


Кто из вас кто?

by LMMello



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Erica Reyes Friendship, Drama, F/F, F/M, Hale Twins, High School, Humor, M/M, Multi, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Twins, abusive language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 49
Words: 111,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMello/pseuds/LMMello
Summary: — Всем привет! Я Стайлз Стилински, и у вас не двоится в глазах. Это мой брат — Дженим. Вот это — мой отец, шериф. А вот это — Дерек Хейл, помощник моего отца. А это его брат-близнец Стефан. Правда, они горячие?— Заткнись, Стайлз.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> По многочисленным просьбам восстановлено и перенесено сюда.
> 
>  ** _Низкий поклон за все:_**  
>  Миледи.  
> Жене. Душе моей, что зря не пишет проду.  
> Дракону, стерпевшему моё "Вот-вот закончу", которое длилось целый год.  
> Жюльенке, чьи слова вдохновляют на подвиги.   
> Nyan.Kat за чудную идею о капитане школьной команды по лакроссу.  
> И отдельная благодарность тем, кто ждал эту работу. Дважды.
> 
> Публикация где-либо только с разрешения.
> 
> F/F рейтинга Teen And Up Audiences. Не выше.  
> F/M — Mature.
> 
> Фанфик переписан после завершения.

Возвращение домой не всегда теплое и тихое.

 

— Стайлз! — Громкий голос отца слетает со второго этажа, разгуливает по дому, отскакивая от стен, пробегая, едва касаясь пола, по коридору, заглядывает в дверные проемы комнат. Он спешно скатывается по перилам лестницы, как это делает молодой и энергичный парень с рюкзаком за спиной. Короткие темно-каштановые волосы растрепаны и едва не стоят дыбом. Широкая улыбка от уха до уха вкупе с искорками озорства в карих глазах никак не придают вид взрослого и рассудительного человека. 

 

Секундная заминка, вдох полной грудью — и вот курс меняется. Спустя мгновение торопыжка вбежал на кухню. Крылья чуть вздернутого носа затрепетали. Запах яичницы незабываем, особенно этой, приготовленной по особому рецепту. Однако добраться до неё не так уж и просто, как кажется на первый взгляд. Зацепившись ногой за ножку стола, парень с грохотом упал на пол.

 

Через него абсолютно спокойно переступил Дженим со сковородой. Он лишь вздохнул, чуть сужая карие, точь-в-точь, как у Стайлза, глаза. Он забыл очки… где-то на кухне и даже не старался их найти. В целом он мог спокойно готовить без них. 

 

— Если хочешь жить, то советую уносить отсюда ноги, — сказал Дженим, поставив сковороду на деревянную подставку.

 

— Точно, — вскакивая на ноги, пробормотал Стайлз. — Отец.

 

И, сунув в рот кусочек яичницы «По секретному рецепту Дженима Всемогущего», рванул на выход. На ходу пытаясь прожевать горячий кусочек яичницы с помидором, Стайлз обул кеды и вылетел из дома, подтягивая джинсы и одергивая футболку. 

 

Это же надо было так накосячить! Вылететь из школы и из-за чего? Из-за того, что Уиттмор — больной на всю голову придурок, а Стилински опять левый. Ну ничего! Тут-то он точно подцепит крутую девчонку и заживет припеваючи, — так думал Стайлз, пробегая по газону. Если, конечно, отец его не убьет за биту посреди коридора.

 

Дженим же завтракал и больше спал на ходу, нежели бодрствовал. Вяло поедая завтрак, он думал о том, что в школе теперь не видать ему покоя. В прежней, конечно же, тоже было оживленно, но там хотя бы было привычней, а в Бикон Хиллс у Стайлза был лучший друг. А поскольку школа тут одна, то это означало, что спокойные деньки кончились. Светили переворот и революция.

 

На пороге кухни, кряхтя и бормоча что-то вполголоса, появился глава семейства — Джон Стилински. В одной руке он сжимал биту, другой же держался за спину. Увидев спокойно завтракающего сына, он уже хотел узнать, где Стайлз, но его опередили.

 

— Вместо брата на завтрак могу предложить салат с яичницей, — сказал Дженим.

 

Тихий смех отца заставил его поверить в то, что брата всё же не съедят. По крайней мере, сегодня.


	2. Chapter 2

По пустой квартире разносился запах кофе. Медленно шествовал из просторной кухни по коридору, ступая по полу, заходил в каждую комнату, возвращаясь на кухню, подобно молодому и спокойному мужчине. Темные, почти черные волосы были встрепаны после сна, свободные пижамные штаны едва держались на бедрах, босые ноги холодил линолеум. Кофе из турки медленно перетек в чашку белого цвета. Несколько сонные зеленые глаза внимательно проследили за тем, чтоб на стол не пролилось и капли. Когда же турка отправилась в раковину, Дерек взял в руки мобильник, что до этого лежал на столе. 

 

— Я тут, — сказал он и спустя недолгую паузу чуть громче позвал: — Кора?

 

— Тут я, — отозвалась она. — Тут. И вот тут.

 

Судя по всему, последние слова уже не были адресованы брату. Как и последовавший крик:

 

— Стоять! Куда с краской?

 

— Кора, может, как-нибудь потом…

 

— Опять улизнуть хочешь? — хмыкнула Кора.

 

— Не то чтобы хочу, — вздохнул Дерек, — просто у меня кофе стынет и на сегодня много дел, а с тобой я мало что успею. 

 

— Что я слышу? Этот шериф настолько хорош?

 

— Я люблю свою работу, — невозмутимо ответил Дерек. Самое главное в общении с сестрой — быть спокойным, иначе из тебя сделают натурала и женят, а ты и глазом не моргнешь.

 

— Да ладно тебе, Дер! — весело проговорила Кора и тут же понизила голос: — Какая у него задница?

 

— Я отключаюсь.

 

— Удачного дня, братишка! — пропела Кора. — Люблю тебя.

 

— И я тебя.

 

Мобильный телефон в руках Дерека сменился румяной булочкой с тонкой хрустящей корочкой, что крошилась под ножом. На мякиш неровным слоем легло сливочное масло.

 

Дерек присел на стул, откусил кусок от булки, пригубил кофе, блаженно прикрывая глаза. Сегодня четверг, а это значило только одно — у него был выходной. Отличный выходной прекрасным осенним днем.


	3. Chapter 3

Стоя у небольшого двухэтажного дома, Стайлз нетерпеливо отбивал ритм ногой о дорожку у двери. Он позвонил в дверь ещё раз в попытке, наконец, вытащить из дома друга. По прошествии всего лишь минуты Стайлз снова нажал на кнопку звонка. По ту сторону раздалась трель, и дверь, наконец, распахнулась. 

 

Однако незваному гостю не дано было увидеть парня с короткими, чуть взъерошенными волосами темного, почти чёрного цвета, удивлённо округленных глаз цвета глубокой ночи, приоткрытого рта и попыток поймать чуть скошенную влево челюсть. Стайлз просто зажал кнопку и отвернулся, осматривая дом соседей напротив. 

 

— Стайлз?

 

Палец с кнопки звонка благополучно исчез, будто и не было его там, взгляд глаза в глаза, и на чуть пухлых губах Стайлза стала расползаться ухмылка.

 

— Малыш Скотти, скучал по мне? — спросил Стайлз.

 

В следующую секунду он оказался в крепких объятиях друга детства. Некоторое время каждый пытался поднять в воздух другого, но попытки оказывались тщетными. Всё действо сопровождалось громким смехом. Прервала веселье мать Скотта — Мелисса МакКолл, вышедшая посмотреть, что же происходит на пороге её дома, удивилась не меньше сына, когда на глаза ей попался Стайлз. Однако, быстро оправившись от легкого шока, она взяла дело в свои руки.

 

— Так, ребятки, ну-ка брэйк! — сказала она.

 

Споро расцепившись, радостные, но чуть смущенные друзья предстали перед строгим взором Мелиссы. Глядя на озорство мальчишек, она невольно улыбнулась. Протянув руку в сторону Стайлза, она попыталась пригладить торчащие во все стороны волосы, как делала это ещё очень давно, когда ему было семь лет. Прошло десять лет, а она всё ещё видела перед собой того мальчика.

 

— С возвращением, Стайлз, — улыбнулась Мелисса.

 

Стайлз мягко улыбнулся в ответ.

 

— Здравствуйте, миссис МакКолл.

 

Сколько не ворчи о том, как ты не рад вернуться, но сдержать улыбку не было сил, глядя на женщину, которая тебе как мать, которую ты давно не видел. Хоть и не родная.

 

— Ладно, не буду вас смущать, — сказала Мелисса. — Скотт, чтобы в девять был дома.

 

— Ну, мам, — протянул Скотт.

 

— И ни минутой позже.

 

Скотт тяжело вздохнул.

 

— Хорошо.

 

— Заходи как-нибудь в гости, Стайлз. Не стесняйся, — сказала Мелисса и ушла в дом.

 

Скотт обул кеды и, захлопнув дверь, по дорожке направился прочь от дома. Стайлз вышагивал рядом.

 

— Мог бы и предупредить, — негромко сказал Скотт.

 

— Я сам в последний момент узнал дату. А позвонить не мог. Сначала мобильник сдох, а потом я так случайно уронил биту посреди коридора, что папа не успел среагировать.

 

— Ничего, скоро он будет спотыкаться о клюшку для лакросса.

 

— И ломать её о мою же голову, — подхватил Стайлз.

 

Скотт многозначительно подвигал бровями.

 

— Значит, надо запастись инвентарем.

 

— Так, чего же мы ждем?

 

— Ты хочешь в день возвращения отправиться за клюшками? — недоуменно спросил Скотт. 

 

Стайлз лишь неопределенно пожал плечами.

 

— А почему нет? Кстати, как поживает мистер Сюси-Пуси?

 

— Ты никогда этого не забудешь, да?

 

— Ты с ним тогда всюду таскался, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Как такое забыть? Ну так как? Где мистер Сюси-Пуси?

 

Скотт остановился посреди тротуара и горестно вздохнул.

 

— Умер.

 

Стайлз вздохнул, помолчал с минуту, хлопнул друга по плечу и сказал:

 

— Сочувствую, брат. — И спустя небольшую паузу уже задорно добавил: — У него же остался преемник? 

 

— Я не успел найти ему замену, — вздохнул Скотт. — Всё случилось так быстро... 

 

— Не время грустить, Скотти! Идем, отыщем ему наследника! 

 

Друзья двинулись в путь, обсуждая, какая клюшка для лакросса будет лучше.


	4. Chapter 4

Обычно утром заняться в Бикон Хиллс было нечем, но это ещё с какой стороны посмотреть. Например, если взглянуть со стороны Гринберга, то утро было самым подходящим для разгрома витрины магазина спортивных товаров. 

 

Оглушительный грохот битого стекла отвлек Дерека от выбора баскетбольного мяча. Повернувшись на звук, он заметил высокого, полноватого парня, что стоял на месте всего несколько секунд, после чего рванул с места.

 

Дерек не смог остаться в стороне. Пусть у него и был выходной, но стоять сложа руки, пока хулиган скрывался из виду, он не был намерен. Пробежав до выхода, он, не сбавляя скорости, припустил за хулиганом. Казалось, Дерек пробежал не меньше трех сотен метров, прежде чем ему удалось нагнать правонарушителя. И то лишь благодаря случайности, подстроенной самой судьбой.

 

Однако сама случайность в лице Стайлза не особо обрадовалась, когда на него налетел неизвестно кто и повалил на землю. Они со Скоттом как раз поворачивали на нужную улицу, когда Гринберг бежал со всех ног от Дерека. Лежа на тротуаре, Стайлз очень сильно жалел, что вывернул из-за угла первый. По крайней мере, спине такое приземление не понравилось.

 

Не прошло и минуты, как хулигана подняли со Стайлза, и тот оказался в руках правосудия. Нет, не Дерека. Злого Скотта.

 

— Твою мать! Гринберг, какого хрена ты творишь? — спросил Скотт. Он схватил одноклассника за грудки и сильно встряхнул. Зарождающуюся драку прервал подоспевший Дерек.

 

— Не хотелось бы вас прерывать, но мне нужен этот, — Дерек указал на Гринберга, — правонарушитель.

 

— Вы хотите арестовать его за то, что он чуть не покалечил человека? — удивился Скотт, удерживая задергавшегося Гринберга.

 

— Нет. Он разбил витрину магазина.

 

— А может, он не нарочно? 

 

— Не думаю, что можно случайно бросить камень в витрину, — нахмурился Дерек.

 

— А вдруг его подставили?

 

— Хватит бестолковых вопросов. — Дерек посмотрел мимо Скотта. — Вон уже и полиция едет.

 

— А может, этот славный малый просто рядом проходил? — не сдавался Скотт.

 

— А может, кто-нибудь протянет мне руку помощи? — подал голос Стайлз.

 

На него устремились сразу три пары глаз.

 

— Не то чтобы мне хотелось прерывать вашу увлекательную беседу, — нервно хмыкнул Стайлз, — но, кажется, я не могу встать.

## ***

## 

Джон Стилински, узнав о происшествии из больницы, был не то чтобы зол, просто сильно взволнован. Однако это не мешало ему приехать в больницу и битых полчаса, меряя шагами палату, отчитывать сына.

 

— Ты только приехал, а уже оказался в больнице! — возмутился Джон.

 

Стайлз сидел на кровати, стараясь не шевелиться. Пожалуй, теперь он мог признать, что носить в рюкзаке баллончики с краской не было его лучшей идеей.

 

— Пап, это всего лишь ушиб, — сказал он.

 

— Всего лишь, — вздохнул Джон. — Конечно, так я матери и передам.

 

— Не-не-не, только не маме!

 

— Стайлз, ты не думал, что она должна знать?

 

— Это всего лишь ушиб, — негромко сказал Стайлз. — Ничего такого, из-за чего стоило бы беспокоиться. Тем более, он почти не болит.

 

Тут он слукавил. Спина болела так, что хотелось просто отодрать её и оставить где-нибудь в приемном покое, но это папе знать было не обязательно.

 

— Я обещал твоей маме, что присмотрю за тобой, что всё наладится, и ты, наконец-таки, закончишь школу. А ты в первый же день оказался в больнице! — сказал Джон.

 

— Боже… Пап, это была случайность. На моем месте ведь мог оказать кто угодно!

 

— Например?

 

— Скотт, — нашелся Стайлз и даже ничуть не смутился, поймав на себе насмешливый взгляд папы. — А почему нет? Мы же вместе шли.

 

— Но тот парень сбил тебя! — настаивал Джон. — Кстати, как его имя?

 

— Г… — Стайлз прикусил язык и поспешил исправиться: — Граф Монте-Кристо.

 

— Очень смешно, — проворчал Джон. — Стайлз, дело могло закончиться чем-то посерьезнее ушиба. И не спорь со мной. Вижу, как тебе «не больно».

 

Стайлз вздохнул, наблюдая за отцом, который ни разу за весь разговор не остановился.

 

— Скоро пройдет, — сказал Стайлз. — Пап, всё обошлось. Могло случиться что угодно, сам же знаешь. Ну там… Автобус с отказавшими тормозами проезжал мимо, когда я переходил дорогу?

 

— Стайлз! — воскликнул Джон.

 

— Что? В Бикон Хиллс ещё тихо в сравнении с Сиэтлом. Вот там реально было опасно находиться, но погляди на меня! Жив-здоров и полон энергии.

 

Отец вздохнул и присел в кресло рядом с постелью. Повисла пауза. Стайлз уже хотел свести всё к шутке и смыться по-тихому, когда в дверь постучали. Из-за двери показался молодой мужчина с недельной щетиной, который уже был знаком Стайлзу. Взгляд зеленых глаз прошелся по палате, на несколько секунд остановился на Стайлзе и скользнул на Джона.

 

— Сэр, можно? — спросил Дерек.

 

— О, Хейл, проходи, — разрешил Джон и потер лицо ладонями. — Что с тобой не так? Ты даже в выходной день работаешь.

 

— Не мог стоять в стороне, когда увидел хулигана. Дело могло кончиться не только погромом, но и ограблением, — сказал Дерек. — Но я бы не справился, если бы не ваш сын.

 

— Да я герой! — воскликнул Стайлз.

 

На него тут же устремились взгляды присутствующих, от которых Стайлзу стало не по себе, и он решил, что момент для побега идеален.

 

— Э-э-э-э… Ну я пойду, — сказал он, вскакивая с постели.

 

От резкого движения в глазах потемнело, и на мгновение земля исчезла из-под ног Стайлза. В ту же секунду его подхватили чьи-то сильные руки, а сам он ухватился за первое, что под руку попалось. Сморгнув наваждение, он обнаружил себя в крепких объятиях полицейского. Одна из ладоней которого находилась точнехонько под ушибом, что приносило немалый дискомфорт. Плюс ко всему Стайлз впился пальцами в плечо невольного спасителя. Заметив надвигающуюся бурю в лице отца, Стайлз постарался отшутиться.

 

— Пол скользкий, — невозмутимо бормотнул он и, споро выбравшись из поистине стальной хватки полицейского, поспешил откланяться и смыться по-тихому. Подхватив рюкзак, он на минуту забыл о боли и направился к двери. — Удачной смены, господа стражи порядка!

 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он выскользнул из палаты и быстро направился к выходу с намерением наконец-таки нормально поесть.


	5. Chapter 5

Дженим этим утром хотел бы поспать или почитать чего-нибудь, но судьба всё решила за него. Опять. 

 

Без пятнадцати одиннадцать он дремал на диване в гостиной в обнимку с прекрасной книгой и смотрел пятидесятый сон о том, как он нечаянно спас мир драконов, который оказался нарушен отчаянным стуком в дверь. Так ломиться в дом мог лишь один человек. Встав с дивана, Дженим направился к входной двери, проклиная брата, которому не сиделось на месте. Однако когда он открыл дверь, то сначала увидел веселого и отчасти чем-то озабоченного Скотта.

 

— Стилински-младший! — сказал тот и крепко обнял Дженима.

 

Ни один мускул на лице брата Стайлза не дрогнул, даже взгляд не изменился. Всё то же безразличие к происходящему. Он лишь посмотрел через плечо Скотта на брата, который стоял так ровно, как в жизни не стоял. Какая-то искусственная улыбка озаряла его лицо.

 

— Что случилось? — спросил Дженим.

 

— Отец меня точно убьет, братец, — ответил Стайлз, разводя руками.

 

— Ну, может, ещё обойдется… Эм, — чуть неловко начал Дженим, — Скотт, ты не мог бы… отойти? Или хотя бы отодвинуться? А то мне кажется, что я задохнусь… вот-вот…

 

— Оу! — сказал Скотт, отпрянув. — Прости-прости! Стайлза так не пообнимаешь. Ну, ты понимаешь, бука-шмука такая…

 

— Вы ещё поженитесь! — воскликнул Стайлз.

 

— Отлично, ты свидетель! Дженим Кристофер Стилински, согласен ли ты…

 

— Я Стайлзу не изменяю, — заявил Дженим. — И книгам.

 

— По-прежнему комиксы? — спросил Скотт.

 

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — чуть нахмурился Дженим. — Время развлечений прошло. И вы так и не ответили, что произошло?

 

— Джен, может, ты нас сначала в дом пустишь? — спросил Стайлз. — Обогреешь да накормишь путников, а они тебе поведают о приключениях своих?

 

— Если вы кого-то убили и решили рассказать мне о содеянном, то я не священник. Я буду плохим свидетелем, который сдаст вас при первом же удачном случае отцу. — С этими словами Дженим отступил от двери, впуская парней.

 

— Спасибо, братишка, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Всегда знал, что на тебя можно положиться.

 

— Всегда пожалуйста.

 

Войдя в дом, Стайлз направился прямиком на кухню, а Скотт остановился посреди коридора, снял рюкзак, до этого болтавшийся у него на плече, и повернулся к Джениму. 

 

— Куда его? — Скотт кивнул на рюкзак в своих руках. Приглядевшись, Дженим заметил, что вещь Стайлза.

 

— Положи у лестницы.

 

На кухне тем временем вместо урагана «Стайлз» было затишье. Брат сидел за столом, откинувшись на спинку стула.

 

— Во что вы двое на этот раз вляпались? — спросил Дженим.

 

Стайлз даже глаз не открыл. Так и продолжил сидеть, и пальцем не шевельнув. Ответил на вопрос Скотт:

 

— Мы помогли копу поймать одного парня.

 

— Серьезно? Вы не похожи на людей, что будут помогать полицейскому задаром. Вы не похожи на людей, которые бы сделали это даже за триллион долларов. Особенно ты, Стайлз.

 

— Это получилось случайно, — сказал брат. — И если бы я не Скотт не рассказывал мне о Гринберге, то я бы в жизни не поверил, что он будет громить витрины магазинов.

 

— Так ты не только мистера Сюси-Пуси помнишь? — спросил Скотт.

 

— Сюси-Пуси? — переспросил Дженим.

 

— Точно! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Мы не нашли ему замены. Как же так? Выйти за преемником мистеру Сюси-Пуси и запороть всю операцию из-за какой-то фигни!

 

— Ну не скажи. Мы поймали преступника, — возразил Скотт.

 

— Но какой ценой! Сюси-Пуси нам этого никогда не простит!

 

— Может, кто-нибудь наконец скажет, кто этот мистер Сюси-Пуси? — вмешался Дженим.

 

— Это… — Скотт запнулся. — Это мяч. 

 

Брови Дженима поползли вверх. 

 

— Вы дали имя мячу? — негромко спросил он.

 

— Джен, джема мне! — Стайлз ударил кулаком по столу и невольно скривился.

 

— Как, говоришь, вы полиции помогли? — спросил Дженим. 

 

— Я же говорю, задержали того преступника, — отозвался Стайлз. — Случайно.

 

Дженим скрестили руки на груди, подходя ближе к брату. 

 

— Каким образом? 

 

— Это не так уж и... 

 

— Важно! — прервал Дженим Стайлза. 

 

— Да не поднимай панику, младшенький, — сказал Скотт. — Гринберг всего лишь налетел на Стайлза и устроил страстные обнимашки на асфальте. 

 

— Подожди, а он на спину упал? — Дженим кивнул в сторону брата. 

 

— Ага, — ответил Скотт. 

 

— Стайлз Фрейзер Стилински, сколько раз я предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты не таскал баллончики с краской по всему городу в рюкзаке на спине?

 

— Опять сорок пять... — тихо сказал Стайлз. — Ты хуже мамы, Джен. 

 

— Скорее всего, потому что ты ведешь себя, как ребёнок, — сказал Дженим. — И если отец узнает, чем ты занимаешься, то тебя ждет нечто похуже моих предостережений. 

 

— Типа че? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

— Типа домашнего ареста до конца своих дней.

 

— Ла-адно, я постараюсь быть осторожнее. Краску будет таскать Скотт. А сейчас я бы не отказался от яичницы по твоему фирменному рецепту. — Стайлз заискивающе улыбнулся брату. 

 

— Врач прописывал что-нибудь? — спросил Дженим, глянув на Скотта. 

 

— Да, какое-то обезболивающее, — отозвался тот. — Ещё посоветовал лёд. 

 

— Посмотри лёд в морозилке, а я поищу таблетки в аптечке, — распорядился Дженим. — И смотри, чтоб этот кретин не вставал со стула. 

 

— Есть, сэр! — Скотт шутливо отдал честь Джениму и полез в морозилку. 

 

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и уставился в потолок, надеясь, что брат всё же найдёт хоть какое-то обезболивающее, и отмечая, что голод не утихает, а лишь набирает обороты. «Похоже, еды я сегодня не дождусь», — с досадой подумал Стайлз. 

 

Но долго ждать завтрака ему не пришлось — в морозилке нашелся лед, а в аптечке, к сожалению Стайлза, не нашлось обезболивающего. Вскоре после этого Скотт со Стайлзом уплетали горячую яичницу, нахваливая Дженима, как только могли, а сам кулинар пил кофе со сливками и только едва заметно кривился, когда парни с набитым ртом пытались сказать: «Как же это вкусно». 

 

Своеобразная пытка была прервана звонком в дверь. Дженим поставил кружку с напитком на стол и встал, бросив:

 

— Я открою.

 

Открыв дверь, он на секунду завис. На пороге стоял молодой мужчина одного с ним роста, с чуть взъерошенными, коротко остриженными темными волосами. Ему и в голову не могло придти, что ещё совсем недавно Стайлз помог этому самому мужчине в поимке преступника. 

 

— Здравствуйте, — поздоровался гость. Дженим в ответ лишь кивнул, не в силах что-либо сказать. — Шериф просил передать таблетки. 

 

Мужчина протянул небольшой пакет, что держал до этого в руке. Дженим неловко принял своеобразную посылку, судорожно размышляя, что же можно сказать. Простым спасибо тут явно не отделаешься. Спас его, как бы странно это ни было, Скотт, который выглянул в коридор из любопытства. 

 

— Младшенький, мы тут... — Взгляд Скотта упал на гостя. — О, помощник шерифа! Не хотите чай или кофе? 

 

— Я принёс лекарство, — сказал Дерек. 

 

— Так проходите, заодно навестите больного. 

 

Дерек посмотрел на Дженима. 

 

— Как спина? 

 

— Нормально, — чуть запнувшись, ответил Дженим. И тут же понял, что его перепутали с братом. — А у Стайлза болит. 

 

— Близнецы, — сказал Дерек после короткой паузы. 

 

— Да. — Дженим кашлянул, прочищая горло. — А вы — тот полицейский, которому эти двое помогли? 

 

— Да. 

 

— Не желаете кофе? Заодно расскажите, как всё было, а то от них ничего толкового не узнаешь...

 

— Вынужден отказаться. Извините, дела.

 

Мужчина уже намеревался уйти, когда его остановил вопрос Дженима:

 

— Как вас зовут?

 

— Дерек. А Вас? 

 

— Дженим. 

 

Новоиспеченные знакомые пожали руки, на губах Дженима на секунду мелькнула улыбка. 

 

— Спасибо, что принесли таблетки.

 

— Не за что, — ответил Дерек. — Всего доброго. 

 

— До свидания, — обронил Дженим.

 

Прошло меньше минуты, прежде чем Дженим закрыл дверь и появился на пороге кухни, и застал жаркий спор между Стайлзом и Скоттом, стоявших у стола и упиравшихся в его крышку руками. 

 

— Да не может такого быть! — громко сказал Стайлз. 

 

— А давай проверим! — воскликнул Скотт. — Ни хрена хорошего не выйдет!

 

— Не верю я тебе, басурман! 

 

— Не пойдут тебе синие волосы! 

 

— А вот спорим? — тише проговорил Стайлз.

 

— На что? — заинтересовался Скотт.

 

— Если мне пойдёт, то ты... — Стайлз азартно потер руки. — Охо-хо-хо! 

 

— Желание в пределах разумного! — предупредил Скотт.

 

— Ладно. Потом придумаю.

 

Скотт призадумался и, вздохнув, принял условия. Посмотрев в сторону, он заметил злого Дженима и перешёл на шёпот: 

 

— Чувак, похоже, тебе стоит присесть, если хочешь остаться в живых. 

 

Стайлз решил прислушаться к совету друга и опустился на стул. Во избежание, так сказать.


	6. Chapter 6

Спустя несколько дней Стайлзу осточертело сидеть дома, и он попросту сбежал из-под пристального наблюдения брата. Конечно же, прихватив с собой краску. Одно же обещание он решил выполнить и вытащил из дома Скотта. Чтобы тот носил рюкзак с баллончиками.

 

Неизвестно, чем бы всё кончилось, знай Дженим, куда направился Стайлз. Но не будем забегать вперед.

 

Подхватив друга под смуглы рученьки, Стайлз потащил друга в самую глухую часть города — рисовать. Надев перчатки и закрыв лицо банданой, Стайлз вооружился баллончиками с краской. Скотт расположился неподалеку, наблюдая за процессом и развлекаясь болтовней. Невольно разговор зашел о спине Стайлза.

 

— Так вот, не знаю, что там притащил Хейл, но это отлично работает. Достаточно одной таблетки! — восхищенно сказал Стайлз. — Там, в рюкзаке лежит баночка. Хочешь галлюнов словить?

 

Стайлз повернулся к другу и подвигал бровями. Выглядело это комично, если учесть, что нижняя половина его лица, начиная от глаз, была скрыта под банданой, а верхняя, от бровей, кепкой, смотрящей козырьком назад.

 

— Не, — ответил Скотт. — Готов спорить, Дженим отслеживает прием, а если не досчитается колес, то повесит обоих. Помнишь, кто из вас двоих в детстве оставался за старшего?

 

— Не напоминай! — Стайлз вернулся к рисованию.

 

— Хотя, сколько времени прошло, а за старшего всё равно остается младший. А всё почему?

 

— О, давай, припомни мне старые грешки. — Стайлз потряс баллончиком, проверяя, сколько осталось краски и, размахнувшись, закинул его так далеко, как мог.

 

Скотт проследил за полетом баллончика. 

 

— Спина тебе за это спасибо не скажет.

 

— Знаешь, Скотти, будет странно, когда моя спина заговорит. Хотя, если чудо свершится, я даже знаю, что именно она скажет. Не слушай этого зануду! — пропищал Стайлз.

 

— Значит, я зануда? — негодующе спросил Скотт.

 

— Ты отказался от колес!

 

— Нашел что предложить… Была б у тебя травушка, то ещё можно было бы подумать, а так… Дженим нас повесит, если мы сейчас загуляем.

 

— Зануда.

 

— До учебы осталось меньше недели, а ты хочешь, чтобы нас уже сейчас поймали на гулянках? 

 

— Слушай, я одного не пойму, ради какого кривого художника, они затеяли ремонт? Почему не летом? А то уже середина сентября, а мы всё не грызем гранит науки. 

 

— Кому ты заливаешь? — хмыкнул Скотт. — Ты просто хочешь увидеть Величайшую Лидию Мартин. 

 

— А из-за этих мудаков я ещё не скоро с ней встречусь, — проворчал Стайлз. — Какого хера директор решил ремонт сделать в начале осени? 

 

— Да там работы шли уже... С августа, короче. Думали, что смогут всё шустренько закончить, но там на втором этаже где-то трубу прорвало, пока у всех был выходной. В итоге ремонт растянулся надолго. 

 

За разговорами прошло немало времени, прежде чем рисунок на стене заброшенного дома был закончен. Стайлз потряс баллончик и, убедившись, что краска кончилась, закинул его в деревья. Сделав несколько шагов назад, он стал рассматривать получившегося осьминога разных оттенков бирюзового цвета. Сняв бандану и перчатки, он закинул их в рюкзак. 

 

— Что думаешь? — поинтересовался Стайлз, повернувшись к другу. 

 

Скотт внимательно посмотрел на рисунок. 

 

— Глаза у него какие-то укуренные... 

 

Стайлз на это только рассмеялся.

## ***

## 

Через три дня в городе уже несколько осьминогов обосновались на стенах домов, дверях, у одной забегаловки рисунок двух осьминогов, обвивших друг друга щупальцами, то ли обнимая, то ли пытаясь раздавить, был нанесен прямо на асфальте парковки. Нашествие морских обитателей не могло не обеспокоить шерифа. Он не безосновательно полагал, что граффити — проделки сына и никак иначе. Однако у Стайлза болела спина, а значит, один он столько нарисовать точно бы не смог. 

 

Из размышлений Джона вырвал стук в дверь. Отворившись, она пропустила в кабинет Дерека. 

 

— Шериф Стилински, тут документы на подпись, — спокойно проговорил тот, подходя к столу Джона.

 

Он осторожно положил на стол стопку листов и замер рядом. Джон перевёл взгляд с документов на помощника. 

 

— Хейл, может, ты в отпуск хочешь? — с надеждой в голосе спросил шериф. 

 

— Чтобы вы занялись поисками вандалов в одиночку и забыли об остальной работе? — невозмутимо спросил Дерек.

 

— А может, ты их поймаешь? 

 

Дерек призадумался, нахмурив брови. 

 

— Но как же вы... — начал он, но был прерван.

 

— Согласен или нет? — строго спросил Джон. — Документы оформит Пэрриш.

 

— Согласен, — быстро согласился Дерек.

 

— Отлично, — порадовался Джон. — Значит, с этого момента ведешь это дело. Свободен. 

 

Дерек не сдвинулся с места. Он кашлянул в кулак и невозмутимо позвал:

 

— Сэр? 

 

Джон снова посмотрел на него.

 

— Да? 

 

— Сначала подпишите документы, — выдвинул условие Дерек.

 

— Ладно, чертяка, уговорил! — Джон показательно взял в руку ручку. 

 

Спустя полчаса Дерек решил объехать город и посмотреть, что да как. Было страшно непривычно делать это днем, но чутье подсказывало, что сделать это необходимо прямо сейчас. Осмотрев большую часть города, Дерек отправился в самую глушь. Здания там, как правило, были заброшены — целые полотна для художника. Тут уже пришлось идти пешком, чтобы не спугнуть хулигана, если он был там. 

 

Судя по краске граффити в городе, можно было сказать, что большая часть рисунков была сделана днем, кроме находящихся на видном месте, типа парковки у кафе и двери одного из домов. Те были нарисованы ночью. Сейчас же интуиция Дерека кричала о том, что преступник рядом. 

 

После недолгих блужданий между строениями он услышал голоса. Прислушиваясь, Дерек двинулся в их сторону. Вскоре уже можно было разобрать слова. 

 

— ...думать надо головой, а не тем, что в процессе принятия решения задействовал ты.

 

— Ну, загнул! — восхищенно присвистнул второй человек. 

 

— А что? Я же говорю: Уиттмор тот ещё долбоклюй, а я молчать должен? — спросил первый. 

 

Дерек притаился у многоэтажки, прислушиваясь к разговору. Судя по голосам, за углом находились двое парней. К звуку их речи примешивалось шипение, с каким краска выпрыскивается из баллончика. 

 

— Дальше-то что было? — жадно спросил второй. 

 

— Что было что? Он меня кулаком в челюсть наградил, а я ему чуть нос не сломал, — спокойно отозвался первый. 

 

— И из-за этого выкинули из школы? Да тут ещё неизвестно, кого стоило сжечь на костре! 

 

— О, Скотти, я ввязался в драку, испортил физиономию богатенькой модели и унизил её прилюдно. Сжечь могли меня. Хотя, змеи ведь жечь не умеют... Только б ядом заплевали, — сокрушался первый. 

 

Разговор прервал звук, похожий на стук шарика о стенки баллончика. Послышалось шипение краски. 

 

— Да елы-капалы! — разочаровано протянул первый. 

 

Шипение сменилось приближающимися шагами. Дерек выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди. Похоже, сейчас он лицом к лицу встретится с хулиганом.

 

И точно, сначала из-за угла показалось правое плечо и голова парня такого же роста, как и Дерек, а после уже он предстал во всей красе, забросив баллончик за дом, что находился через дорогу. Бандана и кепка мешали рассмотреть художника, но тут на помощь Дереку, сам того не осознавая, пришел второй парень. 

 

— Стайлз, хорош металлом раскидываться! — сказал тот. 

 

У Дерека в голове что-то щелкнуло. Он вспомнил друзей, что совсем недавно так вовремя оказались на пути у другого правонарушителя. 

 

— Он прав, Стайлз, — сказал Дерек, привлекая к себе внимание. — Хватит.


	7. Chapter 7

Немногим позже Дерек отвез Стайлза в участок вместе со Скоттом. Шериф, который занимался бумажками у себя в кабинете, даже не подозревал о том, что его помощник так быстро справится с заданием. Однако когда дверь кабинета открылась, и перед Джоном предстали закадычные друзья, ему захотелось придушить сына. Совсем чуть-чуть, для профилактики, так сказать. 

 

— Ну конечно, — протянул Джон. — Кто же ещё мог разрисовать всё в округе? Только мой сын. 

 

— Спасибо, пап, — задорно сказал Стайлз. 

 

Он стоял напротив стола. Рядом был Скотт, а позади них расположился Дерек. 

 

— Думаю, не стоит говорить, что тебя ждут общественные работы? — уточнил Джон.

 

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Стайлз.

 

— И с сегодняшнего дня ты под домашним арестом. 

 

— Что? — широко распахнув глаза, спросил Стайлз.

 

— Ты наказан, Стайлз, — сказал Джон и обратился к Скотту: — А твоей матери я позвоню сегодня же. 

 

— Не-не-не-не, пап! — Стайлз взволнованно замахал руками. — Он тут ни при чем, правда! 

 

— Нет, не правда, — вмешался в разговор Скотт. 

 

— Пап, он даже в руках краску не держал никогда! 

 

— Мистер Стилински, я разговаривал со Стайлзом, когда он рисовал граффити. 

 

— Рисовал-то я один, а значит, и виноват только я!

 

Голоса парней смешивались, образуя гомон, из которого Джон и слова не мог разобрать. На помощь ему пришёл его помощник, громко рявкнув:

 

— Тихо!

 

Парни вмиг замолкли, перетрухнув от громоподобного голоса Дерека. Стайлз даже вытянулся по струночке. Джон вздохнул с облегчением. 

 

— Спасибо, Хейл, — сказал он. 

 

— Не за что, сэр, — отозвался Дерек. 

 

— Ладно, раз говоришь, что Скотт тут ни при чем, то пусть так и будет. Но художества свои ты всё равно будешь оттирать. С завтрашнего дня приступаешь к работе, а сейчас домой. И если ты ещё хоть куда-нибудь сбежишь — приставлю к тебе Хейла, если он, конечно, не против. 

 

— Не против, сэр, — отозвался Дерек.

 

— Отлично, стало быть, с этим разобрались. А теперь домой. И ещё кое-что, — торопливо добавил Джон. — Скотт, прости, но эту неделю Стайлза ты не увидишь. 

 

— Что? — спросил Стайлз. — Ты не можешь запретить мне видеться с другом! 

 

— Могу. Неделю протяните, ничего с вами не случится. 

 

— Па-ап... 

 

— Это не обсуждается, — припечатал Джон.

 

— Я не видел Скотта десять лет! — возмутился Стайлз.

 

— Не надо тут ля-ля, Скайп у вас обоих был. И сейчас будет, не умрете. 

 

— Это кощунственно! — не сдавался Стайлз.

 

— Ещё одно слово и под арестом ты проведёшь весь учебный год, — предупредил Джон. 

 

Стайлз поджал губы. 

 

— Мне уже семнадцать лет, — недовольно сказал он. 

 

— А по поведению десять, — припечатал Джон. — Хейл, проследи, чтобы он добрался до своего дома. 

 

— Есть, сэр, — отозвался из своего угла Дерек и направился к двери. 

 

— Пап, это глупо, — вздохнул Стайлз.

 

— Домой, — сказал Джон. — Живо. 

 

Вздохнув, Стайлз направился на выход. Скотт было пошел следом, но его остановил шериф. 

 

— Вас, молодой человек, я попрошу остаться, — сказал он.

 

Стайлз, уже ступивший за дверь, остановился, чтобы подождать друга. 

 

— Стайлз, — сказал Джон, — иди домой. Нам со Скоттом надо серьёзно поговорить. 

 

— Я тут подожду, — предупредил Стайлз. 

 

— Дружище, — вмешался Скотт, — я тут, походу, надолго. Иди. 

 

Стайлз помялся на пороге с минуту и отступил в коридор, закрывая дверь. Он посмотрел на Дерека и сказал:

 

— Домой я сам доберусь. 

 

Он направился к выходу из здания, сосредоточенно размышляя о том, как достать рюкзак с краской, что теперь хранился у отца. Спустя несколько метров Стайлз остановился, заметив, что Дерек так и идёт с ним. 

 

— Я же сказал, что сам дойду, — рассердился Стайлз. 

 

Дерек бросил на него холодный взгляд. 

 

— Ты мне не указ. 

 

Стайлз фыркнул и ускорил шаг. 

 

— И с каких пор ты работаешь на отца? 

 

— Уже как два года.

 

— И нравится бегать за ним, как собачка? 

 

— А тебе нравится заставлять отца нервничать? — с поражающим холодом в голосе спросил Дерек. 

 

Стайлз поморщился и сунул руки в карманы джинсов.

 

— Это тебя не касается. И вообще, оставайся тут, а я сам... 

 

— Нет, — отрезал Дерек. — А если попытаешься сбежать — надену на тебя наручники и не сниму, пока ты не будешь в доме. 

 

Стайлз закатил глаза. 

 

— Педант. 

 

— Хулиган.

 

— Ла-адно, что ещё обо мне думает мистер Крутой Коп? — заинтересовался Стайлз, посмотрев на сопровождающего. 

 

— Серьёзно? — вскинул брови Дерек.

 

Он остановился у служебной машины и открыл дверь со стороны пассажира. Стайлз наградил его скептическим взглядом. 

 

— Я же преступник. А преступников не сажают на переднее сиденье. 

 

— Если я посажу тебя на заднее сиденье, то у тебя будет шанс сбежать, которым ты несомненно воспользуешься. Садись вперёд. 

 

— Меня укачивает на переднем сиденье, — заявил Стайлз. 

 

— В бардачке есть пакет. 

 

— Но пока я его найду, заблюю всё вокруг. Хотите оттирать мой обед от салона? 

 

— Стайлз, садись в машину, — припечатал Дерек. 

 

По взгляду его Стайлз понял, что если он сейчас не сядет в машину, то смерть от рук Хейла будет самым мягким наказанием. Вздохнув, Стайлз неспешно залез в машину. Дерек захлопнул дверь и, обойдя машину, занял место водителя. 

 

Дорога прошла в тишине, если не считать возни Стайлза. Он крутился, вертелся, что неимоверно раздражало Дерека. Хорошо, что ехать пришлось недолго. Однако, уже выходя из машины, Стайлз почувствовал боль в спине и застонал, схватившись за голову. 

 

— Что случилось? — Дерек внимательно осмотрел Стайлза, насколько это было возможно, и пришёл к выводу, что либо парень симулирует, либо у него действительно что-то болит. 

 

— Я забыл таблетки в рюкзаке, — ответил Стайлз и упал обратно в кресло, поморщившись. 

 

— Спина всё ещё болит? 

 

— Да. Правда, уже не так сильно, но всё равно хочется отрубить её и скормить кому-нибудь. 

 

— Передам шерифу, чтобы он вернул тебе таблетки, — невозмутимо сказал Дерек.

 

Стайлз побледнел, на лице его проступил ужас. 

 

— Если он залезет в рюкзак, то убьёт меня, — тихо сказал он. 

 

— Что у тебя там такого? — вздохнул Дерек. — Динамит, оружие, наркотики... 

 

Видя, как Стайлз дернулся на последнем слове, Дерек мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу, а Стайлзу отвесил подзатыльник. 

 

— Ты таскал по всему городу наркоту в рюкзаке? — тихо переспросил Дерек. 

 

Стайлз молчал, поджав губы и потупив взгляд. Дерек мысленно отвесил Стайлзу ещё один подзатыльник.

 

— Ладно, героин, метамфетамин, экстази, марихуана... — стал перечислять Дерек в надежде, что хоть так узнает о том, что принимает сын шерифа. 

 

Стайлз кашлянул в кулак. 

 

— Значит, трава, — подытожил Дерек. Почесав бровь, он вздохнул, признавая поражение. — Вылезай из машины. 

 

— Как я тогда верну таблетки и... ну ты понял, — вскинулся Стайлз. 

 

— Моя задача — доставить тебя домой. А таблетки и свою прелесть получишь потом. 

 

— А до тех пор Дженим съест меня с потрохами. Погоди, — переключился Стайлз, — ты смотрел «Властелина колец»? 

 

— А кто его не смотрел? — спросил Дерек.

 

— Скотт так точно. 

 

— А... — Дерек сдержал себя от колкости в адрес Стайлза. — Я вернусь, как смогу. А до тех пор будь паинькой и постарайся ни во что не вляпаться. 

 

— Если что-нибудь не вляпается в меня, — сказал Стайлз. 

 

— Отлично. 

 

Дерек вышел из машины и, приблизившись к дому, постучал во входную дверь.

## ***

## 

Сбыв Стайлза Джениму, Дерек отправился в участок, обдумывая, как можно незаметно вытащить из рюкзака Стайлза траву. Насколько он помнил, на рюкзаке было великое множество карманов разных размеров, а в каком именно лежали таблетки и травка, Дерек не знал. 

 

Уже на месте, мельком услышав, что шериф отлучился за кофе, Дерек мысленно обрадовался удачному стечению обстоятельств и направился в кабинет шефа. Войдя в пустую комнату, он тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и огляделся. Найдя искомую вещь, Дерек про себя отметил, что рюкзак был там, где его оставил шериф, — стоял на полу, прислоненный к столу.

 

Посмотрев в окно в двери, Дерек убедился, что никто не идёт к кабинету, и направился к рюкзаку. Он тщательно осмотрел несколько карманов, прежде чем найти небольшую баночку из прозрачного оранжевого пластика с таблетками и коробок от спичек для розжига камина. Открыв последний, он увидел две самокрутки и быстро закрыл коробок, убрал его в карман брюк. Банка с таблетками устроилась у него в руке. 

 

Дерек застегнул молнию на кармане рюкзака и выпрямился. И вовремя! В конце общего зала показался шериф. Дерек спокойно вышел из кабинета и направился к шефу, как ни в чем не бывало. Доложив, что миссия выполнена, и Стайлз успешно передан в руки брата, Дерек прибавил:

 

— Только он у дома вспомнил, что забыл обезболивающее в рюкзаке, а дома таблеток нет. Просил или привезти, или с вами передать. 

 

— Хм. Таблеток совсем нет? — спросил Джон. 

 

— Только эти. — Дерек потряс баночкой, показывая, что осталось там немного. 

 

— Если тебе не трудно, отвезешь их? 

 

— Думаю, много времени это не займёт. 

 

— Отлично. И вот ещё что: передай таблетки Джениму, ладно? — попросил Джон. 

 

— Будет исполнено, — кивнул Дерек.

 

Лишь сев в машину, он вздохнул свободно. Теперь оставалось только отдать таблетки и контрабанду художнику — и дело в шляпе. По крайней мере, ему так казалось. 

 

Подъехав к дому шерифа, Дерек трижды постучал в дверь и стал ждать, когда её кто-нибудь откроет. На пороге его встретил Дженим. Очки в пластмассовой оправе чёрного цвета сверкнули на солнце узкими прямоугольными стеклами, карие глаза их обладателя удивлённо расширились, когда он посмотрел в лицо гостя. 

 

— Дерек. — Дженим кивнул, на секунду опуская взгляд. — Что-то забыли? 

 

— Шериф просил передать обезболивающее. Лично в руки. — Дерек вытащил из кармана баночку и легко потряс ею, показывая, что он принёс таблетки. — И я бы хотел кое-что узнать у Стайлза. 

 

Дженим отступил в сторону, пропуская мужчину. 

 

— Проходите. 

 

Дерек ступил в прихожую, отдал таблетки Джениму и разулся. 

 

— Он в комнате наверху, — сказал Дженим и направился к лестнице. Дерек пошёл следом. 

 

— Так ты старше Стайлза? — завёл разговор Дерек. 

 

— Нет, старший он. Но если кто и берет на себя готовку, уборку и следит за выполнением домашнего задания и приёмов лекарств, и соблюдением режима, так это я. 

 

— Тогда выходит, что старший ты, а в роддоме вас просто перепутали.

 

— Возможно, — согласился Дженим.

 

Они остановились у второй двери по левой стороне коридора на втором этаже. 

 

— Вот его комната, — сказал Дженим. — Если что я внизу. 

 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Дерек. 

 

Шагнув ближе, он постучал в дверь. Однако ответа не последовало. Тогда Дерек постучал ещё раз. Затем ещё и, отчаявшись, нажал на ручку и толкнул дверь. Первое, что увидел Дерек в комнате, — бардак. На полу, заваленном всяческим хламом, на столе, где покоился ноутбук и куча бумаг, на кровати с перекрученным одеялом, открывающим вид на белые простыни. Картину дополнял сквозняк, что входил в комнату сквозь распахнутое настежь окно. 

 

Дерек быстро пересек расстояние от двери до окна и выглянул наружу. Прямо за окном, прислонившись к крыше, стояла лестница. 

 

— Да ты шутишь надо мной, — тихо проговорил Дерек сквозь зубы и ринулся на первый этаж.

 

Его обуяла злоба. Ещё бы! Так рисковать, протаскивая мимо шерифа марихуану из запасов его горячо любимого сына, а этот мелкий засранец смылся по-тихому! 

 

— Дженим! — окликнул он парня, слетая по ступенькам вниз. 

 

Парень появился на пороге кухни. 

 

— Что случилось? 

 

— Стайлз сбежал. 

 

Казалось, Дженим превратился в статую. Он просто застыл на несколько секунд, а потом глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание, помассировал переносицу, приподняв очки, и выдохнул. Только после этого Дерек понял, почему именно его оставляли за старшего. 

 

— Опять лестница? — подрагивающим голосом предположил Дженим. 

 

— Да, — уже более спокойно ответил Дерек. 

 

— Я убью его. 

 

Пожалуй, спокойствию младшего Стилински стоило позавидовать. Так же как и бесстрашию. 

 

— Зря ты мне это сказал, — предупредил Дерек. 

 

— Тогда мне нужен кто-то, кто сможет меня остановить. 

 

— Ты знаешь, где его искать? 

 

— Конечно, я знаю. Было бы странно, если бы не знал. — Дженим снял фартук и сжал его в кулаке. — Я сейчас огонь на плите выключу и отправлюсь за его душой. 

 

Дженим скрылся на кухне, а Дерек понял, что одного его никуда не отпустит. С другой стороны, Дереку пора было возвращаться на работу, а возврат беглеца мог растянуться надолго. В размышлениях он вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал номер единственного человека, который мог бы сейчас помочь. 

 

Спустя несколько длинных гудков, на том конце всё же подняли трубку.

 

— Дерек, ты всегда так вовремя, что я скоро заподозрю тебя в слежке, — обладатель хриплого мужского голоса явно не был рад звонку. 

 

— Стефан, хватит спать, — спокойно сказал Дерек. — Ты мне нужен и как можно скорее.

 

— Случилось чего? — зевнул Стефан.

— У меня тут... Человека надо удержать от убийства брата. 

 

— О, родного? — заинтересовался Стефан. 

 

— Близнеца. 

 

В трубке повисла тишина, после которой послышался шорох, и мужской голос зазвучал более воодушевленно: 

 

— Адрес диктуй. 

 

Объяснив, как добраться, Дерек попросил брата поспешить и положил трубку. Тем временем на пороге кухни снова появился Дженим. Выглядел он спокойно, однако поджатые губы, стремительная походка и руки, сжатые в кулаки, свидетельствовали о том, что внутри он был не так спокоен, как снаружи.

 

Пролетев мимо Дерека, он стал подниматься по лестнице.

 

— Не хотелось бы показаться негостеприимным, но лучше вам уйти до того, как уйду я, — проговорил Дженим.

 

— Одного я тебя не отпущу, — громко сказал Дерек. Он предпочел не подниматься наверх, а подождать парнишку внизу.

 

— Дерек, вам лучше уйти. Свидетели мне не нужны, — отозвался Дженим со второго этажа.

 

— Можешь меня убить после того, как Стайлз будет возвращен. И хватит выкать.

 

Дженим так же быстро, как и поднимался, спустился вниз, но не смог ступить и шага — внизу Дерек стоял спиной к лестнице, загораживая собой проход. Дженим едва не врезался в него, но вовремя остановился.

 

— Простите, воспитание, — сказал он и внимательно посмотрел на полицейского. — Отойдите, пожалуйста.

 

— Нет.

 

— Дерек, я не шучу. Я вооружен и опасен.

 

Дерек оглянулся, с интересом глянув на Дженима, его взгляд на секунду задержался на бите в правой руке парня. Отвернувшись, он для верности ещё и руки расставил, чтоб уж наверняка не пропустить Дженима.

 

— Я полицейский, а ты опасен для общества, — сказал Дерек. — Думаешь, я так просто выпущу тебя на улицу?

 

— Единственный человек, для которого я опасен — это Стайлз. 

 

— Значит, мне ничего не грозит.

 

— Но я зол! — негодовал Дженим. — Разъярен! 

 

— Отлично. Один ты в таком состоянии никуда не пойдешь, — отрезал Дерек.

 

— Тогда… Тогда… я ударю тебя!

 

— Уже лучше.

 

— Что?

 

— Ты обратился ко мне на «ты».

 

— Да чтоб вас, — пробормотал Дженим.

 

— Тебя, Дженим, тебя. Не забывай.

 

— Дерек, за то время, что ты… вы пытался… лись… — Дженим сделал глубокий вдох. — Уйдите с дороги или станете соучастником.

 

— Нет, — отрезал Дерек.

 

— Черт. 

 

Дженим посмотрел на Дерека в попытке придумать план действий. Однако уже через минуту он понял, что неотрывно смотрит на тыл полицейского. Дженим крепко зажмурился, чувствуя, как румянец проступает на щеках.

 

«Так дело не пойдет, — подумал он. — Надо вернуть Стайлза домой как можно скорее, а я тут пялюсь на чью-то задницу. Не просто чью-то, Дженим, ты завис с задницы помощника твоего отца! Хотя, есть на что посмотреть…»

 

Дженим приоткрыл один глаз и глянул на зад Дерека.

 

«Ну да, посмотреть есть, а вот что-то ещё, кроме посмотреть… Стоять, Зорька! Эти ягодицы неприкосновенны. Думай о другом. План побега и возвращения Стайлза. Побега. Ладно, к заднице полицейского ты ещё вернешься, а сейчас пора пойти по стопам Стайлза».

 

Дженим стал медленно подниматься по лестнице, стараясь ступать как можно тише.

 

— Дерек, я тут подумал… — неловко начал он.

 

— И?

 

— Если ты будешь дома, пока я буду убивать Стайлза, ты скажешь отцу, что тут был и я?

 

— Ты не пойдешь за Стайлзом, потому что сначала тебе придется пройти мимо меня, а это невозможно, — сказал Дерек.

 

— Ладно, — согласился Дженим. — Пойду положу биту.

 

— Превосходная идея.

 

Дженим, уже не скрываясь, стал подниматься по ступенькам, стараясь вести себя как всегда. Добравшись до конца лестницы, он быстро прошел по коридору мимо своей комнаты и повернул в комнату брата. Глубоко вздохнув, он тихонько прикрыл за собой дверь и направился к окну. Выглянув на улицу, Дженим заметил лестницу и мысленно помолился за упокой души Стайлза, потому что встречи с ним он точно не переживет. Бросив на землю биту, Дженим осторожно вылез на крышу и перебрался на лестницу, стал спешно спускаться. Он надеялся, что хоть на улице Дерек его не поймает и не затащит в дом.

 

Уже ступив на землю, Дженим обрадовался, что не разбился, и поднял биту, собираясь смыться сейчас, когда Дерек ещё не заметил его отсутствия. Однако его планам не суждено было сбыться. Повернувшись к дороге, он в кого-то врезался. Очки съехали на кончик носа, и Дженим спешно попытался вернуть их на место.

 

— Помощь нужна? — раздался знакомый голос над его ухом.

 

Дженим замер, после чего смущенно, не поднимая глаз, сказал:

 

— Это не то, о чем вы подумали.

 

— А о чем я подумал? — заинтересовался мужчина.

 

— Что я вас обманул и сбежал за Стайлзом.

 

— Погоди минутку, так ты тот парень, о котором говорил Дерек?

 

Дженим поднял голову и удивленно посмотрел на стоящего перед ним мужчину. Он был на тысячу процентов уверен, что перед ним стоит Дерек Хейл, только успевший сменить форму полицейского на простые джинсы с футболкой и косухой и побриться.

 

— А-а… Я что-то пропустил, — растерялся Дженим.

 

Его собеседник ослепительно улыбнулся и протянул руку.

 

— Я — Стефан.

 

А пока Дженим приводил мысли в порядок, Стайлз спокойно сидел у Скотта и запивал обезболивающее колой, с удобством расположившись на кровати.

 

— Видел бы тебя сейчас младшенький, — хмыкнул Скотт, принимая из рук друга бутылку колы.

 

Прошло уже полчаса, как Стайлз пришел к нему с шальной улыбкой на губах. Глядя на него, Скотт понял, что Дженим опять забыл про любимый трюк брата.

 

— Если бы он меня сейчас видел, то убил бы на месте. — Стайлз растянулся на кровати, лежа на спине. — А отцу потом сказал, что я сбежал в закат вместе с тобой.

 

— Почему со мной? — Скотт крутанулся на кресле у стола и поставил колу на пол.

 

— Потому что ты — очень плохой свидетель, а такие не остаются в живых.

 

— А может, я бы его остановил?

 

— Ага, конечно.

 

— Я сильный, — уперся Скотт.

 

— А у него бита, — парировал Стайлз. — Металлическая. Или из чего там их делают?

 

— Я похож на человека, который знает, из чего делается бита?

 

— Ты похож на офигенного такого чувака, который лепит биты из всего, что окажется под рукой.

 

— Ой, всё!

 

Стайлз сел и посмотрел на Скотта огромными глазами.

 

— О, друг, прости.

 

— Нет тебе прощения, негодяй! — пропищал Скотт.

 

— Ну прости дурака!

 

— Ни за что!

 

— Любимый, умоляю, прости идиота! — Стайлз молитвенно сложил руки и состроил вид мученика.

 

— Нет тебе прощения!

 

— Ну пожалуйста. Ну, Скоттинушка…

 

— Что? — Скотт перестал кривляться и удивленно уставился на друга.

 

— Пардон, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Ну, Скоттино… Не то. Скоттиненок!

 

— Что?! — Скотт расхохотался.

 

— Ай, блин! Скотт, ежа твоего за пятку, хорош, а то я опять тебя как-нибудь не так назову.

 

— Скотину я тебе ещё прощу, но Скоттиненок… Это что, такое ласковое скрещение меня со слоном?

 

Тут не выдержал и Стайлз. Парни безудержно хохотали, только раззадориваясь своими попытками рассекретить ласковые имена, которые придумал Стайлз для Скотта. 

 

— Не могу… — подвывал Стайлз, держась за живот. — Скоттину-ушка… хе-хе-хе! Понял, кто ты, скотина укуренная?

 

— Я не курил! — запротестовал Скотт.

 

— Глотал, да?

 

— Это ты глотал, а я выплевывал.

 

— Шалунишка!

 

Стайлз проказливо помахал пальцем перед лицом Скотта. От этого невинного жеста парни опять покатились со смеху. Всеобщее веселье было прервано звонком в дверь.

 

— Кто-то пришел, — сказал Стайлз, даже не предпринимая попыток встать с постели.

 

— Надо бы открыть, что ли... — протянул Скотт.

 

— Ну, ты там будь осторожен, ага?

 

— Че там такого страшного черти принести могли?

 

— Ну, не знаю… — протянул Стайлз. — Может, Дженима?

 

— Расслабься, дружище, он ещё не скоро заметит твое отсутствие, — успокоил друга Скотт и направился на первый этаж — узнать, кто пришел.

 

Он уже собирался открыть дверь, как вдруг решил перестраховаться.

 

— Кто там? — громко спросил он.

 

За дверью раздался смутно знакомый мужской голос:

 

— Простите, а Скотт МакКолл дома?

 

— А кто его спрашивает?

 

— Я курьер, у меня посылка для него. Так дома он или нет?

 

Скотт недоумевал, от кого же пришла посылка. Однако, открыв дверь, он увидел Стефана Хейла, которого принял за Дерека, позади которого стоял Дженим.

 

— Беглец у тебя? — спросил Стефан.

 

— А-а… я…

 

— Хорошая идея, хорошая идея, — проворчал Дженим, протискиваясь в дом мимо Стефана и Скотта. — Сам разберусь.

 

— Стоять, — протянул Стефан. Он прошмыгнул в дом и, схватив Дженима за руку, развернул лицом к себе. — Убийством ты ничего не решишь.

 

— Пусти меня, — попросил Дженим.

 

— Нет.

 

— Тогда, я надеюсь, что ты запомнил слова об убийстве и простишь меня.

 

— За чт…

 

Дженим быстро прижался губами к губам Стефана и, воспользовавшись его шоком, вырвался из стальной хватки и рванул на второй этаж. Стефан тем временем в легком шоке посмотрел на Скотта.

 

— Это что сейчас было? — спросил Стефан.

 

— Отвлекающий маневр, — ответил не менее удивленный Скотт. — Наверное.

 

Стефан выругался и спешно направился наверх — спасать Стайлза. Уже на втором этаже он услышал истошный крик и бегом направился в сторону звука. Ступив в спальню Скотта, первым, что увидел Стефан, был Дженим, стоявший у кровати спиной к двери. Быстро оглядев комнату, Стефан не нашёл в ней Стайлза. В отличие от Дженима. 

 

— Стайлз, если ты сейчас же не вылезешь оттуда, я тебя вытащу, — голос его подрагивал от охватившей его злобы. — Я считаю до трех, и если ты не вылезешь, я не отвечаю за последствия. 

 

Ответом ему была тишина. Стефан остановился на пороге, наблюдая за парнем. 

 

— Один, — начал отсчёт Дженим. — Два. Два с половиной. 

 

У окна что-то зашуршало, и в следующую секунду в комнату, переступая подоконник, влез Стайлз. Точная копия Дженима, только без очков. Стефан мысленно попытался найти парочку отличий у братьев. Тем временем виновник всеобщего сбора заметил Стефана, однако, как и Скотт, принял его за Дерека. 

 

— А тебе так идёт больше, — подметил Стайлз. 

 

На Стефана устремились взгляды братьев. Дженим быстро отвернулся к Стайлзу. 

 

— А теперь ты отправляешься домой и отбываешь спокойно свой срок, или о твоём побеге узнает отец и он устроит тебе ад в пробирке. 

 

— Но прежде все шишки на тебя посыплются, — парировал Стайлз. 

 

— Отлично, сам напросился. — Дженим обернулся к Стефану. — Хватай это недоразумение и тащи домой, если не хочешь стать свидетелем убийства. 

 

Стефан преодолел расстояние до Стайлза, удивленно наблюдающего за его действиями, и закинул парня на плечо. 

 

— Коварный план, — протянул Стайлз. — Сопротивление бесполезно, да? 

 

— Точно, — кивнул Дженим. 

 

Стефан развернулся и направился к выходу. На лестнице он на пару со Стайлзом костерил ступеньки и был несказанно рад, когда они оказались на улице. 

 

— Держись, парень, осталось немного, — сказал Стефан и устремился по направлению к дому Стилински.


	8. Chapter 8

На следующий день Стайлз надеялся не пресечься с Дереком, тем самым избежав нотаций. Однако удача была не на его стороне.

 

— И почему за выполнением работы следишь ты? — спросил Стайлз.

 

Он оттирал художества со стены одного из домов и был крайне раздражен присутствием Хейла. Тот же сидел в машине и наблюдал за действиями Стайлза из открытой двери со стороны водителя, поставив одну ногу на бетон подъездной дорожки.

 

— Потому что твой отец настаивал на моем присутствии, — отозвался Дерек.

 

— Надеюсь, ты захватил кроссворд, — хмыкнул Стайлз.

 

— Не отвлекайтесь, Стилински.

 

— Ого, какие мы серьезные… Неудивительно, что у тебя так быстро отросла борода. Ключевой ингредиент выращивания бород — суровость, да?

 

— Что, прости? — Дерек удивленно глянул на Стайлза, отвлекаясь от поисков чего-то в бардачке.

 

— Вчера ты был то с бородой, то гладко выбрит… Ты либо осваиваешь ремесло гримера, либо у тебя есть клон и ты отправил его с Дженимом на спасение мира.

 

— Брат.

 

— Что? — Стайлз остановился и пристально посмотрел на надзирателя.

 

— Не клон, а брат, — спокойно пояснил Дерек.

 

— У тебя есть брат-близнец?

 

— Ещё вчера был. И он согласился помешать Джениму убить тебя, хотя… Думаю, зря он был так добр.

 

— У тебя есть брат-близнец, и ты молчал? — возмутился Стайлз.

 

— Меня не спрашивали.

 

— Теперь я спрашиваю! У тебя есть брат-близнец? И откуда он знает Дженима?

 

— Стайлз, рисунок сам со стены не исчезнет, — не повышая голоса, напомнил Дерек.

 

— Спорный вопрос.

 

— Стайлз. Либо ты работаешь, либо тебя ждет наказание.

 

— Расскажешь отцу, что не слушаюсь? — Стайлз фыркнул. — Валяй.

 

— А кто говорит о шерифе? Наказывать буду я.

 

— Ремнем, что ли?

 

— Давай так — ты работаешь, а я отвечаю на вопросы, на какие смогу ответить, и мы расходимся. Либо ты ведешь себя неразумно, и я выбираю наказание, при котором ремень покажется тебе сущим пустяком.

 

— Ну и что ты сделаешь? — скептически спросил Стайлз.

 

Дерек наградил его тяжелым взглядом исподлобья и отвернулся. Уголки губ его приподнялись в легкой улыбке.

 

— Маленький ты ещё, — насмешливо сказал он, открывая найденную в бардачке книгу.

 

— Мне через два месяца восемнадцать стукнет! — воскликнул Стайлз.

 

— Вот когда стукнет, тогда и узнаешь.

 

— Не понял. Господин полицейский, это как же вы меня наказывать будете? — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Заочно?

 

— Работай, Стайлз.

 

— А вот фиг!

 

Бросив щетку, которой отчищал краску от стены, Стайлз направился к полицейской машине. 

 

— Стайлз! — предупреждающе начал Дерек.

 

— Что за наказание? — не отступал Стайлз.

 

— Если сейчас же не вернешься к работе — узнаешь.

 

— А может, мне любопытно? Заинтриговали меня тут и всё? Иди работай? Нетушки!

 

Остановившись в шаге от машины, Стайлз недовольно уставился на Дерека.

 

— А не боишься, что твоя трава найдет своего адресата в лице твоего отца? — равнодушно спросил Дерек, не отрывая глаз от книги.

 

— Ты шантажируешь меня моим же огрехом?

 

— А что мне помешает?

 

— И это всё? Простой шантаж? — Стайлз уперся рукой в крышу машины, наклонившись, в попытке заглянуть в книгу.

 

— Стайлз, не маячь перед глазами и иди работать.

 

— Не то что? — негромко спросил Стайлз.

 

Дерек поднял на него взгляд, заглядывая в глаза цвета молочного шоколада.

 

— Что будет, если ты сейчас же не послушаешься? — спросил он.

 

— Да. Что ты мне сделаешь?

 

Казалось, Дерек не раздумывал и минуты, прежде чем выдал ответ:

 

— Отшлепаю. Как ребенка. А то ты же маленький, тебя ещё воспитывать и воспитывать…

 

Стайлз не выдержал откровенной издевки и, поджав губы, захлопнул книгу, что лежала на коленях Дерека.

 

— Кишка тонка, — сказал Стайлз и отстранился, выпрямляясь в полный рост. 

 

— Обернись, — последовал холодный отклик Дерека.

 

Стайлз сначала собирался что-то сказать, но его перебили.

 

— Стайлз, кажется, в той части улицы Скотт…

 

Слова Дерека подействовали незамедлительно. Стайлз крутанулся на пятках, оказываясь спиной к надзирателю. Однако Скотта он не увидел.

 

— Дерек, ты уверен, что… — начал было Стайлз, и его вопрос оборвался вскриком, виной которому стал неслабый удар по заднице. Обернувшись, он увидел Дерека, потирающего ладонь о ногу.

 

— Ещё? — равнодушно спросил Хейл, глядя на Стайлза.

 

— Какого хрена, Хейл?! — возмутился Стайлз.

 

— Я предупреждал.

 

— Да я же думал, что ты… — начал Стайлз, но его прервал Хейл, глянув мимо него на дорогу.

 

— О, глядите-ка, — равнодушно сказал Дерек, — это не бешеный ли ламантин на дороге?

 

— Где? — Стайлз снова посмотрел в противоположную часть улицы и тут же вскрикнул, получив очередной удар. — Дерек!

 

— Стайлз, либо ты работаешь, либо я тебя шлепаю.

 

— Да кто же…

 

— Меня зрение подводит, или там действительно красотка с рыжими волосами? — задумчиво проговорил Дерек, снова поглядев мимо Стайлза.

 

— Гд… — Стайлз уже начал поворачивать голову, чтобы проследить за взглядом надзирателя, но замер. — Стоп. В этот раз я не попадусь.

 

— Какая жалость.

 

Дерек шлепнул Стайлза по ягодице так быстро, что тот только и успел, что вскрикнуть. 

 

— Хейл! — возмутился Стайлз. — Не трогай мой зад!

 

— Иди работай, малышня.

 

Стайлз благополучно отступил от машины.

 

— Или что? Снова меня ударишь?

 

— Хуже, — сказал Дерек и положил книгу в бардачок.

 

— Что может быть хуже?!

 

— Стайлз, иди работай, — тяжело вздохнул Дерек.

 

— Нет, что ты сделаешь? — заинтересовался Стайлз.

 

— Вот возьму да поцелую тебя.

 

Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на Дерека. Если уж предыдущую угрозу он исполнил, то эту… Стайлз поежился.

 

— Куда? — спросил он.

 

Дерек глянул на него и поманил пальцем. Стайлз напрягся, но наклонился, намереваясь утолить любопытство. Дерек схватил его за ворот и частично втянул в салон машины. Стайлз животом упал на колени Дерека и попытался встать, однако теплая ладонь Дерека легла ему между лопаток, удерживая на месте.

 

— Сказать по правде, я соврал, — признался Дерек. — Можешь потом меня укорить и обвинить, и сделать всё, что твоей душе заблагорассудится, а сегодня ты отмоешь граффити.

 

— Ни за что! — взбрыкнул Стайлз.

 

— Хм. Ладно, насчет наказания я не соврал.

 

— Сто… ай!

 

Ладонь Дерека не дала Стайлзу закончить предложение. На самом деле широкая ладонь не дала закончить даже одно предложение всё то время, пока Стайлз пытался что-то сказать, пока его беззастенчиво шлепали по заднице, удерживая на месте.

 

— Вот и всё. — Дерек встрепал волосы Стайлза и совсем убрал руки с его тела. — Если не хочешь добавки — иди работать.

 

Стайлз замер, ощущая, как гудят ягодицы, он чувствовал себя странно. Плюнув на всё, он неуклюже слез с колен Дерека и, встав у машины в полный рост, поправил ворот рубашки.

 

— Кхм. Стайлз, я и не знал о твоих… увлечениях, — послышалось со стороны Дерека.

 

Глянув на него, Стайлз заметил, что тот упорно отводит от него взгляд. Не понимая, что происходит, Стайлз одернул футболку и… с чувством выругался. Лицо и уши залила краска, он кашлянул в кулак и направился к рисунку на стене дома.

 

— Никаких у меня увлечений нет! — не оборачиваясь, крикнул он.

 

«Чёрт подери! Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!» — думал Стайлз, отдирая краску от стены и чувствуя, как горят его лицо и шея.

 

«Похоже, отработка будет не такая скучная», — подумал Дерек, поднимая книгу с пола.


	9. Chapter 9

Глядя на то, как Стайлз шагал по гостиной из угла в угол, Дженим понял, что спокойно заштопать носки сегодня не удастся. 

 

— Стайлз, не маячь, — попросил он. 

 

— А? — встрепенулся Стайлз. — А, прости. 

 

Стайлз сел на диван рядом с братом, уставившись в телевизор. Однако его спокойствия хватило ненадолго. Не прошло и пяти минут, как Стайлз начал нервно отбивать ногой быстрый ритм. Дженим ждал, когда тот соберется с мыслями, но и его терпение не было вечным. 

 

— Стайлз, ты как ребёнок! — воскликнул он. 

 

Стайлз, услышав его, замер и покраснел до корней волос. Приложив руки к щекам, он поставил локти на колени и наклонился вперёд, пряча от брата лицо.

 

— Ой-ой, — провыл он. 

 

Подозрения, что со Стайлзом что-то случилось, становились крепче. 

 

— Стайлз, — тихо начал Дженим, — что случилось? 

 

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и, не поднимая головы, посмотрел на брата. 

 

— Как ты понял, что ты гей? — тихо спросил Стайлз. 

 

Дженим прикусил губу, отвел взгляд. Предстоял разговор не из лёгких.

 

— Кхм. Ты помнишь лучшего друга Джексона Уиттмора? — спросил Дженим. 

 

— Дэнни... как его там? 

 

— Махилани. Дэнни Махилани. — Дженим на несколько секунд замолчал, сшивая ткань, и тишину в гостиной заполнило бормотание работающего телевизора. — Я до него на парней и внимания не обращал. Сам помнишь, как я тогда уходил с головой в учёбу и игры. До девушек руки не доходили, а на парней глаз как-то не особо падал. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока ты не познакомил меня с этой вашей командой по бейсболу. 

 

Стайлз внимательно слушал брата, наблюдая за тем, как ловко тонкие пальцы обращаются с иглой, как мастерски Дженим делает стежки, скрепляя ткань. Было в этом что-то такое, чего ему остро не хватало. Стайлз посмотрел выше и затаил дыхание, глядя на мягкую улыбку брата и теплоту во взгляде, обращенном на носок в руках, но было видно, что мыслями сейчас Дженим был не здесь. Сердце в груди Стайлза сжалось от тоски. Сейчас Дженим, как никогда, напоминал мать, когда они были совсем маленькими, и Клаудия не задумывалась о карьере. Было невмоготу видеть Дженима таким, и Стайлз опять стал наблюдать за работой брата. 

 

— Было интересно наблюдать за вашей игрой, хоть я и не знал правил, но ты выглядел счастливым. — Дженим перекусил нитку и отложил носок, взялся за другой. — Пока Уиттмор не стал кричать, что ты где-то там ошибся. Помнишь, чем дело кончилось?

 

— Дэнни полез нас разнимать, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — И огреб от Джексона.

 

— Да. А я в тот день прихватил из дома бутылку со льдом. Думал, что тебе пригодится, раз вы так не ладили с Уиттмором, а на деле больше досталось Дэнни, чем тебе. Его отправили на скамейку запасных, а тут я с бутылкой льда. Пока сидели рядом, разговорились, а там уже как-то невзначай перешли на обсуждения Уиттмора, отдельных частей его тела и его личной жизни.

 

Стайлз крепко зажмурился и, казалось, задержал дыхание. Он отлично помнил замечания Махилани на тему того, что раз девушка Джексона не устраивает, то пора уже посмотреть правде в глаза и признаться себе в своих предпочтениях. Обычно после таких замечаний Джексон либо язвил, либо краснел и посылал друга в жопу, что заставляло команду смеяться сильнее.

 

— В общем-то, мы тогда сошлись на мнении, что телосложение у Уиттмора вполне себе ничего. Особенно задница. Наверное, тут тебе стоит передохнуть и поставить чайник, заварить чай с ромашкой и только после этого меня слушать, потому что, чем дальше в лес, тем меньше шансов на шашлыки.

 

Дженим отложил очередной носок, а Стайлз послушно улетел исполнять поручение. Не прошло и минуты, как с кухни донесся шум воды, сменившийся шипением спички и через секунду перетекший в ругань — Стайлз обжегся. Дженим уже на слух мог определить, что там делал брат, опыт не пропьешь, как говорится. 

 

— Это будет непросто… — прикрыв глаза, пробормотал Дженим себе под нос.

 

Когда Стайлз в несколько подходов принес из кухни печенье, конфеты и чай, Дженим уже сидел, подогнув под себя ногу, и был относительно готов к возможному негативу со стороны брата. Обхватив ладонями кружку, Дженим отхлебнул теплого чая и продолжил:

 

— Как-то незаметно разговоры о Уиттморе перешли на увлечения, и я сказал, что и правил бейсбола не знаю, а пришел потому, что ты пригласил. Дэнни стал объяснять, что да как, но вскоре его вытащили на площадку, и было решено, что мы позже как-нибудь встретимся, и он расскажет мне всё.

 

Дженим замолчал, собираясь с мыслями и призывая всё свое бесстрашие. Глотнув чаю, он опустил взгляд в кружку.

 

— В общем-то… — Дженим на секунду поджал губы и вдохнул поглубже. — Та встреча прошла хорошо. Я даже запомнил все правила, хотя раньше мне казалось это невозможным. И… встреча эта оказалась свиданием.

 

Стайлз замер, не донеся кружку до рта. Он посмотрел на брата, и удивлению его не было предела, когда он увидел легкий румянец на его скулах.

 

— Что? — спросил Стайлз в надежде услышать, что это шутка. — Ты встречался с Махилани?

 

Дженим спрятал лицо за кружкой.

 

— Недолго, — сказал он.

 

— Твою мать… Ты сейчас серьезно? В смысле, вот совсем-совсем серьезно? Эти твои вылазки к другу и та твоя ночевка была… ну… того…

 

— Да.

 

Дженим глянул на Стайлза, у которого лицо с каждой секундой краснело всё больше. Дженим надеялся, что это была краска смущения, а не злобы. Брат, конечно, не был закоренелым гомофобом, но мало ли.

 

— Мне, наверное, не стоило спрашивать. Кхм. Прости. — Стайлз отвернулся к телевизору.

 

Между братьями повисла тишина, заполняемая бормотанием телевизора. Однако вскоре Стайлз вновь стал нервно отбивать ногой ритм, но Дженим молчал, ожидая, к чему его приведут размышления. И его ожидания были оправданы.

 

— Меня отшлепал Дерек, — как бы между делом бросил Стайлз.

 

Дженим удивленно посмотрел на Стайлза. На секунду ему показалось, что у него галлюцинации.

 

— Что? — спросил Дженим.

 

— Что слышал, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Стайлз чуть громче, чем рассчитывал.

 

Дженим начинал понимать, откуда растут ноги у любопытства брата.

 

— И у тебя встал, — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказал Дженим.

 

Стайлз уставился в кружку с чаем. Теперь краска, захватив его лицо, перетекла на уши. Похоже, Стайлзу действительно было неловко об этом говорить.

 

— Ну, это ещё ничего не значит, — попытался успокоить его Дженим. — Может ты… немножко мазохист?

 

— Ой-ой-ой…

 

Стайлз поставил кружку на кофейный столик и, обхватив голову руками, оперся локтями о колени. Дженим вздохнул. Он никогда не умел успокаивать.

 

— А за что он тебя? — перевел тему Дженим.

 

— Да я… — Стайлз запнулся и глянул на брата. — Не суть, просто… у него руки… Ой-ой.

 

Стайлз зажмурился и едва не взвыл. Дженим отвел взгляд, стараясь не смущать брата.

 

— Сильные? — спросил он. — Мягкие? Грубые? Нежные?

 

Стайлз покачал головой:

 

— Джен, ты не помогаешь! 

 

— Ладно, если он ещё раз попытается поднять на тебя руку, скажи, чтоб он сначала на тебе женился.

 

— Дженим! — страдальчески протянул Стайлз.

 

— Хорошо-хорошо. Пусть берет тебя…

 

— Имей совесть!

 

— … в мужья. — Дженим удивленно посмотрел на ошеломленного Стайлза. — А ты о чем подумал? 

 

Стайлз зажмурился и, на секунду поджав губы, взвыл, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Дженим протянул руку и крепко сжал его плечо.

 

— Не реви, — твердо сказал он.

 

— Не реву, — отозвался Стайлз, не отнимая от лица ладоней.

 

— Вот и молодец. Никто тебя без твоего разрешения не возьмет. Ни на Гавайи, ни на Северный полюс, ни куда-либо ещё.

 

С губ Стайлза сорвался смешок. Убрав от лица ладонь, он посмотрел на брата.

 

— Точно?

 

— Точно, — сказал Дженим. — А теперь пей свой чай и иди мыть посуду. Отец скоро придет.


	10. Chapter 10

На следующий день Стайлз остался без надзирателя. Вернее, его надзиратель сменился, что вернуло ему наглости и убавило послушности. В итоге Джордан Пэрриш вернулся на работу злой, как триллион чертей, в грязной одежде. Видите ли, когда Стайлз просил подать тряпку, то совсем забыл упомянуть, что на дорожке лужа мыльной воды. Грязной мыльной воды, которая делала плитку ужасно скользкой. Он очень сильно пожалел, что вызвался приглядеть за парнем, когда шериф сказал, что у Хейла выходной, а значит, следить за хулиганом некому. А Джордан повелся, как мальчик, и теперь понимал, почему остальные не рвались в бой. 

 

Теперь же от затылка до ягодиц полицейский был в краске и грязи, а мокрая рубашка, окрасившаяся в какой-то буро-зеленый цвет, неприятно липла к телу. Про брюки и заикаться было нечего. Но даже несмотря на это, вытерпев все смешки и подколы коллег, Джордан всё же добрался до кабинета шерифа и теперь отчитывался о проделанной работе. 

 

— Воду пролил? — спросил Джон, разглядывая последствия падения в лужу. — Нечаянно?

 

— Видимо да, сэр, — ответил Джордан, дрожа от холода.

 

— Угу. Поезжай домой и переоденься. Прими душ, волосы высуши… Согрейся, наконец. На сегодня у тебя отгул, — проявил доброту шериф.

 

— Прос-стите, сэр, но…

 

— Никаких но. Ты мне здоровый нужен. Езжай домой и чтобы до завтрашнего дня я тебя не видел, понял? 

 

— Есть, сэр! 

 

Джордан был несказанно рад хорошему настроению шефа и решил воспользоваться выходным. На следующий день Хейл должен был вернуться к работе, а это означало, что с надзирательством можно распрощаться. Это придавало ему уверенность в том, что всё будет прекрасно. По крайней мере, для него. 

 

Однако для Стайлза возвращение Дерека ознаменовало потерю уверенности в себе. Особенно, когда он сидел на пассажирском сиденье полицейской машины. Тишина в салоне его немало напрягала, но он старался этого не показывать. Ещё чего не хватало! Всю дорогу от дома и до кафе Дерек молчал, и Стайлз едва заметно вздрагивал, когда мужчина тянулся к бардачку с намерением что-то достать, то передумывал и опускал руку на рычаг переключения передач. И так всю дорогу.

 

Стайлз искренне надеялся, что его состояние не так уж и сильно заметно, но ошибался. Дерек с интересом бросал на него взгляды и подмечал реакцию на свои действия. Сначала он хотел постращать Стайлза, припомнив ему издевательства над временным надзирателем и свои угрозы. Однако стоило только увидеть, как парень сидит в напряженном ожидании неизвестно чего и даже не пытается что-либо сказать, как Дерек решил пойти по другому пути. 

 

Всю дорогу он молчал и старательно доводил парня до ручки, надеясь, что у него всё же сорвет крышу, и тишина в салоне заполнится бессмысленной болтовней. Однако прошло порядочно времени, а эффекта всё равно не было. Мысленно досадуя, что не удалось привести план в исполнение, Дерек остановился у кафе. 

 

— Приехали, — сказал он, заглушая мотор.

 

Стайлз вздрогнул от его голоса и дернул ручку, и толкнул дверь, вываливаясь из машины. Дерек покачал головой, выбираясь наружу, и захлопнул за собой дверь. Прихватив из багажника ведро и щетки с тряпками, парочка отправилась к владельцу кафе. 

 

Однако оказалось, что оттирать граффити не надо — посетителям рисунок пришёлся по душе, а владельцу было фиолетово, что там на асфальте. Он был рад за посетителей и не более того. 

 

Пожалуй, большую радость испытал Стайлз, когда услышал, что работать не надо, а значит, отработке конец. Дерек ещё никогда не видел его таким счастливым.

 

Распрощавшись с владельцем кафе, Дерек отправил инвентарь в багажник и сел в машину, завёл двигатель. На пути к дому Стилински в салоне всё ещё висела тишина, но Стайлз уже не был таким напряженным, что несколько расстраивало Дерека. Бросив взгляд на Стайлза, он вспомнил кое о чем важном. 

 

— Ты ещё хочешь вернуть свою траву? — спросил Дерек, следя за дорогой. 

 

Стайлз вздрогнул, услышав его голос, и поспешно ответил: 

 

— Да. 

 

— У меня ближайший выходной в воскресенье. В принципе, ты мог бы забрать её хоть сегодня, но я освобожусь только вечером, а у тебя домашний арест, так что... Если в воскресенье ты свободен, то записывай мой номер телефона. 

 

Стайлз нервно облизнул губы. 

 

— Сегодня. 

 

— Ты наказан, — спокойно напомнил Дерек. 

 

— У отца сегодня ночное дежурство, а значит, вечером я смогу договориться с Дженимом и уйти на некоторое время. 

 

— А не боишься, что я, уставший после работы, припомню тебе грешки? 

 

— Нам не страшен серый волк, хмурый, скучный волк... — нараспев произнёс Стайлз. 

 

Дерек чуть улыбнулся и вытащил телефон из кармана, протянул его Стайлзу. 

 

— Записывай свой номер. Я позвоню, когда освобожусь. 

 

Стайлз взял телефон в руки и, найдя телефонную книгу, создал новый контакт, вбив свой номер телефона. Он нажал на «вызов» и залюбовался надписью на экране: «Тёмный Властелин вызывается». Из динамика донеслись гудки, и в кармане джинсов Стайлза завибрировал сотовый. Стайлз сбросил вызов и посмотрел на Дерека. 

 

— Куда положить? — Стайлз помахал телефоном. 

 

— Пусть пока у тебя полежит. Мы почти приехали. 

 

Вскоре, добравшись до дома шерифа, Дерек забрал у Стайлза свой телефон и, пообещав, что позвонит, когда освободится, отбыл на работу.

 

Стайлз же направился в дом, чтобы поторговаться с братом. Дженим нашёлся на кухне с едой в компании книги. Судя по тому, что он не заметил Стайлза, было понятно, что книга оказалось интересной. Постучав по дверному косяку, Стайлз оторвал Дженима от чтения. 

 

— Ты как-то слишком быстро, — сказал он, закрывая книгу. 

 

— Хозяин кафешки не захотел, чтобы я оттирал рисунок, потому что он привлёк клиентов. Оказывается, я теперь занимаюсь бесплатной раскруткой. Даже странно. До этого всё только и называли меня вандалом и малолетним преступником, а сегодня... — Стайлз покачал головой. — Непривычно как-то. 

 

— Может, у тебя получится стать художником, — приободрил его Дженим. 

 

— Ага, конечно, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Из меня художник, как из тебя балерина. 

 

— Если дашь мне месяцок, то, возможно, я смогу кое-что. 

 

Стайлз достал из холодильника пачку молока и налил себе в кружку. Поставил её на стол и посмотрел на Дженима. 

 

— Шпагат? — предположил Стайлз. — Молоко будешь? 

 

— Нет. И нет. И если ты приложишь немного усилий, то сможешь научиться рисовать на бумаге. — Дженим проследил, как Стайлз убрал картонный пакет с молоком в холодильник. — И вообще, не заговаривай мне зубы. Что ты задумал и на что хочешь меня подбить? 

 

Стайлз сел за стол и отпил холодного молока. 

 

— Помнишь, Бойд перед нашим отъездом сделал нам по подарку? 

 

— Ну?

 

— В общем, мой подарок теперь у Дерека. 

 

Дженим внимательно посмотрел на брата. 

 

— Только не говори, что это «трава, которая уносит в небеса», — пробормотал Дженим.

 

— Ну раз ты просишь... 

 

— Серьёзно? У полицейского на руках твоя марихуана, а ты спокоен как удав! 

 

— Но этот полицейский гарантированно не сдаст меня папе. 

 

Дженим протянул руку и схватил кружку Стайлза, отпил из неё молока и поставил обратно. 

 

— Уверен на все сто? — спросил он. — И откуда вообще у него твоя трава? 

 

Стайлз рассказал в общих чертах о случившемся с рюкзаком, который теперь хранился в кабинете у отца, попутно наливая себе апельсинового сока. Дженим слушал внимательно и не перебивал. Только протянул кружку, чтобы Стайлз и ему налил сока. 

 

— Я одного понять не могу. — Дженим сделал глоток. — Какого хрена ты таскал траву в рюкзаке по всему городу? Вот капитально не понимаю. 

 

— Да я думал со Скоттом курнуть, а тут Дерек нас нашёл. 

 

— Как вовремя! — грохнул кружкой по столу Дженим. — Было бы ещё лучше, если бы он повязал вас укуренными. Вот потеха была бы объяснять отцу, почему его сын употребляет наркотики!

 

— Не сыпь мне сахар в суп, — буркнул Стайлз.

 

— Так, сегодня вечером заберешь косяки и домой? Или останешься на чаек, и мне ждать тебя к утру? 

 

— Дженим, — смутился Стайлз. — Я быстро сгоняю на велике за травой и вернусь. Туда и обратно. И всё. Никакого чая с помощником отца. 

 

— Значит, я тебя ещё напою нормальным чаем и накормлю печеньем? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Дженим. 

 

— Куда уж я без твоего медового печенья? — улыбнулся Стайлз, забирая у брата пустую кружку и отправляясь к раковине.

 

«Самое сложное позади, — подумал он, включая воду. — Осталось дождаться вечера».


	11. Chapter 11

В тот же день в квартире близнецов Хейл происходило явление, которое обычные люди назвали бы ураганом, а Дерек бы выругался и отобрал у брата бразды правления уборкой. А всё потому что только Стефан мог составить из пустых бутылок пирамиду и проверить, получится ли вымыть пол вокруг без последствий для конструкции.

 

В такие моменты ни в коем случае не стоило поворачиваться к нему спиной, иначе ваша любимая ваза, которую он пять минут назад держал в руках, могла оказаться на шкафу, куда и поставить-то её проблематично, а уж спустить так вообще нереально. Пожалуй, самое удивительное было то, что ещё ни один предмет при столь экстремальной уборке не был поврежден. 

 

При таком раскладе, казалось бы, волноваться не о чем, но кто же не будет волноваться за сохранность своих вещей? Например, ноутбука, который был любовно уложен на скоросшиватель, а тот в свою очередь поставлен на стул, а тот на ещё один стул, взгроможденный на стол. И теперь, когда ничего не мешает, можно было вымыть пол. 

 

Стефан считал это несложным занятием и бесплатным развлечением, которое было под запретом. Дерек слишком сильно хотел сохранить свою психику и оставить нервы крепкими, словно сталь, поэтому не удивительно, что он гонял брата за такие игры.

 

Однако сейчас дома был только Стефан, а это означало, что можно было устроить игры со всем, что попадется под руку. По крайней мере, сегодня он был особенно нервозен, а это означало, что без уборки день не пройдет. Вооружившись ведром с водой, тряпками и метелкой, он принялся за борьбу с пылью.

 

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем квартира была убрана и можно было отдохнуть. Потратить несколько часов выходного на борьбу с пылью и грязью уже стало привычным занятием и обрело традицию съесть что-нибудь после, сидя перед телевизором. Вот и в этот раз Стефан запасся пельменями с каким-то соусом, который приготовил Дерек, и обосновался в кресле в гостиной.

 

Вскоре от телевизора разболелась голова, и Стефан, редко страдающий от этой напасти, отправился в спальню брата. Если где и были таблетки от головы, то в мини-аптечке в тумбочке Дерека. Стефан выдвинул ящик, и первое, что бросилось ему в глаза — коробок от спичек для розжига камина. И поскольку природа наградила его неуемным любопытством, то, пожалуй, не удивительно, что коробок подвергся тщательному исследованию.

 

Покрутив его в руках, Стефан с интересом открыл коробок. Увиденное заставило его присвистнуть от удивления. Нет, он помнил, как Дерек, когда был помладше, знатно баловался травкой, но сейчас! Сейчас-то он завязал и стал полицейским. 

 

«Который хранит у себя два косяка, — подумал Стефан. — Не порядок».

 

Сунув коробок в карман джинсов, он отыскал анальгин, вытащил из банки две таблетки и задвинул ящик. Позже, уже стоя на кухне и запивая таблетки водой, Стефан стал обдумывать план, как проучить брата. Через десять минут план был готов, и Стефан приступил к его исполнению. 

 

Тем временем Дженим пытался читать Шекспира, но сосредоточиться никак не получалось, интуиция его подсказывала, что скоро что-то случится. Бросив тщетные попытки спокойно почитать, Дженим предупредил брата и отправился в магазин. Если уж невозможно сделать то, что хочется, то можно сделать что-то полезное. Например, приготовить что-нибудь ещё помимо печенья. 

 

Как-то уж так случилось, что, выбирая спагетти, Дженим услышал знакомый мужской голос в шаге от себя. 

 

— Простите, вы не знаете, где тут спички? 

 

Дженим обернулся и увидел Стефана, который, судя по всему, обращался к нему. 

 

— Здравствуй, Стефан, — кивнул Дженим. — Прости, не знаю. 

 

— Привет, — отозвался Стефан. — Как Стайлз? Всё так же заставляет сбегать за ним через окно? 

 

— Нет, у нас перемирие. Тем более, срок его ареста подходит к концу, так что жди сегодня гостя. 

 

— Незваного? 

 

— Его позвал Дерек. Так что, думаю, что разговоры у них затянутся надолго. Есть где время скоротать? 

 

Стефан глянул на Дженима, что выбрал нужные ему спагетти и положил в корзину две пачки. 

 

— Зовешь в гости? — улыбнулся Стефан. 

 

— А почему нет? — спокойно спросил Дженим и направился дальше по ряду. 

 

Стефан хмыкнул и было шагнул за ним, но вспомнил, зачем пришёл в магазин, и вздохнул. 

 

— Я подумаю, — пообещал Стефан и хлопнул Дженима по плечу.

 

— До встречи, — отозвался Дженим. 

 

Он посмотрел вслед уходящему Стефану и продолжил поиск нужных ингредиентов. Интуиция всё сильнее кричала о надвигающейся беде.

## ***

## 

Когда настал час «Ха», Стефан был дома и старательно изображал из себя мальчика-одуванчика, который совершенно точно не натворил ничего такого, за что его стоило бы придушить. Стоит заметить, что выходило у него очень даже хорошо — Дерек уже почти полчаса как был дома и всё ещё не заметил подвоха. За ужином же Дерек вскользь упомянул о Стайлзе, что должен был сегодня заглянуть на огонек.

 

— Что-то слишком часто вы пересекаетесь, — заметил Стефан, убирая посуду. — Неужели скоро свадьба, а я не в курсе?

 

— Я пришлю тебе приглашение, — сказал Дерек, устраиваясь поудобнее на стуле.

 

— Только сделай так, чтобы оно было рассчитано на одного человека. А то мало ли кто за мной увяжется, а я не смогу выкрутиться?

 

— Конечно, только ты сначала доживи до церемонии. Ждать придется очень-очень-очень долго.

 

— Сколько? — спросил Стефан. — Неделю?

 

— Вечность. Если серьезно, там история куда прозаичнее, — признался Дерек. — У меня есть кое-что, принадлежащее ему. 

 

— Вот как, — протянул Стефан, перемывая посуду. — Что же такого он успел у тебя забыть? Честь и гордость?

 

— О, если бы. Всего лишь пара косяков.

 

— Что, прости?

 

Стефан посмотрел на уставшего брата, и всего на секунду ему показалось, что косяки Стайлза не что иное, как…

 

— Марихуана, брат мой, — подтвердил Дерек. — Две самокрутки с начинкой из травы, которые дурень таскал в рюкзаке по всему городу. Я их самолично вытаскивал прямо из-под носа шерифа.

 

— Шутишь. 

 

— Какой там! Правда, было прикрытие, но всё же… — Дерек ненадолго задумался о чем-то и вновь заговорил: — Вот скажи мне, если бы ты был граффитчиком и мог попасться в любой момент, ты бы таскал в рюкзаке с краской обезболивающее, без которого у тебя ужасно болит спина, и траву?

 

— Я похож на идиота? — спросил Стефан, вытирая руки о полотенце и глядя на брата.

 

— А Стайлз похож на идиота?

 

Стефан тихо засмеялся.

 

— Только не говори мне, что он так и сделал! Хотя, знаешь, это ещё не так эпично, если бы он всё это таскал в одном кармане. Или краску в общем отделе, а косяки в упаковке с таблетками в наружном кармане, который будут проверять первым.

 

Дерек, не удержавшись, похлопал в ладоши, наблюдая за удивленным братом.

 

— Ты почти угадал.

 

— Вот этого точно быть не могло! — запротестовал Стефан.

 

— Помнишь, когда я попросил тебя помочь Джениму? Угадай, что я тогда привез Стайлзу в подарок.

 

— Твою мать.

 

— Вот этого не надо.

 

— Ты хранишь дома марихуану сына шерифа? — удивление Стефана перешло в шок. 

 

— Ты ещё вспомни, что этот самый парень разрисовал краской несколько домов в городе и парковку у той забегаловки, где ты воруешь официанток, и я следил за его выполнением общественных работ и перевоспитывал.

 

— Вот какого хрена ты рассказываешь мне это именно сейчас? — возмутился Стефан.

 

— Раньше ты бы не увидел всей картины и не оценил весь масштаб подросткового максимализма, — спокойно пояснил Дерек. — А ещё ты бы просто до смерти меня задолбал подколами.

 

— Вот в последнее я больше верю.

 

— Так что, думаю, через полчаса он будет здесь, — подвел итог Дерек.

 

— Намекаешь, что мне пора собирать манатки и сматываться на луну?

 

— Можно и не на луну, но всё же хотелось бы потолковать с парнем. Может, завяжет с этим делом и начнёт здоровый образ жизни. У него ведь вся жизнь впереди.

 

— Кому ты втираешь? — закатил глаза Стефан. — Ты просто не хочешь ещё раз поймать его с увеселительной сигареткой и нажить себе проблем.

 

Дерек скрестил руки на груди и хмуро глянул на брата.

 

— И в кого ж ты у нас такой проницательный? 

 

— Уверен, что не в тебя, — улыбнулся Стефан и спешно вышел из кухни. — Вот придет он, тогда я и смоюсь по-тихому… куда-нибудь. Или ещё дальше.

 

Проходя мимо спальни Дерека, он поборол желание хлопнуть себя по лбу и выругаться. Хотелось отказаться от плана перевоспитания брата за косяки, но с другой стороны, будет забавно, когда Стайлз увидит сюрприз. На секунду Стефан даже подумал остаться и посмотреть на его реакцию, но тут же себя одернул: ему оторвут голову, когда план придет в исполнение. Поэтому Стефан обрадовался, когда Дерек предложил смотаться из квартиры. О реакции парочки он узнает после.

 

Поэтому, когда в квартире раздалась трель дверного звонка, Стефан уже был готов уйти. Кликнув Дерека и пропустив Стайлза в квартиру, он попрощался с ним и отбыл в одном ему известном направлении. Розыгрыш розыгрышем, но он понимал, что вещи нужно возвращать владельцам.

 

В приподнятом настроении Стефан добрался до дома Стилински и потратил несколько секунд на поиски звонка, но не найдя оный, решил постучать в дверь. Спустя минуту, может, чуть больше, на пороге появился Дженим с очками на голове.

 

— Привет, — поздоровался Стефан. — Я всё ещё приглашен?

 

Дженим нацепил очки на нос и, глянув на гостя сквозь стекла, отступил в сторону, пропуская того с дом.

 

— Конечно.

 

Стефан шагнул в дом. Хоть на улице и не было холодно, атмосфера в доме сделала свое дело — Стефан расслабился. Уют и какое-то тепло наполняли дом и словно заворачивали в кокон, обволакивали каждого, кто в него заходил. Обоняние уловило легкий запах корицы, и Стефан вдохнул поглубже.

 

— Что-то печешь? — полюбопытствовал он, сняв куртку и повесив её на вешалку у входа.

 

— Уже нет, — отозвался Дженим. — Сейчас всё увидишь.

 

И с этими словами он вышел из прихожей. Стефан пошел за ним. Войдя на кухню, он увидел на прямоугольном столе две прозрачные вазочки. В одной из них лежали конфеты, а в другой печенье, от которого, судя по всему, и исходил аромат.

 

— Ты голоден? — поинтересовался Дженим. — Есть паста.

 

— Нет, спасибо, — улыбнулся Стефан. — А вот от чая не откажусь.

 

Дженим зажег огонь на плите и поставил чайник над одной из горелок. Он, конечно, позвал Хейла в гости, но о чем же можно с ним разговаривать? 

 

«Балда ты, Дженим, — подумал он. — Истинный балда».

 

Положение спас Стефан.

 

— Думаю, ты был прав насчет посиделок Дерека и Стайлза. У них будет долгий разговор, — протянул он. 

 

— Ну, если ты ещё и знаешь тему разговора... 

 

— Знаю, — перебил Дженима Стефан. — И думаю, у них там сейчас очень весело. 

 

С этими словами он положил на стол коробок от спичек для розжига камина, что до этого держал в ладони и прятал в кармане брюк. Дженим чуть сощурил глаза, разглядывая предмет на столе и не решаясь подойти ближе. 

 

— Можешь открыть, — сказал Стефан. Ему было интересно, как отреагирует Дженим на содержание коробка. 

 

Дженим, в свою очередь, догадывался, что именно увидит, но решил не делать поспешных выводов. Подойдя к столу, он осторожно взял в руки коробок и нажал на заднюю стенку внутренней коробки, выталкивая её на себя из картонного панциря. Выдвинув почти половину внутреннего коробка, Дженим чуть улыбнулся и глянул на Стефана. 

 

— Думаю, у них там не просто весело, — сказал Дженим, — а жарко. 

 

— Как в аду, — подтвердил Стефан. — Готов спорить, меня потом за это поджарят. 

 

— Подожди, я сейчас позвоню Стайлзу и скажу, чтоб сильно не кричал. 

 

— О, мне кажется, это бесполезно. 

 

— Я всё-таки позвоню, — сказал Дженим. 

 

Он положил коробок на стол и вытащил из кармана джинсов телефон. Набрав номер брата, он прижался телефон к уху и стал ждать, когда на том конце провода кто-нибудь возьмёт трубку. Однако долгое прослушивание гудков было увенчано перенаправлением на автоответчик. Вздохнув, Дженим заговорил после продолжительного писка: 

 

— Стайлз, если ты там сильно негодуешь по поводу отсутствия подарка Бойда, то можешь не дышать на Дерека пламенем. Подарок у меня. Долгая история, так что потом расскажу. Удачного вечера. 

 

Нажав на «отбой», Дженим посмотрел на Стефана. 

 

— Я так понимаю, ты хочешь объяснения, — сказал Дженим. 

 

— Впереди длинный вечер, — улыбнулся Стефан. — Расскажи мне всё.


	12. Chapter 12

Стайлз переминался с ноги на ногу и теребил пальцами пуговицу на рубашке, стоя у входной двери. 

 

— Чего стоишь? — спросил у него Дерек, заглянув в прихожую. — Проходи, поговорим.

 

Он развернулся и сделал всего несколько шагов в сторону кухни, прежде чем Стайлз его нагнал и сказал:

 

— Давай быстрее. У меня мало времени.

 

Дерек остановился и повернулся к нему лицом, скрестил руки на груди.

 

— Хорошо. Чем платить будешь?

 

— За что? — опешил Стайлз.

 

— За вытаскивание твоей травы — раз, — Дерек стал загибать пальцы на руке, — за то, что нервы мне подпортил — два, за хранение марихуаны — три.

 

— Ты сам вызвался мне помочь — раз, — подражая Дереку, Стайлз принялся загибать пальцы, — я думал, ты вообще за это не возьмешься — два, держать её у себя тебя никто не заставлял — три. И благодаря тебе я получил психологическую травму — четыре.

 

— Это когда же ты успел? — заинтересовался Дерек.

 

— Когда ты… — Стайлз запнулся и залился краской. — Не важно. Отдай траву, и я пойду.

 

— То есть, когда у тебя встал, — невозмутимо сказал Дерек.

 

— Тебе показалось, — краснея ещё сильнее, проговорил Стайлз.

 

— Значит, ты — мазохист?

 

— Нет!

 

— Ага, тогда любишь подчиняться.

 

— Нет, черт подери! 

 

— Неужели, я понравился?

 

Стайлз покраснел пуще прежнего, сжал губы и выпалил: 

 

— Ты не в моем вкусе!

 

— Ага, значит, парнями ты всё же интересуешься.

 

— Нет же! Мне девушки нравятся! И я ни разу не целовался с парнями, ясно? Я не гей.

 

— То есть, если бы я тебя тогда поцеловал, у тебя бы не встал? — спросил Дерек.

 

— Какая теперь разница? — вздохнул Стайлз.

 

— Большая, как твой стояк.

 

Стайлз покраснел до корней волос.

 

— Это всё гормоны.

 

— Ладно, сойдемся на этом. Вот только… Просто так я тебе косяки не отдам. Платить мне за нервотрепку будешь.

 

— Не сексом же, в самом деле, — фыркнул Стайлз и прикусил язык, тщательно отводя от Дерека взгляд, будто бы испугавшись, что тот сейчас и вправду потребует плату натурой.

 

— Ну, зачем же так сразу? — невозмутимо спросил Дерек. — Мне таких жертв не надо, если, конечно, сам не захочешь.

 

— Не дождешься, — буркнул Стайлз.

 

— А так убьем двух зайцев, — продолжал Дерек, не обратив внимания на его слова. — Ты мне отплатишь за услугу, а я помогу тебе с определением причины твоего сегодняшнего стояка.

 

Он подошел ближе к Стайлзу, заметив, как тот дернулся, собираясь отступить, но передумал.

 

— И что же это будет? — негромко спросил Стайлз.

 

— Поцелуй, — сказал Дерек и встретился взглядом с широко распахнутыми карими глазами. — Настоящий поцелуй.

 

— Что?.. Стоп. И как же я пойму причину стояка?

 

— Если у тебя встанет сейчас, то ты — би, и всё нормально, а если нет — мазохист или сабмиссив, не разобравшийся в себе.

 

Стайлз отвел взгляд и несколько секунд молчал, после чего фыркнул.

 

— А если у меня встанет, то мне же потом мучиться. Зашибись.

 

— А я на что? В стороне не останусь. Ты сможешь остановить меня в любой момент.

 

Стайлз опять помолчал и вздохнул.

 

— Всего один раз.

 

— Да, — кивнул Дерек.

 

— Один поцелуй. 

 

— Если не захочешь ещё.

 

Стайлз вскинул голову и прямо посмотрел Дереку в глаза, облизнул губы.

 

— А потом ты вернёшь мою траву, и я свалю отсюда.

 

— Договорились.

 

Дерек подался вперед и почти коснулся пухлых губ Стайлза, как тот чуть дрогнувшим голосом пробормотал:

 

— Стой.

 

Дерек замер и выдохнул:

 

— Стою. 

 

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и осторожно коснулся его губ своими, тут же отстраняясь. Дерек потянулся следом, но снова оказался остановлен.

 

— Подожди, — выдохнул Стайлз. — Мне нужно собраться с духом.

 

— Кончай уже. 

 

Дерек снова потянулся за поцелуем, но Стайлз быстро отстранился. Дерек замер, глядя на его зажмуренные веки, на подрагивающие чёрные ресницы, отбрасывающие тень, на пухлые приоткрытые розовые губы. 

 

Собравшись с духом, Стайлз подался вперёд, снова робко коснулся губ Дерека и немного отстранился. Снова поцеловал, обхватывая верхнюю губу Дерека, и почувствовал, как щетина царапает ему кожу. Это смутило его, и он отстранился. Но стоило ему чуть-чуть отодвинуться, и Дерек сам подался вперед, целуя его. Он уверенно коснулся нежных губ, кончиком языка дотронулся до нижней губы, и Стайлз, чуть вздрогнув, отстранился. 

 

— Так не пойдёт, — вздохнул Дерек. — Я говорил про один нормальный поцелуй, а не про парочку детских. Либо целуй нормально, либо... 

 

— Ну и что в твоём понимании «нормальный поцелуй»? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

— Что ж ты как девственница на первом свидании? 

 

Стайлз вспыхнул. 

 

— Это сравнение здесь вообще не подходит. 

 

— Ладно. Но ты всё равно ведешь себя, как девственник. 

 

— Ни фига подобного! — возмутился Стайлз. 

 

Глядя на то, как парень заливается краской, Дерек вздохнул и поборол желание выругаться. 

 

— Стайлз... 

 

— Молчи. 

 

— Стайлз. 

 

— Замолчи! 

 

— Истеричка, — констатировал Дерек. 

 

— Ничего подобного! 

 

— И целоваться ты не умеешь. 

 

— Дерек, если ты сейчас не замолчишь, я тебя убью! 

 

Мысленно попричитав о том, какая жизнь сволочь, раз подкинула ему столь вспыльчивого парня, Дерек схватил его за воротник рубашки и, притянув ближе, поцеловал. Стайлз на долю секунды замер, ощущая на своих губах жар губ Дерека, и вздрогнул, почувствовав, как между губ настойчиво прошелся язык, вторгаясь на чужую территорию. 

 

Стайлз чуть склонил голову набок и попытался отстраниться, но Дерек держал крепко. Разозлившись, Стайлз прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу и, потянув на себя, отпустил. Губы вновь слились в настойчивом, пылком поцелуе. Руки Стайлза скользнули по бокам Дерека, спине, плечам, коснулись шеи, взъерошили волосы на затылке и вернулись на бедра. 

 

— Блять, — вырвалось у Стайлза, стоило только Дереку немного отстраниться. — Ненавижу тебя.

 

— Отлично, — сказал Дерек. — Расходимся?

 

— Не-а. 

 

Стайлз отвел руки Дерека от воротника своей рубашки и поцеловал его, встречая отклик, провел ладонями по торсу, груди, чувствуя, как сквозь тонкую майку просачивается жар тела. Руки Стайлза остановились на голых плечах Дерека, большие пальцы скользнули под лямки майки и замерли. 

 

Дерек положил ладони на бедра Стайлза и его притянул ближе, хмыкнул, разрывая поцелуй.

 

— Помощь нужна? 

 

Стайлз удивлённо глянул на него и смутился, но рук не убрал. Дерек вздохнул, забрался двумя пальцами за пояс джинсов Стайлза и потянул на себя, отступая. 

 

— Раздевайся, — сказал он. 

 

Стайлз послушно стянул с плеч расстёгнутую рубашку, и она с шорохом упала на пол. Вслед за ней приземлилась футболка, оставляя Стайлза полуобнаженным. Дерек посмотрел ему в глаза и, не останавливаясь, поцеловал Стайлза. 

 

Тот отстранился от Хейла и спросил:

 

— Это твой гвоздь программы? 

 

— Что именно? 

 

— Ходьба задом наперёд, — сказал Стайлз.

 

— И откуда такие мысли? 

 

— Ты не оборачиваешься. Идёшь так уверенно, что можно подумать, будто это твой не первый поход. 

 

— Хм, — протянул Дерек. — Ладно, умник, а как тебе такой поворот? 

 

Задать вопрос Стайлз не успел — Дерек дернул его на себя и отступил в сторону, поставив подножку. Стайлз полетел вперёд, пытаясь ухватиться за что-нибудь, и рухнул на кровать. Он перевернулся на спину и увидел, как Дерек, подцепив край майки, стянул её через голову и бросил в сторону. 

 

— Завидуй молча, — едва заметно улыбнулся Дерек, заметив, как Стайлз открывает рот с намерением что-то сказать. 

 

Расправившись с застежкой и стянув со Стайлза джинсы с бельем, Дерек медленно встал на колени и, положив ладони Стайлзу под колени, потянул на себя, оказываясь между разведенными в стороны стройными ногами. 

 

— Если будет неприятно, то в любой момент сможешь всё остановить, — предупредил Дерек. 

 

— Я помню, — отозвался Стайлз. 

 

Дерек едва ощутимо коснулся губами крайней плоти, медленно провел языком от основания до головки, обхватил губами ствол и взял глубже, помогая себе рукой. 

 

Стайлз судорожно вдохнул, зажмурившись и сжимая в кулаке покрывало. Дерек отстранился, пуская в ход руки. 

 

— Это всего лишь губы, Стайлз. 

 

— И язык, — выдавил Стайлз.

 

— Больше губы. Только губы, а ты уже готов кончить. 

 

— Просто губы, ага. Губы прямо на... о-о-ох... 

 

У Стайлза перехватило дыхание, когда Дерек снова обхватил стояк губами и медленно скользнул ниже. Стайлз, не сдержавшись, простонал и запрокинул голову, что не осталось без внимания Дерека. 

 

— Стайлз, куда ты смотришь?

 

— Никуда. 

 

— Ты закрыл глаза? — спросил Дерек. Стайлз лишь кивнул головой. — Ты там сейчас представляешь себе девушку на моем месте? 

 

— Нет.

 

Стайлз приоткрыл глаза и вперился взглядом в потолок. 

 

— Смотреть на меня тебе никто не запрещал, — сказал Дерек. 

 

Стайлз приподнялся на локтях и опустил взгляд вниз, и на долю секунды ему показалось, что Дерек специально смотрел ему в глаза, когда обхватил губами его член и взял в рот почти целиком. Стайлз простонал сквозь зубы и распластался на кровати, чувствуя, как губы Дерека скользят по крайней плоти.

 

Стайлз закрыл глаза и представил на месте Дерека... Дерека. Сомкнув веки, Стайлз в красках представил, как Хейл делает то или иное движение. По телу пробежала дрожь, и Стайлз коснулся ладони Дерека, что лежала на его бедре, привлекая внимание. 

 

— Я тут... Я сейчас… — сбивчиво пробормотал он. 

 

Дерек отстранился и предоставил дело рукам, доводя Стайлза до оргазма. 

 

— Ванная прямо и направо, — сказал Дерек и упал на кровать рядом со Стайлзом.

## ***

## 

Стефан внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Дженим заваривает чай и отставляет заварник, вытаскивая на стол чашки и ложки. Движения его были плавными, ровными, уверенными, лишь временами руки его чуть подрагивали, выдавая тревожные мысли. 

 

— Значит «трава, которая уносит в небеса», — протянул Стефан. 

 

— Да. Был ещё вариант «адский косяк», но он не прижился. 

 

— И что ж это за трава такая, что из адской стала райской? 

 

Дженим разлил по чашкам чай и присел на свое место. 

 

— Ты не представляешь, как скучно жилось той команде по бейсболу, — начал он. — И развлечением, помимо самого бейсбола, у них была эта игра. В один коробок Бойд укладывал два косяка и предлагал двум людям вытянуть тот, что смотрел на него. Казалось бы, ничего сложного, но конфетка оказалась с начинкой из горчицы. Косяк с травой получал только один игрок. 

 

— Почему? — нахмурился Стефан. — Тянули-то оба. 

 

— А где гарантия, что каждый вытянул косяк с травой? 

 

— Объясни-ка. 

 

— В коробке только один косяк с марихуаной, а второй напичкан неизвестно чем. Зная Бойда, он мог сделать косяк с травой для газона или укропом, — сказал Дженим. — Так что, в этом коробке напоминание о былых деньках. 

 

Стефан засмеялся. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Отодвинув чашку с чаем, Стефан взял в руки коробок и протянул его Джениму. 

 

— Как насчёт вспомнить былое и показать мне, как это делается? — игриво спросил Стефан. 

 

Дженим удивлённо посмотрел на гостя и фыркнул. 

 

— Серьёзно? — спросил он. — Ты находишься в доме шерифа и предлагаешь играть прямо тут? У этого человека самый острый нюх. Ты-то смоешься до утра, а я останусь. 

 

— Предлагаю улицу. Чёрный ход есть? 

 

Дженим указал себе за спину. Стефан проследил за пальцем и заметил дверь. Улыбнувшись, он подался вперёд, опершись на локоть, и тихо спросил:

 

— Так, что скажешь? 

 

Дженим опустил взгляд и облизнул губы. 

 

— На улице холодно. 

 

— А мы сядем рядышком и будем укуренными выть на луну, — продолжал искушать Стефан. 

 

— И замерзнем, и заболеем. 

 

— А мы будем сидеть близко-близко. 

 

— И всё равно замерзнем.

 

— Ну давай же. Я знаю, ты хочешь. 

 

Дженим вздохнул. 

 

— С одним условием. 

 

— Что случается в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе, — подмигнул Стефан. 

 

— Даже, если это случается в Бикон Хиллс? 

 

— Сегодня у нас собственный Лас-Вегас с травой и укропом. 

 

— Если Стайлз узнает, что мы тут скурили его косяки, он нас утопит в чае, — предупредил Дженим. 

 

Стефан улыбнулся и постучал пальцами по крышке стола. 

 

— Если узнает. 

 

— Там действительно прохладно. 

 

— А мы немножко. 

 

Дженим вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. Ему определённо не хотелось сидеть со Стефаном плечом к плечу, да ещё и накуренными. С другой стороны, вечер действительно был слишком длинным. 

 

— Надеюсь, Стайлз не вернется через пять минут... 

 

Стефан, довольный косвенным согласием, встал со стула и направился к двери. 

 

— Тогда придётся с ним делиться. — Стефан обхватил ладонью шарообразную ручку, крутанул и потянул на себя, открывая дверь. — Идем. 

 

— Подожди, я куртку принесу. 

 

Дженим поднялся на ноги и отправился в прихожую. Сняв с вешалки куртку Стефана, он вернулся на кухню, где не застал мужчину. На столе Дженим нашёл оставленный Стефаном коробок, а на полке спички и прихватил их с собой, направившись к выходу. Приоткрыв дверь, он увидел Стефана, сидящего на пороге. Немного подумав, Дженим набросил ему на плечи куртку и, ступив в сгущающиеся сумерки, прикрыл дверь, присел рядом.

 

— Спасибо, — сказал Стефан, глянув на Дженима. 

 

— Не за что. 

 

Дженим зябко поежился и вновь открыл коробок. Внутри по-прежнему лежало две самокрутки. 

 

— Почему свою куртку не взял? — спросил Стефан.

 

— В отличие от некоторых, я думаю о последствиях. — Дженим протянул коробок Стефану. — Тяни. 

 

Стефан пару секунд смотрел на Дженима, потом вытянул косяк и покрутил между пальцами. Дженим протянул ему спички, но Стефан отказался. Зажав косяк между губами, он стянул куртку и вытащил из внутреннего кармана зажигалку. Дженим вытянул вторую самокрутку и убрал пустой коробок. Косяк Стефана, перекочевал изо рта в руку, оказавшись сжатым пальцами руки с ровным загаром. 

 

— Так, что дальше? — спросил Стефан. 

 

— Поджигаем и проверенным способом определяем, кто победил. 

 

— Хм. На счёт три. 

 

— Раз. — Дженим приготовил спички. 

 

— Два. — Стефан прихватил губами самокрутку. 

 

— Три. 

 

Щелкнула зажигалка, чиркнула спичка. Чиркнула спичка. И потухла. Чиркнула другая спичка, но не зажглась. Дженим выругался. 

 

— Не порть момент, — попросил Стефан.

 

Он щелкнул зажигалкой. На секунду мелькнул огонёк, тут же погаснув. Стефан внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Дженим чиркает спичками о терку на боковой стороне коробка и с досадой бросает потухшие спички на траву. В конце концов ему это надоело. 

 

— Подержи, — сказал Стефан, вкладывая в ладонь Дженима зажигалку и забирая спички. — Готов? 

 

Дженим, взяв зажигалку в правую руку, кивнул. 

 

— Три! — скомандовал Стефан. 

 

Чиркнула спичка, щелкнула зажигалка. Щелкнула зажигалка, выплевывая искры, и затихла. 

 

— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — спросил Стефан, не выпуская изо рта самокрутку. 

 

— У тебя спичка...

 

Стефан ойкнул и отбросил спичку, посмотрел на пальцы, что держали спичку, в поисках ожога, но на коже не было и следа. Вздохнув, он отложил спички и забрал у Дженима зажигалку. 

 

— Раз уж с огнём ты не ладишь, будем прикуривать от моей зажигалки одновременно.

 

Стефан постарался сделать так, чтобы они оба смогли дотянуться до огонька и щелкнул зажигалкой. 

 

Они прикурили. Оба зашлись в кашле.

 

У Стефана сложилось впечатление, что он вот-вот выплюнет лёгкие, возмущенные таким обращением. Затушив косяк о подошву кроссовка, он глянул на Дженима. Тот благополучно пережил приступ, и першение в горле слабело, оставляя после себя странный привкус во рту. 

 

— Мы что же, оба проиграли? — недоумевал Стефан. 

 

— Не знаю как ты, а я так точно не выиграл, — просипел Дженим. 

 

— Дай-ка попробую. 

 

Косяк из рук Дженима перекочевал к Стефану. Осторожно затянувшись, он задержал дыхание и выдохнул через нос. Для него першение в горле было сравнимо с ласковым ветерком. Стефан улыбнулся, чувствуя, как птица, именуемая лёгкостью, зацепила его одним крылом. 

 

— Ты выиграл, — сказал он и вернул самокрутку. 

 

— Нет.

 

Стефан привалился к Джениму, плечо к плечу, бедро к бедру. 

 

— Поверь, Дженим, тебе достался не укроп. 

 

— Серьезно? — Дженим скептически глянул на Стефана.

 

— Да, — протянул Стефан. — А ты просто курить не умеешь.

 

— Не больно-то и хотелось.

 

Стефан забрал у Дженима самокрутку и затянулся ещё раз, уже смелее. Запрокинув голову, он выдохнул дым и повернулся лицом к Джениму, который с каплей любопытства наблюдал за ним, подрагивая от холода. Вернув самокрутку Джениму, Стефан поднял с травы куртку и набросил её мерзляку на плечо. Дженим поежился, чувствуя ощутимый холод от кожи куртки и, казалось, задрожал ещё сильнее.

 

— Я же тебе куртку принес, — упрекнул он Стефана.

 

— А я тебя из дома вытащил. И вообще, это моя куртка. Что хочу, то и делаю с ней.

 

— И как тебе не холодно?

 

— А я мини-печка, мне и зимой тепло, и летом не жарко. — Стефан глянул на Дженима. — Тепло?

 

— У тебя куртка не греет ни фига.

 

— Посмею не согласиться…

 

— Тебе и без неё тепло, а она только защищает от ветра.

 

— Это щас что, обида промелькнула?

 

— Нет, большая радость от бренного существования на этой планетке.

 

— Ты сколько затяжек сделать успел?

 

— Где-то… парочку. — Дженим глянул на косяк в попытке определить, сколько же дыма он пропустил через свои легкие.

 

— Дай сюда, мелочь.

 

— Ишь чего удумал! Мой косяк.

 

— Ты как со старшими разговариваешь? — негодовал Стефан.

 

— Ты подбил меня на веселый вечер в компании травы, а теперь вспомнил, что ты старший? Ну ты и…

 

— Дженим, тебе уже хватит.

 

Дженим показательно затянулся, глядя на Стефана, задержал дыхание и заговорил, выдыхая дым.

 

— Ты первый начал.

 

— Значит, я закончу, — сказал Стефан и отобрал у Дженима самокрутку. Немного подумав, он затянулся.

 

— Лгун! — негодующе воскликнул Дженим и ткнул мужчину кулаком под ребра. 

 

Стефан закашлялся и удивленно посмотрел на Дженима.

 

— А был таким тихим, спокойным…

 

— Ты меня заморозил — раз, отобрал мой косяк — два, так ещё и ругаешься.

 

— Тиши–тише! Ты мне ещё тут сцену ревности устрой!

 

— Я б закатил скандал, если бы мы встречались, но поскольку мы и знакомы шапочно, и ты не в моем вкусе, то смею предположить, что нечто, именуемое отношениями, нам не светит, а значит, и сцены ревности я права не имею закатывать, — протараторил Дженим.

 

— Я начинаю понимать, почему ты отказывался от игры, — ошеломленно сказал Стефан.

 

— У меня слишком длинный язык.

 

— Я бы поспорил.

 

— Нет, в самом деле, у меня слишком длинный язык и единственная извилина в голове.

 

— Единственный минус, который я замечаю, — ты слишком быстро говоришь.

 

— Это ты говоришь слишком медленно.

 

— Дженим, официально заявляю: тебе нельзя курить траву!

 

— Поздно, — тихо сказал Дженим. — Отдай косяк.

 

— Чтоб ты заговорил ещё быстрее? Вот уж нет уж!

 

— Это у тебя реакция заторможенная! Ты уже готовенький, а мне ещё можно. Отдай, говорю!

 

Завязалась нешуточная борьба, в конце которой самокрутка была успешно потеряна, куртка свалилась на траву и там же осталась, а новоиспеченные друзья уже сидели в обнимку и пытались угадать созвездия на темном полотне неба.

 

Ночь вступила в свои права.


	13. Chapter 13

Утро для тройки неутомимых авантюристов настало внезапно. Первым проснулся Стефан. Лежа на спине, определенно на чем-то твердом, он зевнул, не открывая глаз. В целом ему было хорошо, а неприятные ощущения компенсировались кем-то теплым, что прижимался к его боку. Стефан крепче обнял грелку и приоткрыл один глаз — посмотреть кто же там такой у него под боком. Сначала он увидел лишь размытые очертания человека, но, присмотревшись, понял, что обнимает Дженима.

 

Осторожно оглядевшись, стараясь не потревожить парня, Стефан понял, что лежат они на полу. Если судить по тому, что под ногами ступени были, а над головой отсутствовали, то получалось, что парни лежали на площадке на втором этаже.

 

«Вау, — подумал Стефан. — Спать на полу в обнимку с сыном шерифа. Да, давненько у меня чего-то интересного не происходило…»

 

Ход его мыслей нарушил Дженим. Пошевелившись, он закинул ногу Стефану на бедро и положил голову тому на грудь.

 

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Дженим и затих.

 

Стефан вздохнул и уж было собрался будить наглеца, как вдруг внизу хлопнула входная дверь.

 

Дженим вздрогнул всем телом и поднял голову, прислушиваясь. Внизу между тем послышались шорохи, будто кто-то действительно зашел в дом. Тихо щелкнул замок в двери, негромко стукнули ключи о тумбочку у входа. Оглядевшись, Дженим быстро сообразил, где он лежит, но не сразу понял, на ком. Бросив взгляд выше, он разглядел только очертания человека, память услужливо напомнила, что в гостях вчера был Стефан. Сложив детали воедино, Дженим тихо-тихо шепнул:

 

— Отец.

 

На первом этаже послышались шаги.

 

Перепугавшись до таких чертей, каких по пьяни в жизни не увидишь, Стефан попытался тихо помочь Джениму подняться на ноги и самому при этом встать. Вышло это неплохо, если забыть о нескольких неудачных попытках, которые могли увенчаться падением кубарем с лестницы одного из гуляк. Кое-как встав, они завернули за угол и, споткнувшись, упали.

 

Пока они вставали, пытались рассмотреть предмет, о который запнулись. Дженим сам чуть не заорал, когда увидел, что это человек, но тот его остановил.

 

— Ещё минутку, Джен, — пробормотал человек голосом Стайлза.

 

Глубоко вздохнув, Дженим усилием воли сдержал врущийся наружу истерический смех. Однако времени на веселье не было.

 

— Его надо отсюда убрать, — шепнул Дженим.

 

Стефан схватил Стайлза и быстрым шагом направился за Дженимом. Тот влетел в комнату брата и стянул с кровати покрывало, достал из шкафа одеяло и положил его на кресло.

 

— Положи его на кровать, — скомандовал Дженим. — Накрой одеялом с головой и прячься.

 

— Куда, блин? — возмутился Стефан.

 

— Хоть на Марс. Если, конечно, не желаешь познакомиться с шерифом лично.

 

Дженим тихонько вышел из комнаты и, прикрыв за собой дверь, судя по тихим шагам, отправился в соседнюю.

 

Стефан свалил Стайлза на кровать, едва его не уронив на пол, кое-как укрыл одеялом и стал оглядываться в поисках укрытия. Услышав тяжелые шаги в коридоре, он едва не взвыл от отчаяния и подумал, что в комнате слишком душно. Он было подумал, что стоило бы открыть окно, но времени на это совершенно не было, и тогда на мгновение ему показалось, что над его головой зажглась лампочка. 

 

Стефан ринулся к окну, открыл его настежь и кое-как вылез наружу. Холодный воздух заставил толпу мурашек пробежать по его телу, а зубы застучать так, будто их обладатель сейчас находился не в Бикон Хиллс, а на Антарктиде, причем голышом.

 

На улице светало. Небо уже светлело, на горизонте показался первый лучик солнца. Этого хватило лишь на то, чтобы разглядеть рельефную крышу. Осторожно выдохнув, Стефан медленно прошел по крыше вдоль стены, замер рядом с соседним окном. Он прислушивался в попытке уловить хоть какой-то звук, который мог бы пояснить, что происходит в доме, но ветер всё перебивал. 

 

Окно, из которого он вылез, закрылось с негромким стуком, и Стефан заглянул в то, рядом с которым стоял. Приглядевшись, он увидел Дженима, сидящего на кровати, завернувшись в одеяло. Выпрямившись, Стефан три раза с большими перерывами постучал по стеклу и стал ждать.

 

Не прошло и минуты, как окно отрылось. Стефан осторожно влез в комнату и оказался стоящим рядом с Дженимом. Глянув друг на друга, они прыснули и тут же зажали друг другу рот ладонями, прислушались. Дальше по коридору раздавались приглушенные, едва слышные шорохи и неразборчивое бормотание.

 

Дженим тихо прошел к двери и закрыл её. В комнате разлилась небывалая тишина. Стефан беззвучно рассмеялся, плечи его подрагивали. Джениму это было хорошо видно на фоне светлеющего утреннего неба. Подойдя ближе, он, щурясь, смотрел на знакомого и не мог сдержать смеха. Тихого-тихого, едва слышного даже в комнате, ни то что в доме.

 

Дженим присел на кровать, и рядом с ним сел Стефан. 

 

— Знаешь, в подростковые годы Дерек называл меня «Сорви-не-та-голова», — тихо сказал он. — Однако даже то, что я проворачивал тогда ни в какое сравнение не идёт с этой ночью.

 

— Чем же таким она отличается от твоих приключений в молодости? 

 

— Я ещё не старый! И я ещё никогда не бегал от родителей человека, которого знаю совсем ничего. В шкафу сидел, под кроватью прятался, со скоростью света одевался, даже в кустах под окном голым стоял... Но убегать от шерифа с его сыном, в его же доме, неся на руках его второго сына, и потом ещё шагать по крыше почти на ощупь... — Стефан покачал головой. — Чувствую себя таким... 

 

— Подростком?

 

Стефан посмотрел на Дженима, встречая внимательный взгляд сощуренных глаз. Было непривычно видеть его без очков. 

 

— Да, — кивнул Стефан. — Таким мелким задротом в очках с косяками. 

 

Он взъерошил Джениму волосы. Тот фыркнул, отталкивая руку. 

 

— Очень смешно. 

 

— Кстати, где очки? 

 

— А... А куртка? 

 

Повисла пауза, новоиспеченные друзья смотрели друг на друга, и на лице Дженима всё отчётливее проступал ужас. 

 

— Косяк, — сказал он. 

 

— Он не найдёт, — сказал Стефан. 

 

— Зато спалит твою куртку. Стоит ему выйти на улицу, как он узнает, что кто-то у нас чай распивал, а при ближайшем рассмотрении окажется, что чай был волшебным. 

 

— Без паники. Он же должен выспаться, хоть немного, а до тех пор он не увидит куртки. 

 

— К чёрту. — Дженим поднялся на ноги и протянул руку Стефану. — Ты сидишь тут или идёшь со мной? 

 

Стефан несколько секунд смотрел на него снизу вверх, после чего ухватился за протянутую руку и встал. 

 

— Идём спасать мир от разъяренного шерифа. Ну и косяки попутно. 

 

Дженим пожал руку Стефана и улыбнулся, когда его руку сжали в ответ. 

 

В следующие минуты парочка авантюристов осторожно прошагала по коридору, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, спустилась по ступеням лестницы, где обнаружились очки, и выругалась про себя, когда под ногой в очередной раз тут или там скрипели ступеньки. Однако вскоре дом едва не задрожал от храпа шерифа. Стефан с Дженимом переглянулись и, облегченно вздохнув, чуть ли не бегом направились к чёрному ходу.

 

На пороге по-прежнему лежали два спичечных коробка и зажигалка. Чуть поодаль на траве была расстелена косуха Стефана. Дженим быстро схватил её и, перетащив к порогу, стал искать косяк с травой. Стефан нашёл тот косяк, который выпал ему, показал его Джениму, чтоб не паниковал, и сунул к себе в карман куртки. Ногой Стефан кое-как стряхнул пепел с травы и подключился к поискам второго косяка. Они облазили каждый уголок, каждый закуток, каждую травинку у порога, но всё оказалось тщетным. Самокрутки нигде не было. 

 

Дженим сел на порог и обреченно наблюдал за Стефаном, который упорно искал косяк.

 

— Я пропал. Нет, серьезно, я пропал. Если отец найдет тут то, что мы найти не смогли, то он меня повесит.

 

Стефан с довольным видом сел рядом с ним, сложив ладони так, что было видно только внешнюю их сторону.

 

— Я смотрю, ты доволен этим как удав, — продолжал говорить Дженим, недовольно глянув на друга.

 

— Этим — нет, а вот этим… — Стефан сложил ладони лодочкой, — вполне себе.

 

Дженим поправил очки и увидел в его ладонях остатки косяка.

 

— Бог ты мой…

 

— Ну что ж ты так официально… — довольно хмыкнул Стефан. — Можно просто Стефан.

 

— Ты нашел его.

 

— Надо было просто немного подождать, когда солнце взойдет.

 

Дженим на радостях поцеловал Стефана в щеку и тут же смущенно отстранился, забрал сырую самокрутку.

 

— Прости, не сдержался.

 

— Кажется, я начинаю к этому привыкать… — Стефан задумчиво потер щеку. — Спрячешь в коробок? — Он кивнул на косяк в руке Дженима.

 

— Да.

 

Найдя позади себя коробок от спичек для розжига камина, Дженим сунул в него остатки самокрутки и закрыл его. Немного подумав, он протянул коробок Стефану.

 

— Может тебе ещё пригодится, — сказал Дженим.

 

Стефан взял коробок и покрутил в руках.

 

— Спасибо.

 

— Тебе спасибо.

 

— Что Стайлзу скажешь? — спросил Стефан после небольшой паузы.

 

— Отдам ему свои косяки и скажу, что так и было.

 

Стефан удивленно посмотрел на Дженима.

 

— Твои косяки?

 

— О. Ты думал, что Бойд сделал подарок только Стайлзу? — спросил Дженим. — Нет конечно.

 

— И почему тогда ломался?

 

— Ну, знаешь ли… Не привык я в компании незнакомого человека проводить время. Тем более, ты уже видел, что со мной делает трава.

 

— У тебя не длинный язык, — припомнив их разговор ночью, сказал Стефан.

 

— Длинный, вообще-то. 

 

— Мы можем спорить до бесконечности, да? — вздохнул Стефан.

 

— Ты первый начинаешь.

 

— Вот опять.

 

— Это всё потому, что ты упрямый, — сказал Дженим.

 

— Не я один.

 

— Стефан, прекрати.

 

— Сам прекрати.

 

— Тш-ш-ш-ш!

 

— Не шикай на меня, мелочь! — возмутился Стефан.

 

— Да замолчи ты, наконец! — негодующе шикнул на него Дженим.

 

— Расшипелся тут, вы только посмотрите на него!

 

Дженим пнул Стефана по ноге и отвернулся. Между ними повисла пауза.

 

— Ты там не обиделся? — спросил Стефан.

 

— Нет, — буркнул Дженим.

 

— А чего голос такой?

 

— Какой — такой?

 

— Будто ты меня уже мысленно убил, расчленил и похоронил, а теперь расстроен, что не сделал этого на самом деле.

 

— Это запрещено законом, — с досадой отозвался Дженим.

 

— А если бы не было?

 

— Твой труп бы в жизни не нашли.

 

— И это ты так не обиделся?! — опешил Стефан.

 

— Я не обижен, я зол, — спокойно пояснил Дженим. 

 

— А, ну да. Теперь это так называется. «Я не обиделась, а пошла топор точить»…

 

— Ты меня сейчас так незамысловато назвал девчонкой? 

 

— И за это убьешь? 

 

— За это тебя ждет дополнительный круг ада и особенный набор пыток, — сказал Дженим.

 

Стефан внимательно посмотрел на спокойного Дженима, протирающего запотевшие очки. 

 

— Мне уже бежать на Кубу?

 

Дженим вздохнул, нацепил на нос очки и посмотрел на Стефана

 

— Ты бы хоть из двора этого свалил для начала.

 

— Намек понят.

 

Стефан живо встал, намереваясь смыться по-тихому, и протянул руку Джениму. Тот взглянул на него несколько удивленно, ухватился за широкую ладонь и, кряхтя, поднялся на ноги.

 

— В жизни своей больше не буду спать на полу.

 

— Для заметки: ты больше спал на мне, чем на полу, — сказал Стефан. — Так что не вой, у меня всё болит не меньше твоего. А теперь идем. 

 

Дженим толкнул дверь и осторожно вошел в дом, следом скользнул Стефан. На секунду они замерли, прислушиваясь, и расслабились, когда услышали храп Стилински-старшего. Тихо промчавшись по первому этажу к выходу, новоявленные друзья оказались у входной двери. Дженим аккуратно взял с тумбочки ключи и отпер дверь, пропустил Стефана на улицу и сам вышел следом.

 

— Ладно, мы неплохо провели время, — сказал Дженим, глядя на то, как Стефан выкатывает из-за дома мотоцикл.

 

— Мы уже прощаемся? И не будет затяжки напоследок?

 

— Хочешь, чтоб нас спалили?

 

Стефан остановился неподалеку от Дженима, поставил мотоцикл на подножку и порылся в карманах.

 

— Иди сюда.

 

— Зачем? — насторожился Дженим.

 

— Тебе сложно, что ли? — вздохнул Стефан.

 

— Мы опять спорим.

 

Стефан поманил Дженима пальцем, и тот поддался. Молча приблизившись, Дженим встал в шаге от мотоцикла и неуверенно замер.

 

— Ещё ближе, — попросил Стефан.

 

Дженим несмело шагнул, оказываясь почти вплотную к мужчине, и вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение к своей руке. Сердце чуть ускорило бег. Стефан обхватил ладонь Дженима, поднял её на уровень груди и вложил в неё что-то. Дженим было опустил взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на вещь, но Стефан его остановил.

 

— Не смотри.

 

Дженим снова посмотрел на него.

 

— Я надеюсь, что ты не подсунешь мне змею.

 

— Извини, не в этот раз. — Стефан отпустил ладонь Дженима и отступил, снял мотоцикл с подножки. — Я заскочу как-нибудь на чай?

 

— Я не против, — сказал Дженим.

 

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Стефан. — А теперь беги в дом, мелочь, пока я не завел мотор, и твой отец не решил меня пристрелить.

 

— Ты не можешь сделать это здесь! — прошипел Дженим.

 

— Поверил, да? — улыбнулся Стефан. — Я немножко прогоню этого красавца по улице, так что шериф не услышит рев рядом с домом.

 

— Точно?

 

— Да, — кивнул Стефан. — А теперь иди в дом и посмотри, что я тебе оставил.

 

Дженим сильнее стиснул ладонь, глядя, как Стефан неспешно катит мотоцикл.

 

— Буду ждать на чай.

 

Стефан на секунду обернулся, с улыбкой посмотрев на Дженима, и продолжил свое дело.

 

— Только очень жди, мелочь. А то я же старый, склероз и всё такое…

 

Дженим фыркнул.

 

— Удачно добраться, старикашка.

 

Стефан тихо рассмеялся и свернул с подъездной дорожки на асфальт дороги. За его спиной уже вовсю светило солнце, озаряя округу.

 

Ночь сдала свои позиции перед ясным утром.


	14. Chapter 14

Для Джона утро принесло несколько открытий. Сначала он заметил, что если раньше прихрамывал и хватался за спину только Стайлз, то теперь и Дженим стал гримасничать, когда ходил. Расспросы, однако, ничего не дали, и оставалось лишь догадываться, что произошло в отсутствие Джона. К необычной привычке добавился общий помятый вид, зверский голод у Дженима и отсутствие аппетита вкупе с мешками под глазами у Стайлза. 

 

Опять же, на расспросы он так и не получил ни единого ответа. У Джона складывалось впечатление, что его сыновья очень хорошо провели вечер. Оставалось надеяться, что гуляли они дома и его заначку не тронули. Позавтракав, он ещё раз попытался узнать, что же случилось, и, не получив ответа, отбыл на работу.

 

Стайлз же продолжил сидеть на кухне с кружкой кофе и ломать голову над очень важным вопросом: почему у него болел бок. Он уже тысячу раз прокрутил в голове вечер, попеременно то краснея, то бледнея. Глядя на такое, Дженим решился поговорить с братом.

 

— Что-то болит?

 

Стайлз едва заметно вздрогнул и залился краской, выходя из ступора.

 

— Да так, ерунда.

 

— Ну, тогда извиняться не буду, — облегченно вздохнул Дженим.

 

— А есть за что? — заинтересовался Стайлз.

 

— Ты помнишь, что было сегодня ночью?

 

— Ты про то, как я вас со Стефаном на лестнице застал?

 

— Что?

 

— Переспрашивать невежливо.

 

— Отвечать вопросом на вопрос тоже, — раздраженно отозвался Дженим. — В каком смысле «застал»?

 

— С чего ж вас так унесло, что ты не помнишь, как обнимался с ним, сидя, можно сказать, у него на коленях?

 

— Это я помню. — Дженим подпер голову рукой. — И не было в этом чего-то такого, о чем стоило бы говорить. Что ещё помнишь?

 

— Как перешагивал через вас, потом присел там за углом, решил послушать ваши философские рассуждения… Кстати, какой толк в том, что вы вели себя, как любовники, но при этом ты там что-то бормотал про то, что он не в твоем вкусе?

 

— Потому что он не в моем вкусе. И мы не любовники, — добавил Дженим. — Ты вырубился под нашу болтовню?

 

— Кажется, да. — Стайлз почесал в затылке. — Но я проснулся в своей кровати. В одежде, правда, но в кровати.

 

— Я тебя поздравляю. Ты вырубился прямо там, на полу, но это ещё не самое ужасное.

 

— Как же я оказался у себя?

 

— В общем, если прикинуть, мы со Стефаном проснулись на лестнице уже утром.

 

— Не-не-не, вас бы папа поймал. И прибил.

 

— Он бы нас всех прибил, если бы мы вовремя не услышали, как внизу хлопнула дверь.

 

— О нет, — выдохнул Стайлз.

 

— Мы подрываемся, бежим в коридор на втором этаже и, заранее прошу прощения, пинаем тебя. 

 

— Так это из-за вас у меня болит бок!

 

— Ты даже не проснулся! Только пробормотал там что-то и опять вырубился! — Дженим перевел дыхание. — В общем, оттащили тебя в твою постель и переждали в моей комнате, когда отец уснет.

 

— У вас бы на это времени не хватило, — возразил Стайлз.

 

— А если учесть, что Стефан из твоей комнаты в мою прошёл по крыше?

 

В комнате повисла тишина. Стайлз о чем-то думал, а Дженим внимательно за ним наблюдал.

 

— Тогда он герой, — сказал Стайлз. — Там же стопудово темно было, как в… Ну ты понял.

 

— И ещё кое-что.

 

— Что же?

 

— Дерек вернул тебе траву?

 

— Да.

 

Дженим, глядя на брата, приподнял брови.

 

— Серьезно?

 

— Да, отдал коробок и всё, дело в шляпе, — пожал плечами Стайлз.

 

— А ты его открывал?

 

— Нет. — Стайлз приосанился. — Чёрт.

 

Он встал с места и, кряхтя и хромая, направился к лестнице. Дженим внимательно слушал быстрый перестук шагов по ступеням, сменившийся топотом на верхнем этаже. Минутная тишина в доме сменилась криком Стайлза:

 

— Твоего ежа! 

 

Дженим в пару глотков допил чай и направился на второй этаж — к брату. Остановившись на пороге его спальни, Дженим наблюдал, как Стайлз беспокойно ходит из угла в угол, прижав к уху телефон. 

 

— Дереку звонишь? — спросил Дженим. 

 

— Сам как думаешь? 

 

— Он тут не причем. 

 

— Ну конечно! — Стайлз бросил мобильный на кровать. — Ты просто не видел, что он мне подсунул! 

 

Дженим оттолкнулся от дверной коробки, шагнув в комнату, и направился к Стайлзу. 

 

— Показывай. 

 

Стайлз поднял с кровати спичечный коробок и выудил листок, свернутый в трубочку, нервно развернул его и протянул брату. Дженим принял бумажку и, взглянув на послание, едва не фыркнул. 

 

«Здравствуй, дорогой! К сожалению, меня похитил злой гений, который просил не называть своего имени. Он говорит, что у тебя есть время до следующего заката для того, чтобы вернуть меня, иначе ты меня больше не увидишь.   
Твоя трава» 

 

Дженим свернул листок и, сжав его между ладонями, посмотрел на Стайлза. 

 

— И это всё? 

 

Стайлз протянул коробок брату, и тот увидел внутри две тонкие сигареты. Вздохнув, Дженим положил внутрь бумажку и закрыл коробок. 

 

— Подожди тут минуту, — попросил он. — И не звони Дереку. 

 

Дженим быстро направился в свою комнату, вытащил свой коробок от спичек для розжига камина из тумбочки, куда положил его ещё рано утром, и вернулся в спальню Стайлза. Постучав боком коробка о ладонь, Дженим бросил его брату. Стайлз покрутил его в руках и открыл. 

 

— Твоё налево... 

 

— Ты вообще прослушиваешь автоответчик? — спокойно спросил Дженим. 

 

— А что там такого важного? 

 

— А ты послушай. Но прежде мне от тебя нужен адрес Хейлов и обещание, что в моё отсутствие, ты не смоешься к Скотту. 

 

— Что ты собрался делать? — поинтересовался Стайлз, закрывая коробок. 

 

— Верну сигареты владельцу. 

 

— Я сам отдам их Дереку. 

 

— Стайлз, они не Дерека. 

 

— Как это? Что у меня за сообщение на автоответчике? 

 

— Послушай. 

 

Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на брата, после чего поднял телефон и стал набирать номер голосовой почты. Спустя минуту он упал на кровать, роняя телефон и сжимая коробок, и пробормотал:

 

— Чёрт, а я там... Чёрт! 

 

Дженим сел прямо на пол рядом с кроватью, глядя на брата. Челюсти того были стиснуты так, что заиграли желваки, губы же сжались в нить, брови были нахмуренны, а взгляд метал молнии. 

 

— Стайлз, что случилось? — осторожно спросил Дженим. 

 

— Ничего серьёзного, если ты об этом, — ответил Стайлз. 

 

— Расскажешь? 

 

На глазах Стайлз будто сдувался. Выражение лица из злобного стало растерянным, а уверенная речь сменилась бормотанием. 

 

— Не думаю. Просто... это слишком... личное, наверное. 

 

— Понятно. 

 

Дженим не спешил уходить. Он прислонился спиной к кровати и стал крутить в руках коробок от Стефана. Спустя некоторое время тишину нарушил Стайлз. Вздохнув, он перевернулся на живот и, упершись лбом в плечо Джениму, тихо заговорил:

 

— Ты мне тоже многого не рассказываешь. 

 

— Ты о многом не спрашиваешь. 

 

— Как-то стремно это. Ты же можешь столько всего скрывать... 

 

— У каждого свои тараканы, — спокойно сказал Дженим. — Ты тоже не рассказывал, из-за чего дрался почти каждый день. 

 

— Значит, если я попрошу, то ты мне всё расскажешь? Или что? 

 

— Балда ты. — Дженим дернул плечом. — Я же рассказал тебе о Дэнни. Если хочешь что-то узнать — спрашивай, а я отвечу. 

 

Стайлз перекатился на спину. Искоса глянув на Дженима, он закусил губу, теребя коробок, и вздохнул. Стайлз отложил коробок. 

 

— Слушай, ты не спрашивал, где я вчера был так долго, — сказал он. 

 

Дженим обернулся и глянул на брата. 

 

— А где ты был? 

 

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и зажмурился. 

 

— Платил по счетам. С меня вчера спросили за все косяки. И это я не только о траве. 

 

— Тебя выпороли? — предположил Дженим.

 

— Нет. 

 

— Что похуже? 

 

— Это с какой стороны посмотреть... 

 

Дженим покрутил в руках коробок и положил его на пол. 

 

— С какой смотришь ты? 

 

— Да всё, вроде бы, было неплохо, но в то же время... — Стайлз поежился и сел на кровати. — Странный был способ расплаты. В смысле, меня же можно было, не знаю, отправить на дополнительные часы общественных работ, а так, блять! Это издевательство чистой воды! Просто взять и вот так... — Стайлз запнулся. — Взять и подложить мне такую свинью, чтоб я переменил мнение о собственной ориентации. 

 

Дженим обернулся, удивлённо посмотрел на красного от смущения Стайлза и сам невольно смутился. 

 

— Постель? 

 

— В какой-то мере. 

 

— Неплохо, говоришь? 

 

— Ты только это уловил? — возмутился Стайлз. 

 

— Нет. Просто, до этого он тебя отшлепал, а теперь... кхм. Долги забирал, и в прошлый раз у тебя встал, а в этот тебе, вроде как, понравилось. Я правильно понял? 

 

— Собственно, да. 

 

— Я могу только догадываться, чем вы там вчера занимались, и насколько он в этом хорош, — вздохнул Дженим.

 

— Именно в такие моменты я тебя хочу придушить, — буркнул Стайлз.

 

— Я тебе ещё пригожусь. Как же ты без мозгов-то поживаешь, если меня убьешь? 

 

Возмущенный Стайлз пихнул Дженима в плечо. 

 

— Зараза. 

 

Дженим фыркнул и встал с пола. 

 

— Адрес Хейлов мне, грешник! — воинственно сказал он. — Устрою там апокалипсис в пробирке! 

 

Стайлз на такое заявление фыркнул и, встав с кровати, отправился на поиски бумажки с адресом. Оставалось надеяться, что квартира Хейлов останется в целости и сохранности.

## ***

## 

Стефан в это солнечное утро радовался выходному и делал зарядку. Стоило бы поспать перед работой в клубе, но мышцы требовали к себе внимания после веселой ночки. Размышляя о том, как всё прошло у Дженима со Стайлзом, он неспешно разминался. 

 

Стефан ещё не пересекался с братом, но предполагал, что при встрече будет всемирный звездец. Мысли на тему бегства к Коре прервал звонок в дверь. Подхватив майку, Стефан отправился узнать, кто пришёл. Он открыл дверь и немало удивился, когда увидел Дженима с очками на голове. Вид у него был более чем решительный. 

 

— Злой гений? — Дженим нацепил очки на нос. — Серьезно? 

 

— Может, зайдешь для начала? — улыбнулся Стефан.

 

Дженим бегло окинул его взглядом с головы до ног, после чего сдвинул очки на кончик носа и отвел взгляд.

 

— Пока не наденешь футболку, я в квартиру ни ногой.

 

— Почему? — спросил Стефан.

 

— Просто надень что-нибудь, если не хочешь пристального внимания к своему прессу.

 

— Мне казалось, я не в твоем вкусе.

 

— А ты почаще полуголым щеголяй! 

 

— Ладно, — протянул Стефан и, глянув на смущенного Дженима, надел майку. — Так лучше?

 

Дженим снова осмотрел его с головы до пояса и довольно кивнул.

 

— Да.

 

Стефан шире открыл дверь и отступил в сторону, пропуская гостя. Дженим осторожно шагнул в квартиру и дождался, когда дверь за ним закроется. Он вытащил из кармана худи спичечный коробок и протянул его Стефану.

 

— Я здесь только за тем, чтобы вернуть его, — сказал Дженим.

 

— Можешь оставить себе. Всё равно он мне не пригодится.

 

— Я зря тащился, что ли? — возмутился Дженим. — Бери коробок, и я пойду.

 

— Могу чаем напоить, но его, — Стефан указал на коробок, — не возьму. Он вообще предназначался Дереку.

 

— Ты идиот.

 

— Уж кто бы говорил! 

 

— Ты даже не попытался узнать, чьи косяки, — напомнил Дженим

 

— Кстати, о барашках, как всё прошло? И ещё, Дерек знает о подставе? — перевел тему Стефан.

 

— Отлично. А насчет Дерека сомневаюсь. Стайлз только сегодня в коробок заглянул. А теперь забирай его, и я пойду. 

 

— Я уже сказал, что не возьму, — сказал Стефан. — А вот чаем напоить обещал.

 

— Не обещал, — поправил его Дженим.

 

— Отказы не принимаются. — Стефан пошел на выход из прихожей. — Ничего не слышу, ничего не знаю.

 

Когда же он скрылся за поворотом, Дженим положил коробок прямо на пол и, выудив из кармана дешевую зажигалку с колесиком, высекающим искры, поставил её сверху. Выпрямившись, Дженим вышел из квартиры и захлопнул за собой дверь. Немного постояв, он покачал головой и поспешил уйти, пока Стефан не обнаружил его пропажи.

 

Сам же Стефан, когда услышал хлопок двери, выглянул в коридор и, не застав Дженима, подошёл к двери, поднял с пола подарок. Открыв дверь и выглянув наружу, Стефан услышал быстрые шаги по ступенькам, разносимые эхом, и закрыл дверь, оказываясь в тишине пустой квартиры. Даже без тщательного осмотра он понял, что зажигалку Дженим оставил ту, которую сегодня получил от Стефана. Открыв коробок, Стефан увидел, что вместо сигарет и послания внутри лежала записка. Он развернул листок и не сдержал смешок. 

 

 **«Дорогой злой гений, ты придурок.  
Табак» **

 

Стефан сложил листок, положил его обратно в коробок, закрыл дверь и отправился на кухню — пить чай. Однако стоило ему достичь конца коридора, как в замочной скважине входной двери завозился ключ, и щелкнул замок, открывая дверь. На пороге показался Дерек. Стефан быстро спрятал коробок в карман и улыбнулся, как ни в чем не бывало.

 

— Опять честь и законопослушность забыл?

 

— Нет, соскучился по твоим шуточкам, — хмуро ответил Дерек. — Значок мой не видел?

 

— Ах, если бы, ах, если бы… — пропел Стефан.

 

— Тогда иди спать.

 

Дерек прошмыгнул мимо брата, бегло оглядываясь в надежде обнаружить пропажу. Стефан молчаливо следовал за ним по пятам, чем не помогал, а только действовал на нервы.

 

— Не стой над душой, — не выдержал Дерек.

 

— Я помочь хочу! — возмутился Стефан.

 

— Ты только мешаешь. Иди отсюда.

 

— Ни за что.

 

Спустя ещё несколько минут тщетных попыток найти значок и бесчисленное количество попыток Дерека отправить Стефана спать, братья чуть не подрались. Ситуацию исправил мобильный Дерека, зазвонив, как оказалось после бесчисленных попыток его отыскать, в спальне, на тумбочке, рядом со значком. Ответить на звонок Дерек, конечно же, не успел, но зато пропажа была найдена. Взглянув на дисплей, Дерек увидел бесчисленное количество пропущенных звонков и одно сообщение. Большая часть вызовов, как оказалось, была от Тёмного Властелина, ещё два от Коры и один от шерифа. Сообщение оказалось тоже от Тёмного Властелина. Немного подумав, Дерек открыл сообщение, недоумевая, что же такого случилось, раз Стайлз так упорно пытался дозвониться. Однако текст послания ничегошеньки не прояснил:

 

**«Прости, Садюга, я номер перепутал.»**

 

— Стефан, — позвал Дерек, выйдя из комнаты.— Вот скажи мне, как можно пятнадцать раз подряд ошибиться номером?

 

— Очень просто, — пожал плечами Стефан. — Сначала ты ошибаешься номером, а потом пытаешься дозвониться, чтоб извиниться, что побеспокоил.

 

Дерек внимательно посмотрел на Стефана, после чего вздохнул.

 

— У вас со Стилински одна извилина на двоих?

 

— Ну, хоть с кем-то! Погоди, у тебя есть номер Дженима?

 

— Нет, Стайлза, — сказал Дерек. — И его ты не получишь. 

 

— Не будь букой, сделай одолжение, а?

 

— Какое?

 

— Достань для меня номер Дженима. — Стефан в предвкушении потер руки.

 

— В тебе снова проснулся тролль? — равнодушно спросил Дерек.

 

— А он и не засыпал.

 

— Я подумаю, — после небольшой паузы сказал Дерек и вышел из квартиры.

 

Стефан хитро улыбнулся и пошел на кухню — пить чай и строить планы по добыче нужной информации и её использовании.

## ***

## 

Днем, сидя в машине у забегаловки в ожидании сотрудника, Дерек позвонил Стайлзу, чтоб узнать номер Дженима. Сначала трубку долго не поднимали, а когда же свершилось чудо, то Стайлз тяжело дышал и скорее выдыхал слова, чем нормально произносил. 

 

— Ты чем там занимаешься? — спросил Дерек. 

 

— Спортом, — отозвался Стайлз, — а что? 

 

— Звучит все иначе. 

 

— Ох... Ты слишком... пошлый, — тихо сказал Стайлз. 

 

— Неужели? В самом деле, Стайлз, я же не один такой. Не прикидывайся паинькой. 

 

— Пошлюга, чего тебе?

 

— Нужен номер твоего брата на случай захвата мира, — серьезно сказал Дерек. 

 

— Будете вместе спасать? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

— Нет, дурашка, втроем захватывать. 

 

Повисла пауза. 

 

— Ладно, — сказал Стайлз, — я пришлю тебе его номер. 

 

— Спасибо. 

 

— И это всё? 

 

— Да. 

 

— Я, между прочим, тебе дам номер телефона Дженима, а это дорогого стоит. 

 

— И чего же ты хочешь? — заинтересовался Дерек. 

 

— Кофе, — после небольшой паузы ответил Стайлз. — Хочу вкусный кофе. Перед смертью не надышишься, но почему бы не напиться? 

 

— Я принесу тебе целый килограмм в зернах. Сегодня же. 

 

— Нет, — протянул Стайлз, — я тут слышал, что ты готовишь зашибатый кофе. Хочу попробовать. 

 

— Он не такой уж замечательный. И кто тебе сказал?

 

— Дженим, а ему — Стефан. Я вот теперь попробовать хочу, так что не отвертишься.

 

— Любопытное создание, — вздохнул Дерек. 

 

— Ну так как? Номер в обмен на кофе. 

 

Дерек с минуту размышлял над предложением и, увидев коллегу, выходящего из кафе, поспешил закончить разговор. 

 

— Завтра днем, — сказал Дерек. — Сегодня я буду уставший. Мало ли, что может случиться... 

 

— Сегодня, — оборвал его Стайлз.

 

— Уверен? 

 

— С меня пирожные. 

 

— Я позвоню, — сказал Дерек. 

 

— До вечера. 

 

Дерек завершил вызов и подумал, что такими темпами Стефана ждет пожизненное рабство. Эта мысль его нисколько не расстроила, только воодушевила на новые подвиги. Поэтому день прошел не так ужасно, как мог бы, и плавно перетек в спокойный вечер. После ужина Дерек позвонил Стайлзу, и они договорились о встрече. Отправив Стефана на работу и пообещав номер Дженима, Дерек стал ждать.

 

Спустя время явился Стайлз с коробкой пирожных, которые на деле оказались вкусными и сами по себе, и в сочетании с кофе, приготовленным Дереком. Когда уже все сладости были съедены, а кофе выпито, Стайлз вызвался помыть посуду. Дерек же сидел за столом и внимательно наблюдал за тем, как непоседа поставил чашки в раковину к турке и, включив воду, приступил к работе. Вздохнув, Дерек встал и снял с крючка за дверью фартук, подошел к Стайлзу.

 

— Прервись на секунду, — попросил Дерек. — Отойди немного от раковины.

 

Стайлз, недоумевая, выполнил просьбу. Перед его глазами на секунду мелькнул цветастый фартук, упавший вниз, зацепившись за его шею широкой лямкой, тесемки, болтающиеся по краям, Дерек завязал у него за спиной.

 

— Всё, — сказал Дерек. — Можешь продолжать.

 

Стайлз шагнул к раковине и продолжил мыть посуду. Дереку отлично было видно, как его руки становились белыми от пены, когда он брал чашку или турку и подносил её под струю воды, и пена сбегала с рук и посуды в сливное отверстие. Дерек ступил ближе, оказываясь вплотную к Стайлзу, и, скользнув руками под фартук, положил ладони ему на бедра, прижимая к себе, и на мгновение коснулся губами светлой кожи шеи. Руки Стайлза дрогнули, едва не выронив чашку. Дерек медленно поднимался поцелуями вверх по открытой шее, пока не добрался до уха. Всего на секунду прикусив губами кромку ушной раковины, он едва ощутимо поводил кончиками пальцев по бедрам Стайлза.

 

— Стайлз, зачем ты мне звонил утром?

 

Стайлз напрягся. Он обещал Джениму, что не расскажет о шутке Стефана.

 

— Номером ошибся. — Стайлз выключил воду. — Подашь полотенце?

 

— Не ври мне, — сказал Дерек.

 

Ладони его поползли вверх, задирая край футболки и проникая под ткань, большими пальцами касаясь оголенной кожи. Стайлз мокрыми пальцами впился в его руки, не позволяя двинуться.

 

— Стой.

 

Дерек коснулся губами уха Стайлза, обжигая чувствительную кожу шепотом:

 

— Поздно. Я тебя предупреждал. Ты не послушал, заявился сюда весь такой сладкий. 

 

— Недотрах? — тихо спросил Стайлз. 

 

— Хронический. Особенно, когда я уставший и рядом кто-то такой соблазнительный. И упертый. 

 

— Ты пьян.

 

— Нет. Я просто тебя хочу. 

 

— Как откровенно... 

 

— Я хочу тебя, — прошептал Дерек прямо в ухо Стайлзу. 

 

— Да пожалуйста! 

 

— Серьёзно? — Дерек немного отстранился. 

 

— Нет конечно. 

 

Стайлз ослабил хватку и чуть повернул голову к Дереку. 

 

— Развяжи фартук, а? — попросил Стайлз. 

 

Дерек медленно скользнул пальцами по его бедрам к ягодицам и вверх по пояснице, подхватывая тесемки фартука. Несколько секунд ушло на борьбу с узлом, прежде чем ткань поддалась, и две ленты разошлись в стороны. 

 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Стайлз.

 

— И это всё? — спросил Дерек. 

 

— Я помыл посуду. Мы в расчете.

 

— Отлично. — Дерек отступил и пошёл на выход. — Фартук за дверью повесишь. 

 

— А полотенце где? 

 

Дерек остановился, стянул полотенце с крючка за дверью и, обернувшись, бросил его Стайлзу. 

 

— Спасибо, — сказал Стайлз, поймав полотенце. 

 

— Пожалуйста. 

 

Стайлз вытер руки и спросил: 

 

— И это всё твоё упорство? 

 

Дерек внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза и заметил приподнятые уголки губ. 

 

— Что? 

 

Стайлз отложил полотенце и снял фартук, сжал его в руках. 

 

— Может, поговорим? 

 

— Иди домой, Стайлз. 

 

Дерек развернулся и направился к выходу. Стайлз же остался на месте. 

 

— Не сегодня, — сказал он. 

 

— Завязывай с шуточками, и пойдем. 

 

— Я не шучу. 

 

— Ты наказан, — напомнил Дерек. 

 

— Был. Сегодня я официально признан свободным и по официальной версии отмечаю со Скоттом предпоследнюю ночь свободы перед учебой. 

 

— А на деле? — осторожно спросил Дерек, направившись к Стайлзу. 

 

— Ну, не знаю... Я вот думаю, сколько у тебя кофе? 

 

— Катастрофически мало. 

 

— Какая жалость, — пробормотал Стайлз, глядя на Дерека, остановившегося рядом. — Я планировал не спать всю ночь. Что же теперь делать?

 

Дерек вплотную приблизился к нему и, положив ладони ему на талию, притянул ближе, медленно поглаживая кожу сквозь ткань. Дерек посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза, отметив, что зрачки того шире, чем могли бы быть. 

 

— Есть один способ, но ты от него отказался.

 

— Это какой же? — Стайлз чуть вскинул подбородок. 

 

— Ты, я, постель и вся ночь в нашем распоряжении. 

 

— Ты всё ещё хочешь меня? 

 

— Не сомневайся. 

 

— Скажи это, — попросил Стайлз. 

 

Дерек приблизился ещё больше, скользнул ладонями на ягодицы Стайлза, коснулся губами его уха. 

 

— Я хочу тебя. Хочу увидеть, как ты пошлешь к чёрту эту свою скромность. Хочу, чтоб даже соседи покраснели до корней волос от твоих стонов и криков. И если ты сейчас же не уйдешь, то можешь не надеяться, что я буду паинькой.

 

— Я уже говорил, что я ужасно любопытный? — спросил Стайлз.

 

— Нет, это я сказал, — сказал Дерек. — И твое любопытство тебя и погубит.

 

— Кажется, уже, — пробормотал Стайлз.


	15. Chapter 15

На следующий день Дженим проснулся от вибрации под щекой — он снова уснул на телефоне. Глянув на дисплей, сощурив глаза, Дженим недовольно пробурчал что-то о «чертовых жаворонках» и отправил телефон на прикроватную тумбочку. Он улегся поудобнее и задремал.

 

Однако не прошло и минуты, прежде чем телефон коротко завибрировал снова. Недовольно перевернувшись на другой бок, Дженим натянул одеяло на голову. Он бы с радостью послал неизвестного, но теперь проснулась отличительная черта их семьи — любопытство, а это означало, что сон не придёт, пока Дженим не узнает, кто там шлет СМС с утра пораньше. 

 

Он упорно боролся с этим желанием, но за него всё решил неизвестный. Телефон коротко завибрировал, оповещая хозяина о новом сообщении, и затих. Дженим выглянул из-под одеяла, уставился на телефон как на врага всего человечества и быстро, боясь передумать, схватил его, затащил под одеяло. Пошарив по тумбочке, Дженим нашёл очки и нацепил их.

 

Судя по уведомлению, ему пришло три СМС с неизвестного номера. Открыв диалог, он подумал, что это самая бредовая шутка из всех, которые он только видел. 

 

**«Доброе утро, пташка :* как спалось?»**

 

**«Ой, я наверно разбудил тебя... Извини :)»**

 

**«Ты обиделась? :(»**

 

Дженим посмотрел вниз и, убедившись, что за ночь не отрастил сиськи и не откинул яйца, начал сомневаться в адекватности отправителя сообщений. Немного подумав, он решил забить на такую ерунду, но телефон снова завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении. Открыв послание, Дженим увидел, что оно с того же неопознанного номера. Текст же его заинтересовал куда больше. 

 

**«Ты обиделся?* (прости Т9)»**

 

— Ни черта не понимаю, — пробормотал Дженим. — Ты вообще кто? Я тебя не знаю. Иди на фиг. 

 

Выключив на телефоне вибрацию, он отправил его на тумбочку, туда же положил очки и отправился спать дальше. 

 

Спустя пару часов, когда Дженим проснулся окончательно, на телефоне была целая куча сообщений от неизвестного. Были и мольбы о прощении, и попытки разговорить, и море флирта. Решив, что если не обращать на это внимания, то проблема растворится, Дженим отложил телефон и направился в ванную. 

 

Утро прошло тихо-мирно, если не считать Стайлза, который заявился ближе к полудню. Потрепанный, но при этом в какой-то степени довольный жизнью, он то тут, то там светил засосами и недовольно морщился при любом резком движении. 

 

Дженим, когда увидел огромный засос на шее Стайлза, сначала пошутил насчет того, что вечеринка со Скоттом удалась, а потом подумал вслух о том, как отреагирует на такое отец. В итоге было решено, что тут потребуется немного тонального крема, и вторая половина дня ушла на то чтобы перерыть вещи Дженима, отыскать крем и скрыть отметину на шее Стайлза.

 

За всей этой суетой Дженим уже и забыл о незнакомце, что донимал его утром сообщениями. Однако вечером тот вновь о себе напомнил. 

 

Сидя на кухне с томиком Шекспира и ожидая, когда закипит вода в кастрюле, Дженим услышал вибрацию телефона, лежащего рядом на столе. Глянув на дисплей, он сначала попытался вспомнить обладателя номера, но дело не увенчалось успехом, и Дженим открыл сообщение.

 

**«Пташечка как думаешь ночь сегодня будет холодной?»**

 

Дженим вздохнул и, отложив телефон, вернулся к чтению. Однако он успел прочитать всего несколько страниц, прежде чем телефон снова провибрировал. Дженим взглянул на дисплей и увидел оповещение о новом сообщении от незнакомца.

 

**«Ладно, Дженим, я знаю, что ты там»**

 

Дженим плюнул на решение не отвечать на СМС и стал набирать ответ.

 

**«Кто бы ты ни был, отстань.»**

 

Вскоре телефон подал сигнал, что пришло ещё одно сообщение. Завязалась переписка.

 

**«Не могу. Мне скучно»**

 

**«Мне пофигу.»**

 

**«И тебе не интересно кто я?»**

 

**«Скотт, это уже не оригинально.»**

 

**«Хм… Ладно, пусть я буду Скоттом»**

 

**«Не смешно. Завязывай уже.»**

 

**«Ничего не знаю, я бревно. И мне скучно. Вот позапрошлой ночью было весело, это да. А сегодня намечается скукота смертная. Ну развлеки ты меня, не будь букой!»**

**— Джен, у тебя вода кипит.**

**Дженим поднял взгляд от дисплея и заметил у плиты Стайлза.**

**— Спасибо, — сказал Дженим и быстро отстучал сообщение незнакомцу.**

****«Что на тебе надето?»** **


	16. Chapter 16

Утро понедельника ненавидят все, кто учится или работает в этот день. Особенно тяжелым этот день был для Дженима, который был за старшего во всём доме, поэтому не удивительно, что рано утром он стоял на пороге спальни Стайлза в пижамных штанах и тапках. 

 

— Стайлз, если ты сейчас же не встанешь, я приму меры, — предупредил он. 

 

Стайлз лежал, закутавшись в одеяло и уткнувшись носом в подушку. 

 

— Уйди, я спать хочу. 

 

— Уверен, что не встанешь? 

 

— Я уже встал. — Стайлз сонно захихикал. — Дерек... 

 

Дженим захлопнул дверь в комнату и направился к кровати. 

 

— Кто? 

 

— Пошлюга, — невнятно пробормотал Стайлз. — Ты бы побрился... 

 

Дженим схватил край одеяла, резко потянул на себя и тут же отвернулся. 

 

— Стайлз, я сейчас выволоку тебя из комнаты прямо голышом и запихну в ванну. 

 

— Дженим, уйди! 

 

— Нет! 

 

Дженим подошёл к окну и развел в стороны шторы, впуская в комнату солнечный свет. Следом он открыл окно, и комната стала заполняться прохладным утренним воздухом. 

 

— Проснись и пой! — пропел Дженим. 

 

— Встану я, встану! Только уйди отсюда. 

 

— У тебя пять минут, а потом я выкину тебя в окно. 

 

Покинув комнату брата, Дженим направился в ванную на водные процедуры. За то время, когда они жили с матерью, Дженим наловчился следить за тем, чтобы Стайлз вовремя вставал, завтракал и добирался до школы. Теперь же он следил не только за братом, но и за отцом. За эти неполные две недели Дженим успел освоиться на старенькой кухне и теперь мог быстро приготовить завтрак, а после собраться.

 

Отработанная система сработала и в этот раз.

 

Спустя полтора часа братья сидели на уроке, и Дженим, глядя на довольных Скотта и Стайлза, хотел смыться по-быстрому куда подальше. Однако надежды его не оправдались. Точнее, оправдались лишь частично. Дженим под партой крутил в руках телефон, намереваясь поиграть во что-нибудь или почитать. Тогда телефон лишь мигнул индикатором, показывая, что пришло сообщение. Дженим поспешил его открыть. 

 

**«Хей, пташка... Что на тебе надето?»**

 

Дженим бросил взгляд на учительницу и, закусив губу, быстро отстучал ответ. 

 

**«Скафандр.»**

 

Урок был жутко скучный, так что Дженим в какой-то мере был рад незнакомцу. Однако вскоре радость была несколько омрачена. Стайлз, сидящий впереди, не прекращал перекидываться записками со Скоттом, и в итоге учительница этого не выдержала.

 

— Дженим, не поделишься с классом, чем ты там занимаешься?

 

Дженим же не видел, что творит брат, и принял всё на свой счет. Поднявшись, он поправил очки и спокойно сказал:

 

— Пишу конспект, мисс Блэк.

 

Молодая женщина у доски смутилась и нервно поправила прическу.

 

— Прости, я…

 

— Ничего, — сказал Дженим. — Я привык.

 

— Можешь присесть. Стайлз, с МакКоллом поговоришь на перемене!

 

— Конечно, мисс Блэк, — улыбнулся Стайлз.

 

Дженим же открыл новое сообщение, и уголок его губ приподнялся, обозначая улыбку.

 

**«Хьюстон, у нас проблемы! Этот скафандр не расстёгивается!»**

 

Дженим глянул на Скотта, который писал очередную записку Стайлзу, и отстучал новое сообщение:

 

**«Это потому что у тебя руки из жопы.»**

 

Отправив СМС, Дженим снова посмотрел на Скотта. Не прошло и минуты, как тот потянулся к карману брюк и выудил мобильный. Когда же Скотт улыбнулся, глядя на экран, Дженим уже не сомневался, кто его заваливал сообщениями.


	17. Chapter 17

Проходя мимо комнаты брата, Дженим в очередной раз утвердился в мнении, что как бы Стайлза ни ругали и как бы его ни пинали, он всё равно будет жизнерадостным козлом. Всё из-за части разговора, который совсем тихо доносился из-за двери в спальню брата.

 

— Ты колючий, как дикобраз, — приглушенно пробормотал Стайлз. Спустя небольшую паузу он продолжил. — А ты возьми и побрейся. Будешь симпатяжкой…

 

Дженим закрыл за собой дверь в свою спальню. Взяв со стола телефон, он снял блокировку с экрана и увидел новое сообщение:

 

«Пташка, что на тебе сейчас?»

 

Дженим почесал щеку и глянул на раскрытый учебник истории, лежащий на столе. Вздохнув, он отстучал ответ. 

 

**«Разочарование в своём существовании.»**

 

Сегодня была суббота, и за прошедшее время переписка только набирала обороты. Дженим решил было игнорировать Скотта, но это было просто невозможно, если вспомнить, что он был настойчив, как баран. 

 

Телефон вновь завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении. 

 

**«Я медленно забираю у тебя учебник... Чего там, кстати?»**

**«История. И как только можно всё это запомнить?»**

**«Завтра выходной, забей»**

**«К чёрту тебя, раздолбай. Я не хочу завтра впахивать. Либо добью сегодня, либо можно забыть о хорошей отметке.»**

 

Дженим отложил телефон и попытался запомнить хоть одну дату из параграфа, но усилия его были тщетны. Когда он снова посмотрел на часы, то заметил, что прошло целых полчаса, и стрелки показывали половину первого ночи, а телефон всё это время молчал. Тишина же в доме нарушалась работающим внизу телевизором. Стайлз, по-видимому, спал или задротил со Скоттом, отец же, наверняка, опять уснул у телевизора. Дженим вздохнул и встал, чтобы размять мышцы и подышать свежим воздухом. Подойдя к окну, он широко открыл его и едва ли не по пояс вывалился на улицу. 

 

— Спой, птичка, не стыдись, — донеслось снизу. 

 

Дженим дернулся в испуге и чуть не выпал из окна, но вовремя схватился за раму и глянул вниз. Прищурившись, он кое-как разглядел человека, освещаемого луной, что стоял на середине деревянной лестницы, что была прислонена к крыше дома и выходила прямо к окну Дженима. 

 

— Стефан? — удивлённо спросил Дженим. 

 

— Нет, Ромео, — хмыкнул Стефан, взбираясь по лестнице. — Отойди от окна. 

 

— Что ты тут забыл? 

 

— Это долгая история. Началось всё с того, что я захотел чая. 

 

— Ты на часы смотрел? — возмутился Дженим. — Полпервого ночи! 

 

— Я уже пришёл. — Стефан перебрался на крышу и осторожно дошёл до окна, постучал по оконной раме. — Дома есть кто-нибудь? 

 

Дженим отступил от окна, пропуская гостя, и скрестил руки на груди. Стефан осторожно залез в комнату и сел на подоконник, чтобы снять обувь. Быстро оглядевшись, он заметил на столе гору учебников, один из которых был раскрыт. 

 

— У меня вся семья в сборе, между прочим, — негромко сказал Дженим, массируя переносицу, приподняв очки. 

 

Стефан незамедлительно протянул руку и стянул с него окуляры. 

 

— Тебе пора отдохнуть, — заявил Стефан, отмахиваясь от попыток Дженима забрать очки. — Ты вообще сколько тут за учебниками торчишь? 

 

— Мне нужна хорошая отметка. 

 

Стефан нацепил очки на голову и уверенно положил ладони на плечи Джениму, подталкивая его назад и усаживая на кровать. 

 

— Я тебе почитаю, — сказал Стефан, подхватывая со стола книгу. 

 

— И тебя услышит вся семья, — кивнул Дженим. — И отец тебя убьёт. 

 

Стефан подумал и, глянув на сонного полуночника, сел перед ним на корточки. 

 

— Хей, да ты же спишь на ходу, — пробормотал Стефан.

 

Немного подумав, он уложил Дженима на бок, на что тот только пробурчал о том, что он уже не маленький. Стефан на такую реакцию только хмыкнул. Глянув на встрепанного и засыпающего Дженима, он уже собирался уходить, когда длинные пальцы схватили его за край куртки. 

 

— Ты обещал почитать, — тихо напомнил Дженим. 

 

— Совёныш, — пробормотал Стефан, — спи давай. 

 

— Почитай мне историю, — попросил Дженим. 

 

Стефан вздохнул, стянул куртку, бросил её на пол и устроился полусидя-полулежа у спинки кровати. Он отложил очки на тумбочку и, открыв начало параграфа, стал тихо читать вслух. Он настолько увлёкся, что не заметил, как со временем дом потонул в тишине, а сам он соскользнул ниже, и Дженим прижался к его боку, обхватив своими ногами его ногу. 

 

«Прямо как в старые добрые времена», — подумал Стефан и, отыскав очки, заложил дужку очков между страницами, закрыл учебник и отложил на тумбочку.

 

— Совёныш, — тихо позвал Стефан и легонько потормошил Дженима. — Ты опять на мне спишь. 

 

— Ты удобный, — промямлил Дженим. — Оставайся уже. На улице темно и холодно, а тут тепло и хорошо. 

 

Стефан хмыкнул и почувствовал, как парень под боком завозился и, положив ладонь ему на плечо, довольно вздохнул. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как устроиться поудобнее и расслабиться. 

 

«Вот так чайку попил», — подумал Стефан, положив под голову руку, и сам не заметил, как сон накрыл и его.


	18. Chapter 18

— Кто ты и что ты сделал с моим братом? — настороженно прищурившись, спросил Стефан. 

 

— Мне уже и побриться нельзя? — Дерек почесал гладкий, без намека на щетину, подбородок. 

 

Стефан ушёл от Дженима ещё ранним утром, когда тот крепко спал, и направился домой. Там, уже поздним утром, его ждал сюрприз на миллион — Дерек без привычной «дикарской» щетины в компании кофе и ноутбука. 

 

— Я будто смотрю на свое отражение, — признался Стефан, не отводя взгляда от брата. 

 

— А я начинаю понимать, почему ты бреешься, — сказал Дерек, проводя ладонью по щеке. — Такая гладкая кожа...

 

— Хватит. — Стефан едва не распластался по столу и оттолкнул руку Дерека от его же щеки. — Ещё немного и я подумаю, что в тебе расцветает нарциссизм, а знаешь, какая следующая стадия? Ты клонируешь себя и возьмёшь себя же в мужья! 

 

— И кто из нас ещё сумасшедший? — холодно спросил Дерек. 

 

Стефан продолжал внимательно смотреть на него. 

 

— В последний раз я тебя видел без бороды в старших классах, — сказал Стефан. 

 

— Далась тебе моя борода! — возмутился Дерек. 

 

— Я привык к твоей щетине! Такой брутальный мужик, которому для полного комплекта не хватает мотоцикла. 

 

— Зато он есть у тебя, — напомнил Дерек. 

 

Стефан было открыл рот, чтобы продолжить спор, но так и застыл. Он прищелкнул пальцами и широко улыбнулся. 

 

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — задорно сказал Стефан. — Отращу бороду. 

 

— Делай, что хочешь, — холодно отозвался Дерек. 

 

— Бука. 

 

— Балда. 

 

— Из-за чего ты побрился? — не унимался Стефан. 

 

Раздалась трель дверного звонка. 

 

— Если откроешь дверь — узнаешь, — сказал Дерек. 

 

Стефан сорвался с места и направился к входной двери. Преодолев расстояние, он недолго повозился с замком и настежь распахнул дверь. На пороге оказался Стайлз. Посмотрев Стефану в лицо, он улыбнулся и шагнул за порог, оказываясь вплотную к нему и на секунду прижимаясь своими губами к его губам. 

 

— Привет, — немного отстранившись, тихо сказал Стайлз. 

 

— Привет, — отозвался ошарашенный Стефан. — Дерек на кухне. 

 

Стайлз вспыхнул и шустро отступил, нервно взъерошил волосы, опуская взгляд в пол. 

 

— Я... кхм! Прости, — выдавил Стайлз. — Дерек сказал, что побрился и что он откроет дверь. 

 

— А мы ему скажем, что ты меня узнал, — тихо предложил Стефан. — И сделаем вид, что ничего не произошло, идёт? 

 

Стайлз кивнул и, сняв обувь, прошмыгнул в квартиру. Стефан же, наоборот, обулся и, прихватив с собой куртку, покинул квартиру. 

 

Стайлз вдохнул полной грудью, зажмурился и медленно выдохнул. Он открыл глаза и медленно пошёл на кухню. Не прошло и минуты, как он стоял на пороге просторной комнаты и смотрел на полуобнаженного Дерека, сидящего к нему спиной, выставляющего напоказ татуировку. Чёрный, или скорее темно-серый, трискелион был между лопаток и выделялся на загорелой коже. 

 

— Сволочь, — сказал Стайлз. 

 

— Всё для тебя, золотко, — отозвался Дерек.

 

Стайлз быстро преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и встал перед Дереком, закрывая собой ноутбук, что стоял на столе. 

 

— Ты подлая, пошлая скотина! — Стайлз ткнул пальцем в Дерека. — Ты специально послал Стефана открыть дверь! Ты... ты... ты!..

 

— Я, Стайлз. Я, — чуть улыбаясь, сказал Дерек. 

 

Он потянул крикуна на себя, усадил его к себе на колени и, положив ладонь ему на затылок, поцеловал в губы. Стайлз же, не желающий так просто сдаваться, сжал губы, не давая углубить поцелуй, и уперся ладонями в обнаженные плечи Дерека, пытаясь отстраниться. Когда же ему это удалось, он приподнялся, стараясь не касаться Дерека. 

 

— Не так быстро! — сказал Стайлз. — Ты меня надул. Вот и облом тебе с поцелуями. 

 

— Ты его обнял? — спросил Дерек. 

 

— Нет, — не раздумывая, ответил Стайлз. 

 

— Поцеловал? 

 

— Нет, — голос Стайлза чуть заметно дрогнул. 

 

Дерек убрал ладонь с затылка пассии и, положив обе ладони на его талию, дернул вниз, заставляя сесть. 

 

— Так, ты бы меня поцеловал, если бы дверь открыл я? — заинтересовался Дерек. 

 

— Но её открыл не ты, — напомнил Стайлз. 

 

— И всё же... — пробормотал Дерек. — Ты хотел меня поцеловать. 

 

Его ладони перебрались Стайлзу на спину и поползли ниже, сжали ягодицы. Стайлз тут же попытался оттолкнуть руки, но Дерек не позволил, лишь сильнее сжал ладони. 

 

— Убери руки, — попросил Стайлз. 

 

— Поцелуешь — уберу, — поставил условие Дерек. 

 

— Серьёзно? Стоит нам только поцеловаться, и нас уже не остановить, а я не намерен тут оставаться надолго. 

 

— Целуй или молчи. 

 

Стайлз зло глянул на Дерека и не сдвинулся с места. В следующую секунду его задница снова оказалась в умелых руках, сжимающих ягодицы. Стайлз впился пальцами в плечи Дерека и продолжил сидеть максимально неподвижно. Видимо, вскоре Дереку наскучило однообразие, и, несильно размахнувшись, он шлепнул Стайлза по заднице. Тот вздрогнул. 

 

— А вот бить не смей! — возмутился Стайлз, пытаясь убрать чужие руки. 

 

— Целуй, Стайлз. 

 

— Нет! 

 

Очередной удар по пятой точке заставил Стайлза закусить губы, чтоб не вскрикнуть. Шлепки перемешивались с тисканьем, и прошло не так уж много времени, прежде чем Стайлз стал цепляться за спинку стула, а его распахнутые губы оказались так близко ко рту Дерека, что едва не касались его губ. Вскрики перешли во всхлипы и постанывания, дыхание стало тяжелым, рваным. 

 

— Что ж ты делаешь, козлина... — пробормотал Стайлз, когда Дерек особенно сильно сжал его ягодицы. 

 

— Требую поцелуй, — хмыкнул Дерек и шлепнул Стайлза.

 

Стайлз взвыл и крепко зажмурился. Чувствуя, как от действий Дерека у него по коже бегают мурашки, а в джинсах становится ужасно тесно и неудобно, он просто не мог сохранять спокойствие. Стайлза пошатывало. Он едва коснулся губ Дерека и качнулся назад, в следующее мгновение подаваясь вперёд и втягивая интригана в поцелуй. 

 

Дерек, как и обещал, тут же прекратил распускать руки и, положив ладони на вздрагивающую спину, прижал Стайлза к себе. Тот поначалу вздрагивал от любого движения Дерека, но уже скоро поцелуй заставил его забыть о недавних спорах. 

 

Стайлз обнимал Дерека за шею и медленно его целовал. Он отстранился и, не открывая глаз, потерся своим носом о нос Дерека. 

 

— Привет, — сказал Дерек. 

 

— Привет, — отозвался Стайлз. 

 

— Кофе? 

 

— Не думаю. 

 

— Секс? — Дерек скользнул ладонями вниз по спине. 

 

— У тебя бороды нет, и я скажу тебе «нет», — хмыкнул Стайлз. 

 

— Тогда слезай с коленей, — сказал Дерек. 

 

— Нет, — протянул Стайлз. 

 

— Стайлз, позади тебя стол. Ещё немного — и мы с тобой проверим его на прочность. 

 

Дерек прикусил губу Стайлза и, немного оттянув, отпустил. 

 

— А если Стефан вернется? — спросил Стайлз. — А мы тут... проверяем прочность стола. 

 

— Ты его спугнул своими пылкими поцелуями, — шепнул Дерек ему на ухо. 

 

— А кто сказал, что я его поцеловал? 

 

— Ты. — Дерек оттянул горловину футболки Стайлза и поцеловал оголившееся плечо. — Мысленно. 

 

— С каких пор ты читаешь мысли? 

 

— Брось, — сказал Дерек. — Ближайшие полчаса мы будем одни. И либо мы пьём кофе, либо... 

 

— Да, чёрт тебя подери, — перебил его Стайлз. — Не стоило тебе меня шлепать. 

 

Дерек скользнул ладонями ему под футболку, задирая ткань, коснулся губами скулы, и Стайлз почувствовал, что он улыбается. 

 

— Это мы ещё проверим.

 

В то время как Стайлз налаживал личную жизнь, Дженим же устроил себе вылазку за продуктами. Нужно было пополнить запасы, но сколько бы он не ходил между полок, ноги его всё равно приносили в отдел со сладким. Глядя на все эти торты, печенье и пирожные, хотелось скупить всё и съесть самому. И каждый раз, признавая, что денег на всё это не хватит, Дженим уходил на поиски очередного продукта из списка, чтобы позже снова вернуться к сладкому. 

 

И одно из очередных возвращений стало последним, когда Дженим, любуясь шоколадной крошкой на светлом торте небольшого размера, услышал позади знакомый голос. 

 

— Ну и который? 

 

Дженим обернулся и, заметив у себя за спиной Стефана, показал на торт. Стефан присмотрелся к упаковке и улыбнулся. 

 

— «Ночь Клеопатры», — прочитал он. — Не дурно. 

 

— Я его всё равно не куплю, — вздохнул Дженим. 

 

— Хм, — протянул Стефан. — Бюджет? 

 

— Он самый. 

 

— Чай-то у тебя есть? 

 

— Конечно. 

 

— Значит, решено. — Стефан потер руки, с азартом глядя на Дженима. — Я хватаю торт и прячу за спиной, а ты отвлекаешь охрану. 

 

— Это, конечно, чудесно... — задумчиво отозвался Дженим. — Но твой план не продуман. 

 

— Что я забыл? — спросил Стефан. 

 

— Камеры, — нарочито громко прошептал Дженим. 

 

— Ах, ты ж чёрт! — наиграно расстроено сказал Стефан. — Придётся купить. 

 

— Чем ты слушал? Денег нет. 

 

— Тебе повезло. Они есть у меня. 

 

— И что? 

 

Стефан взял с полки торт и повертел его в руках, разглядывая пластиковую упаковку.

 

— Ты меня вчера чаем напоил? — спросил он. — Нет. Сегодня я к тебе с тортом, чтоб наверняка... 

 

— Ты заявился посреди ночи, — напомнил Дженим. 

 

— Угу. Ты всё набрал? — перевёл тему Стефан. 

 

— Подожди. — Дженим поставил корзину на пол и достал из заднего кармана джинсов бумажку, сверился со списком. — Всё. 

 

— Отлично. — Стефан всучил ему торт, а сам взял корзину. — А теперь на кассу. 

 

И он направился прочь из отдела сладостей. Дженим удивлённо глянул на торт, потом на Стефана и пошёл следом. 

 

— Я мог бы сам понести корзину, — заметил Дженим. 

 

— Не выёживайся. 

 

Дженим вздохнул, признавая поражение, и подумал о насущном. 

 

— Ты пешком, что ли? — спросил он, приметив куртку, свисающую с плеча Стефана. 

 

— Да, ключи дома забыл. А, когда заметил, возвращаться уже поздно было, — хмыкнул Стефан. 

 

— Стайлз? 

 

Стефан кивнул, и Дженим заметил, как он на мгновение поджал губы, но промолчал. 

 

Расплатившись на кассе, они разделили продукты поровну по двум пакетам и направились к дому Стилински. В разговорах время прошло незаметно, и путь всего в квартал показался ещё короче. Поставив чайник и разобрав пакеты, Дженим сел за стол рядом со Стефаном. Поведение гостя его несколько настораживало: то он, задумавшись, пристально смотрел на Дженима, то просто «зависал», теряя нить разговора.

 

— Стефан, — позвал Дженим, ловя на себе рассеянный взгляд болотных глаз. — Что-то случилось? 

 

— М? — вновь «ожил» Стефан. — Да нет, всё в порядке. Задумался просто. 

 

— Ты сегодня особенно задумчивый.

 

— Прости. Просто Дерек сегодня побрился, и я бы ещё понял, если бы для себя, а вот нет. Для Стайлза.

 

— Он теперь будет без бороды? 

 

— Ближайшее время так точно, — вздохнул Стефан.

 

— Тогда поздравляю, — сказал Дженим, принимаясь за очередной кусок торта. — Стайлз теперь будет вас путать. Так что не удивляйся, если на тебя вдруг накинутся с поцелуями или обнимашками, или неприличными предложениями.

 

— А ты нас путать не будешь?

 

— Ты собираешься в следующий раз Дерека с собой притащить?

 

— А что?

 

— Этот дом и одного Хейла с трудом выдерживает, — нахмурился Дженим. — Напомнить тебе веселые посиделки?

 

— Да ладно тебе! — возмутился Стефан. — Я надеюсь, ты не забыл, кем работает Дерек?

 

— Ну? — скучающе спросил Дженим.

 

— Вот пришлет его сюда твой отец за какой-нибудь фиговиной, а ты примешь его за меня!

 

— Ты не носишь форму полицейского.

 

— Да какая разница? Вот надену я форму и заявлюсь сюда проверить теорию.

 

— Ты дубина, — вздохнул Дженим, глядя на пылающего энтузиазмом Стефана. — Я всё равно вас различу.

 

— Контрольный вопрос? — улыбнулся Стефан.

 

— Нет. У тебя есть отличительная примета.

 

— Это какая же? 

 

— Шрам. — Дженим провел указательным пальцем у себя над левой бровью. — Вот здесь.

 

Стефан было дернулся, чтоб проверить свою бровь, но тут же одернул себя. Он отлично помнил тонкий шрам, пересекающий хвост брови.

 

— Всякое бывало, — улыбнулся он. — И прежде чем стать мастерским водителем, я косячил по-черному.

 

— Много летал? — заинтересовался Дженим.

 

— Прилично. Ох, и не сладко же пришлось родителям с нами… Если ты можешь как-то остановить Стайлза, повлиять, то мы с Дереком уходили в загул вместе. А потом он вырос и решил стать полицейским. 

 

— Не только он стал взрослым.

 

— Ты меня имеешь в виду?

 

— Нет, себя, — чуть улыбнулся Дженим. 

 

— Хочешь быть скучным взрослым?

 

— Нет, но вдруг я тоже вырасту и пойду работать в полицию?

 

— Это вряд ли.

 

— Почему?

 

— Потому что мы, младшие, не мешаем старшим играть в войнушку.

 

Дженим засмеялся, откидываясь на спинку стула.

 

— Ты ещё скажи, что Дерек всегда дрался в одиночку, а тебе потом почти ничего не рассказывал, — сказал он.

 

— А почему в прошедшем времени? — подвигал бровями Стефан.

 

— Он что, до сих пор дерется?

 

— Теперь это называется работой. Правда, последствий почти не заметно. Ну, ты знаешь, я учился гонять на байке, а он боевым искусствам и всё такое.

 

— Стайлз пока не научился, но так упорно штурмует всяческие пособия, учебники… Даже брал уроки бокса.

 

— Может, он пойдет по стопам отца? 

 

— Возможно.

 

— Думаешь, Стайлз ещё не скоро вернется? — перевёл тему Стефан. 

 

— Они не виделись целую неделю, — пожал плечами Дженим. — Откуда мне знать, сколько они там будут обниматься?

 

— Угу. — Стефан почесал подбородок. — Как считаешь, мне пойдет борода?

 

— Боишься оказаться зацелованным до смерти?

 

— В какой-то степени. 

 

— Тебе так лучше.

 

— Ты специально!

 

— В какой-то степени, — улыбнулся Дженим. — Просто скажи ему о шраме, и дело в шляпе.

 

— Ладно. Без бороды лучше?

 

— Намного.

 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стефан. — Доедай торт.

 

— Этот кусок слишком большой.

 

— А то, что ты уже умял почти половину, тебя не колышет?

 

— Не правда! Ты съел половину, тут остался кусок, а значит, я съел чуть больше четверти.

 

— Тем более! И вообще, ты хотел торт? Вот и получай.

 

— Зараза, — буркнул Дженим. 

 

— Кушай, совёныш, кушай, — улыбнулся Стефан.


	19. Chapter 19

Стайлз, едва держась на ногах и опираясь руками о столешницу, схватился пальцами за её край. 

 

— Ещё, — кусая губы, выдохнул он. 

 

Дерек скользнул ладонью по напряженной спине, остановившись на талии, и глубоко вдохнул. Стайлз положил свою руку поверх его ладони, переплетая пальцы, и не сдержал крика, когда Дерек потянул его назад и резче задвигал бедрами. 

 

— Да, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Да, да, да, да! Да! 

 

Дерек сбавил темп и, запустив пальцы в волосы на затылке любовника, потянул его на себя для поцелуя. 

 

— Какой же ты громкий, — прошептал Дерек. 

 

— Потому что ты из меня душу вот-вот вытрахаешь, — тяжело дыша, сказал Стайлз. 

 

— Так останови меня. 

 

— Ни за что, — хмыкнул Стайлз. 

 

Дерек взял его ладони в свои и положил их на стол.

 

— Тогда держись, — шепнул он на ухо Стайлзу. 

 

Дерек переместил руки на талию любовника и потянул на себя, медленно качнул бедрами. Он постепенно наращивал темп, заставляя Стайлза стонать громче. Плавные движения сменились резкими, выбивающими из груди крики и срывающими с губ то стоны, то ругательства. 

 

— О, мой... — сказал Стайлз, голос его дрожал. — Боже... Боже, Боже, Бо... Ох!

 

Стайлз прогнулся в спине, откидывая голову на плечо Дереку и на несколько секунд задерживая дыхание. Дерек прижался к его шее губами, уже находясь на грани, и ощутил, как его повело. Он почувствовал, как его кистей коснулись руки Стайлза, переплетая их пальцы и не давая отстраниться, а ухо опалил шёпот, явственно отдающий нетерпением. 

 

— Ну давай же. 

 

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, глядящего на него пьяными, осоловелыми глазами цвета горячего шоколада, с румянцем, покрывающим скулы и выделяющимся на светлой коже, как и пухлые губы темно-малинового цвета, распахнутые, хватающие прохладный воздух. Стайлз чуть приподнялся на цыпочках, позволяя их губам встретиться, и опустился, проглатывая стон Дерека. 

 

Оба замерли, касаясь губ друг друга тяжёлым дыханием.

 

— Это было мега круто, — сказал Стайлз.

 

— Не соглашусь.

 

— Ох, заткнись.

 

Дерек принялся покрывать шею Стайлза поцелуями.

 

— Это было еще лучше, — сказал Дерек. — И думаю, соседи согласятся со мной целиком и полностью.

 

— А еще проклянут тебя, — фыркнул Стайлз.

 

— Всенепременно. — Дерек отстранился, покидая его тело. — Но только после душа. Ты идёшь первым.

 

— Идём вместе.

 

— Соседи нас убьют.

 

— Боюсь-боюсь, — затараторил Стайлз. — Давай, чем дольше ломаешься, тем меньше у нас времени и больше вероятность того, что… 

 

— Жди меня там, — перебил его Дерек.

 

Стайлз улыбнулся и направился в ванную.

 

Спустя ещё один раунд и душ они вернулись на кухню, и Стайлз вспомнил, почему Дженим называл его стихийным бедствием. Припомнил он об этом с появлением в его жизни Дерека. 

 

Стайлз уже облазил едва ли не всю кухню в поисках всего одной вещи, но не нашел ровным счетом ничего. Дерек же с интересом наблюдал за ним, стоя у плиты при полном параде. Он прекрасно знал, где искомая вещь, но предпочел наблюдать за тем, как Стайлз заглядывал во все углы комнаты, разгуливая в полотенце, которое поминутно приходилось поправлять. Кстати, покинуло оно обладателя в самый щекотливый момент — когда Стайлз наклонился, заглядывая под стол.

 

— Вот же ж, — пробормотал Стайлз.

 

— Я ни на что не намекаю, — сказал Дерек, — но я не буду против, если ты ещё немного так постоишь.

 

— Цыц!

 

Стайлз выпрямился и поспешно обмотал бедра полотенцем. Обернувшись, он недовольно посмотрел на Дерека.

 

— Тебя совсем не напрягает тот факт, что в любой момент может вернуться Стефан, а на мне только полотенце? — Стайлз продержался сползающую ткань. — Вообще ни капли?

 

— А что же ты потерял?

 

— Скажу, если присоединишься к поискам.

 

— Клянусь.

 

Стайлз вздохнул.

 

— Трусы, — буркнул он.

 

— О, подожди, по карманам пошарю.

 

Стайлз вспыхнул.

 

— Не смешно!

 

Однако Дерек шутить и не собирался. Его лицо приняло выражение сосредоточенности, а сам он сунул руки в карманы спортивных штанов. Какого же было удивление Стайлза, когда он и вправду вытащил на свет боксеры чёрного цвета с эмблемой Бэтмена на самом интересном месте.

 

— Эти? — спокойно спросил Дерек.

 

— Я что, потратил столько времени на поиски вещи, которую ты просто взял и засунул в карман?! — негодовал Стайлз. 

 

— Бэтмен? — пропустив сказанное мимо ушей, спросил Дерек. — Серьёзно?

 

— Были еще с Бильбо, но их раскупили, — кивнул Стайлз.

 

— Ты серьёзно?

 

Стайлз направился к Дереку, настроенный крайне решительно.

 

— Отдай трусы.

 

— А что мне за это будет?

 

— Я тебя не придушу, — сказал Стайлз.

 

— Ответ неверный.

 

Дерек вытянул руку над головой, не давая Стайлзу забрать вещь. Сколько тот не старался, но у него ничего не выходило.

 

— Раньше ты утверждал, что у нас мало времени, а теперь играешь с моими трусами! — возмутился Стайлз и покраснел. — Чет это странно прозвучало. Будто ты какой-то извращенец…

 

— Стайлз?

 

— Что?

 

Дерек приблизился и прошептал на ухо любовнику:

 

— Хрен тебе, а не трусы.

 

Стайлз замер с поднятыми вверх руками и в тон ему ответил:

 

— Какой хрен?

 

— Большой.

 

— Я… ам… сделаю вид, что согласился с твоей скромной оценкой своих принадлежностей…

 

— Я сделаю вид, что этого не слышал. Потому что я сейчас об обычном хрене. Знаешь, кусты такие с огромными листьями.

 

— А я уж было подумал… — протянул Стайлз.

 

— И после этого я извращенец?

 

— Ты украл мои трусы!

 

— По-моему, самое время требовать, чтобы я на тебе женился. Раз уж на то пошло.

 

— Ты слишком молод, чтобы умирать. Просто верни трусы.

 

Дерек облизнул губы и, отведя руку в сторону, разжал пальцы.

 

— Лови, — сказал он.

 

Стайлз же не слушал Дерека. Он следил за трусами, что ранее находились у вора, а потом за полетом вещи и в нужный момент присел на корточки, подхватывая вещь. 

 

— Это было близко, — пробормотал Стайлз.

 

— И не говори.

 

Стайлз поднял голову и его нос оказался точнехонько над поясом штанов Дерека. 

 

«Любите его, семеро… — подумал Стайлз. — Вот же ж скотина хитрожопая!»

 

— Прямо смотрю я на тебя и понять не могу… — улыбнулся Дерек. — Кто из нас тут извращенец с недотрахом?

 

Стайлз быстро поднялся на ноги с намерением смыться из квартиры далеко-далеко или еще дальше. Однако весь его настрой упал на пол вместе с полотенцем. Стайлз выругался. Дерек же, глядя на все это, не выдержал и рассмеялся.

 

— Не смешно, черт возьми! — возмутился Стайлз, натягивая трусы.

 

Дерек хотел что-то сказать, но тут из-за стены раздался женский стон. Спустя минуту раздался ещё один, уже громче. 

 

— Это месть? — удивился Стайлз. 

 

— Сколько живу тут, ни разу не слышал, чтоб сосед кого-то приводил домой, — заметил Дерек, притягивая его к себе за талию. 

 

— Мы устроили мужику личную жизнь, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Но это не отменяет того факта, что ты стырил мои трусы. 

 

— А знаешь, почему я это сделал? — Дерек нырнул ладонями под мягкую ткань трусов. — Без них ты просто крышесносителен. 

 

— Льстец, — пробормотал Стайлз и почувствовал прикосновение чужих губ к своим. 

 

Раздался звонок в дверь. 

 

Стайлз отстранился и, покачнувшись, упорхнул к стулу, на спинке которого уже висела остальная одежда. Он натянул футболку и джинсы, но никак не мог совладать с застёжкой. Дерек проскользнул мимо него к двери. 

 

— Пойду открою, — сказал он. 

 

— Стоять! — Стайлз схватил его за плечо и потянул назад. — Пока я не оденусь, ты никуда не пойдёшь. 

 

— Тогда давай быстрее. 

 

— Молнию заело. 

 

Дерек взял руки Стайлза в свои, убирая их от застёжки, и легко поцеловал его в губы. 

 

— Сейчас всё будет. 

 

Он уверенно поправил ткань джинсов и одним плавным движением застегнул молнию. Отстранившись, он пошёл открывать дверь. Стайлз же взъерошил волосы и присел на стул, надевая носки. Он слышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, и послышался разговор, сменившийся приближающимися шагами. Вскоре на пороге показался Дерек в компании Стефана. 

 

— Вы ещё не кончили? — намеренно громко спросил Стефан. 

 

Стайлз вспыхнул и ответ взгляд. Из-за стены послышался очередной стон. 

 

— Вот тебе и ответ, — отозвался Дерек. 

 

— Не думал, что Арджент страстный любовник, — присвистнул Стефан. — Да и вы двое такие живенькие... 

 

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — пробормотал Стайлз, поднимаясь. 

 

— Нет, подожди, — попросил Стефан. — Ты же хочешь узнать, почему Дерек послал меня открыть дверь, когда ты пришёл? 

 

Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека и снова присел. Стефан занял соседний стул. 

 

— Признай, братишка, — хмыкнул Стефан, — ты хотел надолго выпинать меня из квартиры. Либо ты просто хотел проверить, не сбежит ли Стайлз ко мне. 

 

— Первый вариант, — сказал Дерек. 

 

— Значит, ты будешь против, если я сейчас поцелую его? — Стефан кивнул в сторону Стайлза. 

 

— Я против, — подал голос Стайлз. 

 

— Боишься? — улыбнулся Стефан. 

 

— Стефан, мы уже не дети, — напомнил Дерек. 

 

— Ты не против? — спросил Стефан. 

 

Стайлз поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на Дерека. Взгляды их пересеклись, и Стайлз уставился в пол. 

 

— Если не против Стайлз, — сказал Дерек. 

 

— А если против? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

— Ты ужасно любопытный, — заметил Дерек. 

 

— Думаю, мне хватит экспериментов на сегодня, — сказал Стайлз. 

 

— И ты согласен нас путать? — спросил Стефан. 

 

— Это случилось всего один раз, — напомнил Стайлз. — И я не понимаю, чем тут поможет поцелуй. 

 

Он медленно отступал спиной к двери, пока не врезался в Дерека. Спрятавшись за широкой спиной любовника, Стайлз постоял с минуту, наблюдая за Стефаном, а после направился к выходу. 

 

— Хей, Стайлз! — окликнул его Стефан. — Ты кое-что забыл. 

 

Стайлз обернулся и увидел, как Дерек исчез из дверного проема, а после снова появился и направился к нему, держа в руке толстовку красного цвета. Дойдя до двери, Стайлз обулся и надел толстовку, после чего обернулся к Дереку. 

 

— До звонка? — неуверенно спросил Стайлз. 

 

— До звонка, — кивнул Дерек и, притянув его за ворот толстовки, поцеловал. 

 

Попрощавшись, Стайлз открыл дверь и вышел из квартиры. Еще какое-то время его быстрые шаги по ступеням отдавались эхом на лестничных площадках. Когда же оно стихло, Дерек закрыл дверь и пошёл обратно на кухню, к брату.

 

Стефан по-прежнему сидел за столом и смотрел куда-то в сторону шкафчиков рядом с плитой. Даже если он и заметил появление Дерека на кухне, то вида не подал.

 

— Я уже говорил, что по тебе театр плачет? — спросил Дерек, располагаясь на стуле. 

 

— Три миллиарда раз, — хмыкнул Стефан, смаргивая наваждение.

 

— Ты спугнул его. 

 

— Ты устроил ему стресс, как, собственно, и мне. 

 

— А ты вырастил из мухи слона и устроил шоу. 

 

— Ты сам дал мне эту муху, бука-кабука, — надулся Стефан.

 

— А если бы он согласился? 

 

В комнате повисла тишина. Стефан почесал в затылке и вздохнул. 

 

— Ладно, эта затея была провальной, — признал он. — Однако я хорошо успел его изучить, так что реакция была предсказуема. 

 

— Всегда знал, что курсы актерской игры и книги по психологии не стоит мешать, иначе они развяжут войну и устроят апокалипсис. 

 

— И спасут мир, и завоюют! — кивнул Стефан. 

 

— Искренне надеюсь, что нет, — отозвался Дерек. — Чай будешь? 

 

— Ох, нет. Кажется, сегодня я выпил его недельную норму. — Стефан поднялся на ноги и пошел на выход. — Извиняться не буду.

 

— Как всегда, — вздохнул Дерек.


	20. Chapter 20

«Здравствуй, паранойя», — подумал Дженим, глядя на экран мобильника. 

 

Он уже пол-урока пытался понять, что происходит, но выходило плохо. Откровенно говоря, весь день был насмарку, если вспомнить, что он проспал, чуть не упал с лестницы и оставил без завтрака семью. А теперь ко всему прочему добавились подозрения, что сообщения ему пишет не Скотт. Как ещё понимать тот факт, что Дженим уже во всю с ним переписывался, но так, чтоб сам Скотт ни разу не взял в руки телефона. Текст же новой СМС не внушал оптимизма.

 

**«Вчера был слишком сладкий день х.х»**

 

«Если это не Скотт, то с кем же я тут тусуюсь уже больше недели?» — ужаснулся Дженим. Взяв себя в руки, он решился узнать о собеседнике побольше.

 

**«А что вчера было?»**

**«О, пташечка, мал ты еще, чтоб знать, чем занимаются взрослые люди по выходным»**

 

Дженим глянул на учителя и покрутил в руках ручку. Что-то в этой истории его настораживало.

 

**«Почему ты называешь меня пташкой?»**

**«Хочется. А как у тебя прошёл вчерашний день?»**

**«Слишком сладко.»**

 

Дженим отправил сообщение и замер, осознав, что написал.

 

«Давай рассуждать логически, — подумал он. — Номер твой знали только отец и Стайлз. Отец его никому дать не мог, следовательно, это сделал Стайлз. Так, если на секунду предположить, что он слил номер Стефану, что в сущности невозможно по причине того, что Стайлз с ним почти не видится…»

 

Дженим едва не хлопнул себя по лбу от осознания очевидного и посмотрел на Стайлза, сидящего впереди, и на проверку написал ему сообщение.

 

**«Надеюсь, Дерек заплатил достаточно.»**

**«За что?»**

**«За мой номер.  
И да, я убью тебя.» **

 

Дженим заметил, как Стайлз заерзал на стуле, соскальзывая всё ниже, под стол.

 

«Вот оно что, — подумал Дженим. — Траву забрать, кофе попить, долго не виделись… Ну, спасибо, братик!»

 

На телефоне мигнул индикатор, уведомляя о новом сообщении.

 

**«Какие планы на следующие выходные?»**

**«Запустить тортом в одного гада.»**

 

— Мистер Финсток, можно выйти? — подал голос Стайлз.

 

— А потерпеть никак? — спросил учитель, отрываясь от написания очередного куска материала.

 

— Не в этот раз.

 

— Ладно уж, иди.

 

Стайлз спешно покинул кабинет, а спустя минуту руку поднял Дженим.

 

— И тебе не дотерпеть? — оскалился Финсток.

 

— Совсем никак, — сказал Дженим.

 

— А может, попытаешься?

 

— Мистер Финсток, меня сейчас вырвет, — соврал Дженим, прикрывая рот ладонью.

 

— Брысь отсюда!

 

Дженим вылетел из кабинета и направился в туалет, надеясь подловить брата и устроить допрос с пристрастием. Однако его планы были нарушены. Ни в коридоре, ни в туалете Стайлз не нашелся. Умывшись холодной водой, Дженим направился обратно в кабинет, где просидел до конца урока, изводя Стайлза, тыча ему в спину ручкой. 

 

Скотт, наблюдающий за ними, никак не мог понять, как эти двое не поубивали друг друга за время, пока жили в Сиэтле. Позже ситуация ни капли не прояснилась. В столовой, как и на остальных переменах, братья не разговаривали друг с другом. Только после занятий Дженим сказал, что пойдёт в библиотеку, и, попрощавшись со Скоттом, ушёл вглубь школы. 

 

Он собирался основательно подготовиться к контрольной по истории. Штурмуя энциклопедии и записывая нужное, он все никак не мог найти информацию по последней теме в списке. Отчаявшись, он направился к полкам в поисках очередной книги. Когда он вернулся в читальный зал, то увидел девушку среднего роста с длинными рыжими волосами, разглядывающую книги, которые до этого штудировал Дженим. 

 

— Привет, — сказал Дженим. 

 

Девушка обернулась, и её пухлые, светло-коралловые от блеска губы растянулись в улыбке, а большие зелёные глаза чуть сощурились. Она переступила с ноги на ногу и кокетливо откинула прядь волос со лба. 

 

— Привет, красавчик, — сказала она. 

 

— Зови меня Дженимом. 

 

— Лидия, — кивнула девушка. 

 

— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал Дженим и положил толстую энциклопедию на стол. 

 

— Взаимно. Кажется, мы раньше не встречались. 

 

— Я новенький. Недавно перевелся вместе с братом.

 

Лидия передернула плечами, поправляя лямку небольшой сумки, да так изящно, что Дженим невольно засмотрелся. Какой бы характер ни был у этой девушки, она определённо ему нравилась. 

 

— Как твоя фамилия? — спросила Лидия. 

 

— Стилински.

 

— Так ты один из близнецов, сыновей шерифа? 

 

— Да, все о нас слышали, но мало кто видел... Прямо как призраков. 

 

— Но даже призраков можно увидеть, — сказала Лидия. Она, выудив из сумки блокнот с ручкой, что-то быстро написала в нем, вырвала листок и протянула его Джениму. — В эту субботу у меня будет вечеринка. Можешь прихватить с собой брата. 

 

— Я подумаю, — отозвался Дженим, принимая бумажку с адресом, выведенным красивым почерком. Прямо под адресом стояла подпись "Суббота, вечер. Лидия". 

 

— Хорошо. Скажи, а ты не знаешь, куда пропал библиотекарь? 

 

— Скорее всего, спрятался за стойкой у входа. 

 

— Точно, — хихикнула Лидия. — Удачи с домашкой. 

 

— Удачи в поисках библиотекаря, — улыбнулся Дженим.

 

Лидия запихнула блокнот с ручкой в сумку и направилась к стойке библиотекаря, на ходу поправляя прическу. Дженим посмотрел на рыжие кудри, подпрыгивающие при каждом шаге, и сел за стол, чтобы продолжить заниматься. Листок он предусмотрительно положил в тетрадь для записей. На всякий случай.

 

Стайлз, расположившись на кухне, чтоб хоть как-то вымолить у брата прощение, пытался почистить картошку, одновременно отчитывая Дерека, прижимая телефон к уху плечом.

 

— Ты говорил, что номер Дженима тебе нужен на самый крайний случай! — сказал он.

 

— Ну, может, я чуточку приукрасил, — спокойно отозвался Дерек.

 

— Чуточку? Чуточку?! Да меня от верной смерти спасло только то, что мы были на уроке! Что ты ему такого написал? 

 

— Тебе это знать не обязательно.

 

— Дерек, меня сегодня съедят на ужин, и я могу перед смертью узнать…

 

— Извини, меня вызывают, — оборвал Дерек.

 

— Дерек! — сильнее прежнего обозлился Стайлз, но трубку уже положили. — Что б тебя!

 

Стайлз бросил телефон на стол.

 

Он и не подозревал, что передал эстафету скандалов и истерик Дереку. 

 

Тот быстро нашел в книге вызовов номер брата и нажал на «вызов». Трубку подняли не сразу, и Дерек был этому в какой-то степени рад, потому что успел добраться до архива, где почти круглосуточно стояла тишина, и редко были люди. Прикрыв за собой дверь, он ушел в самый дальний угол лабиринта, чтоб его наверняка никто не услышал. Когда же Стефан поднял трубку, голос его был как обычно беззаботен.

 

— Что случилось, большой брат? — спросил Стефан.

 

— Что ты писал Джениму?

 

— Тайна, покрытая мраком.

 

— Стефан, если на пороге нашей квартиры появится разъяренный Дженим или Стайлз, или, не дай Бог, оба, я тебя сдам с потрохами, если ты мне сейчас же не скажешь, что ты писал Джениму, — тихо, но жестко сказал Дерек.

 

В эфире повисла пауза, после которой Стефан, уже не такой веселый, ответил:

 

— Если они явятся вдвоем, то бери на себя Стайлза, а на меня натрави Дженима. Уж поверь, тебе ещё позволено его бояться, а мне — нет.

 

— Ты мне ничего не скажешь? — полуутвердительно-полувопросительно сказал Дерек.

 

— Прости, но нет. 

 

— Стеф…

 

— Я разберусь, — оборвал Стефан. — Только не говори Стайлзу до вечера, что дал номер Дженима мне.

 

— Игра кончилась слишком быстро, да?

 

— Но она того стоила. Я надеюсь.

 

— До вечера, значит? — спросил Дерек.

 

— До вечера, — бодро отозвался Стефан.

 

Положив трубку, Дерек направился на рабочее место. 

 

Стефан же стал обдумывать план действий. Прежде всего, он написал СМС Джениму.

 

**«Пташечка, а ты меня быстро убьешь, если я заявлюсь вечером?»**

 

Спустя некоторое время пришел ответ:

 

**«И не надейтесь, Хейл.»**

 

«На ”Вы”? — удивился Стефан. — И почему я почувствовал себя последней скотиной?»

 

Вздохнув, он сунул телефон в карман и стал думать, как всё провернуть. Так в раздумьях прошёл остаток дня, и незаметно подкрался вечер. Поужинав с братом, Стефан собрался и отправился в гости к Стилински. На улице уже было темно, и казалось, что так даже лучше.

 

Ещё за квартал до дома Стилински, он заглушил мотор и докатил байк до пункта назначения. Машины шерифа у дома не было, и можно было предположить, что дома его нет. Стефан спрятал мотоцикл в кустах за домом. Оглядевшись, он заметил, что лестница так и стоит у окна Дженима, а в самой комнате горит свет. Потоптавшись у лестницы, Стефан стал подниматься по ступенькам, надеясь, что Дженим его не убьёт. Окно было открыто, и Стефан осторожно скользнул в комнату, сел на подоконник и огляделся.

 

В комнате никого не оказалось. Тогда Стефан разулся, поставил обувь у окна и перебрался на кровать, ожидая хозяина комнаты. Однако время шло, а ожидаемый не появлялся. Тогда, осмотрев комнату на предмет телефона Дженима и не найдя оного, Стефан отправил ему сообщение.

 

**«Пташечка, ты дома?»**

 

Спустя несколько минут он получил ответ:

 

**«Вы всё ещё собираетесь прийти?»**

**«Тебя ждёт небольшой сюрприз. Загляни в свою комнату»**

 

Стефан скинул куртку и поудобнее сел на кровати. От нервного напряжения от начал быстро стучать пятками по полу. Когда дверь, наконец, открылась, он был готов вылезти обратно на улицу и сбежать в неизвестном направлении. Увидев Дженима, Стефан улыбнулся так широко, как только мог, и попытался успокоиться.

 

— Здорово, совёныш, — сказал он.

 

— Привет, — растерянно отозвался Дженим, закрывая за собой дверь. — Ты снова на чай?

 

— Да, — спешно сказал Стефан и тут же исправился: — То есть нет. То есть… А-а-а… Я здесь не за этим.

 

— Тебя Дерек прислал? — спросил Дженим, проходя к стулу.

 

— Нет, я сам пришел. 

 

— Что-то случилось?

 

— Собственно, ничего. Просто хотел поговорить, с историей помочь… Если хочешь, конечно.

 

— Что-то ты слишком нервный, — подметил Дженим. — Может, все же будешь чай? С мятой.

 

— Ох. — Стефан потер щеку ладонью. — Нет, наверное. Я просто хотел сказать, что СМС тебе писал не Дерек.

 

— Он слил кому-то мой номер? — тихо спросил Дженим.

 

Стефан кивнул. Его определённо напрягала эта ситуация.

 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — подозрительно глянул на него Дженим.

 

— Просто знаю, — сказал Стефан и, вздохнув, опустил голову, — пташечка.

 

— Что?

 

— Ничего, — поспешно ответил Стефан.

 

— Что ты там последнее сказал?

 

— Знаю?

 

— Нет, другое. Как ты меня назвал? — Дженим пристально посмотрел на Стефана, нервно разминающего пальцы.

 

— Пташечка.

 

В комнате повисла тишина. Стефан продолжал смотреть в пол, а Дженим пристально глядел на него и медленно закипал.

 

— Ты?.. — начал он.

 

— Я, — сказал Стефан.

 

— Ты!

 

— Каюсь, виноват…

 

— Убью! — негодовал Дженим и, вскочив на ноги, бросился на Стефана, опрокидывая его на спину.

 

Завязалась борьба, в ходе которой Стефан пытался утихомирить Дженима, который действительно вознамерился прибить гостя. Однако парнишка оказался ловчее и, сев на живот Стефану, схватил его за грудки и встряхнул.

 

— Ты, скотина, раньше сказать не мог?! — спросил Дженим.

 

— Прости!

 

Вдруг дверь распахнулась, и парочка замерла. На пороге стоял Стайлз.

 

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил он.

 

— Стайлз, выйди, — попросил Дженим. — Свидетели мне не нужны.

 

— Да, Стайлз, уходи, — сказал Стефан. — И передай Дереку, что я любил его. Иногда. Совсем редко.

 

— Молчать! — рявкнул на него Дженим. — Я с тобой еще не закончил!

 

Стайлз, глядя на происходящее, впал в легкий ступор, тихонько вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь. Немного постояв без движения, он направился в свою комнату — позвонить Дереку. Парни же продолжили выяснять отношения. 

 

— Слушай, это же просто шутка… была, — сказал Стефан.

 

Дженим отпустил ворот его футболки и скрестил руки на груди. 

 

— И всё это время я думал, что общаюсь с другом Стайлза, — сказал он. 

 

— Прости, — пробормотал Стефан. — Мы же будем продолжать общаться? 

 

— Если ты снова решил пошутить, то неудачно. 

 

— Я серьёзно. 

 

— Да какого хрена, Стефан? Ты же просто хотел меня поиметь! Сволочь ты, Хейл. Скотина последняя, а ещё цветочком прикидывался... 

 

— Ты действительно мне понравился, — возразил Стефан.

 

— ...траву вернул, с историей помог, торт купил... 

 

— Если ты не замолчишь, я тебя заткну, — предупредил Стефан. 

 

— Ни черта ты не сделаешь, потому что сам виноват! Погоди, — замер Дженим. — Понравился? 

 

— Чёрт, — крепко зажмурился Стефан. 

 

— В каком смысле «понравился»? 

 

— Ни в каком. Проехали.

 

— Мудак, — буркнул Дженим. 

 

— Что? — широко распахнул глаза Стефан. 

 

— Ты мудак, гребаный Хейл. И шутки у тебя хреновые. — Дженим судорожно вдохнул и поджал губы. Его потряхивало. — И вообще, ты чертов ублюдок, который решил поразвлечься за чужой счёт. 

 

Дженим попытался встать, но Стефан сгреб его в охапку и прижал к себе. 

 

— Можешь сжечь меня потом на костре, — сказал Стефан. — Я переживу, я стойкий. Только перестань ругаться и так нервничать. 

 

— Пусти меня, — сказал Дженим, упершись руками ему в грудь. 

 

— Нет.

 

— Стефан! — не на шутку разозлился Дженим. 

 

— Я виноват, я и буду отдуваться, — сказал Стефан, крепко обнимая его. — Не отпущу, пока не успокоишься. 

 

— Сволочь, — буркнул Дженим, уткнувшись лбом в подушку. — Что ж ты не уймешься никак? 

 

— Сам же сказал, — хмыкнул Стефан, — я мудак. Упертый и виноватый. Особенно виноватый.

 

— Какого хрена ты вообще это затеял? 

 

— Ты ответил на послание. Помнишь записку от Злобного гения? 

 

— Угу. 

 

— Ты не вернул мне сигареты. Коробок — да, а содержимое — нет. Только сунул записку с ответом. 

 

— И это тебя заинтересовало? Какая-то записка? 

 

— Ты посмеялся надо мной! Оставил послание и сбежал. 

 

Начинающий успокаиваться Дженим снова задрожал. 

 

— И ты решил меня проучить? — спросил он. 

 

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет, — запротестовал Стефан. — Мне стало интересно. Я просто хотел пообщаться. 

 

— Скотина, — более спокойно вставил Дженим. 

 

— А потом ты мне понравился, — продолжил Стефан. — С тобой можно поговорить на любую тему, да и чай с тобой пить одно удовольствие. И я уже начинаю привыкать к твоим обнимашкам. Кстати, тебе удобно? 

 

Дженим завозился, сползая ниже, и уткнулся носом в висок Стефану. 

 

— Теперь да, — сказал Дженим. 

 

— Наглости в тебе немерено, — хмыкнул Стефан.

 

— Так это был тонкий намек? 

 

— Что ты... 

 

В комнате повисла тишина. 

 

Они полежали в обнимку некоторое время, пока Дженим, чувствуя, как его клонит в сон, не решился спросить:

 

— А тебе не пора домой? 

 

— Сегодня я с тобой. Если хочешь. 

 

Дженим завозился, сползая со Стефана и прижимаясь к его боку, обхватил его ногу своими и устроил голову на его плече. 

 

— Это уже становится привычкой, — хмыкнул Стефан. 

 

— Хорошей или плохой? 

 

Стефан посмотрел на Дженима и улыбнулся, заметив, что тот не снял очки. Протянув руку, он осторожно взял их пальцами за оправу и медленно, едва не задерживая дыхание, снял их. Дженим заморгал, привыкая, и, чуть запрокинув голову, на секунду прижался губами к шее Стефана. 

 

— Хорошей, — ответил Стефан. — И если так пойдет дальше, то я смогу привыкнуть и к поцелуям. 

 

Дженим тихо засмеялся.

 

— Ты все ещё можешь уйти, — сказал он. 

 

— Гонишь меня? 

 

— Нет. Просто завтра рано вставать и незаметно смыться будет проблематично. 

 

— Ладно, буду прятаться под кроватью всё утро. 

 

— И если ты думаешь, что таким образом отделаешься от меня и будешь прощен, то ты ошибаешься. 

 

— А я уж понадеялся, — пробормотал Стефан и зевнул. — Совёныш, засыпай быстрее, пока меня не вырубило. 

 

— Бежать собираешься? — лениво спросил Дженим. 

 

— Кажется, это бесполезно. Всё равно ведь догонишь и уши оторвёшь. 

 

— Ты сволочь. 

 

— Ты тоже ничего. Спи.


	21. Chapter 21

Стоило отдать Скотту должное — в день вечеринки у Лидии он не обмолвился о ней до самого ланча. Он даже поел, прежде чем отставить бутылку воды в сторону и, глядя на Стайлза, сказать:

 

— Итак, дружище, сегодня величайший день во всей твоей жизни…

 

— Во всей нашей жизни, — поправил его Стайлз.

 

— В жизни всего человечества, — вставил слово Дженим.

 

— Да что с вами такое? — возмутился Скотт. — Сегодня суббота! И вы двое идёте на тусовку к Лидии Мартин! Где ваше прекрасное настроение и предвкушение веселья?

 

Дженим поковырял салат и скучающе глянул на Скотта, сидящего напротив. Тот был бодр и весел, что неимоверно напрягало. Стайлз, сидящий справа от Дженима, скорбно вздохнул.

 

— Чувак, думаешь, за мои оценки папа сжалится и отпустит к Лидии? — спросил Стайлз. — Нет конечно!

 

— А ты по лестнице и на тусу, — предложил Скотт и тут же прикусил язык.

 

— Правильно, Стайлз, — кивнул Дженим. — Сбеги, чтоб потом отец оторвал тебе яйца и все, что к ним прилагается.

 

— Я думал, цепной пес, следящий за порядком, — ты, а не мистер Стилински, — хитро улыбнулся Скотт.

 

— Ещё немного — и я воткну тебе вилку в глаз, — спокойно предупредил Дженим.

 

— Эй, полегче! — Скотт вскинул руки. — Я, между прочим, пытаюсь помочь другу в налаживании личной жизни! Кстати, — он в упор посмотрел на Стайлза, — какого хрена ты творишь на выходных, если твои оценки настолько плохи?

 

— Ну, — протянул Стайлз, опустив взгляд в тарелку, — мир спасаю.

 

— Опять за орков? — подозрительно прищурился Скотт.

 

— Нет, блин, за эльфов!

 

— Ого! И как они?

 

— Полный трындец в ближнем бое и постройке, — вмешался Дженим.

 

— Так вы вдвоем, что ли, рубились? — спросил Скотт. — И без меня?

 

— Вообще, если подумать, то кое-кто обещал не рассказывать об этом ни единой живой душе. — Дженим осуждающе глянул на брата.

 

— Ну, лады, — сдался Скотт. — А у тебя как с оценками?

 

Дженим показал руку с поднятым вверх большим пальцем.

 

— У этой мелкой заразы всегда всё пучком, — проворчал Стайлз.

 

— Вы двое все выходные задротили, но при этом у тебя, — Скотт показал пальцем на Дженима, — всё зашибись, а у тебя, — он показал на Стайлза, — полный атас. Как так-то?

 

— Тут всё очевидно, — пожал плечами Дженим. — Он просто тупой, как полено.

 

— Хо-хо-хо! — преувеличено-раздраженно отозвался Стайлз. — Вот спалю твою порнушку папе и посмотрю, как ты, умник, будешь выкручиваться.

 

— Отлично, — кивнул Дженим. — Моё порно против твоей травы. Как считаешь, чем больше заинтересуется отец?

 

— Эй-эй-эй! — вмешался Скотт. — Не здесь же! Мы в школьной столовой, если вы забыли. Тут повсюду уши.

 

— Малыш Скотти испугался, — иронично протянул Стайлз.

 

— После случая с Гринбергом школа стала небезопасна для таких разговорчиков, — насупился Скотт.

 

Дженим поёжился и вытащил из кармана брюк телефон. Губы его растянулись в лёгкой улыбке, и пальцы быстро застучали по экрану. 

 

— Походу у кого-то появилась личная жизнь, — хмыкнул Скотт. 

 

— Красивая такая, — оскалился Стайлз. — Тебе бы понравилась. 

 

— Сделай одолжение, — сказал Дженим, поднимаясь на ноги и подхватывая поднос с остатками еды. — Заткнись. 

 

— Да вы уже знакомы! — присвистнул Скотт, последовал его примеру. — И снова я не в теме. 

 

— Кстати, а когда мы познакомимся с (i)твоей(i) девушкой? — Стайлз подвигал бровями, торопливо направляясь к выходу из столовой. 

 

— Не сегодня, уж прости, — отозвался Скотт. 

 

— Ты к ней каждый день бегаешь, но при этом даже имени её не говоришь, — возмутился Стайлз. — Если бы ты не летал на крыльях любви, я бы вообще подумал, что ты завёл резиновую куклу и назвал её своей девушкой. 

 

— Так вот что ты обо мне думаешь?

 

— А ты только узнал? — спокойно спросил Дженим.

 

Стайлз, который шел впереди, толкнул двери в столовую и вышел в коридор, утягивая за собой парней. Петляя по коридорам и болтаясь по рекреациям, они кое-как успели на урок, едва не опоздав. Дженим втянулся в учебный процесс и лишь временами отвлекался на СМС, Стайлз же продолжил перекидываться со Скоттом записками, пока не видел учитель. 

 

В таком неспешном ритме кончились уроки, и большая часть учеников, которые не занимались дополнительно и не состояли в каких-нибудь кружках, спешно покидали стены школы. Некоторые из них стенали о том, как их все достало, как много домашки придется делать. Некоторые даже гордо поднимали голову, распрямляли плечи и с долей высокомерия в голосе говорили, что домашка — дело не трудное, если приглядеться хорошенько. Остальные же, такие как Скотт и Стайлз, просто радовались приближающемуся выходному. 

 

Не разделял их настроя Дженим, который никак не мог понять, почему Стефан не берет трубку, хотя на сообщения отвечает. Прокрутив в мыслях чертову дюжину вариантов, он придержал Стайлза у выхода из здания и, отправив Скотта дальше, попытался выведать нужную информацию.

 

— Дер как-то говорил, что Стефан заболевает, — припомнил Стайлз. — По крайней мере, ему так казалось.

 

— Странно, — задумчиво отозвался Дженим, — мне он ничего не говорил.

 

— Может, просто хочет переболеть и не чихать на тебя?

 

— Какая забота… — проворчал Дженим. — Прикроешь меня, если что?

 

— А если он, ну ты знаешь, болеет не чем-то, а кем-то? — негромко спросил Стайлз. — Типа такой длинноногой блондинкой?

 

— И при этом отвечает на сообщения? — Дженим поправил лямку рюкзака, глянув на Скотта, шатающегося неподалеку.

 

— Может, он как раз поэтому и не берет трубку. Боится спалиться и всё такое.

 

— Что, полдня провёл в постели?

 

— Джен, ты же помнишь, что они старше нас на — сколько там? До хрена или около того? Мы для них обоих как дети.

 

— Если бы Дерек к тебе относился как к ребенку, ты бы у него на выходных не тусовался, и мне бы не пришлось выливать на тебя литры тоналки.

 

— Ты отлично понял, о чем я говорю, — упрекнул Стайлз.

 

— Ну, вы долго там? — позвал братьев Скотт, не пытаясь подойти.

 

— Сейчас! — крикнул Стайлз и тише продолжил: — Слушай, дело твое, но что будет, если ты вот сейчас весь такой добренький заявишься к нему, а у него за спиной внезапно так мелькнет девушка в трусах и лифане?

 

Дженим вздохнул, признавая поражение, и потер переносицу пальцами. 

 

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Ты прав, в конце концов.

 

— Да ладно? — удивился Стайлз. — Ты же недавно втирал, что у меня нет мозгов.

 

— Однако это не мешает тебе логически рассуждать. — Дженим хлопнул его по плечу и направился к Скотту.

 

— Бяка-бука, — отозвался Стайлз и направился следом.

## ***

## 

Вечером Дженим накормил отца ужином и, приняв спокойный вид, хотя от волнения сердце у него билось в груди, словно обезумевшая птица, решился выпросить для Стайлза разрешение на поход к Мартин. 

 

Достав из холодильника сок, Дженим поставил картонный пакет на стол и поставил рядом стакан. 

 

— Пап, — начал он. 

 

— Стайлз что-то натворил? — спросил Джон. 

 

— Нет, — ответил Дженим. — Это насчёт вечеринки. 

 

Он постарался рассчитать всё так, чтобы отец не отказал. В конце концов, Стайлз действительно мог убежать на веселье через окно. 

 

— Ты хочешь пойти? — спросил Джон. 

 

— Да. И Стайлз тоже. 

 

— А с учебой как? 

 

— Нормально, — чуть торопливо ответил Дженим. 

 

— У вас или у тебя? 

 

— Он старается, пап. Правда, старается. Только ему нужен репетитор по матану и английскому. Ещё лучше, если и по остальным предметам, которые он будет сдавать. 

 

— Значит, в остальном он молодец? 

 

— Да, — кивнул Дженим, — он делает всё, что может. 

 

Джон нахмурился и, немного подумав, сказал: 

 

— Хорошо. Но чтоб к десяти вернулись. 

 

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Дженим. 

 

Он убрал сок в холодильник и, помыв стакан, отправился наверх. Однако он пошёл не к себе, а в соседнюю комнату. Дверь была приоткрыта. Дженим постучал по косяку и, дождавшись приглашения, вошёл в спальню брата. 

 

Стайлз сидел на кровати, перед ним лежал открытый ноутбук. 

 

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил он, подняв взгляд на Дженима. 

 

Тот молча показал кулаки с поднятыми вверх большими пальцами. Стайлз широко улыбнулся и тихо засмеялся. 

 

— Но с условием, — быстро сказал Дженим и передал слова отца. 

 

— Значит, нагуляемся! — воинственно сказал Стайлз и принялся собираться. 

 

Дженим вышел из его комнаты и толкнул дверь в свою. Он взял со стола телефон и нашёл номер Стефана, нажал на «вызов». Однако трубку снова никто не поднял. Тогда Дженим сбросил вызов и отложил телефон. 

 

«Да к чёрту! — обозлено подумал Дженим, стягивая футболку. — Провели как мальчика! Сам виноват, нечего было верить этому придурку. Стайлз был прав, я для него ребёнок». 

 

Спустя некоторое время братья добрались до дома, где уже во всю шло веселье. Какого же было их удивление, когда они увидели Скотта в компании симпатичной девушки средней комплекции, чуть пониже самого Скотта. Как позже оказалось, девушку звали Эллисон, и она была лучшей подругой Лидии. Благодаря их дружбе Скотт и попал на вечеринку. После обмена любезностями и парочки подколов в сторону друга, Стайлз ушел за напитками, а Дженим разговорился с новой знакомой.

 

Прошло порядочно времени, прежде чем Скотт оглянулся вокруг и удивленно отметил, что Стайлз куда-то пропал. Он поделился наблюдением с Дженимом. Тот в ответ только вздохнул и махнул рукой, мол, вернётся. Вечер шёл своим ходом, пьяных становилось всё больше, и Дженим, глядя на Эллисон со Скоттом, смылся под предлогом поиска Стайлза. На деле же он вышел на улицу через черный ход — подышать свежим воздухом. 

 

Телефон в кармане коротко завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении. Дженим стойко игнорировал желание узнать от кого оно. Но любопытство оказалось сильнее, и он выудил мобильный из кармана. СМС оказалось, как ни странно, от Стефана.

 

**«Тук-тук-тук»**

**«Кто там?»**

**«Грипп :{»**

 

Дженим поежился. На улице холодало, а тут еще и Стефан со своими дурацкими шуточками. Дженим сильнее запахнул кофту и отошел от дома, углубляясь в сад, отстучал новое сообщение.

 

**«Ты болеешь, что ли?»**

**«Ага. А еще я голос потерял, хочешь позвоню и шепотом в красках расскажу, как прекрасен этот мир?»**

**«Лечись уже спокойно. И спи больше.»**

**«Будут еще указания? >:}»**

 

Дженим немного постоял, прислонившись к дереву, и направился в дом, он совсем продрог.

 

«Просто лечись.» 

 

Он сунул телефон в карман и шагнул в тепло. В доме становилось жарче, голоса веселящихся — громче. Тем не менее, людей становилось меньше. Дженим посмотрел на дисплей телефона и огляделся в поисках Стайлза. Шутки в сторону, пора было идти домой. Осмотрев первый этаж, он нашел только Скотта в обнимку с Эллисон, которые Стайлза в глаза не видели после их расставания. Тогда Дженим набрал брата, но тот не взял трубку, и только после этого осмотру подвергся второй этаж.

 

Поднявшись по лестнице, Дженим вздохнул и, поборов смущение, выматерился. Коридор, в начале которого он стоял, был длинный и по обе сторону его были закрытые двери. Если Дженим не найдет Стайлза с первой попытки, то получит на орехи. Прикинув возможные варианты, он снова позвонил брату. Постояв с минуту, держа телефон у уха, он услышал недовольный, прерывистый женский голос:

 

— Выключи ты его или ответь наконец.

 

Дженим пошел на голос и остановился у третьей двери справа. Оборвав звонок, он постучал в дверь.

 

— Стайлз, — громко позвал он, — пора.

 

За дверью едва различимо послышалась возня и бормотание, и через несколько минут в коридор вывалился взъерошенный Стайлз. И прежде чем он успел закрыть дверь, за спиной у него Дженим заметил полуголую Лидию.

 

— Умеешь ты кайф обломать, — проворчал Стайлз, направляясь к лестнице. 

 

Дженим, шокированный таким поворотом событий, пришел в себя, только когда Стайлз, уже спустившийся до середины лестницы, окликнул его. Дженим поспешил догнать брата, ему было до чертей интересно узнать, что случилось с этим миром, если даже у Стайлза личная жизнь бушевала как сумасшедшая.

 

А в то время как Стилински добирались домой, Стефан лечился.

 

Еще с самого утра у него жутко болело горло, мучила температура на пару со слабостью в теле, и Стефан бы давно взвыл, если бы голос, очевидно, предвидевший такой исход, не сбежал в далекие края, оставив хозяина беспомощно хрипеть. Дерек, увидевший его после работы, охарактеризовал общий вид брата просто — в гроб и то краше кладут. Самому Стефану было не до смеха. 

 

Самым поганым в сложившейся ситуации было то, что он не мог уснуть. Сколько он не пытался, ему было то жарко, то холодно, и организм никак не мог вырубиться. Приходилось терпеть всё в кристально чистом сознании. Так прошёл вечер, а за ним и ночь, перешедшая в утро. Днем же, к его удивлению, пришел Дженим. Стефан сначала подумал, что ему показалось, и он решил выглянуть. Натянув поверх майки свитер, он обул тапки и потопал на голос. На кухне он действительно увидел Дженима, разговаривающего с Дереком.

 

— Тогда позвони, если какая помощь понадобится, — сказал Дженим.

 

Он стоял спиной к Стефану и доставал из пакета на стол фрукты. Дерек, заметивший брата в дверях, недовольно нахмурился.

 

— Ты чего не в постели? — грозно спросил Дерек.

 

Дженим обернулся и, всучив фрукты Дереку, направился на выход.

 

— А действительно, почему? — спросил он, наступая на Стефана. Стефан развел руки в стороны и улыбнулся, отступая. — Ты похож на свеженького зомби. Живо в кровать!

 

Стефан замотал головой. Он попытался заговорить, но понял, что громче шепота его голос не станет, и резко остановился. Дженим, не ожидавший подвоха, врезался в него и в следующую секунду оказался в крепких объятиях.

 

— Я скоро со скуки помру, — с трудом произнёс Стефан ему на ухо.

 

Дженим вздохнул и обнял его в ответ. Стефан потёрся подбородком о его плечо.

 

— Горло прополоскал? — спросил Дженим. Стефан кивнул. — Таблетки принял? — Снова кивок. — Кушал? — Кивок. — А теперь спать. — Стефан замотал головой. — Что за детский сад? Здоровенный мужик, а ведёшь себя как ребенок. 

 

— Он всегда такой, — подал голос Дерек, разбирающий фрукты. — Ещё хуже, когда болеет.

 

Стефан шмыгнул носом и недовольно зыркнул на брата, сжал ладонь в кулак за спиной Дженима и оттопырил средний палец. Дерек в долгу не остался.

 

— Так, — медленно начал Дженим, — ты идёшь спать. Сейчас. — Стефан покачал головой. — Пожалуйста. 

 

Стефан вздохнул и отлип от Дженима. Посмотрев в карие глаза, он насупился, взял Дженима за руку и, развернувшись, пошёл прочь от кухни, утягивая парнишку за собой. 

 

В конце пути они оказались в небольшом, убранном кабинете. Дженим заглянул за дверь и увидел разложенный диван с темно-шоколадной мягкой обивкой, застеленный светлой простыней, поверх которой лежал скомканный вязаный плед в черно-синюю клетку, у спинки лежала пара подушек. Рядом, на полу, стояла бутылка воды. 

 

Стефан стянул свитер, одернул майку, облепившую его торс, скинул тапки и, накинув на плечи плед, рухнул на диван, бессильно скрипнувший под его весом. Глянув на Дженима, он приподнял край пледа и похлопал по простыне. 

 

— В уличной одежде на чистые простыни? — Дженим скептически глянул на Стефана.

 

Тот улыбнулся и игриво подвигал бровями. Стефан протянул руку, указывая пальцем на Дженима, и постучал пальцем по простыне. 

 

— Не передумаешь? — Дженим шагнул к дивану и, протянув руку, встрепал и так спутанные, немного влажные волосы. 

 

Стефан прикрыл глаза, подставляясь под ладонь. Когда Дженим убрал руку, он приоткрыл глаза и стал наблюдать за тем, как тот снял кофту, повесил на спинку дивана и, оставшись в джинсах и футболке, присел рядом. 

 

— Рассказать тебе что-нибудь? — тихо спросил Дженим. 

 

Стефан покачал головой, потянул его на себя, укладывая рядом, и накрыл пледом, прижался к нему, пристроив голову на его груди. Дженим чувствовал, как он дрожал, будто от холода, и жался к нему, пытаясь согреться. Дженим обвил его ноги своими и запустил пальцы в волосы, массируя кожу головы. Его отсутствующий взгляд был устремлен в потолок. 

 

Дженим думал о случившемся вчерашним вечером и утреннем разговоре со Стайлзом. Все попытки вразумить брата и хоть как-то повлиять были отвергнуты, и сам гуляка сбежал к Скотту. По крайне мере, он так сказал, а на деле мог оказаться хоть на Таити. 

 

Дженим моргнул, выплывая из размышлений, и замер, прислушиваясь. Дыхание Стефана было ровным, с лёгким хрипом — насморк давал о себе знать. Дженим пошевелился и стал осторожно выбираться из постели так, чтобы не разбудить больного. Когда же у него получилось, Стефан, оставшись без грелки, нахмурился, недовольно засопел и обнял подушку. 

 

«Взрослый, — подумал Дженим и принялся поправлять плед. — Может, Стайлз и прав, но только, если говорить о возрасте». 

 

Дженим всё ещё осторожно надел кофту и, не удержавшись, погладил Стефана по голове. Тот вдохнул глубже, и лицо его снова стало умиротворенным. Дженим застыл на секунду, испугавшись, что разбудил мужчину, медленно выдохнул и тихонько вышел в коридор, прикрыл за собой дверь. Из глубины квартиры доносилось бормотание работающего телевизора. 

 

Дженим пошёл на звук, намереваясь найти Дерека. Стефан действительно болел, а это значило, что больше здесь делать было нечего. Пройдя по коридору, он свернул и оказался в гостиной. Дерек сидел с ноутбуком на коленях в кресле напротив телевизора. Дженим замер на пороге и постучал по дверному косяку, привлекая внимание.

 

— Он уснул? — спросил Дерек, оторвавшись от компьютера. 

 

— Да, — рассеянно кивнул Дженим и сунул руки в карманы джинсов. — И мне пора. 

 

— Хорошо, — сказал Дерек. 

 

Он поднялся на ноги, убирая ноутбук на кофейный столик, и направился к двери. До прихожей дошли молча, каждый думая о своем. Дженим обулся и, попрощавшись, ушел. 

 

Дерек же закрыл за ним дверь и вернулся в гостиную. Однако вместо ноутбука со стола он взял телефон. Проверив, нет ли пропущенных сообщений или вызовов, которые он мог не услышать, Дерек набрал Стайлза. Трубку никто не поднял. 

 

«Чем можно так долго заниматься? — подумал Дерек. — Или физика у него любимый предмет? Хм... А что он вообще любит?»

 

Дерек почесал непривычно гладкий подбородок и нахмурился. Он неожиданно, даже для себя, четко осознал, что ничего не знает о любовнике. Конечно же, кроме того, что заставляет Стайлза стонать и кричать. 

 

«А с чего это должно тебя волновать? — недоумевал Дерек. — Это просто секс. Был им и им же останется».

 

Он тут же вздрогнул от мимолетного воспоминания — раскрасневшийся, потный Стайлз, раскинувшийся на кровати, выгнувший спину и запрокинувший голову, с блестящими темно-розовыми, зацелованными губами, распахнутыми в стоне, пальцами одной руки впившийся в предплечье Дерека, держащего его за бедра, второй же отчаянно цепляющийся за спинку кровати. 

 

Дерек тряхнул головой, прогоняя видение, и отложил телефон. 

 

«Всего лишь секс», — напомнил он себе.

## ***

## 

Скотт уже несколько часов наблюдал за тем, как рисует Стайлз, но лишь сейчас решил сказать то, о чем думал с тех самых пор, как увидел на пороге дома друга с довольной улыбкой и рюкзаком за плечами.

 

— Не думал, что мистер Стилински вернул тебе краску.

 

Стайлз поудобнее перехватил баллончик и, встряхнув, продолжил покрывать краской стену заброшенного дома.

 

— Уже давно, — признался он. — Как только было покончено с наказанием, отдал рюкзак и погрозил пальцем.

 

— Оу, так я теперь должен тебя сдать с потрохами, — вздохнул Скотт. — Если нас ещё раз поймают…

 

— Брось, — оборвал Стайлз. — Никто нас не засечёт.

 

Скотт поёжился. Вся эта затея его не особо привлекала. Однако стоило признать, Стайлз рисовал хорошо. Особенно осьминогов. Уже сколько раз он не крутился с баллончиками у стен, каждый раз выходил осьминог, либо нечто абстрактное, его напоминающее. На вопрос «Почему именно этот головоногий так часто мелькает» Стайлз ответил очень просто:

 

— Потому что.

 

И с улыбкой продолжил рисовать лилового осьминога. Когда же краска в баллончике стала кончаться, он подумал запустить её в дальние края, но передумал после протеста Скотта. Спустя несколько часов после того, как друзья пришли в этот пустынный район, рисунок, наконец, был закончен.

 

— Кстати, как ты умудрился вчера стать другом Мартин? — спросил Скотт, прищёлкнув пальцами.

 

— Что, прости? — Стайлз удивленно приподнял брови и снял бандану с лица.

 

— Эллисон сказала, что вы уже друзья. И мне вот интересно, как это тебе удалось.

 

— Да мы… нашли много общих тем, — спешно проговорил Стайлз, убирая в рюкзак инвентарь.

 

— Мне бы так, — вздохнул Скотт.

 

Стайлз напряжённо засмеялся и поспешил перевести тему:

 

— А как Эллисон?

 

Скотт расплылся в улыбке, и Стайлз приготовился слушать о том, какая чудесная девушка у друга. Сам же он думал о вчерашнем вечере и завтрашнем дне. Завтра понедельник, а это значит, что встреча с Лидией неизбежна, что его не особенно радовало.

 

«И что теперь делать? — подумал Стайлз. — Бежать в Швейцарию? Нет, надо с ней поговорить. Хоть бы пронесло…»

 

Наговорившись вдоволь и находившись на сотню лет вперед, друзья разошлись кто куда. Стайлз направился домой, ему ещё надо было доделать домашку. Придя домой, он не застал брата и отправился на кухню — поживиться чем-нибудь вкусным. Однако стоило ему только открыть холодильник, как хлопнула входная дверь, и вскоре на пороге кухни появился Дженим. 

 

— Достань молоко, пожалуйста, — попросил он.

 

Стайлз поставил на стол молоко, рядом встала упаковка сока. Дженим сухо поблагодарил брата и налил себе молока.

 

— И ничего не скажешь? — хмыкнул Стайлз.

 

— Всё, что мог, я уже сказал, — спокойно заметил Дженим.

 

— Дерек что-нибудь спрашивал?

 

— Хотел узнать, почему ты его сегодня продинамил, — сказал Дженим. — Мне вот тоже интересно. Почему, а, Стайлз?

 

— Не заводись, — поморщился Стайлз.

 

— А ты не будь мудаком.

 

— Единственный здесь мудак — это ты, дорогой братец.

 

— Отлично! — Дженим всплеснул руками. — Что плохого в доверии, Стайлз? 

 

— Ничего, пока вдруг не окажется, что у твоего парня целый гарем.

 

Дженим замер, глаза его стали больше, рот приоткрылся.

 

— Да ты влюбился, — выдохнул он.

 

— Ни черта подобного, — процедил сквозь зубы Стайлз.

 

— Да? А почему ж ты, весь такой эгоистичный мерзавец, продинамил Дерека, прикрывшись учёбой? Ты тут все утро соловьем заливался, что Лидия самый настоящий подарок с небес, а Дерек по боку, и я даже поверил!

 

— Потому что это правда! — упёрся Стайлз.

 

— Все продумал? Отлично. А ревность откуда?

 

Лицо Стайлза становилось красным, губы сжались в нить, руки то сжимались в кулаки, то разжимались.

 

— Это не ревность!

 

— Ну да, я не я, и лошадь не моя, — кивнул Дженим.

 

— Между мной и ним нет ничего такого, что увидел ты! — продолжал возмущаться Стайлз.

 

Дженим отставил пустую кружку и вперился взглядом в брата.

 

— Ну и дурак, — сказал Дженим и направился к раковине с кружкой.

 

— Что? — недоуменно спросил Стайлз.

 

— Ты придурок.

 

— Да пошел ты! — Стайлз с громким стуком поставил кружку на стол и вышел вон из кухни.

 

Поднявшись к себе, он проверил телефон и увидел кучу пропущенных вызовов от Дерека. Немного подумав, он отключил звук и бросил телефон на кровать, а сам принялся за уроки. Потихоньку напряжение стало отпускать, и вскоре Стайлз смог полностью погрузиться в учёбу. Остаток дня и приличный кусок вечера он провёл, зарывшись в учебники с головой, и выходил из комнаты только чтоб налить себе кофе, поесть или справить нужду.

 

К двенадцати часам ночи Стайлз уже был выжат как лимон. Зато домашняя работа была сделана, и можно было вдохнуть полной грудью. Выглянув из своей комнаты, он услышал храп отца, доносящийся из его спальни в конце коридора, и закрыл дверь. Он выключил верхний свет, оставив только настольную лампу, и улегся на кровать, взял телефон. Было ещё несколько пропущенных от Дерека, и один из них был всего несколько минут назад.

 

Вдохнув полной грудью, Стайлз набрал номер Дерека и стал ждать, когда на том конце возьмут трубку.

 

— Алло, — раздалось низкий хриплый мужской голос в трубке.

 

Стайлз зажмурился.

 

— Привет, — тихо сказал он.

 

— Привет, — отозвался Дерек. — С физикой покончено?

 

— И с химией, и с матаном, — отчитался Стайлз.

 

— Это хорошо, — сказал Дерек. 

 

Голос его всё так же был хриплым, низким, чуть рычащим. И, ладно, может быть, в чем-то Дженим был прав, даже Лидия Великолепная со своим телом не могла сравниться с этим голосом. У Стайлза от него мурашки бежали по коже, а внутри прокатывалась жаркая волна возбуждения.

 

Стайлз с силой закусил губу, но не смог удержать слова, рвущиеся наружу:

 

— Прости, что не пришел.

 

— Всё нормально, — отозвался Дерек. — У тебя экзамены на носу.

 

— Да, точно…

 

— Стайлз, — позвал Дерек.

 

— Ты снова это делаешь, — упрекнул его Стайлз.

 

— Что именно? Просвети меня.

 

— Говоришь этим своим голосом. Тебе бы с таким работать в конторе, ну ты знаешь… Секс по телефону. — Стайлз почувствовал, как щеки его начинают гореть. — А если ещё учесть и тело… Ты неверно выбрал профессию.

 

— Вот как... Стайлз, — протянул Дерек.

 

Стайлз повернул телефон так, чтобы его наверняка не услышали, и шумно выдохнул. Не хватало ещё показывать свои слабости. Он судорожно вдохнул и вернул трубку на место.

 

— Это нечестно, — сказал Стайлз. — Просто чтоб ты знал. 

 

— Ладно, не буду, — отозвался Дерек, не меняя тона. — Тогда давай поговорим о-о-о… химии. Как она там?

 

— Отлично, — выдохнул Стайлз. Штаны становились тесными в определенном месте, что приносило легкий дискомфорт. — Просто шикарно, но, зная нашего учителя по химии, снова окажется, что я налажал.

 

— Помочь?

 

Стайлз закусил костяшки пальцев и медленно выдохнул. Это никуда не годилось. Еще немного и у него появится немалая проблема, требующая к себе внимания, а этого ему не надо было.

 

— Спасибо, я справлюсь, — выдавил Стайлз.

 

Шёпот, доносящийся из динамика, облизнул его ухо и потек вниз по шее к ключицам, замер у груди, затрагивая соски, вниз по животу, останавливаясь в самом низу и затрагивая полустоящий член. Он разлился по телу, словно патока, словно вино, что пьянило само по себе. Воображение само подкинуло парочку особенно интересных картинок, и мужской голос потерял привычные помехи телефонной связи, он будто ожил.

 

— Я действительно хорошо знаю, — на секунду кажется, будто вместо трубки, уха коснулись горячие сухие губы, — химию.

 

Стайлз облизнул губы и провёл свободной рукой по груди, задевая острые соски. Дыхание его стало чуть более тяжелым.

 

— Ох, — выдохнул он и покраснел ещё сильнее. — А что ещё ты знаешь?

 

— Я знаю, что я безумно тебя хочу. И это взаимно.

 

«Даже больше, чем ты думаешь», — пронеслось в голове Стайлза.

 

— К черту эту химию, — выдохнул Стайлз, расстегивая застёжку на джинсах. — У тебя завтра работа?

 

— Да.

 

— Хреново. А пять минут найдется?

 

— Стайлз…

 

— Ты сам сказал, что хочешь меня, — сказал Стайлз и зашипел сквозь зубы, забравшись ладонью в трусы.

 

— Я очень сильно хочу услышать твой голос, — шепнул Дерек. — Твои стоны, крики, и твоё требовательное «ещё»…

 

Он говорил медленно, чуть растягивая гласные, отчего его голос становился лишь более эротичным.

 

Стайлз сильнее зажмурился и закусил губу.

 

— Я хочу целовать тебя, — продолжал Дерек. — Я хочу обнимать тебя. Я хочу заниматься с тобой сексом до тех пор, пока ты не сорвешь голос и не лишишься сил. Я хочу шлепать тебя, пока ты не взвоешь и не запросишь пощады. Я хочу тебя, Стайлз.

 

Возможно, он увлёкся, но слушая сбитое, тяжёлое дыхание любовника, он чувствовал, как его самого вёдет.

 

В трубке раздался приглушенный тихий стон, сменившийся пьяным голосом Стайлза:

 

— Это взаимно.


	22. Chapter 22

Шел третий день учёбы, и мозги уже заплетались в такую хитроумную косу, что возникало желание улечься на парту и выспаться. Дженим откинулся на спинку стула и незаметно вытащил из кармана телефон. Индикатор над экраном мигал, оповещая о новом сообщении. 

 

**«Совёныш, что на тебе надето?»**

 

Дженим глянул на учителя и отстучал ответ. 

 

**«Розовые стринги.»**

 

Дженим убрал телефон и посмотрел вперед. Стайлз занимался ночью черт знает чем и теперь клевал носом. Днем он вообще пропадал неизвестно где. Дженим только догадывался, что брат сбегает на свидания с Лидией. Однако, в отличие от Скотта, Стайлз не летал на крыльях любви.

 

Дженим же навещал Стефана каждый день и замечал, как быстро тот идет на поправку. Благодаря коктейлю из лекарств, голос уже почти полностью вернулся, а температура сбежала в дальние края. Стефан только сегодня очнулся и снова о себе напомнил. 

 

Дженим выудил из кармана телефон и увидел новое сообщение. 

 

**«А если проверю? >:}»**

**«Обойдешься ^^»**

**«На диване обсудим >:}»**

 

Сам Стефан замотался в плед с головой и смотрел фильм. От болезни остались рожки да ножки, а значит, сегодня вечером уже можно будет выйти на работу. За эти несколько дней он успел привыкнуть к Джениму. Не перечесть сколько раз он засыпал в обнимку с ним. А до тех пор, пока сон не накрывал с головой, они говорили (большей частью Дженим) или просто лежали. 

 

Оставшееся время до прихода Дженима Стефан коротал, смотря фильмы по ноутбуку Дерека, временами засыпая. Когда он в очередной раз уснул, раздался звонок в дверь. Не скидывая плед, Стефан побрел встречать гостя. Открыв дверь, он увидел на пороге Дженима. 

 

— Привет, — широко улыбнулся Стефан. 

 

— Привет, — сказал Дженим. — Тебя пора отлучать от пледа... 

 

Дженим шагнул в квартиру и закрыл дверь, разулся и снял рюкзак, положил его на пол. Стефан тут же заграбастал его, накрывая с головой пледом и закутывая. Он прижался виском к виску Дженима. 

 

— Но тогда я не смогу сделать так, — тихо сказал Стефан.

 

— Аргумент, — задумчиво сказал Дженим. — И можешь сколько угодно заговаривать мне зубы, но тебе прописан постельный режим. Ты должен быть в постели. Вернее, на диване. 

 

— А как же поцелуй? 

 

Дженим коротко поцеловал Стефана в щеку. 

 

— Я так не играю, — обиженно отозвался Стефан. 

 

— Вылечишься — поцелую нормально, — сказал Дженим и погладил его по плечу. 

 

Стефан стянул плед с их голов и, взяв парня за руку, потянул за собой. 

 

— И сколько должно пройти, чтобы меня признали здоровым? — спросил он. 

 

— Столько, чтобы твой голос вернулся. 

 

— А сейчас, значит, спать? 

 

Дженим вздохнул, входя в гостиную. Стефан улегся на разложенном диване и потянул к себе Дженима. Тот поддался и лёг рядом, оказываясь в крепких объятиях, по самые уши закутанный в плед. Повозившись, они устроились поудобнее и успокоились. 

 

— Сегодня я пойду на работу, — тихо сказал Стефан. 

 

— Ты ещё не восстановился, — недовольно вздохнул Дженим. 

 

— Я здоров. Вчера я уложил тебя на лопатки. 

 

— А сегодня тебе надо отдохнуть. 

 

— Но я не устал, — возразил Стефан. 

 

— Тогда придётся мне изводить тебя до тех пор, пока ты не уснёшь, — спокойно сказал Дженим. 

 

— И что же ты собрался... — начал было Стефан, но тут же хрипло вскрикнул — Дженим принялся его щекотать. 

 

Завязалась нешуточная, несмотря на громкий смех, борьба. Парни отчаянно щекотали друг друга, хохоча и пыхтя от усилий. Кончилось, конечно же, ничьей, чему участники битвы нисколько не огорчились. Они лежали на диване, частично свешиваясь с него, и держались за животы, жалуясь на то, что эта игра может быть и смертельно опасным оружием. Особенно в руках друг друга. 

 

Стефан глубоко вдохнул и медленно, со свистом выдохнул. 

 

— Всего на секунду мне показалось, что я вот-вот умру, — улыбнулся он. — И не один раз. 

 

— Слишком тяжело? — спокойно спросил Дженим, повернув к нему голову. — И это доказывает, что тебе ещё рано выходить на работу. 

 

— Слишком классно, — сказал Стефан и посмотрел на него. — Вот украду тебя и увезу куда-нибудь. 

 

— Рано меня воровать, мне восемнадцати нет. И для чего это я тебе нужен?

 

— А если бы было, то ты не был бы против? — заулыбался Стефан.

 

— Хм… Если бы ты всё продумал, и отец бы ничего не заподозрил и не стал искать меня по всей стране, то я бы подумал. Но с условием.

 

— Ну-ка, ну-ка…

 

— Если ты честно скажешь, зачем я тебе вообще нужен, — серьезно сказал Дженим.

 

— Это же просто! — Стефан поднял указательный палец вверх. — Буду тебя щекотать, пока не помрёшь.

 

Дженим закатил глаза и подумал, что пытаться серьезно разговаривать с этим человеком глупо. Он посмотрел в потолок, задумчиво покачал ногой.

 

— Ты невозможен, — со вздохом признал Дженим.

 

— Это ты невозможен, — хмыкнул Стефан. — А я просто паинька. И вообще, кто-то тут собирался спать, или у меня уже галлюцинации?

 

— Ага, от недосыпа.

 

Дженим встал и поднял с пола плед, расправил и бросил на Стефана. Тот завозился и откинул плед, похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. Дженим покачал головой:

 

— Мне надо готовиться к завтрашнему тесту. 

 

— Ещё минуту, — попросил Стефан. 

 

Он взял Дженима за руку и заглянул ему в глаза. Стефан давно заметил, что парень от него что-то скрывает, и это «что-то» его сильно беспокоит. 

 

— Прости, — вздохнул Дженим. — Но мне правда надо идти. 

 

Он мягко высвободил руку и, осторожно поцеловав Стефана в щеку, направился к выходу. Стефан постучал пальцем по дивану и, быстро поднявшись, направился к выходу. Он перехватил Дженима, когда тот уже обулся и взялся за дверную ручку. Стефан остановился на пороге прихожей и встал, вытянувшись по струнке. 

 

— Спорим, что я вылечусь до выходных? — спросил он, уперев руки в бока. 

 

Дженим замер, не глядя на него. Немного подумав, он повернулся и посмотрел на Стефана. 

 

— На что? — прищурился Дженим. 

 

— На желание, конечно же, — оскалился Стефан. 

 

Дженим задумчиво посмотрел на него, после чего поправил очки и протянул руку. Стефан подошёл ближе и пожал ему руку. 

 

— В пределах разумного, — сказал Дженим, отвечая крепким рукопожатием. 

 

— Аминь. 

 

Рукопожатие разбили, и Дженим, попрощавшись, ушёл. Стефан же в предвкушении потёр руки и отправился лечиться. 

 

Джон Стилински в очередной раз пролистал отчёт Пэрриша и вздохнул. В городе снова стали появляться рисунки осьминогов. На этот раз одного нашли на стене заброшенного дома, а второго на тротуаре у забегаловки, на парковке которой уже красовался один. Джон был убежден, что Стайлз снова взялся за старое. 

 

В дверь постучали, и на пороге показался Дерек, отвлекая шефа. 

 

— Сэр, можно? 

 

— Заходи, — уныло разрешил Джон. 

 

Дерек вошёл с небольшой стопкой бумаг и захлопнул дверь ногой. Положив свою ношу на стол перед Джоном, он сухо бросил, что это для ознакомления. Краем глаза он заметил отчёт Пэрриша и едва заметно нахмурился. Джон, проследив его взгляд, пожевал губами и протянул ему папку. 

 

— Что скажешь? — спросил Джон. 

 

Дерек пролистал бумаги, дважды перечитал, рассмотрел приложенные снимки и вынес вердикт:

 

— Смею предположить, что без Стайлза здесь не обошлось. 

 

— Опять. 

 

— Я могу и ошибаться. — Дерек положил папку на стол. Конечно же, он мог, но интуиция ему подсказывала, что не в этот раз. 

 

— Займёшься этим? — спросил Джон. 

 

— Пожалуй, — кивнул Дерек и снова взял папку. 

 

— Буду особенно благодарен, если сможешь притащить сюда виновного за ухо. 

 

— Сделаю, что смогу. 

 

Дерек развернулся и вышел из кабинета шерифа. Ещё пять минут назад у него в голове сложился план. Для его исполнения нужен был лишь толчок. Вернувшись на своё рабочее место, Дерек отстучал СМС Стайлзу. 

 

**«Что ты делаешь в воскресенье?»**

 

Спустя три отчёта он получил ответ. 

 

**«Готовлюсь к экзаменам»**

 

Дерек вздохнул. Стайлз определённо его избегал, и это надо было исправлять. Срочно. Дерек стал набирать новое сообщение, уже другому человеку. 

 

**«Нужна твоя помощь. Волк.»**

 

Вскоре пришёл краткий ответ:

 

**«Давай вечером. И прихвати джин»**

 

Дерек едва заметно улыбнулся и убрал телефон в карман. Если Стайлз хочет войны, он её получит. 

 

Сам же Стайлз, ничего не подозревая, торчал в библиотеке и делал уроки. Делать это дома ему не хотелось, ведь там был Дженим, с которым он до сих пор тихо враждовал. С другой стороны в библиотеке можно было посидеть с Лидией, которая частенько давала списать или садилась напротив и будто бы случайно наклонялась, заглядывая в книгу и выставляя напоказ грудь, едва прикрытую блузкой и бюстгальтером, нежно-розовая кромка которого частенько выглядывала из выреза. 

 

В такие моменты Стайлз отводил взгляд, стараясь открыто не пялиться, что получалось не особо хорошо, судя по улыбке девушки. Собственно, в библиотеке Стайлз сидел до тех пор, пока та не закрывалась, а потом можно было наведаться в гости к холодильнику Скотта. 

 

Ещё Стайлз пытался подтянуть знания с помощью Лидии, но спустя несколько попыток, окончившихся не совсем удачно, было решено готовиться самому и положиться на авось. Во всей этой суматохе удивительно, как он умудрялся ночью рисовать граффити. А если учесть, что и отец ещё не заикался о найденных сюрпризах, то можно было считать, что жизнь вполне себе удалась.

 

Ко всему прочему общение с Лидией медленно сводилось к минимуму. Радость от «дружбы» с местной королевой поутихла, и Стайлз стал замечать, что чего-то ему всё же не хватает. Однако же понять, чего именно не хватает, он не мог.

 

— Стайлз, — негромко позвала Лидия. Стайлз оторвался от учебника по английскому и поднял на неё взгляд. — Библиотека закрывается.

 

Лидия собирала учебники в сумку, стоя рядом со столом. Её короткая юбка, не доходящая и до середины бедра, колыхалась от малейшего движения, от чего Стайлзу казалось, что он вот-вот увидит то, чего видеть ему не следовало. 

 

— Прости, задумался, — пробормотал Стайлз, отводя взгляд, и захлопнул учебник.

 

— Сегодня ты тоже занят?

 

— Да, — протянул Стайлз. — С отцом шутки плохи.

 

Девушка надула губы и взяла в руку лямки безразмерной сумочки. Деловито поправив прическу, она вскинула подбородок.

 

— Помирись с ним поскорее, — бросила Лидия и гордо прошествовала к выходу.

 

Стайлз задержался всего на минуту и, побросав вещи в рюкзак, ушел вслед за ней. Догнав Лидию, он взял её за руку. Уже вместе они дошли до парковки, где Лидия на мгновение замерла, глядя куда-то в сторону. Стайлз проследил за её взглядом и загорелся желанием улететь куда подальше. Помимо нескольких автомобилей на парковке была полицейская машина, рядом с которой стоял Дерек Хейл. 

 

Стайлз остановился и потянул девушку на себя. 

 

— Видимо, это за мной, — вздохнул он. 

 

— Отец? — заинтересовалась Лидия. 

 

Стайлз кивнул и легко поцеловал её в губы. Попрощавшись, Лидия пошла к своей машине, а Стайлз — к полицейской. Он медлил, как только мог, однако стоило машине Лидии скрыться с парковки, как Дерек подал голос:

 

— Я тебя не съем. 

 

Стайлз вздрогнул и зашагал быстрее. Остановившись в шаге от Дерека, он упорно отводил от него взгляд. 

 

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

— Я соскучился, — вздохнул Дерек. 

 

Стайлз прямо посмотрел на него и тут же опустил взгляд. Ему стало стыдно за то, что он избегал Дерека. 

 

— Я тоже скучал, — признался Стайлз. 

 

— Я бы тебя ещё и поцеловал, но мы на территории школы. 

 

Стайлз почесал в затылке, исподлобья глянул на мужчину. 

 

— Позади меня здание с кучей пустых кабинетов, — сказал Стайлз. 

 

— Которые не запираются, — добавил Дерек. 

 

Стайлз закатил глаза. Да, он уже начинал забывать, кем работает Дерек. 

 

— Ты приехал только за тем, чтоб увидеться? — Стайлз переступил с ноги на ногу. 

 

— К сожалению, не только. — Дерек вытащил из кармана брюк телефон и спустя несколько секунд протянул его парню. На экране была фотография одного из граффити, в котором Стайлз узнал свою руку. — Шериф ищет хулигана, не поможешь? 

 

Стайлз вернул телефон и сунул руки в карманы. 

 

— Я этого не делал, — сказал он. 

 

— Хорошо, — сказал Дерек. — Ты пешком? — Стайлз кивнул. — Подвезти? 

 

— Если у тебя найдется пять минут... 

 

— Садись, — оборвал Дерек.

 

Стайлз быстро обошёл машину и сел на переднее сиденье рядом с водителем. Дерек занял своё место и завёл двигатель. Дорога прошла в тишине и, когда машина остановилась у дома шерифа, Стайлз кашлянул в кулак, прежде чем заговорить. 

 

— Может, зайдешь? 

 

— Прости, много работы, — сказал Дерек. 

 

— Тогда до воскресенья? 

 

— А как же подготовка к экзаменам? 

 

— Думаешь, вместо тебя я выберу гору учебников? — Стайлз скептически приподнял брови. — Если ты, конечно, не против. 

 

Дерек заглушил двигатель, но руки с руля не убрал. 

 

— Мне казалось, что у тебя появилась девушка. 

 

— И я уже раскаялся. — Стайлз понурил голову. 

 

— Отчего же? Неужели не понравилось? 

 

Стайлз вспыхнул и прямо посмотрел на полицейского. 

 

— Дело не в том. 

 

Дерек скосил на него глаза и тут же отвел взгляд. 

 

— Значит, что-то всё же не понравилось. 

 

— Это не столь важно, — продолжал упираться Стайлз. 

 

— Стайлз. Если ты бежишь от девушки с прекрасными формами к мужчине с повышенной растительностью, то тут явно что-то не так. 

 

— Она хороша. Очень. И я от неё не бегу. 

 

— Я бы проверил, — хмыкнул Дерек. 

 

— Не смей, — предупредил Стайлз. — Дерек, нет. 

 

— Чего ты боишься? 

 

— Ты собираешься увести у меня девушку! — возмутился Стайлз. — Как ещё я могу отреагировать? 

 

— А если я не буду её уводить? 

 

— Не понял, — нахмурился Стайлз. 

 

— Ты, я и... как её там? 

 

— Лидия. 

 

— И Лидия, — сказал Дерек. — И двуспальная кровать. 

 

Стайлз замер. Он пристально посмотрел на Дерека, пытаясь понять, была ли это галлюцинация или шутка. Дурная шутка. 

 

— Я... а... Нет, — резко сказал Стайлз. — Нет-нет-нет и ещё раз нет! Дерек, нет!

 

— Только потому что ты не хочешь? — иронично улыбнулся Дерек. 

 

— Она в жизни не согласится. 

 

— Значит, с подарком на день рождения определились. 

 

— Господи, — неверяще выдохнул Стайлз. — Какой же ты чокнутый... 

 

— И? — протянул Дерек. 

 

Вместо ответа Стайлз обхватил его лицо ладонями, почувствовав едва заметную щетину на щеках, и, приблизившись, настойчиво провел языком по сухим губам, поддевая верхнюю и вторгаясь на чужую территорию. Дерек удивлённо выдохнул и в следующее мгновение ответил на поцелуй. 

 

— Это самый безумный подарок на день рождения, — тяжело дыша, пробормотал Стайлз, прервав поцелуй. — И, черт возьми, зря ты мне его предложил. 

 

— Потому что тебе нравится идея? — не более спокойно спросил Дерек. 

 

— Я просто в восторге, — признался Стайлз. — Но теперь мне кажется, что я не доживу до праздника. Умру от любопытства и нетерпения. 

 

— Ничего с тобой не случится. А теперь иди. 

 

Стайлз ещё раз поцеловал Дерека и, попрощавшись, вышел из машины. Он постоял на подъездной дорожке, глядя, как полицейская машина скрылась за углом, и направился в дом.


	23. Chapter 23

Вплоть до воскресенья жизнь шла своим чередом. Стефан снова работал по ночам, не забывая о лечении и восстанавливая голос. Вместе с тем про встречи с Дженимом до выходных пришлось забыть. Сам же парень воспользовался шансом и с головой ушёл в учебу, попутно помогая брату. К слову, Стайлзу помощь пошла на пользу, сколько бы он не пытался отвертеться и отшутиться. Однако даже тогда он всё равно не встречался с Лидией вне школы. Которая совершенно случайно познакомилась с Дереком, столкнувшись с ним в двух шагах от квартиры Эллисон. Сам же Дерек не ожидал, что, выходя из квартиры, налетит на девушку, которая так понравилась Стайлзу. 

 

И так дело дошло до того, что в стенах школьной библиотеки Лидия появлялась всё реже, а её место напротив Стайлза занял Дженим. 

 

Казалось, что жизнь налаживается, но не всё было так просто. Стайлз продолжал по ночам рисовать осьминогов с одной лишь оговоркой — мучился бессонницей теперь не только он. 

 

В четверг Скотт, ничего не знающий о вылазках друга, показал братьям пост из Инстаграма, где человек под ником «Волчица Бэтмена» выложил фото с граффити. Приглядевшись, Стайлз узнал свою руку. На фото был тот самый осьминог красного цвета, изображенный на асфальте парковки перед забегаловкой. 

 

«Сука», — подумал Стайлз, заметив слова под фото. 

 

Как утверждала Волчица, граффити сделал её хороший знакомый. От такой наглости у Стайлза перехватывало дыхание. 

 

На следующий день история повторилась. Новое фото дополнялось ироничной подписью о том, что осьминоги становятся похожими на тентаклей. От этих подколов Стайлз всё больше хотел найти эту «дамочку» и вытряхнуть из неё душу за присвоение чужих работ. Однако рисовать он так и не перестал. 

 

Последней каплей стало то, что Лидия отменила свидание в воскресенье по каким-то там делам. Психанув, Стайлз поменял планы и отправился к Дереку. Добравшись до квартиры, он позвонил в дверь и стал ждать, когда ему откроют. Вскоре перед ним предстал один из братьев. Отметив помятые майку и свободные штаны, темные круги под глазами и желание убивать всё, что шевелится, написанное на лице мужчины, Стайлз ткнул пальцем в небо.

 

— Привет, Стефан, — улыбнулся он.

 

В ответ мужчина нахмурился, отчего Стайлзу показалось, что он ошибся, и чуть подался вперед, внимательно изучая лицо гостя.

 

— И как это ты догадался? — угрюмо спросил Стефан.

 

— А-а… Интуиция, наверное, — пожал плечами Стайлз.

 

— Свезло так свезло, — проворчал Стефан, отступая в сторону. — Заходи.

 

— А ты чего не спишь?

 

— Если бы я знал… — вздохнул Стефан и, сунув руки в карманы, направился вглубь квартиры. — Сильно не шумите, ладно?

 

— Ладно.

 

Стайлз шустро скинул обувь и отправился на поиски Дерека. Сам хозяин квартиры упорно не желал находиться. Стайлз успел обшарить добрую половину квартиры, прежде чем нашёл Дерека в его спальне. Тот, сидя на кровати, сосредоточенно стучал по клавишам ноутбука, стоявшего у него на коленях. Мягкая ткань спортивных брюк не давала компьютеру соскользнуть, а свободная футболка не стесняла движений. 

 

Стайлз постучал о дверь. 

 

— Не отвлекаю? — спросил он, когда Дерек перевёл на него взгляд. 

 

В ответ мужчина вернулся к работе, бросив, что отвлекает. Стайлз шумно выдохнул, гневно поджав губы. Сначала его динамит Лидия, а теперь и Дерек. И чем же он заслужил такое обращение? Со стороны, конечно, было понятно, как и в любой другой момент, но не сегодня. Не сейчас. 

 

Стайлз быстро подошёл к мужчине и захлопнул ноутбук, едва не прищемив ему пальцы. Спихнув компьютер на кровать, Стайлз укоризненно глянул на Дерека. Когда же тот на него посмотрел, решительность вмиг куда-то испарилась. 

 

— И что дальше? — заинтересовался Дерек, отклонившись назад и опершись на руки. 

 

Стайлз призадумался и в следующую секунду направился к выходу. Закрыв дверь, он вернулся к кровати и увидел, как Дерек улыбается. 

 

— Что смешного? — спросил Стайлз и пихнул его в плечо. 

 

Ощущение оказалось неожиданно приятным. Тогда Стайлз толкнул резче и сильнее, но уже в грудь. Дерек, качая головой и поддаваясь, упал на спину, положив руки под голову и с интересом наблюдая. Стайлз осмелел. Он глубоко вдохнул и, скинув толстовку, уперся коленом в матрац между ног Дерека, подался вперёд, склоняясь над ним и упираясь кулаком над его головой. 

 

— Всё ещё ничего не сделаешь? — спросил Стайлз, опираясь и на вторую руку. 

 

Дерек тонко улыбнулся и промолчал. Ему было интересно, как себя поведет Стайлз, чем паршивец беззастенчиво воспользовался. Он качнулся, опираясь на одну руку, ладонью второй же медленно провел по плечу, скользнул по груди, нечаянно задев сосок, к животу. Подцепив пальцем край футболки, Стайлз задрал её до груди. 

 

Дерек внимательно наблюдал за выражением его лица и с немалым удовольствием отметил, как тот от волнения закусил губу, а от неловкости не знал куда смотреть. Между тем тонкие пальцы исследовали живот Дерека. Он чуть напряг мышцы, отчего работы пальцам прибавилось. Казалось, Стайлз задался целью прощупать каждую впадинку. Когда же он перебрался выше, забравшись ладонью под футболку, то неловко отстранился и принялся разминать запястье руки, на которую опирался. Покрутив кистью, Стайлз вздохнул. 

 

Задумавшись неизвестно о чем, он вздрогнул, когда Дерек провел по его губам большим пальцем. Стайлз приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на любовника. Палец с нажимом прошёлся по губе, и Стайлз, с трудом сглотнув вязкую слюну, поддался, медленно распахивая губы. Разомкнув зубы, он несмело лизнул подушечку пальца. Взгляд Дерека потяжелел. 

 

Стайлз зажмурился и, поймав губами палец, втянул подушечку в рот, осторожно провел по ней кончиком языка. Услышав со стороны Дерека прерывистый выдох, он сильнее сомкнул веки и, пробежав пальцами по груди Дерека, ощущая жёсткие завитки волос, остановился на соске. Стайлз мягко повел пальцами по кругу, лаская кожу, и медленно втянул палец Дерека в рот по самое основание. 

 

Из-за двери раздался глухой удар. В глубине квартиры хлопнула дверь. 

 

Стайлз вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Губы его расслабились, выпуская на волю палец. Дерек недовольно стукнул его по колену ногой и потянул на себя, в следующую секунду подминая под себя. 

 

Донесся писк микроволновки и вслед за ним — стук посуды. 

 

Стайлз замер, чувствуя тяжесть Дерека, вдавливающего его в матрац, и облизнул губы, глядя в зелёные глаза. Сердце его билось словно сумасшедшее. 

 

— Чуть не забыл, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Стефан просил не шуметь. 

 

— Хм... Ты же понимаешь, что это не от меня зависит? — деловито спросил Дерек, проводя ладонью по животу Стайлза. 

 

— А от кого же тогда? 

 

Дерек склонился ещё ниже, задевая кончиком носа щеку Стайлза, дыхание его опалило приоткрытые губы.

 

— Кричишь у нас ты, а не я. 

 

— И по чьей вине я такой громкий? — шепнул Стайлз, чувствуя, как широкая горячая ладонь скользит под футболкой, подкрадываясь к груди. 

 

Вместо ответа Дерек ущипнул его левый сосок и, опершись на левую руку, подтянулся вверх, потерся бедром о его пах. Стайлз уткнулся носом в загорелую шею и полной грудью вдохнул едва ощутимый запах апельсина. Коротко лизнув кожу, он тут же шумно выдохнул, от того, как Дерек сжал его сосок между пальцами. 

 

Стук в квартире сменился шуршанием пакетов и неразборчивым бормотанием. 

 

Стайлз запрокинул голову, потянулся за поцелуем, подставляя призывно распахнутые губы. Дерек же, будто бы не замечая, посмотрел ему в глаза и провёл ладонью по животу вниз, задевая пальцами пояс джинсов. Он внимательно наблюдал за малейшими изменениями на лице парня и не смог удержаться от ухмылки, когда карие глаза потемнели и скрылись под веками с подрагивающими ресницами, а губы поджались, теряя краски — верные признаки того, что Стайлз пытается сдержать стон или какую-нибудь реплику. 

 

Дерек изучил его достаточно хорошо, чтобы, прямо как сейчас, в пару касаний довести любовника до стадии «Блять, Дерек, блять». Стоило только надавить где надо, приласкать, проявить немного силы — и вот уже длинные пальцы цеплялись за его футболку, сжимая в кулаках, или обхватывали шею, зарываясь в волосы на затылке, или впивались в плечи. Однако сегодня Стайлз удивил. Он обхватил Дерека поперёк спины и, уткнувшись губами в шею, застонал. 

 

Дерека будто молнией поразило. Он снова провел большим пальцем по головке стоящего колом члена и двинул ладонью вниз. Стайлз длинно лизнул его в шею от самого основания до уха и выдохнул:

 

— Чтоб тебя... Чтоб тебя, черт подери... 

 

Дерек резче двинул ладонью, буквально выбив из него сдавленный, задушенный стон. 

 

По ту сторону двери донеслись шаги и угрюмый напев. 

 

Это будто изменило Стайлза. Он продолжал вылизывать подставленную шею и спускался ладонями вниз по груди Дерека к животу, а от него к поясу штанов. Он зажмурился и, оттянув резинку штанов, запустил под ткань ладонь. Дерек на секунду прикрыл глаза и услышал у себя под ухом тихое смущенное «Ох!», словно Стайлз решился озвучить его мысли. Будто бы это не он сейчас осторожно сжимал в ладони стояк Дерека сквозь белье. 

 

За дверью пение смешалось со свистом и стало громче. 

 

Стайлз прижался открытым ртом к шее Дерека под ухом и несильно укусил, заглушая стон. Он обнял одной рукой загорелую шею, вторую же запустил в трусы Дерека и начал аккуратно двигать, надрачивая. Однако вскоре он понял, что это жутко неудобно, и убрал руку. Стайлз уткнулся носом в плечо любовника, зашипел сквозь зубы, когда тот прикусил завиток уха, прошёлся языком по кромке. 

 

Пение в квартире стало совсем громким, словно певец стоял рядом с дверью. 

 

— Стайлз, — позвал Дерек. 

 

Голос его, прямо как иногда по телефону, был низким и хриплым, от которого мурашки бежали по коже со скоростью профессионального бегуна. Стайлз задрал голову и почувствовал, как губы Дерека накрывают его собственные, а в рот вторгается наглый язык. Стайлз всхлипнул и потянулся вверх, отвечая на поцелуй. 

 

За дверью раздался грохот, после которого наступила тишина. 

 

Дерек же, словно издеваясь, быстрее задвигал рукой, задевая большим пальцем обнажающуюся головку. Уверенные движения выбивали из Стайлза все терпение, всю скромность и смущение, заставляли колени дрожать, судорожно сжимая бедра Дерека ещё сильнее и скользя пятками по покрывалу. Стайлз с силой закусил губу любовника и подрагивающими руками спустился к поясу его спортивных штанов. 

 

Происходящее больше не было простым развлечением. На широкой кровати развязалась самая настоящая война. Дерек брал опытом, непоколебимой уверенностью в движениях и сумасшедшим драйвом. Стайлз же смущался, страшно краснел, кусал губы — свои и чужие — и касался, касался, касался... Они настолько увлеклись друг другом, что даже не заметили, как из-за двери донеслись удаляющиеся шаги, а вслед за ними тихо хлопнула дверь в глубине квартиры. 

 

— Демоны, Дер, — выругался Стайлз, лаская яички любовника. — Ты не можешь просто... расслабиться? 

 

— А что насчёт тебя? — спросил Дерек. — Ты напряжён до предела, а всё равно не сдаёшься. 

 

— Только не сейчас. 

 

— Стайлз, — протянул Дерек в шею Стайлза. — Выебу. 

 

Стайлз вздрогнул и, зажмурившись, ухмыльнулся. 

 

— И не боишься, что нас потом сожгут на костре? 

 

Дерек, отстранившись, стянул футболку и отбросил её в сторону. Весь его вид говорил, что страх ему неведом. 

 

Повозившись с джинсами Стайлза, он буквально содрал их вместе с бельем со стройных ног и бросил рядом с кроватью. Стайлз поспешно стянул футболку и пошевелил лопатками, чувствуя обнаженной кожей мягкое покрывало. Однако не успел он о чем-либо подумать, как Дерек провел ладонями по его бедрам и, подхватив под поясницу, притянул к себе, в следующую секунду поддаваясь бедрами навстречу. Пах к паху.

 

Стайлз закусил губы и недовольно протянул руки вниз, чтобы стянуть с Дерека штаны, что было весьма проблематично. 

 

— Помощь нужна? — иронично улыбнувшись, спросил Дерек.

 

Стайлз обиженно засопел и пустил все силы на то, чтобы содрать ненавистные штаны, которые, к слову, будто прилипли к своему хозяину и не хотели его отпускать. То резинка выскальзывала из пальцев, либо же цеплялась за «рычаг переключения настроения», то сама ткань подводила и рушила планы Стайлза.

 

— Нет, — буркнул Стайлз. — Но если вдруг захочешь посверкать голой задницей и не только, то знай — я не против, а очень даже за.

 

Губы Дерека дернулись и изогнулись в улыбке, обнажающей зубы. Пальцы игриво, едва касаясь, пробежали по обнаженным бедрам Стайлза, вызывая смешанное чувство азарта и какой-то нежности. Дерек немного отстранился и оттолкнул чужие руки.

 

— Ну, раз уж ты так просишь… — тихо сказал Дерек. Заглянув в карие глаза, он не спеша стянул штаны вместе с бельем до колен. — Так сойдет?

 

Стайлз ухмыльнулся, подтянулся, схватил Дерека за плечи и в следующую секунду перевернулся вместе с ним, оказываясь сверху. 

 

— Думаю, да, — сказал Стайлз. 

 

— Отлично. 

 

Дерек сжал в ладонях ягодицы любовника и двинул бедрами, чувствуя ответное движение бедер Стайлза. 

 

Игривость ушла из движений пары, сменившись резкой, дерганной торопливостью. Руки шарили по коже, путались в волосах, скользили по покрывалу, не найдя тепла любовника. Тяжёлое дыхание обжигало кожу и прерывалось стонами, заглушаемыми поцелуями, перемежалось едва различимым бормотанием. 

 

Стайлза вынесло первым. Он рвано вдохнул и замер, распахнув губы и крепко зажмурившись. Оргазм накрыл с головой, оставляя лишь тонкую нить, связывающую его с миром — сильные руки Дерека, бедра, грудь, губы и всего одно слово, сказанное низким голосом с хрипотцой, срывающимся с шепота в стон: 

 

— Стайлз. 

 

Позже, лёжа рядом и восстанавливая дыхание, им будет о чем подумать и промолчать.


	24. Chapter 24

В то же самое воскресенье, но уже вечером, когда Стайлз смылся домой, в квартиру Хейлов пришёл Дженим. Дверь ему открыл Дерек. Сдержанно попривествовав друг друга, они разошлись кто куда по квартире — Дерек на кухню, а Дженим в кабинет, где застал Стефана, собирающегося на работу. Мужчина как раз застегивал рубашку, надетую на голое тело. Деловито поправив очки, Дженим подал голос:

 

— Спой, птичка, не стыдись. 

 

Стефан оторвал взгляд от рубашки и посмотрел на гостя. Губы его тут же растянулись в широкой улыбке, глаза загорелись азартом. Откашлявшись, Стефан прищелкнул пальцами и... запел. Фальшивя, коверкая слова славной рождественской песни про бубенцы, но запел! И тогда Джениму пришлось признать, что голос к нему вернулся в полной мере, если не больше. 

 

— Что ж, — начал Дженим, когда песня наконец подошла к концу, — ты выиграл. Честно, без подвохов. Какое будет желание? 

 

Стефан скрестил руки на груди, все ещё улыбаясь, и подошёл ближе к парню. 

 

— Не сейчас, — сказал он. — Я оставлю его на более подходящий момент. А сейчас... — Он постучал пальцами по губам. — За тобой должок, помнишь? 

 

Дженим задумчиво глянул на загорелые пальцы и ногой захлопнул дверь. Он невозмутимо снял очки и, сложив их дужка к дужке, протянул Стефану. 

 

— Подержи, пожалуйста, — попросил Дженим. 

 

Стефан послушно принял из его рук очки и осторожно сжал в кулаке, чтобы не повредить их. Отвлекшись, он не заметил, как Дженим оказался ещё ближе, поддел его нос своим, таким странным образом приподнимая его голову, и мягко коснулся его губ своими. 

 

Поцелуй вышел долгим, чувственным и вместе с тем настолько нежным, мягким, что его не хотелось прерывать. Только касания губ и языков. Никаких рук или ещё каких действий, которые Дженим мог бы позволить. Стоило только Стефану потянуться к нему в попытке прижаться или протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться, как действия тут же пресекались, не давая и шанса на что-то больше поцелуя. 

 

Губы разомкнулись, разрывая поцелуй, на прощание с чувством прижавшись друг к другу. Стефан приоткрыл глаза, ощущая, как в голове разрастается блаженная пустота, а в теле царит лёгкость в противовес едва заметному покалыванию в губах. Поморгав, он пьяно посмотрел на не менее трезвого Дженима и потянулся за дополнительной порцией тепла, но тот склонил голову, закрываясь. 

 

— Кажется, начинаю понимать, почему ты любишь сладкое, — прошептал Стефан, — Такое странное чувство... будто бы затянулся пару раз косяком. И почти не ощущаешь голода. Но хочешь ещё и ещё. Хотя бы кусочек... 

 

— Ты опоздаешь на работу, — сказал Дженим и, взяв Стефана за руку, забрал очки. 

 

— За мной ещё остается желание, помнишь? — спросил Стефан, намеренно задевая кончиком своего носа чужой. 

 

— Да, — едва заметно кивнул Дженим. Он на долю секунды замер в нерешительности, после чего легко коснулся губами губ Стефана и сделал шаг назад. — Удачной смены. 

 

— Спасибо, — заторможено отозвался Стефан, когда Дженим уже скрылся за дверью. 

 

Прижав пальцы к губам, Стефан нахмурился, не понимая, откуда взялось то странное чувство эйфории, что ещё минуту назад окутывало его тело и туманило разум. 

 

В глубине квартиры хлопнула дверь, заставив его вздрогнуть и вернуться из своих мыслей в реальный мир. Отняв пальцы от губ, Стефан вздохнул, хлопнул себя по щекам, окончательно возвращаясь в реальность, и продолжил собираться на работу. Он бросил взгляд на часы, стоящие на столе, и выругался, когда понял, что может опоздать.

 

Впрочем, лучше бы он опоздал, чем так беспардонно портачил с коктейлями и клиентами, которые упорно шли поговорить о своих проблемах и напиться вдрызг. Начальство тоже по голове не собиралось гладить и давать премию, обещанную ещё месяц назад. Дождавшись, когда второй бармен освободится, Стефан попросил, чтоб его подменили, и сбежал на улицу через черный ход. 

 

Стоя под ярко горящей лампочкой над металлической дверью без куртки и наблюдая за тем, как изо рта вырвалось едва заметное облачко пара, он выудил из кармана сигареты и зажигалку. Закурил. Крепко затянувшись, он выдохнул дым через нос и блаженно прикрыл глаза. На улице было холодно, и Стефан, даже с его непробиваемостью к холоду, поёжился и подумал, что все-таки стоило захватить куртку. С другой же стороны, можно было попытаться отвлечься от странных мыслей и унять непривычную неповоротливость. Холод не давал сосредоточиться ни на чем постороннем, кроме мыслей о тепле. 

 

За спиной заскрежетало, и Стефан отошел в сторону, чтобы его не ударило открывшейся дверью. Из клуба вывалилась высокая девушка в форменной одежде с длинными светлыми волосами. Стефан до сих пор не понимал, как её не уволили за юбку, которая по длине была скорее широким поясом, а в сочетании с обувью на каблуке смотрелась и того короче. Накинув куртку на плечи, девушка покрутила в руках пачку сигарет, потрясла и недовольно хмыкнула.

 

— Эрика, — позвал Стефан и предложил сигарету. 

 

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Эрика, беря сигарету. Крепко затянувшись, она переступила с ноги на ногу и с отвращением глянула на сигарету. — Ну и дрянь. Но спасибо.

 

— Ты просто не знаешь вкус настоящего табака, — отозвался Стефан.

 

— Кого? Мужика? — удивилась Эрика. — А это тут причем? Или ты на что-то намекаешь?

 

Стефан, благо не успевший затянуться, захохотал и, отдышавшись, почувствовал, как напряжение отпустило.

 

— Табака, Эрика, та-ба-ка! То, что ты в жизни своей не курила. 

 

Эрика вмиг из рассерженной сделалась удивленной и еще чуть позже пристыженной.

 

— Подумаешь, ослышалась… — фыркнула она.

 

— У кого что болит… — нараспев проговорил Стефан и был прерван.

 

— А может быть, мне не послышалось! 

 

— Выдавая желаемое за действительное, ты ничего не изменишь.

 

Эрика покосилась на Стефана.

 

— Опять начитался какой-то херни?

 

— Типа того.

 

Стефан отбросил окурок в мусорный бачок и дернул дверь на себя. 

 

— Заходить будешь?

 

— Не, я ещё постою. Табака твоего курну, — хмыкнула Эрика.

 

— Не задерживайся, — предупредил Стефан и, шагнув в здание, закрыл за собой дверь.

 

В хорошо освещенном коридоре, ведущем к черному ходу, было тепло, даже несколько жарко, душно. Из общего зала доносились отзвуки бурного веселья. Музыка отзывалась даже не столько звуком, сколько вибрацией, шум голосов, стук бокалов и рюмок о стойку… Всё это обрушилось на голову Стефана, вырывая из мыслей и напоминая, что его ждёт работа.

 

С минуту постояв у выхода, он пораскинул мозгами, и в его голове обрисовался примерный план дальнейших действий. Широко улыбнувшись, Стефан встряхнулся и направился в общий зал за стойку — работать.


	25. Chapter 25

Дженим в очередной раз посмотрел на дисплей телефона и недовольно вздохнул. Он уже битых два часа сидел в комнате Стайлза в кромешной темноте и ждал возвращения брата. Тот снова где-то пропадал, и Дженим уже начал волноваться. Особенно, если вспомнить, что Стайлз почти неделю был на взводе и вздрагивал от любого шороха. 

 

Дженим сильнее закутался в плед. Он расположился на полу, повернувшись спиной к приоткрытому окну и прислонившись к кровати. Как бы не хотелось спать, Дженим решил во что бы то ни стало дождаться брата. 

 

С улицы донесся шорох травы, сменившийся тихим стуком по лестнице. Ночной гость прошел по крыше к окну и, шире открыв его, проскользнул в комнату, зацепился за что-то и едва не упал. Раздался щелчок, и комната озарилась мягким светом настольной лампы. В то же мгновение за спиной Дженима раздалась ругань. 

 

— Джен, блин, ты какого хрена тут делаешь? — яростно прошептал Стайлз. 

 

— Я влюбился, — отстраненно отозвался Дженим. 

 

Донесся тихий стук — Стайлз закрыл окно. С тихим шорохом и лёгким звоном на пол опустился рюкзак, следом стукнули кеды, зашуршала одежда, раздался звук приближающихся шагов. Стайлз присел рядом с Дженимом прямо на пол, скрестив ноги. 

 

Между ними повисла тишина. 

 

— Я, кажется, тоже, — выдавил Стайлз. 

 

— И я поцеловал его, — прошептал Дженим, подтянув колени к груди. — И хочу сделать это ещё раз. 

 

— А меня унесло с голоса, — покаялся Стайлз. — Просто взяло и унесло к чертям. 

 

— Поэтому ты пропадаешь днём? Проводишь время с Лидией...

 

— Что? — Стайлз удивлённо посмотрел на брата, и с его губ сорвался нервный смешок. — Нет, я... Нет, нет, нет! Это не... оно. Я с ней только раз встретился. И всё. — Стайлз взъерошил волосы на затылке, нервно подергал за пряди. — Меня не торкает. 

 

— Значит, Дерек? — осторожно спросил Дженим. 

 

Стайлз кивнул. 

 

— Я был так увлечен Лидией, что сам не понял, как это случилось. Я его неделю не видел и готов на стену лезть. Еще и поссорились вчера. И он собирается подарить мне на день рождения себя... — Стайлз глубоко вдохнул. — И Лидию. В одной постели. Я уже вижу, какое веселье будет. 

 

— Может, он пошутил? — предположил Дженим и пошевелил пальцами на ногах. — Он же Хейл. Стефан вон вообще клоун. Взрослый мужик, а ведёт себя, как маленький ребёнок. 

 

— Даже хуже меня? 

 

— Он подбил меня на «траву, которая уносит в небеса». В тот вечер, когда ты забирал у Дерека траву, мы сидели на заднем дворе и раскурили косяк на двоих. — Дженим улыбнулся и, сняв очки, стал крутить их в руках. — А потом звезды считали. Мы реально пытались сосчитать все звезды. Поделили небо на две части и загибали пальцы, считая вслух. 

 

— Ты же до этого в жизни не курил, — припомнил Стайлз. 

 

— Ты, между прочим, тоже ни разу не вытянул травку. 

 

— Значит ты... влюбился в Стефана? Ты и я влюбились в Хейлов? Только мы могли угодить в такую ситуацию. 

 

Стайлз тихо засмеялся. Дженим покачал головой и тоже засмеялся. 

 

— Видимо, влипать в ситуации — это в крови. Отличительная черта нашей странной семейки, — предположил Дженим. 

 

В комнате заметно потеплело, и Дженим скинул плед с плеч. Глянув на брата, он вздохнул. Стайлз украдкой растирал руки. Дженим обхватил его ладони и, притянув ближе, замотал в плед. 

 

— Я надеюсь, у вас всё сложится, — сказал Дженим. — И ты, наконец, перестанешь страдать херней по ночам. 

 

Стайлз тут же сдулся, помрачнел. Он чуть сильнее ссутулился, губы едва заметно поджались. 

 

— Не думаю, что он в меня когда-нибудь влюбится, — сказал Стайлз. — Я на его фоне совсем мальчишка. 

 

— Кому ты это говоришь? — хмыкнул Дженим. — Сам говорил, что они взрослые. А мы для них дети. 

 

— Думаю, я был неправ. Насчёт Стефана. Вы же встречаетесь? В смысле, любовь-морковь и всё такое. 

 

— Нет, — качнул головой Дженим. — Мы... поцеловались на прошлых выходных и с тех пор даже почти не переписывались. Точнее даже будет сказать, что я поцеловал его потому что обещал. 

 

— И влюбился. — Стайлз юркнул под плед, прижавшись плечом к плечу брата, и вздохнул с долей облегчения. — Это так странно, как мне кажется? Или ещё хуже? С другой стороны, Стефан умный парень. Только не перепутай его с Дереком, ладно? А то я уже разок облажался. 

 

— Это было, когда Дерек побрился? 

 

— Ага. Неловко получилось... 

 

— Теперь понятно, почему Стефан сбежал ко мне, — фыркнул Дженим. — Даже торт купил. 

 

— Вы с ним отлично сдружились, да? 

 

Дженим промолчал. Он постучал очками по колену и вытянул ноги, стукнув пятками по полу. 

 

— Чет мне стрёмно, — скромно сказал Дженим. 

 

— И не говори, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Что делать будем? 

 

— А чего ты хочешь? 

 

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Сейчас я хочу услышать его голос. И вообще, у меня гормоны играют... 

 

— Тогда позвони ему, — предложил Дженим. — Завтра выходной. Так что просто возьми и позвони, если ты действительно хочешь этого. И завязывай с ночными вылазками. Думаю, Дерек будет очень и очень зол, когда правда всплывёт. 

 

— Он догадывается. Даже спрашивал, не я ли разрисовываю городок. 

 

— Вот разозлится он и лишит тебя личной жизни. Сам дал, и сам же отберёт. И что делать будешь? 

 

Стайлз обиженно насупился и, кряхтя, сменил позу. Одну ногу он вытянул, а другую подтянул к груди, как бы отгораживаясь от брата. 

 

— Не буду я ему звонить, — хмуро сказал Стайлз. — Всё равно он не возьмёт трубку. И вообще, это моя комната, а сейчас ночь, нормальные люди спят в это время. 

 

— Намек понят, — вздохнул Дженим и, потерев кулаком глаз, нацепил очки. 

 

Заметив, как брат морщится от неприятных ощущений в онемевшей ноге, он пакостно хмыкнул и, положив ладонь на колено пострадавший ноги брата, оперся на неё и резко встал. И, прежде чем Стайлз пришёл в себя от нахлынувшей боли, сдернул с его плеч плед, закинул к себе на плечо и быстро направился к выходу. Открыв дверь, Дженим обернулся и, сверкнув линзами очков, пожелал доброй ночи, после чего выскользнул из комнаты и прикрыл за собой дверь. И слыша у себя за спиной тихую, злую ругань брата, он был в какой-то степени доволен жизнью. 

 

На самого же Стайлза эта выходка повлияла довольно сильно. Он даже забыл о ссоре с Дереком и всем остальном. Поднявшись с пола, он принялся разминать ногу, пока неприятное покалывание не ушло безвозвратно. И даже когда Стайлз переодевался, он не думал о чем-то тревожащем. Так он и уснул, благополучно позабыв обо всем. 

 

На следующий день, в по-настоящему холодное воскресенье, Стефан был в какой-то степени счастлив. Утро, хоть и выдалось пасмурным и холодным, оно всё равно было добрым из-за Эрики, которая уже по традиции выпросила у Стефана сигарету и, зажав её между губ, нахмурилась и нарочито грубым голосом запросила огня. 

 

Её губная помада изжила себя, оставив на губах едва заметный красноватый оттенок, который, казалось, въелся в кожу и не смывался даже самым агрессивным средством, а подводка, что в начале смены лежала на верхних веках жирной стрелкой, теперь была неким подобием теней, размазавшись по коже. Общую усталость девушки выдавала небольшая сутулость и красные глаза, которые так и норовили закрыться. 

 

Такие метаморфозы из расфуфыренной стервы в простую смертную были уже привычны персоналу клуба. И все знали, что сегодня вечером она снова придёт в короткой юбке, с накрашенными флуоресцентной помадой красного цвета губами и будет бегать по клубу, разнося заказы так, что даже скоростной поезд за ней не поспеет. А утром, когда работа будет кончена, а клуб закроется, она снова выпросит сигарету у Стефана, как у самого левого, и, понизив голос, уподобив его мужскому, попросит огоньку, ласково помянув начальство и клиентов. После же, затянувшись и выплюнув дым в светлеющее небо, скажет парочку слов о том, что они славно поработали, а теперь ещё и отдохнут как белые люди. Звучало же это столь нецензурно и в то же время благовоспитанно, что проникались речью все до единого, после чего прощались и расходились по домам. 

 

Так случилось и в этот раз. 

 

После того, как коллектив разошелся, Стефан немного постоял у здания, наблюдая за тем, как Эрика методично пропускает через свои лёгкие тяжелый табачный дым. Светлые волосы, что ранее были собраны в хвост, растрепались и торчали в разные стороны, временами скрывая лицо девушки. 

 

— Хей, Дон Жуан, — окликнула Эрика Стефана, когда тот застегнул куртку и встряхнул ключи. — Что-то ты больно грустный в последнее время. С девушкой, что ли, поссорился? 

 

— Да нет, тебе показалось, — отозвался Стефан. 

 

— А то, если надумаешь подкинуть мне шанс на счастливую личную жизнь, я не против. 

 

— Мужика бы тебе нормального, — хмыкнул Стефан. 

 

— За не имением нормальных мужиков, найди мне не нормальную бабу, — попросила Эрика и мечтательно зажмурилась. — Чтоб со скандалами и истериками. 

 

— И зачем тебе истеричка? 

 

— Уж лучше пусть у меня под крышей истерит баба, чем мужик. Тем более, мириться с такой одно удовольствие... Если ты, конечно же, понимаешь, о чем я. 

 

Стефан с улыбкой покачал головой и оседлал своего железного коня. 

 

— Может, тебя подвезти? — спросил он. 

 

— Не сегодня, ковбой. — Эрика затушила окурок и бросила его в урну. — Езжай к своей принцессе уже. 

 

— Ещё слишком рано. 

 

— Смотри чтобы потом не оказалось слишком поздно. — Эрика помахала Стефану рукой. — До вечера. 

 

Стефан улыбнулся ей и в ответ лениво махнул рукой на прощание, после чего принялся надевать шлем. Постучав костяшками по гладкой, с редкими царапинами поверхности, он завёл мотор. 

 

Слова Эрики что-то зацепили в его душе. Возможно, неубиваемую натуру романтика. А может, и тот факт, что они уже неделю не виделись с Дженимом. В конце концов, Стефан уже чертовски соскучился по этому живчику. Поэтому вместо привычного маршрута он выбрал тот, что вёл к дому шерифа. 

 

Заглушив мотор за несколько домов от места назначения, Стефан покатил байк по дороге, вскоре оказываясь у нужного дома. Припрятав мотоцикл в кустах у дома, он уже привычной дорогой направился к окну Дженима. Лестница в этот раз была приставлена к крыше рядом с соседним окном, и Стефану пришлось немного повозиться, чтобы добраться без происшествий. 

 

На улице стремительно светлело, чему Стефан был безмерно рад. Ранее утро — не время для хождения по гостям хотя бы из-за того, что солнце едва выглянуло из-за горизонта, а тучи висели в небе с глубокой ночи. Однако сейчас удача улыбнулась Стефану — редкие лучи солнца прорвались сквозь облака, освещая мир. 

 

Окно в комнату Дженима было приоткрыто, и Стефан лишь шире его открыл да раздвинул шторы, после чего осторожно проскользнул в спальню. В комнате было темно и тихо. На кровати, скинув одеяло и обхватив его ногами и руками, спал Дженим. 

 

Стефан осторожно прикрыл окно, стянул обувь, поставил в стороне от окна, поправил шторы и подошёл ближе к кровати. Он расстегнул куртку, почувствовав, как в комнате тепло. Дженим поежился и зарылся лицом в одеяло. На нем не было футболки, как и не было штанов, а были лишь боксеры, от чего Стефану на секунду показалась, что в комнате не просто тепло, а жарко. Всего на мгновение он даже пожалел, что приехал. Однако стоило лишь Джениму повести плечом и, крепче обняв одеяло, тяжело вздохнуть, как сомнения ушли. 

 

— Хей, — тихо позвал он, присаживаясь на корточки, — совёныш.

 

Дженим поежился и приподнял голову, сонно похлопал ресницами и прищурился. 

 

— Стефан? — прохрипел он и тут же почистил горло. — Что ты тут делаешь? 

 

— Я соскучился, — признался Стефан, чуть улыбнувшись. 

 

— Дурак. — Дженим поспешно укрылся одеялом.

 

Стефан прижался губами к теплому, почти горячему лбу Дженима и отстранился. 

 

— Что ж поделать? 

 

Стефан поднялся на ноги и собрался уходить, но тут пальцы схватили его за рукав куртки, а сонный хрипловатый голос донесся с постели:

 

— Иди сюда. 

 

И было это сказано так нежно и в то же время привычно, что на мгновение в груди что-то замерло, а потом лопнуло с тихим щелчком, разливая тепло прямо у сердца. Губы Стефана тронула улыбка. Он стянул куртку и бросил на стул, а сам забрался на кровать, улегся на бок поверх одеяла. И он почувствовал, как накопившаяся усталость уходит, прогоняемая пальцами Дженима, забравшимися в густую непослушную шевелюру и перебирающими волосы, массирующими кожу. Стефан довольно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Дженим вклинил бедро между его ног и прижался ближе, несмотря на одеяло между ними. 

 

Кровать и правда была узкая для двоих, но кто будет жаловаться, когда на душе тепло и спокойно? Уж точно не Стефан, обнявший Дженима, голова которого сползла с подушки ему на руку, а нос уткнулся в футболку на груди. Пальцы же одной руки сони продолжали успокаивающе перебирать темные волосы. 

 

Так они и уснули — Стефан, обнимая Дженима поперёк голой спины и обхватив его ногу своими, и Дженим, зарывшись пальцами руки в волосы Стефана и уткнувшись лбом в грудь, обтянутую футболкой, пропитавшейся бодрящим парфюмом с лёгкой, едва ощутимой примесью пота.


	26. Chapter 26

Джон отпил горячего кофе, наблюдая за сонным Дженимом, который поставил на стол перед ним тарелку с овсянкой и зевнул в кулак. 

 

— Иди уже спать, — сказал Джон. — Сил больше нет смотреть, как ты мучаешься. 

 

Дженим с трудом моргнул и, пожелав удачного дня, потопал прочь из кухни. Поднявшись по лестнице и добравшись до своей спальни, он закрыл за собой дверь и посмотрел на кровать. Свет, проникающий сквозь шторы, позволял увидеть растянувшегося на простынях Стефана. Футболка его задралась, обнажая загорелую кожу и дорожку тёмных волос, спускающуюся от пупка и скрывающуюся под джинсами, удерживаемыми ремнём. 

 

«И ему удобно?» — недоумённо подумал Дженим, глядя на умиротворенное выражение лица мужчины 

 

Стефан завозился, сонно пошарил ладонью по кровати и нахмурился. Приподнявшись, он открыл глаза и уперся взглядом в Дженима, все ещё стоящего у двери. Сонно поморгав, Стефан более осознанно посмотрел на хозяина комнаты и уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как вспомнил, что сейчас утро, и шериф ещё дома. 

 

Дженим приблизился к кровати и, наклонившись, коротко поцеловал Стефана в щеку, тихо спросил:

 

— Ты чего не спишь? 

 

— Я тебя потерял, — просипел Стефан. 

 

Дженим коснулся губами его виска и лёг рядом на одеяло, коснулся пальцами пряжки ремня. 

 

— Ты даже ремень не снял, — пробормотал он. 

 

— Если я его сниму, то потеряю штаны, — хмыкнул Стефан, прикрыв глаза. 

 

Дженим зевнул и потер пальцем металлическую часть бляхи. Дыхание Стефана выровнялось, улыбка замерла на губах — мужчина уснул. Дженим, однако, не мог успокоиться. Он осторожно подцепил шлевку на джинсах и медленно стал вытягивать ремень, чтобы расстегнуть пряжку. Сон более-менее отступил, отчего движения Дженима стали более уверенными, хоть и осторожными. Медленно, шаг за шагом, ремень поддавался, покидая шлевки, а вслед за ними и металлический полукруг бляшки. 

 

— Ты вознамерился оставить меня без штанов? — подал голос Стефан, приоткрыв глаз. 

 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты выспался, а не страдал фигнёй, — ответил Дженим. 

 

Стефан коротко поцеловал его в губы. Пальцы Дженима на секунду дрогнули и замерли. 

 

— Что это было? — тихо спросил он. 

 

— А что было? — наигранно отстраненно спросил Стефан. 

 

Дженим на это прижался своими губами к его и отстранился. 

 

— Что-то такое, — пробормотал он. 

 

— А ты уверен, что это было именно такое, а не, например, такое? — И Стефан едва ощутимо коснулся его губ в поцелуе. 

 

— Нет, это было именно такое. — Дженим снова прижался к тонким губам и отстранился. 

 

— Ах, такое? — Стефан вернул поцелуй. 

 

— Да, именно такое. 

 

— На марсианском это читается, как «Ты мне очень нравишься». 

 

— Вот как... 

 

— Именно так, — кивнул Стефан. 

 

Дженим опустил взгляд на ремень, что теребили пальцы, и прижался своими губами к чужим точно так же, как это совсем недавно делал Стефан. Отстранившись, он тихо-тихо спросил:

 

— Я правильно «сказал»? 

 

— Думаю, над «произношением» стоит поработать, но главное ты ухватил. 

 

— А как на этом языке будет «Сними ремень, пока я сам этого не сделал»? — спросил Дженим. 

 

— Слишком долго объяснять, — хмыкнул Стефан. — Показать? 

 

— Я ещё не чистил зубы, — вскользь напомнил Дженим. 

 

— Как у нас много общего... 

 

Дженим с трудом вытянул ремень из шлевок, прижавшись к Стефану. Губы снова соприкоснулись в поцелуе. Бляшка выроненного ремня стукнула об пол. Дженим отстранился, уперся лбом в лоб Стефана, подергал за шлевку на джинсах. 

 

— Так легче? — спросил он. 

 

— Угу. Совёныш, ты просто чудо. — Стефан провел ладонью по щеке Дженима, зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке. — И ты мне правда нравишься. Очень-очень. Заметь, я не говорю, что люблю тебя. Но мне кажется, я близок к этому. 

 

— Это в какой-то степени хорошо, — сказал Дженим. — Потому что у нас проблема. Я влюбился. — Он облизнул губы, голос его упал до едва слышного шепота. — В одного идиота, который ходит ко мне в гости по ночам. 

 

Стефан ткнул пальцем себе в грудь и удивлённо приоткрыл рот. 

 

— Я идиот? 

 

— Очень похож, — пробормотал Дженим. — Особенно с этим выражением лица. 

 

Стефан фыркнул и крепко обнял Дженима, чувствуя на своей спине его ладонь, от которой исходило тепло. Оно будто проникало в самую душу сквозь одежду и тело, успокаивая и в то же время заставляя сердце стучать так быстро, насколько это возможно. Так уж вышло, что вторая ладонь Дженима была зажата между ними и покоилась на груди Стефана. 

 

— У тебя сердце бьется так, будто ты марафон пробежал и установил новый мировой рекорд, — сказал Дженим. 

 

— Это ты виноват, — сонно отозвался Стефан. — Милоты и нежности кусочек. Совращаешь тут меня, совращаешь… Чего ты ещё ожидал после таких признаний с обнимашками в придачу? 

 

— Ты первый начал, — упрекнул его Дженим и, помолчав, добавил: — Можем сделать вид, что ничего не было.

 

— И больше не будет поцелуев и обнимашек?

 

— Ага.

 

Стефан помолчал и, завозившись, улегся на спину, едва не полностью затащив на себя Дженима. Тот вздохнул и почувствовал, как к нему на грудь, точно с левой стороны, легла ладонь Стефана. Дженим крепко зажмурился и уткнулся лбом в подушку.

 

— По-хорошему мне бы согласиться, — сказал Стефан и почувствовал, как под ладонью сердечный ритм всего на долю секунды сбился, — но вместо этого… Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

 

Дженим глубоко вдохнул и оторвал голову от подушки. Стоило ему только краем глаза взглянуть на Стефана, как он тут же оказался втянут в поцелуй. И сердце его дрогнуло и забилось так сильно, словно пыталось пробиться сквозь ребра и оказаться в широкой загорелой ладони, попасть в руки к тому, кому оно уже принадлежало.

 

— Как я уже сказал, ты мне нравишься, — сказал Стефан. — И если ты сейчас скажешь, что не против прекращения всего, я тебе не поверю. — Он развернул ладонь и положил её поверх ладони Дженима. — Кажется, наши сердца нас больше не слушаются.

 

— Предатели, — выдавил Дженим и развернул ладонь, переплетая пальцы со Стефаном. — Видели бы они только наши документы и законы нашего государства… 

 

— Тебя волнует законность наших отношений? — спросил Стефан. Сердце Дженима забилось быстрее. — Возьмем это за «да».

 

— Это не «да». Это «о Боже, наши отношения», — смущенно отозвался Дженим.

 

— На-аши отноше-ения, — протянул Стефан и почувствовал, как сердце Дженима буквально сошло с ума, сбиваясь с ритма. — И правда, не «да»…

 

— Перестань!

 

— Ладно, пташка, значит, ты не беспокоишься о законности? 

 

Дженим вздохнул.

 

— Есть немного, но через две с половиной недели меня этот вопрос волновать не будет совсем.

 

— Когда? — заинтересовался Стефан.

 

— В среду, — спокойно отозвался Дженим.

 

— Значит, две недели и еще три дня, правильно? — спросил Стефан.

 

— Да.

 

— И ты станешь совсем взрослым?

 

— В какой-то мере.

 

Стефан улыбнулся, обнажая зубы.

 

— Совсем скоро и ты станешь старикашкой, — засмеялся он.

 

— Но это не отменяет того факта, что ты старше меня на… — Дженим запнулся. — Сколько тебе лет?

 

— Двадцать три.

 

Дженим пробурчал что-то неразборчивое и уткнулся лбом в подушку. Повернув голову, он тихо произнес:

 

— Я для тебя слишком молод.

 

— Ишь чего удумал! — возмутился Стефан. — Это я для тебя стар!

 

— Сказал человек, который попадает ко мне в комнату через окно.

 

— Ты тоже, знаешь ли, не такой уж маленький! — отозвался Стефан. — Вон как целуешься. И кто следил, чтоб я лечился? 

 

Между парнями повисла пауза. За окном щебетали птицы, мимо дома проехала машина, легкий ветерок шуршал листвой на деревьях.

 

— Видишь, что ты со мной делаешь? — тихо спросил Стефан, проведя рукой по спине Дженима. — Взял и оживил меня. И мне нравится влезать через окно. Мне так удобнее.

 

Дженим тяжело вздохнул, борясь с желанием намекнуть неразумному, насколько такое развлечение опасно. 

 

— Ты чокнутый, Хейл, — серьёзно сказал Дженим. — Совсем сумасшедший. 

 

— Значит, мне хватит смелости, чтобы пригласить тебя на свидание, — хмыкнул Стефан. — И пока ты не успел осознать столь тонкий намек, я немножко подремаю. 

 

С этими словами ночной гость блаженно прикрыл глаза, чувствуя ладонью учащенное сердцебиение Дженима. 

 

Эрика откинулась на спинку дивана и, медленно вытянув ноги, положила их на кофейный столик. В полумраке комнаты можно было разглядеть весьма скромную обстановку гостиной. Вернее, её очертания. Как и очертания гостя. Единственное, что выделялось — тусклый огонёк чуть повыше сидения дивана. Периодически он опускался ближе к полу и становился ярче, сжигая бумагу и, судя по сладковатому запаху, отнюдь не табак. 

 

Эрика глянула в сторону и, заметив рядом со своей головой ноги, вздохнула. 

 

— Если нарушать правила, то по-крупному? — хмыкнула она. 

 

Огонёк снова спустился вниз, поднялся наверх и замер. Снизу потянулась струйка дыма. Молчание затянулось. 

 

— Слушай, волчара, — снова начала Эрика, — поговори уже с принцессой. Скоро вернется Айзек, и мне как-то лень снова вас разнимать, да и вообще... — Она отобрала косяк и, скинув излишки пепла в кружку на столике, сама затянулась. — Чего ты добиваешься? Эффект, я думаю, уже получен. И в работе моей ты не сомневаешься. Правда, ведь? — Эрика зажала косяк между пальцами и убрала подальше от гостя. — А то, если сомневаешься... хоть чуть-чуть... можешь просто, блять, сказать, что происходит. Я не прошу о доверии, я просто хочу знать, в какую херь ты втянул меня на этот раз, ладно? 

 

Со злостью она сунула косяк в рот, вдыхая дым. 

 

— Стефан тебя такой видел? — хрипло спросил гость. Голос его донесся снизу. 

 

— Меня такой полклуба видело. 

 

Рука гостя протянулась, растопырив пальцы. Эрика вручила косяк и проследила за огоньком. 

 

— Ты мог притащить ликера, — сказала она. — Или водки. Марихуаной придётся делиться с Айзеком. Да и ты давненько траву не приносил. Вы со Сти прямо близнецы! 

 

— Ха-ха! — наигранно произнёс гость. — С каких пор ты юморист? 

 

— С тех самых, как ты мудак. 

 

Посидели в тишине, передавая друг другу косяк и пуская дым в потолок. Жалюзи в этой комнате первоклассно защищали от солнечного света, чему безмерно радовалась Эрика. Она не привыкла к утренним визитам друга. Он и по вечерам-то редко заходил, а утром они виделись в последний раз так давно, что даже смешно вспоминать. 

 

— Волчица, как думаешь, могу я влюбиться? — негромко спросил гость. 

 

— Теоретически ты можешь всё. А вот практически... — Эрика снова затянулась и отдала косяк. — Излагаю факты: ты побрился — спустя годы оправданий щетины, что она тебе нравится больше, — обратился ко мне за помощью, пришёл ко мне утром с травой, хотя завязал с ней ещё на первом курсе, когда все вокруг только начинали. Волчара, даже если это мужик со стальными яйцами, который выбивает из тебя стоны и заставляет делать всё выше перечисленное... — Эрика шлепнула ладонью по ноге гостя. — Я буду шафером, если ты попросишь. 

 

Помолчали. Каждый думал о своём. Вскоре гость снова заговорил:

 

— Ему нет восемнадцати. И, кажется, у него есть девушка. 

 

— Велика беда! Тебя это когда-нибудь останавливало? — Эрика приняла от гостя косяк и затянулась. — Ты мне еще сейчас скажи, что это не ты давным-давно крутил шашни с пятью людьми, а они об этом узнали только после того, как ты закатил с ними оргию. 

 

— Тогда времена были другие, — хмуро отозвался гость, забирая косяк обратно. — Мне припомнить твои косички до талии и как ты вешалась на меня?

 

— Что ещё раз доказывает тот факт, что не везёт мне на мужиков.

 

В комнате повисла тишина, прерываемая намеренно громкими выдохами, с какими дым покидал лёгкие.

 

— Славные были времена, — тихо обронил гость.

 

— И не говори. — Эрика затушила окурок, бросив его в кружку. — Ты хоть сядь нормально, а то потом будет хреново.

 

— А кто сказал, что сейчас мне хорошо?

 

— Чтобы стало еще хуже, могу подлить настойки. Клубничной. И тогда тебе жизнь таким медом покажется... — Эрика шлепнула ладонью по ноге гостя и посмотрела вниз, туда, где по её подсчетам должна была быть голова мужчины. — Согласен?

 

Гость помолчал, после чего скинул ноги на сиденье дивана и сел по-человечески. Как только он выпрямился, с губ его сорвался болезненный стон, руками он сжал голову так сильно, будто она готова была взорваться.

 

— Ладно, Эри, тащи свою отраву.

 

Эрика, заслышав уже позабытое сокращение своего имени, улыбнулась и, медленно поднявшись, отправилась в крохотную, заставленную мебелью и всем, чем полагается, кухоньку, где света было больше, чем в остальных комнатах квартирки. Там, порывшись в шкафу, она нашла большую фляжку, достала с полок две кружки и вернулась в гостиную. 

 

— Сударь, изволите пить из бокала иль с горла? — манерно протянула Эрика, поставив на кофейный столик кружки и усевшись рядом с гостем.

 

— Сударыня, боитесь ли вы микробов? — в тон ей ответил гость.

 

— Ничуть, сударь. 

 

— Тогда с горла, сударыня. — Гость протянул руку и принял от Эрики фляжку. 

 

Повозившись с крышкой, он всё же открыл сосуд и сделал первый глоток. Дыхание его перехватило, он зажмурился. Эрика отобрала фляжку и сочувственно покачала головой, хотя мужчина и не мог этого увидеть. Немного поколебавшись, она сделал маленький глоток.

 

— Блять, и правда отрава… — прохрипел гость.

 

— А я говорила. — Эрика кашлянула и принялась закручивать крышку на фляжке. — А ты не слушал. Опять.

 

— Ты там как, жива?

 

— Не дождёшься!

 

— Нельзя с тобой пить! — всё ещё хрипло сказал гость. — Ни курить, ни пить, ни трахаться.

 

— Зато поговорить со мной можно! — Эрика отложила фляжку. — И вообще, это ты тут ко мне в гости пришёл, а не я к тебе! Имей совесть!

 

— Уже. После этого я отказался на ней жениться, и она сбежала к брату, сказав, что он красивее. Что странно, в моем-то случае…

 

— В твоем случае даже динозавр покажется красивее тебя. А вообще ты сам виноват. Совесть, между прочим, натура тонкая. И, кажется, она всё же забредает к тебе на чай.

 

— С чего ты вообще это взяла? — Гость привалился к Эрике и пристроил голову на её плече.

 

— С того, что ты беспокоишься о его чувствах. — Эрика прижалась щекой к его макушке, обоняния коснулся аромат не то апельсина, не то лимона со сладкими нотками травки. — Ты тут так осторожно пытаешься скрыть самое главное, что через минуту я подумаю о том, что ты реально начинаешь что-то чувствовать. 

 

— Он заставил меня злиться, — покаялся гость. — И вспомнить те славные времена, когда мы ещё были вместе. Почему мы расстались?

 

— Потому что ты мудак, а у меня правило — не встречаться с мудаками. А ещё ты трахался с моим лучшим другом. 

 

— Это было случайностью.

 

— Он неудачно наклонился за учебником, а ты помогал его поднять?

 

— Так вот о чем ты подумала, когда нас застала? — заинтересовался гость.

 

— Нет, я подумала: «О Господи, мой парень трахает моего друга, стопроцентного натурала!»

 

— Он тебе врал. Этот потаскун не был натуралом хотя бы потому, что гетеро не соблазняют других парней. Причем как соблазняют, — мечтательно протянул гость.

 

— А сейчас ты бы выебал друга того парнишки? — спросила Эрика.

 

— В этот раз друг и правда натурал.

 

— Ладно, подругу? Или, я не знаю, девушку? Ты говорил, что у него уже есть тёлочка. 

 

— Ты будешь смеяться, — предупредил гость. — Я пообещал ему в подарок тройник с его же девушкой. 

 

— Да ну тебя на хер, волчара! — не выдержала Эрика. — Ты уже наверняка и план действий по захвату её сердца придумал, да, шлюшонок ты такой?

 

— Она на меня не клюнула. Оказывается, я уже могу быть для кого-то слишком старым… 

 

— Главное, что парнишка твой тебя любит.

 

— Не любит.

 

— Давай без бабских истерик, ладно? Не можете же вы с ним просто трахаться и ничего не чувствовать. 

 

— А почему нет? — равнодушно спросил гость. — Всё же вроде бы хорошо. В смысле… сошлись, спустили пар, разошлись. Никаких тебе обязательств.

 

— Видимо, так и было. Вот только теперь тебя зацепило. Втюрился ты, сученыш беспорядочный! 

 

— Нет. Ты сама говорила, что я та ещё бесчувственная скотина, а такие не влюбляются. Для них, знаешь ли, свой собственный круг ада придуман.

 

— А может, тебе просто нужен был вот этот самый человек? — Эрика вздохнула. — А мы с тобой не сошлись потому, что не я твоя судьба, а этот мелкий.

 

— Ты бредишь, — пробормотал гость. — Укуренная и пьяная.

 

— Можно подумать, ты лучше. — Эрика дернула плечом, заставив его зашипеть от неприятных ощущений. — А теперь ты либо ложишься спать тут, либо валишь к черту. Не буду я больше твоим психологом. Уходишь или нет?

 

— Остаюсь, — сказал гость и упал на сиденье дивана.

 

Эрика подхватила фляжку, встала и, подойдя к выходу, открыла дверь, впустив в комнату немного света. Бросив напоследок взгляд на темноволосого мужчину, полулежащего на диване, она ушла за постельными принадлежностями.


	27. Chapter 27

Стайлз умылся холодной водой и, сжав зубы, сунул под кран голову. Сильный холод обжег кожу, взбодрив. Стайлз выключил воду и встряхнул головой. После бега такие финты не были хороши, но Стайлзу было так дурно, что выбор стоял между: выплюнуть остатки обеда, которые желудку явно не нравились, за ближайшим углом или, наконец, вырубиться и растянуться на дорожке. Варианты были не из лучших. 

 

Оттянув ворот футболки, Стайлз снова тряхнул головой, избавляясь от влаги в волосах, и провел ладонями по лицу. Более-менее приведя себя в нормальное состояние, он натянул на голову капюшон толстовки и вышел из туалета в пустынный коридор — урок ещё не был окончен. Когда же он вышел на площадку, то услышал спасительный звонок. 

 

Несмотря на то, как на него посмотрел тренер, Стайлз не смог сдержать облегченного вздоха. 

 

Однако радость была недолгой. Стоило только Стайлзу принять душ, как дурнота стала сильнее, заставив снова сбежать в туалет. Когда же он охладился, то почувствовал себя довольно сносно и пошёл обратно в раздевалку, лавируя между учениками. Придя к нужной двери, Стайлз уже чувствовал себя намного лучше, и настроение у него сделалось превосходным. Но стоило ему толкнуть дверь в раздевалку и зайти внутрь, заслышать спешно брошенное кем-то: «Шухер», и посмотреть в сторону шкафчиков, как настроение тут же скатилось в гости к Аиду. На полу, в окружении парней, подтянув колени к груди и закрывая лицо руками, лежал Дженим. 

 

Стайлз поднял взгляд выше и заметил, как один из парней — широкоплечий здоровяк, капитан команды, подтягивает штаны и не опирается на правую ногу, хотя ещё несколько минут назад был полностью здоров. Стайлза парализовало. Он чувствовал, как внутри будто что-то щелкнуло, выключились эмоции, а время вокруг замерло. 

 

— Педик, — сплюнул капитан команды и, прихрамывая, отошёл от Дженима. 

 

За это он первый получил сильный удар в скулу и, опершись на больную ногу, поморщился и в следующую секунду упал. Стайлз же, внутри которого бушевало пламя злобы и желания прибить каждого, кто участвовал в избиении, «случайно» наступил на руку капитана и, увернувшись от кулака одного из его прихвостней, стал раздавать тумаки направо и налево. Веселье продлилось недолго — ровно до того момента, когда какой-то умник взвизгнул: «Держи его!» — и упал рядом с капитаном, получив уже от своих. Случайно. 

 

Именно этот момент тренер Финсток выбрал для того, чтобы появиться в раздевалке. Увидев, как весь основной состав команды накинулся на одного Стилински, как капитан этой самой команды лежит на полу в отключке, а второй Стилински отсыпает тумаков разъяренной команде, периодически хватаясь за бок или зажимая пальцами нос, из которого хлестала кровь, он необычайно удивился. Шум при всём этом стоял ужасный. 

 

— Команда! — прогремел Финсток, привлекая внимание. Для достижения нужного эффекта пришлось ещё несколько раз прикрикнуть на ошалевших игроков. — Я чёт не понял, а какого Гринберга вы здесь устроили? 

 

На скромное молчание собравшихся тренер отреагировал непривычно. Разведя руки в стороны, он сказал, что хватит с него разборок, и отправил всех виновников шума к директору. На перевоспитание. Однако там на вопрос о том, что же всё-таки произошло ответы рознились — кто-то говорил, что драку развязал взбесившийся Стайлз, кто-то утверждал, что её начал Дженим, нашлось даже несколько человек, которые сказали, что капитан первый полез в драку и всю остальную команду за собой потянул. Единственный вопрос, на который никто не мог ответить внятно — причина драки. Неизвестно, чем бы кончилось дело, если бы Дженим, молчавший всё время и останавливающий кровь из носа, вдруг не заговорил. 

 

— Я прошу прощения, — начал он, — но если никто не может объяснить, как всё произошло, то это могу сделать я. 

 

Дождавшись, когда недовольные ситуацией затихнут, а директор кивнет, Дженим продолжил:

 

— Драку начал он. — Дженим показал на капитана. — Он разозлился от того, что наши мнения на счёт сегодняшней игры серьезно разошлись. Разозлился сильно, да ещё и с частью команды. А поскольку я не менял мнения, они решили поменять его сами. В разгар перевоспитания пришёл Стайлз, который до этого был в уборной и, увидев, что меня избивают, вмешался. Тогда от него по лицу получил кто-то из команды, а дальше уже вся злоба была переправлена с меня на него, потому что он случайно зацепил капитана. А потом в раздевалку зашёл тренер и отправил всех к вам. 

 

После его спокойной речи, прерываемой шумными, тяжелыми вдохами через рот, в кабинете повисла тишина. На вопрос директора о том, так ли всё было, все сначала промолчали, но потом дружно ответили «да». После недолгих раздумий учащиеся были призваны извиниться друг перед другом, после чего были отпущены готовиться к следующему уроку. Родителей же капитана команды решено было вызвать в школу. И никто из присутствующих не заметил, как всё это время руки Дженима мелко дрожали, а губы так и норовили поджаться. Никто кроме Стайлза. Вернувшись в раздевалку и переодевшись, братья направились в туалет — промывать раны. 

 

— Что на самом деле случилось? — спросил Стайлз. Дурнота снова подкатила к горлу. — До того, как я пришёл. 

 

Дженим долго молчал, смывая кровь с лица и стараясь меньше касаться разбитой губы, и только когда закрутил кран, ответил:

 

— Я тебе потом расскажу. Но не в школе. 

 

Стайлз недовольно сжал губы, но всё же кивнул. Мысленно он сотню раз уже проклял Скотта, который именно сегодня заболел и остался дома. 

 

— Но чтобы честно, — сказал Стайлз. 

 

Дженим кивнул и вышел в коридор. Оставшееся время до конца учебного дня прошло тихо и без происшествий, как и дорога домой. После обеда братья разместились на кухне с картами, чтобы руки были чем-то заняты. Только после этого Дженим заговорил:

 

— Эти идиоты разглядели мою татушку. И единственное, что им не понравилось — её цвет. Голубой, голубой... Как будто по цвету татуировки можно угадать ориентацию человека. Наверное, не стоило мне шутить о том, что раз пошла такая фигня, то капитан ещё более голубой, если учесть его трусы. 

 

Первую партию выиграл Стайлз. Начали вторую партию. 

 

— И только из-за этого? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

— Сначала да. А потом посыпались шуточки про мои губы. 

 

— Это... — Стайля замялся, — то о чем Джексон болтал? Что-то про порнуху... 

 

— Что такие губы созданы для девчонки. Или для педика. — Дженим вздохнул. — Видел, как капитан хромал? Это я... кхм... укусил его. 

 

Стайлз замер, не положив карту на стол. В голове у него пронеслось столько вариантов того, куда именно пришёлся укус, что ему невольно стало стыдно за свою логику, и он почти сдержал вздох облегчения, когда Дженим продолжил. 

 

— И не навыдумывай себе там ничего! Я ему в ногу вцепился, когда... — Дженим запнулся, руки его дрогнули. Прежде чем продолжить, он прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. — Этот ебанутый на всю голову капитан решил проверить, действительно ли «такие губы будут ахуенно смотреться на члене». Шутки шутками, но когда тебя ставят на колени перед пацаном, который стоит со спущенными штанами и который больше тебя раза в полтора, это уже ни капли не смешно. — Дженим глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и отложил карты, которые уже изрядно помял. Желание продолжать игру пропало. — В общем, выбора особенного не было. Единственное, что успел придумать, то и сделал — вцепился зубами этому придурку в ногу чуть повыше колена. А дальше ты уже знаешь. 

 

Стайлз собрал все карты в колоду и перетасовал. Он уже успел пожалеть, что всего лишь поставил фингал ублюдку, а не сломал руку или, ещё лучше, ногу, а если совсем отлично — обе ноги. Варианты ещё хуже Стайлз старался отметать, не рассматривая. 

 

— Надо было ему шею свернуть, — сказал он. — Всем, кто участвовал во всей этой херне, надо было просто головы поотрывать, может, хоть тогда они бы стали полезны этому миру. 

 

— Ты и так влип по самое никуда. Просто забей и всё. 

 

На столе завибрировал телефон Дженима, оповещая о входящем звонке. В следующую секунду звонок был сброшен. Однако Стайлз успел разглядеть имя звонившего. 

 

— Ты игноришь Стефана? — удивился Стайлз. — Из-за того, что случилось? 

 

— Мне нужно прийти в себя, побыть одному. И я не игнорю. СМС-ки ещё никто не отменял. 

 

— А-а... 

 

— Стайлз, — оборвал Дженим и, опустив взгляд, поджал губы. — Не вмешивайся, пожалуйста. 

 

— Ладно, — отозвался Стайлз и встал из-за стола. — Я пойду... Помагичу. Если что — звони, хорошо? 

 

— Хорошо. 

 

Стайлз, вдохновленный желанием выплеснуть злобу в чем-то безобидном, прихватил из комнаты рюкзак с краской, надел теплую толстовку поверх футболки и отправился делать единственную вещь, которая удавалось ему на пять с плюсом, — рисовать. Решив уйти подальше от оживленной части города, он забрался в самую глушь и взялся за краски. Однако рисовал он недолго. Злоба и жажда крови, кипевшая в крови у Стайлза, и не думала пропадать, вызывая стойкое желание напиться и подраться с кем-нибудь. С другой же стороны, до одури хотелось сбежать на другой конец света и орать во всю глотку, срывая голос. 

 

Стайлз с силой бросил в стену пустующего дома баллончик, краска в котором закончилась в самый неподходящий момент. Со злости он ещё и пнул баллончик так сильно, что тот отлетел к дому на противоположной стороне улицы. 

 

В окне дома качнулась занавеска. 

 

Чертыхнувшись, Стайлз схватил рюкзак и быстро скрылся за домом. Дворами пройдя квартал, он остановился у дома, одна стена которого уже была украшена осьминогом жёлтого цвета. Поправив бандану, Стайлз принялся рисовать ещё одного морского обитателя. 

 

Краска быстро кончалась, осьминог на стене обретал объемный вид. Темно-синие щупальца тянулись к первому осьминогу, серебристые глазки сверкали на большой голове. 

 

Когда работа подходила к концу, на улице уже темнело. Стайлз так увлёкся, что перестал следить за тем, что происходило вокруг. 

 

— Попался, — раздался голос у него за спиной. 

 

Стайлз вздрогнул и тяжело вздохнул — голос Дерека он узнал бы из тысячи.

 

— Опусти баллончик и повернись ко мне лицом, — сказал Дерек. — Медленно. 

 

Стайлз недовольно фыркнул и, надев на баллончик колпачок, сжал его в левой руке. 

 

— Может, мне ещё руки поднять вверх и завести за голову? — недовольно спросил он. 

 

— Я тебя только что поймал на месте преступления. И что случилось с твоим телефоном? 

 

Стайлз бросил баллончик на траву и принялся стягивать перчатки. 

 

— Это не твоё дело. 

 

— Повернись, — потребовал Дерек. 

 

— Или что? — Стайлз сжал в руках запачканные перчатки так, чтобы краска не попала на кожу. — Хуже этот день ты уже не сделаешь. 

 

Дерек схватил его за плечо и потянул на себя, разворачивая. В следующую секунду он получил крепкую оплеуху. Стайлз оказался лицом к лицу с Дереком и отступил, всего на долю секунды страх обжег холодом его нервы и тут же отступил. Дерек прижал ладонь к щеке и удивлённо посмотрел на художника. 

 

Повисла пауза. 

 

— Ты действительно хочешь записать в свой счёт ещё и нападение на полицейского? — спросил Дерек. 

 

Стайлз развернул кепку козырьком назад и шире расставил ноги. 

 

— Будь что будет. 

 

Дерек хмыкнул и, застегнув куртку до конца, принял стойку. 

 

— Тогда вперёд. 

 

Стайлз бросился на Дерека, и между ними завязалась драка. Ну, не совсем драка. Что-то среднее между раздачей шлепков, пинков, лёгких ударов и уклонениями. Стайлз больше пытался ударить, Дерек же уворачивался. В конечном итоге он обхватил руками голову Стайлза, оказываясь в таком же положении. Нос к носу, лоб ко лбу, стоя друг к другу так близко, что казалось, будто искры между ними сыпались в стороны. Даже холод ноября отошёл в сторону. 

 

Прищуренные карие глаза возбуждено блестели над черной банданой с разноцветными пятнами. Запах краски щекотал ноздри, отравляя и отрезвляя. Ни один не желал уступать и ослаблять хватку. Дерек быстро рванул бандану вниз, открывая нижнюю половину лица Стайлза, и прижался к его губам своими. 

 

— А это к чему можно отнести? — выдохнул Стайлз. 

 

— Взятка, — ответил Дерек. — Твоя плата за моё молчание. 

 

— Ты сам меня поцеловал.

 

— Ещё не поздно исправить упущение. Что скажешь?

 

Стайлз зло выдохнул и накрыл своими губами приоткрытый рот Дерека, втягивая полицейского в поцелуй. 

 

— Шантажист и вымогатель, — тяжело дыша, пробормотал Стайлз.

 

— Какой же у тебя дурной вкус, — хмыкнул Дерек.

 

— Уж кто бы говорил! Полицейский, которого соблазнил несовершеннолетний вандал, чью травку тот прятал у себя. 

 

— У меня отменный вкус, — пробормотал Дерек и прижался губами к уголку пухлых губ. Ладони его скользнули на талию Стайлза. — Сам себе завидую. 

 

— Я вроде бы скучал.

 

— Правда? И по чему?

 

— Наверное, по твоему умению варить кофе, — хмыкнул Стайлз и, чуть склонив голову, «нечаянно» зацепил губы Дерека. — А ещё по твоим познаниям в… химии. 

 

— Скоро выходной. 

 

— Ага. Завтра.

 

— У меня — да. А у тебя в воскресенье, — строго напомнил Дерек.

 

— А сейчас у тебя ещё смена?

 

— Я как раз возвращался домой, когда мне позвонил Стефан и попросил разыскать тебя, потому что Дженим с ума сходит.

 

Стайлз замер на мгновение и принялся шарить по карманам. Когда же телефон был найден, оказалось, что батарейка села окончательно. Дерек достал из кармана свой мобильный и протянул его Стайлзу.

 

— Давай лучше ты, — предложил Стайлз. — Дженим же сейчас со Стефаном? Может, тогда будет лучше передать через него, что я нашёлся?

 

Дерек кивнул и принялся искать номер брата в контактах. 

 

— А ты пока спрячь свою защиту в рюкзак, — попросил он.

 

Пока он сообщал Стефану, что Стайлз нашелся, тот снял бандану, кепку, поднял с земли перчатки и баллончик с краской и бросил их в рюкзак. Закинув на плечо одну лямку, он сунул руки в карманы и устремил взгляд вдоль дороги.

 

— И теперь я доставлю его домой, и вы будете играть в карты втроем, — сказал Дерек.

 

Стайлз встрепенулся и замахал руками.

 

— Или не доставлю, — медленно проговорил Дерек. — Подожди минутку. — Он прижал телефон к плечу. — Ты не останешься у меня на ночь.

 

— Держу пари, что Стефан будет ночевать у нас, — выпалил Стайлз. — Так почему бы не воспользоваться этим?

 

— Потому что тебе завтра в школу.

 

— Подтянусь ко второму уроку или прикинусь больным.

 

— И как же ты объяснишь отцу свое отсутствие? — скептически приподнял брови Дерек.

 

— Ты против того, чтобы я остался у тебя хотя бы на вечер? 

 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что одним вечером дело не обойдется, а потом ты будешь выжат как лимон.

 

— Так значит, ты против?

 

— Соглашайся! — раздался возглас из динамика телефона.

 

Стайлз вспыхнул и отвернулся от Дерека.

 

— Тебя это вообще не касается, — пробормотал Дерек, прижав телефон к уху.

 

— Он прав, я не вернусь ночью, — сказал Стефан 

 

— Вы оба сошли с ума. 

 

— Возможно. А теперь забей на всё, как ты это делал давным-давно, и, черт подери, сделай уже хоть что-нибудь со своей «тихой депрессией», — попросил Стефан. — Я передам Джениму, что Стайлз пробудет с тобой до утра.

 

— Вы уже всё за меня решили? — возмутился Дерек.

 

— Посмотри на него, — твердо сказал Стефан, и Дерек невольно глянул на профиль Стайлза. — Из-за ссоры с этим человеком ты мне весь мозг выебал своим «всё нормально, но я не прочь убить парочку человек». Неужели ты его не хочешь? Хотя бы чуть-чуть?

 

Дерек сглотнул и немного помолчал. Убрав телефон от уха, он окликнул Стайлза.

 

— Действительно не хочешь отправиться домой и выспаться перед учебой?

 

Стайлз оскалился и прямо посмотрел на Дерека.

 

— Дай-ка подумать… — Стайлз закусил губу и посмотрел вверх. — Да.

 

Дерек вернул трубку на место.

 

— Слышал? — спросил он, дернув уголком губ.

 

— Думаю, мне стоит передать Джениму, что Стайлз в надежных руках, — весело ответил Стефан. — Всего задорного.

 

— И тебе, — отозвался Дерек и повесил трубку. Посмотрев на Стайлза, он хмыкнул. — Идем. У меня есть новый сорт кофе. 

 

— Нам не суждено добить партию, да? — спросил Стефан, когда свет в очередной раз мигнул и потух. 

 

Играть в карты, сидя в королевстве из одеял, свисающих со стола с единственным источником света — настольной лампой, стоящей на полу, было верхом идиотизма, но чего не сделаешь в порыве порадовать вторую половину? Вот и Стефан не знал ответа на этот риторический вопрос. 

 

— Эта идея дурацкая, — вздохнул Дженим. — Лампочка тухнет уже в который раз? Десятый? 

 

— Я не считал, — признался Стефан и, протянув руку, постучал по чему-то мягкому. 

 

— Это ты тычешь в мою ногу? — спросил Дженим. 

 

— Вообще я собирался найти лампу. 

 

— Она левее. 

 

Стефан переместил руку левее и снова постучал ногтем о что-то мягкое. Не дождавшись ответа, он потыкал в поверхность пальцем, а потом принялся ощупывать. Напряженная тишина сменилась тихим хихиканьем Дженима. Руку спешно отпихнули. 

 

— Снова мимо, — хмыкнул Дженим. 

 

Стефан улыбнулся и, отведя руку ещё левее, намеренно постучал по ноге Дженима и стал аккуратно водить пальцами, слегка потирая. Раздалось фырканье. 

 

— Мазила, — хихикнул Дженим, пытаясь отпихнуть руку. 

 

— Но этот светильник был где-то здесь! — Стефан пробежался пальцами влево, поднимаясь выше по ноге. 

 

Отложив карты, он принялся за дело с ещё большим рвением. Дженим же с хохотом отбивался и старался зацепить Стефана. Игра в карты была позабыта, лампа упала, тихо стукнув об пол, и неожиданно вновь загорелась, осветив парней, щекотавших друг друга. Увлекшись новой игрой, оба вывалились из-под стола, оказавшись в луче света от упавшей лампы, рассекающим наступившую темноту. Посмеиваясь, они растянулись на полу плечом к плечу. 

 

— Эта идея была фиговой, — вздохнул Дженим. — Вообще тебе не надо было приходить. 

 

— Во всем виновата лампочка, которая гаснет в самый неподходящий момент, — отозвался Стефан. — И ты от меня не отвяжешься. — Он сел и повернулся лицом к Джениму. — Ну что, совёныш, ещё партейку? 

 

Дженим сел, едва не столкнувшись со Стефаном носами, и вздохнул. 

 

— Ну её. Не хочу ничего. И вообще мне в школу завтра. — И Дженим быстро поднялся на ноги.

 

— Давай помогу с домашкой, — предложил Стефан. — Или ещё с чем. 

 

Дженим замер и присел на корточки. 

 

— Собираем карты и одеяло, — сказал он. — А потом будем думать, как я буду прикрывать Стайлза. 

 

— И-и? 

 

Дженим обернулся и коротко поцеловал Стефана в губы. 

 

— И ты не обязан мне помогать. 

 

— Конечно же, нет, — пробормотал Стефан. — Но я не против того, чтобы потом, когда мы тут всё уберём, поцеловать тебя. 

 

— Тогда советую приступить сейчас. 

 

Стефан хмыкнул и встал, протянул руку Джениму и, дождавшись, когда тот схватится за ладонь, потянул вверх. Объединив усилия, они сложили одеяло и убрали его в шкаф, собрали карты, водрузили на стол лампу. Только тогда Дженим решительно притянул к себе Стефана и прижался к его губам своими, втягивая в поцелуй. 

 

Секундное замешательство Стефана сменилось дрогнувшими и разомкнувшимися губами, загорелые, немного грубые пальцы необычайно мягко скользнули по нежной коже шеи Дженима, пробежали по щекам и возвратились к шее. Поначалу пылкий, грубый поцелуй сбавил обороты и стал нежным, легким, но в то же время безмерно чувственным. 

 

Длинные, тонкие пальцы запутались в волосах на затылке Стефана, пробежались по шее вдоль позвоночника, по плечам, крепко сжав их на секунду, груди и, сбежав вниз, замерли, зажав в кулаках пояс джинсов. 

 

Стефан уперся бедром в край стола, оказавшись зажатым между Дженимом и столом. Его откровенно вело. 

 

— Ты меня опередил, — пробормотал Стефан. — Снова. 

 

— Ещё не всё потеряно, — выдохнул Дженим. — Если ты, конечно же, ещё хочешь... 

 

Стефан стянул очки с его макушки и крепко поцеловал в губы, обрывая на полуслове и выбивая из-под ног почву. Костяшками он осторожно провел по нежной коже горла, всего на секунду, едва ощутимо, надавив на кадык, и уперся большим пальцем в подбородок, приподнимая. Очки с тихим стуком легли на крышку стола. Тяжёлая ладонь устроилась на затылке Дженима, не давая отстраниться, вторая же ладонь скользнула на спину, прижимая к пылающему, словно солнце, Стефану. 

 

Голова немного кружилась, тело стало лёгким-лёгким, весь мир остался где-то в стороне, так далеко, что и в телескоп не увидишь. Маяком остались лишь ощущения. Что бы ни попалось под пальцы, будь то короткие, спутанные волосы, мягкая и не очень кожа или одежда, сколько бы раз губы не соприкоснулись в поцелуе, как бы отчаянно или нежно не сплетались языки — совершенно внезапно именно это и стало главным во всей Вселенной. 

 

Совершенно неожиданно для себя Стефан обнаружил, что никак не может остановиться, хоть губы и опухли, и гудели, и стали чересчур чувствительными. Немного отстранившись, он взглянул на трепещущие ресницы Дженима, на румянец, разлившейся по кремовой коже, и прикипел взглядом к пухлым красным губам с небольшой ранкой на нижней у самого уголка рта, который теперь казался просто огромным. Дженим тяжело дышал, вдыхая через рот, шире его раскрывая и снова прикрывая на выдохе, отчего губы казались ещё соблазнительнее. 

 

— Черт подери, — вырвалось у Стефана, — твои губы... 

 

Дженим заметно напрягся, но глаз не открыл. 

 

— Они божественны, — признался Стефан и аккуратно коснулся большим пальцем его нижней губы. — И как можно устоять, глядя на них? — Стефан обнял Дженима за плечи, оказываясь с ним виском к виску. Он чувствовал, как щеки его горят не меньше губ. — Это оружие массового поражения. И в особенности — моего персонального. 

 

Дженим облегченно вздохнул и крепко обнял Стефана поперёк спины. На губах его расцвела счастливая улыбка, которую он тут же спрятал, отметив загорелую щеку поцелуем. 

 

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — сказал Дженим. — Взгляни ещё раз. Не замутненным взглядом, так сказать. 

 

— Если я ещё раз посмотрю на тебя — я поцелую тебя, — пообещал Стефан. — И тогда твои губы станут ещё соблазнительнее. 

 

— Прямо как у девчонки, да? — спросил Дженим. 

 

Стефан отстранился и взглянул Джениму в лицо. Зависнув на манящих губах, он поймал себя на мысли, как бы сейчас хотелось провести по ним языком, а потом между ними, втянуть в игру юркий язычок и выпасть из реальности ещё на пару минут. 

 

— Нет, — сказал Стефан и понял, что действительно так думал. Намереваясь сосредоточиться, он заглянул в карие омуты и даже почувствовал, как сердце на мгновение сбилось с ритма. — Нет. Такие губы не могут быть девчачьими. Иначе они были бы накрашены, намазаны, измалеваны непонятно чем. А тут ничего лишнего, всё такое... — Стефан провел большим пальцем по нижней губе и, обойдя ссадинку, улыбнулся. — Мужское. Слишком неженское, чтобы быть «девчачьим». 

 

В этот раз Дженим сам поцеловал Стефана, обняв его за шею и крепко зажмурившись, чувствуя, как пострадавшие от драки крылья вновь расправляются за спиной. Медленно и осторожно, обретая новое оперение. 

 

Дерек зашёл в квартиру сразу же после Стайлза, который вцепился в его куртку и не желал прекращать поцелуй хоть на секунду. Перевалившись через порог, Дерек с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь и прижал к ней Стайлза, успевшего скинуть на пол рюкзак с краской. 

 

Торопливо расстегнутая толстовка Стайлза, соскользнула с одного плеча, один рукав задрался до локтя, обнажая предплечье, другой же сполз так, что прикрывал первые фаланги пальцев. Кое-как расстегнутая куртка Дерека страшно мешала, полы рубашки спешно выдергивались из штанов. Пальцы Стайлза хаотично бегали то по пуговицам форменной рубашки, то по ремню и застежке на брюках. 

 

Дерек стиснул пальцами ягодицы Стайлза, заставив его встать на носочки, и потянул на себя, в следующую секунду разворачивая любовника вместе с собой на 180 градусов и толкая его вперёд. Стайлз, поддавшись напору, пошёл задом наперед и, с вызовом глядя прямо в глаза Дереку, стянул кофту и бросил её на пол, вслед за ней полетела футболка. Дерек скинул куртку, решительно наступая, расстегивая верхние пуговицы на рубашке и стягивая её через голову. Настигнув Стайлза, он впился поцелуем в приоткрытые подставленные губы, обхватив ладонями светлую шею. 

 

Они упали прямо на пол, не дойдя до спальни какую-то пару метров. Откровенно трясь друг о друга, лаская сквозь одежду и напрямик, перемежая поцелуи укусами, оба тонули в океане безумия. 

 

— Нам нужна кровать, — простонал Стайлз, когда пальцы Дерека сжали его сосок, а открытый рот прижался к шее. — Очень, очень, очень срочно. 

 

— Есть силы подняться? — шепнул Дерек, проводя кончиком носа прямо по выпирающей косточке ключицы. Мысленно он пообещал поставить тут засос или укус. Позже. 

 

— Да, — выдохнул Стайлз. — Если ты сам не прочь слезть с меня. 

 

Дерек хмыкнул. 

 

Спустя несколько мгновений они уже продолжили свой путь, отчаянно целуясь и редко бормоча что-то не столь важное. Стайлз снова упал, но уже на кровать, провалившись в матрац и «всплыв». Сдирая джинсы, он запутался в штанинах, чем вызвал смех со стороны Дерека. Стайлз распластался по мягкому покрывалу, пытаясь отдышаться. 

 

— Что? — грозно спросил он. 

 

Дерек едва заметно качнул головой. По его мнению, Стайлз выглядел... по-стайловски: недовольно поджатые губы и нахмуренные брови, румянец, расползающийся по скулам и щекам, контрастируя с фарфоровой кожей, отмеченной пятнами родинок. Но принимать его недовольство было невозможно, видя явное возбуждение чуть пониже пояса. 

 

Дерек поймал ноги Стайлза и, подхватив края штанин, потянул на себя, однако стянуть их не вышло. Стайлз скатился прямо к краю кровати, тем не менее, оставив джинсы при себе. 

 

— Ты их клеем, что ли, намазал? — спросил Дерек. 

 

— Очень смешно! 

 

Дерек откинул в сторону ноги Стайлза и, наклонившись, пробежал поцелуями от груди вверх, прикусывая пухлую нижнюю губу. 

 

— Кажется, это знак, что мы торопимся, — выдохнул Дерек. 

 

— Тогда будем стягивать медленно и осторожно, — отозвался Стайлз и скользнул пальцами к пряжке ремня на брюках Дерека. 

 

Тот лишь улыбнулся и, снова втянув любовника в грубоватый поцелуй, осторожно стянул один носок с его ступни и принялся за штанину, чувствуя как чуть дрожащие ледяные пальцы расстегивают пряжку ремня, намеренно задевая кожу подрагивающего живота. Когда же с одной штаниной, наконец, было покончено, Дерек принялся за вторую под тихий звон поверженной бляхи и вжиканье молнии на его брюках. 

 

Едва согревшиеся, но всё ещё холодные пальцы Стайлза самыми подушечками прошлись по животу и груди Дерека, в то время как их хозяин кусал его верхнюю губу. Дерек стянул второй носок с его ноги вместе со штаниной и бросил их на пол. 

 

— Руки как лёд, — пробормотал он и прижал ладони Стайлза к своей груди. — И что нам с этим делать? 

 

Стайлз обвил талию Дерека ногой и, потянув на себя, облизнулся. 

 

— Есть одна идейка, — отозвался он, хитро улыбнувшись. — Если, конечно, твоё сердце выдержит... 

 

Дерек повёл бедрами, царапая внутреннюю сторону Стайлзовых бёдер расстегнутой молнией. Ладонями Стайлза он провел по своей груди к плечам и отпустил их. 

 

— Какой толк в стойкости моего сердца, если на тебе есть трусы? — иронично приподнял брови Дерек.

 

Пришлось исправлять ситуацию. И пока Дерек небрежно избавлялся от телефона и ремня, Стайлз успел избавиться от белья. 

 

— Какой толк в отсутствии моих трусов, если ты ещё одет? — передразнил Стайлз Дерека. 

 

В ответ в него полетел тюбик смазки, рядом упали презервативы. 

 

— Начинай, если тебе так скучно, — сказал Дерек и отступил от кровати. 

 

Стайлз вспыхнул и, показушно согнув ноги в коленях, покрутил лубрикант между пальцами. 

 

— Ты забыл, что у меня руки холодные? — спросил он. — Как я буду его греть? 

 

Дерек задумчиво глянул на любовника и без тени улыбки сказал:

 

— Знаешь, а ведь я говорил о другом... 

 

Последовавший за этими словами жест можно было интерпретировать, будто Дерек встряхивает что-то, зажатое в кулаке. Губы Стайлза сложились в многозначительное «О», а взгляд упал вниз. Немного помявшись, он отложил смазку в сторону и, подтянув одну ногу, пустил в ход обе руки, не прерывая зрительного контакта с Дереком. 

 

Тот же неспешно избавился сначала от брюк, затем от белья, глядя на раскинувшегося на кровати любовника. Когда же Стайлз поднес ко рту ладонь и облизнул её внутреннюю сторону, желание вмешаться поскреблось внутри, словно кошка. Карие глаза, что ещё совсем недавно были задорно прищурены, теперь же закрывались и зажмуривались, один раз даже закатились. Губы же, пухлые, красные, искусанные и блестящие от слюны, почти что не закрывались, выпуская громкие вздохи и тихие стоны. 

 

Дерек опустился на колени и провёл ладонями по внутренней стороне бёдер Стайлза, чуть шире разводя ноги. Веки дрогнули, карие глаза с поволокой уставились вниз, прямо в лицо Дерека, который положил руки ему на бедра и склонился над пахом Стайлза, коснулся его потеплевшей руки. 

 

— Не останавливайся, — хрипло попросил Дерек. 

 

Стайлз лишь нервно кивнул и двинул рукой вниз, обнажая головку. Дерек склонился ещё ниже и коснулся её языком, от чего у Стайлза уже дрогнули руки. Дерек опустил взгляд, и Стайлза повело даже не столько от горячего, влажного дыхания, обдавшего его член, сколько вид распахнутых губ, тянущихся к стояку. Стайлз чуть-чуть, самую малость направил себя ему навстречу и, зажмурившись, громко простонал, когда пламенные губы медленно скользнули от самой головки ниже, а язык... 

 

«Господи боже...» — пронеслось в голове Стайлза. 

 

Дерек едва ощутимо шлепнул тыльной стороной ладони о его бедро, и Стайлз начал двигать ладонью, чувствуя, как крайняя плоть касается губ Дерека, все ещё обхватывающих ствол. И от этого вело не меньше. По телу прокатилась волна дрожи.

 

— Стой, стой, стой! — простонал Стайлз и с силой закусил губы, когда Дерек сжал губы прямо под головкой.

 

Дерек медленно, стараясь не касаться губами, выпустил член изо рта. Взгляд его стал чуть раздраженным, самую малость, в сравнении с возбуждением.

 

Стайлз спешно огляделся и, отыскав тюбик, сжал его пальцами, показывая Дереку. Кое-как собрав мысли в кучу, Стайлз ухмыльнулся:

 

— На кой черт ты кинул его мне, если у нас не намечается что-то масштабное? 

 

— Это может подождать, — сказал Дерек. — Целый вечер впереди. А теперь ты либо возвращаешь руку на место, либо убираешь вторую. Думаю, она тебе понадобится, чтобы за что-нибудь держаться.

 

— Я даже боюсь спрашивать, что ты собираешься делать.

 

Брови Дерека поползли вверх, а сам он медленно облизнулся.

 

Стайлз снова обхватил ладонью стояк.

 

— Чёрт с тобой, — сказал он. — Но потом я отыграюсь.

 

Дерек только чуть улыбнулся и обхватил губами его член, медленно скользнув вниз, пока не коснулся пальцев Стайлза и, разомкнув губы, коротко лизнул указательный. И да, Стайлз готов был признать, что это намного круче, чем могло показаться. Он старался дышать ровно и не смотреть вниз, считал от нуля до десяти и начинал сначала, пока Дерек медленно сводил его с ума. 

 

Чувствовал Стайлз себя при этом королём, не меньше. Однако как бы ни было хорошо, чего-то не хватало, и он никак не мог понять, чего именно. Собрав остатки растекающихся мозгов, он всё пытался найти недостающую деталь, пока ему под руку не скатился тюбик со смазкой. В голове будто бы раздался щелчок, и кусочек пазла встал на место.

 

— Дерек, — смущенно позвал Стайлз, взглянув вниз. Дождавшись, когда на него обратят внимание, он продолжил: — Кажется, чего-то не хватает…

 

Дерек отстранился и прямо посмотрел на Стайлза.

 

— И ты даже знаешь чего? — спросил Дерек.

 

Стайлз замялся. Раньше как-то о таком просить не приходилось. Тем более что намеренно Стайлз этого не просил никогда. Дерек же терпеливо ждал, поводя пальцами по нежной коже бедер. Взгляд Стайлза тут же прикипел к ним, краска с лица перекинулась на шею и поползла по ключицам. Тяжело сглотнув, Стайлз было открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но почти сразу его закрыл. 

 

«Чтоб меня, как это сказать? — подумал Стайлз. — Как, черт подери?! А может, просто смазку ему протянуть? А там он сам уже догадается. А если не догадается? Попал так попал…»

 

Дерек же проследил за взглядом карих глаз и едва сдержал рвущуюся наружу улыбку. Как бы недовольно нахмурившись, он подтянулся вверх и припал ртом к твердому соску Стайлза. Рукой же он обхватил его член и принялся ласкать. 

 

Однако и так Дерек не преуспел. Несмотря на стоны, которые стали громче, и на редко проскальзывающие ругательства, Стайлз всё равно взвыл, но не от оргазма, а от того, что всё равно чего-то не хватает.

 

— Если бы ты знал, чего не достает, то проблема бы уже решилась, — проворчал Дерек.

 

— И я знаю! — сказал Стайлз. — Но сказать не могу.

 

— Только не говори, что стесняешься, — попросил Дерек.

 

— А если и так? — воинственно спросил Стайлз.

 

Дерек вздохнул. Подавшись вперед, он коснулся губами уха Стайлза.

 

— Скажешь мне на ушко? — хмыкнув, спросил Дерек.

 

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и тихо, едва слышно выдавил:

 

— Пальцы.

 

— Отлично, — деловито отозвался Дерек. — Куда?

 

— Туда, — снова выдавил Стайлз. 

 

Дерек честно попытался сдержать смех, но не смог. Уткнувшись лбом в чуть прохладное плечо Стайлза, он затрясся в беззвучном смехе.

 

— Дерек? — настороженно позвал Стайлз. — Тебе плохо?

 

Дерек упал рядом с ним на покрывало и, накрыв глаза ладонью, негромко засмеялся. 

 

— Да ну тебя на хрен! — возмутился Стайлз.

 

— Меня? — всё ещё посмеиваясь, спросил Дерек. — А не ты ли тут ещё совсем недавно говорил, что хочешь пальцы «туда»? Или откажешься от своих слов?

 

— А вот не откажусь! — грозно сказал Стайлз, отчего смех у Дерека внезапно застрял в горле.

 

— Правда, хочешь? — спросил Дерек.

 

Стайлз нервно постучал пальцами по груди и отвёл взгляд.

 

— Да.

 

Дерек несколько секунд вглядывался в его профиль и, немного подумав, забрался на кровать с ногами. Перегнувшись через Стайлза, он взял лубрикант, все ещё лежавший у его левой руки, и растянулся на спине. 

 

— Иди сюда. — Дерек похлопал ладонью по своему бедру.

 

Стайлз послушно забрался к нему на колени, перекинув через него одну ногу, отвел пятерней волосы назад. Дерек выдавил себе на пальцы прохладную смазку и отвел руку в сторону, взял Стайлза за руку и потянул на себя, заставляя упереться рукой в матрац возле своей головы. Вторая рука уперлась в постель по другую сторону головы.

 

Теплая ладонь скользнула по спине Стайлза, остановившись на ягодице, сжала её, сорвав с пухлых губ громкий выдох. Чуть теплые скользкие пальцы мазнули между ягодиц, покружили у ануса.

 

Стайлз вздрогнул и постарался расслабиться. Почувствовав, как внутрь скользнул один палец, он недовольно выдохнул сквозь зубы. К первому пальцу почти сразу подключился второй. Стайлз качнул бедрами, сильнее насаживаясь на пальцы, и довольно застонал.

 

Глаза его почти всё время были закрыты, зажмурены. Ресницы подрагивали вместе с веками, брови то хмурились, то приподнимались домиком. 

 

Для Дерека, который привык к концертам, тихие стоны щекотали слух и подстегивали нервы, а громкие вздохи и неразборчивое бормотание, в котором угадывалось «Как хорошо», просто ошпаривало возбуждением. Словно в бреду, Дерек растягивал дырку Стайлза и прижимался губами, куда только мог дотянуться, пусть и ненадолго, но всё же стараясь хоть как-то дать почувствовать, как это безумие захватывает в свои объятия и его.

 

— Хей, — выдохнул Стайлз куда-то в висок Дереку, — я хочу тебя.

 

— Ты меня уже получил, — почти не соображая, ответил Дерек.

 

— Нет, хочу тебя всего, — настойчиво сказал Стайлз и тут же сорвался на торопливое бормотание: — Ох, блять, не слушай меня.

 

— Поздно, я весь внимание.

 

— Это со стояком-то?

 

— Стайлз, — выдохнул Дерек в светлую шею, — я тебя слушаю. А стояк доказывает лишь тот факт, что я тебя тоже хочу. Но ты же пожелал пальцы…

 

— К черту, — оборвал его Стайлз. — Пальцы — это, конечно, хорошо, но кое-что будет ещё лучше.

 

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — хмыкнул Дерек, касаясь губами его ключицы.

 

Стайлз на это склонился к его уху и, обдав горячим выдохом завиток, чуть смущенно прошептал:

 

— Трахни меня, а?

 

Дерек выматерился сквозь зубы, несколько поспешно вытащил скользкие пальцы и, кое-как вытерев их о ягодицы, стал шарить по покрывалу в поисках презервативов. Стайлз недовольно отстранился и быстрее отыскал коробочку с заветными конвертиками. Выудив из пачки презерватив, он глянул на Дерека, который напоказ закинул руки за голову. 

 

Стайлз закатил глаза и сполз ниже, принялся за презерватив. Попытка открыть его зубами оказалась провалена настолько качественно, что вроде и посмеяться охота, да ситуация не та. Пришлось колдовать руками, что было ещё неудобнее.

 

— Будь проклят создатель этой дурацкой упаковки, — пробормотал Стайлз.

 

— Дай сюда, — протянул руку Дерек, но был отвергнут.

 

— Не дам.

 

— Дашь.

 

Стайлз вспыхнул и в момент справился с фольгой.

 

— Я тебе это припомню, — предупредил он.

 

— Надеюсь, что это случится не сейчас, — пробормотал Дерек.

 

Конечно, мстить Стайлз именно сейчас не стал — ситуация не та, однако мысленно он пообещал устроить Дереку ещё какую-нибудь подлянку. Потом, но не когда Дерек придерживал его за бедра, помогая оседлать себя. И уж точно не тогда, когда Дерек простонал его имя сквозь зубы, цепляясь за узкие бедра в попытке не то поддержать, не то остановить. 

 

И похоже, что Дерек заразился от Стайлза вредной привычкой — материться как сапожник в постели. Ругательства смешивались со стонами, перемежались напряженным «Стайлз», перекрывались поцелуями и укусами, боль от которых только подстегивала на большую страсть. И это действительно то, чего не хватало, потому что, когда Дерек обхватил ладонью стояк Стайлза и принялся двигать рукой, тот просто теряет голову. 

 

— Дерек, черт, Дерек, — простонал Стайлз. — Это ж просто... блять... Иди сюда. 

 

Он обнял Дерека за шею и потянул вверх, на себя. Он буквально каждой клеточкой тела чувствовал желание прижаться кожа к коже так, чтобы между ними не было места даже для воздуха. 

 

— Хочешь меня обнять? — спросил Дерек, поднимаясь. 

 

— И поцеловать, — отозвался Стайлз. — И, Господи, как же я тебя люблю... 

 

Стайлз спешно прикусил язык, но было поздно. Всё вокруг замерло, Стайлз даже задержал дыхание, испуганно глядя на удивленного Дерека. 

 

— Что? — хрипло спросил Дерек. 

 

— Ничего, — протараторил Стайлз. — Блять. 

 

Он спешно вскочил на ноги, слетел с кровати и, подхватив свои вещи, спешно покинул спальню, на ходу пытаясь натянуть одежду. Дерек же сидел на кровати, словно громом пораженный, и шум собирающегося Стайлза вместе с хлопком двери воспринимался как-то отдаленно. Дерек с трудом втянул воздух, прижал ладонь ко лбу, сжав волосы между пальцами. 

 

— Чёрт!


	28. Chapter 28

Дженим прятал улыбку за картами и наблюдал за замотавшимся по самый нос в плед Стефаном, чей взгляд метался между своими картами и теми, что лежали на кровати. 

 

— А что у нас козырь? — тихо спросил Стефан. 

 

— Пики, — пряча улыбку, отозвался Дженим. 

 

Стефан почесал макушку и, вытянув две карты, бросил их Джениму. Тот положил их в аккуратную стопочку к остальным и добавил туда те, которыми он совсем недавно ходил. Взяли недостающие карты, Дженим вытянул три карты и положил на кровать между ним и Стефаном. 

 

— Игра только началась, а ты меня уже обставляешь! — шепотом возмутился Стефан, отдавая три карты. 

 

— А ты мне не поддавайся, — отозвался Дженим. 

 

— Ты точно жульничаешь. Всё, в следующий раз тасовать карты буду я. 

 

— Слово проигравшего — закон, — спокойно отозвался Дженим. — Бери карту. 

 

За окном уже давно было темно, капал редкий дождик, отец, как обычно, дремал у телевизора, а Дженим на пару со Стефаном закрылся в комнате Стайлза, объяснив отсутствие его за ужином тем, что тот неважно себя чувствует. 

 

В игре у неугомонной парочки прошла большая часть вечера. Они уселись на кровати Стайлза друг напротив друга, предварительно замотав Стефана в плед по самую макушку, чтобы его вообще никак невозможно было узнать. Сначала играли в дурака, а потом перешли на козла. 

 

— Ты загреб себе всех козырей! — тихо возмутился Стефан. — И мне ни фига не оставил! 

 

— Ничего не знаю, моя хата с краю, — отозвался Дженим. — Бери карту. 

 

— Да какой в ней толк, если она не козырная? — Стефан взял карту. — О. О-о! Ну, держись! 

 

И игра снова пошла с огоньком, с задоринкой. Однако даже это не помогло Стефану выиграть партию. 

 

— Ненавижу тебя, — насупился он. — Шулер чёртов... 

 

Дженим поддался вперёд и коротко поцеловал Стефана в нос. 

 

— Какой горячий... — пробормотал Дженим. 

 

— Мини-печка, помнишь? 

 

— Похоже, вместо Стайлза сегодня болеешь ты, — вздохнул Дженим.

 

— Не боись, сегодня вас не поймают. — Стефан погладил его по щеке и улыбнулся. — Да и я не прочь мнимо поболеть с тобой за компанию.

 

— Но я-то здоров, — напомнил Дженим и принялся тасовать колоду карт.

 

— Это в такую-то погоду?

 

— Я здоров в любую погоду, — пожал плечами Дженим и протянул колоду Стефану. — Сдвигай.

 

Стефан послушно сдвинул часть колоды от себя и спрятал руку под пледом, внимательно наблюдая за руками Дженима — вдруг он и правда жульничает?

 

— В дурака или козла? — спросил Дженим.

 

— А среди козлов есть дураки? — задумчиво спросил Стефан.

 

— Есть. Так же как и среди дураков есть козлы. 

 

— Тогда предлагаю дурацкого козла, — сказал Стефан.

 

— Нет такой игры.

 

— Теперь есть.

 

— И как же в неё играть?

 

— Сначала ты раздаешь карты, — начал Стефан. — А потом мы так же играем, как обычно, но с лимитом карт — за раз нельзя скидывать больше четырех.

 

— А по сколько карт раздавать? — заинтересовался Дженим. — И как нам козырь выбрать?

 

Стефан задумчиво почесал щеку и прищелкнул пальцами.

 

— Показывай сейчас козырь, — сказал Стефан. — А потом раздавай до тех пор, пока карты не кончатся.

 

Дженим осторожно сдвинул половину колоды и показал Стефану карту. Шестерка крести. Стефан кивнул, и Дженим снова сложил колоду, принялся раздавать карты. Игра началась.

 

Спустя одну партию Дженим передал колоду Стефану.

 

— Дурацкий козел, — пробормотал Дженим. — А неплохая игра…

 

— Конечно, неплохая, — проворчал Стефан. — Ты же опять выиграл!

 

— Ты мне поддаешься, не иначе.

 

— Слушай, а может, в покер? — Стефан замер с картами в руках, глаза его искрились азартом.

 

— Просто так не интересно, — качнул головой Дженим.

 

— У меня полные карманы мелочи.

 

— На деньги играть не буду, — отрезал Дженим.

 

— Почему? — недоуменно спросил Стефан.

 

— Это уже азартные игры, в которые я не играю.

 

— Тогда… — Стефан глянул на пол. — Подними, пожалуйста, мою куртку.

 

Дженим свесился с кровати и поднял кожанку, передал её Стефану. Тот пошарил по карманам и с ухмылкой вытащил из внутреннего кармана спички, потряс коробок.

 

— В покер на спички? — скептически приподнял брови Дженим.

 

— А почему нет? — спросил Стефан и бросил куртку обратно на пол.

 

— А действительно. Раздавай карты.

 

Именно этот момент избрал Стайлз, чтобы ввалиться в комнату через окно. Оглядев обстановку, он, взъерошенный и мокрый с головы до пят, шмыгнул носом и принялся разуваться, сидя на подоконнике.

 

— Ну, привет, — негромко сказал он.

 

— Привет, — эхом отозвалась парочка.

 

— В теории ты сейчас болеешь, но ужин ещё остался, — сказал Дженим.

 

— Спасибо, — кивнул Стайлз и, убрав обувь подальше, прикрыл окно. — Ну и холодрыга там…

 

— А чего ты хотел от ноября? — хмыкнул Стефан. — Кончилось лето.

 

— Говорили же, что тепло ещё вернётся, — припомнил Дженим и поправил очки, сползшие на самый кончик носа.

 

— Вернётся, — сказал Стефан. — Весной.

 

Стайлз, стоявший у него за спиной, тем самым скрывшийся от глаз гостя, поставил под стол рюкзак с краской, стянул мокрую толстовку и бросил её на кресло. Вслед за ней последовала остальная одежда, кроме трусов. Переодевшись под болтовню парочки о погоде, он принялся развешивать влажную одежду, после чего вытащил с антресолей одеяло и замотался в него подобно Стефану. 

 

— Вы теперь как братья-близнецы, — подметил Дженим. — И теперь я честно надеюсь, что отец не захочет проведать тебя, спалив всю контору.

 

— Скажем, что Стефан — это Скотт, у которого пропал голос, — сказал Стайлз.

 

— А пришел он потому что… — начал Дженим.

 

— Проблемы с девушкой, — закончил Стайлз.

 

— Да у вас одна извилина на двоих, — восхитился Стефан.

 

— А ты попробуй прожить десять лет под крышей с беспокойной матерью-карьеристкой, — сказал Дженим. — И не такому научишься. Так что, покер?

 

— Покер, — грустно отозвался Стайлз, шмыгнув носом.

 

Он подтащил к кровати кресло и забрался на него с ногами, принял часть спичек и стал наблюдать за тем, как Стефан тасует колоду, а после раздает карты. Теперь на троих.

 

Тем временем Эрика сидела в гостиной перед телевизором и курила, закинув ноги на столик. Она совсем не ожидала услышать звонок в дверь, ведь уже было действительно поздно, а это означало, что либо Айзек снова обломался и вернулся с попкорном для микроволновки, либо это неизвестно кто с шилом в пятой точке.

 

В дверь настойчиво позвонили.

 

Эрика вздохнула и направилась узнать, кого же принесли черти в её законный выходной. Открыв дверь, она увидела на пороге Дерека с бутылкой ликера. Волосы его были влажные, как и одежда в целом.

 

— Ты одна? — спросил Дерек.

 

Эрика переступила с ноги на ногу, халат её качнулся, обнажая колени. 

 

— Да.

 

Дерек поставил бутылку на тумбу под зеркалом у входной двери и, скинув обувь, прижал Эрику к стене и требовательно впился поцелуем в губы, имеющие привкус табака. Эрика вздохнула и, обняв его за плечи, чуть шире расставила ноги.

 

Позже, поправляя халат и растрепанный пучок, в который были собраны волосы, она недовольно взглянула на ночного гостя.

 

— Узнаю прежнего тебя, — сказала она, поднимая с пола трусики. — Пришел, увидел, заебал.

 

— Другое слово, — хмуро отозвался Дерек, успевший выбросить презерватив в мусорку на кухне, которая находилась ближе всего.

 

— Между заебал и выебал разницы почти что нет, но в твоём случае уместнее первый вариант.

 

— Да неужели я такой херовый? — спросил Дерек, скидывая куртку и вешая её на крючок.

 

— Пожалуй, я тебе поясню, почему я выбрала именно то слово. Оно обычно получается при скрещивании «завёл» и «выебал». Как… ну ты знаешь, пейринги там всякие…

 

— Два слова в одном? Да ты гений.

 

Эрика взяла с тумбочки ликер и, поманив за собой Дерека, пошла дальше по коридору. 

 

— А теперь вали в душ. — Эрика кинула в него плед. — Скидывай одежду и закутывайся, а то заболеешь ещё и помрёшь.

 

— С чего это ты о моем здоровье забеспокоилась? — спросил Дерек, перекинув плед через плечо, и отправился в ванную.

 

Дерек принял горячий душ, насухо обтерся полотенцем и, замотавшись в плед, вернулся в гостиную. Там на столике уже стояли две кружки. 

 

— Кто же кроме тебя будет разбавлять мою скучную жизнь алкоголем, травкой и редким сексом? — ядовито улыбнувшись, спросила Эрика.

 

— Прости за это, — прикрыл глаза Дерек и присел на диван.

 

— Извинения свои оставь при себе, — грубо отозвалась Эрика. — Мне они на хрен не нужны. Вот только теперь с чем бы ты ко мне ни пришел, к списку твоих плохих дел добавляется измена тому парнишке-художнику. Просто чтоб ты понял это сейчас и не забыл в ближайшую вечность. — Она открыла бутылку с ликером. — Хотя, чего это я? У вас же ничего личного. 

 

— Уже нет, — отозвался Дерек, частично раскрывшись, и приглашающее похлопал по дивану рядом с собой.

 

Эрика покачала головой, и он укрылся и второй половиной. Эрика села рядом, разлила по кружкам ликер, протянула одну Дереку, вторую же взяла сама.

 

— Вы снова поругались? — спросила она.

 

— Он признался мне в любви. А потом сбежал.

 

— Ну а ты, не будь дурак, догнал его, и жили вы долго и счастливо, пока ты не заявился ко мне, — добавила Эрика.

 

— Не догнал, — тихо отозвался Дерек.

 

— Так быстро бегает?

 

— Я когда понял, что случилось, уже поздно было бежать. 

 

— И после этого ты ко мне пошел?

 

— Да.

 

— Дерек, — тихо позвала Эрика и, дождавшись, когда Дерек к ней повернётся, звонко ударила его по щеке. — Ты. Ебаный. Мудак. Ты сейчас должен не со мной ликер пить, а петь серенады у него под окном, чтоб он тебя простил! — Дерек прижал ладонь к горящей щеке и удивленно посмотрел на Эрику. — Что? 

 

— Ты меня ударила, — ошарашено отозвался Дерек.

 

— Да, и что? — Эрика налила себе ликёра.

 

— Ты меня в жизни не била, — сказал Дерек.

 

— Наверное, именно поэтому ты стал таким гребаным ушлепком, — проворчала Эрика. — Надо было тебя бить так, чтоб мозги мигом на место встали, а не советы раздавать и помогать. Может, сейчас бы толк был.

 

— Он же сам смылся! — возмутился Дерек.

 

— А ты помнишь, что было, когда я тебе признавалась? 

 

Дерек задумался. Пред глазами у него вмиг появилась девушка с афро-косами до талии всех цветов радуги, краснеющая и мнущаяся, не способная связать и два слова, но лепечущая о том, что давно влюблена в него, в Дерека.

 

— Я думал, ты сознание вот-вот потеряешь, — признался Дерек. 

 

— Не ты один, — хмыкнула Эрика. — А чего ты, собственно, ожидал от него? У вас же там было что-то вроде чётких рамок. Типа, только секс, только хардкор, а на чай ко мне не заглядывай. Запугал парня до чертей, а теперь еще и удивляешься, почему он убежал.

 

— Я не пугал.

 

— Ты всегда так говоришь.

 

— Я никогда не пугаю своих партнеров, — хмуро сказал Дерек.

 

— А он вообще похож на твоего «обычного» партнера? — спросила Эрика.

 

Дерек задумался. Он отставил пустую кружку и почесал подбородок. Стоило ему только коснуться легкой щетины, отросшей за день, как появилось непонятное, двоякое чувство. С одной стороны хотелось забить на бритву и отрастить бороду, с другой же, наоборот, хотелось побриться.

 

— Нет, — сказал Дерек. — Нет, не похож. Эри, я что, старею?

 

— Эх, волчара, не понимаешь ты прелестей полноценных отношений, состоящих не только из секса и поцелуев.

 

— Это каких же?

 

— Например, спать вместе, — пожала плечами Эрика. — Или проводить время вдвоем. Ну, знаешь, поездки на море, походы в кино.

 

— Ты меня за подростка держишь? — спросил Дерек, наливая себе ликера.

 

— Нет, но он-то ещё молодой. Снова окажешься в своих восемнадцати.

 

— Ему семнадцать.

 

— А какая разница? Кстати, а когда у него день рождения?

 

Дерек было открыл рот и тут же закрыл.

 

— Я не помню.

 

— Постой, ты обещал ему подарок, но не помнишь какого числа у него день рождения? Ну ты и мудак.

 

— Он точно в этом месяце, но вот когда… Спрошу у Стефана.

 

— С чего вдруг он должен знать то, что положено знать тебе? — спросила Эрика.

 

— Он пропадает с братом Стайлза.

 

— Так вот как его зовут, — протянула Эрика. — Постой, у него есть брат?

 

— Близнец, — кивнул Дерек.

 

— И с ним тусуется Сти? Здоровяк Сти, который «ты слишком маленькая для меня»? — ошарашено спросила Эрика.

 

— Так, ты и на него вешалась? — угрюмо спросил Дерек.

 

— Эй! Вы же на одно лицо! — возмутилась Эрика. — Ещё и одевались тогда одинаково, как мне, блять, вас различать надо было? 

 

— Так ты с ним…

 

— Не было ничего, придурок! — гаркнула Эрика. — Я там тебя искала-искала, а наткнулась на Сти. Скажем так, ему не очень понравилось, как я назвала его волчонком.

 

— Вон оно что, — пробормотал Дерек.

 

— И с каких пор он тусуется с «мелочью»?

 

— Уже давно, — сказал Дерек. — В последнее время он почти что прописался в их доме. Дома он теперь не ночует совсем. Либо на работе, либо у Дженима. Дома он только днём и утром.

 

— Ночует у парня? — Эрика косо глянула на Дерека. — Ты что с хардкорным натуралом сделал?

 

— Подсовывал ему парней по пьяни и говорил: «Смотри какая прелесть». Но это было давно.

 

— Что ты делал?

 

— Он сам виноват, что три сотни раз тогда обламывал мне секс. Я был молод и горяч.

 

— А сейчас ты холодный труп? — спросила Эрика. — Ну это ладно, а что было потом? В смысле, он же не повелся на твои провокации?

 

— Нет, — отозвался Дерек. — Он только поцеловался один раз с моим парнем лет сто назад по ошибке, но ему не понравилось. А потом его поцеловал Стайлз, и видно, лед тронулся.

 

— Мне нравится этот парень! — засмеялась Эрика. — И тебя разбудил, и Сти. Молодец!

 

— Правда, Стефан еще не говорил, что он встречается с Дженимом.

 

— И как же ты тогда догадался?

 

— Он выглядит слишком счастливым — раз, от него не пахнет женскими духами уже черт знает сколько — два, фразы типа «пойду с шерифом чайку попью» звучат в нашей квартире слишком часто — три.

 

— Их отец шериф? — спросила Эрика.

 

— Да.

 

— Пизда-а. Вечно вы находите приключений себе на жопу!

 

— И не говори. — Дерек налил себе еще ликера.

 

— А ты всё равно мудак, — сказала Эрика.

 

— Признайся, тебе доставляет жуткое удовольствие унижать меня.

 

— Признаюсь. Я просто в экстазе от этого. И ты заслужил всё это, ясно?

 

Дерек вздохнул и отпил ликера.

 

— Осознал свою вину, меру, степень, глубину и прошу меня отправить на ближайшую войну, — пробормотал он. 

 

— Куда угодно, но только не к нему в лапы, да? — спросила Эрика. — Ты, волчара, мудак и сволочь, но счастья всё же заслуживаешь. Так что хорош бухать, давай думать.

— О чем?

 

— О вашем примирении, конечно же, — оскалилась Эрика.


	29. Chapter 29

Дженим погладил Стефана по голове, устроившейся на подушке, и скосил глаза на брата. Стайлз, растянувшийся рядом, прижимался к его боку и в полной темноте глядел туда, где угадывались контуры шевелюры Стефана, в которых запутались пальцы Дженима. 

 

— Ты сегодня тихий, — прошептал Дженим и почувствовал, как Стайлз вздрогнул. 

 

— Я просто устал, — так же тихо ответил Стайлз. 

 

— Понятно. 

 

В доме стояла мёртвая тишина. В такой обычно люди теряют рассудок или болтают о самом разном в попытках его удержать. Стайлз же в свою очередь не отводил взгляда от очертаний головы спящего Стефана и думал о своём. В конце концов не выдержал и он. 

 

— Помнишь, ты говорил, что я прирожденный художник и, если захочу, смогу рисовать на бумаге? — прошептал Стайлз. 

 

— Помню, — ответил Дженим. 

 

— Как думаешь, ещё не поздно исправиться и стать полноценным художником? 

 

— Ты нарисовал эскиз моей татуировки, — напомнил Дженим. — И сделал это на бумаге так, будто он ожил. Думаю, ты будешь крутым художником.

 

Стайлз прижался носом к плечу брата и чуть улыбнулся, почувствовав лёгкий аромат яблок, смешанный с резким, бодрящим парфюмом, который явно принадлежал Стефану. 

 

— Я собираюсь стереть всё, что нарисовал красками из баллончиков, — сказал Стайлз. 

 

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Дженим.

 

Перед глазами у Стайлза пронесся весь вечер, начиная с того момента, как его застукал Дерек. 

 

— Я облажался, — сказал Стайлз. — Так облажался, что теперь от стыда и безысходности готов провалиться сквозь землю и ад, возможно, добраться до ядра планеты. 

 

— Из-за чего? 

 

— Я признался Дереку. 

 

В комнате повисла тишина. 

 

— И он удивился, — продолжил Стайлз. — И я сбежал, поджав хвост, не дождавшись его реакции. 

 

Пальцы свободной руки Дженима зарылись в волосы Стайлза, помассировали кожу. 

 

— Может, это не конец, — предположил Дженим. — Дерек умный, сообразит, что к чему. 

 

— Ещё бы я понял, что к чему... 

 

— Есть что-то, о чем я никогда не узнаю? — спросил Дженим. Стайлз кивнул. — Тогда удачи в разборе полётов. А сейчас давай спать. А то завтра будем болеть оба. 

 

Стайлз завозился и, пристроив голову на подушке, затих. Вскоре заснул и Дженим. Стефан же приоткрыл один глаз и вгляделся в темноту. Пошевелившись, он проверил, крепко ли спит Дженим, и осторожно выбрался из-под пледа. Надев куртку, он обулся и, прижавшись губами ко лбу Дженима, ушёл через окно. Оказавшись на улице, он искренне порадовался, что фонари работали, а капли перестали падать с неба. Присев у лестницы, Стефан выудил из внутреннего кармана куртки пачку сигарет, вытащил одну и, зажав между губами, убрал остальные, прикрывая ладонью от ветра, прикурил от зажигалки. Он крепко затянулся, задерживая дым в лёгких, и медленно выдохнул через нос. 

 

Стефан только притворялся спящим. На деле же он слышал каждое слово братьев и жутко хотел помочь, даже если не знал чем. Когда же вроде бы всё поутихло, он решил покурить — утихомирить потребность в никотине. И вот он сидел на крыше, смотрел на горизонт, упершись локтем в колено, и, поддерживая голову рукой, курил. За его спиной с тихим скрипом открылось окно, не до конца закрылось, и по крыше прошуршали шаги, рядом присел Дженим. 

 

— Мне бесполезно говорить о вреде сигарет? — спросил он. 

 

Стефан кивнул и в очередной раз затянулся. Между ними повисла тишина, разбавляемая тихим, но холодным ветром и шелестом редких листьев. Стефану почему-то подумалось, что большая их часть, скорее всего, опала именно сегодня. Под стать дню, так сказать. 

 

Дженим поёжился и втянул голову в плечи, что не укрылось от взгляда Стефана. Он снял куртку и набросил её на плечи парня, для верности, крепко обняв, притянул его к своей груди. Окурок сигареты же щелчком отправился в полёт за пределы двора Стилински. 

 

— Идём в дом? — спросил Дженим. Голос его, однако, не выражал желания вернуться в тепло. 

 

— А ты хочешь? — спросил Стефан. 

 

— Тебе же холодно... 

 

— Мне? — удивился Стефан. — Ничуточки. 

 

— Ты заболеешь, если будешь сидеть без куртки, — настаивал Дженим. 

 

— Совёныш, — вздохнул Стефан. — Я слишком горячий, чтобы носить куртку. 

 

Он откровенно врал, но возвращаться в комнату, пропитавшуюся горечью неразделенной любви, не хотелось совершенно. Дженим обернулся, и его губы оказались в паре миллиметров от губ Стефана. Взгляд карих, почти черных глаз всего на мгновение пересекся с чуть заторможенным взором тёмно-зелёных и скользнул ниже. Пухлые губы уверенно коснулись в поцелуе расслабленных тонких губ. 

 

— Действительно горячий, — пробормотал Дженим. 

 

— Совёныш, — протянул Стефан, уткнувшись носом в гладкую щеку и положив ладонь Джениму на плечо. По коже бегали мурашки не то от холода, не то от приятного волнения. 

 

— Идём в дом, — предложил Дженим. — Иначе ты совсем замёрзнешь. 

 

— Джен, думаю, это не очень хорошая идея, — покачал головой Стефан. 

 

— Если ты думаешь, что Стайлз убьёт тебя во сне, то спешу тебя огорчить, он крепко спит, — сказал Дженим. 

 

— И как ты?.. 

 

— Я ткнул пальцем в небо, — вздохнул Дженим. 

 

С губ Стефана сорвался смешок. 

 

— Хитрюга. 

 

Посидев близко-близко и нацеловавшись вдоволь, парни всё же вернулись обратно в дом и забрались на кровать к тяжело дышащему Стайлзу, вцепившемуся пальцами в подушку. Им действительно повезло, что у Стайлза была полутороспальная кровать, на которой все поместились кое-как. Стефан растянулся спиной к Стайлзу и, положив руку под голову, обнял Дженима поперёк груди, прижимая к себе. Дженим взял его ладонь в свою и переплел пальцы, сжал его руку. 

 

Остаток ночи прошел спокойно. Даже Стайлз, обычно ворочавшийся во сне, крепко заснул, пристроив голову на подушке и прижавшись к спине Стефана своей. 

 

Утро подкралось совсем незаметно и немилосердно ударило по головам, как это обычно бывает у тех, кто страдает бессонницей или веселится до рассвета, засыпая лишь ближе к утру. И несмотря на то, что троица легла спать чуть за полночь, утро всё же вышло недобрым. 

 

Телефон Дженима, лежащий на тумбочке, которая находилась рядом со Стайлзом, разразился довольно громкой песней Мерлина Мэнсона, от мелодии которой даже у заядлых металлистов спросонья волосы встанут дыбом, не говоря уже о неподготовленных людях. А ими оказались Стайлз со Стефаном, которые мигом проснулись, но не сразу поняли, где источник адской музыки. Дженим же, не растерявшийся в суматохе и тихой матершине брата, стукнувшегося головой о спинку кровати, быстро перегнулся через парней и выключил будильник. 

 

Все вздохнули с облегчением. 

 

— В жизни бы не подумал, что у тебя на звонке стоит Мэнсон, — признался Стефан. 

 

— Это будильник, — сказал Дженим. 

 

В ответ Стефан посмотрел на него со смесью удивления и восхищения. 

 

— Мэнсона на будильник? — спросил Стефан. — Кажется, я начинаю понимать, как ты воспитывал в себе спокойный характер. 

 

— Чёт я связи не вижу, — признался Стайлз, растянувшись на кровати. — Но, если судить по мелодии на будильник, он тот ещё псих с целой армией скелетов в шкафу. 

 

— И штабелями трупов в морозилке, — подхватил Стефан. 

 

— А одежду жертв он, как Парфюмер, закапывает на заднем дворе. 

 

— Его звали Гренуй, — вмешался Дженим, вставая с постели. — И одежду он зарывал прямо в домике, в котором временно жил. Вернее, под ним. 

 

— Поскольку у тебя такого домика нет, ты зарываешь их на заднем дворе, — сказал Стайлз. 

 

— Ага, и каждый раз при этом сажаю апельсиновое дерево. 

 

— Но у вас нет апельсиновых деревьев... — пробормотал Стефан. 

 

— Так они это, не выросли ещё, — сказал Стайлз. — Он стопудово, чтоб нас запутать, говорит, что деревья сажает. А на деле он мог просто косточку посадить. 

 

— Ах ты, черт! — наигранно приложил ладонь ко лбу Дженим и тут же вскинул кулак. — Меня раскрыли! 

 

— О Боже, я живу под одной крышей с маньяком! — подхватил его игру Стайлз. — Так недолго и оказаться главным блюдом! 

 

— Его? — спросил Стефан, указывая на Дженима, и тут же переменился в лице, сделал страшный, рокочущий голос: — Или моим? 

 

— Не ешь меня! — взмолился Стайлз. — Я костлявый и не вкусный! 

 

— А мы тебя вкусно приготовим, — хмыкнул Дженим, протирая линзы очков. 

 

— А кости как же, а? — вопрошал Стайлз. 

 

— На бульон, — припечатал Дженим, водружая на переносицу очки. 

 

— Кстати, у нас же есть чего пожевать? — опомнился Стайлз. 

 

— Есть. — Дженим посмотрел на Стефана, который со стороны наблюдал за братьями. — Тебя бы тоже... 

 

Раздался стук в дверь, и она начала приоткрываться. 

 

— Я не одет! — предостерег Стайлз, и дверь осталась приоткрыта. 

 

— Стайлз, — позвал Джон, — как ты себя чувствуешь? 

 

— Уже лучше. 

 

— Меня вызывают на работу, — сказал Джон. — Сейчас. Вы тут сами справитесь? 

 

— Пап, мы же не маленькие! — возмутился Стайлз. 

 

— Хорошо, — заторможено отозвался Джон. — Скажу Джениму. 

 

— Я здесь, — подал голос Дженим. 

 

Дверь стала открываться, и Дженим, поняв, что сейчас будет большой и светлый трындец, толкнул Стефана, который сидел на краю кровати и поправлял носки. Стайлз вскочил на ноги, держась за штаны, раздался грохот, открылась дверь. На пороге стоял глава семейства, уже собравшийся на работу. 

 

— Что упало? — спросил Джон. 

 

— Его совесть. — Дженим показал на брата. — Так долго искать штаны. 

 

— Мои штаны, что хочу, то и делаю, — вступился Стайлз. 

 

— Я ушёл работать, — сказал Джон. 

 

— До вечера, — отозвались братья. 

 

Как только за Джоном захлопнулась входная дверь, Дженим принялся помогать Стефану встать, пока Стайлз занимал ванную. Стефан поднялся на ноги и принялся потирать ушибленную руку. 

 

— Прости, — сказал Дженим. — Это было близко. 

 

— Ты всё правильно сделал, — чуть улыбнулся Стефан. 

 

— Всё равно не стоило тебя скидывать с кровати. 

 

Стефан нежно обнял Дженима за талию. 

 

— Если бы ты этого не сделал, нас бы уже повесили, — шепнул Стефан. — Всех по отдельности. Так что возьми и забей. 

 

Дженим коротко поцеловал его в колючую от щетины щеку и почесал подушечкой пальца его подбородок. 

 

— Яичницу будешь? — спросил Дженим. 

 

— Если ты пожаришь... — протянул Стефан. 

 

— На кухню наперегонки, — сверкнул глазами Дженим. 

 

Стефан тут же отпустил его, и спустя долю секунды началась гонка. 

 

Стайлз, заставший вид Стефана, скатывающегося по перилам мимо Дженима, сбегающего по ступенькам, подумал, что успел забыться бредовым сном. Вроде бы и Дженим — ответственный, серьезный, даже несколько скучный человек, а вон как пытается опередить Стефана — взрослого мужика, который тоже должен бы оказаться посерьезнее. Все действо сопровождалось пыхтением и кряхтением, перемежающимся хохотом. 

 

Слыша, как веселятся друзья, Стайлз подумал, что жизнь продолжается, не смотря ни на что. И тогда время, что замерло ещё прошлым вечером, снова начало своё движение, ощутимо давая под дых. Дыхание перехватило, и никакие попытки Стайлза не помогали втянуть в лёгкие хоть каплю воздуха, осознание всей масштабности случившегося навалилось неподъемным грузом на его плечи, не позволяя выпрямить спину. Стайлз уперся рукой в стену, чувствуя, как колени подрагивают, а ноги подкашиваются. Собравшись с силами, он ввалился в свою комнату и, захлопнув за собой дверь, скатился по стене рядом с ней. 

 

Стайлз чувствовал себя так, будто бы на него уронили целый мир, не озаботившись даже намекнуть о своих намерениях. Спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя, он прерывисто дышал, ощущая, как поперёк горла встал мерзкий ком. 

 

— Блять, — слетело с губ Стайлза. — Вот же ж блять. 

 

Тем временем внизу, на кухне, Дженим готовил яичницу с беконом и помидорами, пока Стефан накрывал на стол и резал хлеб. Соревнование из них не выиграл никто — оба ввалились в кухню, вместе переступив порог, хохоча и едва не застряв в дверях, и приступили к готовке, перемигиваясь и переглядываясь. Когда же еда была готова, Дженим громко позвал Стайлза, недоумевая, где он ходит, ведь обычно он крутился рядом и ждал завтрака. Сегодня же даже на зов он не откликнулся. 

 

Оставив Стефана одного, Дженим отправился наверх. Заметив закрытую дверь в комнату брата, он осторожно приоткрыл её, однако стоило ему только заглянуть в комнату, как он тут же замер. Помявшись, Дженим всё же открыл дверь и вошел, присел рядом.

 

— Не реви, — сказал Дженим, легонько стукнув кулаком по плечу Стайлза.

 

Тот встрепенулся, шмыгнул носом, поднял на брата взгляд красных сухих глаз и сжал губы.

 

— Не реву, — сказал Стайлз, потирая глаза руками. — Что я, баба какая-то?

 

— Конечно нет, но плачут не только бабы. 

 

Установившуюся тишину нарушало стихающее шмыганье Стайлза. На душе у него становилось все легче, ноша на плечах медленно истончалась, теряя вес, а время вдруг наплевало на всё, что случилось прошлым вечером, будто и не было ничего.

 

— Что-то вдруг накатило, — пробормотал Стайлз, вытирая нос о рукав.

 

— Остаёмся дома? — спросил Дженим.

 

— А как же подготовка к экзаменам? — удивленно глянул на него Стайлз. — Ты же за оценки воюешь.

 

— Видимо, вы со Стефаном плохо на меня влияете, — пожал плечами Дженим. — Отцу скажем, что тебе всё же не стало легче, а я не смог тебя одного оставить дома. 

 

— Тогда остаёмся.

 

Дженим чуть улыбнулся и поправил очки.

 

— А на кухне яичница стынет, — протянул он.

 

— Если, конечно, её не съел Стефан, — фыркнул Стайлз и обеспокоенно переглянулся с братом.

 

Как по команде они тут же вскочили на ноги и бегом отправились на кухню — проверить, прав ли оказался Стайлз. Слетев по ступеням, они вбежали в кухню и застали там Стефана, который втихую уплетал свежие помидоры. Посмотрев на братьев, он застыл с помидором в руках и с набитыми щеками. На тарелках уже красовалась яичница, разделенная поровну.

 

— Вас так долго не было, а помидоры были такими красивыми, — проглотив еду, сказал Стефан и откусил кусочек помидора, что был у него в руке.

 

— Вкусно? — спросил Дженим.

 

Стефан довольно что-то промычал и кивнул. Стайлз же быстро занял один из стульев и, схватив вилку, быстро проговорил:

 

— Кто не успел — ничего не съел. А я съем ваш завтрак, если вы так любите помидоры…

 

Дженим со Стефаном, глядя, с какой скоростью Стайлз уплетает бекон, поспешили присоединиться. Завтрак прошёл в относительной тишине, если не считать стук посуды и столовых приборов, редких и невнятных просьб передать ещё хлеба или соли, или полотенце. Досыта наевшись, они выпили чаю, и Стайлз ушёл к себе. 

 

— В душ пойдёшь? — спросил Дженим, складывая посуду в раковину. — Я дам тебе полотенце.

 

— Не надо, — отмахнулся Стефан. — Давай помогу.

 

— Допивай чай спокойно.

 

Стефан оттянул Дженима от раковины и занял его место.

 

— Иди ты в душ, — сказал Стефан. — У меня всё равно нет зубной щетки.

 

— Есть запасная, — отозвался Дженим.

 

Стефан бросил на него взгляд через плечо и отвернулся, включил воду. Губы его растянулись в улыбке. 

 

— Не соблазняй меня, совёныш, — попросил Стефан.

 

Дженим тихо рассмеялся и ушел наверх, в ванную, оставив Стефана наедине с посудой. 

 

Тот же, наскоро перемыв посуду, отправился в комнату Стайлза — за телефоном. Стефан постучал три раза в дверь и, не услышав ровным счетом ничего, тихо вошел. Стайлз спал, растянувшись на животе и прижавшись щекой к подушке. Стефан на цыпочках обошёл кровать в поисках телефона и нашёл его под кроватью. Выйдя в коридор, он тихо закрыл за собой дверь и пошёл вниз, листая журнал вызовов. Так он добрался до чёрного хода и вышел во двор. Отыскав номер Дерека, Стефан нажал кнопку «вызов». 

 

— Подъем, сучка! — задорно сказал Стефан, когда на том конце провода ответили. 

 

— Какого черта, Стеф? — хрипло спросил Дерек. 

 

— Дженим тебе яйца оторвёт, так что готовься. 

 

— И почему же ты меня предупреждаешь? — спросил Дерек. 

 

— Потому что я помню, как ты отжигал во времена учёбы, — сказал Стефан. — И если ты не возьмёшься за ум сейчас, у тебя будет множество интересных проблем. 

 

— Можно подумать, что ты святой, — холодно отозвался Дерек. — Чем ты занимаешься там с несовершеннолетним сыном шерифа? 

 

— Уж точно не трахаюсь с ним во всех позах Камасутры, — язвительно сказал Стефан. — Я, может, тут влюбился и теперь жду дня рождения этого самого сына шерифа. 

 

— Ты и с парнем? — скептически спросил Дерек. — Серьёзно? Что с тобой случилось? 

 

Стефан сделал пару шагов по траве и остановился. В кронах деревьев шелестели редкие листья от холодного ветра, который, казалось, не утихал с самой ночи. 

 

— Он мне нравится, — сказал Стефан. — Он действительно мне нравится, и я думаю, что он куда круче любой девушки, которую я только мог встретить. И он открутит тебе всё, что ниже пояса, и затолкает в жопу. 

 

— И ты его не остановишь? — спросил Дерек. 

 

— Нет конечно. Ты же сам это заслужил. Запудрил мозги парню, а в ответственный момент спасовал. 

 

— Да не говорил я, что люблю его! — отчаянно отозвался Дерек. 

 

— Дерек, — сказал Стефан, — ты, блин, столько раз выступал перед ним добреньким. Не удивительно, что он в тебя по уши влюбился. 

 

— Я не был добреньким! — пророкотал Дерек. 

 

— А ты чего разорался? — спросил Стефан. 

 

— Заебали вы меня с нотациями. 

 

— Ладно, — отозвался Стефан. — Если что братья сегодня будут дома. На случай, если ты захочешь заглянуть на чай. 

 

— Всё сказал? — угрюмо спросил Дерек. 

 

— Да. 

 

— Иди на хрен. 

 

Дерек скинул вызов, и Стефан, убрав телефон в карман, повернулся к дому. Дверь оказалась открыта, на пороге стоял удивленный Дженим. 

 

— Прости, я случайно, услышал... — растерянно пробормотал Дженим. 

 

— Ты мне нравишься, — быстро проговорил Стефан. 

 

Дженим приложил ладонь к груди с левой стороны и негромко сказал:

 

— Ту-дум. 

 

— Ты мне очень нравишься. — Стефан шагнул к Джениму, который вспыхнул от смущения. — Очень, оу... — Стефан замер. — Стайлз, я не тебя люблю. 

 

Дженим, оказавшийся Стайлзом, удивлённо приоткрыл рот и, моргнув, снял очки. 

 

— Как ты, черт подери, нас различил? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

— У тебя родинка под глазом, — сказал Стефан. — У Дженима её нет. Но есть возле носа. 

 

— Засада. 

 

— Что тут происходит? — подал голос Дженим с порога кухни. 

 

— Ты! — Стефан указал на него пальцем. — Дженим Стилински! 

 

— Ну да, — нахмурился Дженим. 

 

Стефан быстро преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и, вглядевшись в лицо парня, заметил, как тот чуть прищурился. Небольшая точка-родинка красовалась рядом с левой ноздрей. Стефан вздохнул с облегчением и, поддавшись вперед, шепнул Джениму на ухо:

 

— Ты мне очень-очень нравишься. 

 

Дженим склонил голову и, взяв ладонь Стефана в свою, прошептал в ответ:

 

— Ты мне тоже. Очень-очень сильно. 

 

— Моё сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, — признался Стефан, сжимая ладонь Дженима. — Не могу молчать, когда мир вокруг просто сходит с ума в Бездну. 

 

— Я всё равно влюблён в тебя, — чувственно выдохнул Дженим.

 

— Боже, можно я свалю на край света от этих телячих нежностей? — вмешался Стайлз. 

 

Стефан с Дженимом дружно сделали шаг в сторону, чем тут же воспользовался Стайлз, проскользнув мимо и устремившись вверх по лестнице. 

 

— Думаю, сейчас он нас ненавидит, — сказал Дженим. 

 

— Ещё как, — хмыкнул Стефан. 

 

Дженим взял его за подбородок и, притянув ближе, мягко поцеловал в губы. Узкая ладонь скользнула по накачанной шее, поглаживая самыми кончиками пальцев, отчего по коже то и дело проносились мурашки, разгоняя под кожей умиротворенный огонь нежности. 

 

— О Боже, — тихо протянул Стефан, обхватив лицо Дженима ладонями, — ты сведёшь меня с ума. 

 

— Разве можно свести с ума безумца? — шепнул Дженим и провёл костяшками пальцев по шершавой щеке.

 

— Я не безумен, я влюблён. 

 

Карие глаза удивлённо распахнулись, взгляд полный надежды пересекся с томным, полным скрытой страсти взглядом болотных глаз. 

 

— Не обнадеживай меня, — попросил Дженим. — Пожалуйста. 

 

Загорелые ладони перебрались на плечи Дженима. 

 

— Ты очень мне нравишься, — сказал Стефан. — И от этого ты не спрячешься. Потому что обычно люди называют эту стадию, как «ой, влюбился». Целуй меня так почаще, и вскоре обнаружится, что я до смерти тебя люблю. 

 

— Тогда мне не стоит тебя целовать... — вздохнул Дженим. 

 

— Но я хочу, — возразил Стефан. — Твои губы не только красивые. Они... — Он мысленно добавил: «Вкусные». — Просто потрясающие. Как вообще возможно отказаться от них после одного поцелуя? 

 

Дженим наградил его нежным поцелуем. 

 

— Типа такого? — спросил Дженим. 

 

— Да, — кивнул Стефан. 

 

В кармане его джинсов завибрировал телефон. Однако Дженим подметил подчеркнутое игнорирование звонка со стороны Стефана. 

 

— Не ответишь? — поинтересовался Дженим. 

 

— Я занят. 

 

— Вот как? — иронично приподнял брови Дженим. — А если это что-то важное? 

 

— А это не важно? — тихо спросил Стефан, заглядывая ему в глаза. 

 

— Это другое... 

 

— Хей, я с тобой, — тихо, но твёрдо сказал Стефан. 

 

И от его голоса у Дженима, казалось, затрепетала сама душа. От слов и интонаций душа, будь она девицей, ахнула бы и счастливая упала бы без чувств рядом с парой, к ногам Стефана. Однако она не была человеком, поэтому она встрепенулась всей своей сутью и, расправив крылья, устроила где-то глубоко внутри взрыв, разнесший по телу осколки тепла, почти жара, подстегивающие кровь в венах бежать быстрее, быть горячее, наполнять сильное сердце упоительным жаром жизни. 

 

Дженим прикрыл глаза, кончики его ушей порозовели, губы тронула улыбка. 

 

— Да, — сказал он, — ты со мной.


	30. Chapter 30

Спустя два дня Дерек стоял в кабинете шерифа и не понимал, из-за чего его вызвали. Может, напортачил где? Да нет, по выражению лица шефа, по уши довольного, не скажешь. Может, наоборот, отличился? Тогда не известно в чём. Шериф Стилински отвлёкся от изучаемых бумаг и перевёл взгляд на Дерека. 

 

— Странные хулиганы пошли! — весело сказал шериф. — Раньше рисовали всякую чушь, а теперь стирают! 

 

— Что именно стирают? — отстранённо поинтересовался Дерек. 

 

— Осьминогов, — ответил шериф. — Тех, которыми ты занимался. Колись, ты нашёл художника и заставил его оттирать краску? 

 

— Нет, я даже подумать не мог, кто так постарался с краской. 

 

— Кандидатов совсем не было? — спросил шериф. 

 

— Был один, — нехотя признался Дерек. 

 

— И он оказался не причём? 

 

— Он отрицал причастность, да и краски у него на руках или лице не было, — сказал Дерек. — Даже маленького пятнышка. 

 

— Что ж, — проговорил шериф, — скорее всего этот твой подозреваемый всё же был виновен. — Он вытащил из папки на столе целлофановый пакет с листом бумаги. — Эксперты сказали, что отпечатков на бумаге нет, так что, думаю, тебе стоит взглянуть. 

 

Дерек взял пакет из рук шерифа и, развязав узел, вытащил лист бумаги белого цвета формата А4, сложенный надвое, с напечатанным черной краской «Полицейскому, у которого "осьминожье" дело». Осторожно развернув лист, он принялся читать послание. 

 

_«Здравствуйте, незнакомец!_

_Вы уж простите, что так подпортил Вам жизнь своими каракулями. Не хотел, чесслово! Рисунки я сотру сам, и мои странные осьминоги уйдут туда, где им и место — в воду. Я клянусь, что больше не буду шататься по городу с краской и портить жителям, полиции и Вам в особенности жизнь. Как первый шаг к исполнению обещания, взамен существующего осьминога я оставлю баллончики с краской. Просто, чтобы Вы были уверены в моих словах._

_Художник.»_

 

Дерек сложил лист и убрал его обратно в пакет. 

 

— Что об этом думаешь? — спросил шериф. 

 

— Чертовщина какая-то, — припечатал Дерек. — С другой же стороны, если он сдержит слово, то искать его будет бесполезно. Он уже себя наказал. 

 

— Тогда ждём ещё сутки и, если он не оставит краски, то будем ловить, — предложил шериф. 

 

— Как скажете, сэр. Разрешите идти? 

 

— Разрешаю. 

 

Дерек вышел из кабинета шерифа и вернулся на свое место. Выудив из кармана телефон, он быстро застучал пальцами по экрану, набирая сообщение. 

 

**«Мне нужен твой аккаунт. Срочно. Волк.»**

 

Спустя время телефон коротко завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении. 

 

**«Иди на жердь. Ты и так его имеешь через меня»**

**«Художник стирает граффити и клянется избавиться от баллончиков.»**

**«Что писать?»**

 

Дерек на мгновение застыл и почесал гладкую щеку. Проведя пальцем под нижней губой, он незаметно вздохнул. 

 

**«Выводим хештег #вернитеосьминогов и добавляем фото последних трех граффити.»**

**«Есть, мой капитан. Что-нибудь ещё?»**

**«Нет. Спасибо.»**

**«Должок за тобой»**

 

Дерек убрал телефон и вернулся к работе, подумав, что Стайлз тот ещё дурак. 

 

Сам же Стайлз в свою очередь сидел за уроками вместе с Дженимом, который всё втолковывал ему премудрости физики, сидя в гостиной за кофейным столиком. 

 

— Может, перерыв устроим? — предложил Дженим, глядя, как Стайлз медленно закипает от злобы. 

 

— Нет, пока вот это задание не решу — я не успокоюсь, — решительно сказал Стайлз. 

 

Дженим вздохнул и, поправив очки, вгляделся в задачу, которую они решали. Дженим уже разобрался в ней, но Стайлз все никак не мог вникнуть. Остальные задачи он уже успел решить, едва ли напрягаясь, а тут застрял. 

 

— У тебя косяк вот тут. — Дженим постучал пальцем в тетради, где Стайлз допустил ошибку. — Умножать надо было вот это на это, — он снова указал пальцем на нужные цифры. 

 

Стайлз вздохнул. 

 

— Ладно, я согласен на перерыв. 

 

Дженим кивнул и ушел на кухню — готовить чай. С одной стороны, он был доволен, что Стайлз взялся за учёбу, с другой же, он уже сам хотел забросить надоевшие учебники в пропасть и укатить в закат. Особенно сильно это желание проявлялось, когда Стефан сидел у него за спиной на кровати и с самым невинным видом покачивал ногой, задевая ногу Дженима. Случалось же подобное слишком часто, чтобы не отразиться на отметках, но держаться на плаву, да ещё и на «отлично» Джениму получалось неведомым никому из троицы образом. В отличие от Стайлза, который, как ни старался, никак не мог выползти из троек, что огорчало не только его, но и Дженима, и Стефана, который, несмотря ни на что, заглядывал в гости привычным способом и развлекал братьев. 

 

Единственное, что изменилось — погода. Неуклонно приближалась зима, а вместе с ней и холода, которые уже показали одно крыло. Из-за этого теперь окно в комнату Дженима вечером было закрыто, но быстро открывалось, стоило только в него постучать. Тогда Стефана отпаивали чаем, заматывали в плед и не переставали удивляться, как в такой холод у него лишь замерзают руки, а ноги не соскальзывают с крыши. Тот лишь отмахивался, пил много чая и норовил затащить под плед Дженима. Но, даже несмотря на кажущуюся несерьезность, он тоже помогал с уроками и Стайлзу, и Джениму. Последнему Стефан по установившейся традиции читал историю, когда были сделаны все остальные уроки. 

 

Дженим невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив о том, как совсем недавно они чуть не попались, когда Стайлз стоял на стрёме, поглядывая на лестничный пролет, в то время как Стефан был в туалете, да пропустил момент, когда по лестнице стал подниматься отец. Стайлз тогда разыграл целое представление, выставив всё так, что он сам в туалет хочет, но у Дженима живот прихватило, поэтому неизвестно, сколько он ещё просидит на толчке. Пришлось главе семейства поверить и, когда он скрылся на первом этаже, Стайлз дважды постучал в дверь в туалет и отступил, выпуская Стефана, после чего громко сказал: «С облегчением», и быстро вбежал в туалет, хлопнув дверью. 

 

— О, чай, — пробормотал Стайлз, завидев Дженима с двумя большими кружками, над которыми танцевал пар. 

 

— Положи какой-нибудь учебник с краю, — попросил Дженим. 

 

Стайлз спешно выполнил просьбу, и вскоре на книгу по английскому встали кружки, а чуть позже между ними оказалась тарелочка с печеньем, которое первым пошло в ход. 

 

— Я тут кое-что набросал, — сказал Стайлз. 

 

Дженим без лишних слов заглянул к нему в тетрадь. Бегло просмотрев решение, он довольно кивнул. 

 

— Теперь правильно. 

 

Стайлз хмыкнул и, сунув в рот недоеденное печенье, захлопнул тетрадь и учебник. Блаженно прикрыв глаза, он проглотил сладость и вздохнул. 

 

— Кажется, сейчас всё, — неуверенно пробормотал Стайлз. 

 

— Всё, — подтвердил Дженим. 

 

Стайлз принялся за чай и мельком глянул на телефон, посмотрев, сколько времени. Дженим, заметивший это движение и то, как поджались пухлые губы, отвел взгляд и взял с тарелочки печенье. 

 

— Уже убегаешь? — невзначай спросил Дженим. 

 

— Да, — рассеянно отозвался Стайлз и тут же встрепенулся: — Ты же не... Стефан не знает о моих вылазках? 

 

— Пока нет, но не думаю, что это долго будет тайной. 

 

Стайлз сложил учебники с тетрадями, положил сверху ручки с карандашами и, в пару глотков осушив кружку, подхватил стопку и ушел на второй этаж. Оттуда спустя пару минут он вернулся уже тепло одетый с рюкзаком наперевес. Махнув брату на прощанье, он ушёл работать. На повестке вечера были три граффити, которые находились в тихом районе. Вооружившись моющим средством, бутылкой воды с пульверизатором, щетками и тряпками, Стайлз привычно натянул бандану, кепку корырьком назад и перчатки, в этот раз резиновые, до локтя, скрывая толстовку.

 

Он уже более-менее привык к такому времяпрепровождению по вечерам. Каждый день он выбирался из дому на несколько часов и возвращался только после того, как город лишался хотя бы одного осьминога. 

 

Вечерние хождения приносили свои плоды — Стайлз изучил городок вдоль и поперек и теперь знал все тропки, о существовании которых знали не все жители. Поэтому стоило только на горизонте появиться полиции или случайному свидетелю, как Стайлз тут же мог скрыться. 

 

Позже, когда уже стемнело, а дело было сделано, он вытащил из рюкзака баллончики с краской и поставил их на подъездную дорожку в форме треугольника. С грустью посмотрев на свою коллекцию, Стайлз положил под один из баллончиков лист формата А4, сложенный пополам, с надписью «Полиции». После он сложил свою экипировку и инвентарь в рюкзак и, натянув капюшон, ушел домой, где его наверняка ждал кофе и очередная порция уроков. 

 

В отличие от него Дерек снова обосновался у Эрики, которая уже начинала уставать от его набегов. 

 

— Я такими темпами заработаю алкоголизм, — сказала Эрика, недовольно посмотрев на бутылку ликера в руках гостя. 

 

— Если ещё не заработала, — сказал Дерек. — Впустишь меня? 

 

Эрика отступила, пропуская его в квартиру. Вскоре они привычно расположились в гостиной и, открыв бутылку, принялись обсуждать назревшую проблему с художником. 

 

— Тебе бы просто признать ошибку и жить долго и счастливо, вместо того, чтобы у меня ошиваться, — сказала Эрика, выслушав всю историю. 

 

— Вы со Стефаном мне мозг этим вынесете, — холодно отозвался Дерек и махом влил в себя полкружки сладкого яда. 

 

— А пьешь ты как верблюд! 

 

Дерек поставил кружку на столик и откинулся на спинку дивана. Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. 

 

— Верблюд пьёт медленнее, — сказал он. 

 

— Я про количество, — буркнула Эрика. — Я надеюсь, ты пешком сюда добрался? 

 

Дерек покачал головой и наполнил кружки наполовину. 

 

— На такси. А что? Беспокоишься за меня? 

 

— Смертельно, — хмыкнула Эрика. 

 

Посидели, помолчали, медленно опустошая бутылку. Дерек пил больше, чем Эрика, видимо, пытаясь надраться раньше. Сама же Эрика, хоть и замечала перемены в настроении друга, делала вид, что так и должно быть. В самом деле, не говорить же ему, что вся эта ситуация его и вправду подкосила. 

 

— Думаешь, посты помогут его остановить? — спросила Эрика. — Кстати, напомни мне, почему ты пытаешься вернуть его в строй, несмотря на все, что произошло? 

 

Дерек оперся локтем о колено, придерживая голову кулаком, в другой же руке он сжимал кружку с недопитым ликером. Взгляд его был устремлен вперёд, ни к кому в целом не обращаясь, однако при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что Дерек скорее смотрит сквозь предметы в квартире и сами стены её. 

 

— Он не должен зарывать талант в землю, — наконец ответил Дерек. — Он хорошо рисует, а сейчас хочет опустить руки. 

 

— И пусть опускает, тебе-то что? — пожала плечами Эрика. — Ты же полицейский, а значит, должен следовать букве закона, с чего вдруг такое нежелание принять все как есть? 

 

— В первый раз за всё время работы я не хочу следовать правилам, — обронил Дерек, склоняя голову и заглядывая в кружку. — Всё наперекосяк с его появления в городе. 

 

— Значит, ты уже не раз нарушил устав, за что тебя могут выкинуть с работы? — заинтересовалась Эрика. 

 

— Всё не настолько глобально, — сказал Дерек. — Но, если это всплывёт, то влетит мне порядочно. 

 

— И после этого ты, блять, говоришь, что он тебе даже самую малость не нравится? — возмутилась Эрика. — Лживый ублюдок. 

 

— Я не вру, — поправил её Дерек. — Он не нравится мне в том смысле, в каком бы ему хотелось. 

 

— Но симпатия есть? — продолжала допрос Эрика. 

 

Дерек коротко кивнул. Если смотреть с позиции Эрики, то выходило, что Стайлз ему действительно нравился. Хотя, о чем разговор, с позиции Эрики все друг другу нравятся. 

 

— А вот щас обидно было, — поджала губы Эрика и налила себе ещё ликера. 

 

— Я начал говорить вслух? — отстраненно спросил Дерек. 

 

— Ага. 

 

— Херня. 

 

— Помирись с художником, — сказала Эрика. 

 

— Да что ты заладила? — взорвался Дерек. — Помирись да помирись, признайся, сделай предложение... 

 

— Эй-эй-эй! — замахала руками Эрика. — Я этого не говорила! Помирись и признайся — да, а вот про предложение ты уже сам выдумал! И вообще, все могут сказать: «Да что ты заладила? Помирись да помирись, признайся, сделай предложение», а ты помирись с художником! 

 

— Эрика! — взвыл Дерек. 

 

— Все могут сказать: «Эрика», а ты помирись с художником. 

 

Дерек недовольно глянул на подругу и едва не зарычал. 

 

— Да ты же в жопу пьяная, — серьёзно сказал он. 

 

— Все могут сказать... 

 

— Ладно-ладно, помирюсь! Только перестань! — взмолился Дерек. 

 

— Прямо вот сейчас, — сказала Эрика. 

 

— Нет, — отрезал Дерек. 

 

— Все могут сказать... 

 

Дерек застонал от безысходности и приложил ладонь к лицу. 

 

В этот момент в прихожей открылась и закрылась входная дверь. 

 

— Нам пиздец, — тихо, но уверенно сказала Эрика, печально глянув на Дерека, и поспешила убрать бутылку ликера за стол. 

 

Вскоре на пороге комнаты появился Айзек в потертых светлых джинсах и тонком джемпере блеклого шоколадного цвета, заметно растянутого на запястьях, кудрявые его волосы были растрепаны больше обычного, под глазами залегли тени. Он выглядел настолько уставшим после работы, что даже если учесть их давнюю вражду с Дереком, с трудом можно представить, как он из уставшего превратился в бойца, готового оторвать своему противнику всё, что плохо держится. 

 

— Привет, милый, — пропела Эрика.

 

Айзек молча подошёл к ней поцеловал в подставленную щеку, не сводя взгляда с Дерека. 

 

— Ну, привет, — тихо сказал Айзек. 

 

Дерек сдержанно кивнул, глядя на него, и стал подниматься. 

 

— Думаю, мне пора. 

 

Эрика закинула ноги на кофейный столик и помахала рукой Дереку. Айзек же увязался следом, чтобы закрыть за ним дверь, однако стоило им только оказаться на пороге квартиры, завязалась потасовка. Дерек, уже подвыпивший, по силам был наравне с уставшим Айзеком, но даже несмотря на это, оба выкладывались по полной. Неизвестно, как они не убились на ступенях лестниц, используя их для своей выгоды, чтобы выиграть. По большей части оба махали кулаками, редко, но метко попадая друг по другу, отчего со стороны происходящее казалось детской игрой. В конце концов Айзеку удалось точно поставить Дереку подножку и с силой ударить в скулу, выбивая из-под ног почву, крепко хватая его за грудки и зависая, держа врага так, что тот мог упасть, стоило лишь разжать кулаки. 

 

Минутная заминка. 

 

— Ладно, в этот раз ты меня сделал, — признал Дерек, не чувствуя под пятками пола. 

 

Айзек довольно улыбнулся и осторожно поставил его на нижнюю ступеньку. Кивнув на прощание друг другу, оппоненты разошлись. Дерек быстро преодолел последние два пролета и, толкнув входную дверь, вышел на улицу. Только тогда он вспомнил, что прибыл в гости не на своей машине, а такси он заказать не успел. Недолго думая, Дерек застегнул куртку и, сунув руки в карманы, отправился домой пешком. Однако, не пройдя и квартала, он услышал у себя за спиной быстрые шаги, и было подумал, что Айзек решил-таки добить его окончательно, поэтому не сильно удивился, когда тяжелая ладонь схватила его за плечо и с силой дернула, разворачивая. Дерек приготовился уже к новому раунду, как увидел совершенно незнакомого крепко сложенного мужчину, лицо которого было проблематично рассмотреть, несмотря на фонарь, находящийся неподалёку. 

 

Рядом раздался нарастающий шум приближающейся машины. 

 

— Привет от Каташи, — сказал незнакомец и толкнул Дерека в грудь, заставляя отступить. 

 

Свет фар ослепил его, а сильный удар сбил с ног, сметая на своем пути остатки здравомыслия и заменяя их болью, отключающей сознание. 

 

Поздно вечером Джон Стилински, находящийся дома, узнал о том, что его помощник попал в больницу в бессознательном состоянии с переломами и травмой головы. Попрощавшись с Мелиссой МакКолл, которая и сообщила безрадостную новость, он принялся собираться в больницу. Заглянув к Джениму, он сказал, что ему нужно отлучиться по делам. Дженим качнул головой и пожелал удачи. 

 

Остаток ночи у братьев прошел спокойно, в отличие от Джона, которому предстояло немало работы. Когда же он не вернулся домой утром, даже не позвонив, Дженим заподозрил неладное. Стоя на кухне ранним утром, когда обычно он готовил завтрак отцу, Дженим смотрел на часы, висевшие над дверью в гостиную, и сосредоточенно размышлял о том, что же случилось на этот раз. В реальный мир его вернул настойчивый стук во входную дверь. Дженим вздохнул и пошёл встречать гостя. 

 

На пороге, совершенно внезапно для него, оказался полицейский. 

 

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался гость. 

 

— Доброе, — неуверенно кивнул Дженим. Тревога внутри него нарастала. — Что-то случилось? 

 

— Шериф Стилински прислал меня за зарядкой для телефона, — сказал гость. 

 

— А вы..?

 

— Джордан Пэрриш, — козырнул значком Джордан. 

 

Дженим шире распахнул дверь и впустил гостя в дом. 

 

Джордан уверенно прошел в гостиную и, оглянувшись, внимательно посмотрел на сына шерифа в пижамных штанах и футболке, с чуть встрепанными волосами, при очках, что сидели на самом кончике носа. 

 

— Подождите здесь. 

 

И он ушёл вверх по лестнице, оставив Джордана одного, однако вскоре вернулся с зарядным устройством. 

 

— Скажите, он же в порядке? — спросил Дженим, стоя уже в дверях, чем заслужил удивленный взгляд полицейского. — Отец обычно звонит, когда работа затягивается. 

 

— Всё хорошо, — быстро проговорил Джордан. — Всего лишь батарейка в телефоне села. 

 

Дженим поправил очки и с подозрением прямо посмотрел на него. 

 

— Вы же понимаете, что вас ждёт, если он окажется в больнице, а я узнаю об этом от постороннего человека? — строго спросил Дженим. 

 

— Он бывает там чаще, чем вы могли бы подумать, — миролюбиво улыбнулся Джордан. 

 

— Мистер Пэрриш, поставьте себя на моё место, — предложил Дженим. — Мой отец выбрал опасную профессию, и я не могу не волноваться, когда он уходит среди ночи по работе и вместо звонка, чтобы сказать, что всё в порядке, присылает своего помощника с отмазкой про севшую батарейку. Если что-то случилось, я имею право знать. 

 

— С ним всё в порядке, — спокойно сказал Джордан. — Я попрошу его, чтобы он позвонил. 

 

— Спасибо, — кивнул Дженим. 

 

И, попрощавшись с полицейским, закрыл за ним дверь. 

 

— Он что-то не договаривает, — раздался голос за спиной Дженима. 

 

Он обернулся и заметил на последних ступеньках лестницы потрепанного Стайлза. 

 

— Вопрос: о чем именно не сказал Джордан Пэрриш? — чуть нахмурился Дженим. — Есть великое множество вариантов ответа и несколько подсказок, что выбираем? 

 

— Звонок другу, конечно же, — улыбнулся Стайлз. 

 

Но звонок Дереку задачу не решил — телефон мужчины оказался выключен. После недолгих переговоров было решено позвонить Стефану. Больше пяти минут они пытались дозвониться до него, но безуспешно. 

 

— И что теперь делать? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

— Так, ты остаешься дома, а я к Хейлам, — распорядился Дженим и отправился собираться. Стайлз увязался следом. 

 

— И другого выхода нет? 

 

— Скоро рассвет... 

 

— Кончай уже, — оборвал Стайлз. — Вот так просто? 

 

— Нет, не просто. — Дженим толкнул дверь в свою спальню и вошел. — Мертвяк, пролежавший полгода в земле, и то краше, чем ты. Тебе важное задание — выспаться. И чтоб без всяких там, понял? Я позвоню.

 

Стайлз поджал губы и недовольно кивнул, после чего вышел, и вскоре Дженим услышал, как тихо хлопнула дверь в спальню брата. Быстро собравшись, Дженим поспешно отправился в гости к Стефану. Спустя некоторое время он уже стоял у квартиры Хейлов и звонил в дверь. Прошатавшись у дверей чуть меньше десяти минут, он снова позвонил Стефану и, наконец, дождался ответа. 

 

— Совёныш, ты чего не спишь? — вместо приветствия спросил Стефан. Голос у него был уставший. 

 

— Где ты сейчас? — взволнованно спросил Дженим. 

 

— Я, — Стефан замялся, — в больнице. 

 

— Что случилось? Только не говори, что твоё мастерство вождения вылетело в трубу. 

 

— Я в порядке, — отозвался Стефан. — Это... Стайлз рядом? 

 

— Нет. 

 

— Дерек в реанимации. 

 

Дженим развернулся и, пропуская по одной — две ступени, быстро побежал по лестнице вниз. 

 

— Ты ещё там? — спросил он. 

 

— Да. 

 

— Я скоро буду. 

 

— Нет, — запротестовал Стефан. — Пташка моя, тут половина здания оккупирована копами, нас поймают за секунду до того, как мы возьмемся за руки, и передадут твоему отцу. 

 

— Ты спал сегодня? — спросил Дженим, распахивая входную дверь. 

 

— Это как посмотреть, — несколько растерянно отозвался Стефан. 

 

— Считай, я уже в больнице, — предупредил Дженим. — И это не обсуждается. 

 

— Совёныш, — обреченно протянул Стефан. 

 

— Я без трех дней совершеннолетний парень, — оборвал его Дженим. — А тебе нужна поддержка и крепкий сон. 

 

— Чашки кофе будет достаточно, — хмыкнул Стефан. 

 

— Я в пути. Так что жди меня, придурок. 

 

— Хорошо, пташечка, лети аккуратно, не сбивай всяких комаров, — напутствовал Стефан и, попрощавшись, отключился. 

 

Дженим сунул телефон в карман толстовки и, оседлав велосипед, погнал в больницу. 

 

В приемной, как и говорил Стефан, вправду было не протолкнуться из-за огромного количества людей, среди которых было полным-полно полицейских. Найти в царившем хаосе хоть кого-то знакомого представлялось невозможным даже в теории, поэтому Дженим очень удивился, когда его за руку поймала миссис МакКолл. Она отвела его в сторону, где было немногим тише, и со всей строгостью посмотрела на Дженима. 

 

— А что вы тут забыли, молодой человек? — спросила она. 

 

— Помощник моего отца не хотел говорить, всё ли в порядке, а поскольку у второго помощника вообще выходной, я не мог сидеть дома, так что вот, — протараторил Дженим, приподнимая очки и убирая на макушку. 

 

— Ладно, мистер Стилински к нам не поступал, — спокойно сказала миссис МакКолл. 

 

— Тогда почему в холле столько полиции? 

 

— Это из-за второго помощника, у которого должен был быть выходной. 

 

— Что случилось? — взволнованно спросил Дженим. 

 

— Я не могу тебе даже имени его назвать, не то что причину его поступления к нам. 

 

Дженим почувствовал, как глубоко внутри что-то невыносимо сильно зачесалось. 

 

— Это связано с работой? 

 

— Мне неизвестно, — покачала головой миссис МакКолл. — Но об этом пациенте было поручено молчать. 

 

— Надеюсь, он скоро выздоровеет, — дернул уголком губ Дженим. 

 

— Не один ты, — сказала миссис МакКолл и поспешила продолжить работу, дав слово Джениму, что не расскажет Джону о его визите. 

 

Сам же Дженим, набрав номер Стефана, притаился в углу, где его никто не замечал, вернул на нос очки и натянул капюшон. Простояв там меньше минуты, он дождался, когда мужчина ответит на звонок, и узнал о его местонахождении не самым привычным способом. Стефан прошел в двух шагах от него, увлечённо разглядывая шоколадный батончик в руках. 

 

— Ты страшный, как невыспавшаяся смерть, — признался Дженим, между тем не предпринимая попыток приблизиться. 

 

— Откуда тебе знать, как я выгляжу? — спросил Стефан. 

 

— Тебе определённо нужен сон. Ты прошёл мимо меня. 

 

Стефан обернулся и, насколько понял Дженим, нахмурился. 

 

— Я бы заметил, — сказал Стефан. 

 

— Бери левее, — предложил Дженим. — Серая толстовка с капюшоном. Нет, не та. Еще левее. Вот. Что делать будем? — спросил он, глядя прямо на Стефана. 

 

— Я не уйду, — твёрдо сказал Стефан, повернувшись к нему вполоборота. 

 

— Тогда иди, куда шёл, а я за тобой, — пожал плечом Дженим. 

 

Стефан кивнул и пошёл дальше, Дженим же, как обещал, увязался следом. Так они добрались до отделения реанимации, представив Дженима, как близкого друга семьи, что и в самом деле не было ложью. У дверей палаты, несмотря на многочисленность работников полиции внизу, кроме редких медсестер и врачей никого не было. Стефан с Дженимом заняли соседние стулья в коридоре.

 

— Тебе что-нибудь сказали о его состоянии? — спросил Дженим.

 

— Много чего, — тихо сказал Стефан, открывая батончик. — Единственное, что я понял — состояние тяжелое. Стабильно-тяжелое, как тут говорят. — Он предложил батончик Джениму, тот отказался. — Мы теперь в незавидном положении. Врачи говорят, что хуже уже не будет, самую большую проблему они решили, а вот полиция… — Стефан помолчал. Дженим осторожно взял его за руку и крепко сжал ладонь. — Они говорят, что травмы схожи с результатом наезда машины, и теперь вся королевская рать пытается найти счастливчика, который сбил Дерека.

 

— Не завидую я ему, — сказал Дженим. — Только псих полезет против помощника шерифа, которого знает весь город и ценит участок.

 

Стефан едва заметно улыбнулся, и эта улыбка выглядела столь непривычно на усталом лице байкера, под глазами которого с удобством устроились тени, а на щеках колючая щетина, что Дженим пожелал тому самому психу-неудачнику всех кругов ада на этом свете. Стефан сжал его руку в своей и откусил приличный кусок батончика.

 

— И всё же тебе надо поспать, — спустя время заметил Дженим. 

 

— Я не усну, — покачал головой Стефан.

 

— Помнится, ты говорил то же самое, когда болел.

 

Стефан посмотрел на него и, заметив скептически вскинутые брови, вздохнул. В конце концов, Дженим одним своим присутствием мог успокоить его и направить мысли в нужное русло.

 

— Я должен быть здесь, — сказал Стефан.

 

— Твое сидение здесь и потраченные впустую нервы никак не помогут Дереку, — продолжал настаивать Дженим. — От тебя будет больше пользы, когда ты выспишься. Работа сама себя не сделает.

 

— Кто-то должен быть здесь, когда он проснется, — уперся Стефан.

 

— Знаешь, я могу остаться.

 

— Этот вариант даже не рассматривается, — оборвал Стефан.

 

— Вот уж какой вариант точно не рассматривается, так это Стайлз, — напомнил Дженим и застыл. — Ох, черт.

 

— Что? — забеспокоился Стефан.

 

— Я не позвонил ему, а он думает, что я сейчас у тебя, и он сейчас наверняка либо на пути к отцу, либо сюда, — взволнованно протараторил Дженим.

 

— Звони.

 

Дженим полез в карман за телефоном и глянул в конец коридора. Он заметил, как в окне двери мелькнул отец.

 

— Твою кочерыжку, — пробормотал Дженим, прячась за Стефаном.

 

— Что там? — Стефан посмотрел туда же и замер. — Мне кажется или это…

 

— Наша смерть? — взволнованно спросил Дженим. — Да.

 

— Там Стайлз. — Парни переглянулись, и Стефан со всей душой сказал: — Нам пиздец.

 

— Мы же взрослые люди, — тихо сказал Дженим. — Стесняться нам нечего. Вон даже Стайлз смог себя перебороть.

 

— А кто сказал, что он пришел сюда как парень Дерека?

 

Дверь в конце коридора распахнулась, и эхо радостно подхватило звук шагов двух человек, которые направлялись прямиком к палате Дерека. Дженим крепче сжал ладонь Стефана и убрал телефон в карман.

 

— Если умирать, то с музыкой, — шепнул Дженим.

 

Стефан чуть кивнул и в ответ сжал его ладонь. Сам он уже мысленно попрощался с жизнью.

 

— Дженим, ты что здесь делаешь? — неподдельно удивился Джон, глядя на сына. В следующую секунду его лицо вытянулось ещё больше, когда он увидел переплетенные пальцы Дженима и Стефана.

 

— Изначально я хотел лично убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке, но потом ситуация поменялась, — сказал Дженим, глядя на отца. — Ты мог бы позвонить и сказать, что работаешь над поимкой преступника, который загнал твоего помощника в больницу.

 

— И теперь получается, что я сам во всем виноват? — нахмурился Джон.

 

Стайлз же стоял в стороне и наблюдал за развитием событий. Не хватало еще под раздачу попасть.

 

— Нет, но ты бы мог сказать, потому что я переживал, не случилось ли чего с тобой, — серьезно сказал Дженим и дерганным движением поправил очки. — Ты ушел посреди ночи, сказав, что это срочно, и даже не позвонил. Что ещё я мог подумать? Ты же в жизни не скажешь, если что-то и вправду случится! А я, как идиот, должен буду узнавать всё у миссис МакКолл, так получается?

 

Стефан успокаивающе погладил большим пальцем его по тыльной стороне ладони, и это неожиданно подействовало. Дженим глубоко вздохнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Открыв их, он с благодарностью посмотрел на Стефана. Джон, заметивший действия и метаморфозы сына, внезапно почувствовал себя лишним.

 

— Признаю, виноват, — сказал он. — И как же ты оказался здесь с братом моего помощника?

 

— Дерека, — поправил его Стайлз, за что получил еще один удивленный взгляд, уже от Дженима.

 

— Да, — кивнул Джон. — Как ты тут оказался с братом Дерека?

 

— Его зовут Стефан, — подсказал Дженим.

 

— Я в курсе! — взорвался Джон. — Может, вы перестанете меня поправлять и ответите на вопрос?

 

Дженим переглянулся со Стефаном и Стайлзом.

 

— Не думал, что всё пройдёт так, — пробормотал Дженим.

 

— Что именно? — спросил Джон.

 

— Мистер Стилински, — начал Стефан.

 

— Давай лучше я, — прервал его Дженим.

 

Однако брать на себя ответственность, сказав что-то, с чем, возможно, не будет согласен другой, никому не хотелось. Поэтому, глубоко вдохнув, Дженим посмотрел на Стефана, и тот едва заметно кивнул.

 

— В общем, мы встречаемся, — зажмурившись, выпалил Дженим. — И, узнав о том, что в больницу попал не ты, а Дерек, я остался, чтобы поддержать Стефана. 

 

В коридоре повисла давящая тишина. Казалось, что вот-вот разразится буря, в центре которой находились Дженим со Стефаном. Дженим не поднимал взгляда с их рук и очнулся только, когда на его ладонь легла прохладная рука Стефана, успокаивая. Дженим взглянул на него поверх очков и вздохнул с облегчением, заметив на тонких губах едва различимую улыбку.

 

— И вообще, тебе спать пора, — осмелел Дженим, — а ты себя изводишь, сидя тут. Ожидать чудо можно и дома. Дерек тебе спасибо не скажет, если и ты окажешься в больнице.

 

— Какой же ты упрямый, — тихо засмеялся Стефан. Даже находясь рядом с отцом парня, теперь уже точно своего, он не испытывал такого страха, как пятью минутами ранее. — Со мной всё будет в порядке. Я возьму отгул.

 

— Нет, — оборвал его Дженим. 

 

— Постойте минутку, — очнулся Джон. — Вы двое… — Он непонимающе переводил взгляд с сына на Стефана и на их руки. — Вы сейчас серьезно?

 

— Да, — отозвался Стефан, прямо посмотрев на него.

 

Стайлз, воспользовавшись ситуацией, обошел отца, подкрался к двери в палату и тихо сказал:

 

— И жили они долго и счастливо, пока не спалились. 

 

И он закрыл за собой дверь, прежде чем в коридоре разразилась буря. 

 

Стайлз невольно замер, стоя у порога, чувствуя лопатками закрытую дверь.

 

Дерек лежал на кровати бледный, словно первый снег, с ссадинами и царапинами на открытой коже лица и шеи. К нему тянулась уйма проводов и нитей-трубок от капельниц. Запястье и кисть правой руки были закрыты гипсом. 

 

Стайлз с трудом сглотнул и приблизился к койке. Он нерешительно коснулся дрожащей рукой руки Дерека, от которой тянулись провод к прибору, отслеживающему жизнедеятельность пациента, и трубка от капельницы. 

 

— Демоны, Хейл, ну какого хрена ты вляпался в историю? — отчаянно пробормотал Стайлз. — Это же моё любимое занятие. Я тут мастер вляпаться по уши, а потом страдать. Просыпайся скорее, пошлюга, Стефан тут с ума сходит. И я тоже. Все переживают. Полиция ищет того, кто тебя сюда отправил, но все попытки будут бесполезны, если ты не проснешься. 

 

Стайлз быстро глянул на дверь, выходящую в коридор, и всего на секунду осторожно прикоснулся губами к губам Дерека. Спешно отстранившись, он ушел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. 

 

Дерек недовольно вздохнул и постучал пальцем по ноге. Комната, в которой он оказался, была настолько белой, что первое время невыносимо резало глаза. Дерек устроился на жёстком стуле с максимальным удобством, каким только мог, и прикрыл глаза, откинул голову. 

 

— Я теперь так и буду живым трупом? — спросил он. 

 

За спиной у него раздался негромкий шорох. 

 

— Разве ты не хотел отдохнуть? — игриво спросил мужской голос. 

 

Дерек открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с карими глазами, в глубине которых искрился интерес. 

 

— Почему я вижу тебя? — тихо спросил Дерек. — Столько вариантов, но ты... 

 

— Это не ко мне вопрос, — улыбнулся Стайлз. 

 

— Только что мне показалось, что я слышал тебя. 

 

— Ты слышал настоящего Стайлза, — сказал Стайлз. — Я — плод твоего убитого в хлам подсознания. 

 

Дерек сменил позу, сев лицом к нему. 

 

— Мне нужно выбраться отсюда, — сказал Дерек. 

 

— Это не в твоей власти, — огорченно отозвался Стайлз и истинным движением фокусника вытащил из воздуха яблоко. Подышав на красный бок фрукта, он потер им о свободную майку и откусил большой кусок. — И вообще, какого хрена я без штанов? 

 

— Скажи спасибо, что в трусах, — угрюмо сказал Дерек.

 

Стайлз перестал жевать и поспешно задрал майку. 

 

— Бэтмен? — улыбнулся он. — Запомнил-таки, пошлюга. 

 

— Почему ты так спокоен? На меня не вешаешься, в любви не признаешься. 

 

— А ты хочешь? — заинтересовался Стайлз, продолжая уминать яблоко. 

 

— В реальности мы с тобой почти не разговариваем, — заметил Дерек. 

 

— А как же телефон? 

 

— Я о другом, — нахмурился Дерек. — Мы говорим либо во время секса, либо о сексе, но об остальном молчим. 

 

— Ты не особенно разговорчив со своими пассиями, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Да и ты думаешь только о сексе. Ты глянь, во что ты меня одел. У меня же фактически ничего не прикрыто! 

 

Дерек чуть улыбнулся, заметив, как от резкого движения Стайлза лямка майки сползла в сторону, и в глубоком вырезе показался сосок. Стайлз дернул плечом, возвращая лямку на место, и протянул Дереку надкусанное яблоко. Тот обхватил ладонью светлое запястье, впился зубами в подставленный фрукт, откусывая кисло-сладкий кусок. 

 

— Я должен проснуться, — сказал Дерек. — Если это сон. 

 

— Чувак, мы с тобой в комнате без стен и потолка, я даже не знаю, где тут пол! — засмеялся Стайлз. — И если это не сон, то ты надыбал просто шикарной травы! 

 

— Помоги мне проснуться, — попросил Дерек. 

 

— Прости, Дер, — печально улыбнулся Стайлз. — Я не могу. 

 

А в то время как Дерек воевал с подсознанием, Дженим со Стефаном пытались ускользнуть от шерифа, который был совсем не в теме. 

 

— С каких пор ты гей? — сохраняя спокойствие, спросил Джон сына. 

 

— Не важно, — вздохнул Дженим. 

 

— И вы, конечно же, любите друг друга? 

 

— Пап... 

 

— Любви ведь все возрасты покорны, да? — уже не так спокойно спросил Джон. 

 

— У нас не такая уж большая разница, — вмешался Стефан. 

 

— А ты в курсе, что он несовершеннолетний? — обрушился на него Джон. 

 

— Насколько мне известно, по закону между нами запрещены отношения, — Стефан замялся, — в том плане, в котором у нас ничего не было. 

 

В коридоре повисла тишина, Стайлз, который стоял у двери в палату Дерека и наблюдал за разворачивающейся глобальной жопой, едва удержался от смеха. После слов Стефана Джон как-то притих, переводя взгляд полный подозрения с одного парня на другого. 

 

— Пап, он разбирается в математике, — подал голос Стайлз. — Бесплатный репетитор, если ты не примешь его как зятя. — Три пары глаз тут же устремили на него взгляд. — Нет? Зря. 

 

— Стайлз! — окликнули его Джон и Дженим. 

 

— А что я такого сказал? — возмутился Стайлз. — Хороший мужик, который может объяснить математику, сейчас на вес золота! 

 

— И ты туда же? — сурово спросил Джон. — Вы меня в гроб загоните раньше времени! 

 

— Пап, ну чего ты? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

— Ты тоже гей? 

 

— Нет, — сказал Дженим. — Пап, он стойкий натурал, который никак к этому не относится. 

 

Джон с подозрением оглядел сыновей и сурово посмотрел на Стефана, который практически не сводил взгляда с Дженима. Джон вздохнул. 

 

— Значит, у вас двоих всё серьёзно? — более спокойно спросил он. 

 

— Да, — ответил Стефан, прямо посмотрев на него. — Я люблю вашего сына. 

 

Дженим чувствовал, как подрагивают от волнения руки Стефана, держащие его ладонь. 

 

— Ты серьёзно? — тихо спросил Дженим, глядя на него. 

 

— А чего ты ещё ожидал? — притворно возмутился Стефан. — Крепкой дружбы после всего, что случилось? 

 

— Не поделитесь со мной историей? — вмешался Джон. 

 

— Суть не в том, что случилось, а в том, во что это вылилось, — сказал Стефан. Дженим замялся, глядя на свои пальцы, и невольно вспомнил, как ещё недавно запутался ими в волосах Стефана и долго недоумевал, как же такое могло случиться. — Вышло так, что я его люблю. 

 

Дженим склонил голову и придержал очки, робко взглянул на Стефана. 

 

— А я люблю его, — набравшись смелости, сказал Дженим. 

 

Стайлз, понявший, что пора уходить, легонько хлопнул недовольного отца по плечу и, приложив указательный палец к губам, показал на дверь, через которую они сюда попали. Джон грозно оглядел присутствующих и, поняв, что парочка на это никак не отреагировала, кашлянул в кулак. 

 

— Поговорим об этом позже, — сказал Джон и, развернувшись, направился к выходу. 

 

Стайлз, чуть помедлив, показал парням кулаки с поднятыми вверх большими пальцами и поспешил уйти вслед за отцом. Они быстро вышли из коридора, закрыв за собой дверь. 

 

— Думаю, теперь чай по вечерам мы пить будем вчетвером, — пробормотал Стефан. 

 

Дженим звонко поцеловал его в щеку и отстранился, со смехом замечая, как удивлённо вытянулось лицо Стефана.


	31. Chapter 31

Дерек сделал осторожный, пробный шаг, расставив руки, пытаясь увидеть хоть часть пола. Однако все попытки были тщетны. Дерек уже долгое время ходил из стороны в сторону в поисках выхода. Галлюцинация в лице Стайлза то пропадала, то появлялась, мелькая в вытянутой майке с крупной надписью «Старшая школа Бикон Хиллс», свободно болтающейся на лямках и едва прикрывающей бедра. 

 

Дерек повернул налево и, споткнувшись, упал на пол, внезапно ставший мягким. Извернувшись, Дерек посмотрел себе под ноги и выматерился, заметив персик. 

 

— О, а я его везде ищу! — прощебетал Стайлз, оказавшись рядом, и подхватил фрукт. 

 

— Хватит разбрасываться едой! — возмутился Дерек, садясь. 

 

Стайлз лишь показал язык и разделил персик на две половинки, одну из которых протянул Дереку. Дождавшись, когда тот возьмёт кусочек фрукта с косточкой, он присел рядом, подобрав под себя ноги, и вцепился зубами в сочную мякоть. Сладкий сок побежал по подбородку, тонким пальцам, по ладони к запястью и оттуда к локтю, каплями срываясь на пол и исчезая неизвестно куда. Подобие пола так же оставалось белым. 

 

Дерек внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Стайлз медленно, со вкусом, ел фрукт, не обращая внимания на сок, стекающий по руке и местами по шее. Карие глаза все так же сверкали озорством. Дерек почти привык к этому и почти не замечал явных намеков. Ключевое слово — почти. Потому что невозможно было спокойно смотреть на то, как юркий язык проходится от локтя до запястья, собирая остатки сока, как вылизывает ладонь и скользит по пухлым губам, прежде чем те сомкнутся на основании пальца и непринужденно скользнут к подушечке, а после примутся за следующий. 

 

Дерек проглотил последний кусочек персика и поспешно встал. Стайлз разочарованно вздохнул. 

 

— Слушай, — начал он, — раз уж ты тут застрял со мной, то мог бы и воспользоваться ситуацией. 

 

— Я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом, — отрезал Дерек, продолжая «прощупывать» пол. 

 

— И почему же? — спросил Стайлз, спокойно шагая рядом. 

 

— Потому что ты — галлюцинация, — сказал Дерек. — Плод моего воображения. Заниматься сексом с галлюцинацией не входит в мои планы. 

 

— Господи, Дер, это же как фантазия! — не выдержал Стайлз. — Помнится, этот аспект тебя никогда не смущал. 

 

— Сейчас всё иначе. 

 

— Тогда зачем я здесь? — спросил Стайлз, остановившись и раскинув руки в стороны. 

 

Дерек остановился и прямо посмотрел на него. 

 

— Я первый задал этот вопрос, — сказал Дерек. — И задам ещё раз, если хоть кто-нибудь мне ответит. 

 

Внезапно весь мир потускнел и тут же снова стал ярким, будто всего на секунду выключили свет. Дерек удивлённо оглядел помещение и посмотрел на растерянного Стайлза, глядящего на него широко распахнутыми глазами. 

 

— Стайлз? — тихо позвал Дерек. 

 

Стайлз кивнул и опустил взгляд вниз, осмотрел руки, ноги, свое одеяние. 

 

— Какой странный сон, — пробормотал он, стыдливо одергивая майку. 

 

Дерек понимал, что он уже ничего не понимал. 

 

— Мы это уже обсуждали, — напомнил он. 

 

— Ох, ну да, это же сон, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Мы тут, наверное, уже и мир спасти успели, а я не в теме. 

 

Стайлз принялся оглядываться и, замерев на мгновение, хлопнул в ладоши, заставляя мягкий плед появиться на полу. Вздохнув, он осторожно опустился на шерстяную ткань и вытянулся в полный рост, подложив под голову руку. 

 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Дерек. 

 

— Пытаюсь проснуться, — тихо ответил Стайлз. 

 

Дерек засмеялся, да так громко, что Стайлз вздрогнул и, приподнявшись на локте, недоуменно посмотрел на него. 

 

— А что смешного? — возмутился он, вскакивая. 

 

— Ты совсем забыл, чем я тут занимаюсь? — посуровел Дерек. 

 

— Да не знаю я, что ты тут творишь! — сорвался Стайлз. — И вообще, тупой сон. Я хочу проснуться, как бы это для тебя смешно не звучало. 

 

С этими словами он снова лёг на плед и, вздохнув, расслабился. Дерек нахмурился и осторожно приблизился к нему, присел рядом. 

 

— Почему этот сон дурацкий? — тихо спросил Дерек. 

 

Стайлз не ответил. Тогда Дерек наклонился и коснулся губами родинки на светлой щеке. Стайлз отвернулся, уклоняясь. Дерек непонимающе нахмурился и поцеловал его в шею, но и тут его ждал сюрприз. Стайлз повел плечом, закрывая шею. Тогда Дерек прикоснулся самыми кончиками пальцев к его плечу и повёл по коже, оттягивая в сторону лямку. Стайлз снова его удивил — ударил по запястью и поправил лямку. Было в этом движении что-то знакомое, привычное, даже отчасти родное. 

 

— Стайлз? — неверяще спросил Дерек, разглядывая парня перед собой. 

 

— Мы же уже проходили это, — раздраженно отозвался Стайлз, открывая глаза. 

 

— Как ты сюда попал? — продолжал допытываться Дерек. 

 

— Как и все нормальные люди, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Лёг спать и вуаля! 

 

Дерек неверяще смотрел на него. Сам же Стайлз снова лёг на бок и закрыл глаза. 

 

— Значит, это — твоя фантазия? — спросил Дерек. 

 

— Я бы сейчас с большей радостью оказался на пляже и желательно без тебя, — пробормотал Стайлз. 

 

— Почему? 

 

— Скорее всего, потому, что ты мудак, — прямо посмотрел на Дерека Стайлз. — Я, может, люблю тут тебя и жду ответного признания или хотя бы не признания, посыла к чёрту, или ещё чего, а не молчания. 

 

Дерек положил ладонь ему на плечо и развернул, Стайлз же ударил его по руке, но тот сделал вид, что не заметил. Стайлз вспыхнул и в мгновение уложил Дерека на лопатки, сел ему на живот и, схватив руки за запястья, прижал их к пледу. 

 

— Не трогай меня, — процедил сквозь зубы Стайлз. — Слышишь? Не смей даже пальцем ко мне прикасаться.

 

— Зачем мне тебя касаться, Стайлз? — спросил Дерек, понизив голос, и отметил лёгкую дрожь в теле Стайлза. — Ты у нас тут ходячее порно, а не я. Такое тело грех прятать под одеждой. Если бы ты стал стриптизером, держу пари, уже был бы звездой. К этим ногам и целый мир не жаль бросить. А руки... — Дерек глубоко вдохнул, подмечая, что сам уже завёлся. — Такие нежные, но способные быть грубыми... Стайлз, Стайлз, Стайлз! — едва ли не прорычал Дерек, заметив, как хватка на его руках ослабла, а карие глаза помутнели. 

 

Стайлз тряхнул головой, часто моргая, и Дерек, воспользовавшись моментом, положил ладони ему на бедра. 

 

— Нет, — слабо запротестовал Стайлз. 

 

— Всё хорошо, — прошептал Дерек, заглядывая в карие омуты. — Всё хорошо. 

 

Он сел и с чувством впился поцелуем в приоткрытые пухлые губы. 

 

Происходящее пьянило не хуже абсента, не меньше травы, но тут вместо дыма с губ срывалось тяжёлое, прерывистое дыхание, а вместо алкоголя на языке была сладость поцелуя. На фоне такого даже померк этот белоснежный мир, а в следующее мгновение Стайлз уже не вздрагивал, а довольно улыбался, и Дерек отстранился, понимая, что сказка кончилась. 

 

Стайлз открыл глаз, чувствуя, как его немилосердно трясут за плечо. В полутьме комнаты с трудом можно было различить взволнованного Дженима, который его разбудил. 

 

— Я не сплю, не сплю, — пробормотал Стайлз, тяжело дыша, и сел в кровати. 

 

— Тебе опять кошмары снились? — тихо спросил Дженим, присев рядом. 

 

Стайлз кивнул и потер лицо ладонями. Это была не первая ночь, потраченная впустую. Стоило только Стайлзу крепко уснуть, как тут же появлялись странные сновидения, которые пугали до чертиков и забывались с пробуждением.

 

— Сколько времени? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

— Половина седьмого, — отозвался Дженим. 

 

— С днем рождения, братишка, — улыбнулся Стайлз. 

 

— С днем рождения, — кисло улыбнулся Дженим. — Желаю тебе снов нормальных, чтоб высыпался и не выглядел мертвяком. 

 

Стайлз застыл, перед глазами его пронеслись обрывки сновидения. 

 

— Кажется, сегодня у меня был не кошмар, — пробормотал он. 

 

— Надеюсь, порнуха, — зевнул Дженим и встал с постели. — У тебя ещё есть время поспать. 

 

Стайлз упал обратно на подушку и замотался в одеяло, наблюдая за тем, как Дженим покидает его комнату. 

 

Сам же Дженим вернулся к себе в спальню и, прикрыв дверь, забрался на кровать, где дремал Стефан. Ночной гость приоткрыл глаз и внимательно посмотрел на Дженима, пытающегося устроиться поудобнее. 

 

— Опять? — тихо спросил Стефан, застав парня врасплох. 

 

— Снова, — вздохнул Дженим. 

 

Стефан крепко обнял его, подставляя под голову плечо, и поцеловал в лоб. 

 

— Всё наладится. 

 

— Это я должен говорить, — возразил Дженим. 

 

— У меня есть ты, — мягко сказал Стефан. — И мне становится куда легче, когда ты рядом. А что было бы, если бы ты попал в больницу вместо Дерека? Я бы сходил с ума не меньше Стайлза. 

 

— Кто бы мог подумать, что всё так получится... 

 

— Всё наладится, — уверенно сказал Стефан. — Вот увидишь. Однажды мы проснемся, и всё будет хорошо. 

 

— Точно, — пробормотал Дженим. — Но не сегодня. 

 

— А какой у нас сегодня день? 

 

— День как день, — пробормотал Дженим, поправляя плед. — Ты отдыхаешь, я учусь. 

 

— Подожди, — переполошился Стефан. — Сегодня же среда. Ну-ка сейчас я тебя как обниму да как поцелую, и к чертям эти все проблемы! — И Стефан принялся исполнять не то обещание, не то угрозу, облапив Дженима и покрывая поцелуями его лицо и шею, затащил его на себя и уткнулся носом в плечо, обтянутое футболкой. — С днем рождения, совёныш! Теперь и ты старикашка! 

 

— Какой ужас, — засмеялся Дженим. — И как ты вообще меня терпишь? 

 

— Наверное, потому что даже вот такого старого тебя я люблю всем сердцем, — прошептал Стефан и поцеловал его в шею. 

 

— Тебе совсем мозги ветром вынесло, — вздохнул Дженим. — Ну что ты делаешь с утра пораньше? 

 

— Пристаю к своему парню, — отозвался Стефан. — На вполне законных основаниях. Видишь, всё как ты хотел. 

 

— Отец убьёт нас, если застукает, — тихо сказал Дженим, подставляя шею под поцелуи. 

 

— Как же я люблю эту твою черту, — хмыкнул Стефан, откинувшись на подушку. 

 

— Я хочу этого не меньше, — сказал Дженим, устраиваясь рядом. — Но не сейчас. 

 

Стефан скользнул ладонью вверх по его бедру к пояснице и выше по спине, между лопатками и остановился на шее, кончиками пальцев касаясь волос. Он уткнулся носом в гладкую щеку и почти почувствовал, как влажное дыхание сменилось горячими губами. 

 

— Это просто невозможно, — взволнованно прошептал Стефан. 

 

— Сам виноват, — шепнул Дженим. — Прижался ко мне тут... всем, чем можно и нельзя, а теперь стонешь. 

 

— Я не стону, — возразил Стефан. 

 

— Ну, это мы исправим... 

 

— Однажды? — хмыкнул Стефан. 

 

— Однажды, — серьёзно отозвался Дженим. 

 

Заиграла мелодия будильника. 

 

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стефан. 

 

— И я тебя люблю, — отозвался Дженим и коротко поцеловал его в губы. 

 

Дженим выбрался из постели и, выключив будильник, ушел ставить чайник.

 

Дерек уже черт знает сколько времени продолжал искать выход из безразмерной комнаты. Галлюцинация в лице Стайлза обиделась, получив сильный удар в скулу, и испарилась, буркнув что-то о больном на всю голову идиоте. Конечно же, Дерек пропустил эти слова мимо ушей. Устав от бесконечных блужданий, он остановился и, по примеру Стайлза, хлопнул в ладоши. В шаге от Дерека появился стул. 

 

— Как ты это сделал? — раздался голос у него за спиной. 

 

Дерек обернулся и увидел шокированного Стайлза. 

 

— Ты мне показал, — сказал Дерек. 

 

— Нет, не я, — сказал Стайлз, подходя ближе.

 

— Это был ты, — настаивал Дерек. 

 

— Не, Дер, он выглядел, как я, но точно мною не был, — пожал плечом Стайлз. 

 

— Ты не похож на него, — задумчиво сказал Дерек, глядя на него. — Настоящий Стайлз, он как... — Он запнулся и посмотрел на галлюцинацию. — Ты, но не ты. 

 

— Мастер объяснять! — засмеялся Стайлз. — Конечно, он не такой! Я — твоя фантазия, которую ты волен иметь во всех возможных смыслах, а он — живой человек, который желает тебя в разных смыслах, в зависимости от ситуации, но тебе не принадлежит. 

 

Дерек задумался. Он смотрел на Стайлза и понимал, что он прав от начала и до конца. 

 

Мир вокруг замигал, становясь то тусклым, то ярким. 

 

— Кажется, тебе пора, — грустно улыбнулся Стайлз и, с чувством поцеловав Дерека в губы, спешно отстранился. — Не забывай того, о чем мы тут говорили, ладно? А то вдруг тебя снова запихнут в это чистилище вместе со мной? Моя психика этого не переживет. 

 

— Прощай, — бросил Дерек, и в следующую секунду мир потух, став непроглядно-черным. 

 

Дерек прикрыл глаза и уже приготовился к реальности, как вдруг по векам резанул свет. Он осторожно открыл глаза и оглянулся. Дерек оказался в длинном узком коридоре с высоким потолком, который невозможно было разглядеть. Шершавые кирпичные стены, осыпающиеся от времени, украшали пол шуршащей под босыми ногами крошкой. 

 

Дерек обернулся и увидел старую дверь с потрескавшейся и местами облезшей белой краской, обнажающей темно-серое шершавое дерево, на фоне которого новенькая, круглая, блестящая ручка выглядела странно. Он подошёл ближе и, обхватив дверную ручку, уверенно повернул её, ощутив, как дверь поддалась и отворилась. Дерек толкнул её и, оглядев следующую тёмную комнату, осторожно шагнул за порог. 

 

Комната стала медленно наполняться светом, становясь молочно-белой. Дерек запаниковал и сделал шаг назад, но тут дверь с грохотом захлопнулась. Он бросился к ней и в отчаянии схватился за ручку, повернул и дернул на себя, в тот же миг отшатнувшись от двери, ошарашено глядя на дверную ручку в своей ладони. Металлический шар со звоном упал на пол и покатилась прочь, Дерек стал пытаться открыть дверь голыми руками. 

 

— Дьявол! — громко выругался Дерек, ударяя кулаком о дерево. 

 

— Я, видимо, ошибся, — раздался голос у него за спиной. 

 

Дерек уже знал, кому он принадлежит. Быстро развернувшись, он разъяренно посмотрел на Стайлза. 

 

— Я думал, что вот-вот проснусь! — закричал Дерек, быстро шагая к нему. Стайлз смотрел на него в упор и не сдвигался с места, молча слушая. — Но не успел я даже глаз открыть, как снова оказался тут! Ты... ты... Сукин сын! — гневно указывал на Стайлза Дерек, наступая и дрожа от переполняющей его агрессии. 

 

Он обхватил ладонями тонкую бледную шею с редкими пятнами родинок и сжал её, приподнимая галлюцинацию над полом. Стайлз впился пальцами в его руки и попытался оторвать их от своего горла, извернулся в попытке встать на цыпочки и дотянуться до пола. Он всё пытался сделать хоть глоток воздуха, но тщетно — стальная хватка на шее не слабла. Дерек всё сжимал и сжимал хрупкое на вид горло трясущимися руками, чувствуя сопротивление Стайлза, и когда у того стали закатываться глаза, а руки ослабевать, он будто бы очнулся и отпустил шею со следами от его пальцев. Стайлз рухнул на пол перед ним и зашелся в кашле, судорожно вдыхая. Дерек ошарашено отступил, зажимая рот ладонью. Стайлз вытер выступившие на глаза слезы и сел, вытянув ноги. 

 

— Старый, добрый Дер, — хрипло сказал Стайлз. — Когда ты в последний раз так горел? 

 

Дерек замер. Он медленно перевел взгляд с покрасневшей тонкой шеи на лицо Стайлза и отнял ладонь от губ. Он уже сам не помнил, когда в последний раз так злился. 

 

— Не помню, — сказал Дерек. 

 

— Понравилось? 

 

Дерек вздрогнул и передернул плечами. 

 

— Нет. 

 

— Ох, неужели? — улыбнулся Стайлз и повел коленом, вынудив майку поползти вверх, оголяя бедро. — Мне показалось, ты стал таким… живым. 

 

Дерек прикрыл глаза и почти услышал, как мерно у него в груди бьётся сердце, наполняясь чувствами, мощными, острыми и такими нужными. Он даже не мог подумать, что скучает по ним, до тех пор, пока в груди не защемило от их избытка. 

 

Стайлз тихо свистнул, привлекая внимание, и показал Дереку за спину. Тот обернулся и увидел, что дверь будто бы парит в воздухе без порога, почти наполовину лишившаяся отслоившейся краски, но с ручкой. Гладкая, блестящая, металлическая шарообразная ручка сверкала, отражая яркий свет. Дерек обернулся к Стайлзу и удивлённо заозирался, никого не увидев. Шагнув к двери, он обхватил дверную ручку и, зажмурившись, с надеждой осторожно её крутанул. 

 

Дверь поддалась.

## ***

## 

Скотт поймал братьев у входа в школу. Налетев сзади, он обнял их за плечи и встряхнул так, будто хотел вытрясти из них души. 

 

— С днем рождения, задроты несчастные! — с чувством поздравил Скотт. — Я б вас ещё и поцеловал, да потом плеваться буду жутко... Ну что, после школы ко мне или к вам? 

 

— Не знаю, чел, контрольных же до фига, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Я и так едва до тройки дотягиваю, хоть и торчу над учебниками. 

 

— Иди, — сказал Дженим. — Думаю, сегодня можно отдохнуть. 

 

— Айда с нами, — предложил Скотт. 

 

— Не могу, занят, — поджал губы Дженим. 

 

— Сучки вы, — разобиделся Скотт. 

 

— Да ладно, чувак, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — У тебя, так у тебя. 

 

Скотт победоносно улыбнулся и, успокоившись, принялся болтать о том, о чем братья в жизни своей не пожелали бы слушать — об Эллисон. Неизвестно кто из них троих, не считая саму девушку, лучше знал, какой у неё любимый цвет или фильм, или песня, или книга, или ещё что-нибудь, о чем нормальные парни не задумываются. Так обычно проходила большая часть перемены, и как бы Дженим не хотел, он всё равно не мог бросить Стайлза на растерзание Скотту. Уроки же проходили более тихо. Закадычные друзья уже не так рьяно, как в начале учебного года, продолжали перебрасываться записками, а Дженим играть со Стефаном. 

 

Телефон замигал индикатором, оповещая о новом сообщении.

 

**«Итак, вот он я»**

**«Что на тебе надето?»**

**«Ничего»**

**«Стеф, я на учёбе.»**

**«А я в кровати. Обнаженный»**

**«И вот он я весь в одежде.»**

**«/тянет за штанину к кровати/ Это нужно исправить»**

**«Ты думаешь? /поддается, подходит ближе, медленно стягивает куртку/»**

**«Спрашиваешь! /садится на краю кровати, скользит ладонью вверх, под футболку/»**

**«Как же иначе? /принимается за ремень/»**

**«Подожди /перехватывает руки/ Можно я? /заискивающе смотрит/»**

 

Дженим бросает взгляд на мистера Юкимуру — учителя истории — и напоминает себе не забывать глубоко дышать. 

 

**«Нужно. /облизывается, кладет ладонь на плечо, скользит к шее/»**

**«Чудно /задирает футболку, целует в живот над поясом брюк, расстегивает ремень/»**

**«/снимает футболку, скидывает её на пол, внимательно наблюдает за твоими движениями/»**

**«/расправляется с ремнем, расстегивает пуговицу, неспешно молнию, поднимаясь поцелуями выше и, наконец, захватывая в плен сосок/»**

 

Дженим снова глянул на учителя и чуть сменил позу. 

 

**«/шипит сквозь зубы от удовольствия, вплетает пальцы в твои волосы, гладит и чуть ощутимо царапает плечи/»**

**«/прикусывает сосок, стаскивает штаны...»**

 

— Мистер Стилински! — окликнул мистер Юкимура. 

 

— Да? — хором отозвались братья. 

 

— Тот, что ближе ко мне, — сказал мистер Юкимура. — Стайлз, кажется. 

 

— Да, я, — кивнул Стайлз, незаметно пряча бумажку. 

 

— У вас улучшились оценки, мои поздравления. 

 

Дженим подался вперед и похлопал брата по плечу.

 

— Так, а позади вас Дженим, я полагаю? — спросил мистер Юкимура.

 

— Да, сэр, — отозвался Дженим, пряча телефон.

 

— Кто из вас двоих домашнее задание делает? Больно почерк в последнее время похож!

 

— Сэр, — подал голос Стайлз, — это всё потому что он меня тут учил красиво писать. Как думаете, хорошо получается?

 

С разных сторон кабинета послышались смешки.

 

— На мой взгляд, нужно лучше стараться, — улыбнулся мистер Юкимура.

 

— Вот! — Дженим показушно хлопнул его по плечу. — А я тебе что говорил?

 

Смешки переросли в хохот, братья переглянулись, пакостно улыбаясь.

 

Дерек прошел в следующую комнату, в которой было так темно, хоть оба глаза выкалывай, и всё равно не заметишь. Дверь с тихим хлопком закрылась, оставляя его наедине с тьмой. Глубоко вдохнув, Дерек поводил руками вокруг себя и, вытянув их перед собой, пошел вперёд. Пройдя так довольно много, он остановился, вспомнив трюк со стулом. Он на всякий случай крепко зажмурился и хлопнул в ладоши.

 

Яркий свет ударил по векам. 

 

Дерек постоял с минуту и осторожно приоткрыл глаза.

 

Яркий свет на деле оказался весьма мягким, разгоняющим тьму и освещающим стены, которые сплошь были увешаны зеркалами. Большие и маленькие, в изящных оправах и без — все они застилали стену, не оставляя между друг другом и тоненькой щелочки. И все они отражали одного человека — Дерека в потертых, изношенных пижамных штанах, с недельной щетиной на щеках и подбородке.

 

Дерек вглядывался в собственное отражение и вдруг заметил какое-то движение. Это было не так, будто кто-то шевельнулся за спиной, а скорее так, словно что-то двинулось по ту сторону зеркала. Дерек протянул руку и осторожно коснулся пальцем гладкой поверхности. Осмелев, он приложил к зеркалу всю ладонь, вглядываясь в свое отражение. Он настолько увлекся, что не сразу заметил, как из теплой поверхность стала горячей.

 

Он отнял ладонь от зеркала и с удивлением отметил, как его отражение медленно стало тухнуть и пропадать, а там, где ещё несколько секунд назад была его ладонь, была уже чужая. Она все светлела и светлела, и прижималась к стеклу по ту сторону, тонкие пальцы подрагивали, будто их обладатель пытался удержаться на месте. Свет медленно пробирался все дальше в зазеркалье, и вот уже можно было разглядеть бледное, покрытое редкими родинками трясущееся предплечье, а вслед за ним показалась темноволосая макушка склоненной головы. 

 

Дерек шагнул ближе, вглядываясь в человека.

 

Свет выхватывал из тьмы белокожие плечи и загорелую широкую ладонь, скользящую к шее, обхватывающую её и приподнимающую голову.

 

Дерек замер и с удивлением узнал в человеке Стайлза. Раскрасневшегося, с нахмуренными бровями и приоткрытыми, не замирающими и на миг красными губами. Стайлз что-то быстро-быстро говорил, и вскоре Дерек скорее угадал, чем вспомнил, что он уже и не говорил, и не стонал, сколько хрипел всего одно слово, повторяющееся бесчисленное количество раз: «Да».

 

Дерек прижал ладонь к зеркалу там, где с другой стороны прижималась ладонь Стайлза, и тут же отдернул руку — освещение по ту сторону стекла стало гаснуть, возвращая зеркалу его назначение. 

 

Дерек снова коснулся гладкой поверхности пальцами, но ничего не произошло. Он оглянулся, всматриваясь в остальные зеркала. Глубоко вдохнув, он решительно направился к следующему с намерением облапать все. 

 

Когда же он и вправду прикоснулся к каждому зеркалу, одна из стен комнаты внезапно разошлась, явив проход. Дерек быстро направился туда и обнаружил коридор с голыми стенами и дверью в конце, на которой краски становилось все меньше. Приблизившись к ней, Дерек обнаружил, что нет самого главного — ручки. Снова оглянувшись вокруг, он заметил на стене зеркало, которого до этого там точно не было. Осторожно прикоснувшись к отражающей поверхности ладонью, он тут же её отдернул, почувствовав с той стороны удар.

 

Как и прежде, отражение исчезло, явив Стайлза, сидящего у стены и сжавшегося в комок, плечи его дрожали.

 

— Стайлз? — позвал Дерек.

 

Такого воспоминания у него точно не было. Он постучал о стекло, но Стайлз на него не обратил никакого внимания. Тогда Дерек ударил сильнее, затем ещё раз, ещё сильнее, пытаясь пробить преграду. Но все попытки были тщетными. 

 

Дерек выругался и рванул к двери, но ручки всё ещё не было.

 

— Выпустите меня отсюда, черт возьми! — заорал он во всё горло, надеясь, что его хоть кто-нибудь услышит. — Я должен проснуться!

 

— А зачем? — раздался за спиной тихий голос.

 

Дерек обернулся и вздохнул с облегчением — впервые за всё это время он был так рад видеть свою галлюцинацию.

 

— Это же очевидно, — сказал Дерек. — Я должен.

 

— Но ради чего? — спросил Стайлз. — Преступников они и без тебя смогут ловить.

 

— Ради семьи, — сказал Дерек.

 

— Которой ее части? Сестер и Стефана? Или той, что выгнала? Проживут как-нибудь.

 

— Ради, — Дерек запнулся, подбирая нужное оправдание, — себя. Я люблю жизнь.

 

— Да неужели? — хмыкнул Стайлз. — А ты будешь её любить так же, если проснешься в (i)те(i) времена? Снова юным, снова молодым, на другом конце страны, а когда вырвешься сюда, то уже опоздаешь?

 

Он щелкнул пальцами, и за спиной у него внезапно появилось зеркало. Стайлз шагнул назад и провалился в него. Дерек рванул к отражающей поверхности и замер, не дотронувшись до неё. 

 

Зеркало стало экраном, на котором разворачивалась уже знакомая ему сцена, где изнеженный, вымотанный и выжатый как лимон Стайлз нежился в душе под теплыми струями воды. Но вот он провёл рукой по волосам, а на безымянном пальце сверкнуло обручальное кольцо, и со спины его обнял кто-то совсем отличный от Дерека с менее загорелыми руками без мелких, едва различимых шрамов.

 

— Перестань, — тихо сказал Дерек, не в силах отвести взгляд. — Кто бы ты ни был, остановись.

 

Стайлз же улыбнулся, и это было отчетливо видно несмотря на пар, заполнявший пространство по ту сторону стекла. Он развернулся так, что было видно только его спину, и в следующую секунду Дерек увидел, как его голова склонилась набок, а на затылок легла чужая ладонь с кольцом на безымянном пальце.

 

В то же мгновение картинка пропала, оставив Дереку его же отражение. Разъяренное, кровожадное отражение.

 

— Я ухожу, — сказал он, и голос его больше не звучал неуверенно. Все сомнения, что до этого были у него, ушли. — И лучше бы мне проснуться в больнице или ещё где, а не в очередном кругу этого ада.

 

Говоря это, он развернулся и пошел к двери, в которой по-прежнему не было ручки. В этот раз он не пытался её нашарить, а с разгона толкнул дверь плечом. Затем ещё раз и ещё, чувствуя, как немилосердно болит плечо, рука и ребра в придачу. Но даже несмотря на это, Дерек не прекращал своих попыток выбраться. 

 

— Зачем же тебе просыпаться? — раздался голос Стайлза у него за спиной.

 

— Какая тебе разница? — вспылил Дерек, оборачиваясь. — Тебя это совсем не касается!

 

— Дерек-Дерек, — покачал головой Стайлз, глядя на него. — Неужели ты еще не понял, кто я на самом деле?

 

— Ты же сам этого не знаешь, — бросил Дерек, разглядывая галлюцинацию. — Или я уже что-то пропустил?

 

— Ты всегда что-то упускаешь, — вздохнул Стайлз и направился к нему. — Я тут уже давно тусуюсь, намекаю, а ты всё никак не заметишь очевидного.

 

— И чего же? — зло спросил Дерек.

 

— Зачем тебе просыпаться? — искренне заинтересовался Стайлз. — Давай на чистоту здесь и сейчас между мной и тобой. Скажи, почему ты так хочешь проснуться? Почему рвешься в мир, который так презираешь? Зачем тебе жить? Что ждёт там такого, от чего ты пытаешься вынести эту дверь, вместо того, чтобы найти другой выход? Дерек! — Стайлз обхватил его голову ладонями. — Ты можешь уйти в мир, который куда лучше того, в котором застрял ты! Стоит всего лишь пожелать.

 

— Нет, — оборвал Дерек. — Я хочу вернуться в свой.

 

— К своим серым будням с призрачным шансом на мимолетноё счастье? — прошептал Стайлз. 

 

— В этих буднях есть Стайлз, — сказал Дерек.

 

— Он останется с тобой. В воспоминаниях.

 

— Нет, — возразил Дерек. — Мне недостаточно этого.

 

— Почему же? — печально спросил Стайлз, заглядывая ему в глаза. 

 

— Я нужен ему, — вкрадчиво сказал Дерек. 

 

— Какой в тебе толк, если ты его не любишь? — тихо спросил Стайлз. — Уж лучше тебя совсем забыть, выкинуть из жизни…

 

— Он нужен мне, — оборвал его Дерек. 

 

— Уверен? 

 

— Да.

 

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Поцелуй меня на прощание?

 

— Ты меня уже целовал, — напомнил Дерек.

 

— Точно, — хмыкнул Стайлз и отстранился. — В самом деле, чего это я? Ты же спешишь. Давай, иди, а то я могу передумать!

 

Дерек кивнул и, развернувшись, оказался лицом к двери, с которой совсем слезла краска, обнажив темное, шершавое дерево, на фоне которого блестела новенькая металлическая ручка. Он обхватил её ладонью и с трудом провернул. Обернувшись на прощение, он не увидел Стайлза, а лишь свое отражение в огромном зеркале. Дерек толкнул дверь, заглядывая в белоснежную комнату, и шагнул за порог, в следующее мгновение падая в никуда. 

 

Он уже не слышал и не видел, как дверь с тихим шорохом захлопнулась, а его отражение в зеркале улыбнулось и, постояв с минуту, перетекло в соседнее зеркало, исчезая по ту сторону и оставляя комнату пустой.

 

Дерек упал на жёсткий пол в очередной белой комнате. Поднявшись, он увидел уже знакомую дверь и обрадовано шагнул к ней, в следующую секунду замирая. Боковым зрением он уловил ещё что-то тёмное слева. Дерек спешно повернул голову и удивлённо уставился на вторую дверь. Отступив от первой, он оглянулся и заметил ещё пять дверей, которые вместе с двумя остальными образовывали кольцо, окружившее Дерека. 

 

Он выругался. Громко. 

 

Выровняв дыхание и относительно успокоившись, он принялся вглядываться в двери, пытаясь найти верную. Сначала искал ту, у которой есть новенькая ручка, а когда оказалось, что это занятие бесполезное, стал искать отличия. Но и их Дерек тоже не нашёл. 

 

Неизвестно сколько бы ещё он так блуждал, если бы совершенно ожидаемо ситуацию не исправил Стайлз. 

 

— Привет, — раздалось неловкое приветствие. 

 

Дерек заозирался, пытаясь увидеть галлюцинацию, но почти сразу же застыл, услышав продолжение. 

 

— Я тебя достану своей болтовней. — Дереку показалось, что Стайлз ухмыльнулся. — Хотя ты и сам виноват. Нельзя столько спать. Кстати, об этом... Мне сегодня приснился странный сон. Я вдруг оказался в белой комнате наедине с тобой. Странным тобой. 

 

Дерек завертелся, словно волчок, пытаясь определить, откуда раздается голос. Он бегал от одной двери к другой и прижимался ухом к каждой, слушая, не там ли находится Стайлз. 

 

— И мы целовались, — раздалось с тихим вздохом. — Чёрт, надеюсь, этого ты не вспомнишь, когда придешь в себя. Дурацкий был сон. Ну да ладно, чего только не подкинет подсознание, да?

 

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько прав, — пробормотал Дерек, прижавшись лбом к двери.

 

Раздался шелест бумаги, а вслед за ней тихий стук и щелчок за спиной у Дерека. Он развернулся и пошел к противоположной двери.

 

— Знаю, за это ты меня убьёшь, — сказал Стайлз, — но, чтоб ты знал, это моя маленькая мстя. А вот за что — не скажу. 

 

Дерек спешно приблизился к двери и потер ладонью небольшой участок, покрытый краской. Под загорелой рукой она хлопьями упала на пол. Дерек на секунду замер и принялся руками стирать краску, обнажая темное, потрескавшееся, шершавое дерево. 

 

Голос Стайлза становился все громче.

 

— Скотт придурок полный, — сказал он. — Ревновать Эллисон, конечно, стоит. В смысле, она красотка, да и умная, и смелая, но она же натуральная натуралка, которая в жизни своей всерьёз не поцелует девушку! 

 

— Уж кто бы говорил, — проворчал Дерек.

 

— Короче, как уже известно всему свету, Лидия — гетеро, Эллисон — тоже, но Скотт даже слушать об этом не желает. А всё из-за чего? 

 

— Потому что он идиот? — предположил Дерек, потирая дверную ручку. Он всё ещё терзался сомнениями насчёт этой двери.

 

— Из-за того, что они, видите ли, в губы при встрече целуются, — невнятно сказал Стайлз и уже четче продолжил: — Сколько ему не объясняй, что это нормально, он всё никак не примет такой правды. И что с ним таким делать?

 

— Я бы сказал, но ты меня всё равно не слушаешь, — отозвался Дерек и, глубоко вдохнув, повернул ручку и толкнул дверь.

 

Его ослепил яркий свет, и в следующую секунду Дерек оказался лежащим на кровати. Первое, что он услышал — писк приборов, после этого пришло осознание, что он в больнице. Ноги щекотал прохладный воздух — одеяло было откинуто, а рядом с ним на стуле сидел Стайлз и, судя по ощущениям, увлеченно разрисовывал Дереку пятки.

 

— И теперь я, как вечный победитель по жизни, получил в подарок, угадай, что, — сказал Стайлз, продолжая своё занятие. — Полугодовой запас презервативов. Правда, на хрена мне теперь столько я ума не приложу.

 

— Нам на месяц хватит? — прохрипел Дерек.

 

Стайлз с воплем вскочил со стула, сжимая в правой руке маркер и испуганно глядя на Дерека.

 

— Твою мать, Дерек, нельзя же так пугать! — протараторил Стайлз, прикладывая ладонь к груди с левой стороны.

 

— И ты прав, — с трудом проговорил Дерек, чувствуя, как грудь что-то сжимает, не давая глубоко вдохнуть без боли. — Скотт и вправду идиот.

 

— Ты всё слышал?

 

Дерек чуть кивнул. Стайлз надел на маркер колпачок и сунул его в рюкзак, стоящий у стула.

 

— Я за врачом, — бросил он и поспешил к двери.

 

— Стой, — сказал Дерек, но Стайлз уже вылетел в коридор.

 

Поднявшийся за дверью шум и приближающиеся голоса совсем не обрадовали Дерека, как и целая команда медработников, влетевшая в палату. 

 

Стайлз же под шумок стянул рюкзак и почти что бегом покинул больницу. Лишь оказавшись за её пределами, он вытащил из кармана телефон и, покрутив его в руке, сунул обратно и направился домой, где, как он надеялся, можно было отдышаться.

 

На деле же, примчавшись домой, он уже более-менее успокоился и, скинув обувь, направился в свою комнату. Когда он поднимался по лестнице, то услышал хлопок двери наверху и едва удержался, чтобы не развернуться и смыться куда подальше. Надо было, как он и намеревался, позвонить Джениму и предупредить о том, что он вернётся раньше, а не врываться вот так и портить настроение.

 

— Если что я ничего не слышу, — громко сказал Стайлз, проходя мимо двери, ведущей в спальню брата. — Я хороший свидетель.

 

За дверью раздался смешок.

 

— Чайник поставь, свидетель, — раздался весёлый голос Стефана.

 

Стайлз развернулся в обратную сторону.

 

— А за отдельную плату я еще и чаю сделаю, и за печеньем сгоняю, — сказал он. 

 

Из комнаты, по пояс скрывшись за дверью, выглянул полуголый Стефан.

 

— За какую плату? — удивленно спросил он.

 

— Десять номеров по математике, — улыбнулся Стайлз.

 

— Это за то, чтобы ты чайник поставил? — спросил Стефан.

 

— Не, это бесплатно.

 

— Помогу в решении заданий, если смотаешься за тортом.

 

— Гонишь именинника за тортом? Ну ты и наглец! — протянул Стайлз.

 

— Так тебе ж тоже достанется. Делим на троих и хомячим, — предложил Стефан.

 

— На четверых, — поправил его Дженим. — Отцу кусочек оставим.

 

— Думаю, он сегодня будет занят, — сказал Стайлз. Улыбка сбежала с его лица.

 

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Стефан.

 

В комнате за его спиной зазвонил чей-то телефон.

 

— Дерек проснулся, — сказал Стайлз.

 

Эрика довольно мурчала какую-то песню, накручивая на палец рыжую прядь волос лежащей рядом девушки. Большие желто-зеленые глаза смеялись, на щеках красовались ямочки, пухлые губы были растянуты в улыбке. 

 

— Что ты поёшь? — тихо спросила Лидия.

 

— Понятия не имею, — сказала Эрика.

 

Лидия рассмеялась и едва ощутимо поцеловала её в щеку. Эрика сморщила нос и зажмурилась. 

 

Где-то в отдалении завибрировал телефон.

 

— Это твой или мой? — спросила Лидия.

 

— Что? — сделала большие глаза Эрика. — Я ничего не слышу.

 

И обняла Лидию, чувствуя под ладонями тепло сквозь тонкую ткань блузки, а под щекой волосы, пахнущие лаком.

 

— А если это что-то важное? — спросила Лидия и, поднявшись с кровати, взяла со стола звонивший телефон. — Неизвестный номер. 

 

— Оканчивается на 88? — лениво спросила Эрика. 

 

— Нет, на 63.

 

Эрика вскочила на ноги и забрала телефон, взволнованно отвечая на звонок. 

 

— Мне нужна помощь, — вместо приветствия донеслось из телефона. 

 

— С добрым утром, спящая красавица, — пропела Эрика. — Я тоже рада тебя слышать. 

 

— Эри, сейчас скорее вечер, — сказал Дерек. — Привет. Сильно отвлекаю? 

 

— Ну что ты, — улыбнулась Эрика и притянула к себе Лидию. 

 

— Мне срочно нужна твоя помощь, — серьёзно сказал Дерек. 

 

— Ого! Попроси медсестру, — посоветовала Эрика. 

 

— Мне... надо выбраться из этого адского места, — с трудом проговорил Дерек. 

 

— Что не так с уютной больничкой? — спросила Эрика, устроив ладонь на пояснице возлюбленной и осторожно шагая в сторону вместе с ней. 

 

— Тут нет моего художника, — отозвался Дерек. 

 

— Неужели он сегодня не пришёл? — Эрика шагнула в другую сторону, увлекая за собой Лидию. — Странно. 

 

— Ты с ним уже познакомиться успела? 

 

— А то как же, — хмыкнула Эрика, снова шагнув в другую сторону. Лидия положила ей ладони на плечи и улыбнулась. — Каждодневные вздыхания над твоим недотрупом так сближают. 

 

— Ты так часто ко мне приходила? — удивился Дерек. 

 

— Достаточно было разок заглянуть к медсестрам. Столько трепа о том, какая у вас крепкая дружба! 

 

— Помоги мне сбежать к нему, — тихо попросил Дерек. — Стефан на это не пойдёт, а я должен с ним поговорить. 

 

— Телефон в помощь, — сказала Эрика, медленно танцуя с Лидией. 

 

— Он не берёт трубку. Волчица, мне нужно срочно с ним поговорить. Поможешь или нет? 

 

— Я приведу его к тебе, — сказала Эрика. — Так что расслабься и получай удовольствие. 

 

— Спасибо, — от души поблагодарил Дерек и отключился. 

Эрика сунула телефон в карман и, положив вторую ладонь Лидии на поясницу, качнулась и отступила в сторону, утягивая её за собой. 

 

— Ты не собираешься выполнять обещание? — спросила Лидия, сцепив пальцы в замок за головой Эрики, положив предплечья ей на плечи. 

 

— Через минуту, — беззаботно отозвалась Эрика и принялась мурлыкать песню, слова которой все никак не хотели вспоминаться. 

 

Позже она, конечно же, позвонила Стефану, припомнив, что тот встречается с братом художника. Прикинувшись злобным Сатаной, она тонко намекнула о том, что теперь ей всё известно о его личной жизни, а значит, он ей должен. Суть возвращения долга была в том, чтобы привести Стайлза к Дереку под любым, даже самым странным, предлогом. Стефан, как хороший человек, долго пытался отвертеться, отнекивался, но лишь до тех пор, как Эрика сказала, что это было решение Дерека, который иначе просто сбежит из больницы. Тяжело вздохнув, Стефан сказал, что сделает всё возможное для того, чтобы этого не случилось, с учётом того, что в палате не будет драки или ещё чего покруче. Пришлось Эрике клясться, что Дерек хочет всего лишь поговорить. Попрощавшись со Стефаном, она отложила телефон и вернулась в спальню к своей девушке. 

 

В отличие от Стефана, который сидел на заднем дворе Стилински и курил. Приближался вечер, на улице неуклонно солнце стремилось к горизонту, а температура, будто подражая горящему шару, ползла вниз. Затушив окурок, Стефан сунул его под горшок с цветком, который стоял рядом, и ушел в дом. Буквально поймав Стайлза на пути к выходу в боевой готовности с рюкзаком за спиной, он передал слова Эрики. 

 

— Я позвоню ему, — сказал Стайлз, поправляя лямки рюкзака. 

 

— Иначе он найдёт способ прийти сюда, — почесал затылок Стефан. 

 

Стайлз выудил из кармана телефон и, пролистав список контактов, выбрал «Пошлюгу», нажал на кнопку вызова. Отсалютовав Стефану, он прижал телефон к уху и вышел на улицу. Очень скоро гудки оборвались взволнованным мужским голосом. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и спокойно сказал:

 

— Привет. 

 

— Привет, — сказал Дерек. — Ты чего трубку не берёшь?

 

— Дела такие дела, — отшутился Стайлз. — Ты поговорить хотел? 

 

— Да, ты не мог бы прийти? Я успел соскучиться. 

 

— Кстати об этом, — Стайлз зашёл за дом и, убрав телефон ото рта, вздохнул, вернул телефон на место, — думаю, пора кончать этот спектакль. Я погорячился с, ну, ты знаешь, признанием. Я ошибся. И ещё, эм... не стоит нам больше встречаться. 

 

В эфире повисла мёртвая тишина. 

 

Стайлз зажмурился и закусил губы. Сердце его будто окунули в кислоту и начинили иглами. 

 

— Это точно? — спокойно спросил Дерек. — То есть, ты серьёзно? 

 

— Да, — беззаботно сказал Стайлз. — Было классно, правда, но... Дальше нам не по пути. Прости, если что не так. 

 

— Да ничего, — сказал Дерек. — Всё нормально. Ты прав. Удачи в учёбе. 

 

— И тебе на работе. 

 

Дерек сбросил звонок, и Стайлз сжал в руке телефон, прижал его к щеке, крепко зажмурившись и глубоко дыша. Он чувствовал себя настолько глупо, насколько вообще было возможно в его положении, но продолжать этот фарс для него действительно было тяжело. Постояв несколько секунд, а может, и минут, он сунул телефон в карман и, накинув на голову капюшон, пошёл избавляться от душевных терзаний — стирать граффити.


	32. Chapter 32

— Я увезу тебя в Вегас и с помощью дара твоего обчищу все казино этого рая для игромана, — сказал Стефан. 

 

— Звучит... — Дженим задумался, подбирая слово, — слишком пафосно. 

 

Они лежали на диване в кабинете Хейлов, голые и довольные жизнью. В воздухе ещё витал запах секса, а кожа была влажной от пота. Стефан любовно поглаживал самыми кончиками пальцев татуировку на бедре Дженима — игральную карту с изображением сине-голубого осьминога, выходящего одним щупальцем за её пределы. 

 

Оказалось, Дженим и вправду не только дружит с удачей в карточных играх, но ещё и мухлюет. 

 

— Но я серьёзно, — возразил Стефан, заглядывая в карие глаза. — И пусть нас поймают, но перед этим мы с тобой ограбим парочку заведений весьма законным способом, что скажешь? 

 

— Зимой или летом? — чуть улыбнулся Дженим. 

 

Стефан на радостях прижался губами к светлой коже плеча, пробежался поцелуями по ключицам и едва не простонал:

 

— Как же меня уносит с этих косточек... 

 

Дженим хмыкнул и ссутулился, отчего плечи выдались вперёд, а ямочки над ключицами стали чуть заметнее, выгнул шею. Стефан тут же прижался губами к выступающему кадыку, коже под подбородком, поцеловал в полураспахнутые губы. 

 

— Джен, — тихо, немного хрипло позвал Стефан. 

 

— М? 

 

— Как насчёт свидания? — спросил Стефан. — Ты, я и фильм, который все так нахваливают. 

 

— Ты про ту комедию, как же её... 

 

— А черт знает. 

 

— И конечно же на последний ряд, — улыбнулся Дженим. 

 

— Я тебя зацелую, — оскалился Стефан. 

 

— И нас спалят, — кивнул Дженим. 

 

— И сожгут на костре, — подхватил Стефан. 

 

— Прилюдно. 

 

— Я всё равно тебя поцелую, — улыбнулся Стефан. 

 

— Нет. — Дженим положил ладонь ему на шею, погладил большим пальцем скулу. — Я первее.

 

И он поцеловал Стефана в губы, прежде чем тот успел что-либо сказать. 

 

— Так ты согласен? — горячо прошептал Стефан в висок Джениму, крепко прижимая к себе. 

 

— Да, — отозвался Дженим, зарывшись пальцами в темные волосы на затылке. — И это я тебя зацелую. 

 

— Нет, я тебя. 

 

— Ты всерьёз думаешь меня переспорить? — чуть улыбнулся Дженим. — Или ты забыл, чем кончился прошлый спор? 

 

— Я тебя зацелую, — пропел Стефан. 

 

— Стефан, предупреждаю...

 

— Я тебя... Ох. Стой! — Стефан поёжился, ощущая, как по его ребрам игриво прошлись тонкие пальцы. — Я всё равно… — Он запнулся и расхохотался, принимаясь щекотать Дженима, который не отставал. 

 

Классический способ решения споров — камень-ножницы-бумага — у них не работал. Он не был достаточно эффективен, потому что ничья выпадала слишком часто, а спор переходил на новый уровень, зато щекотка всегда прокатывала. Оба брыкались, лягались и пытались извести друг дружку игрой, срываясь с крика на полузадушенный хрип. Тогда переплетенные тела замирали, тяжело дыша и посмеиваясь. 

 

Теперь же объятия перемежались трепетными поцелуями, обнажающими саму душу, а игривые движения пальцев сменялись нежными, даже несколько неуверенными прикосновениями ладоней к коже, изучая и лаская. Губы касались шеи, плеч, ключиц, собирая с горячей кожи соль, ноги переплетались, руки то касались головы, забирались в волосы, то скользили по телу, где-то сжимая, где-то едва дотрагиваясь. Стефан, сколько не пытался контролировать руки, всё равно невольно тянулся пальцами к татуировке на бедре Дженима, но в последний момент одергивал себя. В конце концов Дженим не выдержал и прижал его ладонь к рисунку. 

 

— Я не против, — шепнул он на ухо Стефану. 

 

Стефан облегченно вздохнул и погладил тату большим пальцем. Груди его коснулся металл серьги в пробитом соске Дженима. 

 

— Татуировка, пирсинг, карты в рукаве... Совёныш, признайся, ты не был пай-мальчиком, — пробормотал Стефан. 

 

— Под стать человеку, который водит мотоцикл только в шлеме, а на досуге соблазняет сына шерифа. 

 

Стефан просунул между ними руку, и Дженим на пару мгновений забыл, как дышать, когда пробитый сосок жёстко потерли грубые пальцы. Дженим в отместку прихватил губами завиток уха Стефана и приласкал кромку языком, слушая, как сбивается дыхание возлюбленного, а пальцы принимаются теребить сосок. Дженим вздрогнул всем телом, по коже пронеслись сотни, если не тысячи мурашек, он накрыл губы Стефана, втягивая его в поцелуй. 

 

— Ты меня с ума сведёшь, — едва слышно сказал Стефан, прижимаясь губами к бледной коже ключиц.

 

Дженим зарылся пальцами в его волосы на макушке и часто заморгал, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу и запустить мозг, чтобы тот хотя бы для видимости заработал.

 

— Если это возможно, — выдохнул он и облизнул губы.

 

Стефан замер и навис над Дженимом, заглядывая ему в лицо.

 

— Я — сумасшедший? — удивленно приподнял брови Стефан.

 

— Мне припомнить, сколько приключений у нас за плечами благодаря тебе? — вздохнул Дженим.

 

— А то ли ещё будет, — протянул Стефан.

 

— Вегас — только начало? — улыбнулся Дженим.

 

— Только крохотная капля в море.

 

Дженим облизнулся и невольно задержал дыхание, когда по губам прошёлся язык Стефана. Разговор прервался чувственным поцелуем, а после и вовсе был отброшен за ненадобностью. На болтовню у них теперь было полно времени. 

 

В отличие от Стайлза, который с большей радостью сжевал бы собственный рюкзак, нежели заговорил с кем-нибудь о том, почему у него такое поганое настроение уже месяц. Со стороны казалось, что всё более чем хорошо, но несмотря на то, что за окном внезапно наступила зима, а Рождество подкралось и уселось в непосредственной близости от порога, предпраздничного настроения всё никак не наблюдалось. Ситуацию бы наверняка исправил Скотт, если бы сам не страдал из-за разрыва с Эллисон как раз накануне праздника. С другой же стороны вот-вот должны были начаться каникулы, а это значило, что времени появится просто до черта. 

 

И вот, когда настал последний день учёбы, Дженим сбежал на свидание, а закадычные друзья отправились в магазин за баскетбольным мячом, который они так и не купили осенью. В конце концов, они потратили не так уж и много времени на выбор мяча, но успели едва не разнести пару витрин со спортивным инвентарём, нечаянно устроить нещадный обвал мячей, а потом пробежаться по магазину, собирая эти самые мячи, потом ещё раз уже от охранника, посчитавшего их слишком шумными. 

 

Успевшее подняться настроение парней испортилась слишком быстро — на первом повороте, из-за которого вывернул какой-то совершенно левый парень, что съязвил о кличке мяча, так «удачно» оброненной Скоттом. Бедолага даже не подозревал, с кем он связался, завязывая спор со Стайлзом. Словесная перепалка наверняка бы и осталась словесной, если бы спорщики не оказались любителями драки. Кончилось дело тем, что проезжающий мимо полицейский патруль не смог остаться в стороне и забрал всех участников драки в полицейский участок. 

 

Не стоит и упоминать, как обрадовался сыну Джон. Больше него был рад разве что Дерек, который узнал в третьем участнике потасовки Айзека, который пакостно щурил глаза, поглядывая на давнего врага. Стайлз же не в пример ему смотрел только на отца и объяснял, что всё это огромное недоразумение, а драку вообще начал он, хоть это было и не так. Потом подключился Скотт, внося ещё большую неразбериху в объяснение. 

 

— Тихо! — пророкотал Дерек и заметил, как вздрогнул Стайлз, стоящий к нему спиной. Вздрогнул, но не обернулся. 

 

— Значит так, — начал Джон, переводя взгляд с одного парня на другого, — вы что-нибудь испортили при разборках? 

 

— Психику патрульного, — отозвался Стайлз. — Держу пари, такого он раньше не видел. 

 

— Ещё что-нибудь? — спросил Джон, грозно нахмурив брови. Дождавшись отрицательного ответа, он вздохнул свободнее. — Претензии у кого-нибудь к кому-нибудь будут? 

 

Джон поочередно посмотрел на всех присутствующих и, услышав, что всё кончилось миром, расслабился. После недолгих раздумий было решено, что Дерек, как самая главная нянька, отвезёт Стайлза со Скоттом домой, а Айзек выразил желание пройтись пешком. Скотт поспешно присоединился к нему, отбиваясь от предложения Дерека всё же подвезти. Стайлз было тоже попытался увязаться с парнями, но тут уже сама судьба вмешалась в ход событий — телефон выскользнул из его рук и упал на пол, прощаясь с батареей. Больше он не включился. 

 

— Хейл, заводи машину, — приказал Джон. 

 

— Пап, телефон есть у Скотта, так что при апокалипсисе позвоню с его, — быстро проговорил Стайлз. — Скотт, где там твой телефон? 

 

Однако и тут оказался тупик — Скотт забыл телефон дома. 

 

— Ты едешь с Хейлом, — припечатал Джон. 

 

— Господи, пап, если даже Скотт прожил без телефона целый день и не умер, то я и подавно!

 

— Ты успел показать, как ты можешь прожить без происшествий один день, — сказал Джон. — Хейл отвезёт тебя, и это не обсуждается. 

 

Дальше и вправду спорить было бесполезно, поэтому Стайлз попрощался с отцом, другом и новоиспеченным знакомым, показушно пожав ему руку, и вышел из кабинета, не дожидаясь Хейла. Дерек спешно устремился за ним и догнал уже у выхода, едва не схватив за руку. 

 

— Далеко собрался? — грозно спросил Дерек. 

 

Стайлз вздрогнул и резко обернулся, едва не столкнулся с полицейским. 

 

— Ты реально собрался отконвоировать меня домой? — ухмыльнулся Стайлз, отступая. 

 

— Сам дойдёшь до машины или мне тебя за ручку отвести? 

 

Дерек устремился за ним, Стайлз же фыркнул и пошёл к машине. Ещё не хватало, чтоб его тащили под руку на виду у всех. Они забрались в машину, Дерек завёл мотор и искоса глянул на потирающего руки Стайлза, включил печку. Стайлз вздохнул и, закусив губы, натянул рукава толстовки, пряча ладони. 

 

Несколько минут дороги прошло в напряженной тишине, пока Стайлз не протянул руку включить радио. Дерек тут же его выключил. Стайлз недовольно посмотрел на него и снова включил радио. Дерек выключил. Стайлз постучал пальцами по бедру и протянул руку к стерео системе, тут же получив по ней ладонью. 

 

— Ладно, хмурый коп, — начал Стайлз, — раз ты не хочешь слушать радио, тогда расскажи мне о том, как это ты так быстро оклемался? 

 

— Только после того, как ты расскажешь правдивую версию драки, — отрезал Дерек. 

 

— Ты уже все слышал. Так что либо говори, либо включи музыку. — Стайлз протянул руку, чтобы включить радио, но опять получил по ладони. — Мудак. 

 

Дерек пристально на него посмотрел, во взгляде его отчётливо читалась злоба. Они бы ещё долго играли в гляделки, если бы не тот факт, что Дерек вёл машину. 

 

— На дорогу, блять, смотри! — не выдержал Стайлз. 

 

— Страшно стало? — спросил Дерек, глядя уже на дорогу. 

 

— Не дождёшься, — хмуро отозвался Стайлз и с трудом подавил желание пнуть экстремала. 

 

— Расслабься, — глянул на него Дерек. — Довезу тебя в целости и сохранности. 

 

— Потому что иначе отец тебе яйца оторвет, — отозвался Стайлз. 

 

— Я могу их лишиться и по другому поводу, если ты забыл. 

 

— Сам виноват, — фыркнул Стайлз и отвернулся к окну. 

 

— Можно подумать, это я тебя соблазнял, — бросил Дерек. 

 

— Но начал это не я. 

 

— Конечно, ты просто решил поэкспериментировать, а я так, под руку подвернулся, чего уж там, — напряженно сказал Дерек. 

 

— А ты вот упирался руками и ногами, да? — нервно ухмыльнулся Стайлз. 

 

— Нет, я строил из себя святую невинность, пока не припрёт, а после вёл себя как... 

 

— Кто? — оборвал его Стайлз. 

 

Дерек прямо на него посмотрел и сказал:

 

— Работник древнейшей профессии. 

 

— Скотина, — припечатал Стайлз. 

 

Вскоре машина остановилась у дома Стилински, и Стайлз, схватив рюкзак, поспешил выйти. Неуклюже вывалившись на подъездную дорожку, он заглянул в машину и сказал:

 

— Удачного дня, мудак с хроническим недоебом. 

 

Хлопнув дверью, он направился в дом. 

 

Дерек с силой сжал руль и, наблюдая за Стайлзом, быстро проходящим по подъездной дорожке, выругался сквозь зубы, выбрался из машины, хлопнув дверью, и устремился за парнем. Он догнал Стайлза уже в дверях, когда тот подрагивающими руками поворачивал ключ в замке.

 

— Хочешь ты того или нет, поговорить нам об этом придется, — сказал Дерек, подходя ближе.

 

— Не о чем тут говорить, — огрызнулся Стайлз и, распахнув дверь, шагнул в дом. — Было приятно увидеться, всего хорошего. 

 

Стайлз попытался закрыть дверь перед носом полицейского, но тот толкнул дверь и вошёл в прихожую следом, закрывая за собой дверь.

 

— Мы не закончили, — медленно проговорил Дерек, наступая на Стайлза.

 

— По-моему, уже давно закончили, только ты всё пропустил, неизвестно где порхая, — бросил Стайлз, отступая, и вдруг опомнился, остановился, толкнул Дерека в плечо, заставляя отступить. — И хорош уже пытаться задавить меня своим авторитетом, он не настолько внушительный. Мы закончили. Точка.

 

Дерек посмотрел ему в глаза, чувствуя, как злоба внутри не просто закипает, она бурлит во всю, негодуя на пару с невысказанностью. Стайлз отвернулся, и Дерек протянул руку к его подбородку, чтобы развернуть его лицо к себе, но получил слабый удар по руке. Тогда он попытался опять. Затем ещё раз. Вскоре Стайлз вспыхнул, ударил особенно сильно и оттолкнул к двери.

 

— Убирайся, — прошипел сквозь зубы Стайлз, злобно сверкая глазами.

 

— Пока не объяснишь, какого хрена происходит, я отсюда ни ногой, — сказал Дерек и шагнул вперёд.

 

— И с каких это пор тебя волнует то, что тебя вообще не касается? — криво ухмыльнулся Стайлз, но взгляд его был полон злобы, ярости, жажды крови. Дерек знал этот взгляд.

 

— Потому что ты наврал мне, — сказал он и шагнул ещё ближе.

 

— Это о чем же? — спросил Стайлз, руки его мелко дрожали. Кулаки чесались выбить из Хейла всё это напускное равнодушие и показушную заботу.

 

— Ты сам знаешь, — сказал Дерек, наступая на Стайлза.

 

— Хей! — Стайлз толкнул его в плечо, и Дерек схватил его за руку, не давая ударить ещё раз. Стайлз попытался выдернуть предплечье из цепких пальцев. — Да как я могу знать, что творится у тебя в голове, и от чего там твои таракашки с ума сходят? Руку отпусти.

 

— Иначе что? — спросил Дерек, сильнее сжимая руку. — Дженима позовёшь? Так давай я, чтоб тебе не напрягаться.

 

— Его нет дома, — процедил сквозь зубы Стайлз и попытался ударить Дерека свободной рукой, но и ту перехватили на запястье. — Черт бы тебя побрал, Хейл, ты уже успел забыть, чей я сын? 

 

— Вспомнил, наконец? — Дерек уклонился от удара коленом. — А почему ты не вспомнил об этом, когда таскал траву в рюкзаке и выл, что отец тебя убьет, если её найдет? Или когда заявился ко мне вечером с определенными намерениями? Что же ты вдруг вспомнил об этом после всего, что случилось?

 

Голос Дерека был тихим, спокойным, даже нейтральным, но привычный ледяной взгляд зелёных глаз вдруг сделался насмешливым. Стайлз от этого только ещё больше закипал, чувствуя, как вот-вот взорвётся и скажет… Что? Он сам не знал, что именно.

 

— Я думал, мы решили этот вопрос, — сказал Стайлз, едва ли вглядываясь в глаза Дерека и пытаясь зацепить его ногой. — Мы теперь свободные люди, так что можешь радоваться, пировать. Забудь всё и бога ради отпусти меня, пока я не пнул тебя!

 

— Не ври мне. — Дерек схватил его за плечи и встряхнул, заставляя замолчать. — Стайлз, хватит. Черт возьми, прекрати тут крутить носом и предъявлять мне претензии, мы оба накосячили, и я признаю, что был неправ.

 

— Да пошел ты на хрен, Хейл! — взорвался Стайлз, скидывая его руки с плеч, и ударил его в челюсть. — Мы виноваты. Мы? Конечно, всё же, блять, так просто! Это же «просто секс», так какие могут быть обиды, да? Это я, идиот последний, нарушил правила игры! Черт тебя еби, Хейл!

 

Всю свою речь Стайлз методично наносил удары Дереку, куда только придётся, а в конце с силой пихнул его и, схватив за грудки, прижал к стене. Дыхание его было сбитым, руки, как и сам он, дрожали, но крепко сжимали в кулаках форменную куртку полицейского.

 

Несколько секунд в прихожей только и было слышно тяжелое дыхание Стайлза, а потом Дерек, глядящий ему в глаза, тихо заговорил:

 

— Ты прав, это был всего лишь секс. Сначала. А потом ты просто… — Дерек вздохнул. — Как можно не влюбиться в человека, который так просто заставляет чувствовать тебя живым? Чувствовать себя чем-то значимым и особенным? Стайлз, — протянул Дерек, прикрыв глаза, — ты даже не представляешь, сколько у меня мыслей в голове проносится от одного твоего имени. Сколько воспоминаний, планов… — Дерек покачал головой и открыл глаза. — Так что, пожалуйста, не ври мне. Если всё это действительно кончено, скажи это. Прямо здесь и сейчас, глядя мне в глаза, скажи, что не любишь меня, жалеешь обо всем, что случилось или что не хочешь продолжения, и я уйду.

 

В комнате повисла тишина. Стайлз взволнованно облизнул губы и, отпустив куртку Дерека, отступил, повернулся спиной к Дереку. Тот схватил Стайлза за руку и дернул на себя, в следующую секунду получая несильный удар в скулу. Они оказались лицом к лицу, и Дерек крепко поцеловал Стайлза, в следующий миг получая удар в грудь. Он отшатнулся от Стайлза, но не отпустил, потянул на себя и впился в губы. Стайлз поначалу пытался вырваться, но вскоре стал хвататься за него, жадно отвечая на поцелуй и рвано дыша, кусая губы Дерека, и тот прижал его к стене, дерганно забираясь руками под толстовку. 

 

— Сволочь, — выругался Стайлз, дергая собачку на молнии куртки Дерека. — Господи, какая же ты сволочь. 

 

— Ненавидишь меня? — спросил Дерек. 

 

— Да. Нет. Да, черт подери, да! 

 

— Значит, не любишь, не хочешь?.. 

 

Стайлз дёрнул бедрами. 

 

— Ты издеваешься надо мной, что ли, или серьёзно не замечаешь очевидного? — проворчал он. 

 

— Я думал, это зажигалка, — улыбнулся Дерек. 

 

— Так я не курю, — отозвался Стайлз. — И подобных вещей в штанах не ношу. 

 

— Ты сам как зажигалка, — пробормотал Дерек. 

 

— Металлический и холодный? — глянул на него Стайлз. 

 

— Пламенный, горящий... Стайлз... — Дерек уткнулся носом в бледную шею. — Горячий как сам ад. 

 

— Ты чёртов демон, — выдохнул Стайлз. 

 

— А какой у тебя голос... — прошептал Дерек. — Стайлз, я скучаю по нему. Я скучаю по тебе. А знаешь, кто ещё? 

 

«Не говори, нет, нет, нет», — пронеслось в голове у Стайлза.

 

— Соседи, — доверительно шепнул в самое ухо Дерек. — Они же совсем заскучали без твоих криков. 

 

— Блять, ты опять меня соблазняешь? — едва слышно спросил Стайлз. 

 

— Это ещё кто кого... 

 

— Я ничего не делаю, — сказал Стайлз. — Я просто стою здесь и слушаю такого разговорчивого тебя с зажигалкой в кармане. Неплохих размеров, кстати... 

 

— Значит, вот как ты ничего не делаешь? — тихо спросил Дерек. — Отвешиваешь мне комплименты и устраиваешь грубую прелюдию? 

 

— Это не было прелюдией, — напомнил Стайлз. — Я по-прежнему ненавижу тебя, но... Ты, я смотрю, думаешь иначе. 

 

— Хочешь знать о чем я думаю? — Дерек вклинил колено между ног Стайлза, оказываясь ещё ближе. — На тебе слишком много одежды, а времени у меня категорически мало.

 

— А свою одежду ты, значит, в расчёт не берёшь? — спросил Стайлз и тут же прикусил язык, но было уже поздно.

 

— Ненавидишь, говоришь? — усмехнулся Дерек.

 

Стайлз в ответ бедрами сжал его ногу и, подавшись вверх, скользнул по его телу своим, глядя в потемневшие от похоти глаза.

 

— Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно, — сказал Стайлз.

 

Дерек вжался в него и жадно поцеловал, и Стайлз был готов признать, что безумно скучал по этому. По этим уверенным движениям наглого языка, по сильным рукам, сдирающим с него одежду, по этой уверенности с оттенком грубости, по этому эгоизму в движениях, который так причудливо переплетался с желанием угодить. Он скучал по Дереку так сильно, что в жизни бы себе не признался, если бы снова не оказался в его руках.

 

И, пожалуй, Дерек здесь тоже не врал. Тоска и безудержная, необъяснимая злоба на весь свет, в том числе и на Стайлза, просто таяли от прикосновений к этим податливым вкусным губам, к этой светлой коже с бесчисленным количеством родинок. От того, как светлые руки сжимали его плечи, обтянутые рубашкой, впивались пальцами, крепко обнимали, прижимаясь близко-близко, а темные волосы щекотали кожу, когда Стайлз уткнулся лбом в шею, обжигая горячим дыханием, Дереку даже на секунду показалось, что у него вот-вот остановится сердце от тихого, едва различимого выдоха куда-то в ключицу, в котором угадывалось «Хорошо».

 

Стайлзу же казалось, что он умрёт от избытка эмоций или сейчас, или в следующую секунду. Руки его дрожали, он сам дышал с необъяснимым трудом. Во всех своих нынешних бедах он мог винить лишь руки Дерека, пальцы Дерека, губы Дерека… Проще говоря — Дерека. Всего в целом и по отдельности. Особенно, когда тот обхватывал его стояк ладонью и уверенно, несколько грубо ласкал его так, что ноги подкашивались.

 

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — выдавил из себя Стайлз, цепляясь пальцами за широкие плечи.

 

— Знаю, — шепнул Дерек ему на ухо.

 

— Будь ты проклят, — продолжил Стайлз.

 

— Всенепременно.

 

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стайлз с какой-то обреченностью в голосе.

 

— И я тебя люблю, — быстро, словно боясь передумать, сказал Дерек

 

Стайлз дернулся и, зажмурившись, поцеловал Дерека, пытаясь передать ему всю ту бурю эмоций, что творилась у него внутри. Он сжал в руках воротник форменной рубашки и принялся спешно её расстегивать, высвобождая Дерека из одежды. Стайлз прижался ртом к загорелой шее, принимаясь за ремень. 

 

— Чёрт, Стайлз, — простонал Дерек, — даже не пригласишь в дом?

 

— У тебя же мало времени, — шепнул Стайлз. — Так не будем его терять. 

 

Дерек чуть сильнее сжал ладонь, двигая рукой, другой же упираясь в стену, и выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда Стайлз забрался к нему в штаны. Стайлз обнял Дерека за шею, прижался своим лбом к его, чувствуя холод стены голой спиной. Движения стали торопливыми, дерганными, нетерпеливыми, такими привычными и «своими». От них крышу срывало окончательно, отбрасывая в сторону все обиды и недосказанности. Поцелуи становились всё реже и мимолетней, касания уверенней, ласки настойчивее, грубее, срывая с губ нетерпеливое «Сейчас, сейчас». Стайлза первого накрыл оргазм, и он вздрогнул всем телом и простонал Дереку в плечо. Как оказалось, ему хватило и этого, чтобы шагнуть за грань. 

 

У обоих подкосились ноги, и они осели на пол в прихожей к остальной одежде, которую успели стянуть нетерпеливые пальцы, попытались отдышаться. 

 

— Не самый лучший наш поступок, — пробормотал Дерек. 

 

— Думаешь, это ещё хуже, чем дрочить, пока Стефан ходит по квартире и может в любой момент всё услышать? — хмыкнул Стайлз. 

 

— Нет, но дрочить практически на пороге, да ещё и с незапертой дверью — это что-то новенькое. 

 

— Совсем забыл про это, — признался Стайлз. — В смысле, где ключи? 

 

— К чёрту их, — пробормотал Дерек. — Ты же понимаешь, что меня сейчас волнует совсем другое? 

 

— А что же тогда? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

— Мы, — честно ответил Дерек. — Может, хватит с нас пиздостраданий от неразделённой любви? 

 

— А ты страдаешь? — удивился Стайлз. 

 

— Я живу под одной крышей с человеком, который порхает на крыльях любви и появляется дома так редко, что почти никогда, — сказал Дерек. — Думаю, не стоит напоминать, что имя твоего брата у меня в ушах уже звенит, как надоевший будильник, а твоё и подавно. Так что да, после нашего расставания я страдаю. 

 

— Знаешь, тебе ещё повезло, — задумчиво пробормотал Стайлз. — Потому что ты не слышал их признаний в любви и не попадал на самые... личные моменты. Серьёзно. Вы с ним похожи до одури, а видеть его без футболки стало сродни пытке. 

 

— Так соблазнил бы его, — приподнял брови Дерек и в следующую секунду получил лёгкий удар по ноге. 

 

— Он — не ты, — сказал Стайлз и залился краской. 

 

— Что? 

 

— Блин, даже если вы на одно лицо, он другой, — протараторил Стайлз. — Ты же чёртов псих с вечным недотрахом. 

 

— И тебе это нравится, — хмыкнул Дерек. 

 

— Без этого жить скучно, — признался Стайлз. 

 

— И даже после всего, что случилось, ты не хочешь со мной встречаться? — спросил Дерек, проводя пальцами по испачканному животу Стайлза. 

 

— Я почти уверен, что... — Стайлз запнулся, глядя, как Дерек облизывает пальцы. — Ты чертов демон. А еще у тебя, кажется, времени почти нет. А ты тут... Чёрт, перестань. 

 

— Ты согласен со мной встречаться или нет? — спросил Дерек, проводя подушечкой указательный пальца по своим губам. 

 

— Как пара? — уточнил Стайлз, заворожено наблюдая за его движениями. 

 

— Да, — кивнул Дерек. 

 

— И мы вернёмся к тому, что было? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

— Нет, теперь я буду доводить тебя до ручки всеми возможными способами. В том числе признаниями в любви. 

 

— Хм, — протянул Стайлз, задумчиво почесал щеку. — А завтрак будет? 

 

— Я тебя хоть раз голодным оставил? — скептически спросил Дерек. 

 

Стайлз постучал пальцами по загорелому плечу, скользнул подушечками по шее, положил на неё ладонь. 

 

— Такие царские условия, — пробормотал он. — Прямо не могу не согласиться! 

 

— Стайлз, — тихо позвал Дерек. 

 

— Чего? 

 

— Я тебя люблю. 

 

Стайлз притянул Дерека поближе и порывисто поцеловал в губы, сжал пальцами его волосы. 

 

— И я тебя, — выдохнул Стайлз.


	33. Chapter 33

Дженим с самого начала подозревал, что поход в кино пройдет не так безобидно, как можно было бы надеяться, но отказываться всё равно не стал. Канун Рождества всё-таки. Пора чудес и волшебства, которая на деле обычно оказывалась не тем, чем представлялась на первый взгляд. Взять, например, тот факт, что комедия, которую так нахваливали, была заменена на сказку, а то, что осталось в списке, смотреть не хотелось совершенно. В итоге поход в кино обернулся утренним просмотром «Стражей галактики» в квартире Хейлов. По крайней мере, первая половина фильма, на второй же что-то явно пошло не так, как задумывалось.

 

Спор на тему «Как можно перепутать соль с сахаром и пересахарить» перешёл в энергичное перебрасывание попкорном, а после и в попытки накормить друг друга этим чересчур сладким лакомством. В итоге гостиная была забросана кукурузой, сами парни были по самые уши в масле и сахаре от попкорна, а енот Ракета хохотал. 

 

— А с чего он смеется? — спросил Стефан.

 

— С твоих попыток меня уложить на лопатки, — отозвался Дженим.

 

Стефан косо на него глянул и шлепнул его ладонью по ноге. Дженим почесал шею и, чуть помедлив, схватил подушку, лежащую рядом, и зарядил ею Стефану по голове. 

 

Секундная заминка. 

 

Хитрая улыбка. 

 

Война началась.

 

Трудно перечислить то, что не летало в этой бойне, но подушки наверняка теперь надо было отстирывать от пятен масла. Как, собственно, и покрывало на диване, и на кресле. Это если умолчать о торшере, которому тоже досталось. А вот если вспоминать обо всех косяках, то люстра пыталась покончить жизнь самоубийством за всё время раз нцать, если не больше, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону из-за метких попаданий в неё подушки или покрывала, или руки. Особенно не повезло, когда Стефан перекидывал через себя юркого Дженима, а тот ударился ногой о люстру. Упав частично на диван, а частично на пол, парни с ужасом уставились на раскачивающийся предмет интерьера, который по форме напоминал воплощение самого страшного кошмара ботаника.

 

— Умереть от цветка, — пробормотал запыхавшийся Дженим. — Вот смеху-то будет.

 

— Ты даже не представляешь, какие ужасы я себе сейчас представил, — отозвался Стефан. — И это не цветок. Какая-то клякса, набор… лепестков и какой-то хрени. Где ты вообще видел цветок, у которого вместо пестиков и тычинок лампочка? 

 

— Он прямо над нами, — шепнул Дженим. — Кто вообще его выбрал? Это же опасный предмет, глянь какие острые края у лепестков.

 

— Это был подарок от Коры, — хмыкнул Стефан. — Другой вариант был вообще зеркальным, так что это ещё цветочки.

 

Парни переглянулись и расхохотались.

 

— Один цветочек, — посмеиваясь, сказал Дженим.

 

— На наши могилки, — отозвался Стефан. — Если она упадёт, Кора нас действительно придушит, а если узнает, каким образом мы разгрохали её подарок — живьём закопает. 

 

— А мы просто скажем… — Дженим покрутил в воздухе ладонью и вздохнул. — Она вообще как отнесётся, если узнает, что ты и со мной?

 

— Тут всё нормально, — успокоил его Стефан. — Дерека она приняла спокойно, так что мне бояться нечего. Теперь так точно.

 

— Думаешь, она бросит попытки женить тебя? 

 

Стефан проследил взглядом за едва заметно качающейся люстрой и посмотрел на Дженима. Тот лежал лицом к потолку, закрыв глаза, без очков, которые потерялись ещё в начале войнушки, раскрасневшийся, но спокойный.

 

— Одно я знаю точно, — сказал Стефан. — Она не будет против, когда узнает тебя. 

 

Дженим повернулся к нему лицом и открыл глаза.

 

— Откуда такая уверенность? — спросил Дженим. 

 

— Потому что я тебя знаю, ты не можешь не понравиться. Тем более Коре. Боюсь, как бы не увела она тебя у меня…

 

Дженим с кряхтением принял вертикальное положение и глянул на Стефана. 

 

— Очень смешно. 

 

— А что? — хмыкнул Стефан. — У нас в семье всякое бывало. 

 

— И сестра могла увести чужого парня? — скептически приподнял брови Дженим.

 

— Могла, — кивнул Стефан, — но возможности не было. А вот Дерек уводил у меня девушек. Это у него развлечение такое было.

 

— Как ты его не убил за это? — удивился Дженим.

 

— А кто сказал, что я не пытался? — спросил Стефан. — Он слишком живучий. Не удивлюсь, если он однажды помрет, а потом оживет из чистого упрямства или потому что забыл что-то сделать.

 

— Прямо как Стайлз. Я даже знаю, для чего он проснётся. Стереть историю в браузере. 

 

— Ради такого кто угодно восстанет из мёртвых! — засмеялся Стефан.

 

— Кроме меня, — отозвался Дженим.

 

— Почему?

 

— Режим инкогнито ещё никто не отменял, — улыбнулся Дженим. — Иначе у меня бы рука устала чистить историю.

 

— Так она у тебя только от этого может устать? 

 

Дженим было открыл рот, но тут же закрыл. Стефан расхохотался. Дженим немного подождал, когда смех поутихнет, и, склонившись, впился поцелуем в блестящие от масла губы. 

 

Поцелуй вышел сладким, не то от сахара в попкорне, не то от нежности. От него у Стефана на какое-то время отключился мозг, и он попытался сосредоточиться на том, что происходит здесь и сейчас, как бы сложно это не было. Дженим ему, в сущности, ничем не помогал — оттягивал горловину футболки, скользнул своими тонкими пальцами по загорелому, чувствительному к прикосновениям плечу с заметным шрамом, пробежался по груди, животу, нырнул под футболку и тут же отстранился.

 

Стефан недовольно вздохнул и посмотрел прямо на Дженима. 

 

— Надо почаще тебя злить, — хрипло сказал Стефан, заглядывая в темные, почти черные глаза.

 

— Не боишься мутировавшего хомячка? — шепнул Дженим, скользя пальцами над поясом джинсов по оголенной коже подтянутого живота.

 

— Должен бы, но волков бояться… 

 

— В лесу шашлыков не поесть, — закончил Дженим. 

 

— Вообще-то я о другом подумал, но и этот вариант сойдет, — хмыкнул Стефан.

 

— Знаю я, о чем ты подумал.

 

— И? 

 

— Я тебя зацелую, — шепнул с улыбкой Дженим.

 

— Нет, я тебя, — возразил Стефан.

 

Дженим в ответ лишь прижался своими губами к его и довольно прикрыл глаза.

 

В это время Кора, которую жизнь радовала всякими странными ситуациями, нанесла визит Дереку, которого жизнь явно к такому не готовила. Сестра налетела на него с объятиями и широкой улыбкой от уха до уха, какую в полицейском участке видели уже так давно, что уже и позабыли о её существовании в этих стенах.

 

— Ты же понимаешь, что просто так от меня не избавишься? — шепнула Кора, обнимая Дерека. 

 

— Куда уж мне, — проворчал Дерек и невольно охнул, получив неслабый тычок маленьким кулачком под ребра.

 

— Тогда давай ключи, — сказала Кора и протянула ладонь. — А то вы двое, скорее всего, питаетесь неизвестно чем, а так я и к вечеру успею вкусностей наготовить, и вообще по мелочи. И да, отказы не принимаются.

 

Дерек, уже смирившийся с нашествием сестры и приготовившийся к масштабному празднованию, отдал ключи и, попрощавшись с Корой, вернулся к работе.

 

Сама же девушка вернулась в машину к жениху и сама села за руль под предлогом, что в родном городке она разберётся быстрее него. 

 

Эйдан, так звали мужчину, был на редкость послушным, что казалось странным при всей его брутальности. Наверное, поэтому он и сошелся с Корой. А может, потому что в достижении поставленной цели они оба были упрямы и безжалостны. Хотя, в сущности, не так уж и важна причина, почему они вместе, а важно то, что они приехали к братьям Коры, ведь совсем скоро у них намечалась свадьба, что означало весьма близкое знакомство. Поэтому они собрали кое-какие вещи и ринулись в Бикон Хиллс, чтобы встретить Рождество в семейном кругу. 

 

Большую часть поездки за рулём был Эйдан, который не переносил сумасшедшей езды Коры. В городе же она, наконец, добралась до руля и решила оторваться по полной, поэтому совсем не удивительно, что доехали они до пункта назначения быстро. Эйдан, державшийся первые пару минут молодцом, вжимался в кресло и едва ли не молился Богу, прося, чтобы они пережили эту поездку. Кора на это только посмеялась и поспешила вытащить из машины сумки. Эйдан же пришёл в себя и принялся помогать невесте. В конце концов он же и понес их вещи к квартире. 

 

— Стефан сейчас наверняка отсыпается, — сказала Кора, отпирая дверь ключом и пропуская Эйдана в квартиру. — Так что заходи смело, не стесняйся. 

 

Эйдан скинул ботинки и прошёл по коридору вглубь квартиры. Он остановился, услышав звон посуды, и повернулся в сторону звука. На пороге кухни, в двух шагах от него оказался парень среднего роста с взъерошенными темными волосами, румянцем на скулах и крайним удивлением, написанным на лице. Эйдан скользнул взглядом от макушки незнакомца до пят и обратно, задержавшись на пробитом соске с поблескивающей серьгой. Из одежды на парне были только боксеры красного цвета. 

 

— Стефан, я полагаю? — дружелюбно улыбнулся Эйдан. 

 

На пороге кухни в тот же миг появился другой мужчина и тоже в одних трусах. Загорелая кожа кое-где темнела, где-то наоборот светлела, еще больше контрастируя с темными волосами. Мужчина спешно закрыл собой светлокожего и недружелюбно глянул на Эйдана. 

 

— А ты кто? — спросил незнакомец. 

 

Эйдан на секунду растерялся, глядя на то, как тот прячет у себя за спиной парня. Весьма симпатичного парня. Ситуацию спасла Кора, появившаяся в самый подходящий момент. 

 

— С наступающим, братик! — воскликнула Кора, вываливаясь из коридора, и застыла, глядя на развернувшуюся картину. — Мы думали, ты спишь. 

 

— У меня вчера был выходной, — сказал Стефан и спустя мгновение улыбнулся. — Привет, мелочь! 

 

Он сделал шаг к сестре и, обняв, поднял в воздух, расцеловал в обе щеки. Заметив подозрительный взгляд Стефана, брошенный на Эйдана, который так и не выпустил из рук сумок, Кора улыбнулась. 

 

— Знакомься, мой жених — Эйдан, — сказала она. 

 

Стефан расслаблено улыбнулся в ответ и протянул руку новому знакомому. 

 

— Ты уж прости, что я так себя повёл, — сказал он. — И вообще простите, что я в одних трусах. Хотя вы могли бы и предупредить, а то ввалились тут, напугали.

 

— А это возможно? — удивилась Кора. — Ты же ничего не боишься!

 

— Так я не про себя, — улыбнулся Стефан и сверкнул глазами в сторону Дженима. — Вон как совушку перепугали!

 

Дженим, который до этого момента стоял в сторонке и украдкой разглядывал гостей, хлопнул Стефана по спине. Тот вмиг распрямил плечи и с осуждением глянул на парня.

 

— Твой визит был куда страшнее, — сказал Дженим, скрестив руки на груди.

 

— Это который? — заинтересовался Стефан.

 

— Каждый. 

 

Выражение лица Стефана резко переменилось из веселого в обиженное. Кора, глядя на него, рассмеялась и внимательней посмотрела на виновника смены его настроения. 

 

— Дженим, — кивнул он и чуть улыбнулся.

 

— Кора, — представилась Кора и тактично кашлянула, глянув на его одеяние. 

 

Дженим стушевался и, бросив взгляд на Стефана, извинился за свой внешний вид.

 

— Цыц! — шикнул на него Стефан. — А то она почувствует власть, и мы ещё сами окажемся виноваты.

 

— А с чего вы по квартире полуголые ходите? — возмутилась Кора. 

 

— Как хочу, так и хожу, — сказал Стефан. — И с кем хочу тоже. Моя квартира, если что.

 

— Ты не один тут живешь, — напомнила Кора.

 

— Но сейчас-то я один, — грозно глянул на неё Стефан. — И Дерек уже привык.

 

В квартире повисла тишина. Кора удивленно смотрела на брата, потом перевела взгляд на Дженима и замерла. И, когда Дженим уже успел тридцать раз мысленно пнуть Стефана, она рассмеялась.

 

— Так и знала, что Дерек своего добьётся! — сказала Кора и улыбнулась.

 

Стефан вздохнул и, глянув на Эйдана, недовольно притянул к себе Дженима, частично закрывая от взгляда мужчины.

 

— А у него и не получилось, — буркнул Стефан. — Методы вот этой нечисти оказались куда действеннее.

 

— Я к тебе не подкатывал, — возразил Дженим.

 

— Ты бы ещё чаще с обнимашками ко мне лез, — сказал Стефан.

 

— Сказал человек, который закидывал меня СМС-ками.

 

— Так я же только прикалывался, — улыбнулся Стефан.

 

— Да? — глянул на него Дженим. — Я тоже.

 

И он прошел мимо Эйдана в гостиную. Умиляющаяся с них Кора вздохнула и улыбнулась.

 

— Когда свадьба?

 

— Что? — очнулся Стефан. — Какая свадьба? 

 

— Ваша свадьба, — пропела Кора.

 

Стефан впал в ступор и, бросив, что обещает подумать, устремился за Дженимом. Проходя мимо Эйдана, он невольно чуть нахмурился и поспешил скрыть это, однако зайдя в гостиную, он почесал шею, внимательно посмотрел на Дженима. Тот же, почувствовав на себе взгляд, сделал вид, что ничего не заметил и надел футболку, стоя спиной к выходу. Стефан подошел ближе и обнял его со спины.

 

— Доприкалывались, — пробормотал он.

 

Дженим фыркнул и откинул голову на плечо Стефану.

 

— Игра окончена? — спросил Дженим.

 

— Я только вошёл во вкус, — проворчал Стефан, прижимаясь своей щекой к его.

 

— Забавно, — хмыкнул Дженим. — Я тоже.

 

— Это хорошо, — сказал Стефан и затих.

 

— Что напрягает? — спросил Дженим.

 

— Это так заметно? — заторможено отозвался Стефан.

 

— У тебя все на лице написано, — сказал Дженим. — Крупными буквами.

 

— Может, тогда и прочитаешь причину?

 

— Там всё не вместилось, — сказал Дженим. — Нужно было тогда шрифт поменьше выбирать.

 

— Смеёшься надо мной? — нахмурился Стефан.

 

— Нет, — вздохнул Дженим, — я просто хочу узнать, что тебя так задело. 

 

— Не твой подкол, — сказал Стефан. Он немного помолчал, собираясь с силами и мыслями, и уже тихо продолжил: — Меня напрягает жених Коры.

 

— Эйдан, — поправил его Дженим, за что получил косой взгляд. — Ревнуешь?

 

— Вот еще! Не к кому тут ревновать.

 

— Не бойся, — улыбнулся Дженим. — Кора всегда будет твоей сестрой, а с ним она, видимо, счастлива. 

 

— А кто говорит о ней? — удивился Стефан. 

 

В комнате повисла тишина. Из глубин квартиры донесся веселый голос Коры.

 

— Так, — неловко начал Дженим, — ты меня ревнуешь?

 

— Ты видел, как он на тебя смотрел? — угрюмо спросил Стефан. — Я понимаю, что ты выглядишь как вишенка на торте, но ты — моя вишенка, а он уже планы на тебя построил.

 

— Не говори ерунды, — вздохнул Дженим. — Он женится на Коре, зачем ему строить планы на кого-то, тем более на парня брата своей невесты?

 

— Ты просто даже представить себе не можешь, насколько ты соблазнительный, — буркнул Стефан. 

 

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал Дженим. 

 

— И я тебя, — расслабился Стефан.

 

— Но ты всё равно выглядишь эффектнее, так что не думаю, что он будет заглядываться на меня.

 

— Умеешь ты подбодрить, — пробурчал Стефан. — Ты же просто мечта фетишиста.

 

— Я даже не знаю, что на это ответить…

 

— Скажи, что будешь осторожен с этим... — Стефан скривился и противным голосом произнес: — Эйданом. Не нравится он мне.

 

— Клянусь, — сказал Дженим. — А ты пообещай, что больше не будет таких подколов с приплетанием Дерека.

 

— Это каких?

 

— Таких, как пять минут назад, когда ты так красочно озвучивал аргументы того, что перед визитом надо звонить, — напомнил Дженим.

 

— Ах, это, — протянул Стефан. — Ладно, обещаю.

 

— Я серьёзно, — сказал Дженим.

 

— Я тоже, — отозвался Стефан. — Скрепим же сделку поцелуем!

 

Однако когда их губы почти соприкоснулись, на пороге появился Эйдан с известием, что Кора на кухне никак не может найти сковороду. Стефан послал бы его лесом, если бы Дженим не ущипнул его за руку. 

 

— Меняем условия, — сказал Дженим, когда Эйдан скрылся с горизонта. — Ты можешь приплетать Дерека, но не будешь наезжать на этого парня. 

 

— А если у меня рука дернётся его по голове погладить чем-нибудь тяжелым? — миролюбиво улыбнулся Стефан.

 

— Я тебя отлюблю, — в тон ему ответил Дженим.

 

— Так вот как это теперь отзывается, — захихикал Стефан.

 

— Это я чтоб не материться. А знаешь, чем я тебя отлюблю?

 

— Мне гораздо интереснее, в какой позе, — тихо проговорил Стефан.

 

— Постой, — замер Дженим и глянул на него. — Ты сейчас про..? — Он показал рукой на диван. Стефан кивнул. — А я про учебник географии. 

 

— Да ты садист, — протянул Стефан, сдерживая смех.

 

— Раньше я думал им надавать тебе по башке, но раз ты настаиваешь…

 

Стефан не выдержал и расхохотался. Определённо, праздники пройдут весело.


	34. Chapter 34

Стайлзу всегда казалось, что рождественское утро должно быть беззаботным и неизменно сказочным. По крайней мере, так было до того как ему стукнуло восемнадцать и он влился в дружную семью Хейлов. В это рождественское утро ему казалось, что мир решил отыграться за все предыдущие праздники. 

 

Даже если забыть про похмелье, утро всё равно выдалось паршивым. Стайлз чувствовал, как голова его сделалась большим колоколом, в который непрерывно звонили, а во рту обосновалась целая Сахара. Единственное, что радовало — Дерек, лежащий рядом. Стайлз уткнулся лбом в широкую спину, обтянутую тканью, и, закинув ногу на его бедро, вздохнул. Он почти признал это утро добрым, но тут к его спине прижался кто-то тёплый и безгрудый, обняв одной рукой за талию и уткнувшись носом в затылок. 

 

Вместе с шоком пришло осознание, что Дерек, как и отец, остался на ночь в участке. 

 

В следующее мгновение стало ещё хуже — со спины на его бедро опустилась узкая ладонь, пальцы скользнули по шву на штанине и перебежали на ягодицу, касаясь самыми кончиками, замерли. Еще через пару мгновений со стороны «Дерека» по его ноге скользнула чужая ладонь и, столкнувшись с уже обосновавшейся там рукой, принялась её ощупывать. Стайлз тихо прифигел, когда наглая ладонь шлепнула ту, что была на талии раньше, и отодвинула, занимая её место. 

 

Совсем рядом раздались шаги, и Стайлз открыл глаза, поморгал, привыкая к свету, посмотрел наверх и невольно задержал дыхание, увидев усталого и несколько злого Дерека. 

 

Он стоял у дивана в гостиной, где расположилась вся компания, и с немалым удивлением смотрел на то, как Стайлза зажали с обеих сторон и беспардонно лапали все, кроме Стефана, который обнимал Дженима. Даже Кора, прижимающаяся к незнакомому Дереку мужчине, приложила руку к пятой точке Стайлза. Чего уж говорить о самом незнакомце, который весьма интимно обнимал Стайлза, разделяя эту участь с Дженимом, чья ладонь лежала рядом с рукой мужчины — на талии брата. Картину дополнял сам виновник шока закинувший ногу на бедро Стефана и глядящий на Дерека как на привидение. 

 

Это никак не хотело влезать в пресловутые рамки нормы и не укладывалось в голове. Дерек ещё раз оглядел картину и, удостоверившись, что присутствующие одеты, несколько обрадовался и направился к выходу из комнаты, краем глаза заметив, как Стайлз попытался выбраться из цепких лап компании. 

 

Видимо, удалось ему это нескоро, раз он появился на пороге ванной, когда Дерек смывал с волос шампунь. 

 

В двери щелкнул замок. Рядом зашуршала одежда, раздался тихий стук, и вскоре под душ встал Стайлз с зубной щеткой во рту. Они некоторое время молчали, занимаясь своими делами и стоя друг к другу спиной. Почистив зубы, Стайлз отправил щетку на полку к шампуням и потянулся за гелем для душа, задев Дерека локтем. Места в кабинке было не так уж и много, но раньше жаловаться не приходилось. Как и ловить Стайлза, который поскользнулся, стоило Дереку повернуться к нему лицом. 

 

Стайлз выматерился, зажмурившись и схватившись за Дерека. 

 

— Чем вы тут занимались? — спросил Дерек, поддерживая его. 

 

— Напивались в хлам и играли в крокодила, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Кстати, беру свои слова назад. Ты не такой уж и демон.

 

— Кора?

 

— Сатана она, а не Кора, — проворчал Стайлз, держась одной рукой за Дерека и пытаясь дотянуться до флакона с гелем. — Стоит только один раз согласиться на выпивку, как уже не остановишься! 

 

— Это умение передается из поколения в поколение, — шепнул Дерек.

 

Стайлз с подозрением глянул на него и, схватив флакон, осторожно отпустил крепкое плечо.

 

— Я запомню, — сказал он.

 

Немного помолчав, Стайлз принялся намыливаться, частенько хватаясь за Дерека, чтобы не упасть, и вкратце рассказывал, как отпраздновали. Дерек слушал его вполуха, размышляя о том, что видел всего несколько минут назад. Ему невольно вспомнилась сцена из комнаты с зеркалами, которую он видел, будучи в коме. 

 

Желание вернуться в гостиную и выкинуть жениха Коры из окна разрасталось зудом внутри, вытесняя здравый смысл. Одного взгляда на Стайлза хватало, чтобы пробудить кровожадность и желание обладать всецело. Прямо здесь. Прямо сейчас. И Стайлз вроде бы не против, лишь пробормотал о том, как у него болит голова, прислоняясь затылком к прохладной стенке кабинки, и схватился за Дерека, не доверяя подкашивающимся ногам. 

 

Вода била по коже, смывая пену от геля, следуя за ладонями и обгоняя их, скользя в волосах и опадая на пол, но на неё было откровенно плевать. 

 

Губы Стайлза на вкус были как мята, сам он — податлив, как мягкая глина, и Дерека откровенно повело, а желание сжечь всю планету стало отступать на второй план. Всё отступало, когда Стайлз прижался, обнимая за плечи, и доверительно шепнул, что убьёт Дерека, если их услышат. В ответ его поцеловали так, что все мысли унеслись к черту, и снисходительно улыбнулись.

 

А в это время Дженим не понимал, какого дрозда творится вокруг. Он лежал, прижавшись к Стефану, который лежал на спине, и всё было бы просто замечательно, если бы Эйдан не пытался его облапать. Дженим уже несколько раз скидывал чужую руку с бедра, но та неизменно возвращалась. Когда же вместе с ладонью Эйдана на его бедре оказалась рука Коры, он уже ничего не понимал в этой жизни. Скинув обе руки, он вздохнул и лишь спустя пару секунд заметил, как напрягся Стефан. 

 

— С добрым утром, — пробормотал Дженим.

 

— Я уже говорил, что он мне не нравится? — прошептал Стефан. 

 

— Можешь быть спокоен, — сказал Дженим. — Мне тоже.

 

— Он тебя лапал.

 

— Угу.

 

— Скинем его с дивана? — совсем тихо спросил Стефан.

 

— Позади него Кора, — отозвался Дженим.

 

— Тогда встаём и его скидываем с другого края.

 

Они переглянулись и осторожно встали, стараясь не издавать лишнего шума. Дженим поднял с сиденья очки и, нацепив их на нос, глянул на парочку на диване.

 

— К чёрту, — пробормотал он. — Идём за чаем.

 

— Но я всё ещё хочу спать, — запротестовал Стефан. — И я горю желанием отомстить.

 

— Думаю, ты перепутал желания, — пробормотал Дженим, глядя вниз.

 

— А вот если бы ты ко мне не прижимался, то сомнений бы не возникало, — сказал Стефан.

 

— Какие хлипкие оправдания пошли, — протянул Дженим.

 

— Совёныш, не зли меня еще больше.

 

— Между прочим, это ты меня к себе прижимал, — бросил Дженим и шагнул в сторону, чтобы не попасть в руки к Стефану.

 

— Это что, наезд? — подозрительно глянул на него Стефан.

 

Дженим же направился к выходу, ворча о том, что ни в чем не виноват, а всякие изверги обвиняют неизвестно в чем. Стефан устремился за ним, поправляя измятую рубашку. Нагнав Дженима, он с грозным «Ну, держись» принялся щекотать парня. Захлопнув дверь в гостиную, оба пытались перещекотать друг дружку и не захохотать во весь голос. Споткнувшись обо что-то, Стефан полетел на пол, утягивая за собой Дженима, который воспользовался ситуацией и принялся щекотать оппонента с ещё большим азартом. 

 

— А кто это у нас тут такой голосистый? — пропел Дженим. — Кто это тут такой красный как рак? Кто у нас такой пафосный и зло-о-ой?

 

— Дженим! — провыл Стефан, пытаясь отбиться от ловких рук, и расхохотался в голос.

 

— Не верно! 

 

Именно такими их и застали Дерек со Стайлзом, вышедшие из ванной. Увиденного, как говорится, не забыть, как бы этого не пожелал Дерек, который явно не ожидал увидеть, как его брата щекочет парень, который с виду не отличался особой силой. 

 

— Будешь ещё меня ревновать? — грозно спросил Дженим. 

 

— Буду, — провыл Стефан, безуспешно пытаясь отбиться от него. 

 

— Там даже ревновать не к кому! — возмутился Дженим и принялся щекотать ещё усерднее. 

 

— Хватит! — простонал Стефан. 

 

— Это тебе хватит! — Дженим стукнул его в плечо и остановился. — Не уведёт он меня у тебя! Так что хватит строить планы по его убийству, иначе Кора разозлится и будет мстить тебе всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

 

— А я скажу, что он тебя лапал, — прохрипел Стефан. 

 

— Всего пару раз, да ещё и в отрубе! Ты себя контролируешь, когда крепко спишь? 

 

— Нет, — признался Стефан, — но я ни разу никого не лапал во сне! Стой. Сколько раз? 

 

Дженим скрестил руки на груди и вздохнул. 

 

— Эйдан? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

Дженим вскинулся и, узнав брата, кивнул. 

 

— С Рождеством, — сказал он. 

 

— С Рождеством, — кивнул Дерек и посмотрел на Стефана. — Наших парней облапал жених нашей сестры. Кажется, у них больше общего, чем кажется. 

 

— Он сохнет по аппетитным светлокожим шатенам, — пробормотал Стефан и охнул, получив тычок под ребра. 

 

— Я тебя отлюблю сейчас, — предупредил Дженим. 

 

— За что? — спросил Стефан. — За правду? 

 

Дженим глубоко вдохнул и уже собирался что-то сказать, но тут тишину нарушило урчание в животе. Дженим одернул футболку и поправил очки. 

 

— После вчерашнего что-нибудь осталось? — спросил Стайлз. — А то я тоже жрать хочу. Кстати, ванная свободна. 

 

Дженим переглянулся со Стефаном и, вскочив на ноги, устремился в ванную. Стефан было направился следом, но дверь в комнату захлопнулась прямо перед его носом, щелкнул замок. 

 

— Это, между прочим, не честно! — возмутился Стефан. 

 

— Поставь чайник, — сказал Дженим. — И дай мне десять минут. 

 

Стефан еще некоторое время пытался попасть в комнату, в то время как Стайлз отправился на кухню, а Дерек в спальню — переодеться. Когда же он пришел на кухню, там уже был Дженим, быстро взявший готовку в свои руки и подключивший к работе Стайлза, явно недовольного таким раскладом. Поразмыслив, Дерек решил заменить парня и отправил его отдыхать дальше. Дженим на это вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Вскоре по квартире пополз аромат еды и кофе, поднявший Эйдана с Корой и приманивший Стефана. 

 

— Он ещё делает вид, будто ничего не было, — возмутился Стефан, когда пара скрылась в ванной.

 

— Тогда он точно спал, — сказал Дженим. — И если ты заговоришь об этом еще раз — я тебя стукну сковородой.

 

— Ты меня слишком любишь, — парировал Стефан и тут же получил подзатыльник. — Ай! Больно же!

 

— Это рукой, — нахмурился Дженим. — Теперь представь, что тебе прилетит сковородкой.

 

— Ладно-ладно, понял. Ни слова о случившемся. 

 

— А что насчёт вас? — Дженим глянул на Дерека. 

 

— Эй! Почему ты спрашиваешь только его? — возмутился Стайлз. — Меня это касается даже больше!

 

— Наверное, потому что он — капитан корабля, а не ты, — сказал Дженим. 

 

— Нет уж, это в первую очередь моё дело!

 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Дженим и посмотрел на Стайлза. — Что вы собираетесь делать? 

 

На кухне повисла тишина, все взгляды устремились на Стайлза, который явно занервничал и, тяжело вздохнув, посмотрел на Дерека.

 

— Что молчишь, тебя спрашивают.

 

— Предлагаю промолчать, — невозмутимо сказал Дерек. — А если история повторится — выкинуть его из окна.

 

— Согласен, — поспешно отозвался Стайлз.

 

— И я согласен, — хмыкнул Стефан. — Особенно с последней частью.

 

За это он получил тычок в бок от Дженима. 

 

Завтрак прошел в относительной тишине, если забыть о подколах Коры. После завтрака Дерек отправился спать, оставив разбор с посудой на Стайлза, который не был особенно рад сложившейся ситуации. На выручку ему совершено неожиданно пришел Эйдан, ловко намывая посуду и передавая её Стайлзу, который отправлял её в сушилку. После, попрощавшись со всеми, братья отбыли домой, пообещав ещё вернуться. 

 

Добирались домой пешком, почти не разговаривая, размышляя о своем. 

 

В доме было тихо, отчего казалось, что он пустой. По-видимому, отец спал, и братья тихонько поднялись к себе. Дженим, переодевшись, спустился на кухню и взялся за приготовление обеда. От готовки его отвлек звук факса. Вытерев мокрые руки о полотенце, Дженим направился в гостиную — посмотреть, что прислали. Взглянув первым делом на номер отправителя, он уже хотел вернуться на кухню, чтобы не влезать в работу отца, но замер, невольно прикипев взглядом к листу бумаги. Дженим протер очки и снова водрузил их на нос, внимательно вгляделся в изображение на бумаге и, взяв в руки лист, принялся читать подпись.

 

«Не может быть», — изумленно подумал Дженим.

 

Наверху раздался телефонный звонок и вскоре смолк, сменившись голосом отца, но Дженим этого не слышал. Он перечитывал текст и никак не мог поверить своим глазам. 

 

«Фоторобот составлен со слов свидетеля ***, утверждающего, что вечером *** именно он шел за Д. Хейлом и впоследствии толкнул его под машину.»

 

С изображения на Дженима смотрел ни кто иной, как Эйдан.


	35. Chapter 35

Два месяца назад. 

 

Итан зевнул и налил в кружку кипятка, всыпал две ложки растворимого кофе и одну сахара, зевнул снова. Размешав сахар, он осторожно сделал маленький глоток и скривился — слишком горько, но самое то, чтобы проснуться. 

 

— С добрым утром, — раздался голос с порога кухни.

 

Итан подул на кофе и осторожно отхлебнул. Посмаковав вкус, он поставил кружку на стол и нехотя посмотрел на нарушителя спокойствия. В дверях стоял Эйдан.

 

— Тот факт, что у тебя есть ключ, ещё не означает, что ты можешь вваливаться, когда тебе вздумается, — сказал Итан.

 

— А как же наше братство? — спросил Эйдан и улыбнулся.

 

— У тебя странное видение отношений между братьями.

 

— Тебя это не смущает, — пожал плечами Эйдан.

 

Он прошёл в кухню и приготовил себе кофе, поставил чашку рядом с кружкой брата, провел пальцем за воротом его халата. Итан поёжился и отошёл в сторону, поправляя воротник, отпил кофе, глядя в сторону. Наступившую тишину нарушал шум машин за окном, не смолкающий даже ночью — часть города была весьма оживленная.

 

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня простил? — с сожалением спросил Эйдан.

 

Итан посмотрел в окно, сунул руку в карман халата, другой же чуть сильнее сжал ручку кружки, выдавая беспокойство. 

 

— Уходи от неё, — без колебаний сказал он.

 

Эйдан вздохнул и отставил кружку, глядя на чуть сутулую спину брата. 

 

— Я не могу. Не теперь.

 

— А что изменилось? — холодно спросил Итан. — Ты развёл сотню простушек, почему же теперь не можешь просто найти другую?

 

Эйдан подошёл к нему ближе, попытался обнять, но Итан повел плечами, скидывая его руки, и склонил голову.

 

— В этот раз всё иначе, — сказал Эйдан. — Мы можем срубить куш, и тебе больше не придётся ни о чем волноваться. 

 

— Что ты задумал? — немного помолчав, спросил Итан.

 

— Мы можем не просто развести её на бабки. — Эйдан приблизился и зашептал ему на ухо: — Мы можем заполучить её бизнес. Весь целиком и только для нас. 

 

— И бонусом к этому мы получим её недовольных родственников, — сказал Итан. — Они убьют нас обоих, если с этой золотой девочкой что-то случится.

 

— Именно для таких ситуация и существуют несчастные случаи.

 

— Один из её братьев — коп, — сказал Итан. — Ты думаешь, он не будет копать, когда она умрет? 

 

— Так в чем проблема? Убьём его и всё, — шепнул Эйдан.

 

— В эту пятницу сойдёт?

 

— Нет, нужно хорошо подготовиться, — сказал Эйдан.

 

Итан обернулся к нему и заглянул в глаза. 

 

— Ты считаешь это смешным? — спросил он.

 

— Напротив, я серьёзно.

 

В комнате повисла тишина. Итан вглядывался в лицо брата, пытаясь найти хотя бы тень улыбки, но не выходило.

 

— Ты всерьёз предлагаешь убить человека? — неуверенно спросил Итан. — Полицейского к тому же, я правильно понял?

 

— Да, — кивнул Эйдан.

 

— Я не буду этого делать.

 

— Знаю, — сказал Эйдан. — Я сделаю. 

 

— Нет, — отрезал Итан. — В этот раз никаких убийств, иначе попадёмся и угодим за решётку. Оба.

 

— Не попадёмся, если всё сделаем правильно, — вкрадчиво сказал Эйдан.

 

— Нет. — Итан отставил кружку и скрестил руки на груди, немного помолчал. — Я не хочу рисковать ещё больше. Всё только-только стало налаживаться.

 

— Один шаг — и всё будет лучше, чем «хорошо». Просто доверься мне.

 

В комнате поселилась неуютная тишина. Итан напряженно обдумывал предложение брата. Эйдан же стоял рядом, молча ожидая нужного ответа.

 

Итан переступил с ноги на ногу и отвел взгляд.

 

— Чем я могу помочь?

 

Наши дни.

 

Итан в спешке собирал вещи, складывая их в спортивную сумку — самое важное на первое время. В небольшую сумку, надевающуюся через плечо, отправились и билет на самолет, и документы вместе с кошельком. Оглядев небольшую, но уютную спальню, Итан медленно выдохнул и присел на кровать. Сцепив пальцы в замок, он склонил голову и прижал руки ко лбу, закрыл глаза, мысленно вознося молитву, чтобы ничего не сорвалось. Он перекрестился, глубоко вдохнул и, хлопнув в ладоши, поднялся на ноги — время не ждало. Он надел куртку, обулся, набросил через плечо сумку, другой же рукой схватив ручки тяжелой спортивной сумки и оставив окно в спальне открытым настежь, покинул квартиру. 

 

На сборы у Итана ушло от силы полчаса после звонка брата, сообщившего об окончании операции. Теперь счёт шёл на минуты. В отличие от Эйдана, Итан всегда был настороже и готовил запасной план на случай неудачи. Именно он в их маленькой команде и отвечал за пути отступления и всё, что им сопутствует, Эйдан же скорее был исполнителем. Раньше такой расклад устраивал обоих парней, но в прошлый раз их едва не поймали, из-за чего Итану пришлось выложиться на всю катушку, чтобы не попасться. Теперь же он не собирался рисковать. Его нутро голосило во всю мощь о том, что план безбожно провален и пора уходить, пока его не нашли. Алиби Эйдана было железобетонным, если полиция начнёт копать глубже, чем следует, но это не означало, что Итан останется в безопасности. Поэтому он заранее озаботился новыми документами и билетом на самолёт. До аэропорта же он собирался добраться на попутках. Сидя на пассажирском сиденье в пойманной машине, он глубоко дышал, успокаивая нервы. Помогло не сильно, и Итан, выудив из сумки пачку жвачки, сунул сладко пахнущую подушечку в рот. Ощущая на языке сладкий вкус клубники, он невольно вспомнил брата. 

 

«Ты знаешь, что делать, — как-то сказал Эйдан, выбрасывая окурок и забрасывая в рот жвачку. — Поэтому я тебе и доверяю. И плевал я, что мы знакомы не так долго, как могли бы. Ты просто делай, что должен, и если я буду вмешиваться — бей, ладно?» 

 

Итан тогда не воспринял его слова всерьёз — оба были слишком молодыми, слишком горячими, чтобы задумываться о будущем. Теперь же всё скатилось к чертям, и если полиция начнёт копать там, где не должна, они оба окажутся под ударом. Однако Итан был спокоен за Эйдана. Если он сделал всё в точности по плану, то можно было расслабиться и ждать. 

 

«Не завали всё, кретин», — подумал Итан и попросил водителя остановить машину. Дальше им было не по пути. 

 

Дерек открыл глаза и снова закрыл. 

 

— Только не опять, — пробормотал он и принялся оглядывать уже знакомую безразмерную комнату белого цвета. 

 

Ничего не найдя, он сосредоточился на желании выбраться и хлопнул в ладоши. Эхо подхватило резкий звук и понесло его в стороны. Ничего не произошло. Дерек хлопнул ещё раз. Звук пролетел по комнате и смолк. В наступившей тишине раздался тихий шорох шагов. Дерек обернулся и вздохнул. 

 

— Что на этот раз случилось? — спросил он. 

 

Стайлз промолчал. Он был непривычно официален в костюме чёрного цвета и белой рубашке, при галстуке. Непослушные волосы были уложены, светлая кожа казалась белой. 

 

— Стайлз? — позвал Дерек. — Что происходит? 

 

Стайлз прикрыл глаза и, глубоко вздохнув, резко выдохнул. Дерек подошёл ближе. Стайлз осторожно вдохнул и, расправив плечи, прямо посмотрел на него. 

 

— Мне жаль, — сказал Стайлз. Голос его чуть подрагивал, а взгляд был печален. — Мне очень, очень жаль. 

 

Дерек коснулся его руки и с удивлением отметил, что она дрожит. Он сжал ладонь в своей. 

 

— Это конец? — спросил Дерек. Стайлз поджал губы и кивнул. — И что случилось? Сердце? 

 

— Газ, — сказал Стайлз. — В умелых руках и табуретка... Прости. 

 

— Почему я умер? — спросил Дерек. — Столько раз же выходил из передряг живым. Почему именно сейчас? 

 

— В прошлый раз он чуть тебя не убил, — тихо сказал Стайлз. — Но в этот раз удача не на нашей стороне. 

 

Порыв ветра ударил Дереку в спину, заставляя обернуться. Стайлз схватил Дерека за плечо, не давая этого сделать и глядя ему за спину большими глазами, в которых плескались ужас и отчаяние. Соленая капля скользнула по бледной щеке, и Дерек недоверчиво уставился на кривую дорожку, обнажающую загорелую кожу. Он поднял руку, осторожно провел костяшками по белой коже щеки и отнял руку. Под пальцами нежная кожа словно лишилась грима, стала загорелой, а родинки исчезли безвозвратно. 

 

Стайлз крепко зажмурился, по щекам, смывая бледность, побежали слёзы. 

 

— Мне так жаль, — сказал он. 

 

Дерек провел большим пальцем по мокрой скуле Стайлза, стирая слёзы и бледность кожи. Стайлз открыл глаза, и Дерек почувствовал себя так, будто у него замерло сердце, если бы оно было. Радужка потеряла свой кофейный цвет, став болотной, точь-в-точь, как у Дерека. 

 

— Ты же не Стайлз, — с сожалением проговорил Дерек. 

 

— Но ты хотел, чтобы я выглядел, как он, — сказала галлюцинация. — Ты желал этого всем сердцем. Правда тебе не особо была нужна, да и так проще, быстрее. 

 

— Почему сейчас ты, — Дерек запнулся, подбирая слово, — таешь? Потому что я умер? 

 

Галлюцинация вздрогнула, взгляд метнулся ему за плечо и вернулся к лицу Дерека. 

 

— Нет, — сказал «Стайлз». — Ты не мёртв. Ещё нет. 

 

— Тогда почему бы не закончить всё? 

 

Дерек попытался обернуться, но парень обхватил его голову ладонями, не позволяя этого сделать. В глазах его застыл ужас. 

 

— Как тебе не страшно? — отчаянно прошептал «Стайлз». — Ты больше не увидишь его, если обернёшься. Ты больше не проснёшься. Ты... просто забудешь его. Не будет ни единого воспоминания о мальчишке с карими глазами. 

 

Дерек смотрел в зелёные глаза, которые смотрелись неожиданно скверно на лице Стайлза, даже если это была фальшивка, и в груди у него что-то неприятно кольнуло от упоминания настоящего Стайлза, в голове завертелось множество мыслей. 

 

— Ты можешь мне помочь? — спросил Дерек. 

 

— В подобной ситуации не помешала бы капелька удачи, — нервно хмыкнул «Стайлз». — И ты убьешь меня из-за этого метода. 

 

— Если я смогу выжить... вряд ли я вернусь мстить. 

 

— Ты должен меня поцеловать, — тихо сказал «Стайлз». 

 

Дерек помолчал, смотря прямо ему в глаза, и проговорил:

 

— Я не смогу поцеловать неизвестно кого. 

 

— Я могу снова стать Стайлзом, — предложила галлюцинация. 

 

Дерек кивнул, и парень провел ладонью по лицу, скрывая кусочки оголенной загорелой кожи бледностью и родинками, моргнул и сверкнул янтарной радужкой. Дерек приподнял его лицо за подбородок и осторожно коснулся пухлых губ своими, тут же отстраняясь. 

 

— Мне нужен всего один нормальный поцелуй, — шепнул «Стайлз» и оскалился. 

 

Игра началась. 

 

Дерек улыбнулся и, приблизившись, положил ладонь на затылок галлюцинации, лизнул в губы, поддевая верхнюю. Под его губами «Стайлз» плавился, отвечая на поцелуй и цепляясь пальцами за его волосы. По ногам скользнул лёгкий ветер, щекоча кожу, и Дереку нестерпимо захотелось открыть глаза, отстраниться от вкусных губ, поддаться прохладному потоку, но «Стайлз» не позволил. Он едва не разорвал поцелуй, напоследок скользнув языком по нёбу и соприкасаясь с Дереком губами, тихо-тихо хрипло выдохнул:

 

— Ты будешь жить.

 

И в следующую секунду на его губы обрушилась вся страсть, чувственность, вся живость Дерека, с какой он притянул к себе вполне реалистичную галлюцинацию, запуская пальцы в непослушные волосы и прижимая к себе, впиваясь поцелуем в приоткрытый рот. «Стайлз» резко выдохнул через нос и с силой зажмурился, вжимаясь в Дерека, обхватывая его лицо ладонями, отстраняя от ощущения ветра, медленно поднимающегося по ногам выше и выше. Вскоре мощный порыв накрыл их, обдавая холодом и будто бы намекая тем самым, что стоят они недостаточно близко, заставляя стать одним целым. Дерек крепко сжимал в объятиях Стайлза, и ему было плевать, настоящий он или нет, потому что здесь и сейчас, когда холодный ветер трепал их одежду и волосы, заставляя почувствовать себя беспомощными котятами, они могли надеяться только друг на друга. И они надеялись. Оба, как один, верили в успешный исход операции. 

 

Ветер становился всё сильнее и сильнее, парни цеплялись друг за друга изо всех сил и едва ли дышали, как вдруг всё стихло, поцелуй прекратился, а комната куда-то пропала. 

 

Дерека нещадно трясли за плечи и с отчаянием в голосе повторяли, чтобы он дышал. Он послушно вдохнул и закашлялся — горло драло так, что хотелось выплюнуть лёгкие вместе со всем, что к ним прилагалось, и избавиться от проблем. Рядом послышался облегченный вздох и лёгкий кашель. Дерек попытался шевельнуть рукой и прислушался к ощущениям, судя по которым, он лежал грудью на чем-то твёрдом, в то время как ноги висели без дела. Тело будто ему не принадлежало — слушалось с трудом, было тяжелым, голова раскалывалась, желудок объявил войну, встав с ног на голову. Дерек поморщился и приоткрыл глаза, о чем моментально пожалел — мир вокруг закрутился, завертелся и пустился в пляс, что не понравилось его желудку, поспешившему освободиться от завтрака. Определённо, хуже похмелья. 

 

— Господи, Дерек, не пугай меня так! — На спину Дерека опустилась тёплая ладонь. 

 

— Стайлз? — с усилием прохрипел пострадавший. Глаза открывать он поостерегся. 

 

— Да, я, — послышался ответ. 

 

— Спасибо, — от души поблагодарил Дерек и почувствовал, как ладонь хлопнула по спине и переместилась на плечо, крепко сжала.

 

— Не за что. 

 

В голосе Стайлза прозвучало неподдельное облегчение.


	36. Chapter 36

_«Уехал смотреть квартиру. Не скучай :Р»_ , — гласила записка, прикреплённая магнитиком-сувениром к холодильнику на уровне глаз. Кривоватый почерк Стефана карандашом по белоснежной бумажке для заметок был легко узнаваем Дереком, который совершенно не ожидал, что брат так скоро приступит к достижению цели. Пару дней назад у них состоялся серьезный разговор о том, что настало время разъезжаться, поскольку каждый из них обзавелся отношениями. 

 

Отцепив лист бумаги, Дерек перевернул его и закатил глаза. 

 

 _«Вернусь не скоро ;)»_

 

Дерек выбросил записку в урну и, поставив турку с кофе на огонь, взял телефон со стола, набрал номер Стайлза. Жаль было упускать такой шанс. 

 

Прошла почти неделя со злосчастного празднования Рождества. Эйдана сначала госпитализировали, а после взяли под стражу по подозрению в покушении на убийство. Все же остальные члены семьи оклемались, выздоровели и поняли, что теперь жизнь будет весьма весёлой. Всё было хорошо с одной лишь оговоркой — братья на время следствия поселились в съемной квартире, которая была в два раза меньше их прежнего жилища. Однако это не огорчало жизнерадостного Стефана, который так и пропадал в доме шерифа. 

 

Кстати, о птичках. Присматривать квартиру Стефан поехал не один. Утром он украл Дженима и, вручив ему второй шлем, подвинулся вперёд, освобождая место для пассажира. 

 

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — пробормотал Дженим, тревожно глядя на шлем в руках. 

 

Стефан коснулся его запястья и крепко сжал, заглядывая ему в глаза. 

 

— Всё будет хорошо, совёныш, — уверенно сказал он. 

 

Дженим глубоко вдохнул и надел шлем, опираясь о плечи парня, перекинул ногу через сиденье мотоцикла и осторожно сел, медленно выдохнул. 

 

— Если мы разобьемся, я убью тебя, — сказал Дженим. Стефан только тихо рассмеялся и завёл мотор. 

 

Вообще он задумывал превратить первую поездку Дженима на мотоцикле в нечто волшебное, но момента всё не находилось, а теперь же во всей этой кутерьме с полицией и «несчастными» случаями времени на ожидание чего-то категорически не было. Совсем недавно Стефан заметил, как морщинка между бровей его совёныша стала глубже, а синяки под глазами приобрели почти черный оттенок. Это случилось после инцидента на Рождество. Дженим так переживал о случившемся, что не мог спать, его мучила бессонница, а после, когда он засыпал, — кошмары. Они изматывали даже больше, чем отсутствие сна. Тогда шерифу пришлось позабыть о своей неприязни к Стефану и, переборов себя, смириться с его присутствием в кровати сына, потому что только он мог успокоить парня. Джон иногда слышал ночью, как Стефан безостановочно повторял, что все хорошо, что он в порядке, а Дженим лихорадочно, задыхаясь, бормотал: «Живой». Спустя время бормотание стихало, оставался только тихий голос Стефана, шепчущий, что это всего лишь кошмар, а в жизни всё хорошо. 

 

После одной такой ночи Джон увидел Стефана, который выглядел скорее, как трудолюбивый студент в период сессии, чем нормальный человек, и подумал, что будет последней сволочью, если не нальет мужчине кофе. С того утра отношения у них пусть и немного, но изменились в лучшую сторону. 

 

И теперь Стефан понимал, что за рисковую выходку может лишиться этого хрупкого мира, но поделать с собой ничего не мог — смотреть на увядающего парня было невыносимо. Поэтому он устроил эту поездку. Он хотел показать, что всё самое страшное позади, а значит, бояться больше нечего. Именно поэтому он раздобыл второй шлем и придумал план, как оживить любимого. 

 

Стефан вёл мотоцикл аккуратно и медленно. Дженим, крепко сжимающий его куртку, поначалу был напряжен и насторожен, но со временем расслаблялся всё больше. Вскоре он отнял голову от спины Стефана и осторожно посмотрел по сторонам. К его удивлению, они подъезжали к черте города. 

 

— Что ты задумал?! — взволнованно спросил Дженим. 

 

— Это сюрприз, — прокричал Стефан в ответ. 

 

— А как же квартира?! 

 

— Позже! — отрезал Стефан и увеличил скорость. 

 

Дженим задохнулся и вцепился в него, прижавшись ближе, сильно зажмурившись. Его обуял страх, но вместе с тем и предвкушение. Ветер трепал одежду, мотоцикл под ним ревел, а Стефан, уверенно направляющий байк, был горячим, пылающим — Дженим чувствовал это грудью и ладонями. Тепло близкого человека его успокаивало, и постепенно страх отступал перед спокойствием, которое сменялось любопытством. Дженим приоткрыл глаза и чуть ослабил хватку, отнял голову от спины Стефана. 

 

— Ох ты, — сказал Дженим, отчего Стефан весело хмыкнул. — Боже мой! 

 

И Дженим рассмеялся. 

 

За спиной был городок Бикон Хиллс, впереди почти пустая дорога, вдоль которой по одну сторону росли деревья, а по другую простиралось поле, на небе едва ли были облака. Дженим впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя счастливым. Он улыбнулся и сильнее прижался к спине Стефана, обнимая поперёк груди, однако на этот раз он уже не боялся, а наслаждался моментом. Стефан же, почувствовав, как парень расслабился, мысленно похвалил себя за идею и поздравил с успешным выполнением первой части плана. 

 

Поездка длилась не так долго, как того бы хотелось Джениму, но привела их на склон, который находился довольно далеко от главной автострады. Ещё задолго до прибытия к пункту назначения Стефан попросил парня закрыть глаза и не открывать, пока не разрешат. По тому, как тонкие пальцы ухватились за его куртку, можно было понять, что Дженим выполнил просьбу. Тогда Стефан успокоился и оставшееся расстояние преодолел в предвкушении. 

 

Дженим же тихо сидел, прислушиваясь к вибрации байка под ним и ощущая тепло Стефана — единственное на что его хватало с закрытыми глазами. Он получал удовольствие от поездки. Сколько бы у него не было за плечами, но на мотоцикле он ехал впервые, и ему определённо нравилось. Поэтому он доверился Стефану и не открыл глаз, когда байк стал замедляться и когда остановился, и даже когда лишился шлема, оставшись сидеть, вцепившись пальцами одной руки в куртку любимого. 

 

— Так, — тихо и почти неуверенно начал Стефан, — поверни голову влево. Вот так. Теперь... открывай. 

 

Дженим осторожно приоткрыл глаза и сощурился от яркого света, приложил ладонь ко лбу козырьком. От увиденного у него перехватило дыхание. 

 

Они оказались на возвышении, откуда открывался вид на соседний город, кажущийся совсем крохотным с окружающим его полем и тонкой полосой дороги, рассекающей тёмную землю и разделяющую её на две половины. Дженим слез с мотоцикла спешно вытащил очки из кармана куртки и нацепил на нос, в тот же миг охнув от изумления — вид стал ещё красивее. 

 

Стефан со стороны внимательно наблюдал за реакцией парня и, когда тот более-менее пришёл в себя, подошёл ближе. Его рука тут же оказалась в руке Дженима, который, будто бы сам того не заметил, крепко схватил его ладонь и переплел пальцы, лишь спустя пару секунд удивленно взглянув вниз. 

 

— Это потрясающе, — сказал Дженим, и глаза его восторженно блестели, как бы подтверждая это. — Это... Это просто... — Дженим уткнулся лбом в плечо Стефана. — Спасибо. 

 

— Всё для тебя, — хмыкнул Стефан, прижимаясь щекой к темноволосой макушке. 

 

А пока они любовалась видами, в съемной квартире Хейлов Дерек раздумывал на совершенно не свойственные ему темы. Он лежал на кровати в единственной спальне в квартире вместе со Стайлзом, растянувшимся на животе и опершимся подбородком на предплечье. Дерек смотрел на него и мягко водил пальцами по влажной от пота спине покрытой родинками, отчего любовник то и дело задерживал дыхание или поводил плечом. 

 

— Стайлз? — тихонько позвал Дерек. 

 

— М? 

 

— Сколько обычно встречаются, прежде чем пожениться? — задумчиво спросил Дерек. 

 

— Хм, — протянул Стайлз. — Не знаю. Полгода-год, наверное. Может, и больше. А что? 

 

— Да нет, ничего. 

 

Дерек продолжал задумчиво водить пальцами по бледной спине и теперь уже подсчитывать, сколько они вместе. Получилось, что уже почти четыре месяца. Это немало удивило Дерека, ему казалось, что вместе они уже целую вечность. Но покоя ему не давало не это, а воспоминание того времени, когда он был в коме и видел в зеркале возможное будущее Стайлза, его Стайлза, от которого хотелось бежать. Если Дерек и вынес урок из всей той ситуации — точно тот, что лучше действовать, чем ждать неизвестно чего, пока в один прекрасный день Стайлз не уйдёт к алтарю с другим человеком. Почему-то сам факт возможности такой ситуации пугал его сильнее, чем угроза смертью. 

 

— Стайлз, — снова тихо позвал Дерек. 

 

— М? — расслабленно отозвался Стайлз. 

 

— Что бы ты ответил, если бы я предложил тебе выйти за меня замуж? 

 

В комнате снова повисла тишина, но теперь Дереку она не казалась расслабленной. 

 

— А ты бы предложил? — лениво спросил Стайлз. — Даже если бы вспомнил, кто мой отец? 

 

— Допустим. 

 

— Хм, — протянул Стайлз. — И несмотря на мой характер? — Дерек согласно угукнул. — Согласился бы. Наверное. 

 

Дерек осторожно выдохнул и глянул на любовника. 

 

— У тебя на раздумье два месяца, — сказал Дерек. 

 

— Почему? — спросил Стайлз и повернул к нему голову. 

 

— Ты сам говорил про полгода, а мы встречаемся четыре месяца, так что у тебя ещё есть два месяца на раздумье. 

 

— И что потом? — заинтересовался Стайлз. 

 

— Ты дашь мне ответ на вопрос, — непринужденно ответил Дерек. 

 

— Это какой же? 

 

Дерек вздохнул и прямо посмотрел на Стайлза. 

 

— Ты будешь моим мужем? 

 

Карие глаза распахнулись шире, рот приоткрылся. Стайлз похлопал ресницами и резко выдохнул, приводя себя в чувство. 

 

— Что, прости? — прохрипел он. 

 

— Я спросил, станешь ли ты моим мужем, — спокойно ответил Дерек. 

 

Стайлз сел, подобрав под себя ноги, неловко подполз ближе и потыкал пальцем в грудь Дерека. 

 

— Ага, настоящий, — пробормотал Стайлз и заглянул в зелёные глаза, тут же отвел взгляд, смущено кашлянул. — Мужем? То есть... Свадьба, кольца, жить вместе... 

 

— Да, — твёрдо сказал Дерек. 

 

— О Боже. В смысле, ты серьёзно? Ты и я, ну, под одной крышей... Мы же поубиваем друг друга ещё в медовый месяц! 

 

— Стайлз, — перебил Дерек, — чего ты боишься? 

 

Стайлз принялся нервно постукивать кончиками пальцев о колени, но взгляда не поднял.

 

— Ну, знаешь, раньше мы и не встречались толком, только... — Стайлз дернул плечом. — Ну ты понял. Никаких отношений и всё такое. Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что мы... вместе. Ну, в том самом смысле вместе. — Стайлз залился краской. — А теперь свадьба. Просто... Просто... 

 

— Боишься, что я передумаю?

 

— Да, — спешно ответил Стайлз. — Нет. Да. Ох. Просто всё слишком быстро. 

 

— Стайлз, послушай, я тебя не тороплю, но знай, мы прошли многим больше, чем простые парочки. Ты понравился Коре, а это, заметь, не так-то просто. Ты навещал меня в больнице каждый день. Даже когда я был в коме, единственным, кого я видел, был ты. — Дерек погладил Стайлза по щеке и взял его за руку. — Ни один человек на этой планете не сделает меня таким живым, таким эмоциональным, как это делаешь ты. И после всего, что произошло, я не хочу тебя отпускать, Стайлз. Я хочу быть с тобой, просыпаться и засыпать с тобой, приходить с работы и видеть тебя, проводить с тобой выходные... Всё, чего я хочу, — это быть с человеком, которого я люблю. С тобой, Стайлз Стилински. 

 

Стайлз подался вперёд, пылко прижимаясь к губам возлюбленного и тут же отстраняясь, чтобы снова поцеловать. Он забрался на Дерека и, обняв за шею, набросился с поцелуями в попытке передать хотя бы сотую долю эмоций, которые бушевали в нем. Снова и снова он касался чужих губ и отстранялся. 

 

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхал Стайлз между поцелуями. — Господи, как же я тебя люблю! 

 

Дерек положил ладонь ему на затылок, удерживая на месте, и углубил поцелуй. Губы Стайлза были чуть солеными от пота и горячими, движения порывистыми, страстными, дыхание — сбитым, которое рассыпалось по коже, ударяясь о шершавую щеку. Дерек аккуратно перевернулся на бок, придерживая Стайлза, и он скользнул ладонями по загорелому подтянутому телу. 

 

— Скажи, что ты пошутил, — попросил Стайлз, глядя в зелёные глаза. — Потому что иначе я на радостях соглашусь на всё, на что у тебя только хватит фантазии. 

 

— Я серьёзно. 

 

Стайлз выругался и закусил губы. Дерек ощущал ладонью, как сердце в его груди заходится в бешеном ритме. Стайлз, красный от смущения и тяжело дышащий от волнения, кусал губы, не смотрел в глаза Дереку. 

 

— Всё, на что у меня хватит фантазии? — тихо спросил Дерек. Стайлз кивнул. Дерек приподнял его лицо за подбородок, заглянув в лицо. — А чего хочешь ты? 

 

Стайлз посмотрел прямо на возлюбленного и, вздохнув поглубже, поцеловал его в губы. 

 

— Я хочу тебя. Для себя. На ближайшее навсегда. 

 

— Значит, это да? — спросил Дерек, обнимая любовника. 

 

— Да, — сказал Стайлз. — И не дай Бог тебе передумать.


	37. Chapter 37

Прошла неделя, Джон Стилински сидел в кабинете за своим рабочим столом и недовольно смотрел на своего помощника, который в последнее время стал более оживленным и каким-то счастливым, если это можно было так назвать.

 

— И ещё вот эти документы, — сказал Дерек и подтолкнул кипу документов.

 

Джон вздохнул и, бросив взгляд на помощника, проворчал что-то о бумажной работе, которая его убивает. В какой-то степени он был рад, что Хейл стал веселее и живее, но увеличившаяся стопка бумаг нагнетала тоску. Одно радовало — работа помогала отвлечься от домашних забот и разногласий с Дженимом — Джон всё никак не мог окончательно принять его выбор пары. Однако это не мешало влюбленным вечерами встречаться в доме шерифа, что нервировало Джона даже больше того факта, что Стайлз пропадал каждую ночь с субботы на воскресенье с кем-то, кого никак не хотел с ним знакомить. «Я уже взрослый», — бросал Стайлз и либо переводил тему, либо убегал.

 

Телефон Хейла коротко завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении, и затих. Полицейский бросил взгляд на экран и убрал телефон обратно в карман.

 

— Что-то важное? — спросил Джон.

 

— Нет, сэр.

 

— Можешь ответить, — добродушно улыбнулся Джон.

 

— Только после того, как вы подпишите документы, — строго отозвался Дерек.

 

Джон украдкой вздохнул и вернулся к изучению бумаг. Он определённо не понимал, как этот парень мог быть таким строгим к собственному начальству. Чуть позже, когда документы были изучены и подписаны, Джон осторожно спросил о причине хорошего настроения своего помощника. Тот лишь улыбнулся уголками губ и ровно ответил о том, что просто наладилась личная жизнь. Джон понимающе кивнул и поздравил Хейла, после чего отпустил его и, взглянув на часы над дверью, взял свой телефон — узнать, у репетитора ли Стайлз. Однако интересовал его совсем другой вопрос: дома ли Дженим.

 

А тот в свою очередь был на квартире у своего парня. Прошли всего сутки с того момента, как Стефан оформил новенькую квартиру и пригласил в гости Дженима. Тот согласился. Дженим отправился к нему после школы, поднявшись на третий этаж, позвонил в неприметную дверь, дождался, когда ему откроют, и ахнул — просторный коридор, разветвляющийся влево и вправо был просторным и светлым от льющегося света из комнат, двери в которые были расположены в противоположной стене.

 

Коробок с вещами видно не было.

 

— Ты ещё не въехал в квартиру? — спросил Дженим, сбрасывая с плеч рюкзак и держа его в руках.

 

— Нет, единственное, что я сюда принёс, — это матрац, — хмыкнул Стефан и одернул майку. Он был обут и почти полностью одет, не считая отсутствия куртки.

 

— А как же кровать? — полюбопытствовал Дженим, разглядывая огромный коридор и наслаждаясь эхо. — Вдруг размер не подойдёт?

 

— Тогда это будет несколько проблематично, — отозвался Стефан. — Да и он тут на крайний случай.

 

— Ремонт?

 

Стефан кивнул и сверкнул глазами:

 

— Не присоединишься?

 

— Нужна помощь? — спросил Дженим, поправив очки и разглядывая стены. — У меня экзамены на носу, если что, так что многого от меня не жди.

 

— Хочу, чтобы ты помог мне с обстановкой и подбором цвета.

 

Дженим крутанулся на пятках, оборачиваясь, и недоуменно нахмурился:

 

— Это же будет твоя квартира, зачем тебе моя помощь?

 

— Совёныш, — Стефан кашлянул и неловко почесал затылок, — я бы хотел, чтобы она была не только моей.

 

Дженим внимательно посмотрел на него и, осторожно шагая, приблизился. На душе у него было тревожно от ужасного предположения.

 

— То есть, — негромко начал он, — это конец?

 

— Что? — удивился Стефан. — Нет! Конечно нет! С чего ты взял?

 

Дженим потупился и смущенно поправил очки, пробормотав нечто о том, что в жизни нужно быть готовым ко всему. Стефан засмеялся и, притянув его к себе, крепко обнял.

 

— Куда ты денешься теперь, а? — спросил Стефан. — Думаешь, подсадил меня на утренние обнимашки и можешь просто так избавиться от меня? Нет уж. Я хочу, чтобы так было каждое утро.

 

— Только утром? — пробормотал Дженим ему в плечо.

 

— И ночью. И вечером. И даже днём, если повезёт.

 

— То есть я тебе тут нужен, как персональный обниматель? — тихо спросил Дженим.

 

— Не быть мне великим романтиком, — вздохнул Стефан. — Но несмотря на это я все ещё люблю тебя и хочу быть с тобой чаще, чем по выходным, так понятно?

 

Дженим тихонько улыбнулся и, повернув голову, прижался губами к загорелой шее.

 

— Хорошо прозвучало, — шепнул он.

 

— И каков будет твой ответ? — затаив дыхание, спросил Стефан.

 

— А у меня есть выбор?

 

— Конечно.

 

Дженим отстранился и, положив ладонь на шею Стефану, мягко, но настойчиво поцеловал его в губы.

 

— Почему бы и нет? — отстранившись, шепнул Дженим.

 

Стефан был счастлив.

 

После этого в квартирке завертелся ремонт, утихающий в рабочие дни Стефана, который в выходные работал за двоих, а то и за троих, пытаясь окончить работу как можно скорее. Дженим же, как и говорил Стефан, помогал с выбором цвета краски, расцветки обоев и расстановкой вещей.

 

— Когда-нибудь ты ещё припомнишь мне эту мизерную помощь, — сказал как-то Дженим, лёжа на огромной двуспальной кровати с возлюбленным.

 

Прошло два месяца упорной работы, пришла весна с теплом и сезонным обострением, которое совершенно внезапно затронуло их обоих, отчего первым предметом мебели в спальне стала именно кровать, которую выбирали долго и тщательно, учитывая пожелания друг друга. В итоге они увидели огромную по своим размерам кровать с четырьмя высокими столбиками и полупрозрачным балдахином, которая совсем не входила в понятие «кровать мечты» изначально, но стала ей, как только попала в поле зрения. «И шторы не нужны», — со смехом проговорил тогда Стефан и застыл, увидев на пухлых губах Дженима озорную улыбку, а во взгляде задумчивость.

 

И вот после упорной работы они развалились на ещё нераспакованном матраце плечом к плечу и пытались хоть немного отдохнуть. После расстановки мебели в гостиной и сборки кровати оба вымотались и страстно желали одного — выспаться.

 

— Ни черта подобного, — сказал Стефан и перевернулся на бок, подперев рукой голову, посмотрел на Дженима, который лежал с закрытыми глазами. Очки его тускло поблескивали в свете клонящегося к горизонту солнца. — Тебе ведь ещё к экзаменам готовиться надо.

 

Дженим согласно угукнул и зевнул, причмокнув губами. Стефан склонился над его лицом и осторожно поцеловал, тут же отстраняясь. Дженим приоткрыл один глаз и, поддавшись вверх, вернул поцелуй. Стефан прихватил пухлую верхнюю губу своими, посасывая, ощущая, как на затылок легла рука, а тонкие пальцы зарылись в волосы, удерживая на месте, в то время как вторая ладонь скользнула на плечо.

 

— Я вроде бы чертовски устал, — спустя время пробормотал Дженим, тяжело дыша.

 

— Как и я, — отозвался Стефан, сжимая ладонями его бедра.

 

— Проклятая весна… — простонал Дженим.

 

— Надо в душ, — сказал Стефан. Дженим забрался пальцами под его футболку, сжал пряжку ремня и притянул ближе, соприкасаясь бедрами и закидывая свою ногу ему на голень. — Или нет.

 

Дженим хмыкнул и в спешке принялся со звоном расстегивать ремень, затыкая возлюбленного, подцепил короткими ногтями джинсу, вытаскивая пуговицу из петли и сталкиваясь с рукой Стефана, пытающегося расстегнуть бляху на его штанах, и потянул собачку молнии вниз.

 

У Стефана на секунду перехватило дыхание, когда длинные пальцы обхватили его член сквозь ткань трусов так уверенно, как проделывали уже пару сотен раз до этого, и провели от основания вверх.

 

— У меня уже мозги отключаются, — покаялся Стефан.

 

Дженим вздохнул и, лизнув ладонь, обвил стояк уже напрямую. Второй же рукой он обхватил загорелую шею, касаясь кончиками пальцев горящего уха.

 

— Потом отработаешь, — шепнул Дженим, облизнув губы, и двинул ладонью.

 

Стефан наверняка нашелся бы, чем возразить, но его мозги совсем не были солидарны с его телом, и он решил отплатить после.

 

А в то время как у Стефана и Дженима на уме были ремонт и учеба, перед Стайлзом во весь рост встала проблема предстоящего разговора с отцом. Все два месяца он метался между подготовкой к экзаменам и отношениями, и отцом, который всё настойчивее просил познакомить его с девушкой Стайлза. Тот лишь ускользал при первых же упоминаниях несуществующей пассии, а если не удавалось — говорил, что там ещё всё очень и очень неопределенно. Ему было стыдно так врать отцу, а ещё больше стыда вызывала мысль о том, как бы отреагировал Дерек, если бы узнал о его отмазках. Стайлз был бы рад, если бы мог спросить совета у хоть кого-нибудь, кто мало-мальски знал, чем ему помочь. Дженима он трогать не хотел, глядя на его счастливое лицо и налаживающиеся отношениям и со Стефаном, и с отцом. В глубине души Стайлз даже несколько завидовал, но спешно одергивал себя, поглубже зарываясь в книги и конспекты.

 

За всё это время он так никому и не сказал о предложении Дерека и о кольце, которое тот подарил спустя неделю. К слову в вечер, когда Дерек надел на его палец кольцо, Стайлз снял его, стоя в гараже, и, надеясь, что отец ничего не заметит, сунул плоский металлический ободок в карман. Он положил его в спичечный коробок с косяками и сунул его в тумбочку — в самый дальний угол, доставая раз в неделю перед встречей с Дереком.

 

Относительный мир пошатнулся, когда отец попросил заглянуть к нему на работу после школы. Не Дженима, не сына мэра, если таковой имелся, не президента Соединенных Штатов, не кого угодно, а именно Стайлза, который не хотел идти только потому, что боялся встретиться с Дереком и спалиться. Однако он все же согласился. Что там могло такого произойти, верно?

 

Верно, да не совсем.

 

Оказалось, что глава семейства решил увильнуть после работы на свидание, а Стайлзу он торжественно вручил контейнер, в который обычно складывал ему обед Дженим, и наказал доставить его домой в целости и сохранности. У Стайлза гора с плеч упала. Он, едва сдерживая радость, пообещал выполнить поручение и, сунув контейнер в рюкзак, отправился на выход. Однако не судьба ему была спокойно уйти — на пути к свободе ему встретился Дерек, покидающий архив. Как вышел, так и зашел обратно, затянув взволнованного Стайлза и быстро глянув по сторонам.

 

— Что ты творишь? — зашипел Стайлз, продвигаясь всё дальше от входной двери вслед за полицейским. — Нас заметят.

 

— Тут жуткий переполох, так что пять минут у нас найдется, — возразил Дерек и, зайдя за самый дальний стеллаж, прижал к себе, крепко поцеловал.

 

За дверью было слышно всеобщую мусатоху, и у Стайлза сложилось впечатление, что точно за спиной у него находится бомба с часовым механизмом, отделенная от него стеной из папок и громко тикающая.

 

Родные руки Дерека скользнули по талии, удобно устроившись на пояснице под толстовкой. Тонкая ткань рубашки лишь усиливала жар, исходящий от ладоней, отчего кровь решила сбежать вниз. Стайлз скинул рюкзак с плеча, и тот шлепнулся об пол, в то время как его хозяин обвил руками шею любимого. Все посторонние звуки сначала отошли на второй план, а после и вовсе исчезли, оставив лишь тяжёлое дыхание и ощущения, запах чуть резкого парфюма Дерека, который, казалось, идеально бы лёг на бледную кожу. Стайлз вдохнул поглубже и нехотя отпустил отстраняющегося любовника, уткнулся носом в плечо обтянутое тонкой тканью форменной рубашки. 

 

Дерек же положил руку на взлохмаченную темноволосую макушку и поднял взгляд, пытаясь утихомирить пульс. Он попытался отогнать возбуждение и невольно оцепенел, тут же приказывая себе расслабиться, чтобы не напугать Стайлза.

 

Совсем рядом с ними раздавался едва слышный звук приближающихся шагов.

 

Дерек погладил Стайлза по волосам и посмотрел вперёд, вслушиваясь. Шаги стихли прямо за стеллажом перед ними. Дерек в напряжении ожидал, случится ли что-нибудь, или обойдётся. Прямо на уровне его глаз с шорохом отодвинулась папка, и взгляду предстал второй помощник шерифа.

 

Джордан Пэрриш взял папку, просмотрел материалы и уже собирался поставить её обратно, как увидел Хейла. Тот был с кем-то, но Джордан не заметил, с кем именно, и, увидев его, Хейл прижал указательный палец к губам. Взгляд зелёных глаз не сулил ничего хорошего, будто предупреждая о последствиях нарушения просьбы. Джордан кивнул, тихонько поставил папку на место и так же тихо ушел, уже у выхода услышав мелодию звонка из-за дальнего стеллажа.

 

Стайлз выудил из кармана телефон и выключил мелодию, отстраненно отмечая, что позже надо будет перезвонить отцу. Дерек же незаметно вздохнул с облегчением и, приподняв голову Стайлза за подбородок, укусил его за губу, втягивая в поцелуй и отвлекая от остального. Стайлз так и не заметил ни прихода, ни ухода случайного свидетеля.

 

А сам Пэрриш заинтересовался, с кем же там зажимался Хейл, который чтил правила, как чтил Библию истинно верующий, но тут вдруг нарушил. Он сначала подумал, что это кто-то из сотрудников, но горько разочаровался, узнав, что все служительницы закона вне архива. Джордан был в замешательстве, ведь теперь выходило, что Хейл нежничает с гражданским лицом, которого допускать в архив строго запрещено, и наказание за нарушение правила куда хуже, чем за служебный роман.

 

Из кабинета шерифа показался Джон Стилински.

 

— Никто не видел Стайлза? — громко спросил он, привлекая внимание.

 

Все ответили, что нет, не видели. Джордан спросил было, почему он интересуется, и в следующую секунду напрягся, услышав ответ:

 

— Дозвониться до него не могу. Думал, может, он ещё в участке вас достаёт.

 

— А какая мелодия у него на звонке? — спросил кто-то из работников, и Джордан был ему благодарен.

 

— Да какая-то… Рок, в общем. Если услышите или увидите этого сорванца — скажите, чтобы позвонил мне, понятно?

 

И с этими словами шериф скрылся в своём кабинете, а вокруг снова завертелась работа. Всё вернулось на круги своя. Но не для Джордана Пэрриша, который слышал в архиве хэви-металл, установленный на звонок человека, с которым зажимался Хейл.


	38. Chapter 38

Эрика громко хохотала, хватаясь за живот и приговаривая, что так жить точно нельзя, а то и от смеха можно подохнуть. Дерек, сидящий рядом с ней на диване, не видел в ситуации ничего смешного.

 

— Ты, видимо, не разглядела весь пиздец, — спокойно сказал он, помешивая ложкой остывающий кофе.

 

— Что ты, — протянула Эрика, всё ещё посмеиваясь. — Бедный паренёк! Это же такая травма — кумир, который для всех заядлый натурал, вдруг оказался мало того что геем, так ещё и любовником сына его шефа! — Эрика снова рассмеялась и застонала. — Вы, ребята, убьёте меня! Точно убьёте! Ой, не могу, мои щеки… Мой бедный живот!

 

В душе Дерека зашевелилось злорадство. Хоть какая-то расплата настигла девушку. В целом же спокойствие ему только снилось после того, как Пэрриш тонко намекнул, что знает, с кем у Дерека отношения.

 

— Слушай, а он хоть плату потребовал? — спросила Эрика. — Молчание же в наши дни на вес золота и все такое. 

 

— В том-то и дело, что не просил. И еще каких-нибудь требований не выдвигал. — Дерек покачал головой. — Надо скорее уже представиться мистеру Стилински в новом статусе.

 

— Думаю, он в «восторге» будет, когда узнает, что у его сына есть парень, а если ему станет известно, с каких пор вы вместе, и с чего всё начиналось…

 

— А знаешь, что ещё больше его «порадует»? — Дерек дождался, когда Эрика отрицательно мотнёт головой. — То, что мы обручены.

 

Эрика недоверчиво уставилась на друга, похлопав ресницами, прочистила горло и заговорила:

 

— Это вот щас не смешно было.

 

— Стайлз тоже сначала не поверил, когда я сделал ему предложение, — нахмурился Дерек. — Это так странно?

 

— Шутишь! — возмутилась Эрика. — Да это же как снег летом! Ты и свадьба — вещи настолько совместимые, насколько могут быть совместимы Ромео и Джульетта. В сказке — да, на деле — не в этой жизни. Как же тут не удивиться? Ты же всё серьёзно обдумал и решил?

 

— Ты сама не была против Стайлза…

 

— Я не о том, — перебила Эрика. — Если ты выйдешь за него… Или он за тебя. Короче, когда вы сыграете свадьбу и обменяетесь клятвами-кольцами, то назад уже дороги не будет, понимаешь? То есть сейчас ты ещё можешь гулять налево, направо и прямо, а вот потом уже нет.

 

— Волчица, — вздохнул Дерек, — я налево не ходил с тех пор, как вышел из комы, что уже может показаться странным, и я не хочу ему изменять. Даже наоборот, я хочу только его.

 

Эрика улыбнулась и похлопала друга по плечу.

 

— Наконец-то, — сказала она и удобнее села на диване. — Мне всё больше и больше нравится этот парень.

 

— Потому что я остепенился? — Дерек отхлебнул кофе.

 

— Потому что бухать перестал. И налево бегать. И вообще, Волче, ты стал более осторожен на работе, как я погляжу. С травой вон окончательно завязал. — Эрика задумчиво почесала нос. — Ещё немного и станешь снова в моем вкусе, так что хватай этого мелкого и беги так далеко, как только сможешь.

 

— Он ещё учится.

 

— И всё же предложение ему ты уже сделал, — пожала плечами Эрика. — Волче, бери его в охапку и не отпускай, потому что если ты его упустишь — я тебя прибью. 

 

— Думаешь, теперь он от меня куда-то денется после всего, что случилось? — Дерек в два глотка допил кофе и поставил чашку на столик. 

 

— Ну, это ты остепенился, а у него жизнь только начинается. Как знать, вдруг в один прекрасный день появится кто-то и уведёт твоё чудо?

 

Дерек дернул плечом и поджал губы, отчего Эрика наконец почувствовала, что рядом с ней и правда её друг, а не инопланетянин — пришельцы не могли подделать привычки человека с точностью в сто процентов и перенять убойную дозу характера собственника. Дерек бросил взгляд на наручные часы, уже раз в сотый за вечер, и расслабил губы.

 

— Ладно, — опережая его, начала Эрика, — иди уже к своей принцессе. У меня тоже планов до фига, если не больше.

 

— Неужели Айзек изменил себе, и вы теперь вместе? — спросил Дерек, поднимаясь на ноги.

 

— Издеваешься? — вздернула брови Эрика и пошла провожать его к двери. — Этот придурок тоже нашел себе кого-то. Так что, походу, эта квартирка скоро опустеет.

 

— Ты тоже съедешь? — Дерек накинул куртку и принялся обуваться.

 

— Возможно. Найду другую работу и перееду в более приличный район.

 

— С чего это вдруг? — Дерек поправил куртку.

 

— Не у одного тебя личная жизнь налаживается, ясно? — хмыкнула Эрика. 

 

— И не скажешь, кто это? — заинтересовался Дерек. 

 

— Ты убьешь меня, когда узнаешь, а поскольку умирать сегодня мне никак нельзя, то я лишь скажу, что это прекрасная девушка с волосами клубничного цвета и зелеными глазами. А теперь вали отсюда, мне собираться надо.

 

Дерек вышел из квартиры, пожелав удачного вечера, и ушел домой — на встречу со своей половинкой, раздумывая о гложущем его происшествии. Не желая огорчать Стайлза, он не рассказал ему о Пэррише, вознамерившись самостоятельно разобраться с проблемой. Тем более, помня об отце парня, Дерек не мог свалить на него такую, казалось бы, мелочь, которая могла повлечь за собой серьёзные проблемы для них обоих. «Надо что-то делать», — решил Дерек и поспешил домой. 

 

Стайлз покрутил между пальцами поблескивающее серебром кольцо и, вздохнув, надел его на безымянный палец. 

 

— Это безумие, — пробормотал он и встал. В дверь постучали. Стайлз снял кольцо и сунул его в карман. — Заходи. 

 

Дженим вошёл в комнату, его взгляд скользнул по комнате и остановился на лице брата. 

 

— Пока отец не пришёл, я хочу поговорить с тобой, — сказал Дженим. — Просто чтобы ты был в теме. 

 

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

Дженим подкатил кресло ближе к брату и удобно сел. Стайлз уселся на кровать. Дженим глубоко вздохнул и, стянув очки, сложил их в ладонях. 

 

— Два месяца назад Стефан предложил съехаться, — начал он, — а сегодня он ввез свои вещи. Там ещё, конечно, нужно докупать мебель и по мелочи, но в целом квартира готова. 

 

— Ты согласился? — тихо спросил Стайлз. 

 

— Да. И теперь надо сказать об этом отцу. 

 

Стайлз изумленно посмотрел на Дженима и положил руку на карман. 

 

— Могу я кое-что тебе рассказать? — спросил он. Дженим кивнул, и Стайлз сунул руку в карман, достал кольцо и показал его брату. — Дерек сделал мне предложение. 

 

— Когда? — поборов удивление, спросил Дженим.

 

— Два месяца назад. 

 

— И? — протянул Дженим. 

 

Стайлз надел кольцо и развел руками:

 

— Согласился. Как я мог отказать? 

 

Дженим рассмеялся и помассировал пальцами переносицу. 

 

— Как же я тебя понимаю! 

 

Стайлз хмыкнул и покрутил кольцо на пальце. Дженим протянул руку и взъерошил ему волосы. 

 

— Нужно рассказать отцу, — сказал Дженим. — Как бы стремно не было. В конце концов он смирится, даже если не сегодня. 

 

— Ты собираешься сегодня поговорить с ним? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

— Да. Сейчас или никогда. 

 

— Я с тобой, — сказал Стайлз. — Возможно. 

 

— Когда-нибудь это случится, — вздохнул Дженим. — И если что, я на твоей стороне. 

 

С этими словами он встал и вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь. Стайлз остался наедине со своими мыслями, глядя на сверкающее кольцо. Здравомыслящая часть его была целиком согласна с братом, но вот трусливая сторона, которая проявлялась довольно редко и чаще всего — перед родителями, не давала и рта раскрыть, чтобы хоть попытаться рассказать отцу правду. «Он убьёт меня», — в отчаянии подумал Стайлз и сжал ладони в кулаки. Он заставил себя успокоиться и, встав с кровати, покрутил кольцо, сжал его пальцами и... оставил. Глубоко вздохнув, Стайлз вышел из комнаты в полнейшей неуверенности в своём намерении. 

 

Внизу хлопнула входная дверь. 

 

Стайлз вздрогнул и поспешил вниз — на кухню. По пути он поприветствовал уставшего после работы отца и сказал, что сегодня несколько задержится дома. 

 

Джон был рад. Он собирался серьезно поговорить с обоими сыновьями, о чем заявил вскользь, поднимаясь по лестнице. Братья тревожно переглянулись и принялись накрывать на стол. К приходу отца оба успели подумать обо всём самом ужасном, что только могло случиться, и накрутили себя до смешного ужасно. Увидев Джона, они и вовсе перетрухнули — он был угрюм и грозен. 

 

— Раз все в сборе, я начну, — сказал Джон, усаживаясь за стол. 

 

— Может, поедим сначала? — спросил Стайлз. У него тряслись поджилки. 

 

— Нет, сначала разговор, — отрезал Джон. Он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, и заговорил: — Ваша мать едет сюда, это во-первых. — Стайлз переглянулся с братом и заметил, как тот удивлённо приоткрыл рот. — Во-вторых, теперь у меня вопрос к тебе. — Джон посмотрел на Дженима. — Насколько близко общаются Стефан и Дерек? 

 

Дженим поправил очки и негромко ответил:

 

— Достаточно. А что случилось? 

 

— По участку слух ходит, что Дерек с кем-то на рабочем месте хорошо проводит время. Хотелось бы знать, правда это или нет. Может, он рассказывал Стефану о подвигах? 

 

— Нет, не рассказывал, иначе я бы уже знал, — сказал Дженим и украдкой глянул на брата. Заметив, как Стайлз побледнел и сунул под стол левую руку, он поспешил переменить тему. Радикально. — У меня тоже есть новость. 

 

— Хорошая, надеюсь? — заинтересовался Джон. 

 

Дженим глубоко вдохнул, пнул Стайлза по ноге, отвлекая от неприятных мыслей, и на одном дыхании выдал:

 

— Мы со Стефаном решили съехаться. 

 

В кухне повисла тишина. Джон смотрел на Дженима в шоке, а Стайлз в немом восхищении. Спустя время он не выдержал и, хлопнув в ладоши, поднялся из-за стола со словами:

 

— А я женюсь после школы, но сейчас это не важно, так что до завтра. 

 

И Стайлз поспешил убраться вон из дома, в то время как у него за спиной едва не грянул гром — отец не мог понять, чему возмущаться сначала: решению Дженима, ориентацию которого он так до конца и не принял, или ранней женитьбе Стайлза на девушке, с которой он даже не был знаком. В конце концов он решился и, скрестив руки на груди, грозно посмотрел на младшего сына. 

 

— Раньше мне казалось, что ты сообразительнее Стайлза, — сказал Джон. — Более ответственный, уравновешенный. Почему теперь ты ведешь себя как ребёнок? 

 

— Пап, это мой выбор, — негромко, но твёрдо сказал Дженим. 

 

— А моё мнение уже не учитывается, так, что ли? 

 

— Ты уже прекрасно дал понять, что обо мне думаешь.

 

— Джен, ты же умный парень, — вкрадчиво начал Джон, сменив тактику, — зачем тебе это? Ты потом перебесишься, девчонку нормальную найдёшь, женишься... 

 

— И пойду по вашим с мамой стопам? — оборвал Дженим. — Чтобы потом жить в разных городах и видеться только на свадьбах и похоронах? 

 

— Мал ты ещё, чтобы понять! — взорвался Джон, задетый за живое. 

 

— А может, наоборот? — резко спросил Дженим и, приподняв очки за оправу, потер переносицу. — Я не изменюсь, пап. И лучше будет, если ты примешь это как есть, а не будешь стараться меня перекроить. Ты думаешь, до тебя никто не пытался этого сделать? У них ничего не вышло, а твои попытки даже не дотягивают до их уровня. Нравится тебе это или нет, но я гей. Настолько голубой, что чистое дневное небо завистливо топчется в сторонке. 

 

— Ты не такой! — взревел Джон, сжимая кулаки. 

 

— Вообще-то, такой, — спокойно отозвался Дженим и встал из-за стола. — И я буду жить со Стефаном, нравится тебе это или нет. Мне уже восемнадцать лет, и я могу делать все, что захочу. 

 

— Ты не можешь просто так уйти к человеку, с которым знаком всего пару месяцев! Вы друг друга совсем не знаете, а тут совместное проживание! Это слишком большая ответственность для такого сопляка! 

 

Дженим уже оказался у выхода из кухни, когда его догнали обидные слова отца, он обернулся и с плохо скрываемой злобой глянул на Джона. 

 

— Я люблю этого человека, а он любит меня, — чуть подрагивающим голосом ответил Дженим. — Мы пережили с ним за эти месяцы больше, чем большинство проживает за годы отношений, так что будь добр и не критикуй нас за это, а если не получается, то я ухожу. У меня всё. 

 

И с этими словами он направился в свою спальню — собирать кое-какие вещи. Ему не хотелось оставлять Стайлза одного в этом доме, но и оставаться дольше сил, как и желания, больше не было. Он больше не слушал, что там говорил отец, сосредоточившись на предвкушении воссоединения с любимым. Дженим поднялся наверх, положил в школьный рюкзак сменную одежду, сходил в ванную, прихватив зубную щетку и бритвенный станок с лосьоном после бритья, гель же брать не стал, оставив его Стайлзу. Вспомнив о поступке брата, Дженим напоследок заглянул к нему в комнату и забрал из тумбочки коробок с косяками. На всякий случай. Управившись за несколько минут, он быстро спустился по ступенькам на первый этаж и поспешил к выходу. На ходу он бросил, что уходит, натянул куртку, обулся и вышел в гараж за велосипедом, а после на улицу. 

 

На улице было страшно холодно для весны, но Дженима это мало волновало — он думал о том, как скоро окажется в тепле, в успокаивающих объятиях Стефана — живого огня, который время от времени пылал, зажигая, но чаще всё же грел, принося уют. С мыслями о том, что теперь отец совсем с ума сойдёт и сведёт заодно Стайлза, Дженим оседлал велосипед и отправился к Стефану. 

 

Средство передвижения он втащил в лифт, который казался огромным, и отправился на нужный этаж. После третьего звонка дверь в квартиру Стефана наконец распахнулась. «Нашу квартиру», — поправил себя Дженим, и на душе у него стало теплее, а спустя несколько секунд и втянутый в квартиру велосипед в тепле оказалось и тело. 

 

— С возвращением, — сказал Стефан, заключая в объятия любимого который еще даже куртки не снял. 

 

Недолго думая, он сунул холодные ладони Дженима себе под футболку, и тот почувствовал, как по горячей коже пробежала дрожь, сопровождающая мурашки. Дженим вжался лицом в изгиб, где шея переходит в плечо, и довольно выдохнул, чувствуя согревающий жар. Все казалось таким привычным, таким родным, будто и не было этих часов разлуки и ссор с отцом, будто они вместе уже добрую дюжину лет, а не несколько месяцев. На секунду прижавшись губами к теплой коже, Дженим счастливо выдохнул:

 

— Я дома.

 

Стайлз гнал к Дереку так быстро, как только мог, потом вбежал по ступеням на нужный этаж, не дождавшись лифта, и дважды позвонил. Его трясло от пережитого и от осознания, что впереди его ждёт жизнь не легче. 

 

Стайлз ещё два раза нажал на кнопку звонка и прислонился плечом к стене у двери. Вскоре дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Дерек.

 

— Я сказал отцу, что женюсь, — протараторил Стайлз. 

 

Дерек с пару секунд прямо смотрел на него, а потом схватил за грудки и втянул в квартиру, захлопнул за ним дверь, прижал к ней спиной, оказываясь крайне близко. 

 

— Что? — неверяще переспросил Дерек, почти касаясь пухлых приоткрытых губ своими. 

 

— Я сказал, что женюсь летом, — рвано дыша и крепко зажмурившись, пробормотал Стайлз. 

 

В двери щелкнул замок. Жаркий выдох опалил губы Стайлза, а в следующее мгновение его сменили сухие губы. Поцелуй вышел пылким, поверхностным, больше походившим на жест не то отчаяния, не то безмерного счастья. Куртка Стайлза вмиг оказалась расстегнута и сброшена на пол, любовники вжались друг в друга, отчаянно хватаясь друг за друга, поцелуями затыкая друг друга и себя, чтобы не болтать о любви, как распоследние девственницы. Иногда среди сбитого дыхания и шорохов одежды всё же проскальзывало горячечное «хочу тебя», тут же утопающее в чужих губах, которые уже стали безумно родными. Разумные мысли о том, что надо добраться до кровати, потонули в нетерпеливом стоне Стайлза. Одежда упала на пол, а вслед за ней опустились и любовники, потому что Стайлза подвели ноги, а Дереку хотелось его касаться больше, чем просто держать. Поцелуи становились всё реже и мимолетней, движения резче, а ласки увереннее, настойчивее. 

 

Всё слишком торопливо, дергано, но чертовски живо. Оба понимали друг друга без слов, ведя диалог через поцелуи в губы, в шею, за ухом, в ключицу. Тяжёлое влажное дыхание, оседающее на коже и добавляющееся к крошечным каплям соленого пота, стало неким маяком, связывающим с внешним миром, от которого всё дальше уносили движения рук любовника. У Дерека плавился мозг от того, как Стайлз стонал над ним, как двигал подрагивающей рукой по его члену и распахивал губы, когда грубоватая кожа загорелой ладони проходится по головке. Стайлз теребил пальцами задранную до груди майку любовника, толкался в ладонь, сбивая дыхание до хрипа, и особенно громко стонал, увлекаемый оргазмом. 

 

Дерек, для которого нирвана только замаячила на горизонте, а после сбежала к Стайлзу, вздохнул и вытащил мокрую руку. Стайлз, заметив белые капли на его ладони, смутился, но взгляда не отвел. 

 

— Ой, — сказал он, — прости. 

 

— У нас ещё вся ночь впереди. Для прощения. 

 

Дерек двинул бедрами, намекая, но Стайлз будто не заметил этого, глядя на ладонь любимого. Он облизнулся и, будто не понимая, что делает, лизнул влажный палец Дерека, вздрогнув всем телом. И тут Дерека настигла нирвана. Он часто поморгал и пьяно посмотрел на смущенного Стайлза. 

 

— Ты хоть понял, что сейчас сделал? — спросил Дерек. 

 

— Нашёл ещё один твой фетиш? — неуверенно предположил Стайлз и, глядя на него, лизнул все ещё влажную ладонь. 

 

Дерек мысленно подготовил контракт на продажу души, потому что этот мальчишка с первого раза попал точно в цель. Стайлз, видимо, заметив, реакцию любовника, удивлённо замер. 

 

— Правда, что ли? — шепнул он. 

 

— У меня ещё много фетишей и кинков, — признался Дерек. 

 

— Вау... 

 

Раздался звонок в дверь. 

 

Стайлз поспешил подняться на ноги, а следом за ним и Дерек. Посмотрев в глазок, он отпрянул от двери и, прижав указательный палец к губам, подтолкнул Стайлза дальше по коридору. Сам же он схватил куртку любимого и, вытерев носком капли с пола, поспешил закинуть в спальню к Стайлзу одежду и носки, оставшись босиком. 

 

— А майку? — прошипел Стайлз. 

 

Дерек, чертыхнувшись, спешно стянул майку, покрытую пятнами, вытерев живот, и надел другую, после чего поспешил открыть дверь. Перед самым порогом он глубоко вдохнул и, состроив недовольное выражение лица, отомкнул дверь, за которой стоял Джордан Пэрриш. 

 

— Что случилось? — спросил Дерек, не тратя время на приветствия. 

 

— Я пришёл поговорить, — ответил Пэрриш. — Ты знаешь, о чём. 

 

Дерек нехотя впустил его в квартиру и провёл в гостиную, устроился в кресле, дождался, когда гость присядет на диван и кивнул, как бы предлагая начать. 

 

— Мне очень не хочется этого делать, но придётся рассказать шерифу о вас с его сыном, — сказал Джордан. — И ещё о том, как ты его прикрывал, когда делал вид, что ловишь хулигана-графитчика. Думаю, мистер Стилински очень обрадуется, когда узнает, с кем встречается его сын. 

 

— А тебе не похуй, с кем я трахаюсь? — раздался голос со стороны порога. 

 

Дерек едва не хлопнул себя по лбу с досады. Если раньше он мог откреститься от всего, что сказал Пэрриш, то теперь шанс был упущен. Плюс ко всему прочему в дверях стоял разъяренный полуголый Стайлз, которому лучше под руку не попадаться. 

 

— Я думаю, твоему отцу, — начал Пэрриш, но был перебит Стайлзом. 

 

— Он знает. Я сегодня ему всё рассказал. А вот тебе не стоит распускать слухи в участке, а то я даже испугался, с кем это встречается мой парень. И да, если ты тут хотел провернуть шантаж, то иди-ка отсюда на большой и толстый хер, потому что ты опоздал на целый час. Он, правда, зол и всё такое, но он знает. Так что сделай одолжение — свали отсюда, не порть мне вечер ещё больше. 

 

Пэрриш послушно встал и направился к выходу, Дерек же закрыл за ним дверь и вернулся к Стайлзу. 

 

— Ты знал, что он знает о нас? — спросил Стайлз, скрестив руки на груди. 

 

— Да. 

 

— И какого хера ты мне об этом не сказал? — ещё больше разозлился Стайлз. 

 

— В этом не было смысла, — сказал Дерек. — Я ждал его действий. 

 

— И даже после этого ты бы мне ничего не сказал? 

 

— Нет. 

 

— Да почему? — не выдержал Стайлз, повышая голос. 

 

— Потому что это моя вина! — В квартире повисла звенящая тишина. Стайлз удивлённо смотрел на Дерека, пока тот глубоко дышал, чтобы успокоиться. — Он заметил нас в архиве, а случилось это потому, что я тебя туда затащил. В случившемся виноват только я. 

 

— Я мог бы послать тебя и свалить по-быстрому, — сказал Стайлз. — Так что виноваты оба. 

 

— Не говори ерунды. Это моя промашка. 

 

— Нет, если я был не против, — упирался Стайлз. 

 

— Но если бы я не настоял, то все вышло бы иначе, — не сдавался Дерек. 

 

— Хватит! — Стайлз подошёл вплотную к нему и поддался вперёд, едва не столкнувшись с ним носами. — Ты не мог не сказать мне, а это значит, что теперь ты мне должен. 

 

— Я, между прочим, делал это ради тебя, — шепнул Дерек и потянулся за поцелуем, но Стайлз отстранился. 

 

— Теперь ты должен мне, — сказал Стайлз, — всю ночь. 

 

— Тебя же не волнует то, что я не рассказал о Пэррише. 

 

— Я сейчас уйду, — предупредил Стайлз. — Наплюю на то, что дико соскучился, и свалю домой, где меня ждёт допрос. 

 

— А ты продержишься всю ночь? — заинтересовался Дерек. 

 

— Этот вопрос стоит задать тебе.

 

— Целая ночь, — протянул Дерек. Рука его скользнула на бок Стайлза прямо над поясом джинсов. — Её будет слишком мало. 

 

— Так чего же мы ждём? — спросил Стайлз и с удовольствием ответил на поцелуй, запуская пальцы Дереку в волосы.


	39. Chapter 39

Воскресенье у семейства Стилински прошло в разных местах — Дженим сгонял домой и привёз в квартиру учебники и тетради, а ещё чуть позже перевёз часть одежды; Стайлз полдня отсыпался вместе с Дереком, который был более чем доволен жизнью; Джон же пробыл на работе. Он всё пытался понять, с кем же встречается его сын и почему Дженим так отчаянно защищает его отношения со Стефаном, который был старше подростка. Тщательно замаскировав подробности, он обратился с этим вопросом к Джордану Пэрришу, однако тут и он оказался бессилен. Тогда Джон попытался узнать, с кем же встречается второй его помощник, чему очень удивился Пэрриш. 

 

— Я думал, вы уже знаете, — сказал он. 

 

— О чем же? — нетерпеливо спросил Джон. — Говори давай, не тяни резину. 

 

— Он встречается с вашим сыном, — робко ответил Пэрриш. 

 

Джон был повергнут в шок. Он попросил оставить его и принялся размышлять. Выводы у него получились не утешительные — Дженим крутил с обоими Хейлами. Сама мысль о подобном не давала Джону покоя до самого вечера. Вернувшись же домой, он застал там Стайлза, но выпытывать у него имя будущей невестки желания совершенно не было. 

 

— Стайлз, — начал Джон за ужином, — а ты близко общаешься с Дженимом? 

 

— Достаточно, — кивнул Стайлз. — А что? 

 

— Тут слухи ходят, что он встречается с Хейлом, помощником моим. Мне бы хотелось знать, болтовня это или нет. Ты, случаем, не знаешь? 

 

— Так и говорят, что Дженим с ним встречается? — заинтересовался Стайлз. 

 

— Говорят, что сын, а раз ты натурал, — гордо заговорил Джон, — то выходит, что речь о Джениме. 

 

— Врут всё, — сказал Стайлз. — Он только Стефана любит и ему верен. 

 

— Это хорошо. Наверное. А ты собираешься познакомить меня с невестой или будешь держать её личность в секрете до самой свадьбы? 

 

— После того, как мама приедет, — сказал Стайлз и продолжил уплетать ужин, который ещё днем приготовил Дженим. 

 

Стефан провёл кончиками пальцев по обнаженному плечу Дженима, прижимающегося к его боку. За месяцы сна на узкой для двоих кровати они привыкли к этой позе, она была для них идеальной даже на огромной двуспальной кровати, где места хватило бы ещё роте солдат, если хорошо постараться. 

 

— Это неправильно, — наконец сказал Стефан. — Мы должны объяснить ему всё по-человечески. Чтобы он понял, что мы делаем это не для кого-то там, а для себя. Что мы любим друг друга. 

 

Дженим вздохнул и положил ладонь на грудь возлюбленному. Ему и самому на душе было неспокойно от всей этой ситуации. 

 

— Ты думаешь, что это сработает? — негромко спросил Дженим. — Он за всё это время даже не попытался принять тот факт, что мы вместе, потому что любим друг друга. 

 

— Был момент, когда он стал добрее ко мне, — припомнил Стефан. 

 

— Но потом он узнал о твоём прошлом, и теперь ты для него ещё больший злодей, а я совсем мальчишка. 

 

— Неправильно вот так, прятаться по углам, — настаивал Стефан. — Я чувствую себя ужаснейшим преступником. Как будто убил человек двадцать, а потом похитил тебя, из-за чего должен скрываться. 

 

— Он нас даже не выслушает, — поджал губы Дженим. 

 

— Мы должны попытаться. — Стефан завозился и сел на постели. — Или ты думаешь, что всё чудесным образом наладится, а он успокоится и станет иначе к нам относиться? 

 

— И что ты предлагаешь? — Дженим тоже сел. — Устроить ужин и ещё раз попытаться объяснить ему, что наше решение не изменится? 

 

— Зачем же объяснять? Думаю, он сам поймёт, когда увидит нас вместе. 

 

— Нам ещё предстоит всё объяснить маме, — вздохнул Дженим. 

 

— Как-нибудь съездим и объясним, — пожал плечами Стефан. 

 

— Чёрт, я совсем забыл... 

 

— Что? — заволновался Стефан. 

 

— Она скоро приедет, — сказал Дженим. — Скорее всего, на этой неделе. 

 

— Отлично! Вот и познакомимся. 

 

— А если она окажется против? — спросил Дженим. — Тогда они с отцом объединятся, и мы окажемся в полной жопе. 

 

Стефан почесал в затылке и с досады ругнулся, потом посмотрел на любимого и улыбнулся. 

 

— Всё же им придётся смириться, что ты любишь не только их, — сказал он. 

 

Дженим фыркнул, но спорить не стал — всё равно это было бесполезно. Он уже давно понял, что ссориться со Стефаном крайне проблематично, а мириться и того тяжелее, поэтому старался жить с ним в мире. Они снова легли, удобно устроившись под одеялом, и Дженим с облегчением вздохнул. Он помолчал, водя пальцами по груди Стефана, и тихо сказал:

 

— Давай попытаемся. Мне тоже не нравится эта ситуация. 

 

Стефан улыбнулся и поцеловал возлюбленного в лоб. Дженим прикрыл глаза и, потершись щекой о сильное плечо, почувствовал, как сон захватывает его в плен. 

 

В коридоре послышался шорох, и Стайлз отработанным движением отложил в сторону доску-планшет, накрыл её учебником и взял в руки тетрадь с конспектами. Он прислушался и медленно выдохнул — показалось. 

 

Стайлз сидел на кровати, закутавшись по пояс в одеяло, и рисовал, временами поглядывая на телефон, от которого тянулся шнур от наушников, в которых звучала музыка. Один вкладыш наушников был в ухе у Стайлза, другой же болтался в воздухе. 

 

Стайлз отложил тетрадь и учебник на тумбочку у кровати и вернул на колени доску-планшет, взял карандаш из пенала, лежащего рядом, и продолжил прорисовывать детали. Это было непросто, хоть он и убил на занятия уйму времени. Если говорить откровенно, это был отличный способ отвлечься от той обстановке дома, которая стала такой давящей, что казалось, будто она вот-вот раздавит обоих членов семьи и ничего от них не оставит. Стайлзу было не по себе. 

 

Музыка в наушнике неприятно оборвалась, и рядом завибрировал телефон. Стайлз посмотрел на дисплей и нахмурился — номер ему не был знаком, но он всё же ответил на звонок. 

 

— Привет, — раздался в трубке знакомый мужской голос. — Ты не пугайся, это я, Стефан.

 

— Привет, — негромко сказал Стайлз. — Мог и не говорить, у вас с Дереком голоса одинаковые. 

 

— И лица, и тяга к Стилински, — со смехом добавил Стефан. — Я вообще-то по делу. Дженим забыл позвонить, так что выполняю миссию я. Цитирую: «Если ты завтра проспишь или вообще не явишься в школу, я применю к тебе несколько известных мне пыток, которых не знаешь ты», конец цитаты. Вроде, ничего не пропустил. 

 

— А вы уже как семья, — съязвил Стайлз. — Молодожёны. 

 

— Вы с Дереком тоже скоро будете так выглядеть, — напомнил Стефан. — Послание понятно? Ничего объяснять не нужно? 

 

— Всё понял, к сведению принял. 

 

— Стайлз, — серьёзно начал Стефан, отчего у художника екнуло сердце — голоса братьев были слишком сильно похожи, — не расстраивай Дженима, ладно? У него не такой светлый период, как кажется. 

 

— У нас тут тоже не сахар, — отозвался Стайлз. 

 

— Ничего о приезде вашей мамы не слышно? 

 

— Ты теперь тоже можешь называть её мамой, — поддел Стайлз. 

 

Стефан хмыкнул и вернул голосу серьезность:

 

— Так, ничего? 

 

— Я скажу Джениму или позвоню, или напишу, когда станет что-то известно, — сказал Стайлз и зевнул. 

 

— Тогда я валю спать и тебе советую, — отозвался Стефан. — Спокойной ночи. 

 

— Спокойной, — пожелал Стайлз и, отключившись, принялся готовиться ко сну. 

 

Уже через несколько минут он крепко спал, прижавшись щекой к подушке и обняв её угол. 

 

Утром он безбожно проспал, опоздал на урок и забыл учебник по предмету, по которому должен был быть тест. Великолепное начало дня. 

 

На перемене Дженим отчитывал Стайлза, как мог, пока не появился слишком радостный Скотт. Тогда братья испугались всерьёз и решили оставить свои разборки до лучших времен. По крайней мере, пока с горизонта не свалит счастливый МакКолл, который совсем недавно ходил чернее тучи и не говорил причины, а теперь сверкал, как новенькая монетка. Рассматривая что-то в телефоне, Скотт остановился рядом со Стайлзом. 

 

— А ты всё ещё популярен, — как бы вскользь заметил Скотт. — Помнишь того чела, который выкладывал в сеть фотки твоих граффити? 

 

— Ну? — опасливо покосился на него Стайлз. 

 

— Смотри. — Скотт повернул телефон, показывая братьям фотографию в Инстаграме. Вверху красовался уже забытый ник «Волчица Бэтмена», а внизу была подпись: «В ожидании возвращения Художника», на фото же были Лидия Мартин и девушка с длинными светлыми волосами, которая печально глядела в камеру. На заднем плане можно было разглядеть граффити Стайлза и стакан «Спрайта» рядом. 

 

Дженим поправил очки и недоуменно нахмурился. Он узнал блондинку на фото — это была Эрика — сотрудница Стефана и бывшая девушка Дерека, о которой рассказывал Стефан и даже показывал давнюю совместную фотографию, на которой был он сам и Дерек, на коленях которого и сидела девушка. Правда, на том кадре волосы Эрики были выкрашены в разные цвета и заплетены в африканские косички, а у Дерека, как у Стефана, не было щетины, только ссадины. 

 

Дженим призадумался, стоит ли говорить об этом Стайлзу, но тот решил всё за него. Заметив задумчивость на его лице, он попытался узнать причину, но с первого раза не вышло, как и со второго, и третьего. Узнать причину удалось лишь после занятий. Стайлз тогда задержал брата в коридоре и, затянув в свободный кабинет, закрыл дверь и приступил к допросу. Дженим особенно не сопротивлялся и рассказал часть того, что знал, стараясь сильно не углубляться в прошлое Хейлов. 

 

Стайлз внимательно слушал его и, как только он услышал, что эта девушка — бывшая Дерека, в голове у него будто бы щелкнуло, и всё встало на свои места. 

 

— Это всё Дерек, — сказал Стайлз. — Все эти фото с моими граффити — это его рук дело. Вот сукин сын! 

 

— И зачем ему это было надо? — со вздохом спросил Дженим. 

 

— Да хрен знает, — отозвался Стайлз, — но теперь он от меня не отвертится! Всё, я ему голову точно откручу! 

 

— Он же на работе, — возразил Дженим, схватив его за плечо. — Хочешь порадовать Пэрриша ещё больше? 

 

— Кстати, об этом... — Стайлз замялся. — Благодаря тому, что он не назвал имени сына, который встречается с Дереком, отец теперь думает, что ты крутишь роман с обоими Хейлами. 

 

Дженим с осуждением посмотрел на брата, и тот неловко почесал в затылке. 

 

— Пора вам уже кончать этот спектакль, — вздохнул Дженим. — А то отца удар хватит ещё до приезда мамы. — Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, и Дженим продолжил: — А сейчас я иду с тобой. 

 

— Зачем? 

 

— Вас же должен кто-то прикрыть, — пожал плечами Дженим. 

 

На том и было решено отправиться на работу к отцу вместе, а Скотта отправить домой. 

 

Дерек писал отчёт о проделанной работе, когда ему пришло сообщение от Стайлза: «Нужно поговорить. Жду в архиве». Дерек отложил документы и уверенно направился в архив. Посмотрев по сторонам у нужной двери, он вошёл в комнату. Как только дверь закрылась, Дерек обернулся и зашагал между стеллажей. Он не прошёл и метра, как заметил за первым же стеллажом с уликами Дженима, глядящего на него поверх очков. 

 

— Здравствуй, Дерек, — кивнул Дженим. 

 

— Привет.

 

Дженим, поправив очки, пошёл к двери.

 

— Я на шухере постою, — бросил он. 

 

Однако стоило ему открыть дверь, как в комнату ввалился сконфуженный Джордан Пэрриш. Дженим растерялся всего на секунду, а потом втянул гостя в комнату, тихо прикрыл дверь и подпер её стулом. 

 

— Ушёл? — спросил Стайлз, выглянув из-за другого стеллажа. Решительный его настрой мигом сменился на удивление, а после — злобу. — Опять ты? 

 

— Так вас двое? — в шоке спросил Пэрриш, переводя взгляд с одного Стилински на другого. 

 

— Здрасти, ты с какой луны свалился? — спросил Стайлз. — Все знают, что у шерифа два сына, и, благодаря тебе, мудила, он думает о нас невесть что. 

 

— Вообще-то это была твоя промашка, — вздохнул Дженим и спокойно посмотрел на Пэрриша. — Вы же умный мужчина, неужели вы думали, что сможете безнаказанно портить жизнь Стайлзу — сыну вашего шефа — и Дереку — помощнику, опять же, вашего начальника? 

 

— Я, в отличие от некоторых, не нарушал устав, — чуть заикаясь, сказал Пэрриш. 

 

Дженим положил ладонь ему на плечо и улыбнулся.

 

— Конечно же нет. Но вот совращение несовершеннолетнего — это уже не так радужно, как игнорирование устава, верно? 

 

В комнате повисла тишина, за дверью прошли двое полицейских, обсуждающих девушку, которую видели по пути в участок. Наконец все стихло. 

 

— Ты... — Стайлз прикрыл глаза ладонью, плечи его крупно затряслись. — Больной... ублюдок... 

 

— Ничего подобного не было, — возразил Пэрриш, но Дженим хлопнул его по плечу. 

 

— А я слышал, что ты горяч в постели, — шепнул Дженим ему, встав спиной к паре. — Она отзывалась о тебе крайне лестно, Жози. До того, как ты всё испортил.

 

Пэрриш с трудом сглотнул. Дереку показалось, что его коллега побелел. 

 

— Ну что, — доброжелательно начал Дженим так, чтобы его услышали все присутствующие, — будем жить дружно? 

 

Пэрриш нервно кивнул и глянул на Стайлза с Дереком, которые тоже согласно кивнули, после чего попросил прощения и спешно покинул комнату, вылетев в коридор и захлопнув за собой дверь. 

 

— Так, с кем он?.. — Стайлз показал неопределенный жест, который, видимо, должен был означать секс. 

 

Дженим вместо разъяснения показал ему кулаки с оттопыренными средними пальцами и сказал:

 

— Не твоё дело. И вообще, детский сад тут развели, стоило мне уйти в личную жизнь. 

 

— Кажется, Стефан на тебя плохо влияет, — нахмурился Дерек. 

 

— Зато, если бы не он, вы, олухи, уже попали бы в лапы к Пэрришу, а далее в ад на земле. У вас пять минут, а потом я за последствия не отвечаю. 

 

И с этими словами Дженим покинул комнату, оставив пару разбираться между собой. 

 

Дерек двинулся к Стайлзу, но тот выставил перед собой руку с раскрытой ладонью. 

 

— Есть разговор, — сказал Стайлз. 

 

— И не поцелуешь? 

 

— Ты подговорил свою бывшую, чтобы она присвоила мои граффити какому-то своему другу, — прошипел Стайлз. — Я зол, очень, а когда я зол... 

 

— Ты просто огонь, — улыбнулся уголками губ Дерек. 

 

— Я тебя выебу, мудак ты правильный! 

 

— И всё же не поцелуешь? — спросил Дерек и облизнул губы. 

 

— Нет, я тебе точно въебу по первое число, — гневно протараторил Стайлз. 

 

— А в какой последовательности ты всё провернешь? — Дерек упёрся ладонями в пояс форменных брюк, задев пальцем футляр с наручниками на спине. 

 

Стайлз не мог не обратить внимание на его расслабленные, уверенные движения и лёгкий звон металла. В голову к нему закрылись подозрения, что Дерек всё это делает не просто так, отчего злоба лишь усиливалась, но вместе с тем переплеталась с азартом. 

 

— За то, что ты сделал, я тебе сначала въебу, — тихо начал Стайлз, но голос его чуть подрагивал от гнева, — потом заставлю раздеться, прикую наручниками к кровати и выебу. Сделаю так, что весь дом услышит твои мольбы о пощаде. 

 

Во время монолога он подошёл вплотную к Дереку и в конце легонько стукнул мыском кеда по носу туфли любовника. Указательные пальцы Стайлза коснулись ремня Дерека и скользнули за пояс брюк. 

 

— Отличный план, — шепнул Дерек, — но ты забыл, что обычно пощады просишь ты. 

 

— Ещё не поздно всё исправить. 

 

В дверь четырежды постучали. 

 

— Думаю, я смогу подарить тебе такой шанс, — хмыкнул Дерек и, подавшись вперёд, прошептал на ухо Стайлзу: — Жду не дождусь субботы. 

 

И он с силой шлепнул возлюбленного по ягодице. Стайлз в долгу не остался и укусил Дерека за шею, прямо над воротничком рубашки, и спешно вылетел в коридор, где его ждал Дженим.


	40. Chapter 40

Наступил вечер. Солнце спряталось за горизонтом, тут и там в окнах домов мерцал свет, как бы говоря, что хозяин комнаты не спит, а занимается делом. В квартире Стефана и Дженима приглушенный свет горел только в одной комнате — спальне, где развернулась настоящая битва среди простыней. Через полчаса Стефан должен был быть на работе, но происходящее казалось ему более важным. 

 

Дженим перевернулся, подминая Стефана, прижался губами к горячей коже и снова к губам. Стефан обнял его, скользнул ладонями по голой спине, сжал ягодицы и, извернувшись, опрокинул Дженима на спину, оказываясь сверху. 

 

— Я тебя люблю, — горячо пробормотал Стефан. 

 

Возбуждение уже отключало мозг, и всё было бы просто замечательно, если бы не одно но. 

 

Дженим притянул Стефана ближе, вместе с тем переворачиваясь и вжимая его в матрац. Он придержал Стефана за подбородок и крепко поцеловал, лишая возможности трезво мыслить. 

 

— Я не буду снизу, — шепнул Дженим и снова оказался на спине. 

 

— Что в этом такого? — обречённо спросил Стефан и прилёг рядом. 

 

Дженим закусил губу и вздохнул. Несмотря на явное возбуждение, проблема всё равно оставалась без решения. Они бились уже чёрт знает сколько времени над решением возникшей проблемы, но по-прежнему не пришли к решению. Дженим хотел рулить, а Стефан не уступал. 

 

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал Дженим. 

 

— Нет, я тебя, — тут же отозвался Стефан. 

 

— Я тебя. 

 

— Я, — сказал Стефан. 

 

— Головка от... кхм. 

 

Стефан удивлённо посмотрел на Дженима. 

 

Повисла пауза. 

 

— Это всё твоё влияние, — буркнул Дженим.

 

— Приятно знать, что не один я тут изменился, — рассмеялся Стефан. 

 

— А кто сказал, что ты изменился? — глянул на него Дженим. — Как был раздолбаем, так им и остался. 

 

— Тот факт, что мы живём под одной крышей как пара и ты меня заводишь, тебя не смущает? 

 

Дженим скосил взгляд и тонко улыбнулся. Подняв в воздух кулак, он им потряс. 

 

— Совёныш, ниже, — подвигал бровями Стефан. 

 

— Я сейчас засчитаю себе победу, — сказал Дженим. 

 

— Ты собрался решить этот серьезный вопрос, требующий не менее серьёзного подхода, игрой в камень-ножницы-бумага? — спросил Стефан. 

 

— А ты что предлагаешь? — вздохнул Дженим. — У нас уже все аргументы кончились. 

 

Стефан почесал подбородок и, прищелкнув пальцами, вскочил на ноги. Дженим внимательно наблюдал за тем, как он сначала поднял с пола джинсы, но тут же отложил, взял другие и, пошарив по карманам, с победоносной улыбкой вытащил монетку. Стефан встал рядом с кроватью. Взгляд Дженима невольно так и прикипел к кое-чему пониже пупка. 

 

— Решка? — спросил Стефан. 

 

— Орёл, — заторможено ответил Дженим. 

 

— Поздно, я его уже застолбил. 

 

— Тогда ребром, — тяжело вздохнул Дженим и прежде чем успел опомниться, увидел, как монетка отправилась к потолку. 

 

Она едва не стукнулась о твердую поверхность и стремглав полетела вниз. Стефан не успел её поймать, и она упала между подушками, точно вертикально. Дженим сначала ошарашено глянул на сие чудо, а после улыбнулся. 

 

— Ты ещё и маг, что ли? — спросил Стефан, глядя на монету. 

 

— Чёрный, — кивнул Дженим и рассмеялся, заметив растерянное выражение лица Стефана. 

 

— Главное, чтоб не некромант, — буркнул Стефан, убирая монету на тумбочку. 

 

— Боишься? — спросил Дженим. 

 

— Конечно! Это ж я умру, а меня оживят и заставят работать сверхурочно. Всё, что угодно, но только не это. 

 

— Ты прав, — кивнул Дженим и, заметив дерганые движения Стефана, похлопал по матрацу рядом с собой. — Иди сюда. 

 

Стефан взъерошил волосы и выполнил просьбу, ложась рядом и глядя в сторону. Он нервно облизнул губы и мысленно уже приготовился к посягательствам со стороны возлюбленного. Однако секунды капали, а со стороны Дженима не наблюдалось совершенно никаких действий. Собравшись с духом, Стефан поднял взгляд выше и наткнулся на насмешливое выражение лица. Стефану на секунду подумалось, как же глупо всё это выглядело со стороны, и он прыснул, а вслед за ним расхохотался и Дженим. Внезапно напряжение ушло безвозвратно, оставив после себя лёгкость, даже беззаботность. До тех пор, пока Дженим не фыркнул и, притягивая к себе Стефана, поцеловал, вытягивая из него способность связно мыслить.

 

Раздался телефонный звонок. Дженим отстранился от Стефана и вздохнул, когда тот встал и принялся искать телефон. Стефан ответил на звонок и раздраженно сказал кому-то, что он занят. С каждой секундой разговор всё больше накалялся, что совсем не нравилось Джениму. Он сначала хмурился и щурился, а потом тяжело вздохнул и, медленно поднявшись с кровати, прошествовал мимо Стефана, в последний момент почувствовав на своем запястье чужую руку. 

 

— Ты куда? — одними губами спросил Стефан. 

 

— В душ, — пожал плечами Дженим и скосил взгляд вниз. 

 

Стефан проследил за его взглядом и быстро попрощался с собеседником, бросив, что перезвонит. 

 

— Меня вызывают в суд, — сказал Стефан, бросая телефон на скомканные джинсы и прижимаясь к возлюбленному. — Так напряжно. 

 

— Скоро всё закончится, — успокоил его Дженим, поглаживая жёсткие волосы на затылке. — Просто будь послушным. 

 

Стефан фыркнул и осторожно поцеловал его в губы, чувствуя ответное движение. Он плавился от таких поцелуев, в которых Дженим был обманчиво нежен, забирая бразды правления и будто бы возвышаясь над Стефаном, показывая свое превосходство. Он подтолкнул любовника к кровати, и тот мягко опустился на матрац. Дженим обвёл языком зацелованные губы, отстраняясь, и отступил, подхватил джинсы, вытаскивая тюбик смазки и презервативы. 

 

Стефан наблюдал за ним, приподнявшись на локтях, и немало нервничал. Дженим заметил это, несмотря на то, как тот пытался скрыть волнение, чуть сжав губы и едва заметно нахмурив брови. 

 

Дженим склонился над любимым и мягко надавил на грудь, предлагая прилечь, чем тот воспользовался, полностью опускаясь на простыни. Их губы соприкоснулись в лёгком, ненавязчивом поцелуе, потом в ещё одном и ещё... Дженим прижался губами к шее Стефана, проложил влажную дорожку к ключице, приласкал сначала один сосок, потом другой, слушая тяжёлое от волнения дыхание любовника и ощущая тихие поглаживания пальцев по плечу. Поцелуи спускались ниже, и Дженим чувствовал, как вздрагивают мышцы Стефана под его губами не то от желания, не то от волнения. Лежащая на плече Дженима рука надавила чуть сильнее, и тот не стал возражать, опускаясь ниже. 

 

Стефан довольно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза, почувствовав тёплое, влажное дыхание там, где его особенно не хватало. Он расслабился, погрузившись в ощущения уверенных ласк губ и языка, перемежающимися движениями ладоней, будто заново исследующими подтянутое тело. Он расслабился, доверившись чувствам, но стоило лишь длинным скользким пальцам оказаться между его ягодиц, как всё спокойствие рухнуло, обнажив панику. 

 

Стефан отстранил от себя Дженима. 

 

— Не могу. 

 

Дженим вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Ему хотелось сказать действительно много, но что-то его всё же останавливало. Возможно, это было нежелание расстраивать возлюбленного, человека, с которым столько всего связывало. Поэтому он просто встал и, бросив: «Я в душ», покинул комнату. 

 

Стефан раздосадовано накрыл глаза ладонью и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы привести мысли в относительный порядок. Он потер лицо ладонями, но и это не помогло отвлечься от того страха, который ещё минуту назад накрыл его с головой, пытаясь задушить. Стефан мысленно сосчитал до десяти и резко поднялся, чтобы не передумать, не сбавляя темпа, он направился в душ. У самой двери он замер в нерешительности, но тут же одернул себя и нажал на ручку. 

 

Дверь оказалась заперта. 

 

Стефан постучал в дверь. 

 

— Совёныш, — позвал он, — прости, а? 

 

Из ванной доносился звук льющейся воды, не прерывающийся голосом Дженима. Стефан вздохнул и направился в спальню — собираться на работу. 

 

Дерек откинулся на спинку дивана и постучал по ноге. 

 

— А ты не подскажешь имя своей пассии? — громко спросил он.

 

Эрика находилась в соседней комнате, собираясь на очередное свидание. Дерек заявился в самый неподходящий момент, застав её в запахнутом халате, прикрывающем нижнее белье. 

 

— А тебе зачем? — спросила Эрика из другой комнаты. 

 

— Затем, что ты меня немножко подставила. 

 

Дерек услышал легкие шаги за стеной, и спустя мгновение в дверном проеме появилась Эрика в джинсах и кружевном бюстгальтере цвета красного вина. Дерек присвистнул. Эрика показала ему язык и спросила:

 

— Ты про что именно? 

 

— Твои фото в Инстаграме уже облетели весь Бикон Хиллс, попавшись Стайлзу на глаза, — пояснил Дерек. — И теперь моя задница под угрозой. 

 

— Ты же универсалом был? — прищурилась Эрика. — И вообще, как это под угрозой оказался ты, если мы с ним даже не знакомы? 

 

Дерек призадумался, а она убежала в другую комнату — продолжать сборы. 

 

— Ему рассказал его брат, — громко сказал Дерек. 

 

— А с ним-то мы как пересеклись? 

 

— Я говорил, что с ним Стефан съехался? — спросил Дерек. 

 

В дверях снова появилась Эрика. На этот раз на ней была футболка, и воздух наполнился тонким запахом духов. 

 

— Вы, парни, точно меня в могилу загоните, — сказала Эрика. — Один замуж выходит, другой съехался с парнем, а дальше-то что? В вашей семье хоть один натурал остался?

 

Дерек с осуждением посмотрел на подругу.

 

— Ты встречаешься с Лидией Мартин? — холодно спросил он. 

 

— Точно! Свидание!

 

И Эрика тут же упорхнула в другую комнату, видимо, чтобы нанести макияж. Дерек тяжело вздохнул.

 

— Я навёл справки, — громко сказал он, — и сопоставил факты. По всему выходит, что я прав.

 

— Подловил. — Эрика заглянула в комнату. — Именно с ней я и встречаюсь.

 

— Ты же помнишь, что ей нет восемнадцати?

 

— Помнится, тебя это не смущало, когда вы с художником нервировали всех соседей криками, — припомнила Эрика.

 

— А это ты откуда знаешь? — удивился Дерек.

 

— Ну, Лидия дружит с твоей соседкой, и та частенько рассказывала ей о том, какая отпадная у тебя личная жизнь. 

 

— У Арджента есть дочь? — спросил Дерек и внезапно вспомнил, как однажды они со Стайлзом слышали за стенкой женские стоны. — Она, кажется, была не особенно против, если вспомнить, что она сама не была тихой.

 

Эрика с некоторым изумлением посмотрела на друга.

 

— Волчара, я чего-то не знаю?

 

— Я с ней не трахался. Просто между нашими квартирами слишком тонкие стены.

 

— Ну-ну, оправдывайся. — Эрика вышла из комнаты. 

 

— Это ты у нас по девушкам, Эри, а у меня есть Стайлз, — с гордостью сказал Дерек. — А вообще, не перескакивай на другую тему. Какого хрена ты выложила то фото? 

 

— Скорее всего, потому, что это мой аккаунт, и я могу делать с ним всё, что захочу, — ответила Эрика.

 

— Ты могла хотя бы не приписывать туда Стайлза!

 

Спустя пару секунд на пороге появилась уже собравшаяся Эрика.

 

— И как долго ты бы это скрывал? — спросила она. — До старости?

 

— Нашёл бы подходящий момент, — сказал Дерек.

 

— Ага, конечно. — Эрика подхватила с кофейного столика телефон и посмотрела на друга, уперев руки в бока. — Мне кажется, или тебе уже пора?

 

— Выгоняешь меня?

 

— И как ты догадался?

 

Дерек встал с дивана и снова посмотрел на Эрику.

 

— Потрясающе выглядишь, — сказал он. 

 

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Эрика. — А теперь валим отсюда, пока не вернулся Айзек.

 

— У него опять не ладится с этой, как её зовут, не помнишь? — Дерек направился к выходу.

 

— Ещё вчера её звали Эллисон, а сегодня уже не уверена. 

 

Дерек уже обулся, когда услышал имя девушки и удивленно посмотрел на Эрику. 

 

— Вот так совпадение! Друг Стайлза тоже встречается с Эллисон.

 

В коридоре повисла тишина. 

 

— Как думаешь, — негромко начала Эрика, — много в этом городишке девушек с таким именем?

 

Дерек, пораженный скверной догадкой, промолчал. Эрика поспешила обуться, а Дерек — надеть куртку.

 

— Давай быстрее, — подгоняла его Эрика. — То-то я думаю, чего он такой злой в последнее время, а оно вон как всё плохо! Быстро открывай дверь!

 

Они вывалились из квартиры, закрыли дверь и поспешили убраться куда подальше от возможного эпицентра взрыва скверного характера Айзека. 

 

Стайлз откинулся на спинку кресла и поправил микрофон на наушниках.

 

— Да в пизду и на хуй! — возмутился он, глядя на заставку игры. — Сколько можно мухлевать?

 

— Всё по правилам, — не согласился Скотт. — Я не виноват, что у тебя руки из жопы растут.

 

— А вот щас обидно было.

 

В эфире повисла тишина.

 

— Ещё партию? — раздался голос Скотта.

 

— Да. На этот раз я тебя точно сделаю!

 

Внизу хлопнула дверь. Стайлз выругался, быстро попрощался с другом, выключил игру и, отложив наушники, взялся за учебник английского. Он уже приготовился услышать шаги на лестнице, но в доме стояла тишина. Стайлз отложил учебник и решил спуститься, чтобы поприветствовать отца, однако стоило ему выйти из комнаты, как с первого этажа раздался женский голос:

 

— Стайлз? Дженим? Кто-нибудь дома?

 

Стайлз сбежал по ступеням и увидел в гостиной статную женщину с длинными темными волосами. На ней было пальто бежевого цвета длиной чуть ниже колена, на локтевом сгибе у неё была сумка черного цвета. Гостья обернулась, и Стайлз убедился, что это и правда его мать. 

 

— А я уже подумала, что ты сбежал неизвестно куда, не предупредив отца, — засмеялась Клаудия и тут же охнула — Стайлз налетел на неё с объятиями.

 

— Мы думали, что ты приедешь в выходные, — пробурчал он. 

 

Клаудия крепко обняла сына и жизнерадостно сказала:

 

— Я решила устроить сюрприз. А где Дженим?

 

Стайлз замешкался. Ему не хотелось вот так сразу говорить матери, что её сын — гей. 

 

— Его нет, — сказал Стайлз. — А откуда у тебя ключ?

 

— Отец твой дал, — ответила Клаудия и с подозрением посмотрела на сына. — Он, кстати, тоже не говорил, где Дженим. Ну-ка, признавайся, что тут успело случиться? Опять поругались?

 

— Думаю, будет лучше, если он сам тебе расскажет. — Стайлз нервно почесал в затылке. — Где твои вещи?

 

— О, они подождут, — отмахнулась Клаудия. — Что случилось, милый? 

 

— Серьёзно, давай помогу с чемоданами, — затараторил Стайлз. — Их же там, как обычно, просто до фига?

 

— Стайлз, — укоризненно посмотрела на него Клаудия. — Я с места не сдвинусь, пока не услышу ответ. 

 

— Обещаешь, что не будешь злиться? 

 

— О Боже, он грабит банк? — сделала большие глаза Клаудия.

 

— Мам, — протянул Стайлз.

 

— Ладно, я постараюсь не злиться.

 

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и на одном дыхании выдал:

 

— Дженим съехался с парнем.

 

На лице Клаудии проступило неподдельное удивление. Стайлз помялся и, неловко почесав щеку левой рукой, кашлянул в кулак.

 

— А ты женился? — растеряно спросила Клаудия. 

 

— Ам… — Стайлз сунул руку в карман штанов. — Нет, ещё нет.

 

— Тогда почему у тебя кольцо? Предложение же не тебе сделали... — Клаудия осеклась, увидев, как сын поджал губы и опустил взгляд. — Господи Боже…

 

— Все не так плохо, как кажется, — пробормотал Стайлз.

 

— То есть я ошибаюсь, и мои сыновья не геи? 

 

— Принесу воды.

 

На кухне Стайлз выпил воды сам, отбросив мысль о чем-нибудь покрепче, и налил воды маме. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Клаудия сидела на диване, пальто её аккуратно лежало на спинке. Стайлз предложил матери стакан воды, она отказалась.

 

— Как же так? — недоумевала Клаудия. — Я ещё понимаю Дженима, но ты… Ты же по девчонкам бегал.

 

— Я же не специально, — поморщился Стайлз. — Я и сам не подозревал, что всё так обернется. 

 

Клаудия похлопала ладонью по сиденью рядом с собой. Стайлз поставил стакан с водой на кофейный столик и присел рядом с мамой. Между ними были довольно тёплые отношения, но, даже несмотря на них, всё равно было не по себе говорить ей и об ориентации, и о предстоящей свадьбе. 

 

Клаудия взяла ладонь сына в свои и как-то печально улыбнулась. 

 

— Как уж такое предвидишь? — пробормотала она. — Ты не виноват, что всё так сложилось. 

 

Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением. 

 

— Теперь бы объяснить это папе, — сказал он. 

 

— Он ещё не знает? 

 

— Нет, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Я ещё не говорил. После того, как Дженим сказал, что съезжается с парнем, у нас тут как на пороховой бочке. 

 

Клаудия вздохнула и встрепала сыну волосы, улыбнувшись его недовольному мычанию. Она успела сильно соскучиться и сейчас жалела, что не смогла вырваться с работы на Рождество к своим мальчикам. 

 

— Теперь я хочу познакомиться с парнем Дженима, — сказала Клаудия. — Подумать только, вы уже совсем взрослые, а кажется, только вчера дрались за динозавра. 

 

— Ма, нашла, что вспомнить! — проворчал Стайлз. — Это же было сто лет назад! 

 

— А теперь вы деретесь за парней? — подшутила Клаудия. 

 

— Нет, — протянул Стайлз. — Было время, мы их путали, но потом приспособились, — со смехом добавил он. 

 

Клаудия недоуменно посмотрела на сына. 

 

— Близнецы, — пожал плечами Стайлз и поспешил добавить: — Только отцу не говори раньше времени, а то он сразу поймёт, с кем я встречаюсь, и тогда всё станет ещё хуже. 

 

— Почему? 

 

Раздался стук во входную дверь. Стайлз поднялся на ноги, но мать не отпустила его руку и повторила вопрос. 

 

— Можно, это пока останется в тайне? — протараторил Стайлз. 

 

— Что за секреты? — удивилась Клаудия. 

 

— Пожалуйста, мам. 

 

Клаудия недовольно покачала головой, но согласилась.


	41. Chapter 41

Стайлз зевнул в кулак и, похлопав глазами, уставился на доску. Утро выдалось паршивым, он поздно лёг и рано встал, даже не опоздав — мама об этом позаботилась. Стайлз уже и забыл, когда она в последний раз будила их с Дженимом, он отвык от медленного пробуждения, которое теперь убаюкивало лучше, чем колыбельная. Поэтому он сидел на первом уроке и зевал, как бегемот. Одно успокаивало — Дженим выглядел не лучше. 

 

— Ты чего такой зомбак? — спросил Стайлз брата на перемене. 

 

Они были в коридоре у кабинета, где должен был проходить следующий урок, Дженим стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене, и медленно моргал, изредка прикрывая лицо учебником. Стайлз стоял рядом, все ещё зевая. 

 

— Спал фигово, — признался Дженим. — А ты чего? 

 

— Я почти не спал. Кстати, — Стайлз пихнул брата локтем, — мама приехала. 

 

Дженим оживился. 

 

— Сегодня, что ли? 

 

— Не, вчера. Они с отцом в молчанку всё играют, — сказал Стайлз. — Зато мама не против того, что у нас парни. 

 

— Стоп. Почему ты мне вчера не позвонил? И почему ты ей сказал? — шокировано проговорил Дженим. — А если бы она оказалась на стороне отца? 

 

— Да какая теперь разница-то? И я звонил, но у тебя телефон был выключен, — сказал Стайлз. — А вообще, она спросила, где ты, а потом заметила кольцо и... Ты же знаешь, она сообразительнее папы. Короче, она теперь хочет познакомиться с нашими парнями. 

 

— Нам надо собраться вместе, — решил Дженим спустя некоторое время. — Если нас начнут спрашивать о том, как всё начиналось, а они будут, то нас ждёт апокалипсис в пробирке. 

 

— И что теперь делать? — спросил Стайлз. — Собраться вчетвером в Скайпе и решить эту проблему? Типа, возьмём и придумаем целых две истории? Тебе не кажется, что это будет слишком? 

 

— Думаешь, мама обрадуется, когда узнает, что вы с Дереком начали встречаться после того, как тебя поймали на вандализме, и ты отдал на хранение косяки с травкой помощнику отца? Мне кажется, что ответ «Мы начали встречаться только ради секса» будет воспринят не очень хорошо. 

 

Стайлз смущенно помолчал и снова заговорил:

 

— Помнится, у вас тоже всё не так уж правильно было. 

 

— Именно поэтому нам нужно собраться, — спокойно сказал Дженим. — Надо решить, о чем мы не будем рассказывать, согласен? 

 

— С чем согласен? — раздался рядом голос Скотта. 

 

Братья вздрогнули — они даже не заметили, как он оказался рядом. 

 

— Да вот всё голову ломаем, как бы рассказать предкам о твоей предстоящей свадьбе, — сказал Стайлз и хлопнул друга по плечу. — Какие варианты? 

 

— А на ком я женюсь? — недоумевал Скотт. 

 

— Как? — наигранно удивился Стайлз. — Ты уже забыл, что просил у меня руку Дженима? 

 

— Да ну вас на хрен! 

 

Скотт поспешно смешался с толпой. Дженим следил за его макушкой, но вскоре потерял из виду и её. Он перевёл взгляд на брата. 

 

— Ты все ещё не сказал ему? 

 

— Ну, пока что это никому не мешает, — пожал плечами Стайлз. 

 

— А кто будет твоим шафером? 

 

— Да ладно, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Расскажу я ему, но не сегодня. 

 

— Если успеешь. — Дженим бросил взгляд на наручные часы и локтем толкнул брата. — Идём, скоро звонок. 

 

Стайлз недовольно поморщился и, сунув левую руку в карман, направился в кабинет сквозь гудящую толпу учеников. Дженим пошёл следом. 

 

— И что это за фразочка такая — если успеешь? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

— О вас уже знают трое, не считая меня. Как знать, может, кто-то из них проговорится? 

 

— Воу-воу-воу! — Стайлз резко остановился и повернулся лицом к Джениму. — Сколько? 

 

Дженим вздохнул и, уперев руку в бок, заговорил:

 

— Пэрриша ты помнишь, Эллисон — соседка Дерека, так что не удивительно, что она могла тебя заметить в «нужное» время и рассказала об этом Лидии, которая рассказала мне и поклялась держать рот на замке. 

 

— Ты общаешься с Лидией? — удивился Стайлз. 

 

— Это единственное, что тебя заинтересовало? — скептически приподнял брови Дженим и, поправив очки, толкнул брата. — Мы опаздываем. 

 

— А почему ты мне не говорил об этом? — негодовал Стайлз, не двинувшись с места. 

 

Дженим недовольно нахмурился, но тут же на его лицо вернулось выражение невозмутимости. Он поднял подбородок и насмешливо скривил рот, шагнул мимо брата. 

 

— А зачем? — спросил Дженим. — Это же никому не мешает. 

 

— Мне мешает! — Стайлз осекся, наградив его недовольным взглядом. — Ха-ха, очень смешно. 

 

— Идём уже, а то мистер Финсток устроит нам поход к директору или ещё чего похуже. 

 

— Типа кола в задницу? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

— И это тоже. — Дженим потянул брата в сторону кабинета. — Идём уже! 

 

Стайлз застыл на месте, остановив Дженима, и тихонько присвистнул, проводив взглядом группу девушек в коротких юбках. Дженим негодующе глянул на хихикающих школьниц и недовольно поджал губы. 

 

— Красотки, правда? — игриво подвигал бровями Стайлз. 

 

Дженим молча глянул на брата и резким движением руки прижал его голову к своему боку, заставив Стайла наклониться. Он вёл его по коридору, несмотря на все брыкания и ругань, которая лилась из Стайла, как вода из-под крана. Люди вокруг расступались и оглядывались на странную парочку. 

 

Дженим отпустил Стайлза в тот момент, когда оба оказались в классе. 

 

— Да что с тобой такое? — возмущался Стайлз, не глядя на брата. 

 

— Ничего, — буркнул Дженим и, усевшись на свое место, скрестил руки на груди. 

 

— А по тебе не скажешь. — Стайлз обернулся к брату и нахмурился. — Так и будешь отмалчиваться или наконец скажешь правду? 

 

Дженим глубоко вдохнул и, приподняв очки, потер переносицу. Он поправил очки и посмотрел на Стайлза. Из разъяренного он вмиг превратился в уставшего. Дженим покачал головой. 

 

Прозвенел звонок на урок. Мистер Финсток прикрикнул на учеников, чтобы те занимали свои места, и недовольный Стайлз сел за парту, доставая из рюкзака учебник и тетрадь с ручкой. Им всецело овладела обида на брата, он не понимал, почему открытый до этого Дженим стал скрытен. Этот вопрос волновал Стайлза вплоть до окончания уроков, поэтому он подловил Дженима на пути к библиотеке и увязался следом, отчего тот лишь сильнее рассердился. 

 

— У тебя сегодня репетитор, — сказал Дженим. — Вали отсюда. 

 

— И почему ты не ходишь к учителям? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

— Мне хватает их на уроках. Я способен подготовиться к экзаменам и без них. 

 

— Ты можешь помочь мне! — Стайлз схватил брата за предплечье, останавливая. — В чем проблема? 

 

— Наверное, в том, что ты способен заниматься, только когда тебя пинают под жопу, — сдержанно сказал Дженим, вырываясь из стальной хватки, — а у меня нет времени учиться самому и подтягивать тебя. Отпусти ты меня наконец! 

 

Немногочисленные ученики в этом крыле школы с любопытством и недоумением посмотрели на шумевшего парня. Стайлз неловко отпустил руку Дженима. 

 

— Джен, что происходит?

 

Дженим замялся, опустив взгляд, и вздохнул.

 

— Ты никогда не думал, что то, что идёт на первый взгляд хорошо, на самом деле катится к чертям?

 

— Со Стефаном поссорились? — спросил Стайлз.

 

— Почти.

 

Прозвенел звонок, и Дженим послал Стайлза к репетитору, сам отправляясь в библиотеку. Обоим заниматься до жути не хотелось, но пришлось торопиться каждому своим путем. 

 

Дженима в библиотеке уже ждала Лидия, зарывшись в одно из множества пособий по истории. Мельком взглянув на друга, она продолжила чтение.

 

— Плохо выглядишь, — негромко сказала она.

 

— А ты, наоборот, цветёшь и пахнешь, — вздохнул Дженим, доставая из рюкзака нужные учебники и тетради с ручкой. — Неужели всё так хорошо?

 

— Даже лучше, — улыбнулась Лидия, отложив книгу. — Ты не заболел?

 

— Нет. По крайней мере, я не чувствую себя больным. 

 

— Дела семейные? — предположила Лидия. 

 

— Почти, — поморщился Дженим. — А у тебя дома тихо?

 

— Почему спрашиваешь?

 

— Ну, знаешь… — Дженим кашлянул. — Ты и Эрика…

 

— Оу, это, — пробормотала Лидия и отвела взгляд. — Я не говорила маме.

 

— Почему?

 

— Если я скажу сейчас, то в добавок к экзаменам меня ждут претензии и попытки перевоспитания, а вот потом, когда я окончу школу… Думаю, я уеду отсюда так далеко, что контролировать меня никто не будет, а значит, и каждодневных нотаций я лишусь и буду жить долго и счастливо. По возможности, конечно.

 

— Тебя всё ещё критикуют после того случая с Пэрришем? — Дженим подпер голову рукой и посмотрел на подругу поверх очков. 

 

— Да. — Лидия нервно поправила волосы, собранные в пучок. — Но теперь мама говорит, что хочет внуков. Не сейчас, конечно, возраст не тот, но через пару лет… Думаю, она будет просто счастлива, когда узнает, что её дочь встречается с девушкой.

 

— Только встречается? То есть, ты не думала о том, что будет дальше?

 

— С нами, в смысле?

 

— Да.

 

— Думаю, будет лучше, если я уеду без неё, — отстраненно сказала Лидия.

 

— А как же любовь? — недоумевал Дженим. — Ты её разлюбила?

 

— Нет. — Лидия опустила взгляд, вид её стал печальным. — Но у нас нет будущего за пределами этого городка. Однажды мы проснемся совершенно чужими людьми или того хуже, начнем ссориться на пустом месте и станем друг друга ненавидеть. 

 

Лидия подняла взгляд на друга и увидела, как тот стал ещё тоскливее. Она в тот же миг пожалела о своих словах, подумав, что у друга всё же в личной жизни все не так радужно, как казалось. 

 

— Ох, милый, — выдохнула она и, протянув руку, накрыла его ладонь своей, крепко сжала. — Прости. 

 

Дженим, приподняв очки, потер глаза пальцами и тяжело вздохнул. 

 

— У нас намечается знакомство с родителями, — начал он, — а я уже и не уверен, что хочу всего этого. Мои нервы на пределе. 

 

— И что дальше? — мягко спросила Лидия. 

 

Дженим отнял руку от глаз и взглянул на обеспокоенную подругу. У него не было ни единой мысли насчёт их со Стефаном отношений. 

 

— Я не знаю, — сказал Дженим. — У меня экзамены, с отцом ссоры, ещё и мама приехала неизвестно для чего. Единственное, чего я хочу, — хорошенько выспаться, а не решать что-то там насчёт чего-то там. 

 

— Можешь переночевать у меня, — предложила Лидия. 

 

— Нет, — покачал головой Дженим. — Спасибо, но нет. 

 

— Хорошо, но если у тебя вдруг появится желание сбежать подальше, то скажи. 

 

— Спасибо. — Дженим ответно сжал ладонь Лидии и освободил руку. — Значит, история? 

 

Лидия кивнула и взялась за пособие. 

 

— Вспомним XIX век? 

 

Дженим кивнул и, поправив очки, сосредоточился на голосе Лидии, озвучившем вопрос из пособия. 

 

А Стайлз, направляясь к нужному кабинету, увидел Скотта, который собирался домой. Вспомнив, как неприятно было ему, от того, что Дженим утаивал общение с Лидией, он хотел рассказать другу о надвигающемся торжестве, но вдруг его решительность куда-то испарилась, оставив после себя жуткую неуверенность. Стайлз пообещал себе поговорить с другом позже и поспешил к репетитору. После изнурительных занятий он отправился в библиотеку, чтобы подловить Дженима и вывести его на разговор. 

 

В читальном зале он обнаружил нескольких учеников, сидящих поодиночке, но брата среди них не заметил, только его рюкзак, и решил пройтись между рядами стеллажей с различными книгами. Блуждать долго не пришлось — спустя всего несколько метров он услышал за поворотом знакомый голос.

 

— …всё исправить.

 

Стайлз замер, прислушиваясь. Голос брата был тихим и больше походил на громкий шепот.

 

— У тебя всего пара месяцев перед подачей документов, — прозвучал женский голос. Стайлз узнал его, он принадлежал Лидии. 

 

За стеллажом раздался шорох, и Стайлз тихо отступил, чтобы его не заметили в получившейся щели между книгами. 

 

— Я не знаю, — тяжело вздохнув, проговорил Дженим. — Это слишком… сложно, что ли. 

 

— Испугался?

 

Стайлз напрягся ещё сильнее, вслушиваясь в повисшую тишину, надеясь ничего не упустить. Из-за стеллажа донесся вздох.

 

— А ты нет? — спросил Дженим. — Покинуть дом и уехать в неизвестный город…

 

— Я изучала его. Город, конечно, огромный, но тем легче затеряться. Не то что здесь — кого не встретишь, все тебя знают, всё о тебе известно каждому второму. Безумная вереница соседей, которые живут не только на твоей улице, но и на другом конце города. Я устала от этого. Если и начинать жить, то в другом месте, а незнание города меня смущает меньше, чем то, что наши родители ходили на свидания друг с другом.

 

— Что? — удивился Дженим, и Стайлз был полностью солидарен с ним. Такого он совсем уж никак не ожидал.

 

— У них ничего не вышло, не беспокойся, — ободряюще проговорила Лидия. 

 

— То есть, мы и теоретически не могли бы стать родственниками?

 

— Да.

 

— И это случилось до того, как ты и Стайлз…

 

— Конечно же да, — оборвала Дженима Лидия. — Я не совсем умом тронулась, чтобы идти на такое.

 

— Тогда ладно, — с облегчением вздохнул Дженим.

 

На пустое место в стеллаже с шорохом вернулась книга.

 

— Думаю, эта сойдет, — задумчиво сказала Лидия и вздохнула. — Из-за таких талмудов я и ненавижу экономику.

 

— Может, вернешься к ней завтра? Ты сегодня и так вымоталась.

 

— Ничего не поделаешь. Назвался груздем… 

 

«Лечись дальше», — едва не пробормотал Стайлз, но вовремя прикусил язык.

 

— Как знаешь, — сказал Дженим. — Если, конечно, ты не хочешь сначала передохнуть.

 

— Зовёшь прогуляться? 

 

— Думаю, тут недалеко можно найти кофе. Заодно проветрится голова, мозги получат кислорода. Всяко лучше, чем сидеть тут и засыпать над огромной энциклопедией.

 

Голоса стали удаляться, и Стайлз поспешил выглянуть из-за стеллажа, чтобы проводить уходящих взглядом. Он нахмурился, заметив, как Дженим забрал у Лидии большую книгу, а та невзначай прижалась к его руке и отступила, продолжив идти рядом.

 

«Что за херня тут происходит?» — подумал Стайлз и, выждав пять минут, покинул библиотеку, так и не встретившись с братом.


	42. Chapter 42

На улице лил дождь, и вода, сбегающая по узким улочкам небольшого тихого города, напоминала целые реки. Камень дорожек был скользким, отчего редкие прохожие старались переждать непогоду в домах, чтобы не упасть. Не стремился в укрытие лишь один человек — высокий блондин, закрывающий голову сложенной картой Норвегии и прячущий пол-лица в вороте куртки. Он вбежал в телефонную будку и тряхнул головой, избавляясь от воды в волосах. Влага была и на грубых чертах лица Итана. Выудив из складок карты обрывок бумаги, он принялся шарить по карманам в поисках мелочи. Поиски окончились удачно, и он опустил монету в прорезь, после чего набрал номер, написанный на бумажке. Ждать долго не пришлось, трубку на том конце провода сняли быстро. 

 

— Я выполнил ваши условия, — сказал Итан. — Теперь ваша очередь. 

 

— Доказательства? — раздался в трубке мужской голос. 

 

— Передаст мой человек, как мы и договаривались. Теперь я могу ждать от вас помощи? 

 

В трубке раздался шорох и собеседник ответил:

 

— Сделаю всё, что в моих силах. Удачного дня. 

 

— И вам, — ответил Итан и повесил трубку. 

 

Дженим вернулся домой довольно поздно и был немало удивлён, обнаружив на кухне ещё теплую пасту и записку от Стефана, в которой тот сокрушался, что у него нет шанса прогулять работу. Дженим невольно улыбнулся и, зевнув, стянул очки, устало потер переносицу. 

 

В кармане завибрировал телефон. 

 

Дженим выудил мобильный и ответил на звонок:

 

— Да, Стайлз? 

 

— Ты сегодня к нам собираешься? — протараторил Стайлз. 

 

— Да, — не моргнув и глазом, соврал Дженим. На самом деле ему больше хотелось спать, чем куда-то ехать, но совесть ему не дала права сказать правду. — А что? 

 

— Давай сначала соберёмся у Дерека и продумаем план? 

 

— Прямо сейчас? — раздраженно спросил Дженим. 

 

— Да. Я буду ждать тебя там, так что советую поторопиться, если не хочешь застать нас в весьма неловком положении... 

 

Дженим прервал брата, сказав, что скоро будет, и сбросил вызов. Он печально вздохнул, глядя на оставленную пасту, и помянул брата «добрым» словом. 

 

Спустя десять минут Дженим уже ехал к Дереку. Он был безумно раздражен от того, что успел переодеться, но не поужинать, а во рту у него не было маковой росинки с тех пор, как они с Лидией устроили себе перерыв. Понятное дело, что поесть тогда не вышло, отчего все надежды о вкусном ужине грели Джениму сердце. Теперь же вместо трапезы он ехал поздним вечером по городу неизвестно куда, чтобы обсудить вопрос, который мог и подождать пять минут. 

 

Дженим добрался до пункта назначения без приключений и, оставив свой велосипед на плохо освещенной подземной парковке, направился на выход. Он настолько погрузился в мечтания о еде, что совсем расслабился и едва не угодил под колеса чёрной, абсолютно непримечательной машины. Отступив назад, он натолкнулся на крепко сложенного мужчину. 

 

Машина резко затормозила, отчего Дженим оказался перед задней дверью. Мужчина, стоявший позади, перехватил его поперёк груди, другой же ладонью зажал ему рот, дверь открылась, и из машины выглянул человек в маске с прорезями для глаз. Подавшись вперёд, он вытянул руку, и Дженим заметил, как блеснула игла от шприца, но не успел даже пикнуть, как она вонзилась ему под ключицу слева. Он в панике взбрыкнул, пытаясь вырваться из захвата, но успеха не достиг. 

 

Человек, не выбираясь из машины, схватил Дженима под коленями и втянул в машину. На какие-то несколько секунд ладонь здоровяка пропала со рта Дженима, и он, глубоко вдохнув, вознамерился закричать... и не смог. Его язык как будто ему больше не принадлежал, а голос пропал, тело слабело, превращаясь в бесполезное чучело. «Кричи! — мысленно приказал себе Дженим. — Кричи, черт подери!» Но его подводило собственное тело, отказываясь слушаться. 

 

Второй мужчина забрался в машину и положил голову и плечи Дженима к себе на колени так, что его макушка уперлась в дверь, а взгляд — в спинку переднего сиденья. Ноги же его были на коленях другого похитителя, и Дженим едва мог пошевелить даже пальцами на ступнях. Сознание его помутнело, мир вокруг поплыл, теряя оставшиеся краски. Дженим из последних сил цеплялся за сознание, в отчаянии пытаясь пошевелиться. 

 

— Что-то он быстро, — услышал Дженим грубый, низкий голос. Он даже не смог определить, откуда именно он шёл и был ли настоящим. — Ты ничего не напутал? 

 

Ответом ему послужила тишина, а может, Дженим уже выключился к тому моменту, потому что больше он ничего не слышал и не чувствовал, окончательно потеряв сознание. 

 

Стайлз застегнул ремень и задумчиво похлопал по животу, напряг пресс. 

 

— Кажется, я похудел, — сказал он. 

 

Дерек, сидящий рядом на кровати, критически взглянул на полуобнаженного Стайлза и, облизнув губы, взял его за руку. Он прижался губами к тонкой коже запястья, потянул жениха на себя, поднимаясь поцелуями выше и оставляя влажные следы. Стайлз приблизился к Дереку, его колено соприкоснулось с матрацом. 

 

— Но, кажется, ты хочешь сжечь ещё калорий, — сказал Дерек. 

 

Он потянул Стайлза вниз за руку и, положив ладонь ему на шею, требовательно поцеловал. 

 

— Дженим сейчас придёт, — пробормотал Стайлз, отстранившись, но не сбросив чужую руку. 

 

Дерек приоткрыл один глаз и полюбовался лёгким румянцем на скулах любимого. Дыхание того было чуть учащенное. 

 

— Как врач я запрещаю любые посещения, — строго сказал Дерек.

 

— Какой врач?

 

— Диетолог, — сказал Дерек и потянул Стайлза на себя. 

 

Тот упал сверху, распластавшись на любовнике, но оборону не ослабил. Отстранившись от губ Дерека, он сел и покачал головой. 

 

— Ты меня не проймёшь.

 

— Ты звонил Джениму полчаса назад, — вздохнул Дерек. — Может, он передумал и остался дома?

 

— Он бы позвонил, — возразил Стайлз.

 

Он слез с Дерека и, отыскав телефон среди вещей на полу, взглянул на экран. Ни одной СМС-ки, ни одного пропущенного. Стайлз нахмурился и позвонил брату. Казалось, длинные гудки звучали в динамике вечность, но ответа так и не последовало. Стайлз позвонил ещё раз, потом ещё и ещё. 

 

— Я съезжу к нему, — решил он, натягивая футболку.

 

— Уверен, что он не мог просто заснуть и не слышать твоего звонка? — спокойно спросил Дерек с кровати.

 

Стайлз обернулся и заметил, что глаза его закрыты.

 

— Решил вздремнуть? 

 

— Нет, но если я буду на тебя смотреть, то определённо никуда не отпущу.

 

— Брось, — протянул Стайлз и, склонившись над Дереком, коротко поцеловал его в губы. — Я вернусь.

 

— Не сегодня, — с сожалением пробормотал Дерек.

 

— Вообще-то, сегодня, — бросил Стайлз и поспешил выйти из комнаты. — Скоро вернусь, милый.

 

— Буду ждать, дорогой, — на высокой ноте проговорил Дерек.

 

Стайлз расхохотался и вылетел из квартиры, захлопнув за собой дверь. Он спустился на парковку, достал телефон и решил набрать Дженима ещё раз. Нажав на «вызов», он поспешил к тому месту, где оставил велосипед, но не успел пройти и метра, как помещение огласил странный дребезжащий звук, напоминающий вибрацию телефона. Стайлз пошел на звук, намереваясь подловить брата, но вскоре непонимающе заозирался — велосипед Дженима стоял в нескольких шагах от него, рядом на асфальте вибрировал телефон, а самого обладателя мобильного не было. Участок был совершенно открыт и просматривался со всех сторон, но Дженима нигде не было видно. Стайлз подошёл вплотную к звонившему телефону и недоуменно поднял его, сбросив вызов. 

 

Наступила тишина. Тяжёлая, гнетущая, какая может свести с ума даже самого стойкого человека.

 

— Дженим? — позвал Стайлз, оглядывая парковку. Ответа не последовало. — Уже не смешно, Джен! Выходи давай, нас Дерек ждёт!

 

Ответом ему было лишь эхо. 

 

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул и оббежал парковку, всё ещё пытаясь воззвать к брату, которого нигде не было. Тогда он выглянул на улицу, но и там его видно не было. Сжав в руке телефон брата, Стайлз вернулся на парковку и снова её оглядел, надеясь, что Дженим всё же найдется. В голове у него роились самые ужасные варианты событий, которые могли случиться. Стайлз кое-как трясущимися руками достал из кармана свой телефон и набрал номер Дерека.

 

— Уже соскучился? — донеслось ленивое из динамика.

 

— Спустись, пожалуйста, на парковку, — с трудом проговорил Стайлз.

 

— Что случилось? — тут же посерьезнел Дерек.

 

— Д-Джен пропал. 

 

Шериф Стилински в этот чудесный вечер как раз собирался с пользой провести время, когда ему позвонил Стайлз. Оставив на посту Пэрриша, он сорвался с места и поехал на адрес, который продиктовал сын, и был немало удивлен, увидев там своего второго помощника.

 

— Хейл, а ты что тут делаешь? — сходу спросил Джон.

 

— Живу, — невозмутимо ответил Дерек.

 

Джон глянул на него с недоверием, а потом перевёл взгляд на Стайлза.

 

— А что тут забыли вы с Дженимом? 

 

— Хотели заглянуть к общему другу, — сказал бледный Стайлз. — Это теперь противозаконно?

 

— Нет, но почему ты пришёл раньше Дженима?

 

— Потому что так получилось.

 

— Совершенно не нарочно? 

 

— Пап, у нас тут человек пропал, а ты, мне кажется, занимаешься какой-то фигнёй! — взорвался Стайлз.

 

Джон негодующе посмотрел на него и, сказав, что потом ещё вернется к этому разговору, стал задавать вопросы по делу. Тут уж Стайлзу пришлось выкручивать себе мозги, пытаясь придумать вариант ответа, при котором они бы трое никак не спалились. Выходило неплохо. 

 

Когда же своеобразный допрос окончился, Джон собрался отвезти сына домой, но в разговор вмешался Хейл, предложив оставить Стайлза с ним. 

 

— Так-то уж точно с ним ничего не случится, — сказал Дерек. 

 

— И мама дома, — вставил свои пять копеек Стайлз. — Она же стопудово что-то заподозрит, а я врать так мастерски не умею, чтоб меня не раскусили. Представляешь, что будет, когда она узнает о пропаже Дженима? Кого из нас троих потом надо будет отпаивать валерьянкой? 

 

— Почему троих? — нахмурился Джон. 

 

— Как же? Это же ты отвечаешь за поиски Дженима? Ты. А она не успокоится, пока не увидит его живым, и будет беспрерывно капать тебе на мозги. Поэтому мне нельзя домой. Я не хочу умирать в расцвете лет от инфаркта! 

 

Дерек незаметно для шерифа ущипнул Стайлза, и тот замолк. 

 

— Ладно, — нехотя сдался Джон. — Оставайся, но завтра утром чтоб был в школе, ясно? 

 

— Ясно, — вяло откликнулся Стайлз. 

 

Глядя на то, как отец садится в машину, он, не поворачивая головы, спросил Дерека:

 

— Какого черта ты творишь? 

 

— У нас есть уверенность, что это всё — случайность и недоразумение, а Дженима не похитили? — невозмутимо спросил Дерек, но Стайлз видел, как он напряжен. — И какова вероятность, что его не могли перепутать с тобой? 

 

Стайлз вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд с отъезжающей машины на любимого. 

 

— Ты же не думаешь, что это было подстроено, а поймать хотели меня? Зачем? 

 

— Давай уйдём отсюда, — предложил Дерек. 

 

— Нет, сначала ответь. 

 

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Стайлза. 

 

— Твой отец — шериф. Неужели ты думаешь, что никто не захочет на него воздействовать таким способом? 

 

— Но он не ведёт ничего настолько опасного. Сейчас, по крайней мере, — возразил Стайлз. 

 

Дерек взял его под руку и потянул в сторону входа в здание. Стайлз пошёл рядом. 

 

— Ты в курсе, что скоро будет слушание дела Эйдана? — спросил Дерек. Стайлз помолчал, вспоминая, и кивнул. — Возможно, это как-то связано.

 

В молчании они добрались до квартиры Дерека и, поставив чайник, расположились на диване в гостиной. Стайлз более-менее начал расслабляться, когда зазвонил его телефон. Оказалось, звонок был от Стефана. 

 

Внутри у Стайлза похолодело от внезапной догадки. 

 

— А если воздействовать хотели не на отца, а на тебя? 

 

Дерек нахмурился и тяжело вздохнул. Эта мысль не давала ему покоя с самого начала, но он не хотел её озвучивать. А теперь они оба думали о таком варианте. 

 

— Тогда получается, что Джен пострадал по моей вине, — тихо сказал Стайлз. — Из-за моей спешки. Я ведь мог подождать до завтра... 

 

Его трясло, а речь становилась сбивчивой, что насторожило Дерека. Он забрал у Стайлза телефон и, отключив звук, отложил в сторону, а жениха утянул за собой на диван и крепко обнял. 

 

Ещё очень долго Дерек успокаивающе поглаживал вздрагивающую от тихой истерики спину и говорил о том, что скоро всё наладится. 

 

У Джона дела шли, казалось, хуже некуда. Когда он вернулся в участок, то обнаружил своего помощника без сознания на рабочем месте и невероятный погром в архиве и в своём кабинете. Разбудить Пэрриша удалось далеко не с первого раза, и Джон вызвал ему скорую, будучи уверенным, что все события не случайны. Узнать же, что именно пропало из документов, было невозможно, что делало положение вещей ещё сквернее. 

 

На окраине города, возле леса остановилась чёрная машина. Задние двери распахнулись, и двое мужчин выбрались наружу. 

 

— Я всегда говорил, что ему не стоит доверять, — спокойно проговорил невысокий худощавый мужчина, прислоняясь к машине. — Слишком уж безрассудный. А теперь нам ещё и за ним подчищать. И чему их только жизнь научила? 

 

— Перестань, — оборвал его мужчина, который из-за высокого роста и мускулатуры казался больше собеседника раза в два. — Шеф сказал, что этого мелкого будет достаточно. 

 

— Ну и чего встал тогда? Давай вытаскивай, и поехали. 

 

Здоровяк завозился, вытаскивая с заднего сидения парня в бессознательном состоянии, словно пушинку. Закинув «ценный» груз на плечо, он направился к кромке леса. Тощий, наблюдая за ним, подхватил с дороги оброненные очки сына шерифа и пошёл следом. 

 

— Не нравится мне всё это, — пробасил здоровяк, углубляясь в лес. — Ты точно не ошибся? Больно уж быстро он вырубился. Не помрёт тут?

 

— Единственный, кто из нас ошибся, — это чёртов Итан. Не выебывался бы со своим братом-выблядком, ни у кого бы проблем не возникло, а теперь все жопу рвут из-за их вывертов. И не зли меня ещё сильнее, у меня осталась парочка шприцев с волшебным зельем. Хочешь опробовать на себе, да? Хочешь?!

 

— Уймись, док. С тобой никто не спорит, но иногда ты ведёшь себя как скотина.

 

— Ты ещё упрекни меня в этом, — поморщился тощий. — Радуйся, что я не стал как эти выблядки. — Он остановился, оглядывая местность. — Да куда ты ушуршал-то, блять? Сюда давай. Так, если не будут сильно паниковать, то найдут его без проблем.

 

Здоровяк опустил парня прямо на землю, прислонив спиной к дереву. Тощий протёр очки платком и нацепил их парнишке на нос. 

 

— Мне всё ещё это не нравится, — сказал здоровяк.

 

— А кому нравится-то? Хочешь, чтобы всё это было зря? — Помолчав с минуту и не дождавшись ответа, тощий продолжил: — Если нет, то идём выполнять ёбаный план. Идём, говорю!

 

Выбравшись к дороге, тощий натянул перчатки, вытащенные из кармана куртки, достал из машины конверт для писем и пюпитр*, который поставил в двух шагах от дороги, воткнув ножки в землю. На подставку для нот он положил конверт, взял у здоровяка два небольших фонарика и, включив их, положил так, чтобы они светили в лес.

 

— Так, тут всё, — кивнул себе тощий и направился к машине. — А теперь валим за этим выродком. — Он залез на заднее сиденье и тяжело вздохнул, заметив отсутствие напарника. Высунувшись из машины, он недовольно рявкнул: — Шустрее, блять, пока я не передумал! Если не хочешь ехать, то и оставайся тут, пускай всё коту под хвост, а я должен выполнить задание!

 

И он залез в машину, захлопнув дверь. Водитель недовольно посмотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида. Тощий только поморщился и послал его лесом. Через пару секунд с другой стороны на заднее сиденье влез здоровяк, тихонько хлопнув дверцей.

 

— Мне… — начал здоровяк.

 

— Не нравится всё это, ага. — Тощий вытащил из кармана куртки леденец, развернул обёртку, сунул сладость в рот. — Мне тоже. Трогай, шеф! Нам еще одного ублюдка выкрасть надо.


	43. Chapter 43

Стефан весь вечер пытался дозвониться до Дженима, но у него ничего не получалось — трубку никто не брал. Из-за этого походов на свежий воздух было в два, а то и три раза больше, чем обычно. Заметив неладное, первой решила вмешаться Эрика. Поймав друга на улице с телефоном в руке, она протянула ему пачку сигарет и дождалась, когда он возьмёт одну, а после ещё и поднесла зажигалку, давая прикурить. 

 

— Что случилось, ковбой? — как бы невзначай спросила она, закуривая. — Ты сегодня сам не свой. 

 

Стефан замешкал и со вздохом убрал телефон от уха, сунул его в карман. Выдохнув дым, он объяснил ситуацию. 

 

— Может, он дома? У семьи, в смысле, — пожевав фильтр, предположила Эрика. 

 

— И только поэтому не берёт трубку? Именно не берёт, а не сбрасывает. Весь вечер! 

 

От досады Стефан пнул мусорный бак, тут же со стоном подгибая пострадавшую ногу. 

 

— Тогда забыл телефон дома, — сказала Эрика. 

 

— Он не расстаётся с мобильным вообще. Ты что, успокоить меня пытаешься? 

 

— Есть такое, — вздохнула Эрика и искоса глянула на Стефана, капризно надув губы. — Ты со стороны выглядишь так, будто готов убивать всё, что шевелится. Начальству не понравится, если ты грохнешь одного из клиентов. 

 

Стефан фыркнул и прижался лбом к металлической двери, которая вела в клуб через подсобку. 

 

Повисла тишина. 

 

— А может, ты права, — сказал Стефан спустя время, когда сигарета уже почти полностью сгорела. — Может, он у семьи. С отцом, наверное, решил поговорить. 

 

— Позвони туда, узнай. 

 

Стефан вытащил телефон из кармана и принялся листать список контактов. 

 

— У тебя реально есть домашний номер шерифа? — опешила Эрика. 

 

— Это... долгая история. 

 

Отыскав нужный номер, Стефан нажал на кнопку вызова и прижал телефон к уху, щелчком выбрасывая окурок сигареты и ожидая самого худшего. Однако вскоре трубку подняли, и вместо шерифа на звонок ответила женщина с приятным голосом. 

 

— Слушаю. 

 

Стефан растерялся, но почти сразу же сообразил, что у шерифа тоже может быть личная жизнь. 

 

— Здравствуйте, а Дженима можно к телефону? — зачастил Стефан, зажмурившись. 

 

«Только бы он был там, только бы он был там», — как мантру повторял про себя Стефан. 

 

— А могу я узнать, кто его спрашивает? 

 

— Это... его друг. Стефан. 

 

— О, простите, молодой человек, но его нет, лучше позвоните ему на мобильный, думаю, он ответит. 

 

— Да, но по сотовому он не отвечает, а мне нужно срочно с ним переговорить. Вы не знаете, как мне можно с ним связаться? Может, есть ещё какой-то способ? 

 

В эфире повисла тишина, и Стефан уже мысленно похоронил последний шанс найти Дженима самостоятельно, но тут женщина вновь подала голос. 

 

— По правде сказать, — медленно начала она, — он сейчас живёт с любимым человеком. И я сама ещё не знаю даже адреса их квартиры. Только сотовый. Но я могу спросить у Стайлза, если он вам так нужен... Как вы сказали, вас зовут?

 

— Стефан. Стефан Хейл, мэм. 

 

— Я сейчас узнаю у Стайлза и перезвоню. Продиктуйте ваш номер, пожалуйста. 

 

— Постойте, а Стайлз дома? — спросил Стефан. — Простите, что перебил. 

 

— Нет, он у друга. 

 

— У... — Стефан сжал волосы на макушке, пытаясь вспомнить, с кем обычно тусовался Стайлз, — Скотта? 

 

— Да, вы с ним знакомы? 

 

— Да, в какой-то степени. Скажите, а Дженим не собирался к вам в гости сегодня? 

 

— Нет. Меня он не предупреждал. 

 

— Извините, а как вас зовут? — спросил Стефан. Что-то он не помнил, чтобы шериф имел привычку водить в дом женщин. А уж тем более позволять им отвечать на телефонные звонки. 

 

— Клаудия, — ответила женщина, и в голосе её послышалась улыбка. 

 

— Стилински? — с замиранием сердца спросил Стефан, мысленно матерясь так, что у сапожников уши свернулись бы трубочкой. — Мать Дженима? 

 

— У меня теперь другая фамилия, — засмеялась женщина. — Значит, слышали обо мне? 

 

— Да. Только хорошее. Приятно познакомиться. 

 

— Что ж, взаимно, Стефан. 

 

— Я позвоню Скотту. Всего доброго, мэм. 

 

— До свидания. 

 

Стефан сбросил вызов и всплеснул руками. 

 

— Поразительно! Я даже не знал, что приехала его мать! 

 

— Вой-вой, парень, тише, — сказала Эрика. — Можно подумать, парень твой знаком с твоими предками. 

 

— Мои родители живут в другом штате!

 

— Что за дурацкое оправдание? Ты ему кто, чтоб претензии выставлять? Муж? 

 

Стефан замер, глядя на подругу. Та передернула плечиками и выудила из пачки вторую сигарету, предложила Стефану. Тот согласился. Крепко затянувшись, он с некоторым отвращением посмотрел на сигарету и принялся искать среди контактов в телефоне номер Дерека, чтобы узнать номер Стайлза. 

 

Трубку долго не брали, дозвониться удалось лишь с четвёртой попытки. 

 

— Что случилось, большой брат? — сходу начал Стефан, не услышав и слова в динамике. — Бурная ночка? Хей, чего молчишь? — Стефан замолчал, вслушиваясь в тишину. — Дерек, что происходит? 

 

— Ты сегодня работаешь? — спросил Дерек. Голос у него был тихим. 

 

— Да, а что? 

 

— Давай, я расскажу тебе утром? После окончания твоей смены. 

 

— Ладно, — протянул Стефан. — Но сначала дай мне номер Стайлза, если он, конечно, не рядом. Я Дженима найти не могу, а соскучился ужасно. 

 

В трубке снова повисла тишина. Стефану это крайне не нравилось. Слишком уж тихо. 

 

— Расскажи-ка мне, что у вас там случилось, — решительно сказал Стефан. 

 

— Утром. 

 

— Нет, Дерек, сейчас. Если я в течение десяти минут не поговорю с Дженимом, клянусь, я отпрошусь с работы и объеду весь город, чтобы его найти. 

 

— Стеф... 

 

— Не-а, слышишь меня? Нет, — затараторил Стефан. — Я волнуюсь так, что Эрика не хочет пускать меня в клуб, говорит, что я грохну кого-нибудь ненароком и не замечу. Ты хочешь себе лишней работы, да? 

 

— Дженим пропал, — перебил его Дерек. 

 

Стефан замер. Холод вечера отступил; казалось, даже время остановилось. Земля вдруг решила уйти из-под ног. 

 

— Что? — спросил Стефан. — Что ты сейчас... 

 

— Дженим пропал, Стеф. Он должен был приехать ко мне со Стайлзом, чтобы обсудить нашу легенду для семейного ужина. И пропал. Полиция уже ищет его. 

 

— Так, — Стефан тряхнул головой, сделал пару крепких затяжек, чтобы успокоиться, и отнял от губ сигарету, стряхивая столбик пепла, — так-так-так-так... А ты... Ты участвуешь в поисках? 

 

— Нет, я со Стайлзом. 

 

— Ясно. Что ж, хорошо. Я понял. 

 

— Стефан, иди работать и не смей вмешиваться, — строго сказал Дерек. 

 

— Как скажешь, — протянул Стефан и отключился. 

 

Он выбросил окурок и повернулся к Эрике. Она выглядела обеспокоено. 

 

— Всё в порядке? — спросила она. 

 

— Нет, но будет. Как думаешь, меня уволят, если я на сегодня возьму отгул? 

 

— Что ты задумал? 

 

— Кое-что скверное для Дерека. 

 

— Хейл, — задумчиво сказала Клаудия. — Хейл. Хм... Где же я это слышала? Стефан Хейл. Хейл, Хейл, Хейл... 

 

Клаудия налила чаю, всыпала ложку сахара, размешала и положила чайную ложечку на блюдце. Отхлебнула тёплого чая и от удовольствия прикрыла глаза, тут же их распахивая. 

 

— Талия Хейл! — сказала Клаудия. — О Боже мой! — Она прижала ладонь к щеке. — Опять двадцать пять! Я должна убедиться. — Она отставила чашку. — Нет, Стайлз должен сам всё рассказать, иначе он подумает, что я ему не доверяю. — Она снова взялась за ручку чашки и убрала руку, сжала её в кулак. — Господи! Нет, это невозможно! Просто уму непостижимо! У-у-у, будь проклят этот маленький городок! Вечно он над нами насмехается! Так, спокойно, Клаудия, спокойно. То, что Дженим дружит с Хейлом, ещё не значит, что твои сыновья встречаются с Хейлами. Да. Мало, что ли, на свете близнецов? Немало. Вовсе это не означает, что тебе придётся породниться с этой стервой. И Питером. О, нет. Нет-нет-нет, Господь не настолько суров. Правда, ведь? — Клаудия сложила руки на коленях, расправила незначительные складки на брюках. — Здесь нужен Фейсбук. Да. И Стайлз меня за это не осудит. 

 

И, пригубив чаю, Клаудия поспешила на второй этаж, где были её вещи и ноутбук. 

 

Эрика, широко шагая, наплевав на то, что у неё задралась юбка, выставляя напоказ ягодицы, прикрытые лишь колготками телесного цвета, сквозь которые проглядывал треугольник трусиков, громко топала за Стефаном, покинувшем клуб через чёрный ход. 

 

— Красавчик, будь осторожен, — напутствовала она. 

 

— Да, дорогая. 

 

— Не гони слишком сильно. 

 

— Да, дорогая. 

 

— И бросай уже эту дурацкую привычку, — возмутилась Эрика и едва не вылетела за угол здания, остановилась, поправила юбку и, часто перебирая ногами, небольшими шажочками поспешила за другом. 

 

— Нет, дорогая, — нервно ухмыльнулся Стефан, направляясь мимо очереди в клуб к байку, сжав в руке шлем. 

 

Со стороны посетителей донесся свист, когда мимо пробежала Эрика. Она притормозила у самого хвоста очереди и, встав широко расставив ноги, громко свистнула. Когда на неё обратили внимание, она шлепнула себя ладонью по бедру и, глянув на Стефана, капризно протянула:

 

— Милый, а ты точно вернёшься? 

 

Стефан глянул на неё поверх шлема, зажатого в руках, и ухмыльнулся, поняв суть вопроса. 

 

— Конечно, детка, — оскалился он и оглядел толпу. — И оторву яйца любому, кто к тебе попробует подкатить. 

 

Эрика кокетливо похлопала ресницами и подлетела к нему вплотную. 

 

— Осторожнее, ладно? — сбросив показушность, сказала она. 

 

Стефан кивнул. 

 

— Я постараюсь. И ты тут не расслабляйся. 

 

— Ох, это так мило, что сейчас разрыдаюсь. И сломаю руку любому, сойдёт?

 

— Вполне, — кивнул Стефан, заводя мотор. 

 

Эрика мимолетно прижалась губами к уголку губ Стефана. Отстранившись, она потерла большим пальцем кожу, убирая след от помады, и ухмыльнулась, глядя на несколько удивлённого друга. 

 

— На удачу, — пояснила она и тряхнула золотыми кудрями. — Ты обещал быть осторожнее. 

 

— Конечно, — сказал Стефан и надел шлем. — Спасибо. 

 

— Спасай принцессу, красавчик. А теперь кыш! 

 

Стефан кивнул и, опустив визор*, выехал с парковки. Первым делом он собирался нагрянуть с визитом в участок. 

 

Джон рвал и метал, носясь по участку, где в срочном порядке собрались сотрудники, и раздавая указания.

 

— Ни на минуту никого оставить нельзя! В хранилище бардак, в кабинете моем погром, Пэрриш хлебнул какой-то дряни! Живее, живее! Где, черт возьми, Брейден с кофе?! 

 

Весь полицейский участок напоминал улей, в котором уже порядком уставшие после рабочего дня пчёлы трудились не покладая рук. Сотрудники едва удерживались от крепкого словца, сказанного даже шепотом — казалось, шериф в ту же секунду появится над плечом и разразится ругательствами пуще прежнего.

 

Однако вскоре ситуация стала ещё хуже, когда в участок прибыл Хейл в кожаной куртке, сжимающий в руке мотоциклетный шлем. Поначалу полицейские вздохнули с облегчением, надеясь, что теперь-то шефа хоть кто-нибудь усмирит, но и эта надежда умерла, стоило только шерифу увидеть пополнение штаба.

 

— Хейл? — удивился Джон. — Какого черта ты тут делаешь? Почему оставил Стайлза одного? 

 

— Я — Стефан, — коротко бросил гость. — Я за Дерека. 

 

У присутствующих в кабинете, где произошла встреча, сердце ухнуло в пятки и поспешило затихнуть, заслышав реакцию шерифа.

 

— Убирайся! — вскричал Джон. — Ты не имеешь никакого отношения к происходящему! 

 

— Исчез мой любимый человек, я не могу стоять в стороне. 

 

— Ты думаешь, это даёт тебе право на то, чтобы встревать в расследование? Ты — взрослый мужик, пора бы и знать меру! Поиграли и хватит! 

 

— Для меня это не развлечение! — повысил голос Стефан. — И я не собираюсь спорить с вами из-за какой-то мелочи, когда Джениму нужна помощь! 

 

— Он в первую очередь мой сын! Для тебя это игра, а я его люблю и не позволю его использовать! 

 

Стефан глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, и тут спор прервала одна из работниц, упав в обморок. Полицейские ринулись к женщине, а Стефан пошёл на выход. Он, придержав дверь, впустил в здание девушку, которая несла большой пакет и запнулась, глядя на Стефана. Тот чуть улыбнулся ей и ушел к оставленному мотоциклу. Оседлав железного коня, Стефан надел шлем, предварительно вытащив из него ключи, и завёл мотоцикл. 

 

Он крепко ухватился за руль и, посетовав про себя на то, что с шерифом они ещё не скоро сладят, покинул стоянку, направляясь к Дереку. 

 

Дерек медленно поглаживал живот Стайлза, прижимающегося к нему спиной, вслушиваясь в его размеренное дыхание. 

 

Они лежали на кровати в спальне, придя сюда совсем недавно из душа, куда перешли из кухни, где Дерек, ускользнув от спящего Стайлза, выключил чайник, из которого выкипела приличная доля воды, разговаривал по телефону сначала с шерифом, от которого узнал о погроме в участке, а потом со Стефаном. Стайлз тогда появился на пороге кухни, резко открыв дверь, бледный, испуганный, сжимающий дверной косяк до побелевших пальцев. Он оглядел Дерека и вздохнул с некоторым облегчением, опустив взгляд. 

 

— Всё нормально? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

— Да. — Дерек сунул телефон в карман домашних штанов и подошёл вплотную к жениху. — Ты?.. 

 

— Порядок, — поспешно ответил Стайлз. 

 

— Врёшь. 

 

Стайлз вскинул подбородок и, встретившись взглядом с Дереком, склонил голову, упёрся лбом в крепкое плечо.

 

— Вру. — Он помялся и тяжело вздохнул. — Напиться охота. 

 

— Чтоб завтра пойти в школу с похмельем? 

 

— А я доживу до утра? — горько ухмыльнулся Стайлз. — Я не знаю, что я буду делать, если Джена не найдут. 

 

Дерек нахмурился и обнял его за плечи, прижимая к себе, ощущая, как лоб на его плече сменился подбородком, а к щеке прижалась чужая скула. 

 

— Знаешь, — негромко начал Дерек, поглаживая спину Стайлза, — когда нам со Стефаном было лет семь, к нам в гости приехала тётя. Мы тогда ещё жили здесь, в Бикон Хиллс. И тётя Хелен собиралась отвезти нас обоих и Кору с Лорой в соседний город, чтобы сводить на аттракционы, накормить всякой сладкой дрянью, побаловать, в общем. И накануне поездки мы со Стефаном поссорились из-за какой-то мелочи. Кажется, из-за клички попугая, которую мы никак не могли выбрать. Стефан тогда обиделся на то, что я не соглашался с его вариантом, и остался дома. А мы уехали и веселились на всю катушку, вернулись уже затемно, и встретили нас обеспокоенные родители. Оказалось, что Стефан куда-то пропал. Полгорода поставили на ноги, мистер Стилински тогда тоже участвовал в поисках, будучи ещё сержантом. Кстати, он же и нашёл Стефана, а знаешь, где? — Стайлз отрицательно качнул головой. — В лесу, на окраине города. Оказалось, что брат решил догнать нас с тётей и покататься на аттракционах, но не рассчитал сил и в несколько подходов дошёл до окраины города, присел отдохнуть, захотел спать, а поскольку возвращаться домой сил не было, он залез на дерево и уснул. Его так и сняли с дерева спящим, никакой крик не разбудил. 

 

— А зачем он на дерево залез? — спросил Стайлз. Голос его уже не был таким убитым, как раньше. 

 

— Да он вычитал в какой-то книжке, что так делается для того, чтобы волки не достали. Но в книжке, видимо, забыли уточнить, что в нашем лесу волки не водятся. 

 

Стайлз негромко рассмеялся и обнял Дерека в ответ, прижимаясь к его плечу щекой и легко целуя в шею. 

 

— Спасибо. 

 

— Не за что. В душ и спать? 

 

— Угу. Ты иди, а мне ещё маму надо предупредить, что я остаюсь у тебя. 

 

Дерек, отстранившись, поцеловал Стайлза в губы и ушёл в душ. А после, когда тот успел надеть только трусы, угрюмо глядя в сторону, Дерек шлепнул его по заднице, выводя из невеселых раздумий, схватил и закинул к себе на плечо, заявив, что теперь он его съест, и понес в спальню. Стайлз, не согласный с таким раскладом, стал брыкаться, пытаясь вырваться и убедить Дерека, что он костлявый и не вкусный. 

 

Возились на кровати они ещё долго. Стайлз поначалу пытался ускользнуть от Дерека, а тот ловил его за длинные ноги и тянул обратно или набрасывался так, шутливо скалясь и клацая зубами. Потом, когда оба уже устали, они попросту лежали и лениво целовались, а Стайлз захотел спать. 

 

И он уже видел сон, устроив голову на соседней подушке. А вот Дереку не спалось. Он размышлял, что будет, если Дженима и вправду не найдут до утра, и мысли его ему не нравились. 

 

Черная машина резко повернула налево, и тощий мужчина рухнул на напарника, сидящего рядом.

 

— Етить, чтоб вам провалиться, — пробормотал мужчина, возвращаясь на место, и тут же вжался в дверь — машину снова мотнуло, но в другую сторону. — Твою мать, помягче можно? У меня уже все руки в синяках!

 

— Пристегнись, док, — пробасил здоровяк.

 

— Что, сидеть как ты? Весь такой правильный. — Машина резко притормозила, и тощий врезался лицом в подголовник переднего сиденья. Он медленно отодвинулся и откинулся на сиденье. — Шеф, сука, ты, блять, где водить учился, подонок ублюдский?!

 

— Могу высадить, — отозвался водитель. — Пристегнись или заткнись.

 

Тощий показал ему язык, зная, что тот наверняка увидит, и шире расставил ноги, пятками упираясь в пол, тем самым сокращая шансы на то, чтобы завалиться на здоровяка.

 

— Я понимаю, что мы спешим, но можно же предупредить?

 

— Можно, — отозвался водитель и тут же прибавил: — Поворот!

 

Тощий схватился за ручку над дверью, готовясь вновь полететь на здоровяка, и тут же оказался вжат в дверь.

 

— А направление, сука, ты где потерял? — процедил сквозь зубы тощий.

 

— Долго говорить.

 

— Ублюдок!

 

— Здоровяк, выбрось его из машины.

 

— Рот зашью, — бросил тощий. — Самым хреновым швом, без анестезии. Гнилой иглой, сука, слышишь? Швейной, блять!

 

Машина остановилась, и тощий снова впечатался лицом в подголовник переднего сиденья. Он осторожно отстранился и сунул голову между сиденьями, глянул вперед.

 

— Прибыли, — сказал водитель.

 

— Ладно, всё потом, — пробормотал тощий и оскалился. — Станция «Тюрьма округа Бикон Хиллс», операция «Украсть за пятнадцать минут» объявляется открытой!

 

Клаудия выглянула в окно и оживлённо потерла руки, заметив, как уголок конверта игриво выглядывает из почтового ящика. Поскольку заняться вечером было нечем, а сон всё не шёл, Клаудия набросила на плечи пальто и поспешила за письмом. Глянув в оба конца улицы, она вытащила из почтового ящика конверт без единой подписи и насторожилась. Несколько боязно прощупав конверт, она убедилась, что там ничего, кроме письма, нет. Тогда Клаудия вернулась в дом, на кухню и просмотрела конверт на свет, ничего нового не узнав. Недолго думая, она осторожно разрезала узкий край конверта и вытряхнула на стол его содержимое. На крышку стола лёг сложенный втрое листок. 

 

— Так-так, кто же пишет Джону? — не на шутку заинтересовалась Клаудия и осторожно, берясь пальцами за края письма, развернула листок, перевернула его и охнула.

 

 _«Уважаемый шериф Стилински, отвлекитесь от телевизора и спросите себя: «Всё ли в порядке с моим сыном?» Я отвечу Вам, сэр. Всё будет в порядке, если Вы поспешите к черте города. Повторяю: поторопитесь, иначе подарочек испортится.  
Удачи»_, — гласило послание.

 

Клаудия поспешила на второй этаж за своим телефоном и набрала номер Стайлза. На звонок долго не отвечали, отчего Клаудия лишь сильнее взволновалась и исходила весь первый этаж вдоль и поперёк. Когда она уже собиралась сбросить вызов, гудки оборвались сначала тишиной, а после низким, чуть хриплым голосом, который явно не принадлежал Стайлзу:

 

— Алло.

 

У Клаудии всё внутри оборвалось. Сжимая в руке мобильный, она попыталась взять себя в руки, но это было невозможно — паника захлёстывала её всё сильнее.

 

— Что вы сделали с моим сыном? — спросила она, слыша, как голос её противно дрожит. — Где Стайлз?

 

— Он спит, — последовал незамедлительный ответ. — Извините, а вы… — Тут голос прервался и тут же зазвучал бодрее: — Сейчас разбужу.

 

— И из-за чего же он спит, и кто вы такой?! Если вы его похитили, то предупреждаю: его отец достанет вас из-под земли.

 

В эфире повисла тишина, нарушаемая неясными шорохами, которые тоже затихли.

 

— Мэм, о каком похищении вы говорите? — голос со спокойного сменился на строгий и немного взволнованный.

 

— О таком, которое вы устроили, да ещё и записку прислали! — воскликнула Клаудия. — Не разыгрывайте тут спектакль! Где мой сын?

 

— Подождите минуту.

 

И в трубке снова раздались шорохи и негромкое бормотание.

 

— Дер, дай поспать, — услышала Клаудия голос сына. — Завтра вставать рано… С кем ты говоришь? — Из динамика снова донеслись шорохи, сменившиеся уже громким голосом Стайлза: — Мам, ты чего? Я же оставлял сообщение, что останусь на ночь у Скотта.

 

У Клаудии отлегло от сердца, но вместе с тем случился приступ крайней злобы.

 

— Стайлз Стилински, что у вас там за мужчина? Что это за Дер?

 

— Это… Это… — На том конце провода вздохнули и нервно хихикнули. — Мам, прости. Это мой… ну, ты понимаешь?..

 

— Скажи уже прямо, — раздался приглушенный голос на заднем плане.

 

— Именно, Стайлз, — поддержала его Клаудия. — Скажи мне правду, иначе я позвоню Мелиссе и спрошу, действительно ли ты у них.

 

В трубке снова послышалось шуршание и тихий стук.

 

— Ладно, эм… — голос у Стайлза несколько изменился, к нему прибавилось эхо — видимо, переключил телефон на режим громкой связи. — Я у жениха. Представься, что ли.

 

— Дерек Хейл, мэм.

 

— Хейл? — переспросила Клаудия. — Сын Талии?

 

— Так точно.

 

— А брат есть?

 

Повисла тишина, и последовал уверенный ответ:

 

— Есть.

 

— Стефан, да?

 

— Да.

 

— Отлично, — сказала Клаудия. — А где Дженим, вы знаете? — Ответа не последовало. — Потому что, если он живет со Стефаном, а тот не может его найти — я знаю это, он уже звонил, — а ты, Стайлз, в порядке, то где же мой второй сын? И с каких пор вашему отцу присылают столь странные письма? Что за дурацкие шутки пошли у подростков? 

 

— Мэм, — подал голос Дерек, — о каком письме вы говорите? 

 

— Совсем недавно я нашла в почтовом ящике запечатанный конверт без единой подписи, а внутри письмо. Так, где Дженим? 

 

— Не знаю, — сказал Стайлз. — Мам, а ты не могла бы прочитать нам это письмо? 

 

— А что там читать-то? Глупость какая-то. 

 

— И всё же, мам... 

 

— Нас с тобой ещё ждёт серьёзный разговор. 

 

— Мэм, мы оба с вами поговорим и объяснимся, а сейчас вы не могли бы прочитать нам то, что написано в письме? — вмешался Дерек. 

 

— Так интересно? 

 

— Да, мам, — отозвался Стайлз. — Прочитай, пожалуйста. 

 

Клаудия вздохнула и посмотрела на письмо. 

 

— И потом я звоню твоему отцу и рассказываю о том, что ему бросают в почтовый ящик, ясно? 

 

— Я понял, — сказал Стайлз. — Пожалуйста, читай. 

 

Клаудия недовольно помахала рукой и, склонившись над столом, зачитала вслух то, что уже читала. Из динамика тут же донеслись громкие шорохи, а телефон, видимо, был обратно переключен в обычный режим, потому что голос Стайлза зазвучал иначе. 

 

— Теперь ты позвонишь отцу?

 

— Конечно, пусть порадуется, — ответила Клаудия. — А ты мог бы и сказать, у кого на самом деле остался на ночь.

 

— В следующий раз обязательно.

 

— И осторожнее там.

 

— Ну, ма-ам… 

 

— Что я не так сказала-то? И познакомь нас с ним! 

 

— Потом, потом, — протараторил Стайлз, — всё потом.

 

— Обещаешь? 

 

— Обещаю, потом познакомлю, только папе потребуется много успокоительного. И оружие надо убрать от него подальше… Всё, я побежал.

 

— Спать?

 

— Да. Спать. Спокойной ночи, мам.

 

— Спокойной ночи.

 

Вызов завершился, и Клаудия принялась искать в контактах номер Джона, размышляя, что Господь всё же оказался жесток.


	44. Chapter 44

Стайлз, обмотавшись пледом, заявился на кухню, остановился на пороге и прислонился виском к дверному косяку. Дерек стоял у окна в одних трусах и прижимал мобильный к уху. Отложив телефон, он развернулся и посмотрел на жениха.

 

— Стефан был в участке, — сказал он. — Мистер Стилински клялся снять с него скальп при следующей встрече. 

 

Стайлз нервно хмыкнул и вошёл в комнату, сел на стул у стола, потёр глаза кулаком.

 

— Думаю, будет очень весело, когда он узнает о нас. Нужно будет взять с него обещание перед знакомством, что он с тобой ничего не сделает.

 

— Всё будет нормально, — уверенно сказал Дерек и подошёл к Стайлзу. Тот прижался щекой к его животу и обхватил руками за ноги. — Сначала, конечно, не сказочно, но прорвёмся. Это всё же будет лучше, чем было у меня. 

 

— Ты знакомил родителей с парнями?

 

— Нет. До восемнадцати лет они даже не подозревали во мне пламенную любовь к парням. Пока не увидели собственными глазами.

 

— Серьёзно? — промямлил Стайлз. — Как ты умудрился?

 

— Они заявились без предупреждения. Со своим ключом. А я был тогда так увлечен процессом, что не услышал ничего подозрительного. Пока это подозрительное не оказалось на пороге гостиной. Думаю, родители очень обрадовались, когда увидели меня со спущенными штанами и парня, отсасывающего мне, стоя на коленях.

 

Стайлз рассмеялся.

 

— А где же был Стефан?

 

— Развлекался в другом месте. Но уже с девушкой. Особенное развлечение, когда девушка заявляет, что она беременна. Так что родители в тот день не знали, кого из нас убивать первым. 

 

— Подожди, это выходит, что у Стефана есть ребенок? — опешил Стайлз.

 

— Нет. Но мог быть. Дело тогда шло к свадьбе, всё замечательно. А за две недели до торжества, на третьем месяце беременности, у Пэйдж случился выкидыш. И после этого всё стало хуже, чем хреново. Свадьба сорвалась, они поначалу пытались продолжать отношения, но не выдержали и месяца, разбежались. Стефан ударился во все тяжкие, пришлось вытаскивать его из бутылки. Потом он одумался, бросил пить, стал другим человеком. А потом появился Дженим. Столько галдежа было после его появления. Стефан изменился за это время, наконец, зажил. Так что теперь он не остановится, пока не найдёт его. 

 

— В последнем я его понимаю. — Стайлз крепче обнял ноги Дерека. — Наверное, стоит ему помочь.

 

— Он не берёт трубку.

 

— Тогда прикроем от отца. А то он убьет его. А Стефан этого не заслужил.

 

Дерек взлохматил волосы на макушке Стайлза и погладил его по щеке.

 

— После того, как Стефан перезвонит. А теперь идём спать.

 

— Не могу, — проворчал Стайлз. — Дженим черте где, что с ним будет тоже неизвестно. Я не могу спать, когда он где-то там.

 

Дерек положил руку ему на голову, поглаживая по волосам.

 

— Тогда чаю?

 

Стайлз помотал головой.

 

— Постой так ещё немного. Пожалуйста.

 

Дерек обнял его одной рукой за плечи и замер на месте.

 

Стефан от досады пнул мотоцикл по колесу, и тот завалился на бок, игнорируя запоздалые попытки хозяина его поймать. Стефан зарычал и стянул шлем. 

 

Он объехал больше половины города в поисках неизвестно чего, начав обыск с подземной парковки под домом Дерека, где ничего важного не нашёл. Как и в обследованной части города. Ни черта важного, ни единого ответа на вопрос. 

 

Стефан вытащил из кармана телефон и увидел кучу пропущенных от Дерека и Эрики. Первым делом он позвонил брату, взволнованно расхаживая по дороге, рядом с мотоциклом и сжимая в другой руке шлем. Трубку подняли не сразу, от чего Стефан стал нервничать на порядок сильнее. Ожидание сводило с ума и заставляло делать шаги шире, из-за приходилось больше крутиться на месте, чем бродить из стороны в сторону. 

 

— Алло, — раздался голос Дерека в трубке. — Стефан, ты живой? 

 

— Очень смешно, — проворчал Стефан. — Чего звонил? 

 

— Дженим нашёлся. Вернее, наводка на его местонахождение есть. Полиция уже работает. 

 

— Скажи мне. 

 

— Нет.

 

— Дырок, а ты не думаешь, что сейчас я заинтересован в этом не меньше полиции? Что бы сделал ты, если бы попал на моё место? 

 

— Глубоко бы вдохнул и успокоился для начала, Стофу. Совсем скоро Дженима найдут, и всё с ним будет хорошо. Я надеюсь, ты вернулся на работу?

 

— Шутишь, что ли? Нет конечно. Так что мне совсем не трудно выебать тебе весь мозг. Говори, куда ехать.

 

— Езжай домой и выпей успокоительного, — припечатал Дерек. — Позже всё узнаешь.

 

— А у тебя есть успокоительное? 

 

— Есть. В народе зовется джином.

 

— Ты же завязал? Может, раз на то пошло, и травка есть? — развеселился Стефан.

 

— Подожди, сейчас по карманам пошарю…

 

— Сейчас приеду и присоединюсь к поискам.

 

— Отправляйся домой, — холодно отозвался Дерек. — А ещё лучше — на работу.

 

Стефан нажал на «отбой» и, немного подумав, позвонил Эрике, упершись взглядом в мотоцикл. Девушка долго не брала трубку, а потом вызов переключился на автоответчик. Стефан сбросил вызов и сунул телефон в карман. Глубоко вдохнув, он с чувством выругался и почувствовал, как на душе полегчало, после чего надел шлем, поднял с обочины мотоцикл, бегло его осмотрел и занял сиденье, заводя мотор. 

 

Путь его снова лежал к Дереку.

 

Клаудия быстро, но не торопясь, собиралась покинуть дом. После разговора с Джоном она долго удерживала себя от необдуманных действий, но всё же не смогла. Тот факт, что она просто ужасно перепугалась, ещё не означал, что срываться посреди ночи и мчаться к помощнику Джона, у которого, судя по всему, и был Стайлз, — самое взвешенное решение в жизни. Однако сердцу, как говорится, не прикажешь. Особенно если учесть, что Джон ей беззастенчиво врал и выкручивался, а Стайлз уходил от темы. Складывалось такое впечатление, будто все её дурачат. Именно поэтому Клаудия сейчас, променяв домашние штаны на брюки в полоску, а майку — на блузку, искала мелкие вещи наподобие носового платка, мобильного и шарфа. 

 

Когда к дому подъехала машина такси, Клаудия уже была готова. Она надела пальто, посмотрела в зеркало у входной двери и отметила, что помаду всё же будет лучше освежить — в какой бы ситуации они все не оказались, никогда не стоит терять самообладание. Поэтому она сунула в карман пальто и пудреницу с помадой, после чего покинула дом, закрыла дверь и направилась к ожидающей машине. 

 

По пути к нужному месту Клаудия подкрасила губы, глядя в небольшое зеркально пудреницы, сидя на заднем сидении, успела накрутить себя трижды и успокоиться столько же раз, и проклянуть небольшой городок, вместе с округом за такие ужасные шутки судьбы.

 

Когда машина такси остановилась недалеко от входа в многоэтажное здание, Клаудия расплатилась с водителем и ушла к дому, выуживая из кармана изрядно измятый листок с написанным от руки адресом. Сверившись с ним, она вдохнула холодного воздуха и поправила на голове шарф, направилась к входу. Поднявшись на нужный этаж, она отыскала квартиру помощника шерифа и смяла листок в руке — наверное, в десятый раз на час. Тут она глубоко вдохнула, напоминая себе, что прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом, а не выползать из всех щелей в настоящее, мешая жить, а дети и вовсе не виноваты в ошибках своих родителей. Какими бы эти ошибки не были.

 

Клаудия занесла руку, чтобы позвонить, и тут же шум быстрых шагов и тяжелого дыхания, доносящийся со стороны лестницы за её спиной, вдруг оказался совсем близко и затих, привлекая к себе внимание. Вернее, человек, поднимающийся по ступеням, остановился, но дыхание его всё ещё было тяжелым.

 

— Мэм, давайте лучше я, — сказал мужчина за спиной и, протянув руку, с силой постучал по двери. 

 

Клаудия сделала шаг в сторону и посмотрела на неожиданного доброжелателя. Она едва сдержала изумленный выдох, а мужчина, оказавшийся довольно молодым, посмотрел на неё с не меньшим удивлением. 

 

— Клаудия? — прохрипел мужчина и тут же качнул головой, опустив взгляд в пол. — Простите, не знаю вашей фамилии…

 

— Господи, — едва слышно пробормотала Клаудия, не до конца придя в себя. Она крепко сжала веки и приложила кончики пальцев к виску. Снова взглянула на собеседника. — Вы — Стефан?

 

— Да, — кивнул тот. 

 

— Вы нашли Дженима? — с надеждой спросила Клаудия, вглядываясь в знакомые и одновременно чужие черты лица.

 

— Нет, мэм. — Стефан сжал свободную руку в кулак — другой он сжимал шлем. — Вы позволите?.. — Он кивнул на дверь. 

 

— Конечно, — несколько отстраненно кивнула она и сделала шаг в сторону, пропуская знакомого к двери.

 

Стефан пробормотал благодарность и, шагнув вперёд, принялся стучать в дверь кулаком. Когда же ему никто не открыл дверь, он зажал кнопку звонка в квартиру и шмыгнул носом. Когда же и это не подействовало, Стефан вытащил из кармана куртки телефон и спустя несколько секунд прижал его к уху.

 

— Если ты не спишь, то открывай дверь, — сказал он вскоре. — Давай, Дерек, не будь… скотиной последней на этой планете. Я, между прочим, не один тут стою. Открывай.

 

И он положил телефон обратно в карман, развернулся к Клаудии, которая за это время развязала шарф и сняла его с головы, и он теперь висел у неё на шее. Одну руку она держала в кармане, крепко сжимала скомканную бумажку, будто бы это было единственное, что её сдерживало от того, чтобы развернуться и уйти. Покинуть этот городок со всеми его жителями, включая призраков прошлого. 

 

— Стефан, — спокойно начала она, глядя собеседнику куда-то в грудь, стараясь не подниматься взглядом выше, — могу я кое о чем попросить?

 

— Конечно.

 

— Скажите мне правду. Вы знаете, где мой сын? — Клаудия увидела, как Стефан тяжело сглотнул и опустил голову. — Похоже, что все всё знают, но мне говорить не хотят. А я должна знать. Я — мать Дженима, я беспокоюсь, возможно, даже больше, чем его отец. — Тут Стефан попытался что-то сказать и приоткрыл рот, но тут же его закрыл. — Что?

 

— Я видел мистера Стилински, — неуверенно сказал он. — Поверьте, он волнуется, как никогда. А я видел его, когда Дерека сбила машина, и мистер Стилински выглядел совсем плохо. Возможно, ещё и потому, что он узнал, что Дженим встречается со мной. — Стефан исподлобья глянул на Клаудию. — А сегодня я боюсь, как бы его удар не хватил.

 

Клаудия выслушала его и едва заметно улыбнулась.

 

В замочной скважине завозился ключ, и дверь распахнулась. Клаудия услышала голос Стайлза:

 

— Стефан, Дер тебя убьёт, если ты останешься. Честно, он изначально хотел прикрыть тебя перед отцом, но теперь передумал. Что ты ему наговорил?

 

Стефан отошёл в сторону, и Клаудия увидела взъерошенного сына, одетого явно не в свою одежду. Сконфуженно потупив взгляд, он почесал затылок и протянул:

 

— Привет, мам. А что ты тут делаешь?

 

— Пришла узнать, что вы тут от меня скрываете, — сказала Клаудия. — Заодно и с будущим зятем познакомиться. Зятьями. Найдётся для меня минутка?

 

Стайлз переступил с ноги на ногу и отступил от двери, махнув рукой в приглашающем жесте. Стефан пропустил Клаудию вперёд, зайдя в квартиру следом. Стайлз скрылся из виду — наверное, пошел за Дереком, а Стефан привычным жестом примостил шлем на шкаф с верхней одеждой и помог Клаудии снять пальто.

 

— Спасибо, — сказала она. 

 

Тот лишь кивнул и повесил пальто и шарф Клаудии на крючок в шкафу, отправил туда же свою куртку. В прихожей, которая внезапно стала крохотной, снова появился Стайлз, пытающийся пригладить волосы и тут же их ерошащий. 

 

— Идёмте на кухню, — сказал он, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Мам, пойдём. Стефан подтянется. 

 

— Нет, молодой человек, — сказала Клаудия, снимая сапог, — либо мы идём все вместе, либо я и с места не сдвинусь. 

 

— Миссис... — начал было Стефан, отставляя свою обувь в сторону. 

 

— Мисс, — поправила Клаудия. — А для вас просто Клаудия. В конце концов, мы уже без пяти минут одна семья. 

 

— Клаудия... — Стефан запнулся. — Забыл, что сказать хотел. 

 

— Вы хотели пригласить меня на кухню, — улыбнулась Клаудия. 

 

— И это тоже. Но для начала, раз уж мы действительно скоро станем семьёй, вы не могли бы обращаться ко мне на «ты»? 

 

— Конечно, почему бы и нет? 

 

— Значит, — протянул Стефан, — идёмте на кухню? 

 

Клаудия кивнула и, глянув на сына, нерешительно топчущегося в сторонке, устремилась за Стефаном. На кухне, вольготно расположившись на стуле, находился мужчина, который внешне был почти точной копией Стефана — мелкие различия во внешности всё же присутствовали. Клаудия искренне порадовалась, что он был одет. 

 

— Вы, должно быть, Дерек? — спросила она. 

 

Мужчина поднялся на ноги и вытянулся по струнке. Он посмотрел на Стефана и сжал челюсти так сильно, что едва не заскрежетали зубы. 

 

— Да, мэм, — сказал Дерек, прикрыв глаза. 

 

— А я Клаудия. И я попрошу отбросить все эти «мэм», «миссис» и «мисс». Время не то. Что вы от меня скрываете? 

 

— И от меня тоже, — вклинился в разговор Стефан, из-за чего получил от брата негодующий взгляд. — Я имею право знать всё, что знаете вы. 

 

— Стефан, тебе что-то известно о Джениме? — спросила Клаудия. 

 

— Мам, может, ты лучше присядешь? — спросил Стайлз. 

 

— Обойдусь.

 

— Думаю, я могу всё рассказать, — сказал Стефан. — Но вам лучше присесть. 

 

— Хорошо. — Клаудия подошла к столу и, отодвинув стул подальше, развернула его так, чтобы быть лицом к Стефану, и присела, сцепив пальцы рук в замок у себя на коленях. — Я готова. 

 

Стефан глубоко вдохнул и склонил голову, пожевал губами. 

 

— Стефан, — начала Клаудия спустя несколько секунд, видя нерешительность мужчины, — скажи мне всё, как есть. Не поступай ты как эти... — Она взмахнула рукой, указывая сначала на Дерека, а потом на Стайлза. — Трусы несчастные. Предатели. 

 

— Мам, — протянул Стайлз, прикрыв глаза. 

 

— Что — мам? Я люблю вас и вижу, что меня водят за нос, а он не настолько длинный, чтобы это было незаметно. Я имею право знать правду, потому что я мать ваша. Я вас растила, воспитывала, а вы... Стефан, ты сейчас единственный человек, которому я верю. Если ты что-то знаешь, то говори. Я сильная, сердце у меня хоть куда, так что не переживай. Ну? 

 

Стефан вздохнул и потер лицо ладонями, привалился спиной к стене у двери и, не поднимая взгляда, заговорил:

 

— Дженим пропал. Полиция его уже ищет. Даже есть какая-то наводка на его местонахождение, — Стефан в упор посмотрел на брата, — да, Дерек? 

 

В комнате повисла тишина. 

 

Клаудия перевела взгляд на нового знакомого. 

 

— Письмо, — вздохнула она. — А я думала, розыгрыш... — Она покачала головой. — Да как же вы могли от меня такое утаить? И не надо говорить, что волновались за меня! Стайлз! Кто-кто, а ты почему мне не рассказал? Неужели так тяжело было сказать правду? То Скотта приплел, то такое... Такое скрыл от меня! — Клаудия потрясла ладонью рядом с лицом и на мгновение прикрыла ею рот. — А ты куда смотрел, Хейл? Помощник шерифа ещё. Ты должен был образумить Стайлза, а не потакать ему! Господи... 

 

— Клаудия, что было в письме? — спросил Стефан. 

 

— Стефан, — предостерегающе начал Дерек. 

 

— Ой, заткнись уже! — оборвал его Стефан. — Все вокруг всё знают, один я идиот! Клаудия, скажите мне, пожалуйста. 

 

— Что-то о том, чтобы Джон направлялся к черте города. Видимо, — Клаудию передернуло, — там должно быть либо письмо с дальнейшими указаниями, либо... 

 

Стайлз поспешил налить маме воды и поставил стакан на стол. 

 

Стефан, наблюдая за ним, постукивал указательным пальцем по стене рядом с бедром — привычка, подхваченная от Дженима, когда тот крепко задумывался и стучал по первому попавшемуся предмету или себе. Клаудия заметила этот жест и сжала губы так, что не будь на них помады, наверняка стали бы белыми, как лист бумаги. Если раньше у неё и была тень сомнения насчёт отношений между Дженимом и Стефаном, то теперь она растаяла. 

 

Стефан отстранился от стены и почесал шею. 

 

— Мистер Стилински об этом знает? — спросил он, глядя на Дерека. 

 

— Да. А вот тебе... 

 

— Не следовало этого знать? — прищурившись, спросил Стефан. — Вот спасибо, брат. 

 

Развернувшись, он вышел из кухни. Дерек устремился за ним. 

 

— А вы куда собрались, молодой человек? — строго спросила Клаудия, наконец взяв себя в руки. Дерек замер на пороге комнаты. — Нам предстоит серьёзный разговор. Всем троим. Так что будьте добры вернуться на место. У меня к вам обоим есть пара сотен вопросов. 

 

Хлопнула входная дверь. 

 

Стефан, на ходу натягивая и застегивая куртку, пытаясь при этом не выронить шлем, спускался по лестнице на подземную парковку, где оставил свой байк. Правда, теперь он не знал, куда ехать. К черте города? Там уже скорее всего шериф со своей оравой. Домой? Так волнение же его сожрет с потрохами. На работу? Тоже не вариант. Куда же ехать? Куда?.. 

 

Стефан замер уже у лестницы, ведущей на парковку. Если в указанном месте не было письма с дальнейшими указаниями, то там был Дженим, как бы это не замалчивали. А если это действительно так, то его первым делом отправят в больницу. Значит, Стефану нужно быть там. 

 

— Надо было запихнуть его в багажник, — ворчал тощий, разминая ноги рядом с машиной. 

 

Они проехали достаточно, чтобы покинуть округ Бикон Хиллс, и чтобы тощий почувствовал лёгкую клаустрофобию, будучи зажатым между похищенным мужчиной и дверью. Из машины выбрался даже водитель. 

 

— Сам туда лезь, — отозвался приобретенный Эйдан. 

 

Тощий сжал губы, ноздри его раздулись, он поднял руки, растопырив пальцы наподобие когтей, и двинулся к наглецу. За спиной у тощего протопал здоровяк, отходя подальше от дороги, и согнулся пополам. Его вырвало. Тощий обернулся, сжал руки в кулаки и побежал к нему.

 

— Что с Ангелом? — спросил Эйдан, повернув голову к водителю.

 

Тот промолчал, даже не взглянув на него, и закурил. Тощий же крутился вокруг здоровяка, втолковывая ему что-то в полголоса, а тот качал головой и явно возражал. В конце концов здоровяк хлопнул тощего по плечу, отчего тот едва не свалился на землю, и вернулся к машине.

 

— Нехорошо, Ангел? — спросил Эйдан.

 

— Тебе с ним говорить не позволено, — ответил за здоровяка тощий.

 

— И что же мне тогда позволено?

 

— Закрыть, блять, рот и не открывать его, пока не встретишься со своим горячо любимым выродком-братцем.

 

— Понимаю, что мы совершили ошибку…

 

— Едва не угробив половину наших людей! — оборвал тощий.

 

— Но Каташи…

 

— Которого вы всё же угробили, — припечатал тощий и приблизился к Эйдану вплотную. — В городе новый шериф, мать твою, и я не понимаю, как этому выблядку, твоему брату, удалось уговорить босса на весь этот пиздец. Ты не просто в дерьмо вляпался, красавчик херов, ты же просто неебически подставил нас всех уже второй раз. Ты в курсе, что Хейлы теперь неприкосновенны? Конечно же нет, блять. Ты же весь мозг просрал на хер, а Итан с какого-то ебучего мудазвона решил пойти тебе навстречу! Конечно же, вы не в курсе всей картины! Но вас обоих за такое пиздоблядское распиздяйство надо вешать…

 

— Док, ну перестань, — вмешался здоровяк.

 

— А ты чего его защищать вздумал? Ты, между прочим, пострадавшая сторона от этих… — Тощий сплюнул и отошёл к здоровяку, прислонившемуся к багажнику. — Ладно, хер с тобой. Но его... — Он указал на Эйдана. — Да, вот его мы засунем в багажник.

 

— А ты пристегнёшься, — пробасил здоровяк.

 

— Что? — протянул тощий. — Да это шантаж!

 

— Нет.

 

— Ну, раз ты так говоришь… — Тощий пожал плечами. — Ладно, его — в багажник, а меня — в ремни безопасности.

 

— Меня можно посадить на переднее сиденье, — подал голос Эйдан.

 

Водитель шире открыл заднюю дверь машины, уставившись на мужчину, сидящего на заднем сидении. От его взгляда Эйдан невольно сглотнул.

 

— Ладно, понял, — сказал он. — Поеду в багажнике.

 

Водитель тут же отошёл от него, а тощий глянул на него с неприкрытым восхищением.

 

— Шеф, а научи меня так зыркать, чтоб все затыкались.

 

— Не могу лишить их твоего красноречия, — отозвался водитель и выбросил сигарету. — Времени в обрез. Здоровяк, ты как?

 

— Нормально, — пробасил здоровяк.

 

— Тогда едем.

 

— Ага, — оскалился тощий. — Слышал, Эйди, ехать надо. Места свои занимать. Ты слышишь меня, не? Вылезай, я сказал, пока я лично тебя не выдрал из машины!

 

После того как Эйдана загрузили в багажник, тощий залез на заднее сиденье машины, дождался здоровяка и, пристегнувшись, скомандовал:

 

— Гони во весь опор, шеф!

 

Машина сорвалась с места, уносясь прочь.


	45. Chapter 45

Стефан невозмутимо прошёл по коридору, лавируя между работниками больницы и полицейскими, заполонившими едва ли не половину приемного покоя. Толку от них, видимо, было крайне мало — несколько раз на ходу Стефан услышал ругательства медперсонала. Сам-то он понимал, что если бы полицейские работали чуточку лучше, то его бы уже выставили из больницы или ещё чего похуже, а так он уже успел подкупить молоденькую медсестру и узнать, где сейчас находится Дженим, который и вправду к ним поступил совсем недавно. 

 

Стефан в волнении и совсем немножко поднявшемся настроении добрался до лифта и нажал кнопку вызова. Прошло не так уж много времени, прежде чем кабина прибыла, и двери распахнулись. Стефан поднял взгляд и обмер — на него смотрел удивленный шериф Стилински собственной персоной.

 

— Хейл? — выдавил тот.

 

— Нет. 

 

— Убью.

 

Стефан отмер и, развернувшись, рванул с места.

 

— Держи мотоциклиста! — прогремел шериф, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

 

Стефана тут же схватил полицейский, подтянулась целая толпа, а вместе с ней и сам Стилински. Оглядев пойманного, он прищурился.

 

— В участок его. И под замок.

 

Стефана поволокли на выход.

 

Клаудия оглядела довольно просторную гостиную и, приметив на кофейном столике пухлую папку для чертежной бумаги, подошла ближе. На картоне упаковки в левом нижнем углу рукой Стайлза было выведено: «Художник». Клаудия заглянула в папку и улыбнулась, увидев на первом листе эскиз татуировки Дженима. На последующих листах шли зарисовки рук, ног, частей тела, перемежаясь полноценными рисунками. В большинстве портретов Клаудия узнала Дерека, несколько раз ей попался Джон, и всего раз встретился Стефан, увешанный мишурой. Это она поняла по подписи на обороте. «Стефан Хейл, ёлка на Рождество». После шёл рисунок Дженима, запустившего пальцы во встрепанные волосы и держащего в другой руке очки.

 

Позади раздался шорох шагов, и Клаудия обернулась. На пороге стоял Дерек.

 

— Как вы? — спросил он.

 

— Признаться, всё ещё удивлена. — Клаудия взглянула на рисунок в руках. — И вот это всё вы хотели от меня скрыть?

 

— Сами понимаете…

 

— Да уж понимаю. Все мы были молодыми. Ты мне одно скажи. Вы двое теперь… На этот раз всё серьезно? 

 

— Более чем. С моей стороны, по крайней мере.

 

— Хорошо, — кивнула Клаудия и положила рисунок на место. — Стайлз стал лучше рисовать. Раньше у него не очень хорошо получались люди.

 

— Он очень старался, — признался Дерек. — Столько книг перечитал.

 

— Что ж, это хорошо.

 

Клаудия закрыла папку и незаметно вздохнула.

 

— Скажите, — негромко начал Дерек, — откуда вы знаете мою мать?

 

— Ох! — Клаудия приложила ладонь к щеке и поглядела на мужчину. — Это такая долгая история!

 

— Не дольше нашей, я надеюсь.

 

Клаудия покачала головой.

 

— Скажи мне для начала: ваши родители… Они всё ещё вместе?

 

— Да, — кивнул Дерек.

 

— История не очень приятная, — предупредила Клаудия.

 

— Как и наша.

 

— Глупости! Она очень даже ничего!

 

Дерек улыбнулся. Клаудия поправила брюки и подошла ближе.

 

— Давайте я расскажу вам это за чаем. Обоим.

 

И ушла на кухню. Дерек пошёл следом.

 

Разговор они продолжили, когда чай был разлит по чашкам и все удобно устроились на своих местах.

 

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать, — сказала Клаудия. Она глубоко вдохнула и посмотрела на Стайлза. — Ты помнишь, в какой спешке мы уезжали из Бикон Хиллс, когда вам было лет семь?

 

— Конечно, — кивнул Стайлз. — Нас со Скоттом нельзя было разнять.

 

— Да. Мы тогда не сказали вам причины, по которой уехали. А причина была в вашем отце, — Клаудия перевела взгляд на Дерека, — и твоей матери.

 

Стайлз переглянулся с Дереком и покачал головой, снова переведя взгляд на маму.

 

— Подожди, — сказал он. — Что?.. То есть как? Ничего не понимаю. Отец и миссис Хейл… Нет.

 

— Да, Стайлз, — тихо сказала Клаудия. — Было весьма неловко застать их вместе.

 

— Я не верю. — Стайлз встал из-за стола и заходил по комнате.

 

— Клаудия, — начал Дерек, — а тогда, когда вы узнали, весна была?

 

— Да.

 

— Понятно.

 

— Подожди. — Стайлз замер и принялся что-то считать на пальцах. Остановился, пересчитал ещё раз. Посмотрел на Дерека. — Вам же тогда двенадцать было?..

 

Дерек кивнул и перевёл на него взгляд. 

 

— Это что ж выходит? — начал Стайлз подрагивающим голосом. — Мы уехали, и вы тоже, а отец остался один в городе? Во дела.

 

— Вы? — спросила Клаудия.

 

— Наша семья, — уточнил Дерек. — В полном составе. Правда, отец с матерью разъехались тогда на какое-то время, но потом помирились, видимо.

 

— А вы со Стефаном зачем вернулись?

 

— Ну, меня выставили вон из квартиры после того, как я закончил обучение, сказав, что такой сын им не нужен. А Стефан увязался следом. Сказал, что лучше уж он умрёт с братом от голода, чем дома от сердечного приступа.

 

— И больше вы с родителями не общаетесь? — удивилась Клаудия.

 

— Да.

 

Клаудия задумалась и покачала головой.

 

— Что же ты такого сделал? Насколько я помню, Талия отличалась рассудительностью.

 

— Если тема не касалась ориентации её сына. — Дерек отпил чая. — Ей очень сильно не понравилось то, что с моей стороны внуков она не дождётся. Отец её в этом полностью поддержал. 

 

— Неправильно это, — сказала Клаудия. — Неправильно. Детей сейчас и из детдома взять можно, это не причина отказываться от родного сына. — Она отставила чашку с чаем. — У меня оба сына неформатные, но я же не отказываюсь от них! 

 

— Странно ты произнесла «ненормальные», — хмыкнул Стайлз. 

 

— В любви нет такого понятия, как норма, — отрезала Клаудия. — Что общего любовь вообще имеет с разумом? Ничего. Вспомни нас с твоим отцом. А если серьёзно, то если уж говорить о странной любви, то мы перещеголяли вас четверых вместе взятых. 

 

— Ма, вот и какой ты пример подаешь? Мы вроде как должны чувствовать себя виноватыми. 

 

— Перед отцом будешь каяться. И вам повезло. Если бы была я «правильной», то вас с Дженимом постигла бы та же участь, что и Дерека. Спасибо хоть скажи. 

 

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Стайлз. Он приблизился к маме и обнял её. — Мам, правда, спасибо тебе. Если бы ты только знала, что творилось тут, пока тебя не было. 

 

— Уж догадываюсь, — вздохнула Клаудия, обнимая его одной рукой, и посмотрела на Дерека. — А ты чего там сидишь? Иди сюда.

 

— Я… — начал было тот, но Клаудия его прервала.

 

— И слышать ничего не желаю. Давай, большой парень, не огорчай меня.

 

Дерек обошёл стол и неловко обнял Клаудию.

 

— Я не кусаюсь, — улыбнулась она, отчего Стайлз хихикнул и переглянулся с Дереком, которого она обняла другой рукой. — Вот так-то лучше. А то строите тут из себя взрослых, а сами дети ещё…

 

— Мам, — протянул Стайлз.

 

— Ещё скажи, что я не права. Для меня вы всегда детьми будете. А теперь вас не двое, а четверо. Вдвое больше, вдвое веселее. Дождёмся ещё Дженима со Стефаном, и тогда будет совсем хорошо. А отца твоего мы перевоспитаем, будь уверен.

 

«Боже, сколько ж я тут уже сижу?» — подумал Стефан и вздохнул. Его поместили в пустую камеру, забрав содержимое карманов, отчего у него не было даже возможности узнать время — телефон его уже несколько раз вибрировал на столике, который был в нескольких метрах от решетки. Всё сводилось к тому, что на дворе была глубокая ночь, в участке всё еще было оживленно, но уже не так, как в первый его визит. В дополнение ко всему Стефану ужасно хотелось курить. Но сигареты его вместе с зажигалкой лежали рядом с его же телефоном.

 

«Господь, будь милосерден, — мысленно взмолился Стефан. — Подкинь мне спасителя. Или сигарет, на крайний случай».

 

Дженим осторожно открыл один глаз и тут же его закрыл. Открыл оба и огляделся, вздохнул с облегчением. Он ожидал чего угодно, но только не спасительной больничной палаты.

 

Дженим скосил взгляд влево и повернул голову, прищурился. Рядом с его койкой дремала немолодая медсестра. Выглядела она, как Стайлз, не спавший целых три дня и державшийся на ногах только за счёт кофеина.

 

Дженим отыскал на тумбочке очки и надел их. Женщине это красоты не прибавило, а совсем даже наоборот. Тогда Дженим осмотрел тумбочку в поисках мобильного, пошарил по карманам джинсов. Телефона нигде не было.

 

— Мэм, — негромко позвал Дженим. Ответа не последовало. Тогда он позвал чуть громче: — Мэм?

 

Он тронул её за руку, заставив вздрогнуть и сонно захлопать накрашенными ресницами.

 

— Очнулся, — выдохнула она и вскочила на ноги, засуетилась, стала спрашивать, как Дженим себя чувствует. — Я сейчас врача позову.

 

— Постойте! — Дженим ухватился пальцами за её форму. — Сначала мне нужно позвонить.

 

— Нет, — покачала головой женщина. — Не велено.

 

— Кем не велено? 

 

— Шерифом.

 

— Отлично.

 

Дженим отпустил женщину, и та поспешила покинуть палату. Прежде чем за ней закрылась дверь, Дженим успел заметить у двери одного полицейского, дежурившего у входа.

 

«Логично, — подумал Дженим. — А вдруг меня опять попытаются похитить? Что вообще произошло? Надо позвонить Стайлзу. Так, один в поле не воин. Нужно только…»

 

Размышления его прервал небольшой паук, опустившийся прямо перед его глазами с потолка. Дженим похлопал ресницами и улыбнулся. Не теряя времени, он осторожно взял паука в ладонь, сжал её так, чтобы не поранить несчастного, и поспешил к двери, состроив перепуганное выражение лица. Дженим спрятал ладонь с пауком за спиной и распахнул дверь, тут же натыкаясь на молодого полицейского. Тот посмотрел на него и забеспокоился.

 

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он.

 

— Т-т-там… — начал Дженим, свободной рукой указывая вглубь палаты, где жалюзи закрывали окно. — Там кто-то есть.

 

— Мы проверяли, там не может быть никого.

 

— Нет, там кто-то есть! — негромко возразил Дженим и потряс рукой, снова указав пальцем в направлении окна. — Проверьте же!

 

Полицейский переступил порог и шага ступить не успел, как Дженим, оттянув ему воротник рубашки, сунул за шиворот паука. Недоумение мужчины тут же сменилось плясками на месте с задиранием рук, чтобы вытащить нечто. 

 

— Спасибо, — бросил Дженим, вышел из палаты, схватил форменную куртку со стула, стоящего рядом, и спокойно направился к выходу, надевая на ходу куртку и надеясь смешаться с толпой.

 

По-хорошему ему следовало остаться в больнице, но он не мог. Поэтому он дошёл до самой регистрации, где нос к носу столкнулся с миссис МакКолл. Та поначалу его и слушать не хотела, стремясь отправить его к врачу, но Дженим упёрся и сказал, что с места не сойдёт и объявит байкот всем, если ему не дадут позвонить Стайлзу.

 

— Всего пять минут, — сказал он. — Миссис МакКолл, я должен ему позвонить, понимаете? Вы — моя последняя надежда. Пожалуйста.

 

Она с беспокойством глянула на Дженима и всё же сказала, что прикроет его.

 

Звонок же Стайлзу ничего хорошего не принёс, кроме новости, что отец зол на Стефана настолько, что готовится снять с него скальп, а сейчас всего лишь держит в камере.

 

— Всего лишь? — прошипел Дженим, низко склоняясь над телефоном. — Всего лишь!

 

— Джен, только не делай глупостей! — взмолился Стайлз.

 

— Не сделаю. А сейчас я пойду. Спокойной ночи.

 

Он положил трубку, постучал пальцем по столу у телефона и вздохнул, сжал пальцами переносицу, приподняв очки. Немного подумав, он стянул очки и сунул их за пазуху, после чего поблагодарил миссис МакКолл, вручил ей куртку полицейского и направился к ближайшему работнику полиции, каковых было немало.

 

— Здрасти, — обратился Дженим к мужчине в возрасте, одетого в форму полицейского. — Как смена?

 

Полицейский едва ли на него взглянул.

 

— А-а-а-а, это ты, проказник, — сказал он. — Ты как тут оказался?

 

— К брату вот пришел, — с самым невинным видом сказал Дженим. — Так беспокоился, что даже арест домаш… Ой.

 

Мужчина глянул на него, прижавшего ладонь ко рту.

 

— Ах ты ж! — Он схватил Дженима, для вида пытающегося смыться, за шиворот. — Сейчас тебя к отцу отправим! Эй, Гордон!

 

И уже другой мужчина, более молодой, потащил к выходу Дженима, упирающегося для вида, а в душе ликующего.

 

Клаудия беспокойно шагала по кухне.

 

— Значит так, — начала она, остановившись. — Я поеду в участок.

 

— Мам, ночь на дворе, — возразил Стайлз. — Дженим в больнице останется. Всё будет хорошо.

 

— Не надо меня переубеждать! Чует моё сердце — что-то здесь не так. 

 

— Он же умный, сам понимает, что в участок он никак не попадёт. Денег у него нет, телефона тоже, полиция ему не поможет, а скорее наоборот.

 

— Недооцениваешь ты брата, — покачала головой Клаудия. — Сам сказал, что он умный. Поумнее большинства будет. А если учесть, что хитрость у него, как и любопытство, в крови, то ждать чего-то хорошего не придётся. Ох, зря ты ему про Стефана сказал. Нет, я всё же поеду.

 

— Клаудия, может, всё же останетесь? — спросил Дерек. — Действительно, утро вечера мудренее. Завтра прямо ранним утром я вас отвезу в участок, а сейчас вам бы поспать.

 

— Нам всем бы поспать, — сказала Клаудия и вздохнула. — Ладно, не поеду.

 

— Я постелю вам на диване в кабинете.

 

Дерек вышел из кухни, а Клаудия приблизилась к Стайлзу и вполголоса заговорила:

 

— Хороший он парень. И симпатичный.

 

— Мам, — шёпотом протянул Стайлз, зажмуриваясь и заливаясь краской, — перестань, в самом деле.

 

— Будешь отрицать? 

 

Стайлз сложил губы трубочкой и ответил:

 

— Нет.

 

Клаудия рассмеялась и взъерошила ему волосы на макушке, отчего Стайлз смутился ещё сильнее.

 

Гордон — среднестатистический мужчина, как его уже успел окрестить Дженим, был славным малым и примерным семьянином, имеющем жену-красавицу, двух дочек и собаку Джесси, о чем успел поведать по пути в участок внимательному слушателю. Поэтому Джениму было совестно использовать его в тёмную. Однако же поделать он ничего уже не мог, иначе оказался бы в руках отца, который наградил бы Гордона выговором, а Дженима отправил бы в больницу, приставив охрану в три раза большую.

 

По пути к кабинету Дженим, сощурив глаза, украдкой смотрел по сторонам, выслушивая очередную историю сопровождающего о том, как младшая его дочка на днях притащила домой котёнка. 

 

— Жаль, оставить мы его не могли, — сокрушался Гордон. — Он же, понимаешь, такой маленький, красивый, а ласковый!..

 

Дженим понимал. И запоминал. На всякий случай. В жизни всякое случается, кто знает, что может пригодиться? Об одном только жалел Дженим — очки нельзя было надевать, а без них он видел на порядок хуже, что весьма осложняло жизнь и операцию, план которой был составлен ровно до того момента, как он переступил порог полицейского участка. Теперь же всё скатывалось в импровизацию, которая могла окончиться чем угодно.

 

«Что же делать? — лихорадочно размышлял Дженим. — К отцу мне нельзя. Значит, надо вызволять Стефана. Отлично, цель есть, значит, половина дела сделана. А теперь исполнение…»

 

Взгляд его зацепился за кружку кофе, стоящую на краю стола, до которого было буквально два-три шага. За самим же столом сидела девушка в форме. Она откинулась на спинку стула и несколько накренилась вбок, прислушиваясь к тому, что ей говорил мужчина за другим столом.

 

Среди бумаг на её столе что-то блестело — Дженим надеялся, что связка ключей, один из которых был от камеры, в которой сидел Стефан.

 

«Сейчас или никогда», — мысленно встряхнулся Дженим.

 

Внутри он был напряжен до предела, но внешне постарался выглядеть максимально расслабленным. Как в играх в карты.

 

Глубоко вдохнув, он сделал последний шаг до стола девушки и покачнулся, взмахнул рукой, опрокидывая кружку с кофе на полицейскую. Тёплая жидкость плеснулась на пол, совсем чуть-чуть задев стол и залив рубашку девушки. 

 

— О Боже, простите, я не нарочно! — протараторил Дженим, замахав руками и оглядываясь в поисках салфеток.

 

Гордон присоединился к поискам, поглядывая на вскочившую на ноги девушку, которая тут же, плюнув на себя, стала спасать из лужи документы. Дженим же зашарил по столу в поисках салфеток, подключился тот мужчина, с которым разговаривала девушка. Начался хаос, воспользовавшись которым, Дженим, болтая без умолку, быстро, как бы случайно столкнул со стола связку ключей, тут же их поднял, положил на стол и, подгадав момент, когда этого никто не заметит, сунул ключи в карман. Выполнив миссию, он отставил кружку, в которой раньше плескалось кофе, от которого осталось всего пара капель, и в следующее мгновение снова зацепил её рукой, опрокидывая на свои джинсы. На этот раз случайно.

 

— Где тут уборная? — спросил Дженим.

 

Гордон махнул рукой в определённом направлении.

 

— Там!

 

— Спасибо, — сказал Дженим и поспешил в указанном направлении, радуясь, что оно почти совпадает с его целью.

 

Петлять по коридорам долго не пришлось, и вскоре Дженим оказался в нужном помещении. В одной из камер за решетчатой дверью на скамье сидел Стефан. Прислонившись к стене, он дремал. Дженим быстро прошёл к камере и, выудив из кармана ключи, вставил ключ в замочную скважину, отпер дверь и заглянул внутрь.

 

— Куда?! — прогромыхал мужской голос за спиной у Дженима, и тот влетел в камеру, тут же запер дверь и отпрянул от неё — его едва не схватили огромные ручищи полицейского.

 

— Если не выпускаете, то хоть поспать дайте, — пробурчал Стефан.

 

— Шерифа сюда! — прогремел полицейский, становясь на пороге помещения.

 

— Тише, говорю! — громче сказал Стефан.

 

— Вот, значит, как ты встречаешь спасителя? — устало спросил Дженим, доставая из-под рубашки очки.

 

Стефан тут же распахнул глаза и посмотрел на него как на приведение, даже задержал дыхание.

 

— Совёныш? — выдохнул он.

 

— Нет, Стайлз, — закатил глаза Дженим, водружая на переносицу очки. — Дыши, Стефан, дыши.

 

Стефан тут же вскочил на ноги и сграбастал его, крепко сжав в объятиях. Джениму на секунду показалось, что его вот-вот задушат, а потом напряжение отпустило, будто сжатая пружина распрямилась. Стоило ему учуять парфюм Стефана, как тут же на него навалилась бесконечная усталость пополам с облегчением и осознанием этого безумного дня. Дженим уткнулся носом в крепкое плечо, обтянутое косухой, и обнял Стефана в ответ, крепко зажмурившись.

 

— Я тебя больше никуда не отпущу, — горячечно прошептал Стефан ему едва ли не в самое ухо. — Чёрт! Как же я испугался! Не пропадай так никогда, ладно? 

 

— Я постараюсь, — сипло проговорил Дженим и всхлипнул, снимая очки, и зарылся лицом в загорелую шею. — Я… я прав… правда поста… раюсь… 

 

Он совершенно неожиданно даже для себя разрыдался, сжимая в кулаке кожаную куртку, а в другом — очки. Стефан принялся гладить его по вздрагивающей спине и голове, успокаивая, чувствуя, как шея его становится мокрой, а внутри всё сжимается.

 

— Я так испугался, — пробормотал между всхлипами Дженим. — В жизни так не боялся…

 

— Всё закончилось, — ободряюще сказал Стефан, прижимаясь щекой к его виску. — Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо. Хорошо…

 

И всё шло по кругу, пока Дженим не стал успокаиваться, всё ещё изредка всхлипывая и прижимаясь щекой к плечу Стефана, мерно покачивающегося на месте.

 

— Одно плохо, — тихо сказал Дженим. — Я так и не попробовал твоей пасты.

 

Стефан рассмеялся и крепче сжал его в объятиях.

 

Шерифа в участке так и не оказалось, как его не искали. Не было его целых два часа, отчего весь участок успел не раз перетрухнуть и испугаться окончательно, когда шеф наконец появился на пороге участка явно не в самом лучшем расположении духа. Ситуация обострилась, когда он узнал, что его сын, пропавший уже второй раз за сутки, находится здесь, в участке, да ещё и в камере с Хейлом, стащив единственный ключ от камеры.

 

— Кто его вообще сюда привёз?! — прогремел Джон.

 

Выдавать провинившегося никто не хотел, потому все молчали. Разозлившись от этого ещё сильнее, Джон направился к камерам. На пороге комнаты дежурил один из детективов, побледневший при появлении шерифа.

 

— В сторону! — бросил Джон и шагнул мимо него в комнату.

 

Он обвёл взглядом помещение и удивлённо замер, когда взгляд его наткнулся на приютившуюся на скамье пару. Стефан полулежал, прислонившись спиной к стене в самом углу, а Дженим, подобрав одну ногу под себя, укрытый косухой, жался к его боку, обняв его за талию обеими руками. Оба спали. 

 

Джон недовольно сжал губы и вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.

 

— Не шуметь тут сильно, — сказал он. — Как проснутся — меня позовите.

 

И ушёл работать.


	46. Chapter 46

Джон потёр лицо ладонями и снова посмотрел на сына, стоящего в паре шагов от него по ту сторону решётки. 

 

— Давай ещё раз, — сказал Джон. 

 

— Давай, — вздохнул Дженим и скрестил руки на груди. 

 

— Не надо вот этого. — Джон помахал рукой перед собой, указывая на жест сына. 

 

— Я просто уже не знаю, как сказать, чтобы ты, наконец, понял. 

 

— Посмотри правде в глаза. Давай на чистоту... 

 

— Я не уйду от Стефана только потому, что этого хочешь ты, — припечатал Дженим и поправил косуху, наброшенную на плечи. 

 

— Да пойми же ты! Не можешь ты его любить! Он же мужчина, да притом ещё и старше тебя! — Джон указал рукой на Стефана, сидящего на скамье. 

 

— Отлично, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Дженим. — То есть, если бы Стефан оказался девушкой, которая была бы моей ровесницей, ты бы и слова против не сказал? 

 

— Дженим... — осторожно начал резко успокоившийся Джон. 

 

— Ответь мне, — настоял Дженим, перебив его, — пожалуйста. Если бы вместо Стефана я бы стал встречаться с девчонкой, которая бы пила, курила, предпочитала машине мотоцикл, работала не днём в офисе, а ночью в клубе, похабно шутила, носила юбки, которые больше напоминали широкий ремень, и материлась как сапожник, ты бы, разумеется, и слова против не сказал? 

 

— Сказал бы! — вскричал Джон. 

 

— Не кричи, мы не дома! — громко сказал Дженим и понизил голос. — Почему же ты и тогда не согласился бы с моим выбором? Я же привёл бы девушку своего возраста, а не молодого мужчину. Или дело не только в этом? 

 

— Конечно, не только! — возмутился Джон, и голос его стал ниже и задрожал, как и сжатые его кулаки. — Ох, будь проклято это воспитание вашей матери! 

 

— Ты сам её выбрал, — несколько отстраненно бросил Дженим и крепче сжал ворот куртки, отведя взгляд. — Кстати, почему ты выбрал именно её? 

 

— Потому, — буркнул Джон. — Полюбил и всё. А что?

 

— А вот скажи мне, за что ты её полюбил? 

 

— Да какая разница? — вспылил Джон. — Отопри дверь, пока я её не снял с петель! 

 

— Если бы мог — давно бы снял. Скажи: ты полюбил её потому, что у неё были темные волосы? 

 

— Что за чушь ты несешь?! 

 

— Нет? — равнодушно спросил Дженим. — Что ж, тогда ты, скорее всего, выбрал её потому, что кожа у неё белая. Так? 

 

— Нет, не так! — взревел Джон и попытался добавить ещё что-то, но Дженим не дал. 

 

— А может, ты женился на ней, потому что зовут её Клаудией? 

 

— Нет! Откуда у тебя такие мысли в голове, черт подери?! Я женился на ней, потому что любил! 

 

— А я люблю Стефана, — негромко сказал Дженим, подняв взгляд на отца, и продолжил, игнорируя гневное начало новой тирады: — Не потому что он мужчина, и не потому что его зовут Стефаном, не за смуглую кожу. Будь уверен, если бы он появился на свет белокожей или чернокожей, или желтокожей женщиной, которую звали бы как угодно, но имела бы она такой же внутренний мир, как нынешний Стефан, я бы взял её в жёны. Я люблю его, — прибавил он совсем тихо, заглядывая в глаза отца. — Вспомни, наконец, как ты любил маму. И хотя бы попытайся понять меня. 

 

Джон глубоко дышал, пытаясь успокоиться, и тёр пальцами лоб. Немного помолчав, он прямо посмотрел на Стефана, внимательно за ним наблюдавшего и державшего Дженима за руку. 

 

— А ты что скажешь? — негромко спросил Джон. 

 

Стефан пожал плечами, хмыкнул. 

 

— А какая разница? Лучше всё равно не выйдет, а моё мнение вы уже знаете. 

 

Джон тяжело вздохнул и уже открыл рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, как вдруг дверь у него за спиной распахнулась. На пороге комнаты оказалась Клаудия, за спиной у неё стояли Дерек со Стайлзом.

 

— Джон Стилински, — негромко, но твёрдо начала Клаудия, — какого чёрта?

 

Джон медленно повернулся к ней и, глубоко вдохнув, громко начал:

 

— Клаудия... 

 

— Ты мне соврал, — прищурилась Клаудия. — И какой ты пример подаешь своим детям? 

 

— Я не...

 

— В кабинет, — оборвала Клаудия. — Живо. — Она перевела взгляд ему за спину. — Дженим, выходи. 

 

— Нет. Прости, мам, но нет. 

 

— Что ж, об этом после, — вздохнула Клаудия и улыбнулась. — Рада, что вы в порядке. Вы же в порядке, так? 

 

— Да, Клаудия, — ответил Стефан. — Не беспокойтесь. 

 

— Минуточку! — вмешался Джон. 

 

— В кабинет, Стилински, — припечатала Клаудия. — Живо. 

 

Джон сжал губы и, дождавшись, когда освободится проход, вышел из помещения и направился в свой кабинет. Судя по стуку каблуков, Клаудия шла следом. 

 

Так и оказалось: когда Джон вошёл в кабинет, Клаудия обошла его и остановилась у стола. 

 

— Закрой дверь, пожалуйста, — попросила она. 

 

Джон захлопнул дверь. 

 

— На ключ, — добавила Клаудия. 

 

Джон нахмурился, но спорить не стал. Он вытащил из кармана ключ, запер дверь. Комнату огласил щелчок, показавшийся выстрелом даже на фоне шума работников за пределами кабинета. 

 

Клаудия протянула руку. 

 

— Давай сюда. 

 

— Зачем? — насторожился Джон. 

 

— Чтобы ты не сбежал посреди разговора. 

 

Джон отдал ключ. Клаудия, расстегнув три верхние пуговицы блузки, сунула ключ под одежду. 

 

— А теперь запасной, — попросила она. 

 

— Клаудия, — предостерегающе начал Джон, но был прерван. 

 

— Иначе я плюну на карьеру, вернусь в Бикон Хиллс и буду изводить тебя до конца твоих дней. 

 

Джон выдвинул ящик стола, вытащил ключ с пластиковой биркой и протянул его Клаудии. Та приняла ключ и сунула к первому. Клаудия застегнула блузку и вздохнула, сняла пальто и повесила его на спинку кресла. 

 

— Давай поговорим как взрослые люди, — начала она, заправляя волосы за ухо. — Ты не сказал мне о Джениме, потому что не хотел нервировать, так? — Джон кивнул. — Хорошо. А теперь скажи мне, зачем ты запер Стефана? 

 

— Ты не знаешь, что тут происходило, — отрезал Джон. — Наш сын... 

 

— Живёт с ним, я в курсе, — перебила его Клаудия. — И мне нравится это не больше, чем тебе. 

 

— Да неужели? 

 

— Он и мой сын, — сказала Клаудия и присела на стул. — Я тоже волнуюсь, Джон. Но это не конец света. 

 

— Он — мужчина! — прошипел Джон. — Мужчина, Клаудия! А мужчина не должен любить мужчину! 

 

— Вот именно. Он уже не ребенок, и он вправе сам решать, как ему поступать и с кем связывать свою жизнь. 

 

— Но он же... 

 

— Гей, — мягко сказала Клаудия. 

 

— Нет! — прогремел Джон. — Мой сын не гей! 

 

— Джон, — твёрже начала Клаудия и заглянула ему в глаза, — хватит. Никому от этого легче не станет. 

 

Джон вдруг как-то сдулся, закрыл ладонью рот и тяжело вздохнул. 

 

— Этого не может быть, — негромко сказал он, отняв руку. — Только не с моим сыном. 

 

Клаудия поднялась на ноги, вытащила из кармана пальто успокоительное, налила в пластиковый стаканчик воды и всучила его Джону вместе с двумя таблетками лекарства. 

 

— Пей. Давай-давай. 

 

Джон проглотил таблетки, запил водой и отставил стаканчик. Клаудия не стала от него отходить и присела на край стола. 

 

— Джон, это не всё, что тебе нужно знать. 

 

— Говори, — уверенно сказал Джон, не глядя на Клаудию. 

 

— Касательно Стайлза... — Клаудия глубоко вдохнула. — Так, пообещай мне, что не будешь убивать людей, которых любят твои сыновья. 

 

— Я не... 

 

— Обещай мне, — припечатала Клаудия. 

 

— Ладно, — медленно сказал Джон. — Я обещаю. 

 

— Хорошо. Пожалуй, начнём с того, что Дженим — не единственный твой сын, решивший связать свою жизнь с Хейлом... 

 

Стайлз скрестил руки на груди, глядя на брата. 

 

— Ты же обещал не делать глупостей. 

 

— И кое-кто тоже, — прибавил Дерек, повторив за Стайлзом жест и глядя на Стефана. 

 

Тот встал со скамьи, не отпуская руку Дженима, и обнял его со спины. 

 

— Это не было глупостью, — сказал Стефан. 

 

— Было, — отрезал Дерек. 

 

Стефан неторопливо отнял ладонь от бока Дженима и, сжав руку в кулак, оттопырил средний палец. 

 

— Тебя это тоже касается, — сказал Стайлз, глядя на брата. 

 

Дженим в ответ молча повторил жест Стефана. 

 

— Ты бегал к Дереку в больницу каждый день, несмотря на то, что тебя могли свободно сдать отцу, — сказал Дженим. — Я всего лишь пришёл к человеку, которого люблю и который любит меня. 

 

Стайлз вздохнул и прислонился плечом к плечу Дерека. 

 

Помолчали. Первым не выдержал Дженим. 

 

— Слушайте, — со вздохом начал он, — я всё понимаю, но нам со Стефаном надо поговорить. Оставите нас ненадолго? 

 

Стайлз переглянулся с Дереком. Тот едва заметно кивнул. Стайлз вздохнул и пошёл на выход. 

 

— И дверь, пожалуйста, — попросил Дженим. 

 

Стайлз с Дереком вышли из помещения, прикрыв за собой дверь, а Дженим завозился в тёплых объятиях и повернулся лицом к Стефану. 

 

— Давай присядем, — предложил Дженим. 

 

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Стефан, вернувшись на скамью.

 

— Ещё нет. — Дженим присел рядом с ним и посмотрел на свои руки. — После школы… В общем, я собираюсь уехать из города. Раньше я сомневался, но теперь, после всего, что случилось, да и с отцом мы никогда не договоримся… — Он тяжело вздохнул. — Я ещё не решил, куда именно поеду, но тут я больше не останусь. Тут нет будущего.

 

В комнате повисла тишина. Дженим буквально чувствовал, как она давит на него, впечатывая в скамью.

 

— Ты уезжаешь только от воспоминаний? — негромко спросил Стефан, но Дженим всё равно вздрогнул. — Или от меня? Или и от меня?

 

Дженим замотал головой и зажмурился.

 

— Нет! — Он осекся и уже тише повторил: — Нет. Я не соврал отцу, я люблю тебя. Правда, люблю, но оставаться тут после всего этого… Я даже не знаю, как я смогу закончить школу, если меня пугает сама мысль снова сесть на велосипед. Прости, но я не могу тут оставаться. А у тебя тут брат. Не думаю, что я буду лучше него.

 

Они снова замолчали.

 

— Ох, ублюдок! — взревел Джон, гневно размахивая руками. — Лучший работник! Да он же мне как сын был!

 

— Кстати, об этом, — вмешалась Клаудия, одним движением усаживая его обратно в кресло. — Сколько ты с Талией занимался сексом?

 

— Клаудия, это неприлично, — пуще прежнего покраснел Джон.

 

— Правду мне говори! Может, Дерек со Стефаном — сыновья твои внебрачные, а? Сколько ты встречался с Талией?

 

— Год, — проблеял Джон. — Всего лишь год… Они уже бегали, под ногами путались!

 

— Ох, слава Богу, — с облегчением вздохнула Клаудия и обмахнулась носовым платком. — Тогда нам нечего бояться.

 

— И тебе всё равно, что они — дети Талии? 

 

— Ты помнишь, как наши родители отреагировали на новость о нашей женитьбе? А ведь они не были знакомы меж собою так близко, как вы с Талией.

 

— Не надо этого приплетать, — негромко сказал Джон. — Они просто…

 

— В день нашего развода радовались сильнее, чем на бракосочетании, — закончила за него Клаудия. — А теперь послушай меня, Джон, ты любил меня, когда делал предложение?

 

— Конечно!

 

— А когда в жены брал?

 

— Да!

 

— Тогда почему ты не веришь, что Дерек со Стефаном любят наших мальчиков?

 

— Потому что!.. Потому что… — Джон часто задышал и махнул рукой. — Да потому что! И всё тут! Молодые они ещё!

 

— Мы тоже были молоды, — развела руками Клаудия. — Ещё аргументы?

 

Джон грохнул кулаком по столу. 

 

Клаудия вздохнула.

 

Стефан покосился на Дженима и почесал шею, замер, почесал снова.

 

— Скажи, — негромко начал он, — ты точно не бежишь от меня? 

 

Дженим кивнул.

 

— Точно.

 

— Тогда, — Стефан кашлянул, — ты мне задолжал желание, помнишь?

 

Дженим нахмурился и долго молчал, прежде чем кивнуть.

 

— Вот тебе моё желание, — начал Стефан и замолчал на секунду, наблюдая за напряженным Дженимом. — Позови меня с собой.

 

Дженим вскинул голову и удивлённо посмотрел на Стефана, помолчал с минуту и сипло выдавил:

 

— Ты поедешь со мной?

 

Стефан фыркнул и с улыбкой покачал головой.

 

— Нет, блин, я тут останусь со взрослым братом, который выходит замуж за твоего брата-близнеца. — Он обнял Дженим и звонко поцеловал его в щеку. — И не надейся на отказ, мелочь! 

 

Дженим прыснул и рассмеялся.

 

Джон помассировал виски и тяжело вздохнул, посмотрел на Клаудию, всё ещё сидящую на краю стола. 

 

— Ты не выпустишь меня, пока я не пойму их? 

 

— Пока не попытаешься, — кивнула Клаудия. 

 

Джон застонал и запрокинул голову, вытягивая ноги. 

 

— Послушай, я очень сильно устал... 

 

— Нет, Джон. Ты довёл нашего сына до того, что он предпочёл запереться в камере вместе с любимым человеком, но не выйти к тебе. 

 

— Клаудия, — взмолился Джон, — это неправильно! Ему природой положено по девчонкам бегать! 

 

— А может, они от папы это унаследовали? — задумчиво спросила Клаудия. 

 

Джон вскинулся, глядя на неё. 

 

— Что, прости? 

 

— Крис Арджент, кажется, — сказала Клаудия. — Или я что-то путаю? 

 

— Это была ошибка, — отрезал Джон. — Я одумался, в тебя влюбился. 

 

— Ты думаешь, что и они так же одумаются? — спросила Клаудия. 

 

— Да. 

 

— Так дай же им совершить эту ошибку! Если ты окажешься прав, то вскоре они разбегутся и построят семьи с другими людьми. Ты окажешься прав, хорошо. Но что если всё будет иначе? Джон, — Клаудия чуть подалась вперёд, — неужели ты боишься, что их союзы продлятся всю оставшуюся жизнь? 

 

— Но сколько времени будет упущено! — сокрушался Джон. 

 

— Опыт лишним не бывает. К чему им спешить? По статистике ранние браки распадаются чаще всего. 

 

Джон постучал пальцами по столу, глядя прямо перед собой. 

 

— Благослови ты их на эту ошибку, — продолжала Клаудия. — В конце концов, наш брак тоже кончился плохо. Зато погляди, какой прекрасный результат получился! Неужели мы с тобой не были счастливы, и нам нечего вспомнить из тех лет? 

 

Джон прикрыл глаза. Помолчал. И глубоко вдохнул, моргнул, посмотрел Клаудии в глаза. 

 

— Как тот пикник, когда мальчикам было пять? — чуть улыбнулся он. 

 

— И Стайлз тогда ещё пытался понести корзинку, — припомнила Клаудия. Она часто-часто заморгала, глядя вверх и посмеиваясь. — Славные были времена. 

 

Джон осторожно взял её за руку. 

 

— Клаудия... 

 

— Нет, Джон, — покачала головой Клаудия и посмотрела на Джона. — Я больше не люблю тебя. 

 

— Если это из-за моих ошибок... 

 

— Нет, не из-за них, — сказала Клаудия. — Я давно тебя простила. И разлюбила. Извини. — Она сжала руку Джона и высвободила свою, поднялась на ноги. — Готов? 

 

Джон встал с кресла и глубоко вдохнул. 

 

— Никогда. 

 

— Отлично. 

 

Клаудия расстегнула три верхние пуговицы и, отвернувшись, вытащила на свет ключи от двери. Один из них она отдала Джону, и тот положил его в ящик, а второй она сжала в руке, другой рукой застегнула все пуговицы и, схватив пальто, отперла дверь. 

 

— Идём, — сказала она, обернувшись к Джону. — И не забывай улыбаться. 

 

— Камень, ножницы, бумага и колодец молока, раз, два! — пробормотал Стайлз и показал ножницы. 

 

Он тут же разочарованно простонал — у Дерека был камень. 

 

— Плюс один, — пробормотал Дерек. 

 

— Ещё раз, — буркнул Стайлз и снова завел: — Камень, ножницы, бумага... 

 

Они играли уже достаточно долго, чтобы полицейские, редко появляющиеся рядом, стали наблюдать за ними слишком пристально. За дверью, за которой находились Дженим со Стефаном, было тихо, либо она попросту не пропускала звук. 

 

Донесся приближающийся стук каблуков, и Дерек со Стайлзом устремили взгляд в направлении источника звука, тут же приосанились и бросили игру. Вслед за стуком на горизонте появилась Клаудия и Джон, идущий следом. 

 

Стоило им приблизиться, как Клаудия постучала в дверь и медленно открыла её. 

 

— Дженим, Стефан, нужно поговорить. 

 

Стайлз вздохнул. 

 

— И с вами тоже, — добавил отец. — Заходите. 

 

Стайлз взглянул на Дерека и вошёл в помещение, спиной ощущая присутствие жениха. 

 

Джон тяжело вздохнул и зашёл в комнату последним, прикрыв дверь. 

 

Дженим сидел на скамье вместе со Стефаном, они оба смотрели на Клаудию, как и Стайлз с Дереком. 

 

— Ваш отец хочет кое-что сказать, — сказала Клаудия. 

 

Все взгляды устремились на Джона, отчего ему стало не по себе. Он откашлялся и посмотрел на Дженима, потом на Стефана. 

 

— Видит Бог, мне нелегко это принять, — сказал Джон. — И понять тоже. Но я попытаюсь. Не думаю, что из этого выйдет толк, но мешать больше не буду. Позаботься о моём сыне, Стефан. А теперь вы. — Тут он повернулся к Стайлзу с Дереком и покачал головой. — Как же так, Хейл? Работаем вместе, а о том, что ты сделал предложение Стайлзу, я узнаю последним? И ты тоже хорош. Сколько времени уже прошло? 

 

Стайлз сконфуженно почесал затылок, заливаясь краской, и исподлобья посмотрел на отца. 

 

— Два месяца. Почти. 

 

— А мне сказал, что женишься! — упрекнул Джон. 

 

— Технически, — начал Стайлз, но был прерван отцом. 

 

— Я понял, понял. — Джон вздохнул. — Как мама скажет, так и будет. 

 

Стайлз посмотрел на Клаудию. 

 

— Не стану же я от вас отказываться, — улыбнулась Клаудия. — Дженим, открывай дверь. Хватит прятаться. 

 

Дженим поднялся на ноги, выудил из кармана позвякивающую связку ключей и отпер, а затем открыл решётчатую дверь. Клаудия протянула к нему руку. 

 

— Иди сюда. 

 

Дженим колебался с секунду, а потом шагнул к матери и крепко обнял её. Клаудия обняла его в ответ, а потом поманила Стефана, глядя на него, чуть повернув голову. 

 

— И ты иди сюда. И вы двое тоже, — добавила она, глянув на Дерека со Стайлзом. 

 

Те быстро приняли приглашение, оказываясь в тёплых объятиях, но Стефан не спешил. Он решился только после того, как Дженим, извернувшись, протянул ему руку. Тогда Стефан вышел из камеры и обнял получившуюся кучу малу, насколько хватало рук, ощущая объятия Дженима и Клаудии. 

 

Джон, оставшийся в стороне, тихонько вздохнул и покачал головой. Когда он снова взглянул на Клаудию, то невольно замер. Она, крепко зажмурившись, широко улыбалась.


	47. Chapter 47

Четыре года назад

 

Дерек рухнул в кресло в ещё пустующем зале клуба и откинул голову на спинку, распластывая руки по подлокотникам. Он прикрыл глаза, выдыхая с облегчением и расслабляясь, и вздрогнул — на колени к нему запрыгнула Эрика.

 

— Господи Иисусе! — выдохнула она, тронув его за подбородок и заглядывая в лицо, и зашуршала в прижимаемой к груди аптечке.

 

— Не пугай так, — прошипел Дерек, морщась от боли, ударившей по затылку и отозвавшейся в разбитом носу. — Что ты там делаешь?

 

— Сиди спокойно, — цыкнула она, откидывая за спину разноцветные косички. Пошуршав в коробке, она чуть отстранилась от Дерека и поставила между ними аптечку, вытаскивая кусок ваты и антисептик. — В следующий раз будь осторожнее, и тогда не придется оказываться в подобной ситуации.

 

Дерек фыркнул и зашипел, стиснув зубы, когда Эрика приложила смоченную вату к ране на переносице. Когда боль стала утихать, он взглянул в сторону и прищурился, увидев невысокого худого мальчишку, прижимающего к груди сумку с длинной лямкой и отводящего взгляд от Эрики, пробирающегося мимо них к ходу в подвал, где была лаборатория.

 

— Это ещё кто? — едва слышно бормотнул Дерек себе под нос.

 

— А? — Эрика бросила взгляд через плечо и улыбнулась, поворачиваясь обратно. — Это новенький. Он тебе понравится.

 

— С чего вдруг?

 

— Он очень тихий. Он здесь уже полдня, а ещё ни слова не проронил, кроме вопроса, где здесь туалет. Любопытный, правда, но в меру.

 

— Тебе ли говорить о мере? — улыбнулся Дерек и дернул её за косичку. Эрика, уже убирающая аптечку на пол, сев по-другому, выпрямилась и неодобрительно взглянула на Дерека.

 

— Он, между прочим, будет работать вместе с тобой, на кухне. Было бы неплохо, если бы ты хотя бы сделал вид, что не против его участия, а не убивал взглядом за каждый промах.

 

Дерек покачал головой. Эрика вздохнула и, прижавшись к нему боком, обняла за шею.

 

— Ну пожалуйста, бука, — шепнула она. — Кто знает, может, он тебе даже понравится? Совсем чуточку, м? Тут сволочей и без тебя хватает…

 

— Это было больно.

 

— А ты заслужил. Кстати, — Эрика заговорила тише, — что значит «второй»? 

 

— Кто?

 

— Ну, когда говорят о Стефане, то его называют вторым. 

 

— Ах, это… Это вместо близнеца. Раньше его называли «Как этот повар, только другой», а потом придумали такую чушь.

 

— Чего такие грустные? — раздался рядом голос Стефана. Дерек нехотя открыл глаза и, сдвинув брови, уставился на камеру у него в руках. — Всего один кадр на память.

 

Эрика тут же отлипла от Дерека и, подмигнув ему, выпрямилась, одернула футболку и фыркнула, поправляя косички: 

 

— Хорошее дельце: мы вдвоем в кадре, а ты как же? — Оглянувшись, она окликнула парня, совсем недавно вступившего в ряды охраны в клубе, проходящего мимо: — Эй! Милейший! Как вас зовут?

 

Парень, ещё молодой в сравнении с большинством тех, кто встречался в частях клуба, закрытых от обычных посетителей, с золотистыми кудрями и невероятно острыми скулами, обратил на Эрику открытый — чересчур открытый для этого места — взгляд и, помолчав, ответил:

 

— Айзек.

 

— Айзек, — улыбнулась Эрика, — вы не могли бы нам помочь с фото?

 

Стефан переглянулся с Дереком и уставился на новоприбывшего, чуть напряженно ожидая его ответа.

 

— Думаю, я могу, — спустя ощутимую паузу сказал Айзек и принял из рук Стефана камеру.

 

— Ты, — Эрика ткнула пальцем Дереку в грудь, — улыбайся. Как будто девушку цепляешь.

 

— Уже подцепил, — сказал Дерек и улыбнулся, обнимая Эрику за талию.

 

Стефан встал рядом позади кресла и оперся локтями о спинку, подаваясь вперед и нависая над братом, улыбаясь во все тридцать два вместе с Эрикой, повернувшейся лицом к камере.

 

Айзек щелкнул кнопкой на фотоаппарате, и блеснула яркая вспышка.

 

— Спасибо, — сказал Стефан, забирая у него камеру, и пожал руку. 

 

— Так, как зовут того парнишку? — негромко спросил Дерек, не обращая внимания на болтовню Стефана и накручивая на палец косичку девушки.

 

— Мор, — довольно ответила Эрика, растекаясь на нем и прикрывая глаза. — Славный парень Мор.

## ***

## 

Наши дни, следующий день после тяжелой ночи.

 

Дерек возвращался домой, когда встретил у своей квартиры курьера с посылкой. Миловидный парнишка попросил его расписаться в бланке и протянул нечто, размерами напоминающее книгу. Придя на кухню, Дерек осмотрел посылку со всех сторон и не нашел какой-либо надписи, кроме штампа курьерской фирмы и заполненной графы «откуда — куда», по которой стало понятно, что вещь послала Эрика. 

 

Дерек осторожно развернул бумагу и уставился на сборник задач по химии в мягкой обложке. Он быстро пролистал книгу, осмотрел форзац и эрзац, обложку и положил её на стол, взялся за бумагу, осматривая её со всех сторон, и также остался без подсказки. Пораскинув мозгами, он поспешил в спальню, отодвинул в сторону тумбочку, снял отделяющийся кусок плинтуса, подцепил три доски паркета и снял их, вытащил кусок подложки и заглянул в тайник. 

 

В запасах на черный день он откопал ультрафиолетовую лампу размером с ладонь и вернулся с ней на кухню. Осмотрев книгу еще раз, он ничего не обнаружил и взялся за обертку. На внутренней стороне плотной бумаги под фиолетовым светом проявился номер телефона, выведенный маркером по диагонали листа. Дерек записал его в блокнот и вырвал лист с записью и следующий за ним, на котором можно было обнаружить оттиск. Дерек вернул лампу в тайник и скрыл его так, чтобы не было видно, а книгу поставил на полку в библиотеке. Выбросив обертку, он собрался и покинул квартиру, прихватив с собой номер телефона. 

 

По пути к телефонной будке на окраине города Дерек отключил мобильный и с чистой совестью вошел в кабину. Бросив монету в аппарат и набрав записанный номер, он стал ждать. Сначала в трубке щелкнуло, затем помолчало и раздались гудки. Ждать пришлось долго, но Дерек стоял до последнего, до того, как гудки оборвались щелчком и тишиной. 

 

— Здравствуй, Мор, — сказал Дерек. 

 

— И тебе не хворать, Дырок, — отрывисто проговорил старый знакомый. — Твой сборник я сжег, так что оставил новый. Это ничего? 

 

— Нормально. 

 

— Извини, что переполошили вас. Работа, сам понимаешь. 

 

— Ты знаешь, кого вы похитили? — спросил Дерек, выглядывая в стекло будки. 

 

— Сына твоего шефа. Переполох, наверное, заебенский, но по-другому нельзя было. 

 

— Он неприкосновенен. Под крылом второго. 

 

Мор выругался, застонал и что-то стукнул. 

 

— Ты, блять, шутишь? Сам по обе стороны и братца туда же перетянул? — возмутился он. — Нормальный же парень был! 

 

— Мор, к делу. 

 

— Да, да, делу... Дьявол. Слушай, босс ни словом не обмолвился, что пацан неприкасаем. Был заказ от... Тц! Помнишь парней, что предлагали банк взять? 

 

— Ну?

 

— Один из них в гребаном багажнике, — оскалился Мор. — А его второй не так давно пытался тебя грохнуть, вспомнишь такое? 

 

— Вы перевозите Эйдана? На кой черт? — Дерек пополнил монетоприемник, заглушая механический голос. 

 

— Провожаем в последний путь. Второй — Итан, кстати — ждет его на чужой территории, выкупил братца за три копейки и предоставил план боссу. Но он, блять, по ходу сам не знал о том, с кем связывается. 

 

— И вы даже не проверили деталей? — спросил Дерек, сжав пальцами переносицу. — Вы похитили возлюбленного человека, вышедшего из семьи, последствия такого могут быть самыми херовыми, если тебе не отшибло память. 

 

— Тише, конфетка из металла, тише, — протараторил Мор и цыкнул, возвращая спокойствие. — Нас бросили на задание в последнюю секунду, выдав до ебеней точный план и место, где брать цель. В обмен — перевод в другую страну с прощением долгов. Такую цену не выбьешь просто так, а нам она жуть как нужна. Я не собирался всю оставшуюся жизнь вкалывать под крылом этого кретина, ясно? 

 

— В итоге вас подставили. Всех троих. 

 

— Водитель затеряется сразу после доставки груза. — Мор тяжело вздохнул. — Херота какая-то. Так, время жмет. Слушай, после смерти Каташи трон занял Кинкейд, который после той масштабной заварушки с ебучим взятием банка... Ты ведь не застал её? 

 

— Мы ушли за несколько часов до неё. Поздравляю с возвращением с того света. 

 

— Спасибо. В общем, народу слегло порядочно, к тому же полиция оказалась без какого-либо поводка, так что наш доблестный босс рванул за вами, но пошел дальше, занял территорию, которая раньше принадлежала Калаверас. Если у тебя еще не отсохли яйца, то заявись к нему. Думаю, крысу ты вытребовать у него сможешь. Кстати, это кто-то из вашей братии, посредник между Итаном и Кинкейдом. Большего сказать не могу. Мои извинения за порченые нервы. Привет ублюдку хочешь передать? 

 

— Он ведь должен быть в целости и сохранности? — спросил Дерек. 

 

— Я тебя умоляю! Этот обсосок едет в багажнике. Как думаешь, может он случайно ногу сломать на очередной кочке? Ну, или ребра отбить? Или неудачно упасть на иглу с обезболивающим, а потом на мои руки? Давай, только скажи, и я с огромной радостью сожгу его живьем, а потом реанимирую и сдам братцу. 

 

— Ты псих. 

 

— Со справкой. Время-время! 

 

— На твое усмотрение, — бросил Дерек, вставляя монету в аппарат. 

 

— Чудненько. — На заднем плане резко что-то зашумело, раздался чей-то голос, и все мигом стихло. — Пора, старший. Было честью работать с тобой. 

 

— Надеюсь, больше не увидимся. 

 

— По-другому не будет, — улыбнулся Мор. — Так и знай, парень. Береги семью. 

 

— И ты береги, — отозвался Дерек. 

 

Мор хмыкнул. В трубке щелкнуло, и связь оборвалась короткими гудками. 

 

Дерек вернул трубку на рычаг и покинул будку. 

 

Эрика пригубила чаю и косо глянула на Айзека в кресле. Телевизор был скорее фоновым шумом, чем центром внимания, но напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, не имело никаких возможных и невозможных причин существования. 

 

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Эрика. 

 

— Нет, — отозвался Айзек, моргнул и наконец сосредоточился на происходящем на экране. 

 

Они сидели так уже полчаса, и Эрика начинала сожалеть о том, что сегодня у неё выходной. Она неспешно допила чай и уже начала засыпать, когда в их дверь позвонили. Айзек напрягся еще сильнее и вскочил на ноги. 

 

— Я открою, — бросил он и, схватив биту у двери, пошел в прихожую. Эрика поджала губы и сунула руку под диван, достала берету и проверила магазин. Она была уверена, что паранойя Айзека не безосновательна. 

 

— Привет, — раздался из прихожей голос Дерека, и Эрика вздохнула свободнее, но пистолет не убрала. — Впустишь? 

 

Дверь захлопнулась, шуршание в прихожей затихло, и вскоре на пороге гостиной оказался Айзек, оставивший при себе биту, а вместе с ним и Дерек, взбудораженный до предела. 

 

— Привет, волчица, — сказал он, целуя Эрику в щеку. 

 

— Привет-привет, — отозвалась Эрика и сунула берету обратно под диван. — Что с тобой случилось? 

 

— Я разговаривал с Мором. 

 

Айзек в кресле дернулся, словно от удара, и спросил:

 

— Ангел с ним? 

 

— Да, — кивнул Дерек. — Ты что-то знаешь? 

 

— Видел Ангела в городе, — ответил Айзек. — Намечается очередная бойня? 

 

— Нет, они вышли из банды. Почти. Выкрали одного из инициаторов ограбления. — Дерек вздохнул. — Второй его выкупил. 

 

Эрика склонила голову набок, заинтересованно глядя на друга. 

 

— Как он позвонил? 

 

Дерек вкратце описал ей, как он связался с Мором. 

 

— И что дальше? — спросила Эрика, поджигая сигарету. — Они фактически нарушили договоренность. И у нас в городе ходит связной Итана. Правильно я понимаю? 

 

— Да, — ответил Айзек. — Это фактически предрасполагает к действиям. 

 

— Если мы не объявим войну, — начал Дерек, — то никто не объявит. Сейчас можно поймать связного за хвост. Мор сказал, что Кинкейд перебрался на территорию Калаверас. Ты знаешь, где это? 

 

— В Мексике, — сказал Айзек. — Ехать чуть больше суток. 

 

— Долго. 

 

— А если поедем мы с Айзеком? — спросила Эрика. — Тебе отлучаться нельзя, а мне будет достаточно взять пару отгулов. Айзек тоже возьмет, правда же? — Она взглянула на Айзека, и тот вздохнул. 

 

— Знаешь, Хейл, ты — худшее, что было в моей жизни. 

 

— Давайте вы песни о любви друг другу будете петь уже после того, как мы разберемся с этой херней? — фыркнула Эрика, чем заслужила два гневных взгляда. — У нас будет три дня на решение проблемы, правильно? 

 

— Технически — да, — сказал Дерек. 

 

— А потом мы вернемся и доложим тебе обо всем, так? — спросила Эрика. 

 

— Да. 

 

— Восхитительно. Айзек, ты можешь завтра взять отгулы на три дня? 

 

— Возьму на четыре, — сказал Айзек. 

 

— Точно, — кивнула Эрика. — Нам предстоит выспаться. Теперь к делу. Расскажи мне, миленький, к кому и зачем нам ехать и ковылять.

 

Дерек потер глаза и принялся рассказывать план. 

 

Многим позже он приехал в новую квартиру Стефана, предварительно позвонив ему с телефона Эрики. 

 

Близилась ночь, и брат встретил Дерека уставшим и спокойным. Он не задавал вопросов до тех пор, пока Дерек не спросил, где Дженим. 

 

— Спит, — ответил Стефан и приподнял брови. — Что-то случилось? 

 

— Давай на балконе поговорим. 

 

Стефан взял куртку и махнул рукой в сторону балкона. 

 

— Туда. 

 

Дерек резко кивнул и тихо зашагал к нужной двери, пока Стефан на ходу надевал куртку. 

 

Позже, когда Дерек негромко рассказал ему о том, как он провел вечер, Стефан вытащил из внутреннего кармана кожанки пачку сигарет и окружил себя табачным дымом. 

 

— Мы остаемся на месте? — спросил он, затушив очередную сигарету и внимательно глядя на брата. 

 

— Да, — ответил Дерек. — Айзек с Эрикой послезавтра отправятся к Кинкейду и обо всем договорятся. 

 

— А я боялся, что в случае чего зарежут нас... 

 

— Мы вне опасности. По крайней мере, нарочно к нам не полезут. 

 

— Тогда ждем результатов, — сказал Стефан, вновь закуривая. — Есть идеи, кто мог сливать информацию? 

 

— Ума не приложу, — признался Дерек. — Работать спокойно теперь невозможно.

 

— Прямо как в старые добрые, — выдохнул Стефан. — Мор психует и рубит с плеча, Кинкейд вертит хвостом, а все договоренности катятся к черту. 

 

Дерек фыркнул и устало потер лоб. 

 

— Заработали, блять, денег... 

 

Стефан невесело рассмеялся и стукнул брата по плечу. 

 

— Но хорошо заработали, а? Ещё и осталось, правильно? 

 

— Правильно, — кивнул Дерек. 

 

— Значит, не зря все было. — Стефан крепко сжал его плечо. — Давай, большой брат, приходи в себя. Тройку дней протянешь, ничего не случится, а за это время ты сможешь приглядеться к служащим. — Дерек вздохнул чуть свободнее. — Как идея? Сойдёт? 

 

— Можешь иногда головой думать. 

 

Стефан затушил сигарету. 

 

— На ночь останешься? 

 

— Нет, — нахмурился Дерек. — Боюсь Дженима напугать. 

 

— Брось, он проспит до самого утра, а там я уже его предупрежу. 

 

— Дома посплю. 

 

Они покинули балкон и тихо прошли в прихожую, где распрощались, и Стефан повесил куртку в шкаф, прежде чем выглянуть в окно, выходящее на улицу, и дождаться того момента, когда машина брата выедет с парковки. Стефан почистил зубы, вернулся в спальню, откуда его выдернул звонок Дерека, и забрался в постель с крепко спящим на боку Дженимом. Придвинувшись к нему ближе, Стефан крепко обнял любимого и зарылся носом в спутанные волосы, зажмуриваясь и слушая мерный стук чужого сердца под рукой. Еще долго он не мог заснуть, но в конце концов погрузился в чуткий и беспокойный сон. 

 

Спустя четыре дня бессмысленного хождения из угла в угол и наворачивания кругов, чтобы заработали мозги, во весь рост встала проблема куда крупнее, чем все до этого — Эрика и Айзек до сих пор не вернулись в Бикон Хиллс. Стефан, узнавший об этом от брата по телефону, видимо, побелел, потому что Дженим, вошедший в ту секунду на кухню и успевший заметить выражение его лица, взволнованно спросил:

 

— Что случилось? 

 

Стефан быстро совладал с лицом и ответил:

 

— Ничего такого. — Он состроил гримасу. — Дерек. 

 

— Ох, — выдохнул Дженим и вышел из комнаты. Стефан подкрался к двери и выглянул из кухни, чтобы убедиться, что любовник ушел в гостиную, где заработал телевизор. Притворив дверь, Стефан вернулся к разговору. 

 

— Ты звонил им? 

 

— Телефоны выключены, — ответил Дерек. 

 

— Дома проверял? 

 

— Да. Их нигде нет. 

 

Стефан налил себе воды и осушил стакан. 

 

— У них есть еще сутки, верно? 

 

— Если они не вернутся завтра, — начал Дерек, — нужно будет принимать серьезные меры. 

 

— Дождись вечера, — сказал Стефан. — Может быть, их задержали пробки. 

 

— Лучше бы это было так. Мне пора. 

 

— Держи меня в курсе, — бросил Стефан. 

 

— Хорошо. 

 

Вызов оборвался, и Стефан покачал головой, шлепнул телефон на стол и выпил воды. Приведя себя в чувство и успокоившись, он направился в гостиную, где на диване растянулся Дженим. Увидев Стефана, он поднялся, освобождая место, и вскоре лежал в объятиях любовника. 

 

— Что там Дерек? — спросил Дженим. 

 

— Недоволен, что его разлучили с женихом, — соврал Стефан. 

 

— А чем он тебя таким напугал? 

 

— Да не пугал... 

 

— Ты белый был, как полотно, — сказал Дженим. — И так спишь плохо, еще и светлеешь на глазах. 

 

— Брось, — пробормотал Стефан, крепче обнимая Дженима. — Просто Дерек умеет сказать что-нибудь, отчего я бледнею. 

 

— Например? — заинтересовался Дженим. 

 

— Подробности его личной жизни. Всегда неоднозначно относился к такому. И знать об эрогенных зонах Стайлза мне совсем не хотелось. 

 

Дженим прыснул и погладил Стефана по плечу. 

 

— Бедный ты бедный, такую пытку прошел. Хочешь, какой-нибудь фильм включим? 

 

— Нет, — отозвался Стефан, — мне хватит твоих обнимашек. 

 

Руки обвились вокруг его талии и погладили спину, а горячие губы коснулись подбородка. Стефан прикрыл глаза, прикидывая, долго ли продлится этот спектакль. 

 

Эрика с Айзеком вернулись поздним вечером, когда Дерек уже начал терять остатки терпения и готов был уехать домой, а не ждать у подъезда в машине. Стоило автомобилю Айзека припарковаться рядом, как из него выпрыгнула Эрика, закидывая на плечо спортивную сумку, и остановилась у капота Дерековой машины. 

 

— Дома не сидится? — спросила она, как только Дерек выбрался на улицу и захлопнул дверцу. 

 

— Вас долго не было, — сказал он. 

 

— Длинная история, — поморщилась Эрика и кивнула в сторону дома. — Мы голодные и сонные вообще-то. Обогреться-то дашь? 

 

Айзек, не дожидаясь конца их разговора, направился к подъезду и открыл дверь. Дерек с Эрикой рванули к двери и влетели в дом. Поднимались молча, так же как и отпирали квартиру, входили внутрь и раздевались. Заговорили только спустя полчаса, когда соседи по квартире поели, а Дерек выпил кофе с бутербродами. 

 

— Значит, слушай, — начала Эрика, удобнее устраиваясь на диване. — Первым делом, прежде чем ты рванешь с места, знай — Кинкейд просит прощения за инцидент и обещает, что близняшкам воздастся сполна, где бы они ни оказались. Второе: теперь у ваших ребятишек точно есть крыша, они под вашим крылом, так что на хер правила, им бы следовало это знать. Третье: Мор после смерти Каташи совсем умом тронулся и от рук отбился, став не просто бесполезным, а сверхопасным, и поскольку убивать его нельзя, а подчинялся он только Ангелу, то их более-менее привели в чувство, сменили имена и выкинули из семьи. 

 

— Тебе это все Кинкейд выдал? — оборвал Дерек. 

 

— Нет конечно. Это все Айзек — залил текилы в горло одного паренька и героически выпытал у него информацию. 

 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Дерек, краем глаза увидев, как Айзек сморщил нос. — И зачем же мне знать о Море так много? 

 

Эрика огрела его по голове толстым журналом и цыкнула. 

 

— Затем, что он не врал, когда говорил о выходе из семьи, — добавила она. — Кинкейд подтвердил его версию. И если до этого можно было надеяться, что среди вас нет связного второго, то теперь хер тебе. — Она закурила и скрестила руки на груди. — Это помощник шерифа. Молодой такой симпатичный мальчишка. 

 

— Пэрриш, — обронил Дерек и крепко зажмурился. — Вот сукин сын... 

 

— Джордан Пэрриш? — спросила Эрика. 

 

— Да. Ты что, знаешь его? 

 

Губы Эрики сжались в нить, крылья носа затрепетали, выпуская дым. 

 

— Наслышана, — процедила Эрика сквозь зубы. — Что теперь делать будем? Доказательств на него, готова спорить, нет, хотя Кинкейд сказал, что не против, если его труп никогда не найдут. 

 

— Признание ещё никто не отменял, — сказал Дерек. — Вот только пугать его нечем. 

 

— Есть, — вклинился в разговор Айзек. — Во время передачи улик он упомянул, что в случае чего у него дома найдут доказательства на того, кто его убил. 

 

— Думаешь, он не блефовал? — спросил Дерек. 

 

— А он похож на человека, который будет так блефовать? — заинтересовался Айзек. — Все, что нам нужно — это пролезть к нему в дом. Если найдем нужное, то надавим на него и выжмем признание. 

 

— Ты хочешь мне помочь? — удивился Дерек. 

 

— Мы в одной яме, если что. Если начнут заливать водой тебя, то утопят и меня, и Эрику. 

 

Эрика, стряхивающая пепел с сигареты, умиленно глянула на Айзека. 

 

— Дорогой мой, — улыбнулась она, — столько времени прошло, а ты все бережешь меня? 

 

— Конечно, — кивнул Айзек. 

 

— У меня завтра выходной, — сказал Дерек. — А у Пэрриша смена. 

 

— Завтра последний отгул, — напомнил Айзек. — За пару часов управлюсь. 

 

— Помощь нужна будет? — спросил Дерек. 

 

— Сам справлюсь. 

 

— Ладно, а теперь давайте разбредаться, — сказала Эрика, затушив сигарету. — Мы все устали, подзаебались, подохерели, построили чертов план... 

 

— Который может не сработать, — перебил Дерек. 

 

— Тогда Айзек вгонит ему под ногти на ногах иголки и выдоит признание, а потом закопает с моей помощью, — раздраженно отозвалась Эрика. — Это будет потом. А сейчас расходимся и высыпаемся. Если он не крякнул тебя раньше, то сегодня точно не тронет. 

 

— Я боюсь не того. 

 

— С твоим возлюбленным сам шериф, — напомнила Эрика. — Кто-кто, а уж он точно может защитить ночью семью. Все, спи крепко и спокойно. Айзек, попрощайся со старым недругом. — Айзек махнул рукой. — А теперь, волче, брысь! 

 

Эрика вытолкала Дерека в прихожую, дождалась, когда он обуется и оденется, и выпроводила из квартиры. 

 

Стефан уже засыпал, когда раздался стук в дверь. Встрепенувшись, Хейл прислушался и вновь услышал перестук: три удара — пауза — два удара — пауза — удар, их с Дереком сигнал. Стефан осторожно и быстро выбрался из постели и поспешил ко входной двери. На часах уже было заполночь, отчего визит брата настораживал больше, чем бессонница. 

 

Выглядел Дерек чуть лучше него самого, но уже не был таким возбужденным, как днем. 

 

— У меня хорошие и не очень новости, — шепнул Дерек. — Кофе есть? 

 

— Найдется. 

 

Они прошли в кухню, и Стефан прикрыл дверь, готовясь к долгому разговору. 

 

Дерек успел выпить две кружки кофе, прежде чем в комнате воцарилась тишина, а Стефан, растирая лицо, забормотал:

 

— Как мне объяснить Джену, что я знал его похитителей? Как рассказать, чем я зарабатывал на жизнь, чтобы он от меня не сбежал? А как отреагирует Стайлз? — Он глянул на брата. — Вы же помолвлены, а тут выясняется такое... 

 

— Не знаю, — качнул головой Дерек. — Буду надеяться, что он не превратится в истеричку и не убежит с воплем о том, что я все это время его обманывал. 

 

— Ты ведь не говорил, что был пай-мальчиком до приезда сюда? 

 

— Нет. 

 

— Уже лучше. А я врал о прошлом. Немного, но все-таки... 

 

За дверью что-то со звоном упало. Стефан рванул с места, открыл дверь и столкнулся взглядом с Дженимом, склонившимся над вазой из пластика со стеклянными шариками, разбежавшимися по всему коридору. 

 

— А... Почему ты не спишь? — ляпнул Стефан. 

 

— Пить захотелось, — сказал Дженим и опустился на колени, собирая шарики в уцелевшую вазу. 

 

Стефан, недолго думая, кинулся ему помогать, сгребая мелкие стекляшки и опуская их в вазу. Он хотел спросить, что Дженим слышал, но боялся выдать себя в том случае, если их с Дереком разговор остался в секрете. 

 

— О чем ты мне врал? — спросил Дженим, как только их руки столкнулись. 

 

— О том, чем меня днем напугал Дерек, — признался Стефан, опустив взгляд в пол. — И о шраме. 

 

— Над бровью?

 

— Да. 

 

Дженим поднял вазу, заполненную шариками, и поставил её на тумбу, откуда она упала до этого. 

 

— Откуда он на самом деле? 

 

— В одной из драк мне рассекли бровь ножом, — сказал Стефан. 

 

— Почему ты соврал? — спросил Дженим, скрещивая руки на груди. 

 

— Мне нельзя рассказывать об этом посторонним. — Дженим вздрогнул и медленно выдохнул. Стефан добавил: — Только семье. 

 

— Почему? 

 

Стефан вздохнул и почесал шею, мимолетно оглянулся на Дерека и сказал:

 

— Помнишь, ты рассказывал, что зарабатывал шулерством? 

 

— Помню. 

 

— Мы с Дереком до возвращения в Бикон Хиллс зарабатывали не совсем законным способом. Мне раскроили бровь во время разборки между членами банды и шпаной, возомнившей себя королями. 

 

Дженим помолчал, глядя в пол, приблизился к двери и заглянул на кухню. 

 

— Как так вышло, что бандит переквалифицировался в помощника шерифа? — спросил он. — С таким послужным списком, насколько мне известно, в ряды полиции не берут. 

 

— Я никогда не привлекался, — сказал Дерек. — А после выхода из семьи можно хоть на Марс, если соблюдать осторожность и условия нахождения на свободе.

 

— И что же это были за условия? — скрестив руки на груди, спросил Дженим.

 

— Неразглашение о прошлом никому, кроме членов семьи, которые могут или подвергались опасности со стороны бывших или действующих членов семьи.

 

— И всё?

 

— В нашем случае — да, — сказал Стефан.

 

— А бывает иначе?

 

— У тех, кто привлекался или участвовал в масштабных боевых действиях, которые несли за собой непоправимые последствия, прибавлялось некоторое количество пунктов, — ответил Дерек и потер лоб. — Например, двое, участвовавших в ограблении банка, и один из которых был ценен в определенном смысле, в обязательном порядке после выхода из семьи должны были покинуть страну и убраться как можно дальше.

 

— Почему только двое захотели покинуть семью? — спросил Дженим.

 

— Я знаю только о двоих, — сказал Дерек. — Но перед тем как окончательно отойти от дел им пришлось выполнить ещё одно задание.

 

— Ещё одно ограбление?

 

— Нет, — качнул головой Дерек и встал из-за стола, прямо взглянул на Стефана. Дженим перевел на него взгляд.

 

— Похищение человека, — со вздохом сказал Стефан.

 

— Это похлеще ограбления, — признал Дженим, кивнув головой. Переведя взгляд на Дерека, он пересекся с ним глазами и спросил: — Что?

 

— Вместе с похищением была помощь в побеге из тюрьмы брата-близнеца человека, толкнувшего меня под машину.

 

— О, — выдавил Дженим и вдруг замер. Он закрыл рот, открыл, снова закрыл, взглянул на Стефана, затем снова на Дерека и сказал: — Ты ведь знаешь этих двоих, да?

 

— Да.

 

— И они как… карлик и великан?

 

— Да.

 

— Они похитили меня.

 

— Именно так.

 

— Мне нужно выпить, — сказал Дженим и вошел на кухню. 

 

Накапав себе валерьянки в стакан и разбавив её водой, он махом выпил успокоительное и сел за стол. Потерев виски, Дженим повернулся к братьям и сказал:

 

— Садитесь, тут места всем хватит. И я не отпущу тебя, — он указал на Дерека, — пока всё не узнаю. Я так понимаю, что теперь вы рассказать это всё можете, языки у вас не отсохли, так что я жду всего и сразу, чтобы завтра это всё переварить. Хотя всё это внезапно в какой-то степени ожидаемо.

 

— В каком смысле? — удивился Стефан.

 

— В таком смысле, что ты даже не стал выспрашивать у меня что-либо, когда узнал о шулерстве, и у вас куча шрамов, которые как ни старайся, а татуировкой не скроешь. Удивительно, как вы так долго продержались, и почему теперь всё рассказываете. И что, мои похитители действительно улизнули за границу?

 

— Да, — кивнул Дерек. — Так сказал босс. Вернее передал через бывших членов семьи, один из которых — наша подруга. 

 

— Кто?

 

— Я тебе о ней рассказывал, — сказал Стефан. — Эрика.

 

— Шикарно, — припечатал Дженим. — Мы с братом и моя подруга сошлись с бывшими членами мафиози. Блестяще! Так, хорошо, ладно, я спокоен. Кем же работало столько людей? Карлик с великаном, вы трое… Вас же только трое? Нигде не притаился ещё десяток под кроватью?

 

— Мы знаем только Эрику и Айзека, — подал голос Стефан.

 

— Что за Айзек?

 

— Защитник Эрики, — сказал Дерек. — Он её не раз спасал в те времена, а после решил уйти вместе с ней. Боялся за неё.

 

— Чем она занималась? И вы. Я же могу теперь спрашивать, что вы делали в прошлом?

 

— Можешь, — признал Дерек. — Я был вторым поваром и всеми силами сопротивлялся, когда Стефан рванул в семью за мной. Он был курьером. Айзек торговал и подрабатывал охранником. Или наоборот. Эрика… была в публичном доме.

 

— По своей воле?

 

— Пришла по своей.

 

Дженим покивал и склонил голову набок, глядя на Стефана.

 

— Почему ты влез в это?

 

— Нужны были деньги, — сказал Стефан.

 

Вздохнув, Дженим потер шею и сказал:

 

— Значит, сколько бы вы ни искали преступников, они уже сбежали так далеко, что их не поймать. А вы их не выдадите.

 

— Мы и не знаем, где они, — сказал Дерек. — Конфиденциальность превыше всего.

 

— Так, хорошо, с этим мы разобрались. Вы оба имели с ними дела?

 

— Большей частью с одним из них, — ответил Дерек. — Раньше их называли Мором и Ангелом. С первым работал я, а со вторым чаще пересекался Стефан. Теперь у них другие имена и обязанности. Если они решат присоединиться к другой семье.

 

— Зачем покидать одну, чтобы вступить в другую? Это же… кот в мешке.

 

— Всё зависит от главы семьи. Глава этой Мору не нравился ещё до того, как он занял пьедестал.

 

— Работали только они? 

 

Дерек стрельнул взглядом в Стефана, и Дженим кашлянул.

 

— Ну уж нет, это больше не прокатит, — протараторил он. — Сказал «а» — говори «б». 

 

— Сейчас об этом знает минимум людей, и так будет безопаснее.

 

— Вы что, решили вернуться в этот темный со всех сторон мир? Серьезно? Вы уже мне рассказали достаточно, чтобы я стал плохим свидетелем.

 

— Дженим, — оборвал Дерек, — сегодня ты этого не узнаешь. Всё решится завтра. Поверь мне.

 

— Дерек Хейл, ты не на службе, — напомнил Дженим. — И не идешь на криминальную разборку. Так что убери с лица это выражение и избавься от этих ноток «Всё в порядке, сэр» из своего голоса. Мы говорим о моем похищении и опасности для моей семьи, так что не прячь свои яйца в кармане, а скажи всё как есть.

 

— Во-первых, мы скоро станем одной семьей, — напомнил Дерек, — а во-вторых, ты узнаешь об этом завтра.

 

— Отлично. Что-нибудь ещё я должен знать? 

 

— Нет. Остальное расскажем, только если сам не спросишь.

 

— Понятно. — Дженим отодвинул стул со скрипом ножек о пол и взглянул на Стефана, сидевшего весь разговор тихо. — Я надеюсь, ты не хочешь после всего этого разговора поспать на диване, потому что иначе я не высплюсь и явлюсь в школу зомби. А тебе, — он перевел взгляд на Дерека, — спокойной ночи и стальных нервов с яйцами. Если завтра обо всём не узнает Стайлз, я приглашу его сюда и расскажу сам. Он ведь ещё не знает?

 

— Нет.

 

— Вот и будет сюрприз.

 

— Позови его, — сказал Дерек. — Но расскажу я сам. Ко мне ему нельзя, условие мистера Стилински.

 

Дженим тяжело вздохнул, выпил воды и сказал:

 

— Стефан тебе позвонит и скажет время. 

 

— Спасибо, — бросил Дерек, но Дженим уже скрылся за дверью в коридор.

 

— Оставайся на ночь, — сказал Стефан. — Диван в гостиной сегодня свободен.

 

Дерек покачал головой и потер уставшие глаза.

 

— Ладно. Но только сегодня.

 

Стайлз, вопреки ожиданиям Стефана, выслушал Дерека молча, изредка бросая взгляд на Дженима, как бы ища у него поддержку и подтверждение, что всё услышанное им — правда. После монолога жениха и редких уточнений Стефана Стайлз ещё помолчал, а затем постучал пальцем по колену и прищурился:

 

— Это было неожиданно. Почти.

 

— Почти? — уточнил Дерек.

 

— Раньше я думал, что ты попадал в серьезные драки — отсюда и шрамы. Максимум, что я мог предположить, — это незаконные бои без правил. Откуда у тебя вообще шрамы, если ты отсиживался в лаборатории?

 

— Бывали плохие дни.

 

— Восхитительно. — Стайлз встретился глазами с Дженимом, примостившимся на подлокотнике занятого им кресла. — Что с ними делать будем?

 

— Пытать, — сказал Дженим. — Они всё ещё не рассказали о соучастнике похитителей.

 

— Я расскажу, — настойчиво сказал Дерек, прикрыв глаза, — но…

 

Зазвонил его телефон. Дерек взглянул на дисплей и приподнялся, но Стилински его остановили, гаркнув:

 

— Сидеть! 

 

— Отвечай здесь, — добавил Стайлз, как только опешивший Дерек сел обратно.

 

— Стайлз…

 

— Либо так, либо свадьба не состоится. Решай.

 

Дерек поджал губы и ответил на звонок:

 

— Да, Эрика.

 

Громкость динамика была приглушенной, отчего долгий монолог Эрики для Стайлза и Дженима слился в неразборчивый шум.

 

— Я понял, — сказал Дерек. — Спасибо. Тебе и Айзеку. — Эрика что-то протараторила и завершила вызов. Дерек убрал телефон в карман, взглянул на Стефана и кивнул. — Теперь могу всё рассказать.

 

Стайлз напрягся и морально подготовился к плохому, Дженим поправил очки.

 

Эрика отложила телефон и внимательно осмотрела руки Айзека.

 

— По лицу бил? — спросила она, ощупывая пальцы. Айзек качнул головой. — По печени? — Кивок. — И?

 

— После демонстрации кухонного ножа у яиц заговорил он куда охотнее. Хочешь, фото покажу?

 

Эрика хохотнула и погладила костяшки, заглядывая Айзеку в глаза.

 

— Спасибо, — шепнула она. 

 

Айзек тепло улыбнулся.

 

— Пожалуйста, дорогая.


	48. Chapter 48

Прошло три месяца. 

 

На дворе стоял тёплый вечер, солнце уже клонилось к закату, а движение в доме шерифа Стилински только началось. 

 

— Итак, Скоттинушка, помнишь ли ты, что в начале учебного года мы с тобой спорили о том, пойдут ли мне синие волосы? — спросил Стайлз из ванной. 

 

— Помедленнее, — попросил Дженим, сидящий за стеной прямо на полу, держа в руках телефон брата и набирая сообщение. — Синие волосы... 

 

— Так вот! Условия немножко меняются, — медленно проговорил Стайлз. — Если ты проиграешь, то с тебя бутылка выпивки. Отправляй. 

 

Дженим перечитал сообщение и нажал на кнопку «Отправить». 

 

— А теперь скажи мне, — начал Стайлз, выходя в коридор, с полотенцем на голове, — идёт мне? 

 

И он сдернул полотенце, взъерошив короткие волосы, окрашенные в темно-синий цвет. Дженим от удивления приоткрыл рот и не смог вымолвить и слова. В его руке тренькнул телефон, оповещая о сообщении. Дженим тут же открыл СМС и прочёл вслух:

 

— А если проиграешь ты? 

 

— Любое желание, — хмыкнул Стайлз. 

 

Дженим быстро отстучал сообщение и отправил, снова взглянул на брата. В этот раз уже чуть более придирчиво. Спустя минуту он вынес вердикт:

 

— Если ты сменишь стрижку, то тебя можно будет отдавать в модельный бизнес. 

 

Стайлз вскинул руку в победоносном жесте и протанцевал нечто, напоминающее жига-дрыгу. 

 

— Бутылочка текилочки, я уже иду! — сказал он и с улыбкой принялся сушить волосы полотенцем. — Кстати, от Дерека ничего? 

 

Дженим покачал головой. 

 

— Ничего. 

 

Стайлз пожал плечами и пошёл по коридору к лестнице. 

 

— Идём чай пить, пока папа в ночь работает, — позвал он. 

 

Дженим пошёл следом. 

 

  
В это же время в квартире Эрики и Айзека (который опять где-то пропадал) поселилось напряжение и гнетущая тишина. 

 

Дерек постучал пальцами по столу, не отводя взгляда от своих карт, и потянулся к колоде, вытянул себе ещё одну карту. 

 

— Да в пизду вас, — бросила Эрика и шлепнула картами о кофейный столик, который по столь важному случаю освободился от всего хлама, скопившегося на нем за месяцы. — Я пас. 

 

Она закурила и замолчала, наблюдая за Стефаном, который медленно уничтожал запасы конфет, которые сам же и принёс. Эрика пересыпала их в миску, в которую обычно она насыпала попкорн, и теперь все трое таскали себе карты и конфеты. 

 

— И всё же я предлагаю стриптиз, — сказал Стефан. 

 

— Женский, — добавила Эрика. 

 

— Я не хочу мальчишника, — отозвался Дерек. 

 

— Тогда мужской, — сказала Эрика. 

 

— Нет, — отрезал Дерек. — Мой будущий свёкор прознает о моих проводах свободы и покарает. Правильно я говорю, Стеф? 

 

— Угу, — пробормотал Стефан и вскинулся: — Шлюх на стол! 

 

— Ах, чёрт! — Дерек бросил ему три шестерки.

 

— Попытайся расслабиться, — вздохнула Эрика и подперла подбородок ладонью, упёршись локтем в столешницу. — В конце концов всё позади. Даже чертов сукин сын Пэрриш. Он за решёткой, остальные в порядке. У тебя на носу свадьба, так что от мальчишника ты не отделаешься. Я предлагаю торт. 

 

— Со стриптизершей, — добавил Стефан и взял первую карту.

 

Дженим вздохнул и снял очки, положил их на кухонный стол, за которым сидел, помассировал переносицу.

 

— Вы запомните этот день навсегда, — сказал он. — Свадьба — это же такое событие! А ты хочешь расписаться, кое-как отпраздновать и всё? Забыть на веки вечные?

 

— Типа того, — кивнул Стайлз. — Не хочу я весь день плясать то там, то тут под крики тамады и громкую музыку в зале с кучей гостей, которые мне на фиг не нужны. Я не прочь запомнить первую брачную ночь во всех красках, а не завалиться после торжества домой, чтобы свалиться от усталости и спать ещё неделю. Вы со Стефаном не женитесь. 

 

— В гробу я видел все эти церемонии, — сказал Дженим, протирая очки. — Нам и так неплохо. 

 

— Безлимитный секс, — подвигал бровями Стайлз. 

 

— А ещё ссоры, ревность, интриги, скандалы, расследования. 

 

— А всё почему? Потому что вы слишком мало трахаетесь. 

 

— Если мы будем чаще заниматься сексом, то я ходить не смогу, — пробормотал Дженим. 

 

— Хм. — Стайлз пожал плечами. — У нас всё проще. Правда, когда мы сойдёмся, стопудово не проживём вместе и месяца — дом разнесём к чертям. 

 

— Надеюсь, что нет. Мама расстроится, если все её усилия пойдут крахом.

 

— И вот у нас ещё одна причина не закатывать грандиозную пьянку — мама по макушку в работе. Она и так устает, а тут приедет в шумное торжество. — Стайлз выключил закипевший и поднявший свист чайник. — Ей бы просто увидеть, что у нас всё нормально. Дерек со мной согласен.

 

— Он всегда с тобой согласен, — вздохнул Дженим. — Зеленый чай есть?

 

— Есть.

 

— Наливай. — Дженим откинулся на спинку стула и зевнул. — Скучные вы.

 

— Мы поменялись местами? — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Если ты сейчас ещё скажешь, что снова читаешь комиксы, то я почувствую себя очень старым идиотом.

 

— Зачем мне комиксы, если можно учить Стефана шулерству? — приподнял брови Дженим.

 

Стайлз, разливающий в этот момент по чашкам чай, разразился смехом, пролил кипяток на стол и пол, едва не облив себя. Дженим надел очки и поспешил за тряпкой, едва не столкнувшись с братом, отчего кухня наполнилась не только смехом, но и ругательствами. Стайлз спешно поставил чайник на плиту, неосторожно отступив назад, поскользнулся и полетел на пол, схватив Дженима за рубашку и утягивая его за собой.

 

Раздался оглушительный грохот, перетёкший в болезненный стон обоих братьев.

 

— Ауч, — выдавил Стайлз, прижатый к полу.

 

— Мне кажется, вы с Дереком и месяца не проживёте, — прокряхтел Дженим, пытаясь пошевелить ногой и найти точку опоры, чтобы встать. — Ты разнесёшь квартиру за два дня.

 

— Или затоплю, — выдавил Стайлз, сдерживая истерический смех. — Я в лужу жопой упал. 

 

Раздался стук во входную дверь.

 

— Блять, — сотрясаясь от сдерживаемого хохота, припечатал Стайлз.

 

Дженим, не выдержав, громко рассмеялся, наплевав на попытки подняться.

 

Дерек пересчитал карты и посмотрел поверх своего веера на Стефана, который выглядел спокойнее удава во время зимней спячки.

 

— А вы когда уезжаете? — спросил Дерек.

 

— Сразу после вашей свадьбы, — сказал Стефан. — Не можем же мы пропустить столь знаменательное событие.

 

— Кстати, я приглашена на свадьбу? — подала голос Эрика, пересчитывая свои карты.

 

— Шафером будешь, — ответил Дерек. — Кстати, как у вас с Лидией?

 

— Вроде как зашибись, — пробубнила Эрика и шлепнула карты на стол. — Карнавал!

 

— Карнавал! — воскликнул Стефан и положил карты на столешницу.

 

И она оба уставились на Дерека, восседающего ледяной глыбой. Он посмотрел в свои карты и со вздохом бросил их на стол.

 

— Отлично, минус один, — потерла руки Эрика, азартно глянув на Стефана. — Я и тебя переплюну.

 

— Мечтай, — хмыкнул тот и, собрав все карты, перетасовал колоду. — А вы остаетесь в городе?

 

— Не всем же бежать в другой штат, — пожала плечами Эрика. — Волче, решили, когда свадьба?

 

— Через месяц, — отозвался Дерек, вытаскивая из миски конфету. — Так что платье купить успеешь. 

 

— Возьму напрокат смокинг, — сказала Эрика и посмотрела на Стефана. — А вы не собираетесь забабахать торжество?

 

— Пока что нет, — ответил Стефан, потянувшись за картой. — В этот раз мы отправимся в путешествие. А потом уже и сентябрь настанет. Времени на свадьбу нет.

 

— Скорее уж желания, — протянула Эрика. 

 

— А что насчёт тебя? — спросил Дерек. — Нет желания жениться?

 

— Есть, — кивнула Эрика, — но любовь всей моей жизни всеми возможными путями уходит от этой темы и просит подождать. Вот так встречаешь кого-то, любишь всем сердцем, а тебя динамят. 

 

— Это же не навсегда, — сказал Стефан. — Однажды она согласится, и будете вы жить долго и счастливо. Как эти двое.

 

Он указал пальцем на Дерека, и тот закатил глаза.

 

— Наше будущее никому неизвестно, — сказал Дерек. — Мы ведь не живём под одной крышей.

 

— А я что? — приподнял брови Стефан, глянув на брата. — У нас всё классно. У нас всё просто зашибись. Если уж мы пережили ремонт и экзамены совёныша, то бояться нечего.

 

— Обычно после таких заявлений и случается пиздец, — обронила Эрика. — В следующем году схвачу Лидию в охапку и потащу к алтарю. Чтоб потом у неё точно не было мыслей сбежать. А с родителями её мы разберёмся.

 

— А с твоими? — спросил Стефан.

 

— И с ними тоже, — сказала Эрика. — Но позже. А сейчас, сучата, шлюх на стол!

 

Дерек простонал, глядя, как Стефан сливает Эрике едва ли не половину своих карт. Ему только и оставалось, что молиться, чтобы свадебная церемония прошла без происшествий.

 

Скотт долго вглядывался в Стайлза, пока не признал, что тому и вправду идут синие волосы. Поэтому ему пришлось идти за текилой. 

 

В его отсутствие Стайлз, скрывающий до этого мокрые штаны, усевшись на стул и набросив себе на колени полотенце так, чтобы оно свисало и закрывало пятно, четко проступающее на левом бедре, переодел штаны и белье, поблагодарив Бога за то, что Скотт не решил поднять его на ноги.

 

По возвращении же Скотта была устроена пьянка с полагающимся литром принесённой текилы и четырьмя лимонами, которые принёс Дженим. Первые пять стопок все было тихо-мирно, а потом Скотт принялся канючить, что, мол, лучшему другу даже не говоришь, на ком женишься, совсем мне не доверяешь, и всё в том же духе и теме. Тогда-то Стайлз и решился.

 

— А знаешь, дружище, — начал Стайлз, — я бы познакомил тебя со своей невестой, но её нет.

 

— Как нет? — опешил Скотт. — А кольцо? 

 

— Какое кольцо? — наигранно удивился Стайлз и посмотрел на левую руку. — Ах! Это кольцо! Так тут всё просто! Замуж я выхожу, Скотти!

 

Скотт поперхнулся лимоном, уставившись на Стайлза огромными глазами. Он прыснул и стал поначалу несмело смеяться, а потом всё громче и громче, пока к нему не присоединился Стайлз.

 

— Шутишь! — выдавил из себя Скотт, не прекращая смеяться.

 

— Нет, — вдруг посерьезнел Стайлз.

 

В комнате повисла тишина. Скотт в удивлении переводил взгляд со Стайлза на Дженима и обратно.

 

— Ты серьёзно? — спросил Скотт. Стайлз кивнул. — Хм… А ты?

 

Скотт посмотрел на Дженима.

 

— Да мне и так неплохо, — пожал плечами Дженим.

 

— Хм… — протянул Скотт, хлебнул текилы, закусил лимоном и почесал макушку. — А шафером кто будет?

 

— Вообще, я собирался тебя пригласить, — протараторил Стайлз, — но если ты против…

 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пропустил свадьбу лучшего друга? — удивился Скотт. — Ни за что!

 

— Даже если твой лучший друг выходит замуж? — осторожно спросил Стайлз.

 

— Чувак, если этот человек не сбежал от тебя и не собирается бежать, то мне плевать на его пол, — пожал плечами Скотт. — Я в шоке, конечно, но я с тобой до конца, брат.

 

— За это нужно выпить, — подал голос Дженим.

 

Стайлз, тихонечко выдохнув, кивнул и стал наполнять стопки.

 

Полдела было сделано.

## ***

## 

Следующий месяц прошёл в относительном спокойствии, не считая нескольких промахов в организации празднования свадьбы и множества ссор между всей семьёй, которая внезапно стала огромной. После долгих препирательств Стайлз объявил, что праздновать свадьбу будет лишь в том случае, если его психика не сломается раньше. Однако торжество, хоть и скромное, Стайлз вовсе захотел отменить, когда выяснилось, что Кора внезапно оказалась погребена под завалами работы, Джон тоже, а рейс Клаудии и вовсе отменили, и она была вынуждена купить билет на другой самолёт, из-за чего её приезд переносился на следующий день после бракосочетания. 

 

— Это знак, — сказал Стайлз на очередном собрании их великолепной четверки, расположившейся на кухне в доме шерифа. — Не будет никакого торжества. Распишемся тихонько, отпразднуем небольшой компанией и всё. 

 

— Значит, организуем всё у нас, — предложил Дженим. — Сколько всего человек будет? Шестеро? 

 

— Семеро, — сказал Дерек. — Ещё Лидия с Эрикой. 

 

— Восьмеро тогда уж, — со вздохом прибавил Стайлз. — Эллисон тоже будет. 

 

— Не так уж и много, — пробормотал Дженим. — Значит так, сейчас за продуктами, а потом я возьмусь за готовку. Стефан со мной. А вы двое, готовьтесь, отдыхайте. И не сбегите куда-либо до церемонии. 

 

— Классная идея, — протянул Стайлз. 

 

Дженим наградил его тяжелым взглядом, а Дерек — щипком за бедро, от чего Стайлз зашипел и недовольно глянул на жениха. 

 

— Понял я, понял, идея хреновая, — проворчал он. 

 

— Чтоб как штык завтра был на месте, ясно? — спросил Дженим. 

 

— Будет исполнено! — хмыкнул Стайлз. 

 

Церемония была назначена на утро. И когда Дженим просил брата не опаздывать, он совершенно не рассчитывал, что ему самому будет тяжело следовать столь простому на первый взгляд плану. 

 

Дженим уже во второй раз попытался выбраться из хватки Стефана и во второй же раз потерпел поражение, оказавшись прижатым к матрацу. 

 

— Стефан, мы опоздаем, — пропыхтел Дженим, предпринимая третью попытку выбраться на свободу. — Душ поможет. 

 

— Душ лучше меня? — хрипло шепнул Стефан на ухо Джениму и прихватил губами мочку порозовевшего уха. 

 

— У нас нет времени, — выдохнул Дженим, выгибая шею. — Приму холодный душ, и станет легче. 

 

Стефан прижался губами к местечку за ухом, размашисто лизнул шею и прикусил кожу точно над ключицей, отчего Дженима выгнуло дугой. 

 

— Холодный душ лучше тёплого рта? — спросил Стефан. 

 

— Что? — удивлённо глянул на него Дженим. 

 

Стефан показательно облизнул губы и, прикрыв глаза, стал спускаться ниже, касаясь груди, а после и живота Дженима самым кончиком носа. 

 

— Просто расслабься, — пробормотал Стефан. Щёки его чуть порозовели.

 

И Дженим расслабился. 

 

И не пожалел.

 

Стайлз, надевший костюм и убедившийся, что выглядит в нём нелепо, поправил бабочку, глядя в зеркало в ванной, и вздохнул. Был бы Дерек рядом, он наверняка бы уже одернул Стайлза, сказал, чтобы он не мучил бедную бабочку и перестал нервничать. «Это всего лишь свадьба», — сказал бы он. Но сейчас не было возможности положиться на Дерека из-за дурацкого условия отца о том, что до свадьбы Стайлз будет ночевать дома и только дома, а при попытке к бегству будет отловлен и посажен под замок до самой церемонии. 

 

Стайлз вновь поправил бабочку, пытаясь сделать узел красивее, но стало только хуже, из-за чего пришлось развязывать галстук-бабочку и завязывать снова. 

 

Он положил руку на грудь с левой стороны и прикрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание — он и сам не заметил, как стал дышать часто и поверхностно, а сердце его ускорило бег. 

 

— Господи, всемогущий Боже, неужели я и вправду собираюсь это сделать? — спросил Стайлз у собственного взволнованного отражения. 

 

Он посмотрел на свою левую руку. Поблескивающее кольцо, красующееся на безымянном пальце, сегодня должно было смениться другим. 

 

— Я не могу, — выдохнул Стайлз. — Нет, нет, нет, этого не будет, нет. 

 

И он вылетел из ванной, на ходу развязывая галстук-бабочку, скатился по лестнице и протопал на кухню, зацепившись плечом о дверной косяк и едва не распластавшись на полу, но вовремя ухватившись за край стола. Стайлз расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки, налил себе воды и махом опустошил стакан, присел за стол, подперев голову руками и запустив пальцы в волосы. 

 

Он совсем потерял счёт времени, занимаясь самобичеванием, потому вздрогнул, услышав настойчивый стук во входную дверь. Стайлз сглотнул и пошёл встречать гостя. Однако стоило ему открыть дверь, как на него сквозь линзы очков глянула его копия, даже одетая так же. Весьма раздраженная копия. 

 

— Где ты, черт подери, шатаешься? — спросил Дженим. — И почему ты в таком виде? 

 

— Я... я передумал, — выдохнул Стайлз, глядя на брата большими глазами. — Я не выйду за Дерека. 

 

Выражение лица Дженима из раздраженного сделалось удивленным, рот его чуть приоткрылся. 

 

— Почему? — выдавил Дженим. 

 

— Я не могу, — пробормотал Стайлз и отступил от двери. — Я не хочу. Мне только восемнадцать. Слишком мало, чтобы выходить замуж! И я выгляжу нелепо в этом костюме! Дер испугается меня и сбежит, а этого я не переживу! 

 

Во время своей речи Стайлз порывисто размахивал руками, не глядя на брата. Дженим же быстро вошёл в дом, закрыл за собой дверь и обхватил голову Стайлза ладонями, массируя ему виски. 

 

— Не говори глупостей, этот костюм тебе идёт, — сказал Дженим. — И Дерек, я уверен, не сбежит от тебя. Разве что он испугается такого красивого парня... 

 

— Я красивый? — промямлил Стайлз, прикрыв глаза. 

 

— Конечно. 

 

— Я выгляжу нелепо с этими синими волосами. 

 

— Ты выглядишь, как модель, — возразил Дженим и пальцами зачесал волосы брата назад. — Хоть сейчас на обложку. Давай-ка мы сделаем вот так... — Он быстро застегнул верхние пуговицы Стайлзовой рубашки, завязал галстук-бабочку и поправил петли. — И ты уже писаный красавец. 

 

Стайлз приоткрыл глаза и нерешительно глянул на Дженима. 

 

— А если это будет ошибкой, и мы разбежимся через неделю? — шёпотом спросил Стайлз. — Что если однажды... 

 

— Стайлз, — оборвал его Дженим. — Будь, что будет. Считай это новым уровнем одного из тех приключений, через которые ты уже проходил. Новый квест. Ты же Стайлз Стилински, человек, который бежал от полиции несколько кварталов по оживленному Сиэтлу, а потом причитал о том, что нынешние патрульные слишком хилые, хотя сам тогда чуть не выплюнул лёгкие, пытаясь отдышаться. Брат, — Он хлопнул ладонью по плечу Стайлза, — это всего лишь Дерек, которого ты любишь. И который любит тебя. 

 

Стайлз поморгал, потёр глаза рукой и вздохнул. 

 

— Мы же не опаздываем? — с надеждой спросил он. 

 

— Нет, — сказал Дженим, — но поторопиться стоит. — Он вытащил из кармана брюк телефон и переменился в лице. — Пожалуй, нам и правда стоит бежать, если мы не хотим опоздать. 

 

— Что? — встрепенулся Стайлз и тут же выругался. 

 

— Спокойно! — сказал Дженим и поправил очки. — Идём. 

 

— Пешком? 

 

— На машине, — невозмутимо ответил Дженим и открыл входную дверь. — Вперёд! 

 

Стайлз выскочил из дома под палящие солнечные лучи и только сейчас заметил белоснежный автомобиль, припаркованный на их подъездной дорожке, за рулём которого сидел Стефан. 

 

— Ам, — Стайлз замер, удивлённо глядя на машину, — это что? 

 

— Машина, взятая на прокат, — пояснил Дженим. 

 

— Для меня? — ещё больше удивился Стайлз. 

 

— И это тоже. Я надеюсь, ты готов рискнуть своими потрохами? 

 

— Да! Стоп. — Стайлз перевёл взгляд на брата. — Что? 

 

Тут раздался оглушительный сигнал клаксона, и Стефан расплылся в довольной улыбке. 

 

— Он гоняет как сумасшедший, — пожал плечами Дженим и, схватив брата за предплечье, потащил к машине. — Надеюсь, мы переживём эту поездку. 

 

Стайлз на это не успел ничего сказать — Дженим быстро затолкал его на заднее сиденье и захлопнул дверь. 

 

— Стефан, — опасливо начал Стайлз, — ты же умеешь водить машину? 

 

— Конечно, — кивнул Стефан. — Правда, я давненько не практиковался... 

 

— Понятно, — сказал Стайлз и пристегнулся. 

 

Дженим забрался на пассажирское сиденье и тоже пристегнулся. 

 

— Ну, Стефан, поехали, — сказал он. 

 

— Есть, капитан, — хмыкнул Стефан и завёл мотор. 

 

— Боже, не дай мне умереть в день собственной свадьбы, — шёпотом взмолился Стайлз, глядя, как Дженим снимает очки и сжимает их в ладони. 

 

Эрика, глядя на дорогу, безрадостно подумала, что солнечная погода и смокинг явно несовместимы. Она в очередной раз набрала номер Лидии и прижала телефон к уху, но нужного результата не добилась, снова тихонько вздыхая. 

 

— Не отвечает? — спросил Скотт, который так же пытался вызвонить Эллисон уже с полчаса — всё то время, что они проторчали у церкви, где должна была проходить церемония, в ожидании остальных действующих лиц. Дерек, одетый в смокинг, присоединился к ним пару минут назад и заявил, что Стайлз точно не опоздает. Эрика со Скоттом же не были так уверены в своих половинках. 

 

— Да, — кивнула Эрика и вздохнула, опять набирая номер Лидии. — Не волнуйся, они наверняка просто марафет наводят, хотят выглядеть на все сто. 

 

— Наверное, — отозвался Скотт. 

 

Тут мимо них пронеслась белая машина и затормозила неподалёку. 

 

— Этот псих опаздывает на свадьбу или на тот свет? — спросил Эрика и пожалела о собственных словах, увидев, как из автомобиля вывалился Стайлз, повисая на двери, а вслед за ним и Дженим со Стефаном. 

 

Дерек зашагал к прибывшим, а Эрика вздохнула и убрала телефон в карман, посмотрела на Скотта, который всё ещё пытался дозвониться до Эллисон и хмурил брови. 

 

— Брось, парень, — сказала Эрика, привлекая его внимание. — Они уже опоздали на церемонию, так что подтянутся к празднованию, а нам сейчас надо собраться с духом. 

 

Скотт поколебался, сбросил вызов и сунул телефон в карман брюк. 

 

— Ты права, — сказал он. 

 

— А то, — хмыкнула Эрика. — Мой лучший друг выходит замуж за твоего лучшего друга, чем не лучший день в году? Ну, после Рождества, разумеется. 

 

Скотт растерянно улыбнулся. 

 

— Что стоим? — спросил подошедший Дженим, напугав собеседников. — Быстро в нужный зал! 

 

— А с чего это мы должны?.. — начала Эрика и осеклась, поймав на себе тяжёлый взгляд Дженима. — Ладно, Скотт, идём. 

 

И она, схватив Скотта под руку, вошла в здание. 

 

Дженим вздохнул чуть свободнее. 

 

— Молодец, совёныш, круто ты их построил, — улыбнулся подошедший Стефан. 

 

— Тебя это тоже касается, — буркнул Дженим. 

 

— Что? — удивился Стефан. 

 

— Хватай Дерека и иди в зал, а мы со Стайлзом подтянемся, — сказал Дженим, вперившись в Стефана тяжёлым взглядом. 

 

— Будет сделано, — кивнул тот и пошёл за братом. 

 

Дерек сильно упираться не стал и поддался на уговоры вкупе с крепкой хваткой Стефана. Стоило им скрыться за дверьми, как Дженим обернулся к Стайлзу и окликнул его. 

 

— Идём, жених, — улыбнулся Дженим. — Нехорошо опаздывать на собственную свадьбу. 

 

Стайлз кисло улыбнулся в ответ, подошёл ближе и зашёл в здание, пока Дженим придерживал открытую дверь. Они в тишине дошли до зала, двери которого оказались закрыты, и замерли. 

 

— Готов? — спросил Дженим у Стайлза. 

 

Тот резко кивнул и с трудом сглотнул слюну. Стайлз снял с безымянного пальца кольцо и покрутил между пальцами, сунул его в карман пиджака и глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул. 

 

— Теперь готов, — негромко сказал он. 

 

Дженим кивнул. 

 

— Я буду рядом. 

 

Дженим первым вошёл в зал, прикрыв за собой дверь. Он занял место рядом со Стефаном и на пару секунд прикрыл глаза. В кармане его брюк коротко провибрировал телефон, и он поспешил вытащить мобильный. Это оказалось сообщение от Лидии. Дженим открыл СМС и застыл. 

 

«Я в поезде. Мы уже отбыли, куда — не скажу. Мы — это я и Эллисон. Прости, что прошу, но, пожалуйста, скажи об этом Эрике и Скотту. Спасибо за всё, Дженим. И Эрике со Скоттом тоже. Извините нас», — прочёл Дженим и посмотрел на Эрику. Та улыбалась, стоя рядом с Дереком, и говорила ему что-то вполголоса. 

 

«Чёрт», — подумал Дженим. 

 

Двери открылись, и в зал вошёл Стайлз, широко улыбаясь. 

 

Скотт, стоящий там, где и положено было находиться шаферу, улыбнулся в ответ. 

 

У Дженима сжалось сердце. 

 

«Чёрт», — повторил он мысленно. 

 

Дженим отвел взгляд от Скотта и, опустив голову, прикрыл глаза. 

 

Он сунул телефон в карман брюк, глубоко вдохнул, посмотрел на Стайлза и растянул губы в улыбке, надеясь, что она не будет выглядеть так безнадёжно, как он себя чувствовал, безостановочно мысленно повторяя: «Чёрт меня подери». 

 

После церемонии, которая прошла быстро и почти гладко — Стайлз всего один раз чуть не выронил кольцо, когда надевал его Дереку на палец — Эрика вместе со всеми вышла из зала и снова позвонила Лидии. К её удивлению, телефон девушки оказался выключен. Эрика удивлённо посмотрела на телефон в своей руке и перевела взгляд на Скотта. Тот, побледнев, прижимал телефон к щеке и, казалось, даже не дышал. Встретившись взглядом с Эрикой, он потеряно хмыкнул и выдавил из себя:

 

— Выключен. А... 

 

— Тоже, — сказала Эрика. — Выключен. 

 

Она уж подумала, что их короткого разговора никто не услышал — Дерек, подхватив Стайлза на руки, кружил его, в то время как тот громко возмущался и просил поставить его на место, — но не тут-то было. Рядом кашлянул Дженим и неловко почесал затылок. 

 

— Лидия просила передать, что она уехала, — медленно проговорил он. 

 

— А Эллисон? — с надеждой спросил Скотт. 

 

Дженим склонил голову. 

 

— Они уехали вместе. 

 

— Когда ты узнал? — негромко спросила Эрика. — Ты же мог предупредить, что они уезжают... 

 

Дженим молча вытащил телефон из кармана и показал ей сообщение. 

 

— Прости, Эрика, — негромко сказал он. — Я ничего не мог сделать. 

 

Эрика осторожно взглянула на Скотта. Он ещё больше побелел, взгляд его остекленел и был направлен вдаль. 

 

А совсем рядом с ними Дерек всё ещё кружил Стайлза, недовольно вскрикивающего и просящего поставить его на пол под смех и улюлюканье Стефана.


	49. Эпилог

После отъезда Лидии Эрика подхватила Айзека под руки и вместе с ним покинула город со словами, что больше они не вернутся. Однако позже они всё-таки вернулись и устроились на другую работу, продолжив снимать квартирку, в которой жили до этого. Лидию Эрика так и не забыла, что оказалось взаимно — спустя ровно год после исчезновения девушка появилась на пороге съемной квартиры в пыльном, но шикарном свадебном платье. Как выяснилось позже, Лидия сбежала с собственной свадьбы, вспомнив у алтаря об Эрике. Спустя бурное выяснение отношений и одну неделю они расписались, взяв в свидетели Дерека со Стайлзом, и укатили в свадебное путешествие. Спустя месяц Дженим узнал, что они осели в Бостоне и возвращаться в Бикон Хиллс не собирались. 

 

Дженим за этот год вышел победителем по всем фронтам, выиграв приличную сумму в Вегасе и в ту же ночь уломав Стефана побыть для разнообразия снизу. Эксперимент кончился тем, что в постели у них установилось равноправие. В учёбе же Дженим провалился спустя год обучения, но в дураках не остался. Его замечания поварам кафе, где он частенько обедал, оказались восприняты благодушно, как и он сам, оказавшись сначала одним из поварят, а многим позже и помощником шеф-повара, узнавая больше и больше. Стефан такому раскладу нарадоваться не мог, лишь для вида причитая, что если его продолжат так вкусно кормить, то фигура его совершенно точно убежит в дальние края, а вместе с ней и Дженим. Однако же поедать шедевры кулинарии он всё равно не переставал. 

 

Стайлз после переезда к Дереку разучился засыпать в одиночку в кровати и потому ждал мужа до последнего, когда тот задерживался на работе, и засыпал на диване перед телевизором. Просыпался же он неизменно в постели с Дереком. Учёба ему давалась легко благодаря Стефану, который помогал им со Скоттом, объясняя все до черточки, связываясь по Скайпу. 

 

На день рождения Дерек получил небольших размеров посылку без единой надписи, внутри которой лежали два одинаковых брелока в форме черепа и полароидная фотография Итана и Эйдана, держащих руки за спиной и стоящих на коленях где-то на обочине дороги за городом. «Прости, прощай», — гласила надпись под картинкой, выведенная кривым, угловатым почерком Мора. Один из брелоков Дерек подарил Стайлзу, а фото отдал Айзеку, криво улыбнувшемуся в ответ, и пожал ему руку. 

 

Спустя год после свадьбы Дерек мог похвастаться новой татуировкой на груди — реалистичным сердцем, которое ласково обнимали щупальца осьминога. Эскиз её был сделан Стайлзом. Как и татуировка. 

 

У Скотта жизнь тоже не стояла на месте, и помимо неплохих достижений в учёбе он обзавелся парнем — Айзеком, который, как оказалось, тоже встречался с Эллисон и тосковал после её отъезда не меньше Скотта. После многочисленных драк они вдруг сошлись во мнении, что девушки слишком ненадежны, и сделались товарищами по несчастью, а позже — любовниками. Как говорится, не было бы счастья... 

 

Эллисон, где бы она ни была, вышла замуж за Джексона Уиттмора — бывшего жениха Лидии, но вскоре ушла от него, узнав, что тот изменяет ей с лучшим другом — Дэнни Махилани. Дженим узнал об этом от самого Дэнни и ещё долго смеялся вместе со Стайлзом, говоря, что Джексон всё же «посмотрел правде в глаза» и оказался би. 

 

Список «голубых и прекрасных», как его окрестил Стайлз, пополнил и бывший капитан школьной команды по лакроссу, который травил Дженима. Однажды он пришёл в кафе, где работал Дженим, с парнем, который сильно смахивал на Стилински, и держал его за руку, улыбаясь. Дженим тогда протер очки, в тихом ужасе перекрестился, трижды плюнул через плечо и, бормотнув что-то о том, что он ничего не видел, ничего не слышал и вообще тут не пробегал, вернулся на кухню, надеясь к концу смены увиденное забыть. 

 

Семья Стилински заимела традицию собираться каждый год на Рождество в Бикон Хиллс под крышей дома Джона. Только теперь к ним четверым (Клаудия тоже выбиралась с работы) добавились Стефан с Дереком и даже Кора, которая пришлась по душе Клаудии и, что совсем неожиданно, Джону. Но это никак не повлияло на его мнение по поводу выбора своих сыновей. Он до самой свадьбы Дженима и Стефана стоял на своем, но после всё же сдался. 

 

Конец?..


End file.
